School of Love
by Brijustme
Summary: Meet Inuyasha. When Kikyo dumps him after finding out his secret, he finds that a nobody named Kagome is going through the same thing. The twist? Since when did he have a fiancée? Since when did his life crumble? Why is her memory gone? ***COMPLETE***
1. Girl Who’s Dumped: Boy Who’s An Idiot

**School Of Love- Chapter 1**

**Girl Who's Dumped : Boy Who's An Idiot**

&&&&&&&&&&&&

A boy about the age of eighteen was driving to his girlfriends house. His name...was InuYasha Tashio. With his outright good looks, it wasn't hard to mistake him for someone else. He had unusual silver hair and gorgeous amber eyes that could knock the air out of any girl he spoke to. Instead of having ears on the sides of your head like the regular human, his were perched on top of his head. They were special and unique to him, and he hated to have them touched.

He was a senior in high school, athletic, an artist, a musican, and pretty much the most annoying person on the planet. Other thought of him as stubborn, but what others had to say didn't concern him. Just as long as it wasn't Kikyo complaining, he'd live.

InuYasha stopped his car outside a pink mansion. If it were him, he'd never step foot inside. But, a girlfriend was more important. He didn't know why he always stopped to get Kikyo anyways. She lived far from school, and cost him gas money driving _away _from the place he despised. Th at was just his life.

His ear twitched, and he lifted his head. He couldn't help but roll his eyes. 'She's pissed off.' Quickly changing his tone in mood, he smiled when the passengers seat of his car opened. "What's wrong?" InuYasha asked with concern, as his girlfriend got into his car.

The girl glared at him and said nothing. Putting on her seatbelt, she changed the radio to something her precious ears could withstand. "I thought I had you trained to leave me alone?" she said under her breath, as she put on a pair of black sunglasses. Dating InuYasha Tashio wasn't all it was cracked up to be. She had feelings for him, but she wanted more out of the relationship.

InuYasha sighed, and changed gears. He pulled out of the parking lot, and made his way to school. From acting concerned, it costed him three minutes. He couldn't afford anymore tardies. As he drove, he looked at Kikyo threw the corner of his eye. Her pale skin that he loved glowed against the window. Her jet black hair was tied back in a tight bun that framed her face. He never knew how something could ever be wrong with her from the way she looked on the outside. He knew she was thinking evil plots on the inside.

Turning away when she looked at him, he gave his attention back to the road. He wasn't going to risk getting some sort of lecture about something like, oh, _looking at people._

All he wanted to do was get to school. 'What am I saying?!' he said to himself, as he shook his head. He hated school more than anything, but it _was _the best place to socialize. The best time for him was during class. It was the time of the day that he enjoyed pissing teachers off. A usual phonecall home would be all he'd get in return. 'Idiots.'

He growled and turned right. 'Almost there.' He looked at Kikyo again. She was looking out the window with a greedy look on her face. He couldn't believe that he was in love with her. He knew his friends were right about her. Her slut blood was still in her from her mother. Of course he was the victim.

Once InuYasha pulled into the parking lot, Kikyo jumped out of the car. "Now, where would she be?" she said under her breath, as she laced her hand with his. She started tugging him towards the main hall of Shikon High: The School for the Gifted. The strange thing was that the school only offered music and art to students. If you wanted to take something else, you had to go threw all the trouble of finding another private school to go to.

InuYasha struggled to regain control of himself. He had to admit that Kikyo was a strong girl to deal with. If you even thought about talking back to her, you'd never live to see your child be born. He didn't know why Kikyo was dragging him to the main hall. _Teachers _were there.

The main hall was filled with students. It was the only time of the day when the artists and musicians were together. One half of the school was for art; while the other music. The school was like that since the 1980s. Nobody had bothered to protest.

"InuYasha, where do you think she'd be?" Kikyo asked, as she checked her first peroid class.

"Where'd who be?" InuYasha asked with curiousity, as his girlfriend released him. He was strangly confused, and wanted to know what was going on. Who was Kikyo looking for? He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. It didn't happen often, since everyone at Shikon considered him a jerk. Perfect.

"Stay," she said with a pointed finger. She disappeared into the crowd of students.

He wanted to shout that he wasn't a dog, but he was. He'd only be making a fool of himself. He flinched when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He cursed himself for not keeping his guard. Whoever it was, they were a friend by how long they were keeping their hand on him. If it were anyone else, they'd be turning over a roasting fire with an apple in their mouths.

"Just who's she looking for?"

InuYasha turned, and smiled at his bestfriend.

Miroku Kazzana. Many girls at the school knew his name. It wasn't _just _because of his good looks, but it was also because he was perverted. It was in his intentions to do dirty thing and think dirty thoughts. Who knew such a pretty boy could such a...lechor?!

InuYasha shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, but she's in a bad mood again," he said with a sigh.

Miroku rolled his eyes. "I don't get what's her problem. Ever since two weeks ago, she's been bitter. I wonder what's up?" he said in a reasoning tone. When he felt the demon cringe, he wrapped his arm around his shoulders. Leaning up to his left ear, he smirked. "Why not just end it?"

InuYasha shook the man off of him. He was confused. 'Subject change time,' he said to himself, as he started to make his way down the hall. The comand 'stay' wasn't doing to work forever. He was independent, he was InuYasha! "Have you seen Kouga, yet?" he asked, as the two walked to their first peroid class. They thought they were both lucky to have all the same classes. It wasn't just because Miroku used to work in the office and just happened to be filing student schedules. Of course that was how he lost his job.

Miroku shook his head. "I'll ask Sango. I don't think it's nessesary, though. He's probally just with his girlfriend like he always is," he said with a smile, as the two walked into Mr Willacy's classroom. They took their seats which happened to be right next to eachother.

Mr Willacy was glaring at them, since they were ten seconds late. Taking his attention away from the two boys, he turned to his pupils. "Good morning class! Happy Monday!" he said with a smile.

You could hear a cricket threw the silence. Class was mostly boring. Reading.

InuYasha always wondered why there was a reading class in a school for the gifted. His ideal school was a school that was missing the school part. All he needed was a piece of paper and a pencil, and he'd live.

Occasionally a can of spray paint.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Girl Who Was Dumped-**

It was free peroid. InuYasha and Miroku were looking for their friend. Sango Higuracous appeared. She had dark brown hair, and chocolate eyes. She was gorgous; and Miroku's girlfriend.

"If you two are looking for Kouga, why not ask his girlfriend?" She asked with a smile. Miroku kissed her on the cheek. "Come on InuYasha." He laced his hand with Sango's, and turned towards the main hall. InuYasha followed.

A girl about the age of 17, was putting her backpack in her locker. She was wearing black pants, and a white spagetti strap top. To go with her outfit, she had a black hat. She turned, when their was a tap on her shoulder. "Hey, have you seen-" Sango stopped mid-sentence. She noticed the girls tear stained face. "You poor thing! What happened?!" She asked, as she dragged her to the girls bathroom.

InuYasha and Miroku watched as the two girls disappeared behind the pink door. "I wonder what happened?" Miroku asked, as he heard a farmillar voice. He turned, and gasped. There, was Kouga. But ... he wasn't with his girlfriend. He was with a girl that he'd never seen before.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sango got a wet paper towel, and wiped Kagome's face. "You wanna talk about it?" She asked in a sooting tone, as she sat next to one of the sinks.

Kagome clutched herself. "Kouga dumped me." She said in the quietest voice. It took Sango a few seconds to get the words together. "Are you okay, now?" She asked with a smile. Kagome smiled a small smile. "Thank you."

The two left the bathroom, and walked to their next class. They had it together. "Good morning class. Let's get started." Ms Kazama said with a smile, as she began her history class. Sango slipped Kagome a note; since they were sitting next to eachother. _"You wanna come over to my house after school?" _Kagome smiled, and reached for a pencil. _"Sure!"_

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Car Drive- After School**

"I don't know what Kouga's problem is! Look at you! You've got the looks, the body, and what does he do? He dumps you!" Sango yelled, as she stopped at a red light. Kagome forced herself to smile. It wasn't like she was going to cry again; because she wasn't. She was over Kouga WOLF.

"You two must have had a good thing going?" Sango asked, as the light turned green. "It's not that far away. About five minutes." Kagome nodded, and sunk into the passengers seat. "He showed me who his NEW girlfriend was." She said in a whisper. "She's pretty."

Sango stopped her car in the middle of the road. "He did what! No way! Girl, we've got to plan revenge on that idiot!" She yelled, as she sped off. She tried to ignore the cars honking at her.

"Do you know who she is?" Sango asked, as she tossed Kagome a bottle of water. Kagome nodded. "Her names Ayame Hinatya." She said as she took a sip. She was alittle amazed that almost everything in her new friends house was ... pink. "Hmph, I know her. We've got first peroid together." Sango said under her breath, as she sat. "You know, I could just kick his ass for you." She said with a smile. "I do it to Miroku, ALOT." Kagome smiled. "There you go! A real smile!" Sango said with a squeal.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Idiot-Idiot-Idiot **

"You're an idiot," Miroku said, as he made a left turn. "Kagome was one of the **HOT **ones." Kouga sighed. "Well, I like Ayame now," he said in a reasoning tone. Miroku rolled his eyes. "Whatever. When she gets someone else, don't go kissing her feet in an attempt to get her to forgive you." He said with a glare, as he pulled up to his house. He could see his mother threw the front window.

Miroku walked into his room, to see InuYasha sitting on the bed. "Good, you're on time." He said, as he sat next to his bestfriend. He pulled out his computer chair. "Have a seat." He said in an emotionless tone.

Kouga gulped, and sat. Miroku reached under his bed, and pulled out his year book from 2002. "Let's see. Higurashi ... Higurashi ... got it!" He said, as he turned to page 104. "You sure you want to dump this face?" He asked, as he held the book out to his friend.

Kouga tried to look away. Oh how innocent his girlfriend looked. InuYasha thought that it was best to say nothing. When he saw the picture of Kagome, his insides turned mushy. The question was ... why?

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Mixed Feelings-**

Kagome was home in time for dinner. She ate; talked to her mother; and went strait to her room. She threw her hat to the side, and let her hair run down her back. She plopped onto her bed. Her mind kept thinking, 'What am I gonna do with my life?'

Kagome had dated Kouga since freshman year. She was senior, and single. It was strange. Kouga had talked to Kagome about marriage. It was going to be hard to block that memory out of her mind. There was a knock at her door.

"Kagome, I have to go away again. I'll be back as soon as I can." A tall woman said. She had white skin, and jet-black hair. Kagome sat up, and nodded. It wasn't a big shocker for her at all. Her mother was an actress. It was only natural for her to leave. The woman wrapped her arms around her daughter, and hugged her. She kissed Kagome on the forehead.

"Bye, sweetheart. Kaede will be here to watch you."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Next Day- What's Wrong With Me?**

It was the next day. There was nothing special about a Tuesday; unless it was your birthday. InuYasha noticed that his girlfriend was behaving like a squirrel. She wouldn't keep still. InuYasha knew that she wasn't drugged, from her scent.

"I couldn't find her all day yesterday! But, today's the day!" Kikyo said while rubbing her hands together. She had completely forgotten that her boyfriend was standing behind her. To include that, she didn't notice that Miroku was standing behind her either.

"Are you going to tell us who you're after anytime soon?!" He asked. Kikyo turned, and glared at the man. She didn't say anything. It all started two weeks ago.

Sango was walking to school; humming a tune to a song. "Sango!" She heard a voice call. Sango turned, to see Kagome running towards her.

"What's up?" Kagome asked with a smile. Sango eyed her friend in awe. Kagome was wearing denim pants, and a pink shirt. It was nothing special.

"Someone's trying to get a new man!" Sango said with a squeal, and a pointed finger. Kagome blushed. "No. I'm just trying to get over Kouga." She said with a glare. Sango laughed. "Yeah, and you're a bad liar." The two walked to school together. They were never board with eachother.

"Kagome, if you ever did get a new boyfriend ... who would he be?" Sango asked, trying to change the subject. "I'm not all that sure," was all Kagome said, as their school came into view. "You know-" "No thanks." Kagome said. She already knew what her friend was going to say.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sango and Kagome spent the whole day together. Miroku had started to get alittle jealous. He watched as the two ate their lunch. "I've been trying to get Kagome alone ALL day." Kikyo said under her breath, as she chewed her food. InuYasha eyed his girlfriend. So Kagome was the one that she was looking for? Why did she want to talk to her alone?

"Everything okay? You seem quiet?" Miroku asked, as he nudged InuYasha. InuYasha blushed. He didn't know that he'd been staring at Kagome. "F-Fine." He said with a small smile, as he ate in silence. Miroku had started to get suspicious. While he was thinking, Kouga appeared. He couldn't take his eyes off his ex-girlfriend.

"Don't look at her." Miroku said with a glare. Kouga sighed, and sat. "Sooo ... where's Ayame?" Miroku asked, hoping to start a subject. Kouga smiled. "Not sure." Was all he said, as he stole another glance at Kagome. "She looks pretty today." He said with a blush.

Miroku slapped his hands down on the table; catching the attention of his friends. "**YOU **dumped her, **YOU **left her for Ayame, and now **YOU'RE **saying that she looks pretty!" He yelled.

"And your point is?" Kouga asked with a smile. He didn't notice his blush deepen.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"What do you think they're talking about?" Sango asked Kagome in the quietest whisper. She knew that if she said anything loud that InuYasha would hear her with his hearing.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "I don't care." She said as she looked at her food. Sango squealed. "Congratulations! You passed the first test! Not caring!" She said with a smile. Kagome returned the smile. She was glad that she had passed whatever kind of test that her friend had given her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Phone Conversations-**

Sango sped out of school as soon as the bell rang. She was anxious to talk to Kagome on the phone. Miroku was offically jealous. "I can't believe her! Leaving me for a girl! Oh my gosh! What if she's a lesibean?!" He asked anyone who was listening.

"You sound just like a house wife!" Kouga said with a laugh.

InuYasha stayed silent. He had been in deep thought throughout the day. Miroku had of course, noticed. "Kouga, we'll see you tomorrow." He said with a smile, as he dragged his bestfriend away. Kouga nodded, and went to find his girlfriend.

"You wanna tell me what's wrong? You're usually in a fight everyday with Kouga." Miroku said in a reasoning tone, as he caught the eye of a group of five girls. He knew to stop trying; since they were probally staring at InuYasha.

"That bastard." InuYasha said under his breath, as he rolled one of his claws into a fist. Miroku's face turned red. "Why am I a bastard?! What the hell did I do to you?!" He yelled. InuYasha looked at his bestfriend with a confused look. The look of the innocent.

"Not you, idiot! I was talking about Kouga!" While InuYasha was listening to Miroku yell at him for being an idiot and scaring him, Kagome caught his eye. She looked deep in thought. She also looked like she was tired, or had been crying. InuYasha laughed when she flinched when her phone started ringing. It was obvious that it was Sango. He blushed, when she walked his way.

"Miroku?" She said as she held her hand out. "Sango wants to talk to you."

Miroku stopped yelling at InuYasha, and took Kagome's phone. "Yes?!"

InuYasha and Kagome watched as Miroku fought with his girlfriend threw the phone. While watching, Kagome happened to steal a glance at InuYasha. She smiled when he looked her way. "Feeling better now?" He asked as he returned the smile.

Kagome nodded. "Thank you."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Miroku hung up several minutes later. He ran a hand threw his hair, and grabbed InuYasha. He didn't realize that he'd grabbed Kagome as well.

Trugging to his car, he shoved them both in the backseat. "Jesus, when'd you get so heavy?" He said under his breath, as he got in the drivers seat. Putting his key in the ignition, he car shook as it turned on.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome had landed on something warm. Lifting her head, she blushed and got off of InuYasha. She opened her mouth to say sorry, when InuYasha slapped his hand on her mouth. He put a finger on his lips, and sat up strait.

Nodding, Kagome sat up and looked out the window. She was sweating all over.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow," Miroku said as he stopped at InuYasha's house. Grabbing Kagome's hand, InuYasha pulled her out of the car. He waited for Miroku to leave before giving her his attention. "I'll walk you home," he said with a smile as he noticed that he was still holding her hand.

Kagome lifted her head from her interlaced fingers, and smiled. "Okay."

Walking down the street, she never realized how close she lived to InuYasha. She almost started thinking that she wanted to live a mile away from him, just so she could keep holding his hand. She cursed herself when she reached her house. "Thanks for-" She blushed when InuYasha leaned down to her. Kissing her on the cheek, he turned to leave.

"See-ya tomorrow."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Narrator-** Kouga's just being stupid. What will happen to InuYasha and Kagome after this KISS?

****

**xXBRiXx**


	2. Locked in the Closet: Part 1

**School Of Love- Chapter 2**

**Locked in the Closet : Part 1**

&&&&&&&&&&&&

InuYasha groaned as he watched the clock. He didn't know why he was feeling this way. He was... excited? Turning away from the clock, he waited impaitently for Kagome to enter the classroom. He had assumed that she was dressed hott or something, since he saw her name written on the boys' locker room wall. He smiled when Kagome's scent filled the room. His mouth fell. It suprised him. Kagome wasn't dressed hott. She was wearing a white shirt, and navy pants. Then... guys actually thought that she was hott?!

Kagome noticed InuYasha staring at her, and smiled at him. She took her seat infront of the blushing demon.

Class was as usual, boring. "Just draw anything," Mrs Junji said, as she sipped her coffee. She wasn't exactly the _best _teacher.

The class drew whatever they wanted to draw. Miroku drew a perverted picture of a blonde five seats away from him. InuYasha drew a picture of a motercycle. Kagome drew a picture of a flower on Mrs Junji's desk. The class drew for half an hour.

When the bell rang, everyone stood to leave.

"HOLD IT. Here's your homework assignment. Check this list to see who your partner will be. Spend the whole day together, and do a portrait describing what you learned about that person." Mrs Junji said, as she glared at InuYasha. "Make sure to _do _the assignment. Don't slack and forget about it."

"InuYasha," Miroku coughed with a chuckle.

The class protested. Miroku checked the list first, and laughed. "Well LOOK who got paired together!" He said while pointing to InuYasha and Kagome. The two looked at eachother, and blushed. Miroku checked the list for his name, and gasped. He had Katara Werai; the blonde who he was drawing his perverted picture of. Katara glared at him. "Let's get this over with."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

InuYasha and Kagome decided to do their assignment at the park. The steady silence was somewhat thankful. It was better than trying to start a conversation with someone that you hardly knew. A cool breeze started blowing. Kagome thanked the heavens for it. She was sweating all over.

When they got to the park, they looked for the nearest bench. InuYasha found one a few yards from the playground.

"You're the mysterious type, aren't you?" Kagome asked, trying to start a topic.

InuYasha looked down at her, and smirked. "You seem like the depressed type," he said as he sat on the bench.

Kagome sighed, and sat next to him. "I guess I am."

That responce caught InuYasha's attention. "What are you talking about?" He asked in an interested tone. He was... curious.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "It just seems that bad things keep happening to me." She said as she looked down at her pad of paper. She only knew one thing about InuYasha; he was very curious.

"What kind of bad things?" InuYasha asked. It was getting hard for him to get Kagome to confess.

Kagome put a strand of hair behind her ear. She thought that her sweating had stopped, but she was wrong. It had gotten worse. If it wasn't for the breeze, Kagome'd have to make an excuse like, 'Didn't you feel the rain a few seconds ago?'

"My mom's an actress that's gone all the time. My dad's drug addicted. He tried to kill me when I was seven. He gave me a scar on my arm from when he cut me _trying _to kill me. And, Kouga dumped me," Kagome concluded, as the sun hit InuYasha on the face. She was suprised when he didn't flinch of move. She studied his eyes, before moving her pencil. She drew the right one. She'd have to shade it in when she got home. "You know about me, what about you?" She asked; hoping to change the subject.

InuYasha had to think. There wasn't really anything exciting about him. "I'm 18; My favorite color's red; My dad died when I was nine; I have two brothers; and... that's it." InuYasha said, as he looked to the side. He hoped that Kagome wouldn't put what was obvious in his appearence in her portrait.

Kagome dropped her pencil. "I'm so-"

"That's okay. I'm over it. What happened to your dad?" InuYasha asked. He was board with the subject of his dead father. He didn't want to go threw all the pain again.

"He's in jail. The good thing is that he writes; saying that he wants me to visit him. But mom won't let me." Kagome said, as she drew a picture of a stone. She wrote the words R.I.P in it. Kagome shaded in the stone a dark gray.

InuYasha gave his attention to his portrait. He drew a picture of Kagome's arm with the scar. It was visible threw her shirt. Next, he drew a sideway version of Kagome. He added her smile that turned him on.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Later, InuYasha took Kagome to McDonalds. Kagome couldn't help but think that she was on a date.

InuYasha noticed that she was staring at him. He lifted his head, and smiled at her. "You okay?" He asked, as a certain someone entered the restaurant. InuYasha stood, and wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist. He dragged her out of the restaurant.

Kagome looked threw the window, and sighed. "No, I'm not okay." She said, as she fell to the floor. She wrapped her arms around her legs, and buried her head.

InuYasha could hear her quiet sobbing. He looked threw the window, and started growling. "I told Miroku that Kouga was a damn bastard," He said under his breath, as he went to Kagome's side. He sat next to her, and rubbed circles in her back with his thumb. It didn't seem like Kagome was going to move anytime soon.

InuYasha watched as the first raindrop fell from the sky. "Just like the movies." He said under his breath. That one raindrop, led to many more. Strange, since it had been a beautiful day.

InuYasha took off his jacket, and put it on Kagome's shoulders. He carried her bridal style to his car.

The drive home was silent. InuYasha thought that he'd end up upsetting Kagome if he said anything.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Kagome said in an emotionless tone, as she grabbed her backpack. She didn't look back at InuYasha, as she walked into her house.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Wednesday- Good Grades**

**Feeling Any Better?**

InuYasha kept an eye out for Kagome the next morning. He wanted to see her smile of assurance. So far, he hadn't seen so much as a glance of her.

"Hey, has anyone heard of Kagome? I called her last night and she didn't answer," Sango said in a worried tone, as she leaned on Miroku's shoulder. Kagome had become a bestfriend to her.

Kouga appeared, about two minutes later. He had Ayame tucked under his arm.

"You're a real jackass," InuYasha said with a glare.

That comment was something that Miroku was waiting for. It was only natural that InuYasha and Kouga would fight atleast once a day. 'Here comes the explaination.'

"Just how the hell was _I _supposed to know that she'd be at McDonalds?!" Kouga yelled.

Miroku and Sango were confused.

"Just to let you know, she hates you more than usual now." InuYasha said with a snarl, as the bell rang. The five split to their first peroid classes. Kouga wasn't finished with his fight yet. "Just what the hell are you doing hanging out with her anyways?!" He yelled, as he walked into his first peroid class. He didn't want to wait for an answer.

InuYasha didn't answer. He walked in a fast pace to Mr Huku's class.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

During the five minute break from fourth peroid, Kagome went to her locker. There was a note attatched. _"Feeling any better?" _It said.

Kagome smiled, and ripped off the note from her locker. She reached into her backpack for a pencil. She wrote a responce, and shoved it into her pocket. She had to find InuYasha. He probally wanted his jacket back. Kagome walked towards her fifth peroid class.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

InuYasha walked into his art class, and sighed. Kagome wasn't in her seat. Was she absent or something? InuYasha took his seat next to Miroku.

"You're looking bitter," Miroku said while eyeing him.

InuYasha didn't answer. A small smile crept onto his lips, as he saw Kagome threw the classroom window chatting with Sango.

Kagome entered the room just in time for the tardy bell. She took her seat infront of InuYasha, and turned to face him. She put his jacket on his desk, and placed the note ontop of it. She spun around in her seat.

InuYasha looked at the back of her head, and reached for the note. _"NO."_

InuYasha stole Miroku's pen. _"Why?" _He wrote. He flicked it on Kagome's desk. She wrote a quick responce, and gave it back to him. _"Because it feels like he's trying to make me jealous! He probally is! Do you think so?" _

InuYasha never knew that that was how she felt. He tapped her on the shoulder. "Stay after class," He said as Miroku eyed him.

Kagome forced herself to nod. She turned and sulked in her seat. She suddenly got a stomach ache. All she wanted to do was curl up in her bed and never get out.

Mrs Junji slapped her homework on her desk. "Daydreaming won't get you an education in this world, Ms Higurashi."

Kagome rolled her eyes, and gasped. There were blue stars all over her paper and an A written on it.

InuYasha got his homework next. He was in the middle of thinking. He felt Mrs Junji's eyes peircing threw his skull.

"Mr Tashio. May I remind you that you're in an art class and not home? You don't need thoughts to draw. Ms Higurashi and yourself should clear your minds before entering my classroom." She said with a glare, as she leaned across InuYasha's desk. She slapped Miroku's homework on his desk, and sighed.

"Kazzana, you _failed_." She said with anger. "Attempting to draw a picture of your partner nude is not aloud in my classroom."

Miroku rolled his eyes, and shoved his paper in his backpack.

InuYasha watched as his teacher pulled herself off his desk, and went to the row of students behind him. He growled, when he heard the faint laughter of Kagome. "Very funny," he mumbled, as he looked at his paper. There were red stars all over it, and an A. His face turned pale. He raised his hand.

"Mr Tashio? Is there a reason why you're not just shouting your questions like you always do?" Mrs Junji asked, as she narrowed her glasses at him.

"Is there a mistake with this?" InuYasha asked. He was used to doing great work and getting F's on them. He never understood why. Now all that suddenly changed?

"No. Your grade is correct. It shocked me as well. Putting you with Ms Higurashi was one of the best things I've ever thought of," Mrs Junji said, as her lips started quivering. They started to form into a smile. She slapped her hand over her mouth. "Don't think that I've grown a soft spot for you."

Kagome turned to InuYasha, and smiled at him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

After class, Kagome found herself standing in the gym; tossing a basketball with InuYasha. "Why am I here?" She asked, as she caught a ball being thrown at her.

"This is the only place where Kikyo won't look for me. She's scared of balls; and there's not a class this peroid for gym." InuYasha said, as he caught the ball that Kagome threw at him. "You still care about Kouga, don't you?"

Kagome gasped. The person that she'd only known for a day, was reading her like a book. Suprisingly, she shook her head. "I don't. I just can't believe that he's _already _got another girlfriend." She said as she fell on her ass; staring into space. "Is it that easy for guys to start dating again?!"

InuYasha sat next to her. "When _will _you start dating again? The sooner you start dating, the sooner you start making Kouga jealous." He said with a smirk. "You know, I'm the one that always makes him upset. It'll be strange watching him get mad watching you with some random guy." He said with a slight blush. 'What am I saying?!'

Kagome didn't seem to hear him. She was staring into his eyes. 'Why can't all guys be like him? I hardly know InuYasha, and we're talking like we've known eachother for years.' She said to herself with a smile. She shrugged her shoulders. "All I know is that Sango set me up for Saturday."

"Who is he?" InuYasha asked in slight panic. 'No _way _in hell am I jealous!'

"I don't know. Sango won't tell me," Kagome said with a sigh.

InuYasha was going to say something to cheer her up, but flinched when he heard his name being called.

No doubt that it was Kikyo. And, she was coming his way. Why wasn't she in class?!

InuYasha stood, and pulled Kagome to her feet. He interlaced her hand with his, and ran to the nearest door. InuYasha ran to the parking lot, and shoved Kagome into his car. He ran over to the drivers side, and got in. Putting the key in the ignition, the green door to the school opened. Out popped a fuming Kikyo. "INUYASHA!"

Too late. InuYasha was already gone.

The drive was silent. Kagome was too scared to say anything. She looked at InuYasha threw the corner of her eye. He looked... troubled. It wasn't like him. Kagome wanted to say something nice, but simply locked her gaze somewhere else when InuYasha turned to face her.

InuYasha's eyes softened. He flicked on his signal, and changed lanes.

"Why are you running from your girlfriend?" Kagome asked. What could she say? It slipped.

InuYasha was curious as to why she didn't ask why he had just kidnapped her. "I don't wanna talk to her." Was all he said, as he drove down the street. They had already missed half of 6th peroid. It would be a waste for InuYasha to take Kagome back to school. InuYasha drove to his house. He was safe for atleast thirty minutes.

Then, _she _would come looking for him. School would be over.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Why am I here?" Kagome asked, as InuYasha tossed her a soda. She was hoping that nobody was home. She wasn't in the mood to meet any family members. The two were in his kitchen.

"You're crazy if you think I'm ditching school by myself," InuYasha said with a glare. He stood from his seat, and walked to the fridge. There was a note on it. _"Sesshomaru went somewhere and I'm working today! I'll be back at around 3:30! I Love You, Mom."_

"I know that you ditched school. But, why did you run from Kikyo earlier?" Kagome asked. She watched as InuYasha read the note. From his mother perhaps?

InuYasha sighed. "I can tell that she wants to dump me."

Kagome gasped. "Why would you think that?"

"Because I told her something that she didn't want to hear two weeks ago." InuYasha said in a sad tone, as he set the note down. He went back to Kagome's side, and sat.

Kagome was going to ask what it was, but didn't. There was a knock at the door.

InuYasha flinched and stood. He looked at his watch. Thirty minutes had gone by fast! "That's probally Kikyo." InuYasha said under his breath, as he pulled Kagome to stand. He led her to a closet, and shoved her inside. He got in with her and turned on the light.

Kagome leaned against the wall. "Is Kikyo the vicious type?"

InuYasha laughed softly. "Yeah. One time when I didn't answer the door, she climbed on the roof to sneak a peek in my room to see if I was there." He said, as he sat on the floor.

Since the closet was so small, Kagome had to sit in his lap.

InuYasha didn't entirely mind.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Bri Note**- Alittle Inu/Kagome fluff here! I know that it's in the beginning, but who cares! Kikyo's up to no good. What's she on InuYasha's tail for?

Next Time-

Locked in the Closet : Part 2

****

**xXBRiXx**


	3. Locked in the Closet: Part 2

**School Of Love- Chapter 3**

**Locked in the Closet : Part 2**

&&&&&&&&&&&&

A boy who was eight was walking home from school. He gasped, when he saw his brothers girlfriend sitting on his porch. "Um, hi Kikyo." He said with a small smile.

Kikyo glared at the kitsune. "Shippo, where's InuYasha?" She asked as she tapped her foot. She had been waiting for over 30 minutes.

Shippo shrugged his shoulders. He knew that his brother was in their house; his scent told him that InuYasha was in the closet. "I'll go check for you." He said, as he put his key into his house. Shippo closed the door just in time before Kikyo would have barged in. He walked to the closet, and opened the door. He gasped. The air was extremally hot, and his brother was pale from exhastion of being stuffed in a closet for so long.

"Is this your new girlfriend?" Shippo asked with a giggle.

InuYasha and Kagome looked at eachother. They blushed.

"Shippo, go close all the blindes." InuYasha said, as he arched his back. He was tired of being in the position that he was in. He wondered what time it was. Kikyo surely didn't want to talk to him that bad, right? He started feeling guilty. But, he _was _dealing with Kikyo Shikon; the world's biggest slut.

Shippo nodded, and went to the living room; the kitchen; the halls; and the dining room. He closed all the blindes. It was dark in the house. "You can come out now!" Shippo said in a whisper, as he sat on the couch. He could hear the squirms and squeals as the two teens struggled to get out of the closet.

"Do you know what Kikyo wants?" InuYasha asked, as he sat on the couch across from his brother. It felt good to be in room temperature again.

Kagome sat next to him. The boy before her was... cute. His fuzzy tail caught her attention. 'A fox demon?' She said to herself, as she eyed InuYasha. A dog demon and a fox demon being brothers? Kagome was extremally confused. She rubbed her sweaty forehead.

Shippo shrugged his shoulders. "She doesn't look happy." He said, as he heard a rustle upstairs.

"Shit! I didn't lock my window!" InuYasha said, as he stood. He laced his hand with Kagome's. The two ran back to the closet.

"What am I supposed to do about Kikyo?!" Shippo said in a whisper.

"Think of something!" InuYasha said, as he quietly closed the door. He sat, and pulled Kagome into his lap. He didn't turn on the light since Kikyo would be sure to see it. Even in the dark, he noticed something: Kagome was sitting in his lap, facing him. Their lips were centimeters away from eachother. "Um, InuYasha?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah?" InuYasha asked.

"Nothing," Kagome said with a smile, as she laid her head on InuYasha's chest. She didn't really have a choice. She didn't mind them being so close. She 'did' mind that her arm and right leg were tangled with InuYasha's.

InuYasha noticed as well. His legs and arms started feeling numb. He had one arm behind his back, separating his back from the wall. His other arm was tangled in Kagome's hair. He steadily tried to untangle it.

"Forget it," Kagome mumbled into his chest. She was... happy.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kikyo checked all the rooms upstairs. She charged downstairs when she was positive that InuYasha wasn't anywhere in the upper half of the house. "Shippo. I can't find him." She said with a glare, as she popped her head into the kitchen.

Shippo stood, and followed her. "I didn't find him either. Why not come back later?" He asked with a cracked smile.

Kikyo eyed the small demon. She ignored him, and walked towards the dining room. She checked under the table. Shippo flinched, when the garage door opened. He heard the sound of heels hit the tiles that followed to the kitchen. His mother was home.

"InuYasha? Shippo?" Mrs Tashio sang, as she entered her house. She noticed that it was strangly dark.

Shippo popped his head out of the dining room. "Mommy!" He said, as he got into his mothers arms. Mrs Tashio hugged her son. "Where's InuYasha?" She asked.

Shippo hated to lie. But, he forced himself to; for his brothers sake. "I'm not sure. But, Kikyo's looking for him." He said as he pointed to the girl looking under the dining room table.

"Hello dear." Mrs Tashio said, as she set her son down. "Looking for something?" She asked. She never really liked the girl before her. She had a terrible sense of fashion/style. But what did she know? She had to wear a woman's suit all day.

Kikyo stood, and dusted herself off. "Hi. Tell InuYasha that I came to see him." She said with a wave, as she walked towards the living room. She slammed the front door shut.

Shippo sighed with relief. He and Kikyo weren't the greatest friends. Mrs Tashio looked down at her son. "Shippo, I'm going to take a shower. Tell InuYasha to _GET OUT_ of the closet by the time I'm done." She said with a smile, as she walked upstairs.

Shippo nodded, and went to the closet. "InuYasha, mom-"

"I know," InuYasha said with a sigh, as he slipped out of the closet. "Cover for me while I take Kagome home." He said, as he laced her hand with Kagome's, who was still in the closet. He yanked and pulled her into his arms. He suddenly blushed when he realized what he'd just done.

"Thanks," Kagome said with a smile. She pulled a strand of hair out of her face.

Shippo eyed the teens with awe. "She's his girlfriend." He said under his breath, with a smile.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

The drive home was full of laughter. "You're crazy to be dating someone that possessive!" Kagome said, as she socked InuYasha in the arm. She never knew that Kikyo was that controlling. She always thought that InuYasha wasn't a soft person when it came to women; or men.

InuYasha laughed. The two didn't have anything to talk about after that.

Kagome only lived about a minute from InuYasha by car. "InuYasha, what did you tell Kikyo two weeks ago?" She asked. She flinched when InuYasha looked at her with emotionless eyes.

"Nothing," he simply said, as he pulled up to her house. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said with a small smile, as he watched Kagome step out of his car.

Kagome nodded, and watched him drive off.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Thursday- Curious**

**Just Where Were You?**

InuYasha groaned, as he opened his eyes. He looked at his alarm clock that was going off. It was 6:30am. InuYasha sat up and held his head in his hands. Closing his eyes, he tried to think positive. He hadn't gotten alot of sleep that night for some strange reason. He shook his head free, and sighed when he felt someone watching him. He turned, to have a pair of violet eyes, staring at him. "What is it?" He asked, as he rubbed his eyes.

"Kikyo came to my house yesterday, looking for you." Miroku said with a glare. "Just where the hell were you?"

InuYasha sighed. "I was home, why?" He asked.

Miroku shrugged his shoulders. He noticed the small blush appear on his bestfriends face. "I don't know. She just seemed like she wanted to talk to you." He said as he stood. "I'll be waiting downstairs." He said as he left the room.

InuYasha stood, and stretched his arms. He was tired, and felt lazy. He walked to his bathroom, and took a shower. Half an hour later, he walked downstairs.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Ye have a good day," Kaede said with a smile, as she watched her grandchild put on her backpack. School was coming to an end for her.

"Bye, grandma!" Kagome said; returning the smile. She closed the door behind her. For some reason, she was in a good mood. It was 7:15am; freezing; early; and Thursday. She's be on a date with her 'ADMIRER' in two days. Kagome just wanted to know who the guy was. It was take about fifty pounds off her back. She smiled, when Shikon came into view. She gasped, when she felt a sharp pain in her arm. She saw the blood dripping onto the concrete.

"Where's InuYasha?" Kikyo asked in an emotionless tone.

"What makes you think I'd know?" Kagome asked, as she tried to hold back her screams. The chilly air hit her flesh; causing her to shiver.

Kikyo released her.

Kagome fell to the ground, and picked out Kikyo's artificial nail that had been dug into her skin. When she looked up at Kikyo; she was gone.

Kagome reached down to her waist, and took off her jacket. It would help hide the blood until she could get to a bathroom.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

InuYasha and Kouga were listening to Miroku talk, when the caught the scent of blood; Kagome's blood. They both tried to fight the urge to go and see what was bothering the girl that they'd both had a connection with.

"What's wrong with you two?" Miroku asked, as Sango appeared.

"Don't mess with Kikyo. She's in a BAD mood." She said between her teeth. When she turned to InuYasha; he was gone. "What the?" She said in confusion.

Miroku looked just as confused as she did.

(2o Minutes Later...)

Kagome stepped out of the girls bathroom, to come face to face with InuYasha. He looked concerned and sad. Kagome didn't know what to say. 'Does he know?' She said to herself, as she thanked the heavens that she was still wearing her jacket. She had wiped her wound, but it still hurt.

"Let me see," InuYasha demanded. This wasn't the first time Kikyo has hurt a close friend of his that was female. It seemed that Sango was off limits.

"See what?" Kagome asked with a cracked smile. 'How did he find out so soon?!' She said to herself, as she saw the innocent look on InuYasha's face. "I don't know what you're worried about," she said under her breath. It seemed that InuYasha wasn't going to tear his gaze away from her anytime soon. She sighed, and lifted her right sleve.

InuYasha gasped. "What happened?" He asked. He knew Kikyo's work.

"Um, I don't wanna talk about it." Kagome said, as she pulled her sleve down. That was all there was to it. She looked into the golden eyes that she liked so much. They were filled with anger and defeat. "Are you-"

"I'm fine. Stop worrying about me," Kagome said, as she dragged InuYasha to their first peroid. She had started to wonder why she didn't tell InuYasha that it was Kikyo who hurt her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

After school, InuYasha waited for Kagome outside her 7th peroid class. He was board and wanted to spend some time with her. He also wanted to apoligize. He knew that he had been worried about her, but he didn't care. Kagome was something special; a real friend. She was someone who understood him and didn't care that he was a jerk. It was obvious. Even he knew it himself. He was a jerk, and he was proud to say it.

Kagome stepped out of her geology class, and smiled. "Is there something you want?" She asked.

InuYasha returned the smile, and shook his head. The two walked down the emtpy school halls. "You think Kikyo's looking for you?" Kagome asked; breaking the silence.

InuYasha shook his head. "No, she's got cheerleading practice today." He said with a sigh, as he put his key into his car. "Where do you wanna go?" He asked, as he put his key in the ignition.

Kagome eyed her friend. "Don't you have anything better to do than to hang out with me?" She said with sarcasim. The two fought all the way to the mall.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Body Jewerly- The Gift from InuYasha**

InuYasha and Kagome were walking threw the mall, window shopping. InuYasha sensed someone following them. He turned, and inhaled the air. "Something wrong?" Kagome asked. InuYasha turned to her, and shook his head.

"Nothing," he said, as the two continued walking.

Kagome caught sight of a bracelet that she liked. She laced her hand with InuYasha's, and tugged him into Claire's. InuYasha noticed Kagome's reaction to the bracelet.

"You ready?" Kagome asked once she was done. InuYasha nodded. "I'll be out in a minute." He said with a smile. Kagome nodded, and left the store. She had wondered why her friend would stay in a women's jewerly store. The only body jewerly that was visible, was a golden loop earring on InuYasha's right ear.

InuYasha left the store, about two minutes later. He didn't say anything.

Five minutes later, InuYasha and Kagome were eating at the food court, when Miroku and Sango appeared. "Just what are you both doing here?" Miroku asked, as he sat next to his bestfriend.

Sango took a seat next to Kagome. "We're leaving," she said as she stood and dragged Kagome by her shirt.

"That was fast." Miroku said, as he gave InuYasha his attention.

InuYasha sipped his Coke in silence. He was trying to avoid the question that he knew Miroku was going to ask. "Are you two dating?" Miroku finally asked.

"No, she's just a friend." InuYasha said, while looking at the floor.

"Hm. Say what you want." Miroku said, as he stood. "Let's go find Sango and Kagome." He said as he left the food court.

InuYasha sighed with relief. That was a fast conversation. He hadn't been asked anything. He wasn't sure he could answer. All his life he'd been able to have any girl he wanted to have. Kagome was different. It was like she was making a challenge for him. It was like she wanted him to chase after her. It was like... she knew that he liked her.

InuYasha snapped out of his thoughts. He didn't have a problem with letting a girl know that he was attracted to her. That only gave her more reasons to be excited. InuYasha Tashio liked Kagome Higurashi. So... why wasn't he spreading the word? It was obvious that Miroku and Sango had started a few rumors around the school and that didn't bother him. Why wasn't _he _spreading the word? InuYasha knew why. It'd ruin the reputation of Kagome Higurashi; the smart girl. He could imagine things that some kids around school would say about her.

'Did you hear that Kagome Higurashi is InuYasha's new play thing?'

'Hey Higurashi! You're dating the mutt?!'

InuYasha threw those thoughts in the trash. He never wanted them to go threw his head again. But... his thoughts were true after all. Those were things that kids would say. They were things that he'd say about other couples. It bothered him. Now, he knew how it felt.

InuYasha made a pledge: "I won't date her." The more he said it to himself, the more he started to doubt that he'd be able to keep it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Once InuYasha and Miroku found Sango and Kagome, the four decided to go home. It was already 6:00pm. "We'll see you two tomorrow, then?" Miroku asked, as he gave Sango his car keys. He watched as she ran to his car.

InuYasha and Kagome nodded.

Miroku watched them. He couldn't help but laugh. 'Another rumor,' he said to himself, as he noticed that InuYasha and Kagome's arms were touching. More the less, he liked it. It was a way of showing affections. It wasn't that he minded it was just that... Kouga was his friend. InuYasha was his friend also. They both liked Kagome Higurashi; the smart girl.

"Bye!" Sango said with a smile, as she drove off with Miroku. "Kagome-chan, answer your phone! I'll call you later!"

InuYasha and Kagome waved. Their drive home was consisted of singing to the song, "Lips of an Angel." It was something that the two had in common.

Kagome couldn't believe it. She and InuYasha had something in common. She had started to realize that both of them had alot in commom; she liked it. It felt nice that she could let her feelings go on one person of the opposite sex. Before InuYasha, her person was Kouga. Not anymore. She smiled when InuYasha stopped his car at her house.

Kagome waved, and watched until InuYasha's car disappeared a block away. She walked to her room, and threw her backpack against her wall. She sat on her bed, and smiled.

"Kagome-chan?" Kaede said, as she entered her grandchild's room. "Good. Ye are home. Come help an old woman with dinner." She said with a smile, as she closed Kagome's door.

Kagome nodded, and dug into her backpack for her scrunchie to put her hair in a ponytail. She gasped. There was a pink box sticking out of her bag. Kagome opened it, and smiled. It was the bracelet that she had been looking at at Clarie's.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Friday- Deadline **

Kagome pratically ran to school the next day. She couldn't wait to see InuYasha. She was also glad that her arm didn't hurt as much as it had the previous day. Kagome smiled, when Shikon came into view.

"Kagome! Wait up!" Sango yelled, as she chased after her friend.

Kagome stopped running, and smiled as her friend came closer to her. "Why are you in such a hurry?" Sango asked with a smile. Kagome shook her head. "It's nothing," The two walked to school together. "Guess what tomorrow is?!" Sango asked.

"Um... Saturday?" Kagome said with a cracked smile. She knew that she was forgetting something. Something important by the look on Sango's face.

Sango giggled, and shook her head. "No. Your date!" She said with a smile.

That was what Kagome was forgetting! "Who is he?"

"Sorry Kagome-chan, can't tell. He paid me $50.00; his watch; and a piece of gum to keep his name a secret."

Kagome sighed in defeat. "Fine." She said as her new enemy appeared. It was Kikyo; in her cheerleading uniform. Green wasn't her color to Kagome. "Where's-"

"I haven't seem him." Kagome said with an evil glare.

Sango was shocked that her friend could be vicious. "That was good. Teach me."

"Teach you what?" Kagome asked, as the first bell rang. She sighed. It seemed that she'd have to wait to see InuYasha.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**That Night :**

Kagome wished that she had InuYasha's phonenumber. He wasn't in school that day. Kagome wished that he was. She needed someone to talk to about her date. She didn't want to go; but at the same time, she didn't want to hurt her crush's feelings. Whoever he was. What was she to wear? Where was he taking her? What if he turned out to be a jerk? Kagome asked herself all those questions, as she stared at her bedroom ceiling. It was a mixture of pink and light blue.

"Tomorrow's going to be torture." Kagome said under her breath. She fell asleep.

(With InuYasha ...)

InuYasha stared at his ceiling. He wasn't in school that day, because he didn't know why. He didn't feel like moving for some reason. He knew that the next day would be Saturday. And Saturday... was Kagome's date. He didn't know why, but he was jealous. Just who was this admirer?

InuYasha looked at his clock. The numerals were a crimson red. 2:57am. It was late. InuYasha closed his eyes. He had to start thinking about his "PLANS" for Saturday. "Damn. What the hell's that?!" InuYasha yelled, as his eyes snapped open. He was hearing a ringing sound. He realized that it was his cellphone. Why would someone call him so late?

"Hello?" He said in a tired tone. He didn't recongnize the phonenumber on the caller ID.

"Thank you."

"What-"

(HANG UP)

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Bri Note**- Just who's this admirer? Wait and see! InuYasha's super jealous! Who was on the phone?

****

**xXBRiXx**


	4. The Date: Where is She?

**School Of Love- Chapter 4 **

**The Date : Oh No : Where is She?**

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Saturday-**

"InuYasha. Going to get up today?" Mrs Tashio asked, as she opened her son's window. It was a bright and beautiful morning. She had already woken Shippo. Her eldest son claims that he didn't need his mother to help him get up. All that was left was InuYasha; her middle son.

InuYasha groaned. "Do I have to?"

"Oh come on. It's a beautiful day." Mrs Tashio said, as she stroked InuYasha's hair. Taking that as her chance, she ripped off InuYasha's covers. "As your mother I'm _telling _you to get up." She between her glare. She added a glare to her statement.

Even InuYasha who wasn't facing her knew that she was glaring at him. It wasn't like he was scared or anything. He was tired. He didn't want to get up. It was all Kagome's fault. 'The wench calls me at 3am just to say thanks? Thanks for what?!' InuYasha said to himself, as he finally gave into his mother's yelling.

"Don't fall asleep," Mrs Tashio said with a smile, as she left. "By the way, Miroku called and wants you at the park!"

InuYasha's eyes snapped open. It was always amazing to him how quickly he forgot things. It wasn't that he didn't care, because he did. Miroku was his bestfriend. It was just that... with the whole Kagome thing... he didn't have the usual time on his hands that he normally had. When he usually spent one peroid a day with Kikyo, he was with Kagome. When he ditched school, he took Kagome with him. It had become a system that they talk 24 hours a day.

InuYasha lifted his head, and looked at his clock. It was 9:30am. He didn't seem to care. He was going threw the depressing stage in a teens life. He watched his clock intentivly. Every minute he sat in bed; that was a minute of his time without Kagome.

InuYasha forced himself to stand and take a shower. He walked out of his house at 10:00. He got into his car, and drove to the park. He was late meeting Miroku.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Tardy Demon-**

Miroku tapped his foot, as InuYasha walked towards him. It seemed that InuYasha was walking in a slow pace. Miroku knew that something was on his mind. He wasn't going to shout or yell; seeing that it was a Saturday; InuYasha's favorite day of the week. It was his, too, but... Sango always did something with Kagome or one of her girlfriends over the weekends. His favorite time to be with her was on Tuesday's.

"You're late... again," Miroku said with a sigh, as he threw the demon a football.

InuYasha didn't seem to notice the ball being thrown at him. He caught it just in time. Good thing it was a Saturday or he'd have to kick ass for someone throwing something at him.

"Why weren't you in school yesterday?" Miroku asked, as he caught the ball. He could see Sango's figure coming into his eye sight. He prepared his face for getting damage for whatever he did to her that she was going to accuse him of. She was telling the truth 100 percent of the time. It was him who always lied. It's a price to pay for a good face.

"Didn't feel well," was all InuYasha said, as he caught the ball. He threw it to Sango who had her arms out. "_Anyone _seen Kagome? I think she's hiding because she doesn't want to go on her date," she said, as she broke a nail. "Take it!" She yelled, as she threw the ball to her boyfriend. She sat on the grass, and ripped off the rest of her nail with her teeth. When she was positive that her nail was formed properly, she reached for her cellphone. No answer.

"InuYasha," Sango said, as she put her phone back into her pocket. "Where's Kagome?"

InuYasha's face turned white. "What the hell do you mean by that? Am I supposed to know where she's at all the time?!" He yelled.

Sango rolled her eyes. "Never mind. I'll see you two later." She said as she stood, and walked threw the grass.

InuYasha had become tense. He didn't know where Kagome was. His insides froze. Kagome didn't tell him that she was going anywhere. So... why would she be missing?

InuYasha laughed. He was acting like her mother. Of course, Miroku had noticed InuYasha's strange behavior.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Dating Again- Jitters**

Kagome was walking to the park. She needed to find InuYasha. "Hey Kagome," A voice said.

Kagome could tell that the person was running from the gravel rumbling under her feet. She turned, and gasped. "Can we talk?" Kouga asked.

"Um, sure. What is it?" Kagome asked, as she started walking.

Kouga walked next to her. "How have you been?"

"Fine. Where are you getting at?" Kagome asked. She didn't want InuYasha to see her with Kouga. She didn't want to give him the impression that she and her ex-boyfriend had become friends. She didn't want that. Kouga was one of her enemies now. He had broken her heart, and she could never forgive him for it. The one thing that kept her body going, left her for some red head. She knew almost everything about her ex-boyfriend.

Kouga rolled his eyes. "You're always so persistant," he said with a smile. "That's what I always liked about you." He said, as he winked at Kagome.

"I know, that's what I like about me, too. Now, what do you want?!" Kagome yelled. This conversation was getting nowhere.

Kouga took a step back. "When did you get so vicious?" He asked in a somewhat scared tone. He calmed himself. "I like it."

"When did you get to be such a jerk?!" Kagome yelled at the demon. "You dumped me, now you think you can just talk to me whenever you want?!"

"You still mad about the break up? You should be over it," Kouga said with a reasoning tone. "I found someone else. I was considering comparing you two, but now I may start rethinking on that." When he put his gaze on Kagome; she was gone.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hey mutt!" Kouga yelled. After Kagome had apparantly ditched him, InuYasha's scent filled his nose. It was either that he had her, or she seriously didn't want to talk to him. He picked the first choice.

InuYasha turned, and eyed the demon coming towards him. "What is it?" He asked.

"Don't you, 'What is it?', me! Where's Kagome?!" Kouga yelled. He wasn't in a good mood.

"What makes you think I'dknow?!" InuYasha yelled back. He wasn't Kagome's babysitter. She had the right to go where ever she wanted to go without telling him. Even though it did hurt his feelings. He didn't feel special. People other than him wanted her company. What if she couldn't find time for him anymore?

"You've been hanging out with her alot! Of course you should know where-"

"Would both of you hush!" Miroku yelled.

The two demons glared at eachother, before giving Miroku their attention span. "What happened between you and Kagome?" Miroku asked in a calm tone.

Kouga exhaled. "I just wanted to talk to her. But, she started chewing my head off at everything I said." He said, as he sat. When Miroku turned to InuYasha, he was gone.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Sorry. Ye just missed her." Kaede said with shrugged shoulders.

InuYasha smiled, and nodded. Where could Kagome be? He walked to his car, and got inside. He could smell Kagome's scent. It was mixed with heartache; and salt.

InuYasha got out of his car, and knocked on the door again. He tapped his foot and waited for Kaede to open the door. InuYasha knocked on the door _again_.

"Yes?" Kaede asked, with a smile.

"Do you know where she went?" InuYasha asked; trying to be polite even though he was in a hurry. The more he spent time chatting, the more Kagome spent time with this 'admirer'. It made him furious.

Kaede shook her head. "All I know is that she said that she had a date. She left dressed up." She said.

InuYasha nodded, and waved.

Kaede returned the wave, and closed the door.

InuYasha tilted his head back, and let out a puff of air. He was offically irritated. All he wants is to feel Kagome's hand safely in his. For her to tell him what an jackass Kouga was for dumping her. To have her face close to his just like when they were in the closet...

InuYasha didn't have anymore clues. His only option, was to go home. He had to admit it. He...cared about Kagome. She was like a sister to him. Or...could it be more than that? His pledge would have to go on hold until he came up with an answer.

InuYasha asked himself all those questions, as he drove to his house. His car had the scent of cookie dough. He smiled. It was the perfume that Kagome always wore. The scent comforted him. Not that much. It was like a Kagome replacement. Not really.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**The Date- Oh No**

Kagome read the napkin that Sango had given her on Wednesday. She was wearing a black skirt with a rose embeded in it. To go with her outfit, was a red shirt with a white collar, and a matching head band. She hoped that she wasn't too dressed up for a date with someone that she didn't know.

_"TAKE A RIGHT AT ELM STREET, AND YOU'LL SEE THE MAN OF YOUR DREAMS STANDING UNDER GENMA POLE. GOOD LUCK, GIRL!" _

Kagome rolled her eyes, and took a right at Elm Street. Walking down the street, she fiddled with the corner of her shirt. She hoped that she wasn't too dressed up for the occasion. Dressing up irritated her. She didn't know what her admirer was wearing. Kagome hoped that he wasn't wearing anything like a tuxedo. Then she'd _really _be embarassed.

Kagome gathered her strength, and looked under Genma Pole. Legend, is that you wouldn't pass the pole without getting kissed. 'Yeah right.'

There was a boy about her age standing under the pole. Kagome reconized him.

The boy lifted his head, and smiled at her. "Hi, Kagome. I'm Akitoki Hojo." He said, as he held his hand out. "I already know your name, so you don't have to introduce yourself."

Kagome smiled at the boy. He was sweet in a, "I just met you," way. She took his hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you."

"I thought I'd take you out to lunch, then we could talk for awhile." Hojo said, as he kissed Kagome on the cheek, right under Genma Pole. 'Guess I was wrong.'

Hojo led Kagome into a Wendy's. Kagome smiled, and nodded at him. "Sounds fun."

Hojo had hair that was the same light brown as hers; with beautiful dark brown eyes. Kagome thought that he was attractive; _very _attractive.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hojo watched as Kagome ate. He thought that she was the prettiest girl at school. He pratically jumped at the opportunity when he found out that she was single. It was him who had written her name on the boys' locker room wall. It wasn't like he was doing anything wrong. Some other boy would have done it...eventually. "Everything going pleasent?" Hojo asked, as he felt a vibrating feeling in his pocket. It was his phone.

Kagome opened her mouth to reply. "One second," Hojo said, while holding up his index finger. He reached into his pocket; retreiving his phone. He had a text message.

_"HAVE YOU DONE IT YET? HURRY UP!"_

Hojo read the phonenumber, and sighed. He closed his phone, and gave his attention to Kagome.

"Do you mind if I use the bathroom?" Kagome asked, as she stood.

Hojo held his hands in the air. "Sure, go ahead." He said with a smile.

Kagome returned the smile, and walked towards the girl's bathroom. She had a call from Sango. It was a good thing that she put her phone on silent. Kagome walked into the girl's bathroom, and hid in a stall. It wasn't a call she had; it was a text message.

_"HOPE YOU'RE HAVING FUN! I'M SURE NOT! KOUGA AND INUYASHA GOT INTO SOME KIND OF FIGHT AND NOW MIROKU'S TRYING TO GET THEM TO MAKE UP! THERE'S NO ONE TO PAY ATTENTION TO ME! YOU SHOULD BE ON YOUR DATE RIGHT NOW! IF YOU'RE NOT... I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL HAVE TO GIVE HOJO HIS $50.00 AND HIS WATCH! SRY BUT I CAN'T GIVE HIM HIS GUM BACK. I ATE IT! HAVE FUN!"_

Kagome smiled at the text message. She decided not to reply. Replying would take her attention away from Hojo, because Sango would keep texting her throughout her time with him. Kagome stepped out of the stall, and checked herself in the mirror. When she was satisfied with herself; she left.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hojo took a seat, just as Kagome stepped out of the bathroom. She took her seat, and smiled at him.

Hojo seemed tense. He was staring at her food. "What's wrong?" Kagome asked. Hojo snapped out of her trance. "Nothing! Enjoy yourself." He said with a smile, as he ate his food.

Kagome eyed him. He seemed jittery. As if eating was something that he _wanted _her to do. 'What if he thinks I'm anerexic?!' Kagome said to herself, as she sipped her lemonade. She ended up gulping the juice down; without knowing.

Hojo watched her drink. He smiled at her. 'That's right. You drink the whole thing!'

Kagome put her drink down, when she was finished with it. She felt queezy. 'It's only lemonade, right?' As the minutes went on, Kagome felt worse. She had a terrible stomach ache; but the urge to eat. She was tempted to get up and dance, but glued her feet to the floor in her mind. It seemed to help. Not really.

Hojo had noticed. He just kept smiling. He knew that Kagome would crack soon.

Kagome plopped her head onto the table; mumbling something. It sounded like, "My mummy stole my mommy," over and over again.

"Oh my god! Is she okay?!" The waitress asked, as she passed Kagome. She was carrying a picture of water. She was about to pour it on Kagome's head.

Hojo stood, and walked towards the knocked out girl. "Yes, she's fine. She had a long day at work yesterday. A nap is all she needs." He said with a smile, as he wrapped an arm around Kagome's shoulders. Of course when he said his statement, he had his fingers crossed behind his back. He carried her bridal style to his car. Kagome was already sleeping.

(1o Minutes Later...)

Hojo knocked on a black door. A boy that was 18, answered it. "Good. You brought her." He said with a smile. His eyes flickered in the sunlight. He turned to the woman standing next to him. "What would you like us to do to her?" He asked.

The woman smirked. "Do your worst." She said with a laugh.

Hojo nodded, and went back to his car. He opened the door, and lifted Kagome into his arms. He returned about thirty seconds later.

The woman continued laughing. "Lay her on the couch. Hurry!" She said as she clapped her hands to hurry Hojo.

"You sound just like my mother." He said under his breath, as he laid Kagome on the brown couch. "You can start." The woman said, as she sat in her chair. Hojo and the boy nodded, and went to work.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Next Morning-**

The next morning, Kaede called Sango. Sango called Miroku. And, Miroku called InuYasha. By 8:00am, they were all sitting in Kagome's living room.

"Have any of ye seen her?" Kaede asked.

The teens shook their heads. Kagome hadn't come home that night. Kaede stayed up all night waiting for her to return. She had been tempted to call Kagome's mother.

"InuYasha. Do you know where she could be?" Sango asked, as she squeezed Miroku's hand. The boy's hand had started turning purple.

InuYasha inhaled the air. He only got a glance of Kagome's scent. It was mixed with something that he never hoped he'd smell again. "Come on," he said as he stood.

"Where are we going?" Miroku asked, as he stood. To late. InuYasha was already out the door. Miroku turned to Sango. "Stay with Kagome's grandmother." He said with a smile, as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Be careful!" Sango called, as she watched her boyfriend disappear behind Kagome's front door.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Where are we going?" Miroku asked, as he put on his seatbelt. He knew that there was something going on that he wasn't supposed to know. InuYasha was acting strange. He wouldn't stop twitching and mumbling 'it can't be true', to himself.

InuYasha didn't answer at first. So many thoughts were going threw his mind.

"Earth to InuYasha!" Miroku yelled.

"I can smell her scent. But... it's faint." InuYasha said in an emotionless tone, as he made a left turn. The more he drove west, the more Kagome's scent became stronger. And...the more it was mixed with the thing...that killed his _father_.

"InuYasha. Calm down." Miroku said, as he put a hand on his bestfriends shoulder. InuYasha ignored the monk. He wasn't in a good mood. Miroku knew this, and kept silent. It was either keep silent; or die. Rule number one: never mess with InuYasha when he's thinking or mad.

He chose to live.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Bri Note**- Alittle Inu/Kagome bash again! This time, I added alittle drama! Just thought that this story could use some of it! I don't want my story to be boring that's why! What happened to Kagome? InuYasha's... father?

****

**xXBRiXx**


	5. The Single Life: She’s Okay

**School Of Love- Chapter 5**

**The Single Life : She's Okay**

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Come on, InuYasha. We've been all threw the city. You sure that you can't pick up Kagome-sama's scent?" Miroku asked, as he yawned.

"I got it this morning. But, now I can't get a trace of it." InuYasha said with a flicker of worry, as he looked at the clock in his car. It was 8:32pm. He and Miroku had been chasing Kagome all day. InuYasha stopped at Miroku's house.

"I'll see you later." Miroku said with a smile.

InuYasha didn't say anything. He was thinking of all the possible things someone could do to Kagome. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to puke. Shaking his head, he focused on something else; like Miroku waving a hand in his face.

Miroku gave him a pat on the shoulder, and exited the car.

InuYasha smiled, and pulled out of the drive way. He decided to go home, and hope that he would find Kagome soon. He felt like someone that had lost their child. No, Kagome was more than that to him. InuYasha stopped his thoughts about Kagome, when he saw a farmillar figure walk past him. He couldn't see the face from the street light's glare. But, the body seemed like Kagome's. The way the hair swayed seemed like Kagome's. The way the hips moved seemed like Kagome's. The bracelet that glittered in the light seemed like the one that InuYasha had given Kagome. InuYasha got out of his car, and inhaled the girl's scent. It was Kagome!

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome turned, when she sensed someone following her. She gasped at the arms that had tightly wrapped around her. "InuYasha?" She mumbled into his chest. "What's the matter with you?" She could feel the demons tears on her forehead.

"You're an idiot!" InuYasha yelled, as he buried his head in her collar bone. "Don't you ever make me worry about you like this again, you hear?!"

Kagome didn't say anything. The insides of her legs hurt; BAD. She wanted to respond, she really did but...

InuYasha broke the hug, and wiped his tears. "Come on," he said, as he laced his claw with her hand.

Kagome was confused. "Where are you taking me?" She asked in confusion.

InuYasha turned; shocked at the question that had come upon him. "I'm taking you home." He said with a small smile.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

InuYasha looked at Kagome threw the corner of his eye as he drove. 'I don't know what's up, but it's bad.' He said to himself, as he stopped at a red light. "Hey, Kagome?"

Kagome took her eyes off a tree, and smiled. "Yes?" She asked, as she noticed the blush appear on InuYasha's face.

InuYasha turned to the side, and sighed. "What happened?" He asked. "And don't you say nothing, because it's something."

Kagome giggled. "Since when are you so worried about me?" She asked, as she fluttered her eyes. She leaned over, and kissed InuYasha on the cheek. She wrapped one arm around his neck, and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you." She said with a smile, as she released him. Before she knew it, she was home. Giving InuYasha another kiss, she got out of the car.

InuYasha felt... defeated. "I still want an answer," he said under his breath, as he put a claw on his cheek. Crimson red took over his complection. She kissed him!

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Next Day- Silent- Grounded**

"Remember. I want ye home right after school." Kaede said with a pointed finger. Ever since InuYasha brought her home the night before, Kagome had been silent. She didn't talk; or mutter. Not even a mumble left her lips.

Kagome nodded, and waved as she left for school. It was Monday; the worst day of the week. But, that was her opinion. Everyday was seeming like the worst day to her. Her legs still hurt and... she was scared to face Hojo. Today would be a good time to not go anywhere alone.

"Kagome-sama!" A voice called. Kagome turned, and smiled at the boy running towards her. Since when did Miroku add _sama _to her name?

"How was your date?" Miroku asked once he caught up to Kagome. No answer. "I'm guessing that InuYasha found you?" Miroku asked. He was suprised, when he got a nod. "There's a start. Why so silent?" He asked. No answer. "Did someone die?" Miroku asked; hoping to crack a smile out of the his silent friend.

Kagome shook her head, still silent. She could hear Sango yelling Miroku's name from a distance. "Sango's calling you." She said in an emotionless tone.

Miroku took a step back. "It's not like you to be so emotionless-" The bell rang.

Kagome was gone in a flash.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Are you serious?" InuYasha asked, as he put his backpack in his locker. Miroku nodded. "You need to have a talk with her." He said with a pointed finger, as the warning bell for 5th peroid rang. The two walked down the hall to their art class; talking of course.

During art, InuYasha slipped Kagome a note. _"Why the hell are you so pissed?" _

Kagome reached for a pen. She wrote a quick responce, and slipped it into InuYasha's claw. _"What made you think that?! What did Miroku say?!" _InuYasha rolled his eyes, and wrote a remark. He flicked it onto Kagome's desk.

_"You're one of the worst liars I've ever met." _Kagome turned in her seat, and glared at the demon. InuYasha glared back at her.

Miroku watched in awe. Never in his day had he seen two people glare at eachother for so long. When the bell rang, the two were gone in a flash. Miroku could already hear the yelling coming from the hall.

"Just tell me what the hell's wrong?!" InuYasha yelled at the top of his lungs.

"For the last time, there's nothing wrong!" Kagome yelled back.

Miroku shook his head, and stepped inbetween his friends. "I suggest you two get running," he said, while pointing to Kikyo who was shouting for InuYasha.

(After InuYasha Kidnapped Kagome...)

Kagome was silent. InuYasha was to busy focusing on the road, to start a conversation. The two were already mad at eachother as much as it was. They both thought that it was best to stay quiet. "You know, it's nothing." Kagome said, while looking out the window.

"Bullshit. You're lying." InuYasha said with a glare, as he made a left turn towards his house.

Kagome sighed. She knew that she was lying, but she didn't want to tell anyone of what had happened the day before. She was still delerious.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"You wanna _tell me_ now?" InuYasha asked, as he gave Kagome a soda. The two were in his kitchen. InuYasha watched as Kagome played with the can. She looked confused, flushed, and embarassed. "There's nothing wrong." She said, as she looked strait into the demons eyes.

InuYasha sighed in defeat, and used his thumb to rub her cheek. He was hoping that his action would get her to confess. When she didn't, he replaced work with pleasure. 'She's got soft skin.' They sat in eachother's gaze; until there was a knock at the door.

Kagome looked at her watch. It was 2:15. She had just enough time to get home. "InuYasha, I have to go-"

InuYasha put a finger on her lips, and stood. He laced his hand with hers, and pulled her to stand.

Kagome whined. The insides of her hips had started hurting again.

InuYasha noticed, and lifted her bridal style into his arms. He carried her up the stairs to his room. He sat Kagome on his bed; closed his blindes and locked his window.

"What do we do now?" Kagome asked, as she sat up strait.

"We wait until she leaves." InuYasha said, as he sat next to her.

Kagome looked at her watch again. It was 2:21. "I've gotta get you home!" InuYasha said, as he noticed what time it was.

"But Kikyo's-"

"I'll handle her. Take my car." InuYasha said, as he held out his red car key.

Kagome hesitated as she took the key. Her hips hurt, but she had enough energy to drive herself home.

InuYasha sighed, and stood. "Go out the backdoor, and I'll let Kikyo inside. Get out of here as fast as you can." He said with a smile, as he held his claw out. Kagome nodded, and took the claw.

Once the two were downstairs, the two gave eachother a reassuring smile. InuYasha went towards the living room to get the door, while Kagome went towards the backyard to sneak out.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**That Night-**

Kagome was looking at herself in the mirror. She had open slits going down her thighs. She thought if she should see Dr Tofu. He lived across the street. Probally not. Her grandma would find out if she did. Kagome did the only thing she could do. She called Sango.

"Hello?" Sango asked. She looked at her pink alarm clock. It was past 10:00pm.

"Sango? Can we talk?"

"Sure! Why weren't you in school for 6th and 7th peroid? Did something happen?"

Kagome sighed. She started questioning if it was the best thing to tell Sango. "Can you come over?"

"Anything. I'll be over in five minutes!" Sango said with a smile. "It'd better be good, considering what time it is!"

(HANG UP)

Kagome hung up her phone, and waited. She started rocking her feet. She suddenly realized, that blood was leaking on her bed. Kagome ran to the bathroom, and grabbed a pair of pajama pants. She flinched, when there was a knock at the door.

"Kagome-chan? Why's InuYasha's car in the driveway?" Sango asked, as she opened the bedroom door.

"Right here." Kagome said with a small smile, as she opened her bathroom door.

"Is InuYasha here?" Sango asked, as she took a seat. She noticed the blood stain on her bestfriends blanket. "Kagome. Please tell me that you're in your peroid!" She yelled.

Kagome shook her head, and took a seat.

Sango's eyes widened. She started shivering. "What's going on?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Tuesday- Girl Talk**

Kagome awoke to a tapping sound. She looked at her alarm clock. It was 7:03am. "I'm up, Grandma." Kagome said in a mumble, as she covered her head with her blanket. She realized that it wasn't her grandmother knocking on her door; but it was her window. Kagome stood, and stretched her arms. She opened her curtains, and smiled. She opened her window. "What is it?" She asked, as she rubbed her eyes.

"Keys," InuYasha simply said.

Kagome reached to her dresser, and threw the red keys to the demon. "I'll be waiting for you." InuYasha said with a wave, as he walked towards his car.

Kagome closed her window. She knew that there was something bothering the demon. But, she also knew that he was careful expressing his anger towards her.

She left her house, about twenty minutes later. "You wanna talk about it?" Kagome asked, as she got into the car.

InuYasha shook his head, and drove off. "Kikyo's just pissed at me. I don't even know what I did." He said with a sigh, as he made a left turn.

Kagome nodded. "You want me to ask her?" She asked with a smile.

InuYasha gave her the most adorible puppy dog eyes, as he pulled into Shikon.

Kagome laughed. "Sure, I'll help you." She said, as she got out of the car. Kikyo caught her eye. She could see her threw the library window. "I'll see ya later!" Kagome said, as she ran to the door. She had fifteen minutes before the 1st bell would ring. Her objective: finding out why Kikyo was mad at InuYasha.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kikyo was sitting in the library, reading a book about demons. "I can't believe InuYasha." She said under her breath, as a cheerful person sat across from her. Kikyo sat her book down. "Is there something you want?" She asked in an irritated tone.

Kagome shook her head. "I just thought that I'd come talk to you. You seem upset." She said, with a smile.

Kikyo sighed. "Did he tell you?" She asked.

Kagome put on a confused face. "Did _who _tell me _what_?" She asked. InuYasha had taught her the technique of choosing the right words for certain occasions. She knew because it was the way he talked to her.

Kikyo's face turned red. "I guess that's a no. I just..." Kikyo trailed off. "I don't feel right dating someone of HIS kind." She said with a glare. "If you know what I mean."

Kagome insides were full of anger. "He's just a demon!" She yelled.

"Shhh!" The librarian yelled.

Kagome forced herself to calm down.

Kikyo snickered. "I suggest that you learn a great deal about InuYasha. Once you find out... you'll feel the same way I do." She said as she stood, and put her backpack over her shoulder. "It's over... between us." Were her final words, as she left the library.

Kagome froze. Kikyo dumping InuYasha wasn't part of the plan! Her eyes scanned the book that Kikyo had been reading. It was open to a page about... Hanyou's. "What do Hanyou's have to do with all this?" She said in a whisper, as she flipped threw the pages. Shaking her head, she set the book down, and chased after Kikyo. She thanked the heavens, when she found her getting a drink of water from a fountain.

"Please, tell me that you're not serious?! InuYasha really cares about you!" She said; hoping to knock some sense into Kikyo.

Kikyo rolled her hands into fists. "I can't accept him!" She yelled, as she ran away; tears in her eyes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sango walked into the Shikon doors. "Miroku!" She yelled.

Miroku turned, and smiled at his girlfriend running towards him. Sango returned the smile, and kissed him on the cheek. "Anyone seen Kagome? I wanna make sure she's okay." She asked.

That question caught InuYasha's attention. "What are you talking about?" He asked with interest.

Sango gasped at what she'd just said. "Nothing," she said, as she looked at the ground. The first bell rang. "Um, bye!" Sango said with a cracked smile, as she fled.

"What do you think happened to Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked, as he closed his locker.

InuYasha shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't sure. But... something told him that he should be worried. He was.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**A Sad Day, Indeed-**

InuYasha was sitting on the bleachers. He brought his legs up to his chest, and wrapped his arms around them. School had been out for over an hour. The demon stared out into the emtpy horizon. He was heartbroken. "That little slut," he said under his breath, as the first tear fell. The girl that he'd dedicated almost three years of his life to... had dumped him. The girl that was his... first love. The girl... that was a selfish, inconsiderate, stupid jerk!

"InuYasha? You okay?" A voice asked, as they sat next to him.

InuYasha didn't answer.

Kagome sighed, and wiped her tears away. She didn't know why she was crying, but it was a sad sight to see InuYasha in his condition. "I'm sorry." She said, as she looked to the side. She didn't know how to comfort her friend. It was obvious that he was in need. "You know..." Kagome said, as she fiddled with her fingers. "You'll find someone else that will make you happy. I'm sure that Kikyo will realize that she was an idiot, sooner of later." She said with a smile.

InuYasha eyed her. He returned the smile. "Maybe..." He said, as he reached for Kagome's hand. He held it in his own, and stared at the sky that was just starting to turn orange and purple. "It'll just take me awhile to get over it. I'll be okay."

"Looks like someone's feeling better." A voice said, with a laugh.

InuYasha turned, to see Miroku. "I knew calling Kagome-sama was the best option." He said with a smile.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Mall- Someone Else**

InuYasha was walking threw the mall. It was obvious that some girls had heard that he was single. He had over twenty pieces of paper in his pocket; all of them with digits on them.

InuYasha decided to take Kagome's advice. Maybe... he would find someone else. Someone that won't leave him because of his secret. Although, he already had an idea in that certain someone.

"InuYasha?" A girl said; snapping the demon out of his thoughts. "Here." She said, as she shoved a piece of paper in his claw. She was gone in a flash.

InuYasha opened the piece of paper, and sighed. Another phonenumber. Her name was Naomi. InuYasha watched as she disappeared behind a corner. She was a definate _maybe_.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Narrator**- Welcome to the single life, InuYasha! How will he cope with being alone 24 hours a day? Is he even alone that long, anyways?

****

**xXBRiXx**


	6. Miroku’s Evil Plan: Holding Hands

**School Of Love- Chapter 6**

**Miroku's Evil Plan : Holding Hands**

&&&&&&&&&&&&

'I wonder what Kikyo was talking about when she said that once I found out InuYasha's secret, that I'd feel the same way she does?' Kagome said to herself, as she walked threw the mall. It was Saturday. Kagome had stayed a great deal of a distance away from InuYasha since his **BREAK UP**. It didn't seem that he was getting any better; and there was nothing Kagome could do about it. The more she watched him hurt; the more she felt sorry for him. She smiled, when Sango came into her eye sight.

Sango lifted her head from a pink top, and smiled.

"Where's Miroku?" Kagome asked, before the demon slayer could get a word out. "He's probally at InuYasha's house." She said, with a confused tone.

Kagome nodded, and shopped in silence.

"Why?" Sango asked. She was interested in the topic of her boyfriend. "Don't forget that I'm taking you to the hospital today."

Kagome nodded. "I know. It's just..." She trailed off. "Nothing." She said with a clown smile. She was threw with the subject.

"Kagome? Why won't you tell me who hurt you? I'm sure your boyfriend would wanna know." Sango said, in a soothing tone.

Kagome gasped. "Boyfriend?" She asked.

Sango nodded. "Aren't you and Hojo dating? That's what I heard from him. I asked him how your date was, and he said that it was the best date of his life." She said with a smile.

Kagome rolled her hands into fists. "What's wrong?" Sango asked. "I thought that you'd be happy to know that Hojo cares about you?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Hospital- Minor- What A Relief!**

Sango was sitting in the hospital waiting room. She was scared. A hospital was a place where people went to die. Well, to her it was. "Kagome-chan, please be alright." She said under her breath, as she buried her head into a magazine. Kagome had been in the doctor's office for three hours.

"Sango, you ready?" A voice asked.

Sango dropped the magazine, and gave a sigh of relief. "Thank the heavens that you're alright. How did it go?" She asked, as she hugged her bestfriend.

Kagome reached into her pocket, and pulled out a piece of paper. "Oh, so you just have an infection and you have to get a prescription?" Sango asked, before Kagome could even get a word out. Kagome nodded. She was suprised that Sango didn't notice the crutches under her arms. While in the doctor's office, she had fallen. Her legs were badly infected.

(3o Minutes Later ...)

"Alright. I took you to the hospital; got your prescription; and went shopping!" Sango said with a smile, as she drove down the street. "What else do you wanna do?" She asked.

Kagome eyed her friend; and smiled. "I know that you wanna go see Miroku." She said with a giggle.

Sango blushed. "You're right about that. You wanna call it a day?" She asked. "Or... I could take you to InuYasha."

Kagome sunk into her seat. Sango stopped her car. "You like him... don't you?" She asked in amazment.

Kagome blushed crimson red. Just her luck.

Sango waved her finger in the air. "I knew it! He likes you, too. I can tell." She said with the biggest smile, as she sped down the street. Kagome's face was tomato red by then.

"I mean, it's great that you like him. You two would make a cute couple. InuYasha could use someone like you. You're sweet, and gentle. Kikyo was cold, and hard. And to be honest, bitter." Sango said, as she pulled up to Kagome's house.

"Enough with my babbling. Have a nice day!" She said with a giggle, as she got out and helped her bestfriend get her crutches.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Sunday- Talking- The 'PLAN'**

**Left... Alone**

Kagome opened her eyes, to have a piece of paper taped to her arm. She ripped it off, and sighed.

_"We've got something precious that belongs to you! Get to Miroku's house ASAP!" _Kagome knew that the note was from Sango. What could she have that was so precious to her? She looked at her clock. It was 1:00pm! She had slept the day away.

Kagome stood, and set her crutches to the side. She didn't need them... but her doctor insisted that she use them. She walked to her bathroom, and took a shower. When she was done, she looked at her clock again. It was 1:12.

Fifteen minutes later, she left her house. Kagome sang to the song, "Fergalicious," all the way to Miroku's. She was in a good mood. She got out of her car, and knocked on the violet door. 'Must be a family thing.' She said to herself, as she door opened.

A tall woman, that was wearing violet, answered the door. "You must be Kagome?" She asked, with a smile.

Kagome returned the smile, and nodded. "You must be Miroku's mom?"

Mrs Kazzana nodded. "Go up the stairs, and stop when you get to a violet door." She said, as she walked towards her kitchen.

Kagome nodded, and inspected her surroundings. Miroku's house was mainly purple and violet. Kagome walked up the stairs, and stopped at a door at the end of the hall. She knocked on it. She didn't realize that there was a piece of paper that said, _"IF YOU'RE KAGOME, ENTER." _

Kagome opened the door, to see a sleeping form on the floor. She felt a pain in her back. The next thing she knew, she was face down on the ground. Someone must have pushed her down. She sat up, and heard the sound of someone hammering.

Kagome stood, and pulled on the door knob. She was locked inside. Atleast, it was better than being locked in a closet. Kagome could hear giggles. She listened as they vanished.

Kagome took a seat next ot the sleeping InuYasha. She thought that it was all a joke. But... that didn't seem likely anymore. Miroku's window was nailed with pieces of wood; so that was out of the question as a way to escape. And, the door was nailed as well. Kagome was stuck in the room until InuYasha would wake. She smiled. There was a note attatched to his chest.

Kagome ripped it off, and read-it._"YOU'LL APRECIATE THIS LATER!" _Was all it said. Kagome guessed that the note was to InuYasha and herself. She set the note aside, and stroaked InuYasha's silky hair. It soothed her. Kagome hadn't put her medicine on her thighs that day. But... the pain seemed to vanish; just by looking at InuYasha's sleeping face. Her hand shifted from the demons hair, to his ears. Kagome pulled her hand away, when she heard a purring sound come from him. She relaxed, and returned her hand to his ears.

(Six Hours Later...)

InuYasha opened his eyes, to darkness. There was something light on his chest. He looked down, and smiled. Kagome was laid ontop of him, and had his shirt cluthed in her hand. He didn't have any chance of getting out of this one. A wince would surely wake her. He knew one thing: she was either having a bad dream; or she was scared of the dark. Even in the darkness, he could see the look on her face. InuYasha stood; Kagome in his arms; and laid her on Miroku's bed. He looked at the monk's clock. It was 6:21pm. He had been sleeping for almost eight hours!

InuYasha sighed, and held his arm out. He walked to a wall, and used his claw to try to find the light switch. He flicked the light on, and smiled. He turned to face Kagome. She looked peaceful. InuYasha sat at the edge of the bed; careful not to wake her. He already knew that the two were locked in Miroku's room. And... he didn't have his cellphone. He was tempted to wake Kagome and ask her for her phone; but he figured that she would probally have the common sense to call someone eight hours ago.

InuYasha froze, when Kagome heartbeat quickened. He turned, and smiled at the girl that was staring at him. He guessed that she didn't realize that her hand was stuck in his hair.

Once InuYasha was positive that Kagome had fallen-asleep again, he listened to make sure that Mrs Kazzana had left for her date. When he heard a car pull out of the garage, he stood.

InuYasha walked towards the door, and put his finger inbetween the tiny space where the door and the wall separated. It was small enough for him to put only his nail into the crack. In just one swipe, the nails shattered. He put his hand on the door knob, and pulled. The nails fell to the floor. InuYasha returned to Miroku's bed, and lifted Kagome onto his back. As he turned to leave, something caught his eye. He shifted to Miroku's desk. There, was a bottle of... sleeping pills.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Next Day- Three Day Weekend**

It was noon the next day. Miroku was walking threw the mall. He gasped, when an angry demon came into his eye sight. "Ha! Can't kill me when there's people around!" He yelled with a pointed finger.

InuYasha didn't say anything. He folded his arms in defeat. They would be alone, eventually.

"Sooo... what happened?" Miroku asked with a perverted smile.

InuYasha took a step back. "What the hell are you talking about?" He asked.

Miroku laughed. "You spent over NINE hours locked in a room, WITH a girl. Don't tell me nothing happened." He said in a, "Don't try to hide anything from me," tone.

"Nothing." InuYasha said, as he walked away in a fast pace. He knew that he was going to be questioned.

Miroku chased after him. "What do you mean **NOTHING **happened?! Do you know how long it took me to sneak crushed sleeping pills in your Coke yesterday?!" He yelled.

InuYasha gasped. "So it was you!" He yelled. Miroku gave a childish laugh, and shrugged his shoulders. "What can I say..." He said while looking at the ground. In the blink of an eye, he was gone.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome was walking threw the mall. She had been told to meet Sango there. Kagome was also hoping that she would get the chance to give InuYasha back his jacket... again. She didn't know why, but she woke up that morning in her room. AND, she was wearing his jacket.

Kagome smiled. She liked that way InuYasha smelled. She expected most boys to smell like sweat. But, InuYasha's scent was unique to her. A thought struck her. 'What if Kikyo's worn this?!' She said to herself, as she started to doubt the thoughts she was thinking.

Kagome blocked the thought out of her head, and walked to Macy's. She could hear laughing. She reconized the laughter as Miroku's. "Ha! Can't get me now!" The voice yelled.

Kagome followed it. She sighed at what she saw. Miroku was cowardly hiding behind Sango.

Sango turned, when she heard footsteps behind her. She smiled. "We're leaving." She said with a glare, as she started dragging her bestfriend away.

Miroku was tempted to chase after his girlfriend and female friend. He could feel InuYasha's eyes piercing threw him. He turned, to come face-to-face with a smiling demon, who was cracking his knuckles.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Pizza Night- Holding Hands**

Kagome took a seat next to InuYasha, and grabbed a slice of pizza. "Where's Sango?" She asked, as she took a bite.

Miroku didn't quite hear the question. He had a rather large bump on his head. He simply sipped his Sprite. He knew NEVER to try to slip sleeping pills in InuYasha's food. He waited for his girlfriend to step into the restaurant. There were about twenty kids from school. About five girls, gave an interest in him.

Sango walked threw the Pizza Hut doors, about ten minutes later. "She'll be back." She said with a glare, as she tore Kagome away from the teens. She dragged the girl to the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked. Sango dropped her. She walked to the bathroom door, and peeked outside. She pointed to a certain person.

Kagome's insides shattered. "No..." She said in a whisper, as she fell to the bathroom floor. "It took you long enough to notice." Sango said, as she wiped Kagome's tears with a tissue. "Try to ignore Hojo." She said with a smile.

Kagome nodded, and looked at herself in the mirror. She was definatly going to get questioned by InuYasha as to why her eyes had a red tint to them.

InuYasha became alert, as soon as he smelt the scent of salt; coming from Kagome. There was something wrong. He watched as Kagome took her seat. She was silent. Her eyes were hidden under her bangs. He reached over, and laced his claw with her hand. He squeezed it.

Kagome stared at the demon with a confused look on her face. InuYasha gave her a reassuring smile in return. He flinched, when he heard a farmillar laugh. He turned, and gasped. He knew why Kagome was upset. Hojo was at a table, with Nakuru Guru. And... he was with Kikyo. InuYasha sulked into his seat.

Kagome had noticed. Now, it was her turn to give InuYasha alittle cheering up. She tugged on him so that he was sitting up strait, and twisted his arm to keep him that way. She knew that her lock on him didn't have any effect on him. But... ATLEAST it kept him from falling out of his seat.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Narrator**- What happened to Kagome?

Next Time-

The Jacket Keeper : Miroku's Girl

****

**xXBRiXx**


	7. The Jacket Keeper: Miroku’s Girl

**School Of Love- Chapter 7**

**The Jacket Keeper : Miroku's Girl**

&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was Tuesday morning. A man about 40, was staring outside his window. The sky was gray, and it was silent. Thoughts kept going threw his head. "I wonder how she's doing?" He asked anyone who was listening, as he stood. He had a piece of paper in his hand.

"Another one?" The security guard asked.

The man nodded, and handed it to the man dressed in blue.

"Same address?" The security guard asked.

The man nodded again. Once the security guard left, he sat on his bench. He looked at his atire. The orange ashamed him. Who would want to talk to someone that tried to kill their own daughter? All the man could do... was blame himself. But, he had his reasons. "Suki..." He said under his breath, as he laid on his rock hard bed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**That Night- So Close!**

Kagome was walking to InuYasha's house. She had to talk to him. It seemed to her that he had been keeping a distance from her at school that day. Kagome had started wondering what could be bothering him. She walked for about five minutes, enjoying the peacefulness of the silence. She smiled, when InuYasha's house came into view. She put a confused look on her face. There was a figure ontop of the house.

"InuYasha?" Kagome asked.

The figure stood, and jumped off the roof. "You need something?" InuYasha asked with a smile.

Kagome had completly forgotten why she had come to see him. "Um, here." She said with a clown smile, as she took off his jacket that she STILL had. She had forgotten the day before to give it back.

InuYasha took the jacket in his claw, and held it out to Kagome. "Keep it." He said with another smile, as he smelt a scent. He wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist, and dragged her to his backyard. The two leaned against the house.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked with concern, as she sat on the grass. InuYasha sighed, and sat across from her. "Kikyo..." He said in a whisper, as he hid his eyes.

Kagome didn't know what to say.

"You know, she talked to me today." InuYasha said, as he noticed his vision getting blurry. "She said that she's better off with Naraku." He said, as he looked strait into Kagome's eyes.

Kagome spread her arms out, and reached for his claw. She held it in her hands, and squeezed it. "I told you on the bleachers that you'll find someone, and you will." She said with a smile, as she pulled the demon to stand. Kagome wrapped her arms around him, and hugged him.

InuYasha blushed. He couldn't tell if Kagome knew or not, but he didn't care. She... fit so right in his chest. Before he knew it, he had his arms wrapped around her waist, and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her on the neck, and inhaled her scent. "You always talk positive." He mumbled into her hair.

"You'll be okay then?" Kagome asked, as she lifted her head. She gasped at the way InuYasha was staring at her. 'What's with him?' She pretended to check her watch. "Um, I gotta go!" She said with a smile, as she broke the hug. She checked to make sure that Kikyo wasn't standing outside InuYasha's front door anymore.

Once she was positive that Kikyo had left, she gave InuYasha a last reassuring smile. She left.

InuYasha was frozen in place. He was 100 percent sure that he was blushing. Either that, or his face was on fire. "Wow."

Shippo came outside about ten minutes later, with a bag of trash. "InuYasha, you okay?" The kitsune asked, as he deposited the trash in the dumpster. InuYasha didn't answer.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Wednesday- Avoiding- Embarassment**

Kagome was trying her best to listen to what Sango was talking about. The two were walking to school. She was trying not to blush. She promised herself that she wouldn't tell anyone what had happened between herself and InuYasha the previous night. It wasn't that anything happened. It was just that the two had been alone. And, Kagome was begging herself that she wasn't being too forward with InuYasha.

"Something the matter?" Sango asked, as she stopped talking about what a jerk Miroku was. She had caught him rubbing another girl's ass, while they were on their date Tuesday night.

Kagome shook her head. "Nothing," She said as Shikon caught her eye.

Sango continued talking. "Anyways, I can't believe that monk..." She continued babbling. When the two were on campus, they waved and went their separate ways.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

InuYasha walked threw the main hall in a fast pace. He was in a hurry to find Kagome. It wasn't like he had anything to talk about. He just wanted to get to see her, after what had happened. He smiled, when he saw her infront of her locker.

Kagome turned, when she felt someone watching her. She gasped at InuYasha, who was grinning at her. She smiled, when he tapped his watch. He started counting down from ten.

Kagome giggled, and slammed her locker shut. She ran down the hall, and took a left; going up to the third floor of the school. There were alot of emtpy classrooms that weren't used on the third floor, so she had plenty of places to hide.

As she ran up the spiral of stairs, she could hear footsteps coming after her. She silently made it to the third floor, and looked at all the emtpy rooms that were used for political meetings for the senior class president and so forth. She picked the Home Ec. room, and swung the door open. Classes didn't start in the Home Ec. room until fourth peroid, so she had lots of time.

Kagome closed the door behind her, when she heard someone step onto the third floor. She examined her surroundings. There were ten sinks, ten stoves, ten islands, and tons of silverware. "It IS a Home Ec. room after all." She said with a smile, as she felt two arms wrap around her.

"You pick crappy places to hide," InuYasha mumbled into Kagome's hair. The first bell rang. He turned her so that she was facing him, and kissed her on the cheek. "Do you enjoy making me chase after you?"

Kagome blushed.

InuYasha laughed, and laced his claw with her hand. He tugged her to start walking.

Through the whole walk, Kagome's heart was racing. 'Is it true?' She said to herself, as she put a hand on her cheek. 'It is! InuYasha kissed me! Me?!' She said to herself, as she smiled at the demon walking with her. Never in her life had he been so attractive.

(Free Period)

After fourth peroid, InuYasha's first destination was Kagome. He assumed that she was going to pull another stunt, after she left their math class in a flash. He smiled, when he saw her infront of her locker. He had wasted almost a whole peroid finding her. He snuck up behind her, and rested his forehead on her shoulder.

"How are you feeling?" Kagome asked, as she nudged him.

"Better, actually." InuYasha said with a smile, as he leaned against the rows of green lockers.

Miroku showed up, with a reddish mark on his cheek.

"What'd you do?" InuYasha asked, as he tried to hold in his laughter. Miroku sighed. "She hates me. All I have to say is that it's not my fault. My hands are like magnets." He said with a perverted smile.

Kagome's blushed a deep red. She swatted Miroku's hand off her ass, and slapped him. It was a good thing that the fifth bell rang. "BYE," Kagome said with a glare, as he lugged her backpack on her shoulder. She disappeared in the crowd of students.

Miroku knew that InuYasha was staring at him. "You deserve it." InuYasha said, as he walked to his fifth peroid class. Miroku chased after him. "You're not the one with two slap marks on your cheeks!" He yelled, as he pointed to his face.

"It's a **GOOD **thing I don't!" InuYasha yelled back, as the two walked into Mrs Junji's class. Kagome wasn't in the room yet. "I'll be back." InuYasha said, as he gave Miroku his backpack.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome stepped out of the bathroom after her chat with Sango about Miroku. She walked towards her art class. She had about two minutes before the tardy bell.

Kouga was standing outside Kagome's art class. He smiled, when he saw his ex-girlfriend walking towards him. Kagome tried to avoid eye contact, as she took one step into Mrs Junji's class.

Kouga pulled her out. He put a note in her hand, and kissed her on the cheek. He left in a flash.

Kagome stared at the note in her hand. She felt like flushing it down the toilet. Even worse, she felt like asking InuYasha if she could use his lighter that he always had in his car to burn it. That was an option. What if he had a lighter in his backpack? If he did, surely he had cigatettes. That wasn't likely.

Kagome blocked the evil thoughts out of her mind, and walked into her class. "Nice of you to join us, Ms Higurashi." Mrs Junji said, without lifting her magazine from her face.

Kagome didn't answer. She was a minute early. She took her seat, and waited for InuYasha to enter. "Mr Tashio, you're _actually _on time today." Mrs Junji said, not lifting her head from her magazine for him either.

InuYasha rolled his eyes, and took his seat. He knew that there was something bothering Kagome. He tapped her on the shoulder.

Kagome turned, and put on a fake smile. She had already read the note from Kouga. "What's wrong?" InuYasha asked, as Kagome put the note in his claw from her ex-boyfriend. He opened it, and carefully read it.

_"Do YOU think that breaking up was the best thing?" _A low growl started to form in his throat. "That bastard." He said under his breath, as he folded the note. "Mr Tashio, language." Mrs Junji pointed out. Again, InuYasha rolled his eyes, and gave the note back to Kagome.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

After school, InuYasha inhaled the air to try and find Kagome's scent. Once he found her, he took off into a fast run. "Do... you think... that breaking up... was the best thing?" He asked between breaths, as he finally found her.

Kagome rolled her hands into fists. "Don't ask me that! He's the one that dumped _me_!" She yelled, as the tears started to fall.

InuYasha took a step back. 'Shit! I wasn't supposed to make her cry!' He said to himself, as he wrapped his arms around the crying girl. "You hate him, don't you?" He asked, as he squeezed her.

Kagome nodded into his chest. She had stopped crying by then. But... she enjoyed being in InuYasha's embrace. It was comforting.

InuYasha could tell that he was blushing. He broke the hug, and laced his claw with Kagome's hand. He tugged her to start walking. He enjoyed being silent. Talking was what made Kagome cry. He was willing at that point to have his voice box removed from his throat. "He talked to me about everything. Even you." Kagome said, as she nudged the demon playfully.

"Like what?" InuYasha asked, as he nudged her back. He wasn't expecting any news. He told Kouga everything he told Miroku. It was natural.

"Just about what kind of fights you two would get into. And..." Kagome trailed off, and looked to the side.

"Tell me." InuYasha said. "It can't be anything that I wouldn't already know." Kagome bit her lip, and focused on the ground. "Can't." She simply said.

InuYasha sighed. He put his claw on Kagome's chin, and turned her so that she was facing him. Kagome tried to look away. InuYasha had the puppy dog eyes, again. "I don't wanna hurt your feelings." Kagome said, as she struggled to get out of the embrace. "Does it look like I care what the hell other people, and Kouga, have to say about me? Can you atleast tell me what it's about?" InuYasha asked.

Kagome sighed in defeat. "You and Kikyo." She started to say. "Um, he said that he knew that she was cheating on you with Naraku." InuYasha released Kagome. He had a smile on his face. "Told ya that it's nothing I don't already know." He said, as he re laced his hand back with hers.

Kagome's face was full of shock. "You're saying that you knew that she was cheating on you?"

"Yeah. Why?" InuYasha asked with the least interest. He was trying to stay in a good mood.

"Not sure. It just seems strange that you're not sitting in the corner of your room, crying. How did you know?" Kagome asked. She couldn't imagine what InuYasha was going threw. She would have never thought that someone who knew that their lover was cheating on them, would be so calm about it.

"I knew eversince I saw her at Pizza Hut with Naraku and Hojo. I even knew before that. We would be somewhere, and Naraku would show up. She'd tell me that she had something to do... and she'd leave."

"With him?" Kagome asked.

InuYasha shook his head. "No. She'd wait until she was _'sure' _that I was gone."

"Did you ever follow her?"

InuYasha stopped walking, and nodded. "Just once. Never did it again." He was tired with the subject. He didn't want to sound weak; even thought he was cracking on the inside.

A car drove by. It drove back in a flash. You could hear the slashing of the brakes and tires.

"Two feet away, Mr Tashio." Mrs Junji said with a glare, as she turned to Kagome. "Have a nice day, Ms Higurashi." She said, as she drove off. Smoke came from her car. Once she was gone, the teens laughed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Kouga Talk- Gossip**

Kagome walked into her house, said hi to Kaede, and walked to her room. "What took so long?" A voice asked. Kagome turned to her bed, to see Sango. She looked at her clock. It was 3:02. She was normally home at 2:30. "Just out." She said with a cracked smile, as she took a seat.

"Kouga talked to me. He said that he still cares about you." Sango said, as she reached into her pocket; retreiving a note. "He said to give this to you."

Kagome stared at the note, and took it. _"Oh yeah! I forgot to ask, 'Are you dating the mutt or something?'" _She crumpled the note, and threw it at her wall. It didn't even make it half way there. It fell on her carpet.

"Sooo... how are you and Miroku doing?" Kagome asked with a smile. She didn't want to express her anger.

"Don't say his name in my presense." Sango said with a glare, as she stood.

"It's that bad, huh?" Kagome asked. She opened her mouth to tell Sango about the Home Ec. extravagence.

"Speaking of "M," I have a meeting with him at McDonalds. I'll call you later." She said, as she put her backpack on her shoulder. She left without another word.

"Bye!" Kagome called after her. She heard her front door slam shut.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Battle For The Girl- "If She's Truely _Yours!_"**

It was about eight that night. Miroku was at InuYasha's house, discussing the night that he'd just had. "So, you two dating again or what?" InuYasha asked. He wasn't even listening. His mind wouldn't get Kagome out of it.

Miroku hugged himself, and shook his head. "She still hates me. She said that she **SAW **me at school today flirting." He said under his breath. "I'm gonna keep trying to get her. Even with sixteen phonenumbers from girls who can't stay away from me." He said with pride.

InuYasha smiled. His facial expression quickly changed. He could smell someone's scent in his house.

"Is it true?" A harsh voice asked, as they barged threw InuYasha's door.

"Miroku. Get out." InuYasha said with a glare. Miroku eyed his bestfriend with curiousity, before standing.

"See you two later." He said as he left. He ran down the stairs, and continued running until he was in his car. His destination... was Kagome's house.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bri Note- It looks like an InuYasha/Kouga Showdown! The fight for Kagome!

****

**xXBRiXx**


	8. Enter Adacus: What’s Wrong With Kagome?

**School Of Love- Chapter 8**

**Enter Adacus : What's Wrong With Kagome?**

&&&&&&&&&&&&

The man was eating in the cafeteria. "Hey Adacus, something wrong?" A fellow member asked, as he sat across from the thinking man.

Adacus snapped out of his thoughts. He noticed that he had started spilling chilli on himself. "I've seen your wife. She's famous!" The man who went by Iruka, said. Adacus nodded. He wasn't interested in hearing someone brag about his wife. The two weren't even married anymore. They got divorced in '97. It was 2000.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Miroku And The Wolves- Continued...**

Miroku drove to Kagome's house. Actually, he didn't stop at Kagome's house. He stopped about a block away. He could see some of Kouga's thugs, and wolf demons that chose to stay in their demon form; outside her house. It seemed like they were expectiong him.

Miroku stepped out of his car, and walked casually down the street as if he didn't see the demons. "Miroku. What are you doing out **THIS **late?" One of the thugs, Ginta, asked.

Miroku rolled his eyes. "Just what are **YOU **doing outside Kagome-sama's house?" He asked. Ginta laughed. "Boss's orders. Things are going according to plan." He said, as he looked at his watch.

Miroku reached for his cell phone. He had to get some kind of contact with Kagome. "Looking for this?" Ginta asked. Miroku was wide eyed. Ginta was the only person on the planet that was as sticky fingered as he was.

Sango appeared, ten minutes later. She was staying the night at Kagome's house. She was shocked, when she saw demons, and Miroku, all outside her bestfriend's house. "I hope that you guy's aren't staying the night, too?" She asked, as she got out of her car. She put her backpack full of clothes on her shoulder.

"Let the woman pass." Ginta said. All the demons moved out of the way.

'What's going on?' Sango asked herself, as she knocked on Kagome's door. Kagome answered it. In a flash, Ginta grabbed Miroku and disappeared. All the other demons vanished as well. "Come on in." Kagome said with a smile.

Sango put on a confused look. "Don't you see the demons outside your house?!" She yelled, as she turned. She blushed.

"Sango, are you okay?" Kagome asked. There wasn't a demon in sight. "Never mind." Sango said, as she entered the house. She would have to pay close attention to the demons throughout the night. 'I never knew wolf demons were **THAT **fast.'

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**The Battle Has Only Begun- Fight!**

Kouga circled InuYasha. He had to admit, he had started feeling delerious. There was blood seeping threw his shirt, and his pants. To him, it wasn't fair. He had put as much damage on InuYasha, as InuYasha had done on him. Then, why was he still standing? "I don't have time for you." Kouga said, as he turned to leave. "I'll be watching." Were his last words, as he left.

InuYasha was tempted to chase after the demon, but stopped. Kagome would kill him if he did. "Damn." He said under his breath, as he fell to his floor. He was pretty sure he had Kouga's scratch marks on his stomach. Just by inhaling his own scent, he knew that he had three gashes in the middle of his stomach. He fell into a deep sleep; letting the blood seep onto his carpet.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Thursday- Where Could He Be?**

InuYasha groaned, as he opened his eyes. He could hear someone screaming his name.

"You're alive! You're lucky that I'm not telling mom!" Shippo yelled, as he hit his brother upside the head. InuYasha rolled his eyes, and sat up. "What time is it?" He asked, as he held his head.

Shippo checked his watch. "6:00." He said.

"Okay... What **DAY **is it?" InuYasha asked. "6:00," wasn't specific enough. He had passed out many times, and woken up the next day. "Thursday." Shippo said, as he sat.

InuYasha stood. He immediatly fell to his knees. The gashes in his stomach were worse than he'd thought. He stood, and held onto his bed; right before he was about to fall again. InuYasha slowly made his way towards his door.

"Where are you going?!" Shippo asked, as he watched the droplets of blood fall to the floor. "You're not well enough!" He yelled.

InuYasha made his way down the stairs. "I'll be fine in a few days." He said, as he grabbed his jacket. He looked outside. It was just after sunset. "I'll be back later." He said, as he closed the door. He was a demon. His wounds weren't that serious.

Shippo watched his brother disappear into the mid day.

InuYasha walked in slow motion down the street. He wasn't in a hurry or anything. How he was walking, was the fast he could walk. He didn't realize, that it'd taken him two hours to get to his destination.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome was walking home from Sango's house. She was in a bad mood. Not seeing InuYasha had put a great deal on her. She had seen Kouga that day, and he had bruises and marks all over him. Kagome assumed that the two had gotten in some sort of a fight. She didn't notice the tears start to fall. She walked in silence; watching her tears fall onto the gray concrete.

Five minutes later, her house came into view. There was someone leaning on the street light/pole, near her house. The person's face was covered by the hood of their jacket. Kagome walked past the figure. They seemed farmillar to her. Wait. Kagome turned, and faced the person. Two triangles were formed at the top of the hood.

"InuYasha?" She asked. The person shifted. Kagome could see the shimmer of amber. She wrapped her arms around the demon, and buried her head into his chest. "Are you okay?" She asked between sobs. She suddenly felt a wet feeling on her hands. She broke the hug, and gasped. Her hands were completely red. "He hurt you... didn't he?"

InuYasha took two steps back. Kagome walked up to him, and brung her backpack to her chest. She went threw it, and pulled out a tube. She took his claw, and put the tube inside it. Her fingerprints of blood were visible on his claw. "Use it." Was all Kagome said, as she ran into her house.

InuYasha watched her slam her door. He opened his claw, and gasped. It was a priscription. And... it had her name on it.

InuYasha looked up, when Kagome's window opened. "TO THINK THAT I SPENT A WHOLE DAY WORRYING ABOUT WHAT COULD POSSIBLY BE WRONG WITH YOU!" Kagome yelled, as she slammed her window shut. She ended up opening it again. "JERK!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Next Day- Easy to Forgive**

InuYasha lifted his shirt. The gashes in his stomach had started healing. Actually, they were healing faster than usual. Kagome's medicine had helped. InuYasha pulled his shirt down, and put on his jacket. He left for school in the morning air.

School went by slow. InuYasha thought that he'd die before he got to 5th peroid. He had something for a certain someone. Actually, he had to give his certain someone something.

Finally, when he got to 5th peroid, Kagome didn't lift her head to look at him. She didn't look good. InuYasha was tempted to wrap his arms around her, and hug her to death. But instead, he took his seat; trying not to cause an episode.

Miroku noticed that smile on his bestfriends face. The bell rang.

Mrs Junji stood, clipboard in hand. "Mr Tashio! It's a miracle! You've been on time all this week!" She yelled. She was so shocked the she dropped her clipboard. Miroku was amazed. He squinted at the small writing. There weren't any checkmarks on InuYasha's name. Mrs Junji glared at the demon. "Let's just start class." She said under her breath, as she took her clipboard that Miroku held out to her.

During class, InuYasha slipped Kagome a note.

Kagome squeezed the note in her hand. She was tempted to flush it down the toilet. But, she let herself read it. It wasn't like she'd care about what InuYasha had to say to her. She was already mad at him enough as it was.

(15 Seconds Later...)

Kagome literally dropped the note after reading it. She turned in her seat, just as the bell rang. InuYasha was gone.

Kagome stood, and stepped out of Mrs Junji's classroom. She walked threw the main hall, not caring if she was late to her next class. She smiled, when a pair of dog ears caught her eye. Kagome snuck up behind the demon, and wrapped her arms around him.

InuYasha turned in the embrace, and smiled. "Does this means that you're not mad at me?" He asked with puppy dog eyes.

Kagome shook her head into his chest. Who knew that a simple, _"I'm sorry"_ written on the back of InuYasha's math homework, would make her so happy?

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Saturday- Fighting Couple- "What's _WRONG_?!"**

Kagome awoke the next morning, to have a letter on her night stand. She was confused, when it was addressed to her. Kagome grabbed the note, and ran to the guest room. She sat at Kaede's right. "Grandma..." She said, as she rustled the woman. "Get up." Kaede mumbled something that Kagome didn't understand, and opened her eyes.

"Something on ye mind?" She asked, as she sat up. Kagome put on a confused look. "Is this for me?" She asked, as she held up the letter.

Kaede shrugged her shoulders. "It was in the mail last night. I never knew that ye wrote to anyone." She said, as she got out of bed.

Kagome wasn't listening. She made sure that her grandma had made it to the bathroom, before returning to her room. She sat on her bed, and read the front of the envelope. It had a stamp on it that said, "TOKYO JAIL."

Kagome hesitated, before using her thumb to scrape the flap of the envelope open. The letter of some sort was yellow, with fingerprints on it. After Kagome read the letter, she was in tears. "No..." She said in a whisper, and she stood. She lifted her pillow, and retrieved a pink key. She then, reached under her bed, and pulled out her matching pink box. Kagome put her key into the key hole, and heard a click sound. The box jerked open. She shoved the letter inside.

Inside the box, were a few of Kagome's dearest things. Her first lipstick tube that she'd never finished; 1,000 dollars and a bunch of change that she'd been saving; her baby ring that didn't fit her anymore; a piece of paper with InuYasha's phonenumber on it; the _'I'm sorry'_ note from InuYasha; a picture of InuYasha that she'd stolen from him the first time she had went to his house; an autograph from Hitomi Yaida that her mother had gotten her; and many more things.

Half an hour later, Kagome was sitting in her living room; wet haired. It was Saturday morning. Even Kaede had plans. "I'll be home at about noon." Kaede said, as she pecked Kagome on the cheek. She gave a wave, before leaving.

Kagome returned the wave, and sulked. She flipped open her cell phone, and looked at her contact list. She had fifty people on her list, but didn't feel like calling any of them. She was sad, and needed someone to dump her feelings on. She thought about her 51st person on her list since it wasn't in alphabetical order. She had a picture of him. Looking at InuYasha seemed to do the trick on soothing her.

Kagome settled on Sango. After her _longer _than _long _phone conversation, she hung up her phone and grabbed InuYasha's jacket that he had given her.

(3o Minutes Later...)

InuYasha sighed. He was watching Miroku and Sango fight. They had gotten into another arguement. "You were too looking at her!" Sango yelled; putting her hands on her hips.

Miroku knew that he had been looking at the cute brunette that had passed him moments ago, but didn't want to ruin his manly reputation by admitting it. He chose to stay silent. He gave InuYasha a good stare. He didn't look well. Miroku guessed that it was all his fault; dragging his bestfriend out of bed at 8:30am on a Saturday.

InuYasha rubbed his eyes, and leaned on the nearest wall. He had started to wonder if Sango had called Kagome yet. He needed her smile to wake him. Instead, a low growl started rumbling in his chest.

"Hey mutt. Where is she?" Kouga said in a calm tone. He inspected the demon before him. 'His wounds are healed?! How can that be? Mine aren't even healed yet. That's why I'm trying NOT to start a fight for once in my life.'

InuYasha forced himself to stop growling. "I don't know." Was all he said, as he shrugged his shoulders. That would have been a good time for Kagome to pop up out of the sky. But, she didn't. InuYasha flinched, when he felt his phone vibrate. He had a text message. _"PLEASE TRY TO SNEAK AWAY FROM MIROKU AND SANGO AND MEET ME AT THE PARK! IT'S IMPORTANT! LOVE, KAGOME." _The demon stared at the text message in confusion. 'Love?' What was so important that Kagome had to tell him, that she couldn't tell him over the phone? He knew that Miroku and Sango wouldn't miss him. But... there was one problem. Kouga.

"Ummm... buh bye." InuYasha simply said, as he took off. He was gone in a flash. Kouga was going to chase after him. It was obvious that he was going to see Kagome. But, he was drunk and his head was dizzy. The wolf demon decided against it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Park Conversation- Part 1**

InuYasha parked his car on the curb. He could see Kagome sitting on a swing. Just by stepping out of his car, he could smell the salt. The demon made his way to the playground. "You okay?" He asked, as he sat in the swing next to Kagome.

No answer.

Kagome didn't know if she should tell InuYasha what had actually happened to her ten years ago. Yet alone, tell him what had happened to her on her date a month ago. "Ummm..." She said, as she bit her lip.

InuYasha put his claw on Kagome's chin, and turned her so that she was facing him.

Kagome closed her eyes, and started shivering.

InuYasha immediatly released her.

"Something's wrong."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Bri Note**- Just what happened that Kagome doesn't want us to know? READ ON and find out! Thx for all the reviews!

****

**xXBRiXx**


	9. Lips of an Angel: 1990: Summer!

**School Of Love- Chapter 9**

**Lips of an Angel : 1990 : Summer!**

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sango was screaming at Miroku, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned, and gasped. It was a man that had a Kagome resemblence. Same skintone, eyes, and hair. "Mr A?" Sango asked.

The man smiled. "I knew that it was you!" He said with a laugh.

Miroku was confused.

"Um... what I mean is... what are you doing here?" Sango asked with a cracked smile. She wanted to get away from the man as fast as possible. Her bestfriend was in danger.

"I just got out this morning. I was hoping to get a chance to see Kagome. Have you seen her?" Adacus asked.

Sango shook her head. "Sorry, I haven't. I'll let her know." She said with a wave, as she turned in a fast pace. Miroku gave the strange man a smile, before chasing after his girlfriend.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Not Being Safe- Here He Comes**

Kagome swung silently on her swing. She was seconds away from telling InuYasha everything when... a white car appeared. A woman that looked farmillar to Kagome, stepped out. "What are you doing outside when you know that _he _just got out?!" Mrs Higurashi yelled, as she pulled her daughter to stand. She started dragging her to her car.

Kagome turned to InuYasha, and pulled him off his swing.

Mrs Higurashi threw her daughter and the strange boy that she didn't know, into her car. She wasn't in the mood to question her daughter. She was going to loose the one thing that gave her hope, again... unless she hurried.

Once Mrs Higurashi was home, she sent the two teens unstairs. She grabbed InuYasha. "I need you to keep Kagome company while she's in pain. Make sure she doesn't leave her room." She said with a smile. InuYasha forced himself to nod. It didn't seem that he was going to get to go home anytime soon.

Kagome went strait towards her room, and sat on her bed. She patted the spot next to her. InuYasha sat, and looked her strait in the eye. He knew what was going to happen. It did. Kagome started crying. InuYasha did the only thing a guy could do in his situation. He hugged her.

Kagome was going to question his action, but ignored it. A hug was what she wanted. She didn't know how, but she ended up crawling into his lap. They both sat in eachother's silence. "It wasn't always like this." Kagome said, breaking the silence.

"You mean with your parents?" InuYasha asked. He had started to understand the puzzle. Kagome nodded into his chest. She was ready to confess what had happened to her ten years ago.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Confessions- 1990- Father/Daughter Time- June 17th**

_"Come-on Adacus!" A seven year old girl yelled, as she pulled her father to her room. "I made you something." _

_Adacus pretended to be suprised. "Just what is this something?" He asked with a smile. _

_Kagome stopped, and playfully punched her father in the arm. "It's a secret." She said, while putting a finger to her lips. She continued dragging. She stopped infront of her room. "Now, close your eyes." The child comanded. _

_Adacus nodded, and closed his eyes. _

_Kagome turned, and opened her bedroom door. She guided her father to her bed, and sat him. "Open," Kagome said with a giggle, as she removed her father's eyes. There was a piece of paper in his lap. _

_Adacus gasped. He wasn't pretending anymore. It was a gorgous picture of himself and his wife on their wedding day. He was tempted to think that a 50 year old man that was depressed and lonely had drawn the picture. _

_"I asked mommy if I could use this." Kagome said, as she held up the identical photo in her hands. "You drew this?" Adacus asked. He was amazed that his seven year old daughter was talented with her hands. _

_Kagome nodded. _

_"You're going to Shikon High : The School for the Gifted, when you're older. You'll be the best one there!" Adacus said, as he hugged his daughter. It was just about the best Father's Day present he'd even gotten._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_That night, Adacus passed Kagome's room. He had an apple and a knife in his hands. He used the knife to cut the skin off the fruit. He turned back towards his daughter's door. Adacus silently opened it He smiled at his sleeping daughter. He took a seat next to her on her bed. "Kagome, you awake?" He asked, as he shook her. _

_Kagome babbled something, before fluttering her eyes open. "What is it Adacus?" She asked with a yawn. _

_Adacus shoved a piece of apple in his daughter's mouth. He did something he knew he'd regret. He chunked the knife into the girl's arm. _

_Kagome cried in pain. She couldn't scream, because she had the apple piece in her mouth. It was rather large. "Don't tell your mom." Was all Adacus said, as he stood and left._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_Adacus stormed into his room, and grabbed the People's magazine that was on his wife's night stand. He went to the bathroom, and sat on the toilet seat. "Suki Higurashi," was on the front cover. She was the "IT" person of the month. "Adorible or what?! Mother and daughter!" Was another topic. There, was a picture of Suki and Kagome. _

_Adacus didn't think that it was fair that his wife was famous. They lived just like another normal family... for Kagome's sake. He and Suki wanted their daughter to live a normal life; just like all the other seven year olds in the world. But... Suki had broken her word. She wanted her daughter to be just as perfect and famous as she was. Adacus knew what was best for his daughter. He reached under his sink, and retreived the bottle of beer that he had secretly hidden from his wife. He chunked off the cap, and gulped the substance down. He left the bathroom, and slipped back to Kagome's room. He could see the blood threw her blanket. _

_"Get up." Adacus commanded, as he wacked her across the head. Kagome shivered, and sat up. She had to hold her arm to prevent more blood from leaking._

_&&&&&&&&&&&& _

**Confessions Made- "That's _It?!_"**

Kagome sighed after her story.

InuYasha squeezed her close to him. "Anything else?" He asked, as he rested his chin on her head. Kagome shook her head. She was told by her mother to never mention what else that had happened to the light's of the living.

A low growl had formed in InuYasha's chest. He was tempted to kick Kagome's dad's ass that very minute. But, he remembered that he was dealing with Kagome's father. If he even tried; Kagome would never forgive him.

Kagome broke the embrace, and crawled across her bed to her window. She opened it, and put a leg out. "Coming?" She asked with a smile. InuYasha remembered what Mrs Higurashi had said to him. But, it seemed like Kagome needed to get outside. "Yeah." He said with a smile.

Kagome wasn't listening. She retrieved her leg, when a car pulled up to the house. A man stepped out, and knocked on the door. "Hurry!" Kagome said in a loud whisper, as she fell to the grass. InuYasha nodded, and closed the window behind him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome took one last look at her house, before disappearing behind a corner. She was humming the song "Brighter That Sunshine." She blushed, when InuYasha joined her. The two walked down the street, hand in hand. When the two finished their song, they looked into eachother's eyes. They were instantly caught in themselves.

InuYasha grinned, and wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist. He cocked her head and kissed her; lovingly.

Kagome felt all her insides melt. She was in heaven. Everything felt so right with InuYasha. He was calm, he was cool and he was classical. He was the kind of person who looked like a jerk on the outside, but was really sweet on the inside.

InuYasha broke the kiss, and stroaked Kagome's hair. He lifted her, and swung her onto his back.

Kagome rested her head to the side, and closed her eyes. "Where are we going?" She asked, once the two were walking for about five minutes.

"To get my car," InuYasha said with a smile, as he turned his head so he was facing Kagome. Carrying someone in the night sky to the park to retrieve his car wasn't exactly how the demon wanted to spend his Saturday night. But... it was better than nothing.

InuYasha smiled, when his car came into view. He walked threw the emtpy parking lot; listening to the sound of leaves breaking when he would step on them. "You awake back there?" He asked, as he reached into his pocket to get his keys.

Kagome nodded, and hopped off his back. She went to the passengers side, and waited for the door lock to pop up. She got into the car, to walk strait into a lip lock. The two parted, when their cell phone's started ringing. "Miss New Booty," and, "Chain Hang Low," filled the car.

InuYasha reached into his cup holder, while Kagome reached into her pocket. They both had a text message. _"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" _Was InuYasha's text from Miroku.

_"WHERE ARE YOU?! I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING! YOU DOING ANYTHING TONIGHT?" _Was Kagome's text from Sango. InuYasha and Kagome exchanged looks, before handing over the other's phone. They both read eachother's text, and closed their phones. "You wanna see a movie?" They both said at the same time.

(12o Minutes Later...)

The couple was running down the street; hand in hand. "You're such a jerk!" Kagome said with a giggle, as she squeezed InuYasha's hand.

InuYasha tried his best to look innocent. While at the movies, the two had seen Kikyo with Naraku. But, little did the self obsessed cheater know, that she had a nice gunk of gum in her hair to deal with. "She derserved it!" Was all InuYasha said, as Kagome's house came into view. He was suprised that Kagome could run as fast as he could. He had offered to carry her on his back, but she insisted on running. InuYasha never knew that Kagome was the athletic type.

When the two made it to Kagome's house, InuYasha picked Kagome up bridal style. In just one leap, they were on the roof. InuYasha almost dropped Kagome, when his ears picked up that someone was coming up the stairs. It was Kagome's mom.

InuYasha quickly opened the window, and shoved Kagome inside. By then, Kagome could hear the steps coming towards her room. "Act natural!" She said in a whisper, as she reached for a deck of cards.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Got any 3's?" InuYasha asked with a cracked smile, as the door opened. Mrs Higurashi popped her head inside, and smiled. "You two okay in here?" She asked, as she let herself in.

InuYasha and Kagome nodded; trying to look like they were paying attention to the game that they were playing. They were both obviously lost in eachother.

"Sooo... where is he?" Kagome asked, trying to be the topic starter.

Mrs Higurashi sighed, and took a seat on her daughter's bed. "Downstairs. He's _not _coming to see you. Didn't you two hear the yelling?" She asked. Mr Huga, the man who lived next door, had come and complained about the noise.

InuYasha and Kagome both looked at eachother. "We were trying not to," InuYasha said with a small smile.

Mrs Higurashi nodded. "What game are you two playing?" She asked, as she noticed Kagome's jacket on the floor. "Please tell me that you two aren't playing Strip!" She almost yelled.

"Mom!" Kagome yelled, as he face turned red. InuYasha was too shocked to say anything.

"My fault," Mrs Higurashi said, as she held her hands up in defence. "You can come downstairs once he leaves." Were her last words, before leaving. "Nice meeting you... InuYasha." You could hear threw the walls.

"How does she-"

"Grandma." Kagome said, as she laid down a pair of 7's. "Not good enough." InuYasha said with a smirk, as he laid down a pair of Ace's.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Next Morning- Lips Of An Angel- "June 14th!"**

"Isn't she the prettiest thing you've ever seen?!" A nerd said, as he sipped his soda. His two only friends, nodded.

"I wonder if she's single?" Another nerd asked. The other two dreamed of Kagome in their minds.

Kagome was sitting in the mall food court with Sango. She was wearing a red tank top and demin pants. She was also wearing her jacket from InuYasha.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

InuYasha was walking threw the mall. He was dying to talk to Kagome. Just by inhaling her scent he knew that she was with Sango. That meant one thing; he'd have to fight with her to be able to see the girl he'd become physically and emotionally attatched to.

InuYasha made his way towards Kagome. He took a seat next to her in the booth she was sitting in, and smiled. Kagome turned to her left, when she felt someone squeezing her hand. She leaned over, and gave InuYasha a loving kiss.

Sango dropped her phone from her ear. She had been talking to Miroku, when she witnessed the kiss. She squealed; making the couple part and eye her with curiousity. "How long have you two been an item?!" She asked/yelled with a pointed finger.

InuYasha and Kagome chose not to say anything.

Sango sank into her seat. "Be that way. I know that I can get Miroku to get it out of InuYasha." She said, as she reached for her purse.

Kagome leaned on InuYasha's shoulder. It was Monday afternoon. And... it was summer vacation! A high school graduate couldn't be any happier. One thing bothered her. What about the graduation dance?

"You okay?" InuYasha asked, as he nudged the girl who was using his shoulder as a pillow. Kagome nodded, and wrapped her arms around him. "It's June 14th!" She said with a squeal. InuYasha smiled at her cuteness and childness. They were caught in another lip lock.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Getting Answers- Kouga's Anger**

"Tell me." Miroku said, as he looked InuYasha strait in the eye.

"No." InuYasha said with a smile, as he looked to the side.

"You're making this harder than it already is!" Miroku yelled. A woman walked past him. She returned, and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. There are better people out-there than him." She said, while glaring at InuYasha. She released Miroku from her grasp, and left.

"I'm not gay!" Miroku yelled after her. He had gotten the attention of many women. By that time, InuYasha was already gone. "InuYasha!" Miroku yelled, as he chased after his bestfriend.

"You go get him! Make up for whatever fight you two got into!" An elderly woman yelled.

Miroku blushed at the outburst. He almost ran into a pole. Finally, he caught up to InuYasha. "You sure? You and Kagome-sama?" He asked.

InuYasha pretended to feel hurt. "Geez, didn't know that dating Kagome was such a _bad _thing." He said with sarcasim.

Miroku put his hands up in defence. "Dating Kagome-sama isn't a bad thing. I just hope you know what you're getting into." He said, as he pointed to InuYasha.

InuYasha was confused. "You'll understand later. NOW... let's get you to your woman!" Miroku said with a perverted smile.

(With Sango and Kagome...)

Sango was trying to think of a way to break the bad news to Kagome. "Kagome... how's your mom?" She asked.

Kagome was confused. "Fine... why?" She asked with a smile. Why was her bestfriend so concerned about her mother all of a sudden?

"No reason. Just thought that she'd be in a bad mood since-" Sango stopped, when she saw the flicker of annoyance in Kagome's eyes.

"Since **ADACUS **got out of jail?" Kagome interrupted.

Sango nodded. "So you do know?" She asked with a clown smile. All the information she'd been working on for the past day was declared useless.

Kagome nodded. "He was at my house last night," she said in a whisper.

"You poor thing! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine." Kagome said with a small smile. She was threw with the conversation. She didn't notice her smile widen. Was it her 'talk' with InuYasha that did the trick?

Sango eyed her.

"I get it. You had your 'boyfriend' to comfort you!" She said with a smile.

Kagome blushed. She wasn't going to tell Sango anything. It was something that she'd have to talk to InuYasha about.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ginta ran to Payless. He looked in the 10 and plus aisle, and sighed. "He got to her." He said as he prepared to see shoe's flying threw the air.

Kouga gasped, and stood. "You're sure?" He asked.

Ginta nodded. "I heard everything." He said as he crossed his arms.

Kouga stormed out of the store.

Ginta chased after his boss/cousin. "Don't do anything stupid!" He yelled.

Kouga wasn't listening. He could see the person he was looking for from a distance. Cracking his knuckles, he got ready for a dirty job.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Narrator**- What's Kouga up to? What does poor Miroku got to do with all this mess? InuYasha and Kagome are finally an 'item'. Is their relationship for the better or the worse? Summer vacation means walking threw the beach, sleeping in, and no school!

****

**xXBRiXx**


	10. The Branded Face: Miroku’s Bad Day

**School of Love- Chapter 10**

**The Branded Face : Miroku's Bad Day**

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hey!" Kouga yelled at the top of his lungs.

InuYasha and Miroku turned, to have Kouga running towards them. Behind him, was a dash of wind. In the blink of an eye, Miroku disappeared. There was also a red mark on InuYasha's face.

"Damn wolf," he said under his breath, as he inhaled the air for Miroku's scent. He wasn't going to leave his bestfriend alone with his enemy/friend for **TOO **long.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Kouga! What the hell?" Miroku yelled, as he got out of the embrace. Kouga smirked, and reached into his pocket; revealing a Sharpie marker. "Come here," he said with a glare.

Miroku turned to run. He didn't stand a chance. Kouga grabbed him, and caught him in a head lock. "The mutt won't be able to ignore this." He said with a chuckle. Miroku twisted and squirmed to try and get out of the demon's head lock. Luckily, a certain someone happened to appear.

"Kouga! What are you doing?!" Kagome yelled, as she ran to help her friend.

Kouga released Miroku, and in just two seconds; was standing infront of the fuming girl. He captured her in a kiss, and left.

Kagome was going to chase after him, but chose to help her friend the was rubbing his neck. "You okay?" She asked, as she turned to face him. She gasped.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Miroku stormed threw the mall aisles; getting the attention of many faces. "Look at him!" A small child said, as he pointed to the teen. Miroku ignored the finger, and continued his raid.

"Miroku, wait!" Kagome yelled, as she chased after him. She smiled, when a pair of dog ears came into view.

InuYasha had a rather stupid look on his face. He was going to say something, when Miroku slapped him on his already red cheek.

"Just where the hell were you when Kouga did this to my face?!" Miroku yelled. He didn't know what was on his face, but it had gotten the attention of many people.

"Here," Kagome said in a mumble, as she gave him a mirror from her purse. _"SHE WILL BE MINE!" _Miroku's face said. To go with the phrase, was a clown face. "Some friend!" Miroku yelled, as he slapped InuYasha again. He left. "You're such a jerk!" Were his final words.

Kagome stood next to her boyfriend. She wasn't sure if she should say anything. She slowly lifted her hand in the air.

InuYasha took a large step back.

"What?" Kagome asked in confusion.

"I know what 'that' means. You were about to slap me!" InuYasha yelled with a pointed finger.

Kagome shook her head in disappointment. "You're suck an idiot." She said with a smile, as she put her gentle hand on her boyfriends cheek. "Would you relax! I won't hurt you."

InuYasha forced a smile on his face, as kissed his girlfriend on the lips. He finally aloud himself to relax. Deepening the kiss, he ran his tounge over her lips; demanding enterance. A kiss was what he needed to get rid of his confused/bad mood. It seemed that everything was his fault; even though he had no idea how he was involved with whatever the person was accusing him of. _"She will be mine!" _What was that supposed to mean anyways? Kagome? 'That's gotta be it.'

Kagome gladly accepted him into her, and giggled into the kiss.

"Let's go," InuYasha said under his breath, as he broke the kiss. He realized that he wasn't in the mood for kissing anymore. "I'm not finished with you yet," he said with a smirk. He wrapped his arm around her waist, and kissed Kagome on the forehead. _"She will be mine!"_

The two walked down the mall aisles, trying to find Sango. It was obvious that Miroku would be with her.

"In there," InuYasha said, while pointing to a music store. Inside, you could see Sango. It looked like she was trying not to yell. Her face was red. She spotted InuYasha and Kagome staring at her, and barged out of the store; dragging Miroku. "Look what that jackass did to my boyfriend! He branded Miroku!" She yelled, while pointing to her innocent looking boyfriend.

"Why the hell is this our faults all of a sudden?!" InuYasha asked in a defensive tone.

"Because, Kouga used to date Kagome; and you're dating her now. As a matter-of-Miroku's-FACE..." Sango said, as she turned to Kagome. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" She said, as she glared at her bestfriend.

Kagome was going to say something, when a hand slapped over her mouth. It wasn't InuYasha's hand, she knew that. She flinched, when she heard a low growl. "Get the fuck away from her!" InuYasha yelled.

Ginta smirked. "Boss's orders," Was all he said, as he disappeared... with Kagome.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Where do you think he'd take Kagome-chan?" Sango asked. She had begun feeling guilty about what she'd said to her bestfriend. "Let's go you two. We'd better go find her." She said with a small smile, as she started dragging. She was alittle suprised, when InuYasha stayed calm. She expected to be hearing major cursing. She stopped walking, when there was a tug on her right arm. "What's wrong, InuYasha?" She asked in a semi nice tone. She was still mad that Kouga had used her boyfriend's face as a piece of canvas.

"Kagome's scent's this way." InuYasha said in an emotionless tone, as he pointed west. Sango nodded in a, "I knew that," way. "Let's get going then."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Tale of the Hanyou-**

Ginta dragged Kagome into the food court. He sat her in a chair, and held her arms behind her; preventing her any chances of escape.

"Well, you got her here in one piece." Kouga said with a smile, as he revealed himself.

Kagome looked to the side. "What do you want with me?" She asked in an emotionless tone. Why had her ex-boyfriend had his cousin kidnap her? She knew from experience that Kouga always got what he wanted; one way or another.

"What's that attitude for?" Kouga asked. "I thought that you'd be happy to see me." Kagome glared at the demon before her. She started questioning herself what she ever saw in her ex-boyfriend. "What do you want with me?" She managed to ask again.

Kouga laughed. "So persistant. Always getting right to the point. You know, that's what I always liked about you." He said, as he winked at her.

"Would you just get on with it!" Kagome yelled. Kouga threw his hands in the air. "Fine. I'll let you get back to your **Hanyou **boyfriend." He said with a smirk. Kagome's face turned pale. "What'd you just say?" She asked.

"What? All I said was, 'Now you can get back to your **Hanyou **boyfriend'. Why? Did the mutt not mention that he's only a half breed?" Kouga asked, while looking at the ceiling. Kagome didn't answer. "Look. That's all I wanted to tell you. I can tell that you're rethinking things about how trustful and honest your so called boyfriend is. Remember, I'm always here." Kouga said as he stood, and motioned for Ginta to follow.

Kagome stood, and left several minutes later. "A Hanyou? Am I even supposed to know this?" She said to herself, as she checked her watch. It was just after four, and the air conditioning was extremally high. "Wait! Where's my jacket?!" Kagome used her hand to feel the warm jacket that was supposed to be on her arms. She felt bare flesh. Ginta and his sticky fingers.

"KAGOME!" Someone yelled.

Kagome turned, to have Sango running towards her. "What'd he do to you so that I can kick his ass?!" Sango yelled.

Kagome shook her head. "He... didn't do anything." She said while looking at the ground. She went to InuYasha's side. She wasn't in the mood to continue the conversation that had barely started.

Sango shook it off, and thought it was best not to say anything. "I've got to get Miroku home so that the marker doesn't become permanent. Looks like you two have the rest of the day to yourselves." She said with a smile, as she laced her hand with Miroku's. "We'll see you tomorrow!" Were her final words, as she left.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Do you think you two will ever be friends again?" Kagome asked, hoping to be the topic starter. At first when she didn't get an answer, she thought that InuYasha was starting to feel guilty. She saw his lips form into a smile.

InuYasha smiled and nodded. "He'll call me saying that it was a stupid fight." He said, as he noticed his shivering girlfriend. He took off his jacket, and put it on her shoulders. He wasn't going to question what had happened to the first one. "Anything else you'd like to know?" When Kagome didn't answer, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Without hesitation, he pulled her into a kiss. He was in a kissing mood.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Bonfire- The ENEMY- Later That Night...**

"This is the enemy." Kouga said, as he held up a picture of InuYasha. "No one is to go near the enemy." He said with a glare, to his thugs and henchmen. They all nodded. "We won't stop, until we have this." Kouga said, as he held up a picture of Kagome. "She's what we want." He said with a smile.

"Why do we want the Higurashi girl?" A demon asked.

Kouga rolled his eyes. "We need her to complete the plan." He said, as two thugs came up to him with a trash can filled with fire and burning newspapers. "Nobody stops, until the enemy is this." He said, as he reached behind his back; pulling out InuYasha's jacket. He threw it into the fire. 'Ginta and his sticky fingers.'

All the demons howled.

"Ayame, now." Kouga said. Ayame stood, and walked over to her boyfriend. "Yes." She said. Kouga didn't want his girlfriend to feel left out, so he gave her a special job. "You know what to do, right?" He asked.

Ayame nodded, and kissed him on the cheek. "Bye boys." She said with a wave, as she walked towards her car.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Next Morning- Almost Caught- School Grounds**

It was early the next morning. Birds chirping, dogs pissing, old men getting their newspapers when...

"Where is it?!" Kagome yelled, as she went threw her backpack. "Did I leave it at Shikon?" She asked, as she stood.

"Maybe you should go check. But not by yourself. That maniac is still out there." Mrs Higurashi said from the hallway. Kagome ignored her mother's words, and put on a jacket that she had since she didn't have InuYasha's anymore. "I'm going."

In just ten minutes, Kagome was walking down the Shikon High emtpy halls. The school was open for summer school so students were welcome. Kagome walked to her locker, and twisted her locker combination. She flinched, when she heard footsteps. "Well well well..." A male voice said.

Kagome recongized the voice as Ginta. She ignored him.

Ginta snuck up behind her, and turned her so she was facing him. He punched her in the eye, and watched as she fell to the floor. "You should just give in. It would make Kouga happy." He said with a glare.

Kagome kicked the demon in the leg, and watched as he fell to the floor. She stood, and took her binder out of her locker that she'd forgotten. She slammed the door shut, and left Ginta to suffer.

"Kagome-sama!" A voice yelled. Kagome wasn't in the mood to talk to Miroku. She identified the voice as his from the _sama_. "What's wrong?" Miroku asked, as he stepped infront of her. He gasped. "What happened to you!" He yelled. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine," She simply said. Miroku eyed her.

"You're lying." He said, as he laced his hand with hers. He started dragging her to the parking lot. "Where are you taking me?!" Kagome yelled, as she started struggling. Miroku tried to not let her words get to him. He only liked it when girls suffered from him. "Look who I found." He said, as he stopped dragging under a tree. "Have a good look at her." He said to InuYasha.

InuYasha was confused. He eyed his bestfriend with curiousity, and gave into the joke. He looked at Kagome, and gasped. "Who the hell did this to you?!" He yelled. He closed his mouth, and thought about better choosing of words. He had to pick his words carefully around Kagome. "Are you okay?" He asked, as his claw found a way to her face.

Kagome nodded. "Fine," Was all she said, as she looked to the side.

"Miroku, watch her." InuYasha said, as he walked towards his car. "Just what am I supposed to do with her?!" Miroku yelled after him. InuYasha didn't answer. He got into his car, and drove off. He had smelt Ginta's scent on Kagome's eye.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Sports Crazy- Taking Out _Anger_?**

"You sure this will work?" Kagome asked, as she twirled the baseball bat she was holding.

Miroku smiled and nodded. "I saw it in a movie. Take your anger out on sports." He said with pride. To be honest, he didn't have a clue what he was doing. It wasn't really a movie where he'd seen the excersize done. It was a McDonald's commerical.

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked again. She knew that she'd be playing whatever sport Miroku had for her, for ages.

Miroku nodded, again. He walked to the pither's put on the field. He curved the ball. "Ready!" He threw the ball.

Kagome hit the ball as hard as she could. It hit Miroku in the stomach. "AHHHH!"

"Gr-gr-great. Just... great" Miroku said, as he found his way to his feet. "Just not AS HARD." He said with a cracked smile. "Ready!"

He threw the ball again. Kagome hit the ball 10 times harder. It hit Miroku in the testicles. He rolled on the ground, cursing hell for ever suggesting playing sports with Kagome.

"New game!" He yelled with a squeal, as he stood. He fell flat on his face.

"You okay?!" Kagome asked, as she ran towards him. Miroku stood strait, and held his hands out. "Five feet away." He said with a glare, as he took the bat from her. It would be of use to what he thought a baseball bat had a purpose for... walking. "You sure that you don't need-"

"FINE! JUST FINE!" Miroku yelled at the top of his lungs. Kagome quickly nodded, and looked at the ground. "Where do you think InuYasha went?" She asked.

Miroku laughed. "It's obvious where he went! He went to kick Kouga's ass for hurting you and branding me!" He said, as he pointed to his face. The writing was smudged, and blurry. His face looked like he had been beaten by Sango for groping her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"You sure about this?" Kagome asked, as she held the volley ball. Miroku nodded.

"That's why I have Sango playing with you. It's completly impossible for me to get hurt! Don't worry, I'll be fine." He said as he took the ball from Kagome, and held it in his hand. He threw it in the air. He watched in awe.

"Show me what you can do!" Sango yelled, as she hit the ball. Kagome hit it 10 times harder.

It was a miracle the Sango hit the ball back. "You're not trying hard enough!" She yelled like a coach would. She was simply obeying Miroku's orders: piss Kagome off to make her loose her temper.

Kagome hit the ball so hard, that it bounced on the ground... and hit Sango strait in the face. Sango fell onto her back. The ball bounced off her face, and hit Miroku in the testicles. "I'm so-"

"WE KNOW!" Miroku and Sango yelled at the same time.

Sango laid her head down, and stared at the sky, while Miroku cursed hell for ever suggesting playing sports with Kagome... AGAIN.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"What are we playing now?" Kagome asked, as Sango sat her on the field grass. That was enough to set Miroku on fire. He was hurting everywhere like he laid himself in a hot oven.

"I'll tell you what we're playing! It's a game, a new game. It's called, 'The Nothing Game.' Everyone can do it. Even YOU. You sit, and don't do anything to cause other's harm!" Miroku yelled, as he sat the best he could. The baseball incident as well as the volley ball incident still had an effect on him.

"Miroku, don't be mean." Sango said, as she sat. She gave Kagome a smile. "Kagome, I want you to close your eyes. Concentrate on happy thoughts." She instructed.

Kagome nodded, and closed his eyes. She tried her best to think about nice things.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Narrator-** It's pretty obvious to know who Kagome's thinking about! Miroku's way of things is rather strange... definatly.

****

**xXBRiXx**


	11. A Walk Down the Parking Lot to Remember?

**School Of Love- Chapter 11**

**A Walk Down the Parking Lot to Remember?**

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Are you concentrating?" Sango asked in a whisper. She was holding Kagome's hand to keep her pulse. She smiled at the look on Kagome's face. She was really trying.

"I'm trying!" Kagome yelled. She wasn't even in the mood to be outside. She wanted to lock herself in a cold room and never come out.

"Alright, geez. Try again." Sango said in a demanding tone. "It was working. You're pulse was slowing down."

Kagome nodded, and closed her eyes; concentrating on anything that came into her mind. _"Fine. I'll let you get back to your **Hanyou **boyfriend."_ Kouga's words would't stop repeating. _"What? All I said was, 'Now you can get back to your **Hanyou **boyfriend.' Why? Did the mutt not mention that he's only a half breed?"_ Anger began filling inside her.

"Miroku," Sango said in a whisper. "Feel her pulse. It's quickening!" She said in amazment.

"What do you think she's thinking about?" Miroku asked, as he took Kagome's hand from Sango.

Sango shrugged her shoulders. "I'm scared to ask."

&&&&&&&&&&

InuYasha walked into his house, at seven that night. He took four steps up the stairs when, "Just where have _you _been?" A male voice nagged.

"Damn, almost got away." InuYasha said under his breath, as he put on a fake smile. "Um, nowhere. Where's mom?" He asked, as he took a seat next to his brother, Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was pretty much the scariest guy on the planet. The brothers looked almost identical, but Sesshomaru was four years older; and very mature.

"Don't know. She said that she had to go out." He said, while eyeing his brother. "Care to explain why you have the scent of blood on you?" He asked in a calm tone.

"What?" InuYasha said in a defensive tone.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "Alright. Who'd you get in a fight with? Was it Kouga?" He asked.

InuYasha looked at the ceiling. He wasn't in the mood to talk. "Good night." He said as he stood, and left in a flash. He walked upstairs to his room, to clash into Miroku's chest. "Where the hell have you been?!" The monk yelled, as he threw his bestfriend into his room. "Kicking the bastard's ass." Was all InuYasha said, as he sat on his bed.

Miroku sighed. "I need your help." He said under his breath, as he sat on InuYasha's computer chair.

&&&&&&&&&&&

**Movie Night-**

"Thank you so much for talking with me." Mrs Tashio said, as she shook Mrs Higurashi's hand. _"I just shook Suki Higurashi's hand!"_

Mrs Higurashi nodded. "No problem. When should we start expecting grandchildren?" She asked, as she pulled the door open, fully. There, revealed a blushing Kagome. The two women laughed for several minutes. They both knew that their kids had a strange relationship, and that it would grow into love. They were both as old as can be. They knew how love worked.

"Bye Kagome!" Shippo said from his mothers arms.

Kagome lifted her head, and smiled. "Bye Shippo!" Shippo blushed deep red, and turned to the side. Mrs Tashio laughed. "Looks like two of my boys have it in for Kagome!"

Mrs Higurashi laughed, and turned to her daughter. "You sure you'll be fine here by yourself?" She asked with concern. Kagome smiled and nodded. "I'll be fine." She said, as Kaede appeared.

"I don't think it's best that Kagome stay here alone." She said with concern.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I'll be _fine_." She said again, as she pointed to her cell phone on her hip; and the house phone on the reciever. Mrs Higurashi and Kaede sighed. "Fine. Call if you need anything." Mrs Higurashi said, as she kissed Kagome on the cheek. "Bye, sweetheart!" Were her last words, before disappearing in her car.

Kaede waved, and got into the passengers seat. The two were going out to dinner with Mrs Tashio and Shippo.

Kagome waved, and closed the door. She was alone in a house on a Tuesday night. She did the only thing that a teenager would do in her situation. Popcorn and a movie.

&&&&&&&&&&&

"With what?" InuYasha asked, as he took off his jacket. He smiled. His jacket still had Kagome's scent on it. Which meant that her scent was now on his shirt. Oh how he loved how the world worked. Things would be great... until he took a shower. Miroku sighed. "Sango hates me... again."

"Again?" InuYasha echoed. "What'd you do to her _this _time?" He asked with interest. "Rubb her ass? Stroke her ass? Touch her ass? Did you even do anything to her ass?" He asked. It was mostly rear touching or flirting with other women.

Miroku simply held up his hands. "These cursed things," he said under his breath.

"You mean you tried to grope her and now she hates you and thinks you're a lecher?" InuYasha asked. Miroku nodded. "She's probally telling Kagome all about it." He said under his breath.

"What'd you do?" InuYasha asked.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome was watching "IT," when there was a knock at the door. She let out a high pitched scream, and spilled her popcorn all over herself. "Kagome! Open up! It's me!" A voice yelled. Kagome identified the person as Sango. "What's wrong?" She asked, as she opened the door. She couldn't tell if Sango was crying, or if it was just the rain on her face. "What's wrong?" She repeated.

Sango took off her soaked jacket and shoes. She sat on the couch, and put the bowl of popcorn in her lap. She noticed the popcorn on the floor. She started munching.

Kagome pulled up a chair.

"Miroku," Sango said between munches.

Kagome nodded. "What did he do?" She asked with curiousity. She watched as Sango's face turned red. A single tear fell down her cheek as she set the popcorn aside. She inhaled and exhaled ten times. "I'll tell you what he did! He's the biggest lecher on the planet! All he does is grab other girl's asses and mine!" Sango yelled in her bestfriends face. She started sobbing.

Kagome eyed her. "Don't you like it what he touches you?" She asked. She slapped her hand over her mouth at her words.

Sango glared at her. "Miroku and I aren't like InuYasha and yourself. You see... _you _like him touching you. I, on the other hand, don't like Miroku touching me. I don't even like it if we're in the same room alone. Yet alone, with company." She said, as she wiped her tears. "You mind if I stay here tonight?"

Kagome shook her head. "Sure. You can go change upstairs," she said with a smile. "We'll talk more when you get back." Sango returned the smile, and found her way to the stairs.

Kagome looked out the window. 'I guess I do kinda like it when InuYasha's hand is laced with mine. I like it when our arms touch and when he looks into my eyes.' She didn't notice the phone vibrating on her hip. She assumed that it was her mother checking up on her to see that she was still alive since it had started raining since her departure. "Hello?" Kagome asked.

"Is Sango with you?" A voice asked.

"Yes. Is everything okay? She seems mad at Miroku." Kagome concluded. "She's upstairs changing."

"Yeah, I know. Miroku's mad at Sango, too. I don't know what for. He knows that she doesn't like him touching her."

"Where is he?" Kagome asked.

InuYasha looked around his room, and sighed. "Twirling in a chair like an idiot," he said under his breath.

"Do you know if he's thinking about a way to talk to Sango?" Kagome asked in an eager tone.

"I can't read minds!" InuYasha protested.

"JUST DO IT!" Kagome yelled, while pointing to her phone.

InuYasha sensed the finger and the glare. He looked at Miroku. "Doesn't look like it. He's mumbling something like 'Mango' over and over."

"Do you think he's saying Sango?!" Kagome asked with a smile.

InuYasha smiled to the phone. "I think. Hey, I've got a plan."

"Does it involve me having to hurt you?" Kagome asked with a giggle.

InuYasha rolled his eyes. "Not _this _time." He said with a perverted smile, as he told Kagome his plan.

(1o Minutes Later ...)

"You sure this will work?" Kagome asked.

InuYasha smiled. "It'd better work."

"Mango! Mango! Mango!" Miroku started shouting, as he twirled in InuYasha's chair faster.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Sango put on a white shirt from Kagome's drawers. She noticed something shiny on the floor from the gleam from the bedroom light. She gave her attention to a key. "Hmph. Wonder what this goes to?" She said with curiousity, as she picked up the piece of metal. "Let's see. The key was right under the bed where-... the pillow!" She said, as she lifted Kagome's pillow on her bed. There, was a key shape formed in the sheets and on the underside of the pillow. "Now, what would a key go to?" Sango asked herself, as she slipped the key back in its place.

She walked down the stairs, and sat next to her bestfriend; just as Kagome hung up her phone. "Just who was that?" She asked.

Kagome blushed. "Nobody. Let's watch the movie." She said with a smile, quickly changing the subject. The two girls watched the movie in silence. "You know, you're right." Sango said as she grabbed a handful of popcorn.

Kagome eyed her. "Right about what?" She asked with confusion.

Sango blushed and laughed at the same time. "I do... like it when Miroku touches me. Tell him and I'll never forgive you!" She said with a glare.

Kagome smiled. "You must like him alot."

Sango nodded. "That's true. I've known him since the 7th grade."

_&&&&&&&&&&&&_

**A Lovely Flashback-**

"Class, we have a new student joining us. Please welcome Sango Higuracous." Mrs Yutamashi said with a smile.

Sango returned the smile. She was trying not to blush. A boy about two inches taller than her, was smiling at her. He had short black hair tied in a ponytail and violet eyes. He also had gorgous skin that Sango was attracted to. She was excited to be sitting infront of him for their english class.

Sango noticed that during class, she sensed someone watching her. She turned, to clash into violet eyes. As much as she wanted to part from her gaze, she didn't. The boy was gorgous and she liked him. 'What am I saying?! I barely know him!'

Sango turned around, and paid attention to the lecture that her new teacher was giving. It was about something that she didn't understand. She wasn't listening at all. 'I wonder what his name is?'

After class, she was at her locker, when there was a tap on her shoulder. "Hi..." She said with a blush.

The boy who went by Miroku, smiled at her. His hand found a way to her backside. Sango squealed. "YOU LECHER!"

_&&&&&&&&&&&_

**The Mall- Next Day**

"Why am I here? Why am I outside?" Sango asked, as she sheilded her eyes with her arm. She was still in the depressing stage of loosing her boyfriend that she wanted back. She came to realize that it was mostly her fault. Hell would freeze over before she'd admit it.

Kagome sighed. Her bestfriend had been nagging her about the stupidest things. She smiled, when she saw her destination.

"Why am I-" Sango stopped mid sentence. "Holisters!" She said with a squeal. "It's like you were reading my mind!" She said with a smile, as she ran inside.

Kagome watched and made sure that Sango had gone inside fully. She could see Sango shopping threw one of the dark windows in the store. Giving all her hope to her, she sighed and turned to leace. She smiled and blushed, when an arm wrapped around her waist from behind. "Is he inside?" She asked.

InuYasha nodded, and kissed her on the neck.

Kagome melted into the embrace.

InuYasha smiled, and turned Kagome so that she was facing him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her.

Kagome giggled, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Ayame was not too far away, when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"How are things going?" Ginta asked.

Ayame sighed. "Things aren't going according to plan. We have to get InuYasha away from Kagome."

Ginta nodded. "Boss won't be happy about this." He said, as he disappeared in a gush of wind.

Ayame watched as he left. Her attention went back to the couple she was told to watch. She blinked twice.

They were gone.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Sango was shopping, when a pink flower was shoved in her face. It was her favorite flower, too. "How sweet!" She said with a squeal, as she took the flower.

Miroku blushed. "Can we talk?" He asked with innocent eyes.

Sango nodded. Her attention was given to the flower. "Do you remember how we first met?" Miroku asked with a smile.

Sango's face turned red with anger. "Yes. You walked up to me at my locker in the 7th grade and groped me. I slapped you and then I called you a lecher." She said with a glare. Those were some of the memories that would never leave her. It was her own fault for falling in love with such a perverted person. But... she liked it that he was perverted. On the other hand, she didn't like being his play thing that he could touch whenever he wanted to. That wasn't fair to her. She wanted someone that would treat her like a real woman. Someone who would run a hand threw her hand and kiss her gently on the lips everytime he saw her. Someone like... Miroku.

Miroku took a step back. "That's not the point. I mean, do you remember what I did to you when Mrs Yutamashi introduced you to the class?" He asked.

Sango had to think. "Nothing. All I remember is that you smiled at... me." She said in amazment. She had started to get her boyfriends point. She walked up to him, and clashed her chest against his. She smiled when Miroku's hands remained at his sides. She kissed him gently on the lips. All her love for him came pouring out.

&&&&&&&&&&&

"You guys are cruel," Miroku and Sango said at the same time, as they joined their friends. InuYasha and Kagome noticed that they were standing next to eachother, with interlaced hands. "It worked, didn't it?" InuYasha asked. The couple nodded.

"Then we're not the cruel ones," Kagome said with a smile, as she noticed someone watching her. She turned her head to where the person was.

All she saw was a quick flash of orange.

"Almost got caught," Ayame said in a whisper, as she wiped the sweat off her forehead.

&&&&&&&&&&&

InuYasha and Kagome were shocked when Miroku and Sango told them they'd see them later. "Just what are you two gonna do?" InuYasha asked.

"Nothing," Sango said, as she skipped to Miroku's car. Miroku stayed with the couple. "Nothing... for now." He said with a perverted smile, as she avoided getting knocked out by InuYasha and Kagome.

"We worked our asses off to get you two back together you bastard! Don't ruin it!" InuYasha yelled.

Miroku sighed in defeat. "My poor hands will be fleshless." He said, as he slowly made his way towards Kagome. That was close enough for InuYasha. He knocked the monk upside his head. "That was a joke!" Miroku yelled, as he held his head.

"No it wasn't." InuYasha said with a glare. "I know you."

A blush appeared on Miroku's face. It was hard to tell if it was a blush from the sharpie, but... you could see the red threw the black. The monk disappeared in a flash.

"Do you think they'll fight at all?" Kagome asked as she squeezed InuYasha's claw. The demon gave her his attention. "Don't know. Probally." He said with a smile. Kagome eyed her boyfriend with curiousity. "What are you thinking about?" InuYasha kissed her on the cheek, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You," he said as he stroaked her hair. "And, that you're about to _break my claw off_!"

Kagome looked at her hand, and realized that she was still squeezing InuYasha's claw. The walk to the car was silent. Kagome had thought about what had just happened to her. 'InuYasha has the claws. And the fangs. And the ears. How do I know if he's a Hanyou?' She said to herself, as she eyed him.

InuYasha noticed, but didn't say anything. Kagome noticed the small blush appear on his cheeks, and turned away. "InuYasha?"

"What's up?" InuYasha asked with a smile.

Kagome couldn't take it anymore. Staring into his eyes of gold, she gulped and forced her mouth to open. "Are you a Hanyou?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Bri Note-** Here we are! Another chapter just like I promised! I leave it at here! Don't forget anything from these previous chapters because they will ALL be back!

****

**xXBRiXx**


	12. Secrets Revealed: Anger!

**School Of Love- Chapter 12**

**Secrets Revealed : Anger!**

&&&&&&&&&&&&

InuYasha felt his heart stop. How had Kagome found out so quickly? He turned to his girlfriend, and eyed her. Just by looking at her, he knew that she had a great IQ. "Why?" He simply asked, as he started walking again. Kouga's scent wasn't to far away. He wasn't in the mood to fight with anyone; espically Kouga Wolf.

"Just forget I ever asked," Kagome said after noticing something wrong with her boyfriend. She laced her arm with his, and leaned on his shoulder.

The two walked down the almost emtpy parking lot; enjoying the silence.

"What made you ask?" InuYasha asked after awhile. He had started to notice that the two were circling the parking lot for the 3rd time.

Kagome shook her head. "Nothing..." She said while looking to the side. "Did you realize that we've been circling the parking lot?" She asked with a small blush.

InuYasha laughed and pulled his girlfriend close to him; wrapping his arms around her.

Kagome smiled into his chest.

InuYasha broke the embrace, and swung her onto his back. He started walking towards where his car was.

'He's hiding something,' Kagome said to herself, as she leaned her head on her boyfriends back.

&&&&&&&&&&

After taking Kagome home, InuYasha went to Miorku's house. He knocked on the door. A man about in his 40's, answered. He was in a tuxedo, and had a purple tie. He took a step back. "You must be the demon that Miroku hangs out with?" The man asked.

That question pretty much made InuYasha's blood boil. Fight fire with fire. "And, 'YOU must be the depressed over 40 year-old that wears a purple tie to get on Miroku's good side,' Mom's boyfriend?"

The man blushed. It was a miracle that Mrs Kazzana came downstairs in a purple dress; just in time.

"Well look who it is!" She said with a smile, as she kissed InuYasha on the cheek. "This boy's like a second son to me!" She said as she hugged him. "Miroku's upstairs."

InuYasha smiled and nodded. He gave the strange man one last glare, before walking up the purple stairs.

&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome was sitting at home, watching TV. "Everything alright, hun?" Mrs Higurashi asked, as she sat next to her daughter. Kagome sighed and shook her head. She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. Mrs Higurashi nodded. "Let me know when you're ready to talk about it." She said as she stood, and left.

Kagome watched her mother disappear up the stairs. She had a sudden attraction in the carpet. "I still don't know," she mumbled into a pillow.

"Don't know what?" A voice asked.

Kagome lifted her head, and smiled. "Nothing," she said as she patted the seat next to her.

Sango shook her head in disappointment, and took a seat. "I know you better than that." She said in a nagging tone.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "It's _nothing_," she said as her phone started vibrating. She reached down to her waist, and took her phone out of her pocket. She gasped at the caller ID. She showed it to Sango.

Sango eyed the phone, trying to see if her eyes were correct. "What does he want?" She asked.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders.

Kouga.

&&&&&&&&&&

"What are you so worried about?" Miroku asked. "She didn't find out anything, right?"

InuYahsa shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure. She just asked me if I was a Hanyou."

Miroku tried to think of an explaination. "We both know that she has a great IQ, but... I don't think that she'd be able to tell. Someone must have told her. At first I didn't know either until you told me."

"It's not Sango," InuYasha said under his breath. "She doesn't even know."

"The only other person is..." Miroku trailed off. He had started hearing the low growl of his bestfriend.

"Kouga."

&&&&&&&&&&

**Next Day- Back To Basics**

"Wait until I'm off the court," Miroku said, as he loaded the ball shooter with tennis balls. This wasn't a good day for him so far. It was almost afternoon, and he had been dragged out of bed at 7:30am. His summer was so far filled with depression and pain. To go with that, his cheek was always sore, and he had sharpie written on his face still. It was slowly going away. He read the side effects on a sharpie marker. He was supposed to get a rash or tons of zits all over his face. He thanked the heavens that he hadn't gotten them yet.

Kagome clenched the racket. She was in a bad mood. She decided to play sports to get rid of her anger. This was the second sport of the day. She had been playing with Miroku since 8:00am.

Once the ball shooter was loaded, Miroku made his way towards the fence that seperated them.

Kagome didn't feel like waiting for him to make it there. She started hitting. The balls came two seconds at a time. Five had already hit Miroku.

"You can't be that mad! InuYasha's the one that's supposed to make you this angry!" He yelled, as he held his testicles. He had just gotten hit in his tender area.

Kagome continued hitting. "That's with that bastard Kouga gets for calling me twenty times last night!" She yelled, as she wacked a ball over the fence. It hit a man that was walking a dog.

Kagome didn't care. She was tired. She was sweaty. She was mad. And, she was pissed. Not a very good combination. She didn't even notice InuYasha steal the racket from her hands. He started wacking balls.

1...

3...

5...

11...

16...

"That damn jackass!" InuYasha yelled, as he hit another ball.

21...

Miroku couldn't take the pain. Over 16 of InuYasha's hits had hit him in the testicles. He forced himself to run to the ball shooter, and flip the switch. He took the racker from InuYasha, and broke it in half. "What the hell is wrong with you two that would make you both take your anger out on me?!" The monk yelled.

"Kouga!" The couple yelled at the same time. They blinked twice at eachother.

"See, you two have been mad at the same person. Well... isn't this a small world!" Miroku yelled, as he kicked one of the tennis balls.

InuYasha looked Kagome in the eyes, and took her hand. He led her away from the tennis court, and started walking threw the field of the park. He sat Kagome down. He sat across from her. They exchanged confused looks. "What'd he do to you?" The demon asked.

Kagome reached into her pocket for her phone. She sighed. Kouga had called her again. She tossed her phone to her boyfriend.

InuYasha noticed the missed call sign, and flipped to where her missed calls were. "Bastard," he said wtih a snarl, as he pulled Kagome into his lap. "What's wrong?" The form beneath him asked.

Kagome lifted her head from his chest, and stared into his amber eyes. She was tempted to ask if they were amber or gold. Kagome perfered both better than one. His eyes were so intense and she loved them. They were full of emotions that she also loved. She felt like she had the power to read them. She wasn't a mind reader or anything, but she could sense what was wrong with InuYasha, just by looking into his eyes. She also... knew when he was lying. Such as this time.

"Nothing," InuYasha mumbled, as he lightly kissed Kagome on the lips. He set her out of his lap and stood. Pulling her to her feet, he turned and knelt down.

"Are you two situated?" Miroku asked from behind a tree. He was trying not to get hit in the testicles with another tennis ball. He already knew that he had serious damage.

"What the hell do you mean, 'are you two situated?' We've been waiting for you!" InuYasha almost yelled.

Miroku turned, to see a settled InuYasha; with Kagome on his back. "Let's go," he said with a smile. "Where?" Kagome asked, as she rested her head on InuYasha's back. Miroku chuckled. "Sango called me and she wants to talk to you."

Kagome nodded and closed her eyes; listening to her boyfriends footsteps. She felt... comfortable.

&&&&&&&&&&

**July 18, 2000- That Night**

'I wonder what InuYasha's doing? He brought me home, and kissed me goodbye. He didn't say anything. There was a blank smile on his face and I could tell that it was fake. He's up to something...' Kagome said to herself, as she turned on her bed. Staring at her closet door, she gathered her thoughts. 'Stupid idiot! The least you can do is tell me where you're going so I can stop panicking!'

Kagome was still laid on her bed, when there was a knock at the door. "Come in," she said, as she sat up. The door opened, and in came a flash of silver. Kagome smiled at the form coming towards her. In just a few seconds, she was caught in a lip lock. She smiled, and wrapped her arms around her boyfriends neck.

InuYasha sat on her bed, and lifted her into his lap. He broke the kiss, and rested his chin on her head. "What is it?" Kagome asked, as she turned in the embrace. As if on cue, Sango barged into the room. "I hate him!" She yelled with a huff, as she sat in Kagome's computer chair.

"Miroku?" Kagome whispered to her boyfriend in confusion.

InuYasha sighed. "You should be used to it," he said under his breath, as he dodged the book Sango chunked at his head. He never understood why he was the one who always got hurt when things got bad. He could imagine his own theme song. 'When the going gets rough, beat InuYasha to a pulp!'

"I can hear you two you know!" Sango yelled, as she started cursing hell for falling in love with a lecher.

"What'd he do?" Kagome asked, as she leaned into her boyfriends embrace. She could tell that it was going to be a long story.

Sango screamed. "MIROKU IS SUCH A LECHER! WE CAN'T GO ANYWHERE WITHOUT HIM RUBBING SOME GIRL'S ASS! IT'S ALREADY BAD ENOUGH THAT HE RUBS MINE ON A DAILY BASIS! HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF MIROKU... NO... INUYASHA TRIED TO RUB YOUR ASS EVERY TIME HE SAW YOU?!" She yelled, as she sobbed in one of Kagome's bed pillows.

InuYasha and Kagome eyed eachother, before blushing. InuYasha let Kagome out of his embrace.

"YOU!" Sango yelled; changing her tone in anger. She sent daggers threw InuYasha's skull. "WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE FINDING OUT WHAT MIROKU'S DOING RIGHT NOW FOR ME!" She yelled.

InuYasha rolled his eyes and stood. He quickly kissed Kagome on the lips and waved.

Kagome watched him walk towards her bedroom door. 'Be careful.'

InuYasha turned at the door, and saw the look in Kagome's eyes. It was strange to him. He could read her like a book. "I will." He said with a smirk. He left in a flash before Kagome had a chance to shout, "Stop toying with me!"

Sango and Kagome sat in silence. Kagome was too scared to say anything. "If you don't like him touching you, but you secretly _DO _like him touching you; why date him?" She asked. She was going to push Sango's feelings out of her. She knew that it was wrong, but Sango needed to figure things out for herself. Kagome knew that she was the bestfriend, the right hand girl, but... she was tired of this.

Sango felt herself stop breathing. How idiotic of Kagome to ask her such a stupid question. "DUH! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU JUST ASKED THAT! I LOVE HIM YOU IDIOT! HE'S THE FIRST THING THAT POPS INTO MY HEAD WHEN I WAKE UP IN THE MORNING! HE'S THE ONLY PERSON THAT CAN GET ME OUT OF MY EPISODES! HE'S THE ONLY GUY IN MY LIFE THAT'S MADE ME... SPECIAL, AND... HE MEANS THE WORLD TO ME!" She yelled. She slapped her hand over her mouth.

"You didn't have any trouble telling me your feelings just now, so why not tell them to Miroku?" Kagome asked with a smile.

Sango returned the smile. She stood, and brushed herself off. "I suppose you're right about that. I _did _mean everything I just said. I can't even imagine dating someone else." She said with a small laugh. She passed out on Kagome's floor.

"Kagome! What was that crash?!" Mrs Higurashi yelled, as she ran to her daughter's room. She sighed, and smiled. "I'll call her mother and tell her that she's staying the night." She said as she left.

Kagome nodded, and stood. She walked to Sango, and draped her arm around her shoulder. She laid her bestfriend on her bed, and wrapped the blanket over her. Kagome tucked Sango's hair behind her ear, and turned out the light. She checked the clock. It was only 8:30pm.

&&&&&&&&&&&

**Phone Conversation- 11:00**

It was 11:00 that night. Kagome was watching Sango sleep. 'I can't believe all that's happened tonight. Sango's in love with Miroku. I can't think of how lucky she is. I want to know what love is for myself. I know that I have strong feelings for InuYasha, but... how does he feel? Would I be invading his personal life if I asked? I'm not sure I want to be in a relationship that's not getting anywhere.' Kagome noticed something flashing on her computer desk. Her cellphone.

"Hello?" She asked with a yawn.

"Did I wake you?"

"No! How's Miroku?" Kagome asked, as Sango stirred in her sleep. She lowered her tone and went to Sango's side. She gasped when her bestfriend started saying Miroku's name in her sleep. She couldn't help but smile.

InuYasha sighed. "Not so well. He won't stop blaming himself. How's Sango?"

"You won't believe what just happened! Sango confessed that she loves Miroku! Then she passed out." Kagome sighed at the last part. If she ever confessed her feelings to her one true love, she didn't want to pass out after. She wanted to hear her love say how they felt; wether they loved her or not.

"Same with Miroku. I'm watching him sleep."

"Same here." Kagome said with a smile. It felt nice to talk to InuYasha. She thought that it was romantic. Her boyfriend just couldn't wait until morning to talk to her. 'How cute.' She said to herself. 'Hanyou.' Kagome smacked herself in the head. "Why am I thinking about that?"

"Thinking about what?" InuYasha asked.

Kagome blushed. She didn't realize that she had said that to the phone.

"Nothing just-"

Kagome pulled the phone away from her face, and held her head in her hands. 'Hanyou.' She could hear InuYasha calling her name from the phone. She reached for it, and pressed the end button.

She fell asleep. 'Hanyou.'

&&&&&&&&&&&

**July 19, 2000 **

**Next Morning- Bad Day**

"What do you think, Mother, is it real?" Mrs Higurashi asked, as she held the letter up infront of the window to see if it was false. It wasn't. It was 100 percent real.

Kaede shrugged her shoulders. "Suki, ye need not stress. We need to be strong for ye child." She said as she took the letter from her daughter. "Strange that ye married such a man."

Mrs Higurashi eyed her mother. "I know. Getting a court order is something that he'd do. How do we tell Kagome?" She asked, as she put on a fake smile. "Good morning, sweetheart!"

Kagome eyed her mother and grandmother. "Why do you two have fake smiles?" She asked, as she sat. Mrs Higurashi shoved the letter under her seat. "Nothing, dear." She said as she stood. "I need you out of the house for awhile. Is that okay?" She asked.

Kagome nodded. "When-"

"NOW!" Mrs Higurashi and Kaede yelled at the same time.

Kagome stood. "I'll see you guys later... I guess." She said as she walked upstairs.

"She needs to hurry. Adacus will be here soon with the final document." Mrs Higurashi said, as he mother shoved a cup of coffee in her hands. "Ye could use a wake up." Kaede said, as she left her daughter to herself.

(2o Minutes Later...)

Kagome walked downstairs with Sango. "Bye-" "TAKE THE CAR!" Mrs Higurashi yelled, as she threw her daughter her car keys. Kagome stared at the keys. She had never been aloud to drive the Mercedes before.

"Just GO!" Mrs Higurashi yelled, as she shoved Kagome and Sango out the door.

"Wow. I never knew that celeberties were weird." Sango said, as the garage opened. "Oh... my... GOD! This is your mother's car?!" She asked in disbelief. Kagome nodded, and put the key into the lock. "Get in," She said with a smile. Sango pratically jumped in.

Blue and silver leather, and seat warmers. "This is _my _kind of car." Suddenly, the garage door opened. "Kagome Higurashi! You've got five seconds to get off this property! I'll call you when you can come back." Mrs Higurashi almost yelled. She was already getting eyed by Mr Huga who was watering his grass next door.

'Something's wrong,' Kagome said to herself, as she pulled out of the driveway.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked, after noticing the tension.

Kagome snapped out of her trance. "Where to?" She asked with a smile. "Nothing's wrong."

Sango laughed. "The mall of course!" She said with a grin. "Anywhere where I won't have to see that monk, is fine."

"Why? You just confessed your feelings for him last night?" Kagome protested. Sango slowly turned her head. Her eyes were full of evil. Kagome gulped, and drove to the mall. "Hold on. Let's stop at the diner coming up. I'm starving." Sango said, while holding her stomach.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome watched as Sango ate. "You sure that you don't want anything to eat?" Sango asked. Kagome smiled and shook her head. "You SURE that you're buying?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded. Sango put a strawberry in her bestfriend's hand. "You've got to eat something. Starving yourself won't help whatever's bothering you." She said in a motherly tone.

Kagome stared at the strawberry. It was her father's favorite fruit. Kagome forced the strawberry down her throat.

"Did you forget how to chew?" Sango asked with a giggle.

&&&&&&&&&&&

InuYasha was following Sango's scent threw the mall. He had a rather sore cheek. "Damn that monk." He said under his breath, as he made his way towards Macy's. That was where Sango's scent was the strongest.

(15 Minutes Later...)

Sango was standing rather crooked. "You okay?" InuYasha asked from behind. Sango nodded. "You need to have a talk with Kagome. All I did was tap her on the shoulder, and she punched me in the stomach! When she doesn't want to be touched, she really means it!" She said, as she slapped the demon upside the head.

"That was for not getting her sooner!" She yelled, as she leaned on his shoulder.

"Where is she?" InuYasha asked, as he balanced Sango's weight on his side. "She went to find Miroku. She said something about getting rid of her anger?" Sango said in a confused tone.

InuYasha gasped. "Oh no."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Bri Note-** Here we are! Another chapter! There's nothing really to say just that there will be confessions coming soon! Is my story going by too fast? Let me know! Nothing bad is gonna happen in this story! Well... there is bad stuff but it won't be introduced until later in the story!

****

**xXBRiXx**


	13. Testimony: Mr vs Mrs: Battling Kids

**School Of Love- Chapter 13**

**Testimony : Mr vs Mrs : Battling Kids**

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Today we have the case of Mr Higurashi vs Mrs Higurashi. Mr Higurashi says that he just wants to get to spend sometime with his daughter before she goes off to college. Mrs Higurashi, you don't want your ex-husband anywhere near _you _or your daughter after he almost tried to kill her when she was seven. First of all, let's get down to business; how old is the girl now?" The judge asked.

"17," Adacus and Suki said at the same time.

The judge nodded. "Mrs Higurashi, I'll start with you."

Suki nodded. "I just don't want him anywhere near Kagome." She simply stated. "What if she doesn't want anything to do with her father?"

"Such a short testimony," the judge said with a sigh. "Was there anytime in the relationship where you two didn't fight?" She asked.

The ex-couple thought for a minute. "NO!" They both yelled at the same time.

"She wanted Kagome to be famous just like her after we both agreed for our daughter to have a normal life!" Adacus yelled.

That caught the judge's attention. "So you're saying that you were jealous of your wife and daughter?" She asked.

Adacus was fuming. "OF COURSE I WAS! HOW WOULD YOU LIKE HAVING A DAUGHTER THAT YOU NEVER GOT TO SEE?!" He yelled.

The judge eyed Mrs Higurashi. "You would take the child everywhere with you?" She asked. Suki shook her head. "It was only after he cut her on the arm and-" She trailed off.

"Mrs Higurashi, is there something that you want to say?" The judge asked.

Suki eyed her ex-husband, before shaking her head.

"I'm going to make a deal between you two. Let Adacus spend 'some' time with the girl over the summer before she leaves for college."

&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome hit the baseball as hard as she could. She was in a bad mood. "Atta girl! You're not hitting me today!" Miroku cheered with a smile.

Kagome ignored him. She knew that there was something that her family wasn't telling her. And, there was something that InuYasha wasn't telling her. She wacked another ball. It flew strait into the air. She was going to hit another ball, when there was a grip on her bat. She tried to pull it back.

"You might as well stop," Sango said with a sigh.

InuYasha took the bat from his girlfriend, and broke it in half. "What the hell's wrong with you?" He asked with concern.

Kagome looked away. She wasn't in the mood to fight with InuYasha. Another time would have been great... but not this time. Why was her mother in such a hurry to get her out of the house? Was she not supposed to know something that she already knew?

"Do you two mind?! I'm helping Kagome-sama!" Miroku yelled, as he chunked another bat at Kagome. "You two _can _wait." He said with a glare.

InuYasha and Sango eyed eachother, before rolling their hands into fists.

Miroku had two, fairly large bumps in the end. "Let's make this quick!" He yelled, as he threw a ball at Kagome. Kagome hit the ball in his testicles.

"That's what you get for keeping her from us you lecher!" Sango yelled.

&&&&&&&&&&&

"WHAT?!" Suki yelled at the top of her lungs. She couldn't believe her ears. No way was she letting her ex-husband get near Kagome. After what had happened... nobody was going to get near her.

"Again, I'm going to make a deal between you two-"

"NO! NOT THAT! WHAT ABOUT THIS, 'SPENDING TIME WITH KAGOME,' SITUATION?!" Suki started to calm down. Someone put a glass of water next to her. She drank it in a split second.

"I'm going to allow Kagome to spend somesort of time with her father. Play baseball, take her to a movie, I don't care; as long as she's spending time with the man that's been out of her life for ten years. Now, case dismissed." The judge said as she stood. She turned to her baliff. "Don't leave these two alone. I don't want any fist fighting in my courtroom." She said with a glare.

The baliff nodded.

"I can't believe you." Suki said as she turned her head.

"Believe what, Suki? Kagome will get to meet Souta." Adacus said with a smile.

"Yes, you want her to be a part of _your _family. You're gonna have to get alot of pretty damn good lawyers." Suki said as she left.

"Don't worry, I will!" Were Adacus's last words, before storming off.

&&&&&&&&&&&

**Later That Night- "You're Making Me, Aren't You?"**

Suki walked into her home at about 7pm. She kicked off her heels, and went to find her mother. She had to break the news the hard way. Adacus Higurashi had won. That was something that Suki never wanted to see. Her ex-husband had one this battle. He had taken her to court. He had won; she had lost.

"Daughter, where have ye been?" Kaede asked, as she lifted her head from a scroll she was reading.

Suki sighed, and sat next to her mother. "Kagome's... going to see him." She said as she buried her face in her hands. The scroll dropped to the floor.

"Are ye certain?" Kaede asked. Suki nodded. "Adacus wants Kagome to meet Souta." She said as she stood.

"There can't be anything wrong with that. Ye say that Souta is a nice boy." Kaede said, as she made her way towards the kitchen. "Mother, that was when he was two months old. He's eight now." Suki said, as she walked up to her daughters room. She took a deep breath, before entering.

"Kag-"

"I have to see Adacus tomorrow." Kagome said with glassy eyes.

Suki sat. "You heard Kaede and I, didn't you?" She asked. Kagome nodded. "Who's Souta?" She asked.

Suki was trying to put the right words together. "Let's just say that when we were married, your father had lots of... stray chickens." She said with a cracked smile. "Are you trying to tell me that Adacus cheated on you?" Kagome asked. Her mothers example was rather confusing.

Suki nodded. "I'm so sorry. But... you have to meet him at the diner tomorrow." She said as she stood. "Get some sleep."

Kagome stared into space. "You're making me, aren't you?" She asked. She knew that her mother was still in the hall.

"Yes."

&&&&&&&&&&&

**Brother And Sister- "We're Getting Out of Here!"**

"Here goes nothing," Kagome said under her breath, as she practiced walking into the diner. She practiced her suprised face, as well as her plain face. She wasn't going to put on an act. Well... she hoped that she wouldn't. Her father was a mortal enemy and she hated him; father or not.

"Sweetie, you going to go inside anytime soon?!" An elderly woman asked.

Kagome blushed, and stepped aside. "Sorry," she mumbled, "go ahead."

The woman didn't say anything, and entered.

"Face your fears." Kagome could have sworn those words came from the woman. She gathered all the courage she had; which wasn't much. She walked into the diner. A small smile crept onto her lips. It was... emtpy. There wasn't a soul in sight. Kagome jumped with joy. She hoped that her father forgot about her. She turned to leave.

"Kagome! Over here!" A man yelled, as he waved his hand in the air.

Kagome sighed. 'NO!' Turning, she made her way towards him. She noticed that when her father raised his hand, you could see his belt and something bulging out of his pocket. Something sharp was sticking out of it. Kagome gasped. A knife. Atfirst she thought that the thing bulging out of the pocket was a gun. It had the right size.

Kagome knew better than to jump to conclusions. InuYasha had taught her that when she thought that he was flirting with Sango. She took a seat; careful of her choice of words because of the knife. It seemed that the weapon had eyes and was staring at her. She took the elderly woman's advice. 'Face my fears.'

There was a boy sitting next to Adacus. He looked to be about eight. Short hair, dark eyes, and lively skin were only some of his features.

"Kagome, this is Souta," Adacus said with a smile. "He's your brother."

Kagome gasped. The boy sitting before her was her _brother_? She expected him to look something like her father and herself, but he didn't. Must be on the mother's side; or he was adopted.

Souta smiled at her. "Your mom's Suki Higurashi, right?" He asked.

Kagome nodded.

"I've seen all her movies!" Souta said with a wide smile.

Kagome returned the smile. It was going to be fairly easy to get along with him. "Guess we both have something in common."

Kagome and Souta talked ever so often as they listened to their father talk. Kagome tried to keep her gaze away from her father who was constantly staring at her. What was his problem? Kagome knew that she hadn't seen her father in ten years but... this was alittle too extreme. A staring contest wasn't something that she waited a decade for.

"You two hang tight. I'll be back," Adacus said, while flashing a smile at Kagome. He stood, and walked towards the back of the restaurant.

"Where do you think he's going?" Souta asked. He didn't get an answer. "Kagome?"

Kagome wasn't listening. She was following her father's movements carefully. Take your eyes off him for five seconds, and he'll chunk a knife in your arm. She watched as he pulled a white pouch out of his pocket, and slipped into the kitchen. Kagome turned to Souta. "Souta, what ever you do; don't eat your food."

Souta looked confused. "Why?" He asked.

"Just... don't." Kagome said, as Souta shifted in his chair. His right sleve lifted, showing... a scar simular to hers.

Adacus returned several minutes later, to see a confused son; and a pale daughter. "You two okay?" He asked as he sat. His phone started ringing.

The two children watched as he talked on the phone. He hung up two minutes later.

"Look at the time..." He said fakely, while looking at his watch. "I've gotta go somewhere. Kagome, I'm leaving you in charge of Souta. I'll come get him at your mother's house at about seven." He said, as he ran out of the restaurant.

As soon as he left, Kagome stood. "Come on," she said as she pulled her brother to stand. "We're getting out of here!"

&&&&&&&&&&&

**Getting To Know You- Ice Cream **

**Sango Meets Souta**

Souta looked out towards the peir. He had started to wonder why his sister had brought him to such a beautiful place. His father had always said that such beautiful things couldn't be seen outside. They could just as easily be seen on the TV. He watched as a little girl his age ran across the sand beneath him. A man was chasing after her. Her father.

"Daddy!" The girl said with a giggle. "You can't catch me!"

A tear fell down Souta's cheek. His father had never been the kind of man to socialize with him.

"Here you go," Kagome said with a smile, as she gave him an ice cream cone. "You wanted strawberry, right?"

Souta nodded. "Thanks," he said as he took a lick.

The two stood in silence.

Kagome thought it was a good time to bring up the mark on the boys arm. "What happened?" She asked. "What I mean is... how'd you get it?"

Souta immediatly knew what she was talking about. "I... fell off my skateboard." He said with a cracked smile.

Kagome looked out into the ocean. She had seen the little girl and her father as well. "That's the same thing Adacus told me to say. And you know what? I couldn't even skateboard."

"Adacus... dad... was mad when he came home from the court lady. He said that it wouldn't hurt!" Souta yelled, as tears fell.

Kagome moved closer to comfort him, but he backed away from her. "I'm fine," he said, as he wiped his tears. "Kagome, you're nice. And... I don't wanna go back home." Kagome didn't know what to say. She didn't have the right to decide on any of this. "Let's go see Suki."

Souta nodded, and shoved his ice cream down his throat. "Are you gonna eat yours?"

Kagome looked at her hand and finally noticed her vanilla ice cream dripping down her hand. "Here." She said with a smile. Souta devoured the substance.

They walked down the peir to Kagome's car. Kagome noticed the tension. "Don't worry. Suki's nice and easy to talk to."

Souta nodded. "Sooo... you're my sister?" Souta said; hoping to start a topic.

"Adacus is your dad, right?" Kagome asked. Souta nodded.

"Then I'm your sister." Kagome said with a smile, as she felt a hand on her shoulder. "What are you doing here?" Sango asked, as she noticed the boy next to her bestfriend. "Who's this little cutie?!" She said with a smile, as she knelt down. "He's better looking than Miroku." She said with a giggle.

Souta blushed.

Sango stood, and balanced herself. "Speaking of Miroku, have you seen him?" She asked. "We have a date tonight. He got his college application in the mail. He won't tell me what college he got into until I get mine. I hope we get into the same university!" She said with a squeal. "What about you and InuYasha?"

Kagome's face turned pale. What if the two didn't get into the same university? What if they had to split up? Kagome had already started panicking. She had seen it in the movies.

"Sis? You okay?" Souta asked.

Kagome snapped out of her trance, and smiled. "Fine. Let's go." She said, as she put her key into her car. She unlocked the door, and opened the door for Souta. "We're gonna go talk to my mom now, okay?" Souta smiled and nodded. "Thanks so much," he said with praise. He got into the car, and put on his seatbelt.

Sango walked around to the passengers seat. "You mind if I hitch a ride?"

The drive was mainly silent. "Hey Kagome, who's InuYasha?" Souta asked from the backseat.

Sango laughed. "Her boyfriend, silly."

Souta joined the laughing. "Oooooooh!" He said with another laugh. 'Can't wait to meet him.'

"Well, this is my stop," Sango said, as Kagome stopped the car infront of her house. "Check the mail like crazy. Applications are coming early." She said as she got out of the car. She almost forgot her towel that was in the seat.

"I'll call you later." She said, as she wrapped her towel around her damp body.

Souta got out of the backseat, and climbed into the passengers seat. His bottom was definatly going to be soaked from Sango sitting in it. "She's nice." He said with a smile.

Kagome didn't say anything. She was concentrating. 'What if we don't get into the same university? InuYasha... he doesn't look like the type of guy that'd cheat on me. He's just as violent as Kouga though. Does that mean anything? He's sweet on the inside. Kouga was always rough and never really did anything with me. He'd always tell Ginta to watch me while he went somewhere. I finally realize where he was all those times.' She finally noticed that her brother was talking to her. "Um, yeah she is. She's my bestfriend." She said, as she pulled into her house. She got out of her car, and waited for Souta.

"S-Suki Higurashi's in there!" The boy said with a pointed finger.

Kagome laughed. She walked to the passengers side, and swung the door open. She dragged him into her house.

Souta closed his eyes. He expected to see Suki Higurashi right infront of him. Opening his eyes, he sighed with relief. Suki Higurashi wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Mom? You in?" Kagome asked, as she set Souta down. She heard rustling coming from the kitchen.

"Oh Kagome, you're ho-" Suki stopped mid sentence. "Oh my. You brought Souta." She said with a smile.

Souta's face turned pale. "You're Suki Higurashi!" He said as he hugged her for dear life. "You're my favorite!"

Mrs Higurashi couldn't help but laugh. "Kagome... I need to talk to you." She said as she broke free.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Yes?" Kagome asked, as her mother sat her. "Adacus told me to bring Souta here so that he can get him." Suki sighed.

"No, it's not that. How... was he? Did he do anything?" She asked with concern. She atleast wished that the court order demanded that she go with Kagome to meet Adacus. Adacus was a hard man that had a very short temper.

Kagome nodded. "I watched him go into the kitchen with a pouch filled with something white."

That was all Suki needed to know. "Souta's staying here until I can have a talk with Adacus. Here." She said, as she handed her daughter a deck of Spider Man cards. "You'll be playing with him for awhile." She said as she stood, and grabbed her purse.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Where's she going?" Souta whispered, as he shuffled the cards.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. She assumed that her mother was going to track down her father or something like that. They played three games. All of which... Kagome won.

"No fair! You cheater!" Souta protested.

Kagome laughed, and stretched her arms. "You hungry?" Souta clutched his stomach.

(5 Minutes Later ...)

"Thanks so much!" Souta said with a smile, as he bit into his grilled cheese sandwich.

Kagome smiled and nodded, and watched as the back door opened.

Kaede wiped the sweat off her head. "Ye must be Souta?" She said as she sat across from the boy. Souta nodded. "Ye have your father's appitite." Kaede said with a smile.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Suki drove into the diner where her daughter had semi dined with her father. "Can I help you?" A young girl asked from the counter.

"Yes. Can I see your video camera?" Suki asked, as she held up a piece of paper. A search warrant.

The girl gulped and nodded. "Which one?" She asked.

"The kitchen." Suki said, as the girl stepped down.

"Follow me." The girl said, as she led the way. Suki grinned. 'It's time I show Adacus a piece of my mind!'

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Bri Note-** Here we are! Another chapter! Can't really say anything now can I?! Sorry for not updating! I'll try to do a double this week! Thanks for the reviews!

****

**xXBRiXx**


	14. A Regular Day of Running

**School Of Love- Chapter 14**

Kikyo was walking threw the mall. She literally gasped at the head she saw. "InuYasha!" She yelled with a squeal. InuYasha groaned at the sound of his name. He wasn't in the mood to deal with anything; anyone. He had a headache, and needed Kagome's company. But, he wasn't going to sulk around her.

"InuYasha! Wait-up!" Kikyo yelled, as she broke-out into a run to catch the demon. "Hey." She said as she turned him. "I was thinking about ... you know. I realized that I don't care. And ... I was hoping that we could do something this weekend!" When she turned to InuYasha, he had started walking away from her. "If you really didn't care, you wouldn't have dumped me!" InuYasha hollered, as Miroku came into his sight.

"It's a miracle. InuYasha walking in the mall, alone." Miroku said with a perverted smile. "How was your date?" InuYasha asked. He wasn't going to sock Miroku for his two-sense comment. Miroku didn't say anything. He was trying his best to remember what had happened. "Oh yeah ... Sango hates me." He said with a sigh. "Damn these cursed hands." That was enough for InuYasha to knock Miroku upside the head. "You're suck a bastard." He said under his breath, as he continued walking. "Why are you such in a bad mood?" Miroku asked with interest. InuYasha didn't answer. He wasn't in the mood.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome was walking threw the mall. She was supposed to be going to the food court to meet Miroku when ...

"Higurashi!" A voice yelled. Kagome turned, to see Kikyo running towards her. "What is it?" She asked, as she noticed Kikyo didn't look too happy. "You know what I want! I want my Yashie back!" Kikyo yelled. Kagome rolled her eyes. She turned to walk away. "Don't you walk away from me you stupid girl!" Kikyo yelled, as she waved her fist in the air. Kagome simply thought that she looked stupid. It wasn't like Kikyo knew how to even use a fist. "You're just a stupid bitch!" Kikyo yelled. Her words seemed to have an effect on Kagome, resulting why she turned to face her. But ... why was there a smile on her face? "Kikyo ... nice hair." Kagome said with a giggle, as she made her way to the food court. Kikyo covered the back of her head. She didn't know what had happened. While watching a movie with Naruku one night, someone chunked gum in her hair. She had had to get her hair chopped-off where it was stuck the most.

"Damn that bitch."

&&&&&&&&&&&

**Sango Talk : "There She Is!"**

"There she is!" Miroku said with a smile. Kagome didn't return the smile. She was in a bad mood. She didn't bother sitting next to her boyfriend in the booth next to him. Instead, she sat in his lap. InuYasha could sense the tension. Miroku coughed to get the couples attention. "You two should know why you're here ..." He began. "Wait. What the hell?! You didn't bother telling me shit except that Sango hates you!" InuYasha yelled. Just by that, Kagome knew that her boyfriend was in a bad mood as well. "Exactly. She hates me." Miroku said with a cracked smile. InuYasha and Kagome eyed him. "Are you gonna tell us **WHY **anytime soon?" Kagome asked. Miroku sighed. "We got into ... the same university." He said in a whisper. "What's so wrong about that?!" The mad couple yelled at the same time.

"Don't know. That's why you're here." Miroku said, as he pouted to Kagome.

Kagome flinched, when she heard knuckles cracking. She didn't know how, but she was pulled into a standing position. "We'll see you later." InuYasha said, as he started dragging his girlfriend down the mall aisles. "Where are we going?" Kagome asked for herself, after noticing that she wasn't going to get an explaination anytime soon. "Kouga's in the mall." Was all InuYasha said. He wasn't in the mood to fight. Anyother day would have been fantastic.

"Is there something wrong?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing, why?" InuYasha asked with a fake smirk. "There's something wrong." Kagome protested, while putting her hands on her hips. "There's **NOTHING **wrong." InuYasha insisted. "YES, THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG NOW TELL-ME WHAT IT IS!" Kagome yelled with a pointed finger. InuYasha wrapped one arm around Kagome's waist, and the other around her back. He pulled her into a breath-taking hug. "I just miss you, that's all."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, as she broke the hug slightly so she was facing the demon who was trying to confess something to her. "What I mean is ... what if we don't get into the same university? There's three of them." Kagome choked trying to breathe. She had realized that InuYasha was right. Well, he had a point. What if they didn't get into the same university. "Just what's so funny?" InuYasha asked. Kagome didn't realize that she'd been laughing. "I've been wondering the same thing." She said with a smile, as she broke the embrace. "Let's just hope for the best." She said as she kissed her boyfriend on the lips. Who knew when they would both get their applications anyways? It was only July 1st, and the latest applications came were July 21st. They had plenty of time.

&&&&&&&&&&&

**That Night- Under Arrest**

Adacus was sitting in his house, reading a magazine. There was a knock at the door. He didn't even get to stand. An angry demon entered. "What do you mean when you send me a voicemail saying that the deal's off?!" Kouga yelled. Adacus rolled his eyes. "I paid you 2 grand to get Kagome here. I'm out of jail, and already did it for **FREE**." He said as he stood. "It seems like you aren't going to get paid." Kouga laughed. "Sorry old man. Kagome means the world to me. Lukily, I thought ahead." He said, as sirens filled the house. About twenty officers entered; guns in hand. "Adacus Higurashi, you're under arrest." An officer said, as he put a shiny pair of hand-cuffs on Adacus's wrists.

Just then, more sirens filled the house. Suki barged in. She stopped mid-step. "Adacus Higurashi, you're-" The female officer stopped. "Has he already been arrested?" She asked the male officer who was tightening Adacus's hand-cuffs. "What's going on?" A small voice asked. Adacus, Suki, Kouga, and the fourty officers, turned to Souta. "Son, you're not gonna see your daddy for a long time." Officer Hina said, as she ruffled his hair. "Mrs Higurashi, will you be taking custody of him? Or, do we put him-up for adoption?"

&&&&&&&&&&&

**Morning- Paint Fight : Little Bundle Of Fun!**

Kagome awoke the next morning, to have someone shaking her. She sat-up, and rubbed her eyes. "What is it, Souta?" She asked. She suddenly realized who she was talking to. "I'm gonna be living here!" Souta said with a smile. He checked-out Kagome's room. "Your mom says that I can call her mom now. Sooo ... mom says that you paint?" He asked. Kagome smiled, and nodded. "That's great that you're living here. I'm guessing that mom started spying on Adacus. And why?" She asked. Souta jumped ontop of his sister.

"Can you paint my room spider man and bat man?" He asked with the most adorible eyes. It was strange to Kagome. Only InuYasha seemed to get things out-of her with those rather-stupid eyes. "Sure." She said with a smile, as she tickled her brother to death. "I just need to go to the store and get some pai-" "Mom already did!" Souta said with a bright smile. "You can start now!" He said with a grin, as he pulled her out of bed.

Kagome gave-into the child. She let him lead her to his new room. It had white walls, and was as big as her room. The floor was already covered with newspaper. "Oh Kagome! You're awake!" Suki said, as she laid-down the last bucket of paint. It was red. "Alright. Everyone **OUT **so I can start." Kagome said with a smile, as she shoved her mother and brother out of the room. She slammed the door behind them. The first thing she did was open the window. She wasn't that stupid as-to kill herself with the fumes of the paint. Kagome reached for the ladder leaning against the wall, and positioned-it in the middle of a blank wall. It was going to be a long day.

By noon, Kagome had one wall painted red and was sketching the figure of Spider Man. By that evening, she was completely finished. And, not a bad job. "I love it!" Souta yelled, as he stared at his jet-black door. Kagome realized that the boy was more interested in the fact that he had a black door, and not the fact that he had a superhero room.

(Later That Night ...)

It was 8:00pm. Souta was sitting cuddled with his new mom, when there was a knock at the door. "I bet I know who that is." Suki said with a smile, as she stood. "I haven't seen you in awhile. Everything okay between you and Kagome?" She asked with concern, as she let the demon inside. "Go-on upstairs InuYasha. Kagome should be cleaning-up the mess from painting." She said with a smile. InuYasha. That name caught Souta's attention. He eyed the demon. 'He's cool.' He said to himself, as he watched InuYasha walk up the stairs. InuYasha sensed that he was being watched. He turned towards Souta, and smiled at him.

He walked up the stairs, and followed Kagome's scent to where the scent was leading him. He was shocked when it wasn't leading him to her room. Kagome's scent led him to a room that he'd never been to before. And, there was a bucket of blue paint next to a black door. InuYasha snickered, and lifted-it. He silently opened the door, and walked behind his girlfriend. He watched what she was doing. She had a fine paintbrush, and was signing her name in the smallest writing possible when ... SPLASH! Kagome dropped the paintbrush and looked at her arms. She had blue paint all over them, and all over herself. It was just her luck that there was a yellow bucket of paint next to her. SPLASH! InuYasha was tackled to the ground with yellow. "I bet you think I'm a bastard?" InuYasha said with puppy-dog eyes, as he sat-up. He pulled Kagome so that their chests were clashed against eachother. Kagome giggled and got-out of the embrace. "Of course you idiot! But ... you're my bastard." She said with a smile, as she pushed her boyfriend down on the newspaper. She laid herself ontop of him. "Hey, what are you doing tomorrow?" InuYasha asked, breaking the silence. "Um, nothing why?" Kagome asked as she lifted her head so that she was directly on-top of the demon. InuYasha smiled a perverted smile.

&&&&&&&&&&&

"Here you are, sweetheart." Suki said with a smile, as she tucked Souta into his new bunk-bed. "Don't forget to let Kagome-chan sleep in tomorrow morning since she painted your room; and set-up your bed and everything."

"That's not fair. Okay, but not **TOO **late since she had her boyfriend help her. And, why were they covered in paint?" Souta asked. Suki sighed and kissed him on the forehead. "Teenagers are strange things." She said as she stood. "Get some sleep."

With that, she left and wandered to her daughters room. She opened Kagome's door, to not find Kagome in her bed. She didn't even make-it there. She was passed-out on the floor, wet-haired. "Poor dear." Suki said with a chuckle, as she ripped Kagome's blanket off her bed. She was too old to carry a grown girl to her bed. Even if it was only two feet away.

&&&&&&&&&&&

**July 3rd- Morning : The Search For What We Want**

"You sure they won't look for us?" Kagome asked. It was Saturday. It was morning. And, it was **EARLY**. InuYasha smiled and nodded. He had been questionably silent so far that day. Kagome didn't dare ask why. Well of course she wanted-to, but she didn't want to ruin whatever it was that was going threw her boyfriends mind. "Hey, give me your phone." Kagome hesitated, before giving-in. She gave InuYasha her phone.

InuYasha flipped-it open, and held-down the END button. "Now they can't find-us." He said with another flashy smile. He had offically started creeping Kagome out.

As it turned-out, InuYasha had taken Kagome out to breakfast at a restaurant not too far from the beach. He knew that Miroku or Sango wouldn't bother following him there since they had been banned after causing a scene with their usual bickering about groping.

"What made you ask me out?" Kagome asked with interest. InuYasha eyed her. "Is it illegal for me to ask-out my girlfriend?" He asked with a fake hurt tone.

"Not like that. I mean ... you've been so depressed lately." Kagome said in a whisper, as she tried to look away from the amber orbs that were peircing holes threw her skull. "Anything else?" InuYasha asked with a smile. He seemed the least interested in what his girlfriend was going to protest about. "You **ARE **in a good mood." Kagome said, while returning the smile.

InuYasha made-sure that Kagome was content before speaking. "I thought about what you said. What if we **DON'T **get into the same university?" He said with a sigh. "Sooo ... that's why I'm trying to spend as-much time with you as possible and try to stay in a good mood." Kagome smiled at him. The demon that was pratically throwing himself at her, had just confessed that he liked spending time with her. She blushed and looked away, when she noticed InuYasha smiling at her. He kicked her playfully under the table.

Little did the couple know, that someone was watching them.

"I told you that we'd find them here!" Miroku said in the quietest whisper. He literally jumped, when InuYasha's ear twitched. "Shit. He can hear us." He said under his breath, as he ducked even lower into the bush he was hiding inside. "They both turned their phones off and went to the one place where they thought we wouldn't look for them. Typical." Miroku said with a sigh. Sango had started doubting coming with her boyfriend. "Look how happy they look. They're finally together. We have better things to do than to bother them." She said with a couragous smile as she stood from her hiding bush.

She knocked the monk upside the head. "That's what you get for dragging me out of bed on a Saturday at 7:13am!" She yelled as she stormed-off. "So I take-it you're still mad at me?" Miroku asked with adorible eyes that Sango couldn't resist. "Obviously you lecher." She said as she got into her car. With a flash of dust, she was gone.

&&&&&&&&&&&

"Call everything off." Kouga said, as he walked into his apartment the next morning. "Why?" Ayame, and about twelve demons asked.

"Because ... we got our money!" Kouga yelled, as he threw 10 grand in the air. "What the hell? I thought it was only 2 grand?" Ginta asked with confusion.

Kouga nodded. "It was. But Kagome's dad isn't that bright."

"What are you talking about? Can I stop following Kagome everywhere she goes now?" Ayame asked, as she shoved a Benjamin down her bra. Kouga nodded, and pretended that he didn't see anything. "It seems that when the old hag got arrested, he didn't have a will or anything. Sooo ... all the money goes to us!" He said with a grin.

"Now ... what to do with the money?" As he asked his question, Ginta stood with about $200 dollars in his claw. "Be back with the beer in a flash."

&&&&&&&&&&&

**That Night : Squirt-Sitting**

"Make sure that Shippo and Souta get to bed." Azula said, as she put an earring in her ear. "Anything else?" InuYasha asked, not taking his eyes off the television. "Yes, don't do anything stupid!" Azula yelled with a pointed finger. There was a honk outside. "Bye!" She said while stroaking her son's silver hair, and running-out the door. Souta ran into the house, and strait up the stairs. Kagome didn't enter until several minutes later. By that time, InuYasha was in a sitting position. He wasn't even going to try anything PG in his house with two seven year olds; one being a demon; lurking about.

Kagome walked over to her boyfriend, and pushed him so he was on his back on the couch. She didn't hesitate as she plopped her body ontop of his. She used his chest as a pillow, and smiled. InuYasha looked down at her, and wrapped his arm around her waist. When he was sure that Kagome was comfortable on him, he used his other arm to ruffle her hair and shove the hood to her hoodie over her so that he couldn't see her face. He heard something about "stupid demons" and "bastard" before Kagome tackled him to the ground.

"Aw, she's mad." InuYasha said in a playful tone. "Am I still a bastard?" He lied. His evening was going to be PG13.

"What a bastard." Kagome mumbled. Her head turned and before she knew-it, InuYasha was on-top of her.

"I'm a bastard, am I?" InuYasha asked as his ear twitched. He could hear Shippo and Souta laughing and giggling at the top of the stairs. He had already gone over PG13. **WAY **over PG13. He got-off of Kagome, and picked her up bridal style. He carried her to the couch and laid himself down; laying her on-top of him.

Kagome had by that time, understood why. She atleast wanted a kiss. Even with her simply human ears, she could hear the laughter and giggles coming from upstairs. She stayed questionably silent; focusing on her fixation. InuYasha.

They were laid in eachother's company, when the door swung open. "You really should lock your door." Miroku said as he sat. He put-on a perverted grin after seeing the sleeping Kagome and the drousy InuYasha. "What is it?" InuYasha asked as he sat-up and set Kagome in his lap; wrapping his arms around her. "I talked to Sango." Miroku said with a proud smile. "And?" InuYasha beckoned. His bestfriend didn't have any red marks on his face or anything that looked like pain had endured him. "I think it's over." That caught InuYasha off-guard. "You serious this time? You've said that to me hundreds of times, and you two always got back together." He said in a reasoning tone. Miroku nodded. "When someone yells 'I can't stand-it when you grope other girls, it's over!', then it's over." Miroku said in a shaky voice. He loved Sango to death. And everyone knew-it from all the groping. "But, I have a plan!" He said like he was some-sort of a superhero. InuYasha rolled his eyes. "That involves me."

&&&&&&&&&&&

**July 6th- Putting The Plan To Work :**

Sango was back in Tokyo. She had gone to an uncle's house for the 4th of July. It was mainly fun. But ... she couldn't stop thinking about Miroku. Nobody knew this but ... the two had never really been dating. They would just make-out ... alot. It started with Miroku groping her in the 7th grade. Then, they were caught making-out at their 8th grade school dance. Then, it was holding hands and more making-out. "Stupid lecher." Sango said, as the tears started to fall.

(With InuYasha and Kagome ...)

"Should we help them?" Kagome asked, as she sipped her Starbucks. InuYasha sighed and nodded. "It's not like anyone else is gonna help them." He said, as he stole Kagome's coffee. "How do we do it?" Kagome asked with cusiousity, as she settled herself in InuYasha's bed. This was going to be a **LONG **day.

InuYasha sipped some-of Kagome's coffee and thought. "I've got-it."

&&&&&&&&&&&

"You sure about this?" Sango asked over the phone.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah. Me and InuYasha are going-out tonight and we want you to come with us." As she listened to Sango trying to protest, she nodded her head at InuYasha. Things were going according to plan.

"Alright. I don't see why not. Are you two getting me?" Sango asked.

"Be ready at 7."

"But-"

(HANG UP)

"Done." Kagome said with a smile, as she set her phone down. "What about Miroku?" She asked. InuYasha was wide-eyed. He reached over Kagome, and gave her a quick kiss. "Always thinking." He said with a smile, as he sipped more coffee. He began to think. "Must you drink coffee to think? Why-not just get them together at the same place." Kagome requested. "Well fine then! Why don't you think of ideas for now on!" InuYasha yelled at her, as Miroku answered his phone. He had been calling over and over for the past five minutes.

"Don't tell me that you and Kagome-sama are fighting, too?" He asked. He never got an answer. He listened to his two friends fight. They well a million times **WORSE **than him and Sango. "They're fighting over ... coffee? What idiots." He said with a sigh, as he hung-up.

Narrator-

As it seems, things have gotten better; and things have gotten worse. But ... things will get much worse for a certain couple. Will Miroku and Sango realize that they were both being stupid? Or, will InuYasha and Kagome realize that fighting over coffee is rather idiotic? Or ... will they not talk at all? Things are going to go terribly wrong.

&&&&&&&&&&&

(BRi Note : Here we are! Just thought about adding a narrator all of a sudden! My narrator kinda gives you an idea about what's going to happen next! Thanks for the reviews! Next chapter will be posted soon! More and more people are coming-back into the story from the begining and we're going to see how a certain **SOMEONE **is doing. If you're confused ... that's okay! This is my longest chapter for this story so LOVE it! READ ON!)

****

**xXBRiXx**


	15. Read It and Weep: The Date

**School Of Love- Chapter 15**

Miroku was staring at his ceiling. He had a picture of Sango right above him. He smiled and sighed. He had heard the directions from InuYasha threw Kagome's yelling over the phone. But, something told him that he didn't want to go. He didn't know what it was, or if it would ever leave him alone. The only thing he could do was ... paint. He had pictures of women all over his room; all of Sango. That was one of the reasons why he never let her in his room. He was positive that Kagome knew about them, from when he'd locked her and InuYasha in his room.

Miroku stood, and made his way towards where he kept his paintbrushes.

&&&&&&&&&&&

**That Night- The Date Of Fixing**

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a red dress that went down to her knees. Nothing special. It was her way of saying sorry to InuYasha for the fight they got into. It was more than the coffee thing. To be honest, that Starbucks $4.26 coffee didn't even exist. They were fighting, because neither knew why.

"Someone looks beautiful." Suki said with a smile, as she pulled-out her camera. "Mom!" Kagome yelled, as her mother shot five pictures. "When's InuYasha getting you?" Suki asked. "He's not." Kagome said, as she curled her hair. "Wait. Did something happen between you two? Who's this **NEW **man that I want grandchildren from?" Her mother asked with interest. Kagome blushed ten shades of red. "It's still him. He's just not getting me." She began to tell her mother everything about Miroku and Sango.

"Poor Miroku and Sango. They always seem to be fighting." Suki said with a sigh. "Dear ... there's something that I have to tell you." Kagome eyed her mother. "Yes? What is it?" She asked, hoping to encourage Suki to continue. "Um, nothing! Have fun!" Suki said as she kissed Kagome on the cheek. She left in a flash. "Don't come-back until I have a grandchild!" Were her final words. Kagome blushed twenty shades of red. She had started to wonder what her mother wanted to tell her. "And make my grandchild have InuYasha's ears!"

(With InuYasha ...)

InuYasha was sitting in his car; thinking of a way to say sorry to Kagome. "You're thinking. About what?" Miroku asked as he got into the car. He noticed that Kagome wasn't anywhere in sight. "Where's-"

"She's meeting us there." InuYasha said, as he drove-off.

"I've been thinking. Should me and Sango stay apart?" Miroku asked. InuYasha pressed the brake alittle too hard. "What the hell are you talking about?! You love her, right?" He asked. Miroku nodded. "Then me and Kagome are gonna help you two get back together." InuYasha said with a smile, as he started driving again. 'Stupid monk. Hope he wasn't serious about what he just said.' Miroku noticed that InuYasha was tense. "I hear that you're fighting with Kagome-sama." He said with a glare. "Whatever it was, just say sorry; even if it wasn't your fault. Trust me, it always works." He said with a perverted smile. "Then why haven't you tried it?" InuYasha asked, as he pulled into the restaurant. Miroku rolled his eyes. "Never take the advice that you give people seriously, if you're the one that gave-it to them." He said in a, "Everyone knows that," tone. He recieved a rather-large bump on the head from InuYasha.

(With Sango ...)

Sango had decided to drive herself to the restaurant because Kagome was taking too long. She already knew that her friends were trying to get herself and Miroku back together. And ... she was glad. She had missed her boyfriend's company dearly.

She smiled when the restaurant came into view. She got-out of her car, and looked at herself using her car mirror. A pink dress that went-down to her ankles and her hair down and curled. Even if she and Miorku were fighting she still wanted to look nice for him. Sango gulped before entering.

InuYasha was at their table with a tied Miroku. "You just wait until I'm out of these ropes!" Miroku threatened as he wiggled to try and escape. "You might as well stop." InuYasha said wtih a sigh, as he pulled on the piece of rope that he had in his claw. Miroku started gasping for air. InuYasha noticed Sango walking towards him, and he released the rope. But, he had-it close to him just incase his bestfriend tried to pull-up a fight. "Hey Sango, where's Kagome?"

Sango shrugged. "Probally on her way here. She was taking forever." She said as she sat across from the demon. She put-on a questioning face when she noticed that Miroku had his hands to his sides. Did he train himself?

All eyes were on a pale Kagome as she took a seat.

(Five Minutes Earlier ...)

Kagome got-out of her car, to have someone grab her arm. She knew that it wasn't InuYasha from the force on her. "Hello my dear." A voice hissed in her ear. Kagome reconized the voice. Hojo. "I was hoping that we could spend some-time together. What do you think?"

Kagome didn't answer. She spat in his face. "I'll be at your house at 7 next week. Wear ... pink." He said with a smile, as he laughed.

He left without another word.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Dinner was mostly silent. Sango had started wondering why Miroku hadn't eaten anything. His arms remained at his sides.

InuYasha was trying his best to find-out why Kagome was so mad at him. With his sharp sense of hearing he could hear her mumbling 'bastard' over and over under her breath. Whatever he did, it was big. "Kagome. Can we talk for a moment?" Sango asked as she stood. She pulled Kagome to stand, and dragged her to the bathroom. "Things are going wrong." InuYasha said with a sigh. "You're supposed to actually **TALK **to Sango you know." He said as he punched Miroku in the arm. "What are you bickering about?! It's obvious that there's something wrong with Kagome-sama and it's probally your fault! And look at little Miroku! He can't even eat because his 'SO CALLED' bestfriend tied him to a chair! How do you think he feels?!" Miroku yelled. He was trying to prove a point.

"I'm really starting to question why I hang-out with you." InuYasha said under his breath, as he started to untie Miroku.

The girls returned several minutes later. Sango had tried her best to get what was wrong out-of Kagome, but failed. The four ate in silence.

"Can I talk to Miroku?" Sango asked out-of nowhere. That was exactly what InuYasha was waiting for. He nodded and checked his pocket to be-sure that Miroku hadn't tried to steal his car keys. He stood and walked towards Kagome; holding his claw out. Kagome took the claw and stood. They went to the dance floor. "You think they're talking?" InuYasha asked, after noticing Sango's face turn red. "I don't think so." Kagome said in a cold tone.

"Alright. What did I do?" InuYasha asked in an annoyed tone. "What do you mean?" Kagome asked. Why was he asking her such strange questions? "You're mad at me. Just call me a bastard and slap me already." Kagome couldn't believe it. InuYasha was giving-up. It was a miracle. "Who said I was mad at you?! Yeah, I'm mad but ... not at you." She said with a small smile. InuYasha blushed. "Well if it's not me, then tell me who it is you're mad-at so I can kick their ass for making me think so hard!" Kagome laughed and kissed him on the lips.

They were dancing for about five minutes, catching-up on lost togetherness. They sighed, when they heard a loud slap. The next thing Kagome knew, she was tackled to the ground. "What happened?" She asked, as she took InuYasha's free claw. "Um, Sango just took your purse." He said as he pointed towards the exit. Kagome nodded and stood. "Can I get a ride home?" She knew that Sango stole her purse to get her keys.

&&&&&&&&&&&

InuYasha walked into his house, carrying a sleeping Miroku on his back. Kagome closed the door behind them. It was pouring outside, and she was tired. Azula was infront of the television. She turned to Kagome. "You're staying here. I **DON'T **trust InuYasha in a car when it's pouring like it is outside. You can borrow something from my closet to wear." She said with a smile as she stood. Kagome returned the smile and nodded. "By the way ..." Azula said, as she made her way up the stairs. "Nice dress. I can tell that InuYasha liked it."

Kagome blushed thirty shades of red. Red enough to match her dress.

"Here we are." Azula said, as she opened her closet. "Pick whatever you like. I'll be tucking-in Shippo." She said with a smile as she left. Kagome looked threw the closet. Mrs Tashio had many outfits. She picked a pair of baby pink pajama's that fit her just right. Kagome took her hair out-of its middle ponytail, and combed it. Her hair was some-what tangled, but it still looked nice. Once she was done, she made her way towards InuYasha's room.

"Come in." A voice said before Kagome had a chance to knock. She opened the door, and sighed. Miroku was laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling. "Shhh, he's thinking." InuYasha said in a whisper, as he held his arms out. Kagome smiled and got into them. "Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?" She asked, as she poked her friend in the chest. Miroku groaned, and focused his eyes on her. "You know alot about Sango, right?" He asked. "What do you mean?" Kagome asked. "Sango's your bestfriend, right?" Miroku asked. Kagome nodded. "Close enough." Miroku said as he sat-up, and stretched his arms. He was topless, and in a pair of sweat pants.

"When Sango says something, does she mean it?" He asked.

"Yes. Or, she'll kill herself trying to do it." Kagome said with a smile. She felt drowsy. Her body fell into a deep slumber.

"She wasn't very helpful." Miroku said under her breath, as his hand landed near Kagome's rear on the bed. "Don't even think about it." InuYasha said with a glare, as he lifted his girlfriend into his lap; out of the perverts clutches. "Yes she was." He said out-of nowhere. "Kagome said that Sango would kill herself trying to do something. So, she's trying not to kill herself now."

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked.

InuYasha rolled his eyes. His bestfriend was clueless 100 percent of the time. "She didn't mean what she said!" He yelled.

"InuYasha! Keep it down!" Azula yelled from downstairs.

InuYasha's door flew open. "Do you have any idea what-time it is?!" An angry Sesshomaru yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Sesshomaru! Keep it down!" Azula yelled. Her son's were so stubborn.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, and sat. "What do you know about girls?" Miroku asked the demon.

"Like what?" Sesshomaru asked, while looking to the side. Why was he giving the "TALK" to two 18 year olds? One of them already in a relationship. Even worse, she was in the very room.

"When they get mad." Miroku said with a sigh.

Sesshomaru laughed. It was scary to InuYasha. It wasn't very often when his brother would laugh. "When they get mad it's usually your fault! Just say sorry already." He said as he tried to hold-back his laughing. "But ... some girls can kick ass and that means that they take it-out on you." He said while eyeing Miroku. "While others use the fowl mouth." Miroku laughed. "That's Kagome-sama." A low growl formed in InuYasha's throat. "What was Kikyo?" Miroku asked. InuYasha sighed. "Violent." He said under his breath.

"Kikyo was the violent type. She dumped InuYasha just because he's a-" "SHUT UP SESSHOMARU!" InuYasha yelled. He was suprised when he didn't hear his mother screaming his name telling him to be quiet.

&&&&&&&&&&&

**July 7th- Rainy Day**

InuYasha gasped as he opened his eyes. Kagome's head wasn't leaning against his chest. He thought that maybe she'd gone downstairs. He sat-up strait, and stretched his arms. He didn't sleep that well for some reason. It was probally because he was still in the clothes he was in the previous night. InuYasha wiped the few strands of hair out-of his face, and socked Miroku in the arm.

"Must you be so violent when it's ..." Miroku turned to a flashing alarm clock. "Only 7:43am!" He said, as he threw a pillow at his bestfriend. "Good morning Tokyo! It's a terrible morning indeed. Still raining folks so keep your kids locked inside that drive crazy in the rain." The DJ said, as he played the song, "Lips Of An Angel." InuYasha smiled at the song. It was the song that brought himself and Kagome together.

"InuYasha! Get down here and eat! And I don't care if your favorite song's playing!" Azula yelled.

InuYasha groaned and rolled his eyes. "Hey, where's Kagome?" He asked as he stood. Miroku shrugged. "Don't know." He said as he followed his bestfriend down the stairs.

InuYasha took a seat, and eyed Sesshomaru. His brother had a questionable look on his face. "Where's your girlfriend?"

"Oh Kagome? Sango came and got her this morning." Azula said with a smile, as she sipped her coffee. "It's not like Sango to personally carry someone, when they're sleeping, in the rain to her car. Something the matter?" She asked. InuYasha, Miroku, and Sesshomaru all looked-away.

"Suit yourselves." Azula said, as she stood. She took a big gulp of coffee. "I'll be home at about seven." She said with a smile, as she threw a twenty at Sesshomaru. "Order pizza!" She blew a kiss and left. The house was unusually quiet.

&&&&&&&&&&&

**In The Rain- Read _It _And Weep**

Kagome was walking to InuYasha's house ... in the rain. She wasn't in the mood for anything. She was pissed, and being used as a messenger girl. But ... she had gotten the sitch from Sango's abusive hands. Kagome rubbed her temples, and turned the last corner to her boyfriends house. She needed serious cheering-up.

Before Kagome could knock on the Tashio door, it swung open. "Kagome's here!" Shippo said with a smile, as he got into her arms. "Kagome, why are you wet?" He asked with cusiousity. Kagome didn't answer the boy's question. It was obvious that it was raining outside. "Where's Miroku?" She tried to ask in the kindest way. Shippo simply smiled at her. "He's in the living room." He leaned-in to whisper something in her ear. "But don't mess with him. He's in a bad mood." Kagome nodded. 'That makes two of us.'

Kagome set Shippo down, and stood infront of the depressed Miroku. "What." Miroku said without looking at her. Kagome reached into her pocket, and pulled-out a soggy note. She threw-it at Miroku's face, and took a seat next to her boyfriend. InuYasha had the common sense to not say anything at the moment.

Miroku unfolded the note the best he could. "LECHER!" Was all it said. He tore the note to shreads, and tossed-it aside.

That was enough for Kagome to lose her mind. "YOU BASTARD!" She yelled as she took-off the hoodie that was covering her face from the rain. There was a red mark on her cheek. Also, she had a bump on her head. "IT TOOK ME 11 KNOCK-OUTS AND A SLAP TO GET YOU THAT NOTE! SHOW SOME GRATITUDE OR I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Miroku rolled his eyes at her. He didn't care. He had already forgotten Sango's name. "Look. Mango-" "Sango!" Kagome yelled.

"Whatever. Sango doesn't care about me, so I could care less." Miroku said with a yawn.

That made InuYasha's blood boil. "Get your ass off the couch and talk to her! Not about sex, but TALK! You know, when your mouth makes sound?! Just do it and maybe Sango would be here with you!" He yelled, as he wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist. He dragged her upstairs to his room.

&&&&&&&&&&&

"You okay?" InuYasha asked, as he laid Kagome on his bed. Kagome didn't answer. She watched as her boyfriend kicked his door closed, and made his way towards her. What he said shocked her. "Don't let Miroku get to you. He's being an asshole." InuYasha said under his breath, as he noticed Kagome staring at him.

"Do my incredibly good looks interest you that much?" He said with a smile.

Kagome turned away, and blushed. She wasn't going to let herself give-in to her boyfriends antics.

InuYasha smirked and grabbed her wrists. He held them over her head. He had himself laid ontop of her so-that she had noway of escaping him. "Say it."

Kagome looked to the side. "No."

"Say it." InuYasha said as he kissed her on the cheek.

Kagome groaned and sighed. "You're a bastard."

"And?" InuYasha beckoned.

"You're **MY **bastard."

With that, the couple kissed.

"InuYasha! Kagome! Pizza's here!" Shippo yelled from downstairs.

InuYasha and Kagome didn't seem to hear him.

30 Minutes later, InuYasha was watching a movie in his room, and Kagome was fiddling with his hair.

"Can I talk to you two?" Azula asked, as she entered the room. "About what?" InuYasha asked with curiousity, as he sat-up. Azula couldn't help but smile at the couple before her. "What I'm trying to say is ... nothing. Never mind." She pratically ran out-of the room.

InuYasha and Kagome exchanged confused looks.

**Narrator-** As it seems, things have gotten better. But, they are actually getting worse. What was so important that Suki had to tell Kagome? What was so important that Azula had to tell InuYasha? Will they EVER tell their children what they have to tell them? Do InuYasha and Kagome have anything to say about it?

****

**xXBRiXx**


	16. The Tragic Lovesong of Destiny: Part 1

**School Of Love- Chapter 16**

**The Tragic Love Song Of Destiny : Part 1**

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**August 2nd- Have I Lost Hope?**

InuYasha watched as Kagome's figure disappeared into the rainy night. He was tired, and he was soaked. There was nothing anyone could do for him. He had told Kagome something that she didn't want to hear. And the thing was, he didn't want to hear it; either.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**July 21st- Flashbacks**

Miroku and Sango had stayed as far away form eachother as possible. Everyone they knew thought that the two were idiotic and stupid for fighting in the first place.

It was later that day. Sango was walking down the street when... Miroku's figure came into view. And, there was a smaller figure under his arm. Sango gasped. Miroku had found someone else. 'The lecher.' Sango said to herself, as she looked to the ground.

Miroku noticed her, and prepared to get knocked out. Suddenly he remembered... the two weren't dating anymore. He came back to reality and realized that he'd already passed Sango.

"Miroku. You okay?" His new girlfriend Temari asked.

Miroku nodded and kissed her on the cheek. His hand slipped down to her rear. Temari was strange to him. She was only girl he'd ever dated that liked it when he pampered her with his magnet hand. His cheek had remained slapless for the past two weeks.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome was sitting in her bed, staring at the ceiling. She had a plain look on her face. Nothing was going on. Nothing was on her mind. Not even her fixation. She had become accustomed to being alone. InuYasha had been gone with his brother somewhere for the past two weeks and promised that he'd bring Kagome back something. She smiled and clutched herself. Just imagining his amber orbs sent chills down her spine.

Kagome by that time had opened her window. It was over 110 degrees outside. 'I wonder what InuYasha's doing?'

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Are we there yet?" A board InuYasha asked, as he shifted in the passengers seat of his brothers car.

Sesshomaru leaned over, and gave his annoying brother a rather large bump on his head. "No wonder your girlfriend insists on calling you a bastard all the time." He said under his breath, as he gave his attention back to the road. He didn't even want to bring InuYasha with him. Azula had made him. 'Damn step mother.' He began to feel tense after the long silence. He knew that InuYasha couldn't stand him.

"Why are you so cheerful all the time?" He asked, hoping to be the topic starter.

InuYasha gave his brother his attention. "What the hell are you talking about?" He asked with confusion.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "You're almost never late for curfew and there's always a smile on your face. It's... frightening." He confessed.

InuYasha took the time to think. His brother was right. A small smile crept onto his lips. He slapped his claw over his mouth after. His brother was more than right, he was positive. "What's your point?" InuYasha asked once he got control of himself.

Sesshomaru didn't answer. "Have you told her yet?" He asked.

InuYasha looked to the side, trying to pretend that he didn't know what his older brother was talking about. "Why's it any of your business?" He asked with a small smirk.

Sesshomaru laughed, making InuYasha flinch. The demon still wasn't used to the whole laughing thing. "It's obvious that you love her. You haven't even told her that you're a-"

"SHUT UP, SESSHOMARU!" InuYasha yelled.

Again, Seshomaru laughed. "You do realize that you'll have to tell her sometime soon?" He asked as the city came into view. They were back in Tokyo.

InuYasha forced himself to nod. He changed the subject.

"Are we there-"

"Ask that again and I'll rip your arms off," Sesshomaru said in the coldest voice.

InuYasha snickered and turned to the side. He finally decided to turn on his cellphone that had been turned off for the past two weeks. He had over 100 missed calls from Miroku. And... he had one voicemail.

"Hey, it's Miroku. You're coming back on the 21st right? Good. As soon as you get to Tokyo meet me at the mall."

"Geez, didn't have to be so demanding." InuYasha said under his breath, as he closed his phone. "Hey Sesshomaru? Can you drop me off somewhere?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"You sure that you don't wanna come home first?" Sesshomaru asked threw the window. It wasn't like he cared what his brother had to do, he just didn't wnat to be driving home and get a call from him telling him that he changed his plans. It wasn't like it had ever happened before so Sesshomaru didn't know what he was so worried about.

InuYasha nodded. "Miroku sounded... serious." What he had just said sent shivers threw his body.

"Just be home before your mother thinks I lost you," Sesshomaru said, as he drove off.

InuYasha nodded, and took his first step into the mall. He was tackled to the ground by a semi heavy body. A body that wasn't Kagome's.

"InuYasha! I missed you so much!" Kikyo said with a squeal, as she wrapped her arms around InuYasha's body.

InuYasha shoved her off of him. Looking down at her, he turned away. A bra cup was hanging out of her white tank top.

"What's the matter?" Kikyo asked. "I thought you'd be happy to see me."

InuYasha rolled his eyes. "Hell will freeze over before I'm happy to see you." He said with a glare, as he made his way to the food court. Kikyo followed him.

"Is there something that you want?!" InuYasha almost yelled. He had draw the attention of many people.

"I was wondering-"

"No," InuYasha interrupted before Kikyo had a chance to start. "Let me finish. I ... care that you're a-"

"SHUT UP!" InuYasha yelled at her.

"Why? Doesn't everyone already know?" Kikyo asked.

InuYasha didn't answer. He turned and walked away.

Kikyo smiled. "How... interesting." She turned and made her way to the mall exit. "Where does that wench live?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Just WHERE have you been?!" Miroku yelled, as he wacked his bestfriend upside the head. He had been waiting for over an hour for InuYasha to show himself. He really needed to use the bathroom, but refused to leave the spot he was positioned in.

InuYasha rolled his eyes, and sat. "Why's the wolf here?" He asked with a pointed finger.

Kouga glared at him. "We became good friends while you were gone." He said in a calm tone.

InuYasha eyed the demon. He wasn't wearing his usual black atire. It was somewhat strange to InuYasha. "Why am I here?" He asked. 'I've gotta find Kagome.'

"I saw Sango today." Miroku began. "With... my girlfriend." He said with a sigh. He looked at InuYasha's white face. "Don't worry. Nothing happened. Actually, we didn't even talk. I walked past her without getting any injuries." He assured him with a cracked smile.

InuYasha was wide eyed. "What the hell? What girlfriend?" He asked. He was offically interested in the conversation.

Miroku rolled his eyes. "Her names Temari. You'll be meeting her later. But, she doesn't get along with Kagome-sama very well." He said as he continued. "She looked like she wanted to kick my ass, but she didn't. What's that mean?" He asked with hope.

"Idiot. It means that she still loves you," InuYasha pointed out.

Kouga glared at him. "Just when did the mutt get smart?" He asked with a laugh.

InuYasha blushed and turned to the side. He didn't mean to make it sound like _that_. "Where's Kagome?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Scent Pellets- The Strange Reunion**

"What are these?" Kagome asked, as she lifted a bag. It wasn't very heavy, but it did weigh more than a newborn baby.

A frail man who was in his late 70s, walked towards her. "Those, my dear, are scent pellets. They'll bring any demon to its knees if it has a strong nose." Grandpa said with a smile.

"Have you ever used them?" Kagome asked, as she opened the bag. It was full with black beads. Some of them were cracked in the middle.

"I'm always using them. The ones that are cracked are already in use. Once a demon with a strong sense of smell steps one foot onto the shrine, they'll beg for mercy!" Grandpa said with pride. "Scent pellets were first invented by ancient demon slayers from the feduel era!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Hey gramps, would these work on dog demons?" She asked with interest. She wasn't that mean. She would never use them on InuYasha.

Grandpa laughed. "Especially dog demons! What a foolish question for you to ask." He said, as he snatched the bag from his granddaughter. "I sense a demonic aura."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Kagome never told me that her grandpa owned a shrine." InuYasha said in awe, as he stared at the buildings in amazment. His head had started hurting, and he didn't know why. He felt dizzy, and he couldn't see strait. The sun was the most irrating thing in the world at that point.

"Die demon!" He heard someone yell, as ten black beads hit the concrete next to him. They burst, and gray smoke started pouring out.

InuYasha didn't know what was happening to him. His head felt like the brain had been removed. He felt his legs give way as he hit the ground face first. He blacked out.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**July 22nd- Deadline**

**Walking On Water...**

It was the next morning. InuYasha opened his eyes, to find something with black hair staring at him. "Are you okay?" Mrs Tashio asked, as she knocked her son upside the head. "What'd you do to get scent pellets thrown at you?!" She yelled.

InuYasha didn't answer. His head was ringing. The scent pellets were still in effect.

"It'll take atleast a few days for the pellets to lose their effect." Mrs Tashio said under her breath as she stood. "I'll call Kagome."

Five Minutes Later...

"Shippo, which way?" InuYasha asked.

Shippo was safely resting on his brothers shoulder. "Strait. But watch out for the pole." He warned. He was in charge of watching his brother until Kagome came to get him.

InuYasha nodded, and made his way to the park. He could barely see, and he was tempted to kick the sun's ass. The brightness was getting to him.

"We're here!" Shippo said with a squeal, as he hopped off InuYasha's shoulder. "InuYasha, take five steps to the left and sit."

InuYasha nodded and made his way. He sat and atleast tried to predict where Shippo was playing. The only thing that wasn't wrong with his body was his hearing. By just listening he knew that Shippo was the only kid at the park. He gasped when he felt someone's arms wrap around him. He didn't have to think twice about who it was.

"Aw, you missed me." He said with a smile.

Kagome lifted her head from his chest, and punched him in the arm. "Of course I missed you!" She said with a smile. "How'd you know it was me?" She asked, as she waved a free hand in his face. "Your mom called and said that your head was still hurting. You poor thing."

InuYasha didn't blink once. He didn't know how he knew that it was Kagome. After all, Kikyo had wrapped her arms around him just the previous day. "Should I stay away from your grandpa?" He asked with a smile. He could sense that Kagome was blushing.

"He says that he's not sorry. He doesn't have a very great history with demons. Sorry about the scent pellets." She said with a smile, as she leaned on her boyfriends shoulder. InuYasha squeezed her hand.

"You should be fine in a few days..." Kagome trailed off. "How was spending two weeks with Sesshomaru?" She asked, hoping to change the subject.

"_Never _again." Was all InuYasha said, as he joined Kagome in laughter.

They sat and watched Shippo play. Well, atleast Kagome was.

"InuYasha, can I talk to you?" She asked as she stood, and held out her hand. She didn't want Shippo to hear what she had to say.

InuYasha nodded, and took the free hand.

Kagome led him to a hill that wasn't too far away from the playground where Shippo was playing. She sat her boyfriend in the grass.

"What is it?" InuYasha asked with curiousity, as Kagome sat across from him. He could feel the vibrations under his feet.

Kagome sat in silence for awhile. It was July 22nd; the last day for college applications. She was tempted to ask InuYasha if he got his, but didn't. She figured that he'd already forgotten. "Are you sure you're okay?"

InuYasha smiled and nodded. "I'll be okay, now..." He started. "Tell me what happened while I was gone."

Kagome laughed and thought for a minute. When she looked at InuYasha, she gasped when his lips came crashing against hers. Her hands immediatly went to his silky hair. Oh how she missed this. She missed the feeling of someone's arms wrapped around her. She missed InuYasha's lips against hers. Generally, she missed him to death.

"Besides me missing you like crazy, Miroku got a new girlfriend. Sango's been really depressed and is thinking about transfurring to another university because of Miroku. She told me that she was willing to say sorry to him. But, the next day, Miroku went public with Temari. You should have seen Sango. I was hit upside the head atleast twenty times." She said with a sigh.

InuYasha nodded and gathered in all the information.

"Have you thought of any ideas yet?" Kagome asked with curiousity.

InuYasha snickered and nodded. "It's gonna be hard though."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Two Days Later- The Liger**

"Get up," InuYasha said with a smile, as he ripped off Kagome's covers. It was an early morning, and he was ready to put his plan to work. Opperation: Get Miroku and Sango back Together. It wasn't a very creative name, but he felt it hard to think when he was in his pathetic stage. He was as open as a child for an attack.

Kagome moaned and buried her head under her pillow. "It's Tuesday!" She yelled.

InuYasha rolled his eyes. "I don't care! Today's a special Tuesday so get up!"

Kagome didn't answer. There was something pink that caught her eye. It was shiny. She lifted her head from her pillow, to see a jewel being dangled from her boyfriends claw. "What's that?" Kagome asked with a smile, as she took the jewel.

InuYasha smiled, and sat next to her. "I promised that I'd bring you back something." He said as he nudged her. He felt his head hit the floor. Kagome had tackled him. "Thanks so much!" She yelled, as she kissed him. She already had her arms wrapped around him. She laid there, staring at the jewel. "You can get up now."

InuYasha eyed her. "Woman, I can't get up if you don't let go of me!"

Kagome took her eyes off the jewel, and slowly got off of her boyfriend. "How's your body?" She asked; referring to the scent pellets.

InuYasha took her hand, and stood. "Better," He said with a smile, as he pulled her into a hug. He rested his chin on her head and enjoyed Kagome's scent. It was soothing and he loved it. Her scent was only one of the things that drove him crazy.

"InuYasha, get out." Kagome said as she broke the hug.

"Just slap me and call me a bastard for whatever I did!" InuYasha yelled at her.

"Idiot! I can't get dressed with you in here!" Kagome yelled back.

InuYasha blushed and left in a flash.

"You can come in now." Kagome said about ten minutes later.

InuYasha gulped and opened the door. He sat on her bed.

"What do you think?" Kagome asked as she turned from her mirror.

InuYasha thought he was staring at an angel. The jewel suited her perfectly.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked, as she led her boyfriend outside her house. He had started feeling dizzy again. "The zoo," was all InuYasha said, as he tossed Kagome his keys. It was going to be impossible for him to drive.

"The zoo?" Kagome echoed. InuYasha smiled and got into his car; bumping his head on the roof.

"You okay?" Kagome asked as she put the key in the ignotion.

InuYasha nodded, and leaned on the cold window. The drive to the zoo was strangly silent. They both thought that it was shocking that they weren't fighting about anything. "InuYasha?"

"What's up?"

Kagome stopped the car at a red light. Did he know that she knew that it was past July 22nd? "Nothing," she said while looking to the side.

"It's something." InuYasha protested.

Kagome glared at him.

InuYasha didn't even see the harsh expression. "Hey, Kagome." He said in almost a whisper. The tone of his voice caught Kagome's attention.

"What's wrong, hun?" She asked, as she pulled into the zoo.

'What if we don't get into the same university?' InuYasha's words kept repeating in his head. "Nothing," he said while looking out the window.

Kagome stared at him for a long time. She reached over the drivers seat, and squeezed his hand. InuYasha turned to her, and smiled. Kagome leaned towards him and kissed him lovingly on the lips.

"Hello! I've been here the whole time!" Shippo yelled from the backseat.

The couple blushed and turned away from eachother. "I forgot to tell you that I brought Shippo." InuYasha said with a clown smile.

"You're such a bastard." Kagome said under her breath, as she got out of the car.

"What was that all about?" Shippo asked. InuYasha rolled his eyes. "Nothing. Let's go."

"Where's Sango?" Kagome asked as Shippo hopped on her shoulder. "She should be where the liger is because-"

"It's her favorite animal!" Kagome interrupted. She had started to understand her boyfriends actions. "Miroku and Sango _both _like the liger!" She turned to InuYasha. "You asked them both to meet you at the liger exhibit."

InuYasha smiled and nodded. He kissed Kagome on the cheek. "Always thinking." He said with a chuckle. "I'm going to meet Miroku at the elephants, while you're going to meet Sango at the giraffes. They both lead to the liger exhibit."

Kagome nodded in understanding.

"I have to go with InuYasha because this morning he walked into a pole while walking me to the gas station." Shippo said with crossed arms.

The three separated.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Take a left," Shippo instructed. He took his time looking at all the signs and animals. He had seen a fox! It had the same tail and legs that he had. He could even speak fox language!

InuYasha nodded and turned. His ears perked. He could hear Miroku talking to someone. 'He had better have not brung Temari.' He said to himself, as Shippo put a hand on his mouth.

"Don't say anything stupid." He said while eyeing Miroku. Kouga was standing right next to him. "You're still weak from those scent pellets."

InuYasha forced himself to nod. "Fine," he said threw Shippo's hand.

Miroku turned, and knocked his bestfriend upside the head. "You're late," he said with a glare.

Kouga laughed. "Why the hell did you tell Miroku to meet you at a zoo?" He asked with curiousity.

InuYasha didn't answer. He was trying to think of a plan to get rid of Kouga. Things were already going wrong. 'Let's just pray that Kagome's doing okay.'

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome turned a right, to see Sango feeding a giraffe a carrot. Sango turned to her bestfriend, and smiled. "You're late." She said while looking at her watch.

Kagome nodded. "Sorry." She mumbled, as she petted the giraffe on its head. "You ready to see the liger?" She asked.

Sango grinned and nodded. "It's my favorite animal! It's the only think Miroku and I-" Sango stopped and slapped a hand over her mouth.

"It's the only thing Miroku and you had in common." Kagome said with a smile, as she made her way to the liger exhibit. Sango's face was as red as a beet. She chased after her bestfriend.

Kagome watched as Sango ran towards the large liger.

"This is the only liger in Tokyo. I wish I had a camera!" Sango said with a squeal, as the liger put its paw against the glass. "Kagome look! It's trying to talk to me!" She said with bulging eyes.

Kagome laughed. A flash of silver caught her attention. She heard a quick, "Get away from Sango." She nodded to herself, and thought about an excuse.

"You said you wanted a camera, right? I think I saw one at one of the stands when I came here. I'll go get you one!" She said with a cracked smile as she fled.

Sango nodded and turned her attention back to the liger. It was a tannish color with brownish black stripes along its sides. But... something caught Sango's attention. The eyes. They were a violet color. "Just... like Miroku's."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Can we go see the liger now!" Miorku pleaded as he scooted away from the elephant that was trying to wrap its trunk around his waist. "I think this elephant's hitting on me!"

Kouga and Shippo laughed, just as InuYasha appeared. He had two bumps on his head.

"What happened?" Shippo whispered. "Did you find Kagome?"

InuYasha nodded. "And, I bumped into two poles," he said with a sigh. He now had a serious headache.

Shippo laughed even more. "I'm not waiting for you bastards anymore! I'm going to see the liger!" Miroku yelled, as he stormed off.

InuYasha snickered. "Perfect."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Miroku reached for the liger exhibit door, and pulled it open.

InuYasha pulled Kouga on his shirt so that he couldn't enter. "You're trying another one of your pathetic attempts to get Miroku and Sango back together," Kouga said with the least interest.

InuYasha nodded, but realized what he was nodding about at the end of Kouga's statement. "Hey! My attempts _would _work more often if Miroku would stop being a lecher!" He yelled.

"Fifty bucks saying that it won't work." Was all Kouga said, as he made his way towards the exit of the zoo. He was going to be $50 richer.

"That damn bastard," InuYasha said under his breath, as he felt a warm feeling on his hand. No doubt. Kagome.

"Is everything going okay?" She asked with a smile. InuYasha blushed and turned to the side. Shippo was trying not to laugh. "Since we're already here because of InuYasha, can we go see the animals?" He asked with adorible eyes that Kagome couldn't refuse.

(Five Minutes Later...)

"I can't believe you." InuYasha said with a glare, as he turned his gaze away from Kagome.

Kagome playfully punched him in the arm. "They're just animals you know. Shippo looks so happy." She said with one of her warming smiles.

Even though InuYasha couldn't see correctly, he knew that smile by heart. "Fine," he said in a mumble, as he accepted Kagome's hug. "You owe me," he said with a grin as he kissed her on the forehead. Life was good.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**The Talk Of Love- Miroku and Sango**

Miroku and Sango left the liger exhibit five minutes later, hand in hand. "Should we go find InuYasha and Kagome?" Sango asked.

Miroku shook his head. "I think we should leave them alone." He said, as he pointed to a lovely looking couple, and Shippo trying to catch a duck.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Narrator**- Part two will be posted shortly! What happened to InuYasha and Kagome on August 2nd? Wait and find out! As it seems, Miroku and Sango are talking. More than talking, they're holding hands. As more things keep getting better, more things begin getting worse.

****

**xXBRiXx**


	17. The Tragic Lovesong of Destiny: Part 2

**School Of Love- Chapter 17**

**The Tragic Lovesong Of Destiny- Part 2**

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**July 25th- Hottest Day Of The Year**

"Good morning, Tokyo! Hit the cold showers because it's the hottest day of the year! 116 degrees! Folks, it's best to stay inside and **NOT **come out unless you want a tan. A RED tan. A RED tan that's gonna hurt! Here's Nelly Furtado's hit single 'Say It Right'." The DJ said, as he played the song.

Kagome sighed towards her radio, and stared at her ceiling. It was HOT. She had nothing to do. She tried stepping outside, but ended up splattering cold water all over herself. She didn't know how Souta could be in the backyard with nothing but shorts and a t-shirt. "Kagome! Please try to do something today!" Suki yelled from downstairs.

Kagome rolled her eyes and sat up. She wasn't in the **MOOD **to do anything. She laid in a comfortable position in her bed, and closed her eyes. Her back was facing the door incase her mother chose to enter and try to make her do something.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Yes, she's in. But be quiet. I think she's sleeping." Suki said with a smile, as she let the demon inside. InuYasha nodded, and made his way up the stairs. He was board and just wanted to see what his girlfriend was up to. He was willing to do anything as long as he could be by her side.

InuYasha knocked on Kagome's door. When he didn't get an answer, he opened the door and smiled. He took a seat next to the 'SLEEPING' Kagome and put on a fake, hurt look. "I came here to tell you that it's over, but, I'll just come back later after I go on my date." He said with a perverted smile.

Kagome shot up and slapped him. "YOU BASTARD!" She blushed when she realized that her boyfriend was only joking. InuYasha by that time was already laughing. He mumbled a sorry, and held his arms out. Kagome smiled and got into them. She sat in his embrace, enjoying the feeling of being held. InuYasha lifted her so that she was sitting in his lap. He scooted down, and laid her ontop of him. He smiled, when he felt Kagome clutch his shirt in her hands. She groaned, when the doorbell rang. "Kagome! It's for you!" Suki yelled.

"I'll be back," Kagome mumbled, as she pecked her boyfriend on the cheek. She left before he had a chance to catch her. As she walked down the stairs, she thought about all the possible people who would want to talk to her. Her mother always sent Sango, InuYasha, and Miroku all to her room whenever they needed to see her. So, who could it be? Kagome stepped off the last step, and gasped.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Miroku And Sango- The Talk Of Sykoyo**

"So it's agreed that we're sharing an apartment?" Sango said with a smile, as she held her hand out. Miroku nodded and took her hand. Before Sango had a chance to shake it, Miroku kissed it. "Lecher," She said with a glare, as she giggled. For the past day everything her boyfriend seemed to do made her smile or giggle. Soon, she frowned.

"Miroku. Has InuYasha told you what university he got into?" She asked with concern. Miroku shook his head. "I'm not even sure if he got into a university."

"I've seen his report cards. He got into a university. Even if InuYasha **WAS **stupid, Kagome didn't get her application either. Should we remind them?" Sango asked. She just couldn't imagine her bestfriend not going to college and becoming drug addicted from depression.

Miroku shook his head. "Either someone has them, or they're waiting for the other to tell the other what university they got into. I'm almost positive that InuYasha and Kagome-sama will be apart." He said with a sigh. Sango spit her soda all over him. "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" She yelled.

"We both know that they're into different types of art. InuYasha is more of an animated artist, while Kagome-sama's more of a canvas artist." Miroku said between his teeth, as he wiped off the soda with his sleve. He realized that it had evaporated on his face. 'Damn it's hot.'

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Kagome Gets A Talk-**

Suki turned from talking with a young man, and smiled at her daughter. "This boy came here to see you. I'll leave you two to chat." She said, as she returned to the kitchen.

Kagome waited for the kitchen door to close. She gave Hojo her attention. "What do you want?" She said with a snarl. Hojo laughed. "Your mother's a charming woman. It's a shame that it didn't rub-off on you." He said with a smile. He reached into his pocket, retrieving a piece of white paper. "Have you gotten your application?"

Kagome didn't answer. 'Even **HOJO **got his application?!' She said to herself in a whine. She never pictured Hojo to be all that smart. "I got into a university in Syoko. Unless you get into the same university ... we'll be separated. And we don't want that." Hojo said while flashing Kagome a smile. He moved closer to her. Kagome scooted away. 'Where's InuYasha when you need him?!'

Hojo was centimeters from claiming Kagome as his, when he felt a demomic aura in the house. "You're lucky that InuYasha's here." He hissed in her ear, as he pulled away. He slammed the frontdoor shut. Kagome stood, frozen in place.

Souta came inside from the backyard, and sighed. He ran up the stairs, and bumbarded into Kagome's room. He pulled InuYasha to stand, and dragged the demon down the stairs. "Kagome's not moving." He explained, as he released him. InuYasha put-on a confused look, as he eyed his girlfriend. "I don't know what's wrong with her, but she looks deep in thought." He said with a smirk, as he turned Souta so that he was facing the backyard door. That was enough time for him to place his lips on Kagome's.

Souta turned, and smiled. 'How'd he do that?' He said to himself with shrugged shoulders, as he left the couple alone. Kagome blinked a few times, before sitting on her couch. She patted the seat next to her. InuYasha sat, and held her hand. He knew by her strange behavior that something was wrong.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Next Day- InuTashio**

Azula was hanging-up her jacket in the closet, when a box caught her eye. She hadn't been inside the box in about nine years. She lugged the box to her room, and dumped the contents all over her bed. A picture fell on the floor. A picture of a demon. By that time, Azula was crying. 'InuTashio!'

She looked threw all the things that belonged to her dead lover. He was a husband, a father, and a great man. Azula just wished that he was still alive to teach InuYasha about being a man. She wasn't all that concerned about Shippo. She had seen him at the park with **MANY **little girls on his trail. InuYasha was different. He already had a special someone. But, what concerned her the most was that- "Mom, can I talk to you?" An half asleep InuYasha asked. It was still morning.

Azula quickly hid all the contents, and nodded. "Sure," she said as she patted the seat next to her. InuYasha nodded and sat. "Before you start, is this something that you should be talking to a man, or Sesshomaru about?" Azula asked. InuYasha shook his head. "I'm just ... scared." He confessed. "Aw, did you have bad dream?" Azula asked in a motherly tone. InuYasha scooted away, and shook his head. "I'm not Shippo." He said with a slight blush. Azula shook her head. "You're right. What's on your mind?" She asked with curiousity.

"It's about Kagome." InuYasha said, as a darker shade of red crossed his face. Azula nodded, ushering her son to continue. "She's- "INUYASHA TASHIO! YOU GOT HER PREGNANT!" Azula yelled, as she knocked her son upside the head. "I KNOW THAT YOU DON'T HAVE A FATHER, BUT I TAUGHT YOU **SOME** THINGS!" InuYasha rolled his eyes, and rubbed the bump on his head. The door swung open. There ... were Sesshomaru and Shippo.

"Congratulations! Is it a boy or girl?" Shippo asked with a smile. Sesshomaru didn't say anything. His pale complection was paler than usual; not that InuYasha cared. "YOU'RE AN IDIOT! I KNOW THAT I WANT GRANDCHILDREN JUST AS MUCH AS KAGOME'S MOTHER, BUT YOU TWO ARE TOO **YOUNG**!" His mother yelled. The whole room was full of conversation. InuYasha was strangly confused. Shippo hopped into his lap. "When Kagome has your baby, can I play with it?" He asked with the cutest eyes.

"She's ... pregnant?" Sesshomaru finally said, as he started laughing. "YOU GOT HER PREGNANT!" He yelled, as he held his stomach from all the laughter. InuYasha gave his attention back to his mother that was still yelling at him. "HONESTLY INUYASHA! IT'S CALLED COMMON SENSE! YOU TWO ARE ALREADY GOING TO BE SPLITTING-UP IN A MATTER OF WEEKS! IF YOU LEAVE HER ALONE WITH A BABY I'LL-"

"What'd you just say?" InuYasha asked with wide eyes. "I said, 'If you leave her alone with a baby I'll-'"

"Before that." InuYasha said in a cracked voice. Azula slapped her hand over her mouth over what she'd let slip. "Sesshomaru, Shippo, out." She said while pointing to her door. Sesshomaru slapped his brother on the back, before leaving. Shippo turned towards the door. "I think Kagome's having twins." He said with a smile, as he walked towards his room. InuYasha didn't notice his mother reach into her purse.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_**July 22nd- College Applications**_

Suki and Azula sat together as they both held an envelope in their hands. "Should we open them?" Azula asked. Suki nodded. "We have to be sure that we're doing the right thing." She said with a smile, as she stroaked her thumb across the seal. A white letter could be seen. Azula did the same.

The two looked at their children's applications, and then looked at eachother. They exchanged.

They were both crying. "When should we tell them?" Suki asked, as she coughed. Azula sighed. "They'll come asking us sometime soon."

_&&&&&&&&&&&&_

"Here." Azula said, as she handed her son a piece of paper. InuYasha took the sheet, and smiled. It was addressed to him, and his mother's fingerprints were on it. 'Must have been eating something.' He said to himself, as he noticed ... teardrops? InuYasha gave her a questioning look, before reading the piece of paper.

_Dear Mr Tashio,_

_The staff of Gumaytisasu University is pleased to let you know that you've been accepted to our school!_

That was all InuYasha needed to read. He wasn't interested in all the rest. The rest were all blah's to him. "I'm proud of you." Azula said with a small smile, as she pulled her son into a hug. "Sure don't sound like it," InuYasha mumbled, as he gave his application another look over. He had been accepted. The school hadn't turned him down because he was a- "InuYasha. Please, don't tell Kagome about you getting your application. Not yet." Azula said, as she snatched the application from her son's claw. InuYasha eyed his mother with confusion. "Why did you hide them from us?" He finally asked. Azula put her hands up in defence. "Kagome's mother and I have our reasons. Just, make Kagome feel happy. And talk to her about an abortion." She said in the calmest tone.

InuYasha was going to protest, but didn't when he heard, "CONGRATULATIONS KAGOME!" The demon rose to his feet, and ran down the stairs. Too late. Kagome was already being flooded with questions by his brothers. "What are you gonna name your baby?" Shippo asked with a smile, as he put his ear to Kagome's stomach. "Hi in there!" He said with a chuckle, as he was pulled away. Sesshomaru poked Kagome's side. "Alittle flimsey. But, as long as you're having InuYasha's baby." He said with a sigh.

"What the hell are you two doing?!" InuYasha almost yelled. Sesshomaru laughed. "Chatting with your wife. Do **YOU **have a problem with that?" He asked with a smirk. InuYasha didn't answer. He was confused. He laced his hand with Kagome's, and pulled her up the stairs. "Don't you think about those thoughts that go threw your head! I already broke the lock to your door!" Sesshomaru yelled after them. InuYasha blushed, and turned to yell something to his older brother. Once he saw the look of innocence and confusion in Kagome's eyes, he resisted.

InuYasha led Kagome to his room, and closed the door behind him. He leaned against his wall, and fell to the floor; wrapping his arms around his legs. Kagome watched her boyfriend in his position. He looked helpless. Still, Kagome tried to cheer him up. She sat next to him, and smiled. "Is everything okay?" She asked with concern. InuYasha looked towards her direction, and snickered. "No, why? Does everything not being okay bother you?" He asked while looking at his ceiling.

Kagome turned him so that he was facing her. She scooted closer to him, and fluttered her eyes. "What's wrong?" InuYasha blushed a crimson red, and said nothing. They both sat in silence. Kagome sighed, and leaned on his shoulder. InuYasha smiled, and lifted her into his lap.

"Are you giving up?" He asked, as he placed his forehead against hers. Kagome smiled at him, and wrapped her arms around his neck; pulling herself closer to him. "No," she said with a giggle. This was going to be fun. InuYasha's eyes rolled to the back of his head. At Kagome's responce, her lips had brushed against his. He couldn't take it anymore. He devoured her in a passionate kiss. It wasn't like the regular kisses the two would encounter with eachother. It was filled with love, and both knew it. InuYasha put his claw on Kagome's cheek, and turned her head; deepening the kiss. He ran his tongue over her lips, demanding enterance. Kagome easily granted his wish. Their tongues danced. InuYasha stood in the kiss, and pulled Kagome to her feet. He led her towards his door, and leaned on it. He broke the kiss, and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked with a look of worry, as she kissed her boyfriend on the neck. The door started banging. "INUYASHA TASHIO, LET ME IN THERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!" Sango yelled threw the door. InuYasha pushed his body weight against his door. "That's why," he said with another sigh, as he cursed hell for Sesshomaru breaking his lock. "YOU GOT KAGOME PREGNANT!" Sango yelled, as she banged on the door somemore. InuYasha could hear Miroku and Sesshomaru laughing somewhere in the background. He flinched, when there was a warm feeling on his shoulder. He turned, and smiled. He took the chair from Kagome, and leaned it against the door. He walked towards his bed, and grabbed his keys. Opening his window, he turned towards his girlfriend.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Um, InuYasha?" Kagome said with a slight blush. InuYasha took his eyes off his driving, and smiled at her. "Yeah?"

"How long have I been pregnant?" Kagome asked, while looking to the side. InuYasha's face turned red. "Ignore it," he said under his breath, as he held his girlfriends hand. He released her, when he realized that he couldn't drive handless.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**July 27th- Dad's Rosery**

InuYasha was reading a magazine in his room, when there was a knock at the door. "Come in." He said with the least interest, as he turned a page. Azula entered, with her hands behind her back. "Do you have time for your old mom to talk to you?" She asked with a smile, as she sat. "For the last time, Kagome's **NOT **pregnant!"

"I'm past that. Here." She said, as she gave him a white box. There was a red ribbon ontop. "What's this?" InuYasha asked with wide eyes, as he shook the box. "It's a graduation present." Azula said as she stood, and kissed her son on the forehead. She left before InuYasha opened the gift. He put on a confused look, and lifted the lid off the box. He gasped. He knew that he had seen it before, but couldn't remember where. "My old man." He said in shock, as he held the rosery in his hands. It had purple beads, and three white fangs on it. InuYasha liked it. He left his room. He ran down the stairs, and stopped in the living room where there was always the same photo that he never really paid attention to. There it was. His father, wearing the rosery.

"What are you so perky about?" Sesshomaru asked, as he showed himself. "Where's mom?" InuYasha asked, while he put the rosery around his neck. "She went somewhere," Sesshomaru said, as he walked in the direction of the kitchen.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome was walking towards her bed, when she noticed something that seemed like a card, on her floor. It had a picture of her jewel on it. 'Did this come with it?' She asked herself, as she opened the strange card.

_Today's your lucky day! Make a wish on this jewel, and it'll come true! This isn't an ordinary jewel. This is a jewel from the feudal era! From a million dollars, to falling in love with a certain someone. This jewel has never been proven to work. Legend, is that only a person with a pure soul will be granted their wish!_

Kagome rolled her eyes, and reached under her pillow, retrieving her pink key. She bent down under her bed, and pulled out her pink box. She put in her key, and shoved the card inside.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Later That Day- SIT!**

Kagome ran threw the shrine. She was already late enough as it was. "You needed me grandpa?" She said, as she opened the shrine door where she knew her grandfather would be occupied in. "I need you to walk my cat." Grandpa said, as he threw Kagome a leash. "I drove twenty minutes here just to walk your cat?!" Kagome yelled. "You also drove twenty minutes here to see your grandpa. Now off. I've got someone coming here." Grandpa said, as he shoved Kagome out the door. He opened it, and sat his cat on the ground. He slammed the door shut. Kagome put the leash around the cat's neck. She was off.

InuYasha stood outside the shrine. He was somewhat scared. Of couse, he wasn't going to admit it. "Oh InuYasha, you're early. Kagome just left to walk my cat so it's just the two of us." The elderly man said that threw the scent pellets at him. InuYasha was tempted to run that very moment, but didn't. "Is there a reason why you wanted me?" He asked with curiousity. Grandpa turned his head. "Let's discuss this like men. Come inside and have something to drink."

Grandpa sat InuYasha at his kitchen table. The demon sat, and watched as the man went threw his fridge. He tossed him a soda. "I don't normally drink soda, but Kagome talked me into it. Tell me, how **INTIMATE **is your relationship with her?" Grandpa asked, as his front door opened.

Kagome sat the cat on the floor. She had several cat scratches, and the cat was pretty-much getting all her nerves. Buyo bounced on the walls. Kagome couldn't take it. Her jewel started glowing pink around her neck. "I WISH YOU WOULD SIT!"

InuYasha noticed something pink glowing around his neck. The next thing he knew, he was facing the ground.

**Narrator-** What was that? Did Kagome's wish come true? Was it even a wish at all?

Next Time-

The Tragic Lovesong Of Destiny : Part 3

****

**xXBRiXx **


	18. The Tragic Lovesong of Destiny: Part 3

**School Of Love- Chapter 18**

**The Tragic Lovesong Of Destiny- Part 3**

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome blushed when the cat completely ignored her. She walked into her kitchen, to find her boyfriend on the floor. "Grandpa! What'd you do to him?!" She yelled, as she helped InuYasha to his feet. Grandpa held his hands-up in defence. "I didn't try anything ... this time." He said, as he noticed the jewel around Kagome's neck. "My word, where'd you get that jewel?" He asked in amazment.

Kagome turned to InuYasha. In a flash, he was gone. 'Great. Gramps scared him away.' She said to herself, as she handed her grandfather the jewel that she'd become attatched to. Grandpa held it in his hands. "I haven't seen a jewel like this is years." He said, as he ran away with it. Kagome chased after him.

Grandpa ran to a room in his shrine, and went threw all the scrolls he had. "Here it is." He said, as he got to a box with an "S" on it. Kagome sat next to the old man. "Can I have my jewel back?" She asked in an eager tone. Grandpa shook his head. "The Shikon jewel." He said as he held it in the air. It glistened against the light. Kagome rolled her eyes. 'First it's Shikon Acadamy, and then there's a jewel that's named after Kikyo's family? What else is her family named after?' She said to herself, as she caught the jewel that Grandpa threw at her.

The old man stood, and walked to a box in the corner of the small room. He dumped the contents all over the floor. They were little balls that were simular to Kagome's jewel; in all different colors. "These are jewels that I've bought from Syoko. I'm guessing that that's where InuYasha went. Priceless really. You should be dating someone who would be spending atleast $50 on you. The jewels are about $30. Legend, is that you make a wish on it. If you have a pure soul, it'll be granted." He explained. "I've tried it many times myself. I guess I'm not as pure as I thought I was." Kagome was already gone by then.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

As Kagome ran threw the shrine to catch her boyfriend, Buyo came into view. He was still bouncing. "Sit!" She yelled. She heard a loud thump, and ran towards it; leaving Buyo. Kagome ran, and stopped when she saw a huge hole in the ground. "InuYasha?" She questioned, as she knelt down next to the crumpled form.

InuYasha sat-up, and held his head. He was strangly confused. He was walking towards his car, when he hit the ground again. He looked at Kagome's concerned face, and stood. The cat appeared again. Kagome's face turned red. "Sit!" Again, InuYasha found himself staring at the ground.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**July 28th- Putting 'SIT' Into Use**

InuYasha slowly made his way towards the park. He was already late, but didn't care. He was trying to stay away from Kagome as much as possible. He had realized that everytime she said 'SIT,' he'd encounter pain. He couldn't help but feel that he deserved to be cursed. InuYasha wanted to ask Kagome's grandpa about the jewel he gave her, but was scared. He was just currently thinking about running away from Tokyo.

Miroku was tossing a football with Kouga, when a pair of dog ears came into view. "InuYasha, you're late. And take that hood off!" He yelled to his bestfriend with a laugh. InuYasha rolled his eyes, and sat across from Kouga. His black hoodie was incresingly getting hotter by the second. But, he wouldn't take it off.

Miroku sat. "Hmph. Something's bothering him." He whispered to Kouga. "I know. But, how should we ask him about it?" Kouga whispered back. "I can hear your bastards." InuYasha said in a cold tone. Miroku and Kouga nodded to eachother. "He got in a fight with Kagome." Kouga said with a smirk.

"That's the only logical clue that we have from InuYasha's depressed look. Either that or he's PMSing." Miroku said with a laugh. He soon had a large bump on his head.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"What do you mean something's bothering him?" Kagome asked with confusion. "He hasn't told me anything."

"We know that he hasn't told you anything. He's walking around like a ghost and Kouga and I would appreciate it if you'd talk to him!" Miroku pleaded.

Kagome sighed. "I can try." She said while looking at the ground. Miroku leaned over the couch, and pulled Kouga so-that his ear was near his mouth. "Maybe we should fake Kagome-sama getting hurt? He'd be sure to pay attention to her and drop the bad mood." He whispered.

Kouga shook his head. "The mutt's not very good with expressing his 'feelings' when he's pissed." He whispered back, as he stood. "Let us know when you talk to him." He said, as he pulled Miroku to stand. "Bye Kagome-sama!" The monk said with a smile, as he closed the Higurashi door behind him. Kagome stood, and made her way towards the kitchen.

Suki was running threw the house. "Oh Kagome! Kaede's sick and I need you to make her some leek soup!" She said with a smile, as she threw a bag of leek's in her daughter's hands. "I've gotta get to a photo shoot and won't be back till' late. Feed Souta." She said, as she put-on her coat. "Be good!" She said as she blew a kiss.

Kagome sighed, and laid the green vegetable on the counter. She reached for a knife. While knife in the air, there was a tug on her shirt. "What is it, Souta?" Kagome asked. Instincts told her that it was him. More like common sense, since he was the only one in the house and Kaede was upstairs.

"When's InuYasha getting here?" Souta asked.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Who says he's coming to see me today?!" She yelled, as she slammed her knife on the cutting board. She began chopping the leeks.

"Doesn't he always come to see you? It's either that, or you go see him." Souta said in a confused tone.

"You know what? I'm not even sure he's coming to see me at all today! You know why? Because, he's being a bastard!" Kagome said alittle too harsh, as she turned to face the boy. "Is there anything else you want or want to know?!"

Souta gulped and shook his head. He left in a flash.

"Good." Kagome said with a smile, as she went-back to chopping.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Souta was playing video games, when there was a knock at the door. Instead of bothering his sister and getting daggers threw his skull, he answered the door. "InuYasha!" He said in a small whisper.

"You sick or something?" InuYasha asked with concern. Souta shook his head, and closed the door behind him. "Kagome's in a bad mood." InuYasha gulped. "Did she call me a bastard?" He asked with a sigh. Souta nodded. "She's in the kitchen." He said as he opened the door. He shoved InuYasha inside, and returned to the television.

InuYasha cursed hell, and made his way towards where his girlfriend was occupied. Just by inhaling the scent of the living room he knew that Miroku and Kouga had come-by for some reason. 'Probally for Kagome to cheer me up.' He said to himself, as he leaned against the door frame of the door. He gasped, when he heard his name being called.

"You can come-in." He heard from the kitchen. 'Damn.' He said to himself, as he inhaled. He entered the kitchen. It reeked with the scent of blood. "Kagome! Are you okay?!" He asked, as he held her hand. In her palm, was a gash about three inches. "Fuck Kagome, be more careful." InuYasha said, as he reached for a kitchen towel. He tore it to shreads, and wrapped-it around the bleeding hand.

Kagome stared into her boyfriends eyes. They were full of depression, and sadness. They weren't full of their normal ambition and dominance. "I'm fine." Kagome mumbled, as she pulled-away from him. "No you're not." InuYasha said as he grabbed her wrist. "I need to talk to you."

"YOU NEED TO TALK TO ME?! SIT!" InuYasha hit the kitchen floor. "I JUST CUT MYSELF IN THE HAND WHILE THINKING ABOUT YOU! SIT!" He hit the floor again. "THEN YOU FINALLY COME TO SEE ME AND YOU WANNA TALK ALL OF A SUDDEN?! SIT! SIT! SIT!" Again, InuYasha hit the floor. "YOU JERK! SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled. "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SI-" She flinched when she heard a loud crack. She bent-down next to her boyfriend who was buried in the concrete of the kitchen. "InuYasha, you okay?" She asked with concern, as she poked him. He didn't move.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Sunset-**

InuYasha groaned as he opened his eyes. He knew from the scent being so strong that he was in Kagome's room. He sat-up, and clutched his stomach. He had bandages covering him chest down. He turned to the side, and retrieved his shirt that was on Kagome's computer chair. He put it on, and stood. He silently walked downstairs. Kagome wasn't in sight. InuYasha made his way towards the door.

"You can't leave. Kagome said that she wanted to talk to you." Souta said, as he held-out a slice of pizza. InuYasha sighed, and took the pizza.

Kagome returned to her room after taking Kaede her soup, and gasped. "InuYasha?" She checked her whole room; even under the bed. Kagome held her breath, as she ran down the stairs. She sighed with relief, and took a seat next to her boyfriend. Souta got the picture, and fled.

InuYasha eyed his girlfriend. Her eyes were swollen from crying, and her hair was tangled. He ran a claw threw her silky locks. "I'm sorry." Kagome said in a whisper, as the first tear fell. It wasn't really the first tear. She had been crying just a few hours earlier when InuYasha didn't wake after almost being killed. But, what her boyfriend said suprised her.

"What are you sorry for?" InuYasha asked, as he wiped the tear with his thumb. "You idiot! I almost broke your back, and you're asking me what I'm sorry for!" Kagome yelled at him. InuYasha pulled her into his lap, and squeezed her. Kagome clutched his shirt, and closed her eyes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**The Memories I'll Always Keep With Me- A Sango Moment**

"There!" Sango said with a giggle, as she sat on the last of the boxes full of her belongings. "I can't believe that I'm moving out." She said, as a tear fell. She had been threw many things in the room that she'd had since she was in the 7th grade.

It was the room where Miroku first kissed her on the cheek while doing a science project when the two were 13. It was the room where she had 'ACCIDENTLY' glued a picture of a naked model in InuYasha's hair. It was the room where she kept her secrets. It was the room where Miroku walked-in on her when she was only in a towel.

Sango wiped the last of her tears, and sighed. "I have to get these memories out of my head, and get new ones." She said with a smile, as she stood and twirled. Her pink and yellow walls flashed back and forth as she plopped onto her bed. Staring at the white ceiling, Sango blushed. She had a picture of Miroku staring down at her. "I'm not leaving without it." She said as she stood on her bed. She ripped-off the picture, and laid it next to her. Kissing the picture lightly, she fell asleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Happy Applications- Miroku and Kouga**

"Congrats." Miroku said with a smile, as it faded. "I know! I can't believe that I got into a university! The same one as the mutt, too!" Kouga said with a grin. Miroku was wide-eyed. "That's great." He said as he trailed-off. "I can't believe that we're all going to be splitting-up." He said with a sigh.

Kouga nodded. "Ayame and I got into the same university, so I'm not worried. What about the InuYasha and Kagome?" He asked.

Miroku was wide-eyed. Kouga hadn't referred to InuYasha as a 'mutt'. "You're serious about this, aren't you? It's not like you to care."

"I know it's not that I care about InuYasha, it's Kagome. I've seen those two together and it's pretty damn hard to pull them apart." Kouga said with concern. "Besides, you said that you're sure that they're not getting into the same university. There's still Kagome's dad. I still don't think she's over it."

"It seems like you've been thinking about this." Miroku said in an understanding tone. "I agree with you, but ... we can't change what the applications say."

**Narrator-**There's a houseparty coming in the next chapter, and it's going to be someone's worst nightmare. With being cursed and staying on Kagome's good-side, what's a demon to do to aviod the one word that would bring him crashing?

Kikyo's back. And this time ... she brought friends.

****

**xXBRiXx**

Next Time-

The Tragic Lovesong Of Destiny : Part 4


	19. The Tragic Lovesong of Destiny: Part 4

**School Of Love- Chapter 19**

**The Tragic Lovesong Of Destiny- Part 4**

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**July 29th- Feelings Almost Told!**

Kagome knocked on the Tashio door. She smiled, when Sesshomaru answered. He didn't return the smile. "I see that you're here for InuYasha?" He asked as he opened the door to let the girl inside.

"He's in the backyard," he said, as he started walking upstairs.

"The backyard?" Kagome echoed. Sesshomaru smirked and nodded.

Kagome opened the backyard door, and smiled. Her boyfriend was laid on his back, staring at the blue sky. She quietly walked towards him; cursing hell at the grass under her feet. She sat next to him.

InuYasha didn't seem to notice her presense. He smiled, when she poked him in the stomach. "I'm awake," he said with a chuckle, as he looked at the girl that turned him on so much.

Kagome eyed him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?" InuYasha asked with the cutest smile Kagome had ever seen. "You're staring at me," she said with a blush.

InuYasha snickered. "You think that I don't notice you staring at me 24/7?" That comment only made Kagome blush even more.

_We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own_

"Do you think we'll be together for awhile?" InuYasha asked, while giving his attention back to the sky.

_We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone_

"Yes," Kagome said, while looking to the side.

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

InuYasha gasped at her boldness. He was happy. Never in his life had he cared about someone so dearly.

_I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel_

"Why are you asking? Are you dumping me?" Kagome asked.

_Those three words  
Are said too much  
they're not enough_

"Hell no, don't talk like that," InuYasha said with a smile. He wouldn't trade his girlfriend for anything.

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Kagome giggled and returned the smile.

_Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

They stared into eachother's eyes. InuYasha thought that Kagome was beautiful, while Kagome thought that InuYasha was adorible.

_Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads _

Both were blushing; neither cared one bit.

_I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own_

"Kagome," InuYasha said with a smile.

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

"Yes?" Kagome asked.

_Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

InuYasha looked into her eyes. All his feelings came pouring out.

_All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

He smiled at her.

_I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

He forced his mouth to open.

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

"Kagome, I lov-" InuYasha cringed when the backdoor opened. 'Dammit!'

"INUYASHA! MIROKU'S HERE!" Shippo yelled, as he opened the door.

InuYasha and Kagome both looked away from eachother; scared they'd get lost in eachother again. It wasn't long before Miroku, Sango, and Kouga all entered the backyard. They giggled at the couple before them.

Kagome didn't know what there was to giggle about. She was in a sitting position, and InuYasha was on his back.

"Are we interrupting anything?" Sango asked with a smile, as she sat next to her bestfriend. Even if she was intruding, she wasn't going to leave.

Miroku and Kouga gathered around InuYasha. They could tell that he was going to say something. Something that he didn't want Kagome around to hear.

InuYasha sat up, and knocked the thing out that was closest to him; Kouga. "You bastards," the demon said under his breath, as he ran his claw threw his silver hair. His heart was beating fast, and he didn't know why.

Kagome's heart was beating fast as well. She didn't know why, but she had the nerve to ask InuYasha what he was going to say to her. She couldn't remember the last time he'd been so forward with her. She gave her attention back to Sango, while Miroku and Kouga talked to InuYasha.

They all stared at Shippo, as he opened the backyard door. "Sango, there's some girl here to see you." The kitsune said with a smile, as he closed the door.

Sango sat in her position, and thought about the girl that was waiting for her.

"What's wrong Sango? You want me to go with you?" Miroku asked with a laugh. Sango blushed, and grabbed Kagome's arm.

"_No_, I'm taking Kagome." With that, she was gone.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Sango vs Temari- Things Get Ugly**

Sango opened the Tashio door, and gasped. A gorgous girl was sitting on the porch. She had blonde hair in four ponytails, and looked like she had fishnets for sleves to her over revealing top. "Can I help you?" Sango asked, as she motioned Kagome to stand her guard.

Kagome nodded, and stepped aside.

Sango eyed the girl. She had puffy eyes. It looked like she was crying. "You're Sango... right?" Temari asked.

Sango nodded.

Temari laughed. "Good." She said as she aimed her fist for Sango's stomach.

That was Kagome's cue. In just seconds, she was standing infront of her bestfriend. Temari's fist hit her stomach. "You stole Miroku from me!" She yelled, as tears fell.

InuYasha shot up, when the smell of blood caught his nose. Kagome's blood. He growled, when the scent got stronger. He stood, and made his way towards the gate seperating the backyard from the frontyard. Kouga jumped infront of him.

"What's wrong with you, mutt?" He asked with concern, as he put his hands to his sides; incase InuYasha wanted to put up a fight.

'Why the hell am I smelling Kagome's blood?!' InuYasha said to himself, as he calmed down. He flinched, when the backyard door opened. There, was an unharmed Kagome.

"InuYasha, what's wrong?" She asked, as she moved closer to him.

InuYasha eyed her. The jacket that belonged to him that she was wearing, was completely zipped to the top; almost choking her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Party at the Mansion-**

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a black skirt that went down to her mid thighs, and a red tank top. News, was that there was a party for all the Shikon graduates at the Shikon Mansion; Kikyo's house. Kagome hesitated about going, but Sango talked her into it.

"Kagome! Sango's outside!" Souta yelled from downstairs.

Kagome took one last look at herself, before running down the stairs, and slipping into a pair of black boots.

"Someone's looking nice for InuYasha." Sango said with a giggle, as she changed the radio station she was listening to. "Good _late _afternoon folks! It's a beautiful night for you men to ask your women out on dates! A full moon, and a glass of wine is all you should need! Here's The Killer's new single, 'When you were young'." The DJ said, as he played the song.

"Relax Kagome, I'm sure that Kikyo won't pull any of her scheme's on you." Sango said in a reasoning tone. "I've been paying close attention to the school gossip, and word is, is that there's a special suprise for you and InuYasha." She said, as she stopped her car infront of a huge mansion. All the curtains were open, so you could see who and what was inside the house. Sango noticed something. All the guys were on the bottom floor, and the girls were on the top. 'Something's up.'

The two girls exited the car and walked towards a huge door. A man in a black tuxedo was standing to the side. "Name?" He asked, as he held up his clipboard. "Sango Higuracous and Kagome Higurashi." Sango said, as she looked over his shoulder. There was nothing but an emtpy hall.

"Up the stairs, and take a right. You two are late." The man said with a smile, as he aloud the two to enter.

"What do you think that was about?" Kagome asked, as she tripped on a piece of carpet.

"Not sure. I do know that something's gonna happen between you and InuYasha from all the gossip." Sango assured her.

"Gossip isn't always right you know!" Kagome yelled at her bestfriend, as they turned right once they were upstairs. The farther they went, the more pink started to show.

Sango knocked on the door of what she assumed was her destination. A girl with black hair answered. "Kagome?" She questioned while looking to Sango.

"That's her." Sango said, while pointing to Kagome.

The girl didn't care. She was told to bring Kagome to Kikyo. She dragged the two inside.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**InuYasha vs Naruku- Hell Brakes Loose**

"Can you sense it?" InuYasha whispered to Miroku.

Miroku nodded. He and his bestfriend could both sense that there was something wrong. "Why are the girls on the 2nd floor? I've started to feel lonely." He said with a sigh, as he drank his punch.

InuYasha and Kouga braced themselves, when Naraku came walking towards them. "InuYasha, what a shame that you left her with Kikyo." He said with a laugh.

InuYasha was confused. "What the hell are you talking about?!" He said with a glare. No way in hell was he falling for Naraku's antics.

Naraku clapped his hands. All the lights wentaout, except for the light that was formed in a circle. Both were inside it.

"Bring it," Naruku said as he rolled his hands into fists.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Kikyo vs Kagome- Fight For The Demon**

Sango and Kagome entered the room, to have all the girls standing as close to the wall as possible. "Keep your guard high," Sango whispered to Kagome.

Kagome nodded, and tried to break free from the girl with the black hair's grasp.

The girl with the black hair dragged the two threw all the girls, and stopped infront of a big door. She knocked. When the door opened, she shoved Kagome inside, and slammed the door shut. When she heard a click noise; notifying her that the door had been locker; she smiled.

All the girls ran and gathered around the door. Sango took that as her chance to run and get help.

Kagome stood strait, and balanced herself. There, was Kikyo. She was standing about three yards infront of her. "Hello Kagome. What a pleasent time for you to drop in." Kikyo said with a smile, as she stepped closer.

Kagome had nowhere to go. She was already leaning against the door to the room.

Kikyo came closer and closer. She had a bottle of what looked like Britney Spear's 'Curious'perfume in her hand. "You see this?" She said, as she tossed the bottle between both of her hands. "I love this stuff. You know, I wore it while I dated InuYasha."

Kagome gasped. "What makes you think I care?" She said with a glare.

Kikyo laughed, and popped the top off. "This does!" She yelled, as she threw the liquid in Kagome's face. With a scream of pain, Kagome fell to the ground. She wasn't going to give up that easily.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

InuYasha looked at the bloody Naraku on the floor. He wasn't satisfied with himself. He wanted to do so much more to him. It was like he enjoyed hurting others.

"Nice work," Miroku said with a smile, as he inspected his bestfriend. His grade was a C-. InuYasha had a black eye, and a huge bruise on his arm. A sleve on his shirt was torn, and he was missing a shoe. "You look better than you do now after most fights." Miroku said with two thumbs up.

InuYasha wasn't listening to a word Miroku said. He took his shoe from Kouga, and gasped. He could smell blood. And it was strong. "INUYASHA!" He heard someone yell. He turned, to see Sango running towards him.

"Kagome ..." She said between breaths.

That was all InuYasha needed to hear.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome punched Kikyo in the stomach. She watched as the frail body fell to the floor. Kikyo groaned, and stood. She walked towards her door, and turned the lights off. She made her way towards Kagome; silently. Kagome took in her surroundings. No good. She couldn't see anything if her life depended on it.

Kikyo caught Kagome's head, and pulled her so that they were only centimeters away from eachother. Kikyo seperated the gap, in a kiss. Kagome struggled and squealed to get away. "Don't you see? I've been waiting paitently for InuYasha to make a decision, but he hasn't. Did you know that he's only a meer Hanyou?" Kikyo said, as she returned her lips to Kagome's. Kagome spat in her face, and got out of the embrace. "If InuYasha's a Hanyou, then why do you want him back after dumping him, after he told you that he was a Hanyou?!" She yelled with a pointed finger. She could see Kikyo's body threw the darkness. She felt her coming towards her. Kagome let her hands explore the room, and found something hard and stiff.

Once Kikyo got close enough, BANG! Kikyo was laid on the floor, her head dripping blood. Kagome set the weapon aside, and ran towards the door. She could see cracks of light. Feeling the wall for a lightswitch, she flicked it-on. A baseball bat was next to Kikyo's body. Kagome smiled, and unlocked the door. All the girls were gone. She made her way towards the exit.

There was something that Kagome never noticed on the walls as she made her way downstairs. They had mirrors on them. Kagome gave herself a good inspection. She had a few bruises on her arms and legs. Her hair was a mess, and one of her hoop earrings were ripped-out. Sighing, she opened the door. "Leaving miss?" The tall man asked. Kagome glared at him and nodded.

As she made her way towards Sango's car, she passed a swimming pool. Just for the fun of it, Kagome made her way towards it. She took-off her boots, and dipped her feet in the cool water. Looking at her reflection, she slapped her hand at the liquid. "Stupid me! Why does all this always happen?!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Did you guys hear that?" InuYasha asked as he blinked a few times to see if he was just imagining it. Miroku, Sango, and Kouga all nodded.

"Go get her." Miroku said with a perverted smile, as he gave InuYasha his car keys. "Let's go Sango, Kouga." He said with a smirk, as he walked towards Sango's car.

InuYasha waited until they were gone, before making his way towards Kagome. He followed her scent that led him to the swimming pool.

"Stupid!" Kagome yelled to herself, as she raised her hand to slap the water again. It was caught mid air.

"You do realize that raising your hand in the air is what gave you that gash on your arm?" InuYasha said with a smile, as he sat next to her.

"That wasn't supposed to be funny." Kagome said with a glare, as she took control of her hand.

"I know. It wasn't supposed to be funny. I was serious that time. Don't you know that blaming yourself for things doesn't help?" InuYasha said, as he noticed a trail of blood flowing down Kagome's neck from her ear. "Are you-"

"Sit!"

InuYasha hit the concrete. It was a good thing that he wasn't too close to the pool, of he'd be dead.

"Look. After getting in a fight with your ex-girlfriend, I wanna be held and told everything's gonna be okay. I'm not in the mood for a lecture! Sit!" Kagome yelled, as InuYasha his the concrete again.

InuYasha forced himself to stand. He felt dizzy from having his head crashed into the ground twice in a row. "You look here, wench! I came here to hold you and tell you everything's gonna be okay! And what do you do? You sit me!" He yelled with a pointed finger. "And another thing: You know me better than that! What do you expect me to do? Go to Kikyo's side and start holding her?!"

Kagome stood from the pool, and walked towards him. Her feet were slippery against the concrete. She slipped.

InuYasha caught her just in time. "Be more careful." He said as he looked directly into her eyes. He didn't know what he'd do if anything happened to the girl before him.

Kagome blushed and turned away. "If you think your scheme is gonna work, it's not." She said with a glare, as she broke the embrace. She pushed her boyfriend into the pool. InuYasha grabbed her hand before he hit rock bottom.

"YOU BASTARD!" Kagome yelled, as she came to the surface. She ignored the laughing coming from her boyfriend, and smiled. She moved closer to him, and tackled him.

InuYasha hit the bottom of the pool. Kagome's weight was ontop of him so he couldn't move. He looked at her gorgous face. She had a smile on it, and her hair was even silkier than usual. It looked like it was floating in the water. InuYasha smirked, and flipped her so that her back was against the bottom of the pool. He moved closer to her, and made their lips touch. Their first kiss in a pool.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was about two minutes later, when the two finally exited the pool. InuYasha didn't know how it'd help, but he put his soaked jacket around Kagome's soaked body. They made their was towards Miroku's car. "Where are we going?" Kagome asked, as she walked around the car to the passengers seat.

InuYasha smiled at her. "You're pretty crazy if you think I'm taking you home with all those bruises on you."

"Aw, you care about me!" Kagome said with a smile, as she got into the car.

"Hell yeah, I care about you. Geez, I'm not that heartless. Besides, I'm not taking you home looking like you do to a celeberty. A celeberty that might arrest me for sexual harrassment towards her daugher." InuYasha said with a smirk. "I'm not taking you to my house, either. No way in hell am I taking you to a woman that knows a celeberty. A celeberty who'd have me arrested for sexual harrassment towards her daughter after not even hearing my side of the story." He said with a sigh, as he pulled out of Kikyo's mansion.

Kagome laughed, and kissed him on the cheek.

Of course, InuYasha ended up taking Kagome to his house. When he opened his frontdoor, he wasn't suprised when it was pitch black. "Come on," he said with a smile, as he grabbed Kagome's hand. He led the way to his room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome opened her boyfriends bathroom door about ten minutes later; dressed in one of his red jerseys. She flexed her fingers, and sat across from him on the floor.

InuYasha was sitting with his back against the front of his bed; across from the TV that was off.

"InuYasha?" Kagome questioned, as she waved a hand in his face.

InuYasha smiled at her. "You need something?" He asked as he moved a strand of his wet hair away from his face.

Kagome blushed. He was only wearing a pair of sweat pants. His chest glowed against the light of his nightstand. The rosery only made him look better. "What were you gonna tell me this morning?" She asked with a smile.

InuYasha's face turned red. "Nothing." He said returning the smile, as he sulked in his own misery.

"Why are you sulking?" Kagome asked with concern. "Are you gonna dump me?"

InuYasha stared coldly at her. "Stop thinking those damn thoughts! If I was gonna dump you, I would have already done-" He flinched when Kagome got into his arms. He smiled and held her close to him. "I'm not gonna dump you," he mumbled into Kagome's hair, as he kissed the sleeping form below him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Narrator-** The fun's over thanks to Naruku and Kikyo. Time is running out for InuYasha and Kagome. When will Kagome get her application? Did she get into the same university as Hojo?

Kikyo's not finished with her battle against Kagome. What does she have planned this time?

**Song : Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol**

****

**xXBRiXx**


	20. The Tragic Lovesong of Destiny: Part 5

**School Of Love- Chapter 20**

**The Tragic Lovesong Of Destiny- Part 5**

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

**Dreaming Of You- InuYasha's Tragedy**

_InuYasha left his fifth peroid class, and ran to the gym. He had skipped purposly bumping into Kagome, just to see what his girlfriend had to talk to him about. 'Dammit! What'd Kikyo wanna tell me?!' He said to himself, as he made a right turn; passing Kouga making-out with Ayame._

_The demon entered the gym, to see his girlfriend standing in the center. She had a fowl look on her face. InuYasha made his way towards her. "I see that you came." Kikyo said with a glare. "What are you talking about?" InuYasha asked, as he noticed a tear fall from his girlfriends face. He made his way towards her. He put his claw on her cheek. Kikyo slapped him away. "How can you expect me to be alright?!" She yelled at him. _

_"What are you talking about?" Again, InuYasha asked. He was some-what scared. He always knew that Kikyo had a temper problem; so did he. But, this was the first time that she was showing her real anger. _

_"YOU STUPID HALF DEMON! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Kikyo yelled with a pointed finger. InuYasha froze. Another girlfriend who was dumping him because he was a Hanyou. "I CAN'T EXCEPT YOU FOR WHO YOU ARE! YOU'RE A HALF BREED!" _

_&&&&&&&&&&&&_

InuYasha awoke in a sweat. He hadn't realized that he'd been crying over Kagome. He used his thumb to wipe the tears from his eyes, off her face. He pulled her close to him, and held her tight. "You can't know. You'll leave me just like Kikyo did." He said in a whisper, as more tears fell. That whisper was enough to stir Kagome our of her dreamland.

"InuYasha, what's the matter?" She asked, as she broke the embrace. It was dark, but she could sense that there was something wrong. InuYasha didn't answer, and pulled her back to him. He kissed her on the cheek and settled. Kagome stared into his eyes. They were filled with sadness.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Morning- **

InuYasha awoke, to not have Kagome in his arms. He was just about to start panicking, but flinched when he felt a hand stroke threw his hair. "You okay? It's past eleven o'clock and you were still sleeping." Kagome said with concern. She had awoke hours ago, and decided to mess with her boyfriends hair.

InuYasha sighed, and leaned his head against the bed. There was a moment of silence. "What'd Kikyo say to you?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked with curiousity. "Is that what's been bothering you?"

InuYasha turned to face her. "I know that she just didn't throw herself at you and start swinging. What'd she **SAY**?" He asked in an eager tone.

Kagome remembered everything that Kikyo had said to her. _"Don't you see? I've been waiting paitently for InuYasha to make a decision, but he hasn't. Did you know that he's only a meer Hanyou?" _Those words ran threw her head. Over and over.

"It's your decision." Was all Kagome said, as she turned away from him. InuYasha eyed her. "What do you mean?" He asked. For the past few days he had been confused on just about anything that came-out of his mouth.

"All Kikyo said was that she's been waiting for you to make a decision." Kagome said under her breath. InuYasha stood, and tossed his girlfriend her clothes from the previous night. "Come on."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

(2o Minutes Later ...)

Kagome watched her boyfriend drive away after taking her home. She wondered why he didn't ask to have his jersey back. Kagome walked into her house, and ran upstairs to her room. She was tackled to the floor.

"Thank God that you're okay!" Sango said with a smile, as it faded. "Where have you been? Miroku and I have been waiting for you all night!" She said, while putting her hands on her hips. Kagome turned to the sleeping Miroku on her bed. "Kagome, why are you wearing InuYasha's jersey?" Sango asked with wide-eyes. Kagome didn't answer. She made her way towards her bathroom.

She exited about ten minutes later; showered and dressed. She was wearing a demin skirt. Sango eyed her. Her bestfriend was wearing another jacket zipped-up to the top of her neck. Kagome stared out her window. "He went to see Kikyo."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**August 2nd- Depressing Stage**

"Why do you think he hasn't talked to me in four days?" Kagome asked, as she stared at her Starbuck's drink; InuYasha's favorite. Sango sighed. "I don't know. Miroku says that he's been cheerful for the past few days. I wonder what's got him in such a good mood?" She said under her breath, as she stood. "Here is where I leave you. I'm late meeting Miroku." She said with a smile and a wave, as she left.

Kagome stared into space. What had happened when her boyfriend went to see Kikyo? Kagome didn't even want to know. She stood, and threw her drink in the trash. She left the coffee shop, and made her way towards the exit sign of the mall.

Kagome made her way home. She didn't drive, because it was a nice day. The mall wasn't that far from where she lived. She flinched, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "I came to your house last night. Your mom said that you were out." A voice hissed in her ear. Kagome turned, and slapped Hojo across the face. Hojo smirked. "That's no way to treat the man that took your innocence from you now is it?" He asked in a sweet voice. Kagome was already gone.

As she ran, she could hear Hojo chasing after her. Luckily, she was just alittle faster than him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome slammed the door to her house shut. "Kagome, what's wrong?" Suki asked from the couch. "DON'T answer the door to Hojo!" Kagome said between breaths, as she ran upstairs to her room. Suki shrugged her shoulders, and smiled. "InuYasha called." In just seconds, Kagome was standing infront of her mother. "What?" She questioned.

"InuYasha called and said for you to call him." Suki said with a giggle. "What's going on between you two? InuYasha hasn't been around here for almost five days." She said with concern.

Kagome ignored her mother, and ran towards her room. There, on its charger, was her phone. Kagome went to her missed calls file. 172. She pressed the call back key.

RING ... RING ... RING ...

"You finally decided to answer?" A voice asked.

A smile escaped Kagome's lips. Oh how she missed hearing InuYasha's voice.

"Sit!" Was all she said in a angry tone. She felt satisfied when she heard a crashing sound. "After getting touched by someone besides you, all I want is to be comforted! SIT!" After she heard the second crash, she hung-up.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

InuYasha watched as his rosery stopped glowing. He didn't know why, but he couldn't take it off. Pulling and tugging didn't work; neither did chewing it off.

InuYasha stood from his floor, and put-on his jacket. Kouga stopped laughing, and stood as well. "Where are we going?" He asked, as he followed InuYasha down the stairs. InuYasha didn't say anything. He was ... curious. That didn't happen very often.

"Going somewhere?" Azula asked; not lifting her head from her magazine. "I'll be back later." Was all InuYasha said, as he left. Kouga sighed and followed. He didn't have anything better to do.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**The Date- Kouga's Amusement**

Kagome looked out the window of her living room. 'No sign of Hojo.' She said to herself with a sigh, as she opened the door. She hesitated as she took her first step outside. No Hojo. Kagome smiled, and closed the door behind her. She started walking towards where ever she was going.

Kagome smiled to herself as she walked. She knew that InuYasha would be coming to see her and yell at her for sitting him. Not that she cared, but she was looking forward to it. She flinched, when someone wrapped their arm around her. "Sit!" She said without turning. She giggled, once she heard a loud crash. Kagome turned, and helped her boyfriend to his feet. Kouga was already laughing by then. "I'll leave you two alone now." He said while trying to hide his laughter. With a flash of wind, he was gone.

"Sorry." Kagome mumbled, as she tried her best to avoid eye contact. "For which sit?" InuYasha asked while narrowing his eyes at her. "The second." Kagome said with a glare, as she walked away. InuYasha rolled his eyes, and caught-up to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her on the neck. Kagome felt herself melt into him.

"Tell me who touched you so I can kick their ass." InuYasha mumbled into her hair. Kagome didn't answer at first. She was positive that Hojo would do something to her if she told her boyfriend. She shook her head, and sighed. "No." She said in a whisper.

InuYasha felt sad. His own girlfriend wouldn't let him kick someone's ass. 'What a pain.' He said to himself with a groan. He turned Kagome so-that she was facing him. He pretended to not-care, and smiled at her. "What are you doing tonight?"

"You, maybe." Kagome said with a giggle. InuYasha chuckled and kissed her; letting all his love for her come out. "Please, I need to tell you something." He said, as his eyes caught the reflection of the light. Kagome gasped at his beauty. "Sure." She said with a blush, as he let-go of her. InuYasha kissed her on the cheek, and turned to leave. Kagome forced her mouth to open.

"Is whatever you have to say to me that important that you can't tell me now?" She called after him. InuYasha stopped walking. Kagome could tell that he had a smirk on his face. InuYasha shook his head, and said nothing. He left; leaving Kagome in a puddle of confusion.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Violence Continuing-**

Sango was walking home with no Miroku. She had to remember to kick his ass the next-time she'd see him. 'That stupid lecher! He tells me to meet him at Macy's, but doesn't show-up!' She said to herself, as she made a right-turn towards her house. There, was someone that she didn't want to see. Temari.

She had a black eye, and a few bruises on her face and body. She wasn't wearing her usual fishnet attire. To be honest, she looked sluttier that normal.

Temari stood. She had a grin on her face. "Well, Kagome doesn't seem to be here to fight for you. What's wrong? You saving all your energy for Miroku or something?" She asked, as she swung her fist. She was shocked, when her fist was twisted; without her body moving. She screamed in pain.

Sango turned Temari so that the two were facing the same direction. With a kick in the back, Temari fell to the ground. "That should tell you not to pick fights with me." Sango said with a smile, as she continued on her way.

Temari stared at her arm. It was leaking blood; BAD. She forced herself to her feet, and snickered. "Off to find the wench. She should still be in bad shape. I wonder how InuYasha hasn't noticed?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sango made her way towards her house. When nobody was around to greet, she walked to her room. On the way, she stopped-by the bathroom to wash the blood off her hand from Temari.

She opened her bedroom door, and swung the nearest thing she could find at her target's head; her purse. "Jesus Sango! What was that for?!" Miroku yelled, as he rubbed the bump on his head. He suddenly realized that he'd just said the wrong thing; at the wrong time.

"You lecher! Did you forget about little-old-Sango?!" Sango said in a real hurt tone. "I've been waiting at the mall for you for an hour! You're lucky that Kagome's on her way here or you'd be dead by now!" She yelled, as she sat next to her boyfriend on the bed. Miroku's face was white. He said nothing.

"What does Kagome-sama want to talk to you about?" He managed to ask.

"US," Sango corrected. "She said that InuYasha finally talked to her, or something like that." She said, as she doorbell rang. "That's her." They both said at the same time.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Questions Taken To The Extreme-**

"What does he wanna tell you?"

"Where's he taking you?" Were only some of the things that Miroku and Sango were asking Kagome. "It's odd. Usually InuYasha tells me when he's going to ask you on a date. Strange." Miroku said while rubbing his chin. "Just answer this: Did he say please?"

Kagome nodded. Miroku fell anime-style.

Sango rolled her eyes. "I think it's great that he's taking Kagome out. The question is ... where? You sure that he didn't tell you anything?" She asked with curiousity. Kagome smiled, and shook her head. "ALL he said was that he had to tell me something; kissed me; then left." She said in a simple matter.

Miroku and Sango huddled together. "We can't spy on them if we don't know where they are." Miroku whispered. Sango nodded. "Should we leave them alone this time? It seems like InuYasha really wants some alone-time with Kagome." She said in a reasoning tone. Miroku sighed and nodded. "I think he's going to confess." He said under his breath.

Kagome watched as her friends talked. She smiled, when Sango's mother opened the door. She had the phone in her hand. "Kagome dear, your mother just called. She wants you home." Mrs Higuracous said; returning the smile. Kagome nodded and stood from Sango's bed. "Bye." She said with a stern wave. Miroku and Sango didn't notice her one bit. Kagome rolled her eyes and left.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Hidden Application- Kyoko**

Kagome walked into her living room, to not find a living soul; except Souta. "Mom's feeding Kaede soup." The boy said, while not taking his eyes off the television. Kagome nodded, and ran up the stairs. She knocked on her grandmother's bedroom door. She heard a faint "Come in," and entered.

Suki took her eyes off her mother, and smiled. She patted the seat next to her on the bed. "How are you feeling?" Kagome asked, as she grabbed Kaede's hand. Kaede smiled at her. "Better." She said while eyeing her daughter.

"Right." Suki said with a sigh, as she turned to Kagome. "Here." She said, as she reached under Kaede's pillow; retrieving a white envelope. "This is for you." She said under her breath.

Kagme snatched the envelope, and ripped-it to shreads. There, was a piece of paper, with gold writing.

_Dear Ms Higurashi,_

_Gymunamyuai University is proud to let you know that you've been accepted into our school!_

Kagome didn't bother reading the rest. She jumped and squealed. "I got in!" She said in disbelief. "We're very proud of you. We want you to tell InuYasha the next time you see him." Suki said as she stood. She left.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**That Night- Heartbreak**

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a black dress, with thin straps. It went down to her mid-thighs, and showed all her curves. She reached over her night-stand, and retrieved a shade of make-up that was her skin-tone. She dabbed-it on her neck. 'Stupid Temari.' She said to herself, as she covered the last of the huge bruise. She couldn't wait to tell InuYasha that she got into a university. She was so excited, that she didn't question why she hadn't gotten-it earlier. When she heard a honk outside, she poked her head out the window. She rolled her eyes, when it was only Miroku and Sango. "We came to wish you luck!" Sango yelled threw the window of her boyfriends car, as it slowly pulled-away.

While taking one last glance in the mirror, she walked downstairs. As soon as the doorbell rang, Souta rushed to the door. Kagome grabbed him just in time. She knew that her brother was going to tell InuYasha the news about getting into a university. She wanted to be the one to tell him. When she opened the door, she gasped; so did InuYasha.

Kagome couldn't help but gawk at her boyfriend's appearence. A light kiss on the lips snapped her out of her thoughts. With only a smirk, InuYasha laced his hand with Kagome's, and pulled her out of the house. He turned to Souta, and smiled at him. "Tell your mom that Kagome's with me." He said as he closed the door.

The drive to where InuYasha was taking Kagome was unusually silent. "Kagome, you okay?" He asked with concern. Kagome blushed fourty shades of red, and shook her head. "Nothing." She said with a small smile. Obviously, InuYasha didn't believe her. He reached for her hand, and pressed-it against his cheek. Kagome's face was already redder than a tomato by then.

(3o Minutes Later ...)

"What'd you wanna tell me?" Kagome asked, as she fiddled with the straw to her drink. InuYasha smiled at her, and shook his head. "SOMETHING."

"Are you gonna tell me what this 'SOMETHING' is?" Kagome asked with interest. Again, InuYasha shook his head. "SOMEONE." Was all he said, as he ate his food quietly. How was he going to break the news to her?

Of course, Kagome noticed the tension. "InuYasha? You okay?" She asked with concern. InuYasha smirked at her and nodded. "Yeah, why?" Kagome eyed him. She being his girlfriend, knew when he was in one of his thinking moments. "No reason." She said under her breath, as someone waving their hand caught her eye. She looked to the side, to see Sango. She looked at her boyfriends ear. It was twitching. 'He can hear them.'

"How long have you known that Miroku and Sango have been watching us?" Kagome asked, as she heard a slap sound. She could see Sango threw the window. She had a red face; full of anger. Kagome giggled, and covered her mouth after.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

She was very confused. Why was InuYasha heading in the direction of her house when he hadn't told her what he had to tell her? She sighed with relief, when her boyfriend pulled-into the park parking lot. "Come on." InuYasha said, as he got-out. Kagome nodded, and exited.

They walked threw the park walkway, hand-in-hand. InuYasha stopped her in the middle of the park. There was a fountain, and it was beautiful at the right time of night. He flinched at the gush of wind that had just hit him, and dug into his pocket.

He raised his claw to give Kagome his acceptance letter. What he saw shocked him. Kagome was doing the same. She had the same letter in her hand. The two stared at the other; then at eachothers acceptance letter. In the blink of an eye, they tackled eachother, trying to get the others letter.

InuYasha looked at Kagome, and gasped. She was crying. It seemed like nature wasn't on his side that day. It had started to rain. Not rain, but pour. The perfect thing to end a horrible night with.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome stood in her own misery. The fact of splitting-up made her heart break. InuYasha stepped forward to comfort her. She shoved his acceptance letter in his claw, and took her own. She did the only thing she could do; she ran.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&_

**August 2nd- Have I Lost Hope?**

InuYasha watched as Kagome's figure disappeared into the rainy night. He was tired, and he was soaked. There was nothing anyone could do for him. He had told Kagome something that she didn't want to hear. And the thing was, he didn't want to hear-it; either.

(BRi Note : It's okay to be confused! READ ON! Everything will be cleared in the next chapter! Double chapters since I didn't update this week! Check for the next one!)

Next Time-

Bare Confession : Hope?

****

**xXBRiXx**


	21. Bare Confession: Hope?

**School Of Love- Chapter 21**

**Bare Confession- Hope?**

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome ran in the rain. One of her heels had broken, but she didn't care. Her heart was already broken enough as it was. Kagome couldn't believe it. What she had been praying for, wasn't going to become a reality. She and InuYasha would have to end their relationship. She loved him; more than anything. And she wasn't going to let him dump her.

Kagome was so busy thinking and crying in the storm, that she didn't notice herself run into a pole. She gasped as her rear hit the ground. She stared at the black sky; watching as the rain came pouring on her freezing flesh.

"InuYasha," she said in a whisper, as she choked on her tears.

Forcing herself to stand, she made her way home.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

InuYasha stood in his place. He knew that he looked stupid standing in the pouring rain; he didn't care. He felt a sheild form around his body. He was...alone. He realized that he was going to have to get used to it, knowing that he and Kagome would be separated in a month. He didn't notice someone put a hand on his shoulder.

"Let me guess, you told her that you love her and she ran away in shock?!" Miroku said with a smile. Just what was he doing outside in the rain? "It took Sango and myself a long time to find you two after you left us. The park was the _last _place I'd look." He said with a grin. He watched as Sango walked towards him.

She looked around. "Where's Kagome?" She asked.

InuYasha didn't answer. Tears fell from his face, but you couldn't tell thanks to the rain. It had always been in his reputation that no one would live to see him cry. Kagome had. But, she was sleeping when he had been crying. This time, he didn't care. He was going to cry, and he was going to be proud to show his affections. He had to make Kagome his again.

InuYasha wiped his face, and made his way towards his car; leaving a dazed Miroku and Sango.

Once he was in his car, InuYasha reached under his seat where he always kept something; a picture of Kagome. He forced himself to smile and drove home. The rain was still pouring, but he didn't want to risk getting sat all night long. Kagome needed time to calm down. So did he. Besides, he didn't want to have a broken spine.

Miroku and Sango eyed eachother. "Something happened." Miroku said with concern.

Sango nodded in agreement. "Something bad."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"InuYasha, is that you?" Mrs Tashio asked from her bedroom, when she heard steps coming upstairs. Her son was late for cerfew.

"Right here," InuYasha said, as he made his way towards his room. He slammed the door shut, and threw off his clothes; putting on dry ones. He laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling. "I hate my damn life." He said in a mumble, as he covered his face with his pillow.

Why was it always him the bad stuff happened to? He always wanted to be more like his older brother. In his eyes, Sesshomaru was perfect.

Of course, Sesshomaru heard the cursing from his room. 'What's his problem?' He said to himself, as he opened his bedroom door. Making his way down the hall, a grin crept on his face. He was curious to find out what his little brother was so mad at. He knew that it wasn't him; much to his dismay. He started to think if he had done anything to InuYasha that day. Nope.

He reached his claw for InuYasha's door knob. "You're in a good mood," he said with sarcasim, as he sat next to InuYasha on the bed. He didn't know how to ask in a nice way what was bothering him.

InuYasha didn't answer. "You bastard," was all he had to say. He needed advice, good advice.

Sesshomaru had nothing to say to that comment. "What the hell is your problem? Did you get in a fight with your girlfriend?" He asked with interest. 'This is going to be entertaining.'

InuYasha laid in silence. He took his pillow off his face, and threw it at his nosey brother. "GET OUT!" He yelled with a pointed finger.

Sesshomaru laughed. He stood, and walked casually towards the door. "Talk to her." Were his last words, before disappearing into his room.

InuYasha waited for his brother to leave. He realized that he needed manly advice. Well, Sesshomaru's advice. A demon that's 22 and still living with his mother wasn't very manly to the teen. He stood, and left his room. He grumpily knocked on Sesshomaru's door.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a spagetti top, and black sweat pants. She closed her bathroom door, and pulled on the shower curtain. She knew that her hair was a mess, and that she smelled like rain. She also knew that the rain had washed away the makeup on her neck. It hurt. She didn't care.

Kagome sat in the emtpy tub, and stared at her sockless feet. She closed her eyes, and dreamed about the thing that brought peace to her life; InuYasha.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Morning- Tale of a Rumor**

Miroku made his way to InuYasha's house. He wasn't anwering his phone, and he knew why. "Things must have not gone as planned last night." He said with a sigh, as he knocked on the Tashio door.

Shippo answered. "InuYasha hasn't left his room today." He said in a worried tone.

Miroku smiled. "That's why I'm here." He said with pride. "Leave everything to me."

Shippo rolled his eyes, and let the monk inside.

Miroku made his way upstairs. It didn't seem like Mrs Tashio or Sesshomaru were in the house. He knocked on InuYasha's door. When he didn't get an answer, he let the door welcome him in. Once inside, the smell of smoke filled his nostrils. He also noticed something; no InuYasha. Miroku sighed, and walked to the open window. He was careful to watch his step as he stepped outside. There, was an InuYasha, sitting on the roof. His eyes were swollen and red.

Miroku stayed on his toes as he sat. He knew that upsetting his bestfriend resulted in him getting hurt. The monk kicked his feet in the air. "How's everything going?" He asked with a smile. It seemed that being the topic starter wasn't working for him. He noticed that InuYasha had a cigarette in his mouth. He gasped, and took it away.

"I thought that you stopped smoking after you started dating Kagome-sama?" He said in confusion.

InuYasha blew a puff of smoke in his naïve bestfriend's face that he'd been holding inside him. He said nothing, and looked out into the sky.

Miroku nodded in understandance. "Smoking again won't help your problem." He said after a long peroid of silence.

InuYasha stayed silent. His hair was matted, and he hadn't changed since the previous night. His eyes had a red tint to them from crying; and Sesshomaru's advice didn't seem to help. 'That bastard.'

"Why don't you two talk about it? Ignoring eachother until the last day of summer doesn't seem like an option." Miroku suggested.

InuYasha rolled his eyes. "I already thought about that. I don't think she wants anything to do with me," he said with a sigh. "She basically hates me now."

Miroku eyed him. "You need to eat. Your voice is cracking." He said with concern. He suddenly realized that the cigarette had been burning on his hand that he'd be holding. He spit on his hand; making a soggy cigarette slip out of his burnt grasp. He was mad. He wasn't the one in the fight with his girlfriend. He wasn't the one that was turning to smoking to get rid of depression.

"Look here you _dog_. Get off your ass, and talk to Kagome-sama! She loves you for damn sake! _Talking _is something that both of you should try! When Sango and I fight, you and Kagome-sama would do anything to get us back together." Miroku said with a glare. "So use one of your pathetic ideas to win her back!" He yelled as he stood.

InuYasha thought his bestfriend was on drugs when he hopped off the roof; right in his mother's rose bush. "Yeah, and I'm the pathetic one."

He exhaled, and lit another cigarette.

"I can't talk to you." He mumbled as he blew out a puff of smoke. "I love you, dammit!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. He blushed when he heard clapping. He looked down from the roof, to see Sesshomaru standing on the lawn. "You bastard!"

Sesshomaru laughed, and got into his car. "Tell her!"

InuYasha blushed even more. He didn't realize that he'd been talking to himself. 'He's...right?'

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Getting Them Together- Miroku and Sango**

"We could get them together for a movie or something." Sango suggested.

Miroku shook his head. "InuYasha's too clever to fall for that." He said with a sigh. "We need a plan to get them together." He said, as he plucked a rose thorn out of his arm. He set it on Sango's bed, with the other thorns that he was going to secretly sneak in InuYasha's food.

Sango nodded, and thought. "Don't you think that we should just leave them alone?" She asked.

Miroku threw some water from his watter bottle at her face. "Are you crazy?! And let them die alone?!"

Sango laughed. "No, not like that. InuYasha and Kagome have gotten into fights before. They always ended up getting back together. In fact, ever since InuYasha got that rosery that was his father's, it's been bringing him bad luck."

Miroku nodded in agreement. "It just doesn't feel right." He protested. "InuYasha...started smoking again."

Sango gasped. "NO HE DIDN'T!" She yelled, as she stormed out of her room.

Miroku chased after her. 'Just look what I did!' He grabbed her on the arm.

"Don't you try to talk me out of kicking his ass! He knows that we don't like him smoking! Neither do you! Don't you think he learned his lesson yet?!" Sango yelled to her boyfriend. Miroku had to agree with her. He released Sango.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**The Kiss-**

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a black shirt, and a pair of denim jeans. She reached for her jacket, and zipped it up to her neck; hiding her bruise that wasn't getting any better. Kagome added alittle lipgloss, and left her bathroom.

As she made her way downstairs, she started thinking of ways to make her boyfriend speak to her. She got a phonecall from Sango, saying that InuYasha was in a bad mood. Kagome figured that he was mad at her for running from him. Who wouldn't be mad at her?

She opened her front door, to see Hojo. He was wearing a tuxedo, and had a red rose in his hand.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

InuYasha made his way towards Kagome's house. He was going to try to talk to her; if she cared or not. He loved her, and she would have to listen to him; sooner or later. He could smell Sango's scent running towards him, but he didn't care. He figured that Miroku had told her that he started smoking again. It was his way of getting rid of his depression.

He turned a corner, and gasped. A low growl had started to form in the bottom of his throat. He quickly hid in a bush, watching the action before him. 'No...'

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hojo stood from the porch, and put the rose in Kagome's hand. He was waiting for InuYasha to show up, and he knew that the demon was hiding in the bush two houses away. He smiled, and grabbed her hand.

"When are you going to tell him?" He asked in a whisper. He had been practicing his act for days.

Kagome was confused. "Tell who what?!" She asked, as she took her hand away. She was offically scared about her well being.

Hojo sighed.

"Don't tell me that you forgot already. Honestly, I thought that I was important to you. What I mean is, when are you going to tell InuYasha about _us_?"

Kagome was frozen in place. Was Hojo talking about 'that'? Whatever he was talking about, she didn't understand it. 'Why is he doing this to me?!' She said to herself, as she looked Hojo strait in the eye.

"If you won't tell him, I will." Hojo said after a long silence. He wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist, and pulled her towards him.

The rose, by that time, had fallen from Kagome's hand. She took her head out of Hojo's chest, to have his lips crash against hers. She heard a rustling from a nearby bush, then footsteps. The footsteps turned into a running motion.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Running Away- "There's No Such Thing!"**

InuYasha ran down the street. He had started crying again, and had dropped his cigarette somewhere. He didn't care. He ran for his life. Just the fact of finding out that Kagome had been seeing Hojo killed him from the inside. But, he couldn't help but worry. He saw Kagome. He saw that she had something purple on her neck. 'Probally a hickey,' he said to himself, as his house came into view. He also noticed that Miroku's car was in the driveway.

InuYasha opened his door, and wiped his tears. No sign of Miroku. He ran to his room, and opened the door.

Miroku and Sango lifted their heads, and gasped. Their friend didn't look good. "What the hell happened to you?!" Miroku yelled.

Sango started reaching for her phone to call Kagome. 'She'll know what to do.'

InuYasha walked towards her, and took her phone away from her; as well as Miroku. "Things didn't go well." She whispered to her boyfriend. Miroku nodded. He turned to InuYasha. "It's okay. Have hope."

InuYasha walked towards his bathroom, and slammed the door; breaking a hinge.

"There's no such thing!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome stood there. She didn't recognize the lips that were on hers. She shoved Hojo off her, and punched him in the nose.

Hojo put his hand to his face. There was blood leaking; possible damage. "You have nothing to worry about. InuYasha already saw all he needed to see." He said with a smile, as he left. He returned, and put his rose in Kagome's hand. Kagome's reaction, was throwing it in his face.

Hojo chuckled. "I like playful ones."

With that, he disappeared down the street.

Kagome was still standing in her place. She would have stayed there, if someone hadn't knocked her upside the head. "I'm sorry if I hurt you Kagome, but you need to talk to InuYasha! He's not doing well. Even Sesshomaru tried to talk to him!"

Kagome looked down. Shippo. "Please, InuYasha's my big brother and I don't like it when he's sad. It makes me feel sad, too." He pleaded.

Kagome knelt down to him, and hugged him.

Shippo felt the tears on his head. "Is he...mad at me?" He heard. He broke the hug, and nodded. "I'm not really sure. He walks around like the Grim Reaper and doesn't say anything to anyone that says something to him." He said.

More tears fell from Kagome's face. "What have I done!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Here Is Gone- "YOU DIDN'T!"**

By that time, Miroku and Sango had left InuYasha's room. They thought that he needed time to himself. "Let's hurry before-"

"Just where are you two going?" A cold voice asked from the living room. Miroku and Sango gasped. Sesshomaru.

"You two do realize that when InuYasha gets in fights with Kagome, he turns to you two?" He asked. The couple nodded. "And, you two do realize that you're not leaving?"

Again, the couple nodded. They walked to the living room, and sat.

"That's more like it." Sesshomaru said with fake enthusiasm. The doorbell rang. Miroku and Sango eyed eachother. "Aren't you going to get that?" They asked.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "Why should I when Shippo's here?"

"HE IS?" The couple asked. Sesshomaru gasped. He stood, and went to the backdoor where he had put a chain to prevent his brother from leaving the house. The chain, and the lock that was tied to the chain, were broken. "He got away!" He said in amazment, as he walked towards the door. He opened it, and gasped. "What are you doing here?!" He said with a snarl.

Kikyo rolled her eyes. "I came to see my lover. It's obvious that since little Kagome doesn't want anything to do with him, that I'm the only one that can get him out of his room." She said with a glare, as she shoved the demon aside. She let herself in, and smiled towards Miroku and Sango. "Don't worry. I know my way around." She said, as she started walking up the stairs.

She rushed to the bathroom once she was upstairs. She added a large supply of makeup, and shoved some tissue in her bra. Smiling at herself, she went on her way.

"InuYasha, sweetie. Open the door for Kikyo." Kikyo said, as she lightly knocked on the door. She smirked, when she heard rustling from inside the room.

When the door opened, she let herself in. She sat next to InuYasha on his bed. She could tell that there was something bothering him. "It's that Kagome girl, isn't it?"

InuYasha nodded.

Kikyo turned to face him. "You remember four days ago when you came to see me? You thought that you were going to kill me for hurting your girlfriend, but instead we-" She flinched when a hand smacked over her mouth. She smiled, and kissed InuYasha's palm. Grinning, she pushed the claw away. "I know that you had started avoiding her. What we did wasn't that bad." She said, as she scooted herself into InuYasha's lap.

'I can sense her presense in the house.' Kikyo said to herself, as she stroaked a hand threw the demon's hair. Right when the door opened, she knew what she had to do. She pressed her lips against InuYasha's.

Kagome gasped. "I'm so sorry!" She said with a blush, as a tear fell. She slammed the door shut, and ran in embarassment. 'I just HAD to talk to InuYasha when he's making out with Kikyo!'

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Narrator-** Just what happened between InuYasha and Kikyo four days ago? Poor Kagome, how will she deal with the fact that her boyfriend was making out with her enemy?

****

**xXBRiXx**


	22. Another Girl, Another Planet

**School Of Love- Chapter 22**

**Another Girl, Another Planet-**

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome ran down the Tashio stairs; passing a dazed Sesshomaru. "That was fast." He muttered, as he wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist. "Let me go!" She yelled, as she punched him in the arm.

"Are you two back together?" The demon asked. Kagome shook her head. "Then no." Sesshomaru said, as Kagome turned his face so-that he was facing her. She had the most innocent look in her eyes. Sesshomaru didn't know how he ended-up releasing her, but he did.

Kagome didn't look-back at him as she ran; passing Miroku and Sango in the living room. "Just where are you going?!" Miroku called after her. Kagome didn't answer. She flung the door open, to meet the rain. Not caring, she ran.

The rain was pouring ten times as hard as it had the previous night. Kagome cursed herself, when she tripped on a mud puddle. She watched as the Shikon Jewel slipped-off its chain, and hit the ground. "Good riddens!" She yelled, as she forced herself to stand. She stopped, and turned to face the jewel.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kikyo smiled in the kiss. "Now doesn't that feel better? Kagome's out-of your hair now." She said as she stood. She pecked InuYasha on the cheek before opening the door.

She made her way downstairs. Miroku and Sango were glaring at her. "What? That little girl needed to see what she saw. There's nothing to it." She said, while glaring at them back. Sango stood. "What'd you do to her this time?!" She yelled. Kikyo laughed. "What **EVER **do you mean?" She asked while looking at the ceiling.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Miroku was lucky enough to slip-away from the drama. He knocked on InuYasha's door. When he didn't get an answer, he let himself inside. "What'd you do to make Kagome-sama **RUN **from you this time?" He asked with a glare, as he sat next to his bestfriend. "She was supposed to put a smile on your face. Instead, she put Kikyo's lips on yours."

InuYasha eyed him. "How the hell did you know that she kissed me?!" He asked. Miroku laughed, and pointed to InuYasha's lips. "After Kikyo's little house party, Kagome-sama had the same bruise that you do on **HER **lip." He said with a laugh. "I even started thinking that you kiss her alittle TOO hard. That's not an option anymore." He said with a clown smile.

"Did she leave?" InuYasha asked in a whisper. "Kagome-sama, yes. Kikyo's downstairs trying to start a fight with Sango." Miroku said under his breath. "How are you going to win her back? Is it true that you DON'T want her anymore?" He asked.

"Who the hell told you that?!" InuYasha yelled at the top of his lungs. The door made a scary sound, as it opened.

"Where the hell is she?!" An angry Kouga yelled.

"Why the fuck do you wanna know?" InuYasha asked with a snarl. Kouga rolled his eyes. "Her scent's full of depression and anger!" In just seconds, he was standing directly infront of InuYasha. "You've got five seconds to tell me what you did to her!" He yelled, as arms wrapped around him.

Miroku waved. He watched as Sesshomaru dragged the angry demon down the stairs. He turned towards his bestfriend, and gasped. He looked deep in thought. "The scent." InuYasha said, as he walked towards his window. Miroku smiled. "That's the spirit! Sneaking out of your house in the pouring rain to so see Kagome-sama!"

InuYasha rolled his eyes. "Of course I'm **NOT **going to see her, you bastard." He said, as he gracefully landed in his lawn. He took-off into a run towards where his nose led him.

He stopped at a puddle of mud. "Why the hell isn't my scent on her?!" He shouted to the rain, as something bulging caught his eye. Reaching down, he grabbed the rock. Using his sleve to wipe the mud away, tears fell down his face.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Next Day- Not _Again_**

Shippo rose from the television, when there was a knock at the door. He opened-it with a smile. "Can I help you?" He asked a frail man. The man nodded. "Give this to InaYasha."

"You mean In**u**Yasha?" Shippo corrected. The man nodded, and gave the kitsune a brown bag. With a wave, he left.

Shippo stared at the bag. His first reaction, would be to give-it to his mother, but she was working. Sighing, he ran upstairs. "InuYasha!" He yelled, as he banged his little fist on the door. No answer. Shippo let himself inside, and smiled at Miroku. "This came for you." He said, as he tossed his brother the bag.

InuYasha stared at-it. It wasn't from Kagome, because her scent wasn't on it. He opened the bag, to have black smoke flow-out. 'Dammit!' He said to himself, as his world went black.

(A Few Hours Later ...)

InuYasha awoke, to have his eyes blurry. For the second time, something black caught his eye. He soon felt a sharp pain in his head. "What'd you do AGAIN?!" Azula yelled.

InuYasha sat-up, and held his head. "I don't know," he muttered. Azula rolled her eyes, and picked-up the brown bag on her son's bed. "Dear InuYasha, from Grandpa." She read, as she checked for anything else inside the package. A piece of paper fell-out. "Here." Azula said, as she gave-it to her son. She suddenly realized that InuYasha was temporaryly stupid.

_"Hope you have a great next few days being stupid! Don't you **LOVE **scent pellets? Curse you for breaking my granddaughter's heart!_

_(Grandpa)"_

She read. She set the note aside, when she started hearing her son's growling. "InuYasha, take-it easy for a few days. I already know that you and Kagome aren't seeing eye-to-eye right now. Things will get better." She said with a smile, as she pushed the demon so-that he was laying on his back in his bed. "Get some sleep." With that, she kissed InuYasha on the cheek and left.

It wasn't long before the door opened. "How are you feeling?" A small voice asked. InuYasha tried to sit-up, but failed. Shippo rolled his eyes, and set the lit candle on his brothers desk. "Kagome's mom made her dad give her this candle," he explained, "she says that it'll make you feel better faster." He said with a smile, as he sat next to his brother.

"Is it true that Kagome's not coming here anymore? She's the only one that can beat you at Socom 3 : US Navy Seals."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Next Morning- Taste _Of _Medicine**

InuYasha smiled at his mother, before opening the front door. He was going to attempt to talk to Kagome again. "Going somewhere?" Azula asked. InuYasha nodded, and stepped outside. "Hey mom ... thanks." The door silently closed.

Azula smiled, and gave her attention back to her magazine. "What I'd kill to have his father here."

InuYasha made his way down the street; feeling great. The candle had helped, alot. "InuYasha!" Someone yelled. InuYasha gulped, when he felt someone put their hand on his shoulder. "YOU IDIOT!" Sango yelled, as she punched him in the eye.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU PUT KAGOME THREW! HOW'D YOU LIKE TO LISTEN TO MIROKU CRY OVER THE PHONE SHOUTING THAT I'VE FOUND SOMEONE ELSE?! PUT YOURSELF IN KAGOME'S SHOES!" She yelled. InuYasha was already fuming.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU THINK I FELT WHEN I CAUGHT HER KISSIN' HOJO?!" He yelled. Sango gasped. "Wait a minute. She KISSED Hojo? How can that be? Aren't you two still dating?" She asked. "You two had better. Just because you two are going to be apart, doesn't mean that you have to end the relationship." She said, as Miroku appeared. "Hey Miroku, is it true that Kagome was kissing Hojo?" She asked.

Miroku's face turned pale. "Are you serious?!" He said as he turned to InuYasha. "I don't blame her after witnessing her boyfriend kissing her enemy." He said with a glare. InuYasha's face dropped. "Don't you two CARE what I have to say about all this?! For your information, she kissed Hojo first!"

"HUH?!" Miroku and Sango said in a stupid tone.

InuYasha rolled his eyes, and stormed-off. "Where's Kagome?" He asked. Even though he could see and walk, his nose couldn't smell what it usually could. 'Damn old man.'

"Have you considered keeping a watchful eye on her?" Miroku asked, as his phone started ringing.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Spy- My Only Love**

**Kagome's Feelings Towards InuYasha ...**

"She's late." Sango said with a sigh, as she leaned against the tree she was sitting under. She watched as her boyfriend stood in the baseball diamond. He had a baseball and a bat in his hands. "Remember that you're not supposed to come-out of the tree." The girl said, as she waved to her boyfriend. Miroku flashed her a smile.

InuYasha nodded from the tree branch he was sitting on. He smiled, when Kagome's figure came into view. It faded, when he saw the look on her face. She didn't look too well. "Hey Sango. Just what did you two talk about last night?" He asked with curiousity.

Sango yawned. "She thinks that you're back together with Kikyo. Kagome basically hates you." She said with a glare. "BUT, I'll be having a talk with her about this 'KISS' she shared with Hojo." She said, as she gave her attention to her boyfriend who had his finger on his lip; motioning for her to be quiet.

Miroku put-on a smile, and tossed his baseball bat to Kagome. "Are you ready to play?!" He asked with enthusiasm. Kagome rolled her eyes, and ran a hand threw her hair. "Have it your way." Miroku said under his breath, as he threw a curve ball. Of course, he ended-up laying in the reddish sand that stained his shoes; clutching his testicles.

InuYasha tried to hide his laughter. 'Stupid monk.' He said to himself, as another figure came into view. "Oh no." Sango said for him, as she stood. "Just what are you doing here?!" She yelled. The figure laughed. "Looking for my Yashie, that's what. Have you seen him?" Kikyo asked, as she sat where Sango had been previously sitting.

Sango hid her red face, and sat to the side of the tree. "No, I haven't seen him." She said with a glare, as she sent daggers down InuYasha's spine. "Why don't you ask Kagome?" She asked.

Kikyo snapped her fingers. "What a great idea!" She said with a smile, as she stood. Sango gasped. "Hey! I was only kidding! Don't mess with her!" She pleaded. Kikyo ignored her, and stepped onto the crunchy diamond.

"Higurashi!" She yelled.

Miroku gasped. 'She's not supposed to be HERE!' He said to himself, as he looked at the red-faced Kagome.

Kikyo snickered, and walked towards her. "Where's Yashie?" She asked with a pout. "I have something to tell him!" She said with excitment.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Who knows." Was all she said, as she caught the ball Miroku threw at her. "YOU IDIOT! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO HIT THE BALL, NOT CATCH IT!" Miroku yelled. Kagome blushed and threw-it to him. She was suprised that Kikyo was still standing next to her. "Is there something you want?" She asked in an irritated tone.

Kikyo glared at her. "Of course there's something I want. Yashie. Now, tell me where he is!" She demanded.

Kagome dropped the bat. It fell in slow motion to the floor. "I SAID 'WHO KNOWS!' GO FIND HIM YOURSELF!" She yelled.

Kikyo laughed. "What's the matter, sweetie? Jealous that I have what you don't?" She asked, as she held her hands to her sides. "THIS is what he wants! Not some girl that breaks his heart all the time!" She said with a pointed finger. "HE DOESN'T WANT YOU ANYMORE!"

InuYasha gasped at what Kikyo had just said. He was just about ready to hop-out of the tree, when Sango stopped him. "This is what you came here to see. NOW, you know what kind of torture Kagome goes threw." She said with a glare. InuYasha growled, and punched his claw into a branch. He cursed hell, when his blood started splattering out-of him.

With a smile, Kikyo put her hair to the side. Miroku watched her hips sway as she left.

Kagome was frozen in place. "J-Just where are you going?!" She yelled once regaining control of herself. Kikyo snickered. "I have better things to do than watch YOU. I'm going to find InuYasha. Oh, by the way ... Hojo told me to tell him where you were." She said with a laugh, as she ran to her car. She was offically out-of reach.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**McDonald's- Later That Day ...**

"Poor Kagome." Sango said in a sad tone, as she ate a frie. Miroku nodded in agreement. InuYasha stayed silent. Too many thoughts were going threw his mind. "You sure that it's the best thing to be outside? After all, Kagome-sama wants to kill you; while Kikyo wants to kiss you." Miroku protested.

InuYasha still stayed silent. All his senses had returned to him by then, and he could smell Kagome's scent. It was filled with depression.

Sango slammed her hands on the table after the LONG silence. "That's it! I'm going to see her!" She yelled, as she stormed-out of the restaurant. InuYasha watched her disappear into her car, and drive away. "I can't." He said in a whisper. Miroku thought that he heard a mouse from the tone in his bestfriends voice.

"You can't what?" He asked. He froze in place. 'What am I seeing? InuYasha CRYING?!' He said to himself, as he noticed InuYasha's glassey eyes.

"I can't talk to her." InuYasha mumbled, as he covered his eyes with his bangs.

Miroku sighed. "Sure you can. When I get in a fight with Sango-"

"I'm not talking about Sango. I'm talking about KAGOME. Incase you haven't noticed, they're two different girls." InuYasha said under his breath. "I can't talk to her after what Kikyo told her. She hates me even more now." He said with crossed arms.

"Just answer this, do you love her?" Miroku asked with a smile.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sango entered Kagome's room, to find Kagome laid on her bed. "You okay?" She asked, as she closed the door behind her. She wasn't suprised when she didn't get an answer. "You know, I'm suprised that you're not asking me how InuYasha's doing. After what your grandpa did-"

Kagome's head shot-up. "What'd he do!" She yelled.

Sango sighed. "Your grandpa snuck more scent pellets on him. He would still be half-dead, if it wasn't for your mom. She had-"

"I made my grandpa give the candle to her." Kagome said in a whisper.

Sango gasped. "So you know about everything?! Then, why didn't you go see InuYasha yourself?" She asked. "I thought that he meant alot to you?"

"He does." Kagome said with a glare.

"Then why'd you just lie to me and say that you didn't know anything?" Sango asked with crossed arms. "You're not being very bestfriend-like."

Kagome laughed. "I was the one that snuck into Grandpa's shrine room and stole the pellets. But, I never used them." She said as she reached under her bed, retrieving a brown sack. "Mom's the one that told Grandpa about the scent pellets. After he first found-out that I was dating a demon, he ordered hundreds of sacks. I thought that one missing sack wouldn't mean much to him. But ... I just couldn't use them. I first thought that I was a coward, then I realized that I'm not evil." She said with a smile.

Sango clapped. "Very good. Give them here." She said as she held her arm out. Kagome sighed, and gave her bestfriend the sack. The two laughed for a few minutes. "If Kikyo hadn't kissed InuYasha, do you think that you two would probally still be together right now?" Sango asked.

Kagome blushed. "That's what I hoped. But, he has Kikyo." She said under her breath. There was a knock at the door. "Sango! Your mother just called! She wants you home!" Suki yelled.

"Thanks!" Sango yelled back, as she heard footsteps. She stood, and put a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Hope. Have it." She said with a smile, as she gracefully walked to the door.

Kagome was confused. "There's no such thing."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Kikyo's Revenge- Partnership**

**Two Days Later ...**

"Look at your hair! It's so pretty!" Sango said, as she combed her bestfriends hair. Kagome blushed. "Not as long as Kikyo's." She said under her breath.

Sango rolled her eyes. "Come on. Get over Kikyo. Besides, you're prettier." She said with a smile, as she reached for a ponytail. "What're you doing?" Kagome asked. Sango giggled. "We've got to keep these pretty locks hidden until you and InuYasha get back together. We don't want to ruin the suprise, now do we?" She said, as she put Kagome's hair in a high ponytail.

"All finished. Let's get some ice cream! You're buying!" Before Kagome had a chance to protest, Sango ran-out of the room.

Kagome smiled, and looked at herself in the mirror. Her body was slowly healing from its physical and mental damage. The bruise on her neck was still visible, but you could hardly see it. Her heart had regained itself. "If InuYasha wants to be with her, it's fine with me." She said with confidence, as a tear fell. Wiping it away, she left her room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hey!" Kikyo yelled at the top of her lungs.

Temari turned, and sighed. "Hey, I tried calling you all night! Where were you?!" Kikyo asked, as she stopped to catch her breath. Temari rolled her eyes. 'You only ran three feet.' She said to herself, as she ran the three feet to Kikyo.

"I was watching Miroku. What'd you wanna talk about?" She asked, as she put a lock of hair behind her ear. Kikyo laughed. "Let's discuss this like women over frozen yogurt!"

(1o Minutes Later ...)

"Are you gonna tell me what you wanted to tell me, or can I leave?" Temari asked, as she watched Kikyo eat two bowls of ice cream. "Yes." Kikyo said between chews. She wiped her mouth. "We've known eachother for awhile haven't we, cousin?" She asked.

Temari nodded.

"And you'd do anything to help a cousin, now would you?" Kikyo asked with a snicker. "Yeah, why?" Temari asked, as she took a bowl.

"One word. Higurashi." Kikyo said, as she started eating. She blinked a few times. Where had her spoon gone?

"I'll do it." Temari said, as she held Kikyo's spoon in her hand. She broke the plastic in half. Kikyo nodded. "But you don't even know my plan-"

"I SAID I'LL DO IT!" Temari nodded. "Like you said, cousin's help eachother." She said with a smirk. "Tell me what I need."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hey, did you just feel that?" InuYasha asked. Miroku shook his head. "I don't sense any aura's. You sure that you're not just crazy? You've been jumpy for the past few days?" Miroku asked with a laugh.

InuYasha knocked him upside the head. "No! I've ... just been thinking, alot." He said with a small smile. Miroku laughed more. "I bet I know who, Kikyo right?" He asked. He wasn't suprised when he got a bump on his head. "No you dunce! Kagome!" InuYasha yelled with a blush.

"Ah, Sango tells me that her hair's finally longer than Kikyo's." Miroku said with a smile.

"How long?" InuYasha asked with interest. Since he couldn't get a foot near Kagome without getting hurt, he had to trust Miroku and Sango with information. "It's about a centimeter longer than Kikyo's. To Kagome-sama, that's a miracle." Miroku said, while putting a hand on his head. "Who knows? Maybe her hair'll be longer than yours next?"

InuYasha wasn't listening again. "I can feel it. It's getting stronger." He said with a growl, as he clutched his almost broken claw. He had gashes in-it from the tree.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

BRi Note : Here we are! Two evil girls are planning something evil! Yes, Kikyo and Temari are cousins. They make a nice pair, don't they? READ ON!)

****

**xXBRiXx**


	23. From Kikyo, To InuYasha

**School Of Love- Chapter 23**

**From Kikyo To InuYasha-**

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Is everything ready?" Kikyo asked, not lifting her head from her magazine.

Naraku nodded. "The Hanyou is going to be the most hated person in Tokyo!" He said with an evil laugh.

Kikyo dropped her magazine. "Make sure that something bad happens to the girl. Here." She said with a smile, as she tossed Naraku a bottle of black substance.

"What the hell is this?" Naraku asked, as he read what the bottle said. _Memory._

"As you wish." He said with a snicker, as he put the bottle in his pocket. "Transform!" He yelled, as silver locks grew from his skull.

Kikyo watched as her boyfriend changed into her true love. "You look convincing. Now, go!"

Naraku nodded, and left the room. 'The mutt will regret breaking Kikyo's heart!'

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kikyo waited for her boyfriend to leave. She looked at her clock, and threw-on a pair of clean clothes. A red skirt, and a white shirt. Slutty of course.

"I don't wanna be late meeting Yashie!" She said with a squeal, as she put-on red lipstick. Looking at herself in the mirror, she added alittle Britney Spear's 'Curious' perfume to lighten the atmosphere.

"Perfect! InuYasha will never be able to resist!" She said with a smile, as she grabbed her car keys.

The drive to the mall consisted of listening to her favorite song, "Barbie Girl." Once she was there, she spotted her lover's car. "Yashie's here!" She said with a squeal, as she ran into the mall.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Would you stop turning your head. People are starting to stare." Miroku said with a glare. "Nothing's THERE!"

InuYasha rolled his eyes, and continued walking. "How can you **NOT **feel it?!" He questioned.

Miroku sighed. "Feel what? The only thing I've been wanting to feel for the past few days is Sango's-" Miroku felt a sharp pain in his head.

"I didn't need to know that!" InuYasha yelled, as arms wrapped around him. He knew by heart that they weren't Kagome's. No doubt that they were Kikyo's. "Yashie, honey, I have a suprise for you!" Kikyo said with a squeal. "And, I bet you'll _NEVER _guess what it is!" She said with a grin, as she squeezed InuYasha close to her.

"Get your slimy arms the hell off me!" InuYasha yelled, as he got-out of her embrace.

"InuYasha," Kikyo said with a glare, "you know very well that you're not dating the wench anymore. And after what we did-"

"Stop talking about that!" InuYasha yelled with crossed arms. Kikyo smiled, and slowly made her way towards him. She leaned-up, and grabbed his right ear.

"Unless you want word to spread about 'US', you'll be taking me on a date tonight." She said with a snicker, as she released him. She watched as InuYasha's face turned red. She didn't wait for an answer. She skipped away.

"Just what was that all about? Should Kagome-sama know about this?" Miroku asked. "Don't make me tell her!"

"Aw shut-up Miroku! You just wanna get on Kagome's good side so you can get close enough to grab her ass! I'm not in the mood!" InuYasha yelled, as he stormed-off.

Miroku laughed. "True ..." He said under his breath, as he put a hand on his chin. Shaking his head, he chased after his bestfriend. "Hey! Relax, I wasn't going to tell Kagome-sama anything. What's got you hating the world?"

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?!" InuYasha said between his teeth.

"Well **One**, you started smoking again. **Two**, you've started cursing in almost every sentence you say. And **Three**, you've just been in a bad mood." Miroku said with a sigh. "It's not that hard to tell."

InuYasha didn't say anything. He hid his eyes under his bangs. "Why?" Miroku was confused. "Why what?" He asked. InuYasha flinched, when Kagome's scent filled his nose. "Nothing, let's go!" He said, as he took-off into a run.

As Miroku ran, he looked his bestfriend strait in the eye. His black eye had already started healing, but he looked confused; hurt; and sad. 'Poor guy. He may never admit-it, but he misses her.' He said to himself, as InuYasha stopped.

"What are you doing?" He asked, as he stopped as well.

InuYasha rolled his eyes. "Don't be stupid. You think I'm gonna throw myself at Kagome? We're here to watch her." He said with a smile, as he hid behind a corner. There she was. InuYasha blushed as she passed him. "HEY KAGOME-SAMA!" Miroku yelled. InuYasha fell-over anime style. "You bastard!" He said in a LOUD whisper, as Kagome turned.

"What is it Miroku?" Kagome asked with a smile, as she stood infront of him.

"How are you today?" Miroku asked with a smile.

"Um, I'm fine. Why?" She asked in a confused tone. She could have sworn that she saw a flash of silver somewhere. 'Was it behind that corner?'

Miroku grabbed both of her hands. 'Here goes nothing!' He said to himself with a perverted smile, as he sighed. "Answer this: Do you miss InuYasha?" He asked, as one of his hands moved to Kagome's rear.

"Pervert!" Kagome yelled, as she slapped him. She took-off into a run. "Hey! Where are you going?!" Miroku yelled after her. Kagome turned, and glared at him. "I'm late meeting Sango!" She yelled, as she disappeared into Macy's.

Miroku smiled. "Now would be a good time to thank-"

"THANK YOU FOR WHAT?!" InuYasha yelled. "RUBBING KAGOME'S ASS?!"

Miroku laughed. "I almost got to her, too. Damn these cursed hands." He said, while holding his hands in the air. "What now?" InuYasha sighed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that we have nothing to do. I have a date tonight, so it's just you. Is there anything else you need before I go?" Miroku asked. InuYasha smiled, and shook his head. "Have fun." He said with a wave, as he walked past his bestfriend. Miroku smiled a perverted smile. "Going to spy on her?"

InuYasha snickered. "Do you have to ask?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Girl Talk-**

"Kagome-chan!" Sango yelled. "You're late!" She said with crossed arms. Kagome nodded. "Sorry about that. I was talking to Miroku."

Sango smiled at the name. "We have a date tonight. Maybe it'd be a good time for you and InuYasha to sort things out. We'll be out of your hair. It'll give you two some alone time." She protested.

Kagome shook her head. "I will ... just not now. He's still head over heals for Kikyo. I don't wanna get in his way." Sango rolled her eyes. "Don't try and act like you don't wanna talk to him. It's showing. Hey, what ever happened to that pink jewel that you always wear? Did InuYasha give it to you?"

Kagome didn't answer. She clutched her panda necklace that replaced the Shikon jewel. Sighing, she started shopping; hoping that Sango would drop the subject. Sango nodded, motioning that she got the picture.

Little did the two know, that someone was watching them two aisles away.

"Wow. Never knew she felt that way." InuYasha said in a whisper, as he ducked. He had started feeling guilty about everything.

"Hey Sango, did you just hear something?" Kagome asked, as she eyed a shirt two aisles away. Smiling, she ran to it.

InuYasha gasped when Kagome's scent came towards him. He hid in a row of pants.

Kagome ran to where the shirt was. "What the?" She said in confusion, as she saw a flash of silver/white. 'It couldn't be.' She said to herself with a laugh, as she took the shirt off the rack.

InuYasha ducked to the left; pulling his hair out-of the shirt that was in Kagome's grasp. "Hey Kagome! Bet you $50 that InuYasha will love that top!" Sango said, as she reached into her purse. Kagome smiled. "You're on!"

InuYasha gasped. His girlfriend and female friend had just bet on him! He didn't even know what the shirt looked like! Cursing hell, he crawled out-of the aisle, and quickly exited the store. Getting a chance to see Kagome had done a great deal on him. He didn't even know ... that he was smiling.

"Hey mutt, what's got you in such a good mood?" Kouga asked, as he released Ayame from his grasp. "Sango and Kagome are in Macy's right?" He asked. InuYasha nodded. "Thanks!" Ayame said with a smile, as she ran to her destination.

Kouga waited for his girlfriend to get out of hearing range. "Tell me." He said with a glare. "You've been walking around all depressed and Miroku and I have been working our asses off to get you to smile! Now, everything's alright, right?" He asked with hope.

InuYasha shook his head, and walked away.

Kouga chased after him. "Messing with people will get your ass kicked."

"Same goes for you." InuYasha said with a smile, as the food court came into view. There, was Miroku. "Hey! I thought that you had a date?!" InuYasha and Kouga said in shock.

Miroku took his eyes off a girl, and nodded. "Not until later. Just thought I'd get something to eat. Feel like joining me?"

(1o Minutes Later ...)

"So you're saying that he was smiling?" Miroku whispered, as he gulped his soda. Kouga nodded. "It's starting to creep me out." He whispered back, as he eyed his friend sitting across from him.

InuYasha paid no attention to them. There were too many things going threw his mind. Kagome, Kikyo ... and himself.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**That Afternoon- **

**Affections Touching Across Separation ...**

"You sure that you're going to be okay while I'm gone?" Miroku asked, as he looked at himself in the mirror. InuYasha smiled and nodded. "Just go on your damn date!" He said with a laugh.

Miroku nodded. "Don't do anything stupid. And ... am I forgetting anything?" He asked, as he put his cellphone in his pocket. "Oh yeah, I have my cellphone incase you need anything. OR, you get the guts to talk to Kagome-sama." He said with a smile, as he looked at himself in the mirror again.

Black pants, and a purple button-up shirt. Simple, but nice. He changed his regular gold earrings, and replaced them with silver ones.

InuYasha smiled a small smile, and blushed. He reached into his pocket, and sighed. "You okay?" Miroku asked, as he put his hair in its regular ponytail.

"Um, yeah." InuYasha said with a clown smile, as he stood. "Have fun." He said as he opened the door. He left in a flash.

Once he was outside the Kazzana house, he pulled the Shikon jewel out-of his pocket. He walked down the street with it in his claw. Looking at it ever so ofter, just to see that it was still in its place. He smiled, when he passed the park. The park where he and Kagome's relationship had first started. Just for the fun of it, he walked down the trail. Not down the trail where his girlfriend had run from him, but the trail that led to where they had gotten their A on their art assignment.

Sitting on the bench where they drew their projects, he took-in his surroundings. Someone had planted a few new trees, and the grass had gotten greener. InuYasha gasped at the form coming not too far away from him.

'Damn!'

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome watched as the water fell from the waterfall. It was the place where her relationship had gone crashing, and it was the place where her heart had been broken. Smiling, she watched as a couple sat near the edge, hand-in-hand.

As a tear fell down her face, she reached into her pocket, retrieving a quarter. She wiped her tear, and threw the money in the water. She closed her eyes and made her wish. Taking one last look at the couple, she left.

Kagome made her way down the park trail. A breeze had started blowing, as well as a chilly feeling. Kagome looked to her right while walking. Her face turned pale. 'What's he doing here?!' She said to herself, as she did something that she knew she'd regret later in life. She sat next to him.

The two sat in silence. They watched as a boy and a girl played on the playground.

"InuYasha." Kagome said, while looking at the demon threw the corner of her eye. "Is your eye okay?" She asked with a blush. She knew that it was a stupid question, but she had been worried about him.

InuYasha blinked a few times, before giving his attention to her. Kagome nodded and continued. "If you wanna date Kikyo, go ahead." She sighed with relief after. 'That felt good.' She said to herself, as she stood to leave. She flinched, when a hand wrapped around her wrist.

"I need to talk to you!" They both said at the same time. Kagome blushed, and sat again. "What were you gonna say?" She asked, as she scooted away from him on the bench. InuYasha sighed. "You first." Kagome nodded. Instead of starting, she sat there; frozen in place.

"I'm not getting any younger." InuYasha said after five minutes. He noticed Kagome flinch at his words. "Kagome ... are you scared of me?"

Kagome's first reaction was turning to the side. She didn't expect what came to her. InuYasha kneeling down infront of her wasn't part of the plan! She slowly nodded her head. "I'm a coward! Go ahead and laugh all you want!" She yelled, as she slammed her hand on the bench. She winced. Her finger had a splinter in it. She watched as the blood dripped-down her right index finger. The cut was about an inch long.

"How many times do I have to tell you to be more careful?" InuYasha said with a smile, as he tore a piece of his shirt to shreads. He grabbed Kagome's hand, and sucked the blood away. He wrapped her finger, and sat next to her.

"Feeling better now? See, I'm not **THAT **scary once you get to know me." He said with sarcasim. Kagome turned towards him, and smiled. Staring into the horizon, she frowned. "It's not that I'm scared of you, because I'm not. I just got scared when I saw you kissing Kikyo."

InuYasha growled. The perfect sunset was the perfect time to make-up. The moment was pretty much ruined.

"Yeah? Well that's how I felt when I saw you kissing Hojo!" He said in a harsh tone. "Do you know what witnessing that did to me?!" He said with a glare. "BAD things."

"Complain all you want!" Kagome yelled. "He shoved himself on me! And-" She slapped her hand over her mouth. 'I almost just told him!' She said to herself, as she removed her hand. She stood to leave again.

And again, InuYasha pulled her back towards him. "Kagome, I've gotta tell you something." He said, while looking strait into her eyes. Kagome couldn't help but have sympathy for him. She tried her best to resist him. "If it has anything to do with Kikyo, I don't wanna hear it." She said while turning to the side.

"Deal with it," Inuyasha said as he pulled Kagome down on the bench again, "I listened to what you had to say, so you're gonna listen to what I've got to tell you." He said with a glare, as he reached for her hand. Squeezing it, he sighed.

Kagome stared into his eyes.

InuYasha nodded, and started. "It all started after Kikyo's houseparty ..."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**The Date-**

"Do you think leaving InuYasha and Kagome was the best thing?" Sango asked, as she sipped her Sprite. She fiddled with the hem of her pink dress.

Miroku shook his head. "We're not babysitters. If you ask me, I've had enough of the depression. Besides, I need to spend some time with you." He said with a smile, as he reached for her hand.

Sango nodded. 'InuYasha ... Kagome ... please work things out.'

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Kouga and The Rough Riders-**

"Are all the Rough Riders here?" Kouga asked Ayame. Ayame nodded. "Everyone's here except Ginta-" She said, as she door swung open.

"Ginta! What the hell happened to you?!" Kouga yelled, as he went to his cousin's side.

Ginta's shirt was torn, and he had gashes in his skin all over. He had a chunk of his gray hair ripped-out, and their was blood coming down his neck. "The ... the ... the mutt." Ginta said between breaths, as he passed-out.

Tears fell from Kouga's eyes. 'I trusted him! He was my friend! And, look what he did to my cousin!" He said to himself, as he picked-up Ginta bridal style. He carried him to his room, and laid him on his bed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Ayame, go talk to him." A Rough Rider said in a whisper, as he pushed her towards Kouga's door.

Ayame hesitated, before knocking. When she didn't get an answer, she opened the door. "Sweetie, you okay?" She asked, as she made her way towards him.

Kouga didn't answer. "I need you to stay here and watch Ginta." He said as he stood from his cousin's side. Ayame nodded. "Anything." She said with a smile, as she sat in a chair. Kouga turned to her, and smiled. "Where are you going?" Ayame asked, as her boyfriend walked towards his door.

"I'm going to break that mutt."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**BRi Note-** It seems like InuYasha's half of the story is going to be LONG! Explainations are coming! What happened after Kikyo's houseparty? WHAT the heck just happened?

What's Kikyo up to this time?

****

**xXBRiXx**


	24. Kagome’s Memory Loss

**School Of Love- Chapter 24**

**Kagome's Memory Loss-**

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"What happened after Kikyo's party? We were together after my fight with her. When did you go see her?" Kagome asked with confusion.

InuYasha opened his mouth to speak. He didn't know what to say. He was just as confused as she was about everything that had happened. "She-" A fist boxed into his face. He fell over the bench, and onto the grass.

Kagome glared at the attacker. Why did he look identical to InuYasha? Kagome looked to the InuYasha standing with a smirk on his face, and the confused one on the grass.

InuYasha stood protectivly infront of Kagome. He turned to her, and smiled. "I'll tell you later. Right now, I need you to get out of here."

Kagome squeezed his hand, and nodded. Glaring at the immitation InuYasha, she turned to leave.

"Oh no you don't!" InuYasha yelled, as he grabbed her wrist. He turned her, and slammed her against his chest. Kagome knew that it wasn't her InuYasha.

InuYasha reached into his pocket, and pulled-out the bottle. Grinning, he flipped the top off. The substance started bubbling. He grabbed Kagome's hair, and held her head back. "You're gonna enjoy this!" He yelled, as he shoved the liquid down her throat, bottle and all. Kagome choked on the bottle, and pulled it-out of her mouth. "Bastard!" She heard someone yell, as they threw InuYasha off of her.

Kagome fell to the floor. She couldn't move. Her vision turned blue and flashy. 'Why can't I move?'

InuYasha turned to Kagome, and ran to her side. "You okay?" He asked with concern, as he noticed the blood drip from her head. Smiling, Kagome closed her eyes. InuYasha shook her and shook her. She didn't move.

He laid her to the side, and kissed her on the cheek. He put his misery aside momentarily. He growled at his immitation. "Who the hell are you?!"

Naraku laughed. "That's none of your business." He said with a smile, as he watched InuYasha turn to Kagome. "I'd be worried more about youself than her." He said with a glare, as he raised his claw in the air. A flash of wind appeared. Kouga stood inbetween them.

"Which one of you almost killed Ginta?!" He yelled.

InuYasha eyed him. "What the hell are you talking about?" He asked. Kouga turned to him, and swiped his claw across his face. "YOU IDIOT! HOW'D YOU LIKE TO KNOW THAT YOUR LAST **ALIVE **FAMILY MEMBER ALMOST DIED?!" He yelled, as he socked InuYasha in the stomach. The demon fell to his knees. Blood fell from his mouth.

"I ... don't know what the hell you're mad about ... but, I've got better things on my mind!" He yelled, as he socked Kouga in the face.

Naraku watched; enjoying the show performed before him. "If you're the REAL InuYasha, then who's that?" Kouga asked, as he pointed to him. Naraku gasped, and approached them. "I see that you knew what I did. I've had a grudge against your cousin for many years. So I figured I'd disguise myself as InuYasha and kill him. That's not even half the story." He said, while turning to the unconscious Kagome. "In fact, I don't have time for you." He said to Kouga. He smiled at InuYasha, and aimed his rolled fist at his stomach.

InuYasha gasped. He couldn't see where Naraku was hitting him from, because he had lost his eyesight. He had lost a great-deal of blood.

Naraku laughed, and aimed his fist; right threw InuYasha's stomach.

Kouga shoved his claw out. Naraku checked his watch. "Looks like I'll be paying a visit later. Now, I have someone to see." He said, as he disappeared in a flash.

Kouga eyed his bloody friend, and the unconscious Kagome. First, he went to her side. "Yo Kagome!" He yelled, as he shook her.

"Don't," InuYasha said as he stood, "touch her." He said with a glare, as he noticed something shiny on the ground. 'It's the bottle Naraku gave to Kagome.' He said to himself, as he picked it up. He held his stomach as he stood. He couldn't see strait, but he did recongize one word. _Memory._

His vision went black.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**The Bottle Of Confusion-**

"Thank you so much for bringing InuYasha home." Azula said with a smile, as she stroaked her son's silver hair. "Is he gonna be okay?" Sesshomaru asked from the door.

Kouga shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. But, he did loose alot of blood." He said, while pointing to his friends bandaged stomach. Sesshomaru nodded, and sat next to his unconscious brother. He poked him in the stomach. He watched as InuYasha's eyes fluttered open.

"THANK GOD THAT YOU'RE ALIVE!" Azula said with a smile, as she wrapped her arms around her almost dead son. "You're hurting me." InuYasha said in a whisper, as he noticed someone not in his room. "Where's Kagome?" He asked, as his mother released him. Azula turned to Kouga.

"I noticed the blood on her head, so I took her home." He said while looking at the ceiling. "Don't worry, mutt. I didn't try anything on her." He said with a glare. InuYasha smiled, and nodded. Kouga flinched. 'What's with this smiling thing?'

"Can I talk to him, alone?" He asked with puppy-dog eyes. Azula sighed, and stood. "NO violence. You're both hurt badly." She said as she kissed her son on the forehead. She hugged Kouga, and waved as she left.

InuYasha and Kouga eyed Sesshomaru. "What? Surely you don't want me to leave, too?" He said while staring at the ceiling. "YES!" The teens yelled. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, and left. He slammed the door behind him.

"Alright mutt, what is it?" Kouga asked, as he leaned-back in the chair he was sitting in. "If you're gonna yell at me for **TOUCHING **Kagome, go ahead." He said in a calm tone. He wasn't prepared for what happened before him.

"No, it's not that. Kouga ... thanks." InuYasha said with a small smile.

Kouga fell-over anime style. "You sure that this is the real InuYasha?" He asked, as he positioned himself at the edge of the bed. "When I picked you up after you passed out, this was in your hand." He said, as he tossed InuYasha the bottle. "Hmph. Your welcome." He said, as a smile formed on his lips. InuYasha noticed, and returned the smile. Kouga shook his head, making the smile vanish before thin air. "Don't get anything wrong between us mutt, I still hate you!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&

InuYasha waited for Kouga to fall asleep, before leaving his bed. He opened his window, and stared into the horizon. It was early morning. Kouga had been awake all night watching him. Looking at the clock, it was almost 8:00am. Grasping the bottle in his claw, he closed the window behind him.

Instead of taking his car, he walked. He knew that Kouga had his car keys anyways. Walking down the street, he thought of all the things to talk to Kagome about. He was sorry, and he was going to tell her that he loved her. He knew what he had to do. He had to tell her- "Souta! Over here!" A voice simular to Shippo's called.

InuYasha stopped walking, and turned to the right. The park. He walked across the street, and hid behind one of the trees that separated the 'playland' from the traffic. Sitting on the grass, while leaning against the bark, he listened. "Do you notice something weird about Kagome?" Shippo asked, as he pointed to Kagome sitting on a bench watching them.

Souta nodded. "Eversince some guy brought her home last night she's been acting really funny." He said, as he threw his red ball to his friend.

InuYasha gasped, and squinted his eyes to find his girlfriend. There she was. White shirt with black pants. Hair in a low ponytail, and wearing no makeup. To InuYasha she looked cute. He smiled, and eyed her expression. 'She wasn't TOO mad at me last night. I think she's had enough time to cool down.' He said to himself with 'SOME' of the little pride he had, as he stood. He walked behind Souta, and knelt down. "Hey kid."

Souta turned, and grinned. "It's-" InuYasha smacked his hand over his mouth. Souta nodded in understandance, and signaled for Shippo to come over. InuYasha tried to look cheerful with little success. He knew the kids he was dealing with. "Sooo ... how's Kagome?"

Souta and Shippo stared at eachother, then at the demon before them that they both thought of as their hero. "Look," Souta said, as he pointed to his sister. InuYasha looked, and couldn't help but smile. Kagome had the same look on her face. She looked troubled, confused, and helpless. Shaking his head, InuYasha stood and waved. The boys watched as he slowly made his way closer to the girl that didn't seem to notice his existance.

InuYasha stood infront of Kagome. He looked at the top of her head, and said nothing.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome tried to look and see what the two boys that she was supposed to be watching were doing, but there was a man infront of her. "Can I help you?" She asked as she looked him directly in the eyes.

InuYasha laughed, and sat next to her. "How long are you gonna act like you don't know me?" He asked with a smile. "I need to tell you something."

Kagome stared at him. "Ummm, sure." She said while staring at the pond next to her.

InuYasha nodded, and reached for her hand.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kouga opened his eyes, and gasped. "DAMN! WHERE'S THE MUTT?!" He shouted, as he checked the perimeter.

"Kouga? What's the matter?" Azula asked, as she opened the door. She screamed, and searched the room. "Where's InuYasha? He's not ready to be outside yet! His wounds are still healing!" She yelled. "SESSHOMARU!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sesshomaru was in his room, thinking about nothing inparticular. He didn't have a life, and he knew it. "SESSHOMARU!" He heard a female voice yell. Cursing hell, he threw off his blanket, and stormed out of his room.

"Why the hell must you wake me at 8:30am?" He said with a yawn, as he opened InuYasha's door. "Your son's gone." He said with the least interest, as he skimmed the room. It was obvious to him. He rolled his eyes when his step-mother started crying. "Find my baby!" Azula yelled, as she cried in her step-son's shirt. "Geez Azula, he's fine." Sesshomaru insisted, as he looked her strait in the eyes.

Azula screamed in his face. "I don't care! I want him in my house, NOW!" She yelled, as she turned to Kouga. "And take the idiot with you!" She commanded, while putting her hands on her hips.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kouga stared at Sesshomaru threw the corner of his eye from the passengers seat of the EXPENSIVE car he was fortunate enough to be sitting in. "Sooo ... the mutt's a momma's boy or something?"

Sesshomaru laughed and shook his head. "No. His mother's just over protective of him because he's a-" A car cut infront of him on the road. Sesshomaru flicked on his signal, and changed lanes. He drove next to the old car, and rolled down his window. Flashing the finger, he slammed his foot on the gas pedal.

"Like I was saying," he said with a grin as he heard a voice calling him a jackass, "his mother just likes him because she's the thing that reminds her of our father." Kouga's face was white. He was clutching the seat with his claws. Turning, he eyed the car that looked farmillar to him. Ayame's mother's car ... with Ayame's mother inside. "I'll get you Kouga Wolf!" He heard threw the window.

"That's not what you were going to say, but okay." Kouga said with shrugged shoulders, as he calmed himself. "Sooo ... how much did you pay for the car?" He asked with little success of started a good conversation. Sesshomaru laughed. "When our father died, he left the cars to InuYasha and I. Since he was only nine, I made first pick. Even if I was only ... thirteen." He said with a smile.

Kouga laughed. "Stupid mutt!" He said with a grin, as he smacked his hand on his lap.

"Sooo ... how'd ... what I mean is ... how'd-"

"Car accident," Sesshomaru said with a flicker in his eye. Kouga nodded. "Sorry about-"

"Don't worry about it," Sesshomaru cut in, as he stopped his car at the park. Kouga looked around. "I don't see the mutt."

"He's here. His scent has blood mixed with it." Sesshomaru said with somewhat worry, as he got out of his car. Kouga chased after him. "I never knew that you cared about the mutt so much. From all the stories, I thought you two were worst enemies."

Sesshomaru shook his head. "You don't know the half of it."

_&&&&&&&&&&&&_

**February 1, 1983**

**A Grand Day Indeed ...**

"How much longer? I wanna see him!" A four year old complained. No other than Sesshomaru. A man with silver hair looked down at him, and smiled. His amber eyes glowed against the light of the hospital window. "You will." He said, as he patted his son on the head. InuTashio Tashio. Business man, charmer, and about to father a second child.

InuTashio smiled when a doctor came towards him. He didn't realize that he'd been squeezing Sesshomaru to death. Releasing his son, he stood shakily. "Is everything alright with Azula?" He asked with mixed emotions. The doctor laughed and nodded.

"Relax. Your wife gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. Congratulations." The doctor said, as she reached behind her back. "I need you to fill out these papers," she said with a smile as she noticed Sesshomaru. She knelt down to him, and reached into her pocket. "Here you go." She said with a huff as she sat. "Sorry. Not as young as I used to be."

Sesshomaru smiled at her. Just by looking at her he knew that she wasn't a hair older than his step-mother. The doctor looked at the photo's in her hand. "Here's your brother." She said as she lifted him into her lap. "See? This is your brother in your mommy's tummy." She said with a giggle, as she flipped pictures. "What do you think? Does he look like your dad?"

Sesshomaru laughed and shook his head. The pictures were black and white for crying out loud! "He's kinda ugly." He said with an innocent smile, as he grabbed onto his father's leg. The doctor joined the laughter, and stood. "What a charming boy, isn't he?" She said with a cracked smile, as she straitened her white coat. "You can see him threw the infirmary window." She said, as she took the papers from InuTashio. Waving, she turned to leave.

"Does he have a name?" InuTashio called after her. The doctor smiled and shook her head. "Your wife told me to leave it to you."

"Whatcha gonna name him?" Sesshomaru asked, as he hopped on his father's foot; grasping his leg. InuTashio shrugged, and started dragging to the infirmary. He knew where it was, since his first son had been born in the same hospital. Already from where he was, he could smell his newborn's scent. His scent covered Azula's. 'He's a-'

"Well?" Sesshomaru beckoned.

InuTashio reached down, and lifted his son off his leg. With Sesshomaru in his arms, he made his way again more peacefully. "A name just isn't a name. Your name means 'destruction of life.' I want to think of a name that means something, just like your does." He said with a smile, as he ruffled his son's long hair.

"Then name him after you," Sesshomaru suggested, "since I'm not, what about you?"

InuTashio thought for a moment. "I suppose you're right." He thanked the heavens when they reached the infirmary. Sesshomaru jumped out of his father's arms, and ran to the window. "Which one's him?" He asked, as he put his cheek on the window. InuTashio laughed. There was only one baby with silver hair, amber eyes, and a curious look on its face. "InuYasha," he said out of nowhere. He was suprised when the baby started giggling at him. InuTashio smiled at his heir to whatever he was planning on constructing when he was famous in the future. "InuYasha it is!"

"He looks just like us," Sesshomaru said with a smile, as he watched the door to the infirmary open. A nurse entered, and cradled his baby brother in her arms. "Come here sweetie, your daddy and brother are here to see you," he heard her say. He noticed something. Two triangles on top of the baby's head. They were covered by a blue beenie.

InuTashio gulped as the nurse came towards him with his new son. "Here's-" The nurse stuttered. She thought for a minute. "Have you thought of a name yet?"

"InuYasha," InuTashio said with a smile, as he took his newborn from her. The nurse nodded. "You'll need to write his name on the tag on his hand. Your wife's all set and ready to go home. She's in room 36 D. Let us know if you need anything." She said with a bow, as she went back to her duties.

InuTashio nodded, and made off with his son. Sesshomaru chased after them. He sat next to his father in a set of chairs. Why was there a frown on his father's face? Sesshomaru was confused. Here was a baby that he was going to have fun growing up with, who he was going to teach the ropes, who he was going to teach about the ladies! "Something's wrong," he said in a stern tone.

InuTashio shook his head, and started fiddling with the infant before him.

Sesshomaru gasped when his father turned the baby upside down. "What are you doing?" He asked, as he caught the beenie that fell on the floor.

"The same thing I did when you were born," InuTashio said with a smile. "Let's see. Two arms." He said, as he tickled his son with his fingers. InuYasha laughed. "Two legs," he said as he gently tugged on them. "Two hands. Two eyes. One nose," he pinched InuYasha on the shoulder. A low growl formed in his stomach. "That's it! This boy's got his father's attitude!" InuTashio said with a smile, as his eyes travled to the top of InuYasha's head.

"He's a ... he's a ... he's a-"

"LOOK AT HIM! HE'S SO CUTE!" Before InuTashio knew it, he was tackled by his wife's family.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

InuTashio watched as InuYasha got all the attention. "Nobody cares about two certain demons," he said with a smirk. Sesshomaru nodded. "You said it."

"Son?"

"Yes?" Sesshomaru asked, as he looked his father directly in the eye. He knew that he was going to get a talk.

"Sesshomaru, you know that I won't be around ... FOREVER. If I **ever **die, or **when **I die, I want you to look after InuYasha. You're his brother. Thick and thin." InuTashio said, as he held out his hand. "For your dad." Sesshomaru nodded, and spit in his hand.

"Thick and thin," he said with a smile, as he slammed his hand against his father's.

"You just had to go there, didn't you?" InuTashio said under his breath, as he wiped his hand on his shirt.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&_

'Thick and thin,' Sesshomaru said to himself with a smile. He hadn't thought of the birth of InuYasha for several years. He had always remembered one thing. Thick and thin.

Kouga noticed the smile. "Thinking of times when you **DIDN'T **fight with InuYasha?" He said with a chuckle, as he socked Sesshomaru in the arm. "We're alot alike. We're both demons, and ... we both hate InuYasha's guts!" They both laughed.

"You know," Kouga said as silver caught his eye, "you're not bad for an old guy."

Just for that comment, he got a rather large bump on his head. "Fair enough," he said, as shouting could be heard. Souta and Shippo ran towards him. "What's going on?" Sesshomaru asked, as he put his brother on his shoulder. He didn't wait for an answer. He tuned into the screaming.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Kagome's Memory Loss-**

InuYasha looked Kagome strait in the eye. By that time he was already standing. He had one question. Why hadn't Kagome said sit? Again, he reached for her hand. "I need to talk to you. NOW."

"For the last time, I don't know you!" Kagome yelled, as she took her hand away. "You don't take NO for an answer, do you?!" She yelled as she stood right in his face.

"What the hell do you mean?!" InuYasha yelled. He was offically pissed. "Stop fucking with me and let me talk to you!" He yelled. "I've got something to say!"

Kagome's eyes were fierce. "And I'm telling you NO!" She yelled, as she turned to leave. InuYasha grabbed her wrist. "Sorry about this," he said while looking in her eyes. He rolled his hand into a fist. He did the only thing he could do for a guy in his situation. He knocked her unconcious. Swinging her on his back, he made his way towards his red faced friends. When had Miroku and Sango joined the group? Either way, they were all mad.

"JUST WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Sango yelled. She was going to strike at InuYasha, when Sesshomaru stepped infront of her.

"He's already hurt enough as it is," he said, as he pointed to his brother's stomach. "Baby brother, there's blood leaking from your shirt. Give me your girlfriend if you know what's best for you." He said in the calmest tone. In the end, InuYasha wound up with a matching bump on the head that Kagome had.

On the drive back to the house, InuYasha thought with Kagome in his arms. Kouga was in the frontseat with Sesshomaru, while Miroku and Sango were in the back; glaring at him. Sesshomaru turned and sent daggers threw his skull. "Get blood in my car and I'll make your life a never-ending hell."

InuYasha gulped and squeezed Kagome close to him. His blood was dripping on her, and he knew it. Not that he had a choice seeing that he was squished with his friends in a small, EXPENSIVE car.

'What did she mean when she said that she didn't know me?'

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Bri Note-** The story of how InuYasha was born and how he got his name! Well ... what DID Kagome mean when she said that she didn't have a clue who InuYasha was? 'Thick and thin,' Sesshomaru being a father-figure to InuYasha?! What ever happened to InuTashio anyways?

What's Kikyo's plan anyways?

**Alittle More Personal Note-** YES, I noticed all my grammer mistakes and I'll be going threw the story and correcting them! I was just reading my story and thought, 'how can you people read this?!' So ... sorry!

Next Time-

The Brain Jogger : Shikon Jewel

****

**xXBRiXx**


	25. The Brain Jogger: Shikon Jewel

**School Of Love- Chapter 25**

**The Brain Jogger : Shikon Jewel**

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Naraku," Kikyo called, "where are you?" She rolled her eyes when an immitation of herself came from the darkness of her room. "Don't try that with me," she said between her teeth. Taking deep breathes, she calmed herself. "How did it go? I expected you here yesterday. Word on the street is that InuYasha almost killed Ginta."

Naraku transformed into himself. Kikyo watched as her boyfriend sat next to her. "YOU IDIOT!" She yelled. "WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU DO SUCH A THING?! ME DATING A CRIMINAL?! ARE YOU MAD?!"

Naraku rolled his eyes, and yawned. "Is there anything else you desire?"

Kikyo rubbed her hands together. "Not desire, but information. Did you give the bottle to Kagome? That memory potion should have worked on the first person she makes eye contact with."

"I made sure that InuYasha was the first one she saw. Even if she didn't know which one of us it was," Naraku said with a laugh. "She should be clueless as to who InuYasha is at this point."

Kikyo snickered. "Perfect."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Kagome's Confusion-**

'What happened?' Kagome said to herself, as she opened her eyes. Holding her head, she sat up. She smiled at her friends that were staring at her. She glared at the boy that had knocked her out.

"Feeling better, Kagome?" Sango asked.

Kagome nodded, and gave her attention to the boy with the silver hair that was staring at the ground.

Of course Sango noticed. "We'll leave you two alone," she said with a grin as she pulled Miroku to his feet. She slammed Kagome's door behind her.

InuYasha and Kagome stared at eachother. "What you wanted to tell me must really be important?" Kagome asked with the least interest.

InuYasha nodded and stood. He sat next to Kagome on her bed. He made a mental note to himself telling his hand not to reach for Kagome's. "Don't you know who I am?" He asked as he looked into Kagome's eyes.

Kagome scratched her head. "Isn't your name Russian for Natalie?"

"That's Natasha!"

Kagome snapped her fingers. "I got it! Your name means 'common medium'?"

"That's Akasha!"

Kagome thought for many minutes.

InuYasha opened his mouth to finally say his name. Kagome slapped her hand over his half open lips. "Don't tell me! I almost got it!" Still, she thought for more minutes. Minutes turned to a half hour. "I know your name," she said with excitment, "it's a city in Nigeria!"

"That's Onitsha!" InuYasha yelled. "InuYasha! My name's InuYasha!"

Kagome stared at him. The hair, neither the eyes, nor the ears, rang a bell. "You sure your name's not Natasha?" She asked. "I think your name's Natasha!"

"No way! Are you crazy?! Natasha's a girls name!" InuYasha yelled.

Kagome crossed her arms. "Well FINE," she said with a glare, "you said that you wanted to talk to me about something. Well? Go on, I'm waiting." She said as she sat in a comfortable position on her bed.

InuYasha gulped and nodded. "You **SURE **that you don't know who I am?"

Kagome shook her head. "Sorry, but I've never seen you a day in my life. Why?"

InuYasha gasped. 'Just what the hell's going on here?!'

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**The Next Day- Brain Jogger**

"Are you positive?" Miroku asked, as he held the bottle with the word _Memory _written on it.

InuYasha nodded. "After immitation me shoved whatever was in that bottle down Kagome's throat, she's been clueless ever since." He said with crossed arms. "She didn't even know my name." He said in a whisper.

Miroku eyed him. "What do you mean that she didn't know your name? She seemed fine yesterday after she awoke from being abused by you," he said in a reasoning tone. He layed off the insults when he saw the look in InuYasha's eyes. They were serious. "Let's go find her, shall we?" Miroku said with a clown smile, as he exited the music store.

InuYasha nodded and followed. "Where the hell are we going?" He asked.

"To find your girlfriend."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Here we are," Kagome said with a smile as she took her pink key out from under her pillow. Reaching under her bed, she pulled out her pink box. Kagome smiled, and dumped the contents on her floor. "Where's my hairpin?" She asked herself, as she noticed a photo. A boy with silver hair, and amber eyes.

"So this is Natasha? I know that I've seen him somewhere before, but I don't remember." Kagome said, as she held her head. Her mind was spinning.

_"Hey Kagome, you okay?"_

_"Do you think we'll be together for awhile?"_

_"I'm a bastard, am I?"_

Kagome opened her eyes, to find that the silver haired boy wasn't in sight. "I know I've heard that voice before. What just happened?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"You jackass. I thought you said that we were gonna go find Kagome," InuYasha said under his breath.

Miroku ignored him, and watched as Sango shopped. "No, I haven't heard of her since yesterday when we left her with InuYasha. She hasn't even called and told me what InuYasha said to her yet. How do you think that makes me feel?!" Sango yelled. "NOT HAPPY!"

Miroku stepped away from his girlfriend that was obviously having a mood swing. "We could check her house," he said while putting a hand on his chin. Sango nodded. "That's a possibility. Who stays home on a Saturday?"

They both turned to InuYasha. "Do you know where she is?" They asked.

InuYasha inhaled the air. "Right behind me." He said in a calm tone. 'What the hell?! Right behind me?!' He said to himself, as he turned. There, was a smiling Kagome.

"It didn't take long for you to notice me." She said with a giggle.

InuYasha stepped away from her. Had she heard his friends conversation? 'Why the hell is she smiling at me?' InuYasha said to himself, as Miroku stepped infront of him. "Kagome-sama, do you know who I am?"

Kagome nodded. "You're Miroku."

Miroku glared at InuYasha with a, 'She's perfectly fine,' smirk. He grabbed Sango. "Do you know who this is?"

Again, Kagome nodded. "That's Sango. Why?"

Miroku pushed Sango to the side, and grabbed InuYasha. "Who's this?"

Kagome's face turned red. "The jerk that knocked me upside the head!" She yelled with a pointed finger. She calmed herself. "I've been looking for you."

InuYasha crossed his arms, and smirked. "Just what do you want with me?" He asked, as he watched Kagome reach into her pocket. He stood next to her to see what it was. Kagome held it in his face. "This is you, right?"

InuYasha nodded.

"Who are you?"

Miroku and Sango fell over anime style. "Don't you know your boy-" InuYasha smacked his hand over Sango's mouth. "Tell her that I'm her boyfriend and I'll kill you," he said with a glare, "telling her won't do her any good. It'd just make her feel bad that she doesn't have a damn clue who I am! Got it?"

Sango eyed his expression, and removed his hand. "You're serious about this, aren't you?" She asked as she looked to the confused Kagome. "You must really care about her." She said with a squeal. "I'll do whatever I can. BUT, I'll also be trying to jog her memory."

"Thanks," InuYasha said with a smile as he turned to Kagome. "You said you wanted to talk to me, right?" He asked as he approached her.

"Ye-" Before Kagome knew it, she was dragged from the store.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome looked at InuYasha's hand that was laced with hers. It was ... comforting. She didn't know where InuYasha was taking her, but being dragged felt strangly farmillar to her; like she used to get dragged often. Kagome straitened herself out when InuYasha stopped infront of a music store.

"What'd you wanna talk to me about?" He asked as he turned to face her.

Kagome nodded, and reached into her pocket. "This is you, right?" She asked again, while pointing to the photo.

"Yeah, why? Where'd you get that?" InuYasha asked, as he took the photo from her. 'I've been looking for this for monthes!'

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. It was in a private place in my room. I've never seen the photo before." She said with a sigh. "Sooo ... you were right all along?"

"Right about what?" InuYasha asked, as he put the photo in Kagome's hand.

"You said that I know you. I guess that I do." Kagome said with a smile, as she looked at the photo. "Why are you giving this to me?"

InuYasha snickered at her. "Put it back where you got it, or else Kagome's gonna chew my head off when she finds out it went missing."

Nodding, Kagome put the photo in her pocket. 'Why did Natasha just use my name in a third person's view?'

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**To Get What You Want-**

InuYasha peeked threw the kitchen door. His mother was chopping meat. Smiling, he closed the door and made his way towards the frontdoor. He silently opened it, and slipped outside. "Going somewhere, InuYasha Tashio?" He heard his mother call in a stern tone.

InuYasha turned, to see his mother standing at the door, with her knife in hand. He didn't even get to open his mouth before he was dragged into his house and sat at the dining room table. "You know I don't want you outside. It's bad enough that you went to the mall today."

"But I'm fine." InuYasha protested, as he folded his arms.

"Don't try that with me, InuYasha. Your father did the same thing. What's this about?" Azula asked, as she set her knife down.

InuYasha sighed and told his mother the whole story. From the fight with his immitation and Kouga, to Kagome forgetting who he was. He was suprised when he was done with his story. His mother had a calm look on her face. She didn't look like she believed him though.

"I understand." Azula said as she stood. "Just don't hurt yourself." She was shocked when two strong arms wrapped around her. "Be back in-time for dinner." She said with a pointed finger, as she returned to the kitchen. She still had her doubts about letting her son wander alone in his condition. But, the hug gave her assurance. She didn't have blood on any of her clothing.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Ginta, feeling better enough to find the bastard that almost killed you?" Kouga asked from the doorframe of his room.

Ginta shook his head, and sat up. "You actually believe InuYasha's story?"

Kouga nodded. "He's a ... friend." He said with a cracked voice like he didn't mean what he said. "No, really he is. And, I saw that immitation InuYasha myself. He had your scent on him. The bad thing is that he's still on the streets of Tokyo."

"He's a transforming demon?" Ginta asked.

Kouga nodded. "Don't worry. You just get some rest and don't get out of bed. Ayame's still here if you need anything," he said with a smile, "I'll be tracking the jackass down."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was just after sunset. InuYasha was walking down the street, thinking about everything that had happened to his life in the past few days.

'Kagome, what'll I do without you?' He said to himself, as a figure at the top of the street came into view. He recongized the curves and the sway of the hair. "Kagome!"

Kagome turned her head, and rolled her eyes. "What do you want?!" She yelled at him.

In a few seconds, InuYasha was standing infront of her. "What's with the attitude? I just wanna talk." He said in a sweet tone. As much as he fought the urge to yell, he was still tempted.

"For the last time, I don't know you!" Kagome yelled, as a shimmer of pink caught her eye. She looked at InuYasha's neck, and gasped. "You theif! Give me back my jewel!"

InuYasha eyed her. "What the hell are you talking about?" He asked, as he looked at where Kagome was pointing to. His neck. InuYasha smirked. "Oh really? This is yours?" He asked as he twirled it with his finger. "Who gave it to you?"

Kagome held her head. Voices were going threw her head again. "I don't know." She said in a whisper, as she fell to her knees.

_"There's NOTHING wrong!"_

_"What I mean is, what if we don't get into the same university?"_

_"It's not like anybody else is gonna help them."_

InuYasha got down on his knees, and helped Kagome to her feet. Lowering himself to her level he whispered, "No jewel until you know who gave it to you." With that, he spun on his heel and made his way home. His whole objective of leaving his home was trying to jog Kagome's memory. He saw the look on her face as she held her head. Something he did had gotten threw to her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Next Day- Female Cruelty**

"Are you positive that you're not being too hard on her?" Miroku asked with a smile. "The way to win a woman's heart is to be nice to her."

"That's right." Kouga said with a glare. "If you weren't in such bad shape I'd kick you ass right now." He said under his breath.

InuYasha rolled his eyes. "If she wants the jewel back, then she's gonna have to be alot nicer."

Miroku and Kouga knocked him upside the head. "You threatened her, and you're telling her to be nicer to you?!" They yelled.

InuYasha rubbed the sore spots on his skull, and growled. "All I said is that I'm not giving it to her until she remembers who gave it to her! Last time I checked, that wasn't a threat."

There was a long silence after that.

"How are you planning on getting Kagome-sama to remember you?" Miroku asked. "It seems like it's going to be challenging." He said with crossed arms.

InuYasha shook his head. "She's still learning my name. She still doesn't have a clue who I am! And ... she's driving me crazy! It's like she's retarted or something! I'm doing my damn best to get her to remember me so leave me the hell alone!" He stood from his seat at the park, and left his friends.

"Alright mutt, you just went too far!" Kouga yelled after him.

They stared at eachother. "What do we do about this one?" Miroku asked, as he watched InuYasha get into his car.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**That Night- The Visit From The Devil**

Kagome circled her room, thinking of a plan to sneak her jewel back into her possession. Crossing her arms behind her back, she let out a tired sigh. She had been at the same routine for over ten minutes.

'How'd he get my jewel anyways?!' She said to herself, as she slammed her hand on her bed. "The jerk stole it from me!" She yelled, as she let anger take over her body. "I know that the jewel that Natasha has is important to me ... but, I don't know who gave it to me."

"Thinking hard?" A voice asked from the door. Sango.

Kagome turned, and smiled. "I guess." She said while scratching her head. "Natasha's been making me think eversince I met him at the park."

Sango nodded and sat on her bestfriends bed. She was well aware from InuYasha that the 'forgetful' Kagome liked calling him Natasha. "Take it easy. You'll remember soon." She said with encouragement.

Kagome eyed her. "What am I forgetting?" She asked. "I've never met Natasha a day in my life. He's confusing and annoying and gets all my nerves!"

Sango's face was flushed. 'The 'forgetful' Kagome hates InuYasha, while the 'real' Kagome loves InuYasha to death. How did these personalities get split up so bad?' She said to herself, as she noticed the look on Kagome's face. "You really don't remember him?"

Kagome shook her head. "He doesn't ring a bell."

The doorbell downstairs rang.

"KAGOME, SWEETHEART! YOU HAVE A VISITOR!" Mrs Higurashi hollered. "I'M SENDING HER UPSTAIRS!"

Before Kagome had time to open her mouth, her door swung open. There, was a girl in a red skirt, and a white shirt. The shirt had holes in it, revealing the pale flesh underneath. To go with her outfit, was a tight black jacket and leather gloves.

"Hello Higurashi. I have the cure that will solve all your problems."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Bri Note-** Just who was that?! Will Kagome's memory be jogged anytime soon? Will InuYasha's plan to get Kagome to remember the Shikon Jewel be a success? Why does the 'forgetful' Kagome hate him so much?

Next Time-

The Devil From Hell Returns

****

**xXBRiXx**


	26. The Devil from Hell Returns

**School Of Love- Chapter 26**

**The Devil from Hell Returns**

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Kouga, dear, staying for dinner?" Azula asked from the kitchen. "Come on, I don't want you going home in the pouring rain." She said while pointing to the window. It was raining cats and dogs.

"Yes, please. Thank you." Kouga said with a smile, as he looked outside. 'Ginta, Kagome... please be alright.' He said to the gray horizon, as he made his way towards the dining room. "Kouga, before you sit, I need you to help InuYasha get downstairs." Azula said, while pointing her wooden spoon to the stairs. Nodding, Kouga left.

He ran to the middle of the stairs at what he saw. "What the hell is wrong with you? You know that you're not strong enough to make it downstairs by yourself!" He said in a whisper, as he wrapped one of InuYasha's tired arms around his shoulders. He dragged the demon downstairs.

"You think I don't already know that?" InuYasha said, as he hid his eyes under his bangs.

"Alright, what's got you so abnormal?" Kouga asked as he stopped in the dark hallway. The only light was coming from the dining room, but it was faint.

"I've been thinking." Was all InuYasha said, as he straitened himself. "Should I just give her the jewel?"

"I don't think that'd help much. You'd be giving into temptation. It won't help jog her memory. You've got to make her think. Unless..."

"Unless what?" InuYasha asked in an eager tone.

"Unless there's a cure." Kouga said with a grin. "Or, you're gonna have to have hope."

InuYasha turned to the side, and cursed hell. "There's no such thing."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Higurashi House- The Devil From Hell**

"When'd you get a new style?" Sango asked, as she noticed the paleness of the skin that was being revealed by the shirt with the holes. No doubt that it was Kikyo.

"Oh this? It's just something that I threw together." Kikyo said with a smile. "You're sarcasim isn't appreciated right now. I came to see Higurashi. I'd like it if we'd have a few minutes in private."

"Why? So you can french kiss me?!" Kagome yelled.

Kikyo sighed and shook her head. "The minute your friend leaves, I'll be happy to tell you." She said while pointing to the door.

Kagome turned to Sango, and nodded. "Alright. But FIVE minutes." Sango said while tapping her watch. She glared at Kikyo. "Do anything to her and I'll-"

"I'm well aware." Kikyo said in a calm tone.

Nodding, Sango left and walked downstairs.

Kikyo stared at Kagome. She sat next to her on her bed. "Is it true that you don't know who InuYasha is?"

Kagome rolled her hands into fists. "Would all of you stop asking me that! I just met him two days ago!"

Kikyo laughed. "I have a gift for you." She said with a smile, as she reached into her pocket. It was a fancy perfume bottle that had _Personality _written on it. "It's a gift. It's called Personality because it brings out the personality when you wear it." She said as she held out the bottle. "Literally," she said under her breath; hoping that Kagome didn't hear.

Kagome took the bottle. Inside was a pink substance. Kagome pressed her index finger on the pump to spray the liquid on her hand. Kikyo grabbed the bottle. "Don't test it. I bought it because it smells good. It cost alot of money, so appreciate it."

Kagome didn't buy it. "What are you up to?" She asked with a glare.

Kikyo's eyes watered. "All I came here to do is apoligize for starting that fight at my party! You're a bad person!" She yelled with a pointed finger. "Please ... just keep it."

Kagome gulped and nodded. Taking the bottle, she forced a smile on her face. "Um, I don't know what to say."

"It's okay. Don't say anything." Kikyo said with a giggle. "I know that you're not used to having me be nice to you, but ... I've always been jealous of you. You're pretty, smart, talented, and have InuYasha's eyes on you," she said with a smile, "LET'S BE FRIENDS!"

Kagome gulped. "F-FRIENDS?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**InuYasha's Thoughts- 2:43am**

Opening his eyes, InuYasha silently threw off his covers. Glancing to make sure that Kouga was asleep, he stood and stretched his arms. Scratching his back, he lazily walked to his window, and looked outside. It was a peaceful night. The moon was a mixture of orange and yellow.

InuYasha took one last look at Kouga, before flicking off his door lock. Lifting up his window, he put one leg outside into the chilly air. Slinging his other leg out, he sat on the white wood of the frame, and reached over to his desk that was right next to it. He opened his drawer where he hid his cigarettes, and grabbed them.

InuYasha slid onto his roof, and closed his window behind him. He climed to the top of the house, and sat in the middle of it. He looked at the few passing cars, and a man walking his dog. "I just don't know anymore," he said under his breath. He lit a cigarette.

"So I 'SOMEHOW' get Kagome's memory back. Then what? We were still fighting and it's not like I can just pop-out that I love her." InuYasha said in a stern tone, as he blew out a puff of air.

"Then, what the hell comes after that? Kagome and I are going to different colleges. It's four hours by car until I can see her. Can I deal with all that?" He asked with little confidence, as a car came by. He waited for the brakelights to disappear before sighing in exhaustion.

"Both Kagome's hate me. How the hell am I supposed to change that?!" InuYasha yelled to the night air. When he didn't get a responce, he rubbed his temples. Talking to intimate objects?

InuYasha stood, and hopped off the roof to the first layer of tiles. Walking to his room, he opened the window and walked inside. There, was a sound asleep Kouga.

InuYasha slipped his ciagrettes inside his drawer, and got into bed. He stole some of the blanket from Kouga's grasp, and went to sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Morning- A Day of Change**

Kagome awoke the next morning, and kicked off her blanket. Staring at the ceiling, she thought of what had happened to her that night. "Kikyo sounded serious. Does she really want to be friends?" She asked anyone that was listening.

"Should I believe her?" Kagome asked, as she stood. She yawned and walked to her mirror. Staring at herself, she shook her head. She looked... plain. She snapped her fingers. "Kikyo's personality perfume!" She said with a smile, as she ran to where she had set it in her bathroom.

Kagome put her hand on the pump, and held the bottle to her chest. She pressed it, and watched as white molecules spread onto her. She smelled herself, and smiled. "It smells nice." She said with a giggle, as she looked at herself in the mirror again. She gasped. In her eyes... she looked fat, huge, and gigantic.

Kagome grabbed a strand of hair. It was... long. "I hate long hair." She said with a snarl, as she reached for a pair of scissors.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Later That Day...**

"Has anyone seen Kagome?" Sango asked with concern. Miroku and Kouga shook their heads. They both turned to InuYasha, who was absent mindly looking to the side. "Well?"

"Well what?" InuYasha asked with the least interest. He wasn't interested in anything in his life; except making Kagome remember him. "Just what the hell are you guys staring at?" He said in a harsh tone, after noticing all his friends looking at him.

Miroku, Sango, and Kouga turned to their sides, and reached for their phones. They stared at eachother with blank faces for several minutes. "Damn you bastards I'll do it!" InuYasha yelled. He reached into his pocket and pressed number 3 on his phone. BEEP BEEP BEEP. "She's not answering." He said with shrugged shoulders after the third BEEP.

Sango rolled her eyes. "Of course she won't answer to you! She hates you, remember?!" She yelled, as she dialed Kagome's phonenumber. She signaled for Miroku and Kouga to do the same. All three of them got BEEP's. Setting their phones down, they glared at InuYasha. Sango put her hands on her hips. "You've got five seconds to tell me what you did to her THIS time!" She yelled. Miroku and Kouga nodded in agreement.

InuYasha was fuming. "Why is every damn thing my fault?! Kouga's been with me since yesterday! I haven't seen her!" He yelled with crossed arms. He wasn't in the mood to pick fights with anyone.

"The mutt's right," Kouga spoke up, "since Kagome doesn't 'know' him, his mom's got me watching him. That's pretty hard when I'm trying to find the jackass that hurt Ginta." He said while putting a hand on his chin.

"Let's just 'CHECK' her house!" Sango suggested. Once she got nods from her generally stupid friends and boyfriend, she led the way out of her room that was completely emtpy of her belongings.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**The Change of the Worst- Sango and Kagome's Battle**

Miroku stopped his car on Kagome's curb. Taking his keys out of the ignition, he ran a hand threw his hair. "Why are you bringing us with you?" He asked his girlfriend with a pathetic look on his face.

Sango rolled her eyes, and got out of the car. She let her seat up, and InuYasha and Kouga came scrambling out. "The damn monk needs to learn how to drive," Kouga said under his breath, as he waved to Souta and Shippo who could be seen from the living room window.

Sango knocked on the Higurashi door. She waited a few seconds, before Souta opened the door. "Hi!" He said in a cheerful tone.

Mrs Higurashi passed them with a basket of clean clothes. "Hello. Here to see Kagome? She's been in her room all day." She said with a smile.

Nodding, the four made their way upstairs.

"I think I should talk to Kagome first." Sango spoke up. When she got nods from her friends, she quickened her pace and knocked on Kagome's door. She didn't get an answer. Slowly and silently turning the door knob, she entered.

InuYasha, Miroku, and Kouga sat against the wall.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Kagome-chan, you in here?" Sango pleaded, as she scanned the room. There wasn't any living existance of Kagome in sight. Rolling her eyes, she checked the room: the closet, under the bed, and in all the drawers.

"Guess her mom was wrong," Sango said with shrugged shoulders. She made her way towards the door of which she entered. She flinched when she heard a noise coming from the bathroom.

"Kagome?" She said in a cracked voice, as she grabbed something hard incase it was an intruder. She set the phone down when she heard her bestfriends usual humming. Sango smiled, and put her hand on the cold door knob. She opened the door, and gasped. This wasn't the Kagome she was used to seeing. She looked down at the ground, and screamed. Looking at Kagome's scalp, she screamed again.

"What are you so jumpy about?" Kagome asked with a snarl.

Sango inspected her. Black clothing, black bangles, black earrings, jet red lipstick, and black boots. "What have you done to yourself?!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"What have you done to yourself?!" InuYasha, Miroku, and Kouga heard threw the walls. "Are you stupid?! Look at you!"

Miroku gulped. "Should we go see what they're up to?" He asked with a clown smile.

"You damn lecher! Leave them alone! Kagome and Sango can do whatever they want." Kouga said with crossed arms. He looked at InuYasha threw the corner of his eye. He had to admit: InuYasha looked... worried. He watched InuYasha fall over when he heard crashing sounds.

"What's wrong with you! Look what you did?!" The teens heard Sango yell at the top of her lungs. "AFTER ALL I'VE DONE TO KEEP IT GROWING! WHAT DO YOU DO? YOU THROW IT AWAY! I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING SPECIAL!"

Kouga gasped. "I know that they're bestfriends and all, but what kind of relationship do they have?" He asked in shock, as he turned to his friends. "You're their boyfriends."

InuYasha and Miroku stared with blank faces at eachother. They tuned into the shouting.

"AFTER ALL THE WORK WE'VE DONE, YOU GO AND THROW IT AWAY!" They heard Sango yelled.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"AFTER ALL THE WORK WE'VE DONE, YOU GO AND THROW IT AWAY!" Sango yelled, as she pointed to the hair on the floor. "You said that you wanted your hair to be longer than Kikyo's. I did my best to help you, and now it's on the floor." She said in a whisper.

Kagome didn't know what to say. Everything in her closet looked ugly to her. The only things she had that were nice to her were black. "I just changed my mind, that's all."

"No, it's not!" Sango yelled, as she fought to stop her tears from falling. "What's going on? Is it me? If it is, I can change."

"Of course it's not you!" Kagome yelled. "I don't know what it is. I don't like me anymore." She said with a snarl. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was chopped to her shoulders and matted.

Sango's attention was elseware. Her eyes were focused on a bottle of perfume that said _Personality _on it. "Hey, where'd you get that?" She asked. The writing looked simular to the _Memory _bottle that Miroku had shown her.

Kagome looked to the side. "What's it to ya? If you're that curious, Kikyo gave it to me. Why? You jealous or something?" She asked with a grin. She watched as Sango took the bottle in her hands, and ran for the door. "COME BACK HERE!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"COME BACK HERE!" Filled the halls of the Higurashi house. You could hear crashing and thrashing. Lukily, Kagome's door opened. Out came a red faced Sango. She took one last look inside the room, before slamming the door shut. She ran down the stairs; passing InuYasha, Miroku, and Kouga.

There was a scream, before Kagome's door flew open. Out came a fuming Kagome. She ignored the boys sitting next to her door, and ran down the stairs.

InuYasha didn't have a clue who just passed him. He looked to Miroku and Kouga, and gasped. Why were they gawking?

"DID. YOU. SEE. HOW. TIGHT. HER. SHIRT. WAS?" Miroku asked, as he drop of drool fell from the corner of his lip. He recieved a large bump on the head from InuYasha. "Last time I checked, you two aren't dating her!" He yelled, as he turned to Kouga. "Unless you want twice as much damage, you'll get off you ass and help me catch Sango and Kagome!"

Kouga scrambled to his feet, and nodded. "I'm getting Sango."

"And why are you getting Sango?!" Miroku yelled. "She's my girlfriend!"

"Because. I've got a better chance of living. I feel sorry for the mutt, though." Kouga said with a smirk. With a flash of wind, he disapppeared.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Later That Day- Flashbacks of 'The Good Times'**

InuYasha slammed his bedroom door shut, after a day of hell. Getting scratched and kicked by a girl that didn't want to talk to her bestfriend, was the biggest bull he'd ever heard. But, he couldn't blame 'forgetful' Kagome. She wasn't Kagome, and she wasn't his.

"What if she gets a boyfriend?" He asked, as he plopped his face into his bed. He squeezed his blanket, and let a tear fall. "She wouldn't!" He yelled. "It's already bad enough that she's going threw town dressed just as bad as... as... Kikyo."

InuYasha slapped his hand over his mouth at his own words. He shook his head, and sighed. Another girlfriend gone to the darkside. Was there a girl that was right for him in the world? The only girl that fits that description was Kagome. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to puke.

InuYasha got rid of those thoughts, and reached under his neck. His rosery, and... the Shikon Jewel. Staring at them, he smiled. They represented Kagome and himself. He took off the Shikon Jewel, and held it in his grasp. "I bought this thing from some lady off the street for Kagome. At first I thought I was heartless but, she loves this thing." He said with a smile, as he got into bed. He laid the jewel next to him, and fell into a deep slumber.

(Four Hours Later...)

InuYasha groaned as a red light started flashing in his face. His cellphone. InuYasha sat up, and reached for it. Miroku. He looked at his clock. 1:01am.

"Why the hell are you calling me at 1 o'clock in the morning?!" He yelled. Even though he couldn't see Miroku, he could picture him rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

"Alittle grouchy this morning? Guess what?"

"What?" InuYasha asked with a yawn. He sat up strait in an attempt to get himself to stay awake. He failed miserably.

"..."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Narrator-** It's a Sango/Kagome Showdown! What's Kikyo up to THIS time? What happened to Kagome? Why has she turned to cutting her hair and dressing like a goth? Has the girl we all know and love... gone to the dark side? What's InuYasha got to do with all this? And... what does Miroku have to say that's so important?

Next Time-

InuYasha's Pleasures : Love From the Heart

****

**xXBRiXx**


	27. InuYasha’s Pleasures: Love From the

**School of Love- Chapter 27**

**InuYasha's Pleasures : Love From the Heart**

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Morning- Discovery**

InuYasha groaned, and turned in his sleep. He put an arm over his eyes; preventing the sun from blinding him. He gave himself time to ajust to the light, before standing. He reached in his drawer for his cigatettes, and walked to his bathroom.

InuYasha looked at himself in the mirror. He had to admit: he didn't look good. Not at all. "What the hell's wrong with me?!" He yelled at himself, as he turned on his shower. He glanced at his clock. He was late meeting Miroku and Sango.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

InuYasha ran down the street; wet haired. He was late meeting Miroku and Sango at McDonald's. He looked at his watch. 10:21am. InuYasha sighed, and quickened his pace. He smiled when the fast food restaurant came into view. He could see Sango threw the window.

"You're late," both his friends said once he was inside.

InuYasha mumbled a sorry, and sat across from them. "Is 'THIS' why Miroku called me at 1 o'clock this morning?" He asked. He was expecting his little meeting to be important.

Miroku held his hands up in defence. "My apologies for waking you. It was her idea." He said while turning to Sango.

Sango nodded. "Look what I found in Kagome's bathroom." She said, while reaching into her pocket. She pulled out the _Personality _perfume. Holding it in her hands, she looked at the writing. "I don't know where this thing came from, but it has the same letters that the _Memory _bottle had."

InuYasha gasped. He took the bottle from her, and eyed the pink liquid inside. There was a gap of air about five centimeters. "She's used it," he said in shock. "So we know that this thing did something to Kagome, right?" He asked.

Miroku and Sango nodded. "We're not 'COMPLETELY' sure. For all we know, it could just be some perfume bottle." Miroku protested.

InuYasha nodded. "This is all we've got, so we've got to work with it." He said with crossed arms. "Who should we use this on?"

"WHAT?!" Miroku and Sango said at the same time.

InuYasha rolled his eyes. "How the hell do we know if this thing works unless we try it on someone?"

Miroku and Sango exchanged looks, before nodding. Miroku raised his hand. "I volunteer Sango!" He said in a chicken tone, as he took the bottle from InuYasha. Pointing the pump of the bottle towards his girlfriend, he sprayed her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**A Visit from Kikyo-**

"Sooooouta! Would you get that?!" Mrs Higurashi sang from the kitchen. She was in the middle of tenderizing chicken for dinner that night.

"Sure!" Souta called from the living room, as he set his video game controller on the floor. He stood and stretched his legs. He ran to the door, and answered it. "Hello," he said with a fake smile. He didn't like the girl before him at all.

"Hello. Is Higurashi home?" Kikyo asked with a smile. "I was hoping that we'd go get some coffee."

Souta nodded, and pointed upstairs. "She's in her room. She hasn't left since yesterday when she was chasing Sango."

Kikyo nodded, and rubbed her hands together. "Don't worry. I'll set things right!" She said with confidence, as she ran upstairs.

Souta rolled his eyes, and closed the door behind him. He returned to his video game. 'Where's InuYasha when you need him?' He said to himself with a sigh.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kikyo walked down the hall that led to Kagome's room. She had a wide grin on her face. "She must have used the perfume!" She said with a laugh, as she knocked on Kagome's door. When she heard a, "come in," she entered.

Kagome lifted her head from a magazine, and smiled. "Hey Kikyo," she said, "what's up?" She asked, as she patted the seat next to her. She didn't know how, but Kikyou was becoming a close friend.

Kikyo nodded, and sat next to her. Black everything was covering her victim. "I see that you've turned goth." She said, hoping to be the topic starter. She stared at all the clothes covering the floor. Most of them were dyed black. "Are you busy?"

"I'm dying the rest of my jeans black. Why?" Kagome asked, as she set her magazine down. She stared into Kikyo's eyes; hoping to get her to confess.

"I was just hoping that we'd get some coffee together. You mind?" Kikyo asked. "It'll give me some time to get to know you. Who knows? We could be the best of friends soon." She said with a smile. "Now that I said that, we don't want to jinx ourselves."

Kagome nodded. "Sure," she said with a smile, as she slipped into black boots. She ran to her mirror, and put on black eyeliner. Slapping herself on the rear after, she nodded. "Let's go!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Sango, did it work?" InuYasha asked, as he looked back at her. She had passed out at McDonald's and he had to carry her piggyback.

"It had better work," Miroku said from ahead. "Or else... we've got no clues. We could start with the people that hated Kagome-sama during high school."

"Yeah? Who the hell would hate Kagome?" InuYasha asked between his teeth. It was hard for him to imagine who on Earth could hate his girlfriend. She had a pure heart and soul. There was nothing wrong with her... unlike other girls he's dated.

"There's always Kikyo, Temari, and Ayame." Miroku spoke up; jogging InuYasha out of his thoughts. "Kikyo hates her because you're dating her, Temari hates her because she's friends with Sango, and Ayame hates her because she used to date Kouga. There's many more people who consider Kagome-sama a threat." He said, while putting a hand on his head.

"You making a list in there?" InuYasha asked, as he knocked gently on his bestfriends head.

Miroku rolled his eyes, and looked to the wiggling form on InuYasha's back. "Glad to know that you're okay." He said with a smile, as Sango opened her eyes. He watched as she hopped off InuYasha's back, and stepped infront of him.

"I love you!" She said with a squeal, as she jumped into his arms.

Miroku thought he was in heaven. "Looks like the _Personality _perfume worked!" He said, as he began thinking of all the things he could do with the 'LOVABLE' Sango. "Now what? We still don't know who gave the perfume bottle to Kagome-sama." He said with a sigh, as he tried to get Sango off of her. She was preventing room for him to breathe.

"Guess we find Kagome," InuYasha said, as he turned to leave. He was going to ask her who gave it to her. It'd save him thinking time.

Just as InuYasha turned to leave, a car came speeding down the road. A puddle of water was in the middle of the street from the storm the day before. The car sped by, splattering the water all over Miroku and Sango. Thank the heavens that InuYasha had moved away from them.

Sango shook her head, and blinked several times. "What happened?" She asked, as she felt the body she was being held in. She also felt two, warm things on her rear. "LECHER!" She yelled as she got out of the embrace. "You know I don't like you touching me!"

Miroku felt his cheek. "You sure didn't mind a minute ago." He said with crossed arms.

Sango laughed. "WHEN HAVE I EVER 'NOT' MINDED YOU TOUCHING ME?!" She yelled. Her expression immediatly turned to anger.

"A MINUTE AGO!" Miroku yelled at her.

InuYasha listened to the fight. 'Sango was pratically throwing herself at Miroku a minute ago. Now, she's back to her old self.' He said to himself, as he inhaled Sango's scent. Wait. Why wasn't the perfume smell on her?

InuYasha looked down at the puddle that was on the concrete that had spilled off her. He did one thing that he swore he'd never do since he found out that he was a demon when he was two. He got down on his hands and knees, and sniffed the water. The scent of the perfume filled his nostrils. "THAT'S IT!" He said with snapped fingers.

Miroku and Sango fell silent. They stared at their friend with a smirk on his face. "That's what?" They asked.

"Water!" InuYasha said, as he rubbed his hands together. "Why didn't I think of it sooner?!" He smacked himself on the side of his head. "Where's Kagome?" He asked with a smile.

"We don't know," Miroku and Sango said.

"Well, take the stones out of your asses and let's go!" InuYasha said with another smile, as he took off into a run to his house. His house was the closest of the three from their destination.

Miroku and Sango chased after him. "Miroku..." Sango said with a huff. It was hard for her to talk and run at the same time. "What happened after you sprayed me?" She asked, as she slowed her pace alittle.

Miroku shook his head. "Nothing special," he said with a cracked smile. "Let's catch up to InuYasha, shall we?" He said, hoping to change the subject.

Sango nodded. "Right. The sooner we get Kagome-chan back to normal, the better."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**A Day at the Coffee Shop- _Personality _to... _Love_?**

"Don't you just love this place?" Kikyo said with a giggle, as she sipped her coffee. "I come here all the time when I need to relax. It's better than Starbuck's, and it's close to home; literally." She said with a smile, as she pointed to her house that could be seen at the top of a hill not too far.

The coffee shop was right by the beach. You could see the gorgous sunset at the right time of day. The beach had a wonderful view. It was almost sunset, and everyone was just starting to come outside.

Kagome nodded. "The coffee IS good," she said in amazment. All her life she'd only gone to Starbuck's. That was only because Starbuck's was the closest to her house; and there was one in the mall. She sipped her coffee in silence. She smiled. Some of her red lipstick stuck to the mug. 'I could have sworn I've been to this coffee shop with someone.' She flinched, when she felt someone's eyes on her. "Everything okay?" Kagome asked, as she kicked off a boot under the table she was sitting at.

Kikyo shook her head. "I have something for you," she said, while reaching into her purse. She pulled out a bottle; with a white substance in it. "It's coffee milk, a Shikon family recipe! I always take it whenever I go to get my coffee. Coffee milk from the shops doesn't taste right." She said, while sticking out her tounge. "I made some for you. You know, since I trust you and all."

Kagome eyed the bottle. The white liquid DID look like milk. "Is it any good?" She asked, as she took the bottle. She held it to her ear, and shook it. She didn't hear a ticking sound.

Kikyo nodded. "The taste sticks in your mouth!" She said with a smile, as she took the bottle from Kagome. She popped off the core, and poured some in her coffee. She tossed it back. "Observe," she said, as she held the mug to her lips. She pretended to sip it. "Mmmmm!"

Kagome couldn't help but smile. "Kikyo... thanks." She said, as she poured a large amount into her coffee mug. Stirring it with her red stick, she inhaled the aroma. She was shocked. It smelled good. She set the bottle down. Something caught her eye. The bottle.

'_Dove_? No... it says _Love_? What's love got to do with a coffee milk?' Kagome said to herself, as she took a sip. She ended up gulping the whole thing down in seconds. "Wow Kikyo, it is good." She said in shock, as Kikyo raised her hand. "Get this woman another cup of coffee!" In seconds, Kagome had the coffee in her stomach; as well as the coffee milk.

Kikyo rubbed her hands together. 'Excellent.' She said to herself, as Kagome plopped her unconscious head onto the table.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Trip From the Past-**

InuYasha walked down the downstairs hallway of his house, with a soda in his hand. Taking a sip, he walked down the black part of the hallway where he wasn't aloud. His mother had banned him from going to the dark part of the hallway when he was nine. Even though the pictures on the walls were blurry in the dark, InuYasha could still see them. Pictures of him... and his father; as well as Sesshomaru and Shippo.

InuYasha walked to the window, and opened the blindes. The hallway glowed with light. InuYasha took a better look at the pictures on the walls. Most of them were of him and Sesshomaru since Shippo wasn't adopted until the demon was nine.

InuYasha smiled, and wiped the tear that fell down his cheek. He flinched when he started hearing something. Music? No. Music, yes. But, music from his memory. He turned, and gasped. It was a door; with a padlock.

InuYasha snickered, and flexed his claw. He slashed the padlock in half. He watched as it fell to the ground. He reached out to touch the doorknob. There was dust all over it. 'Now I remember.' He said to himself, as he opened the door.

_&&&&&&&&&&_

_InuYasha walked down his favorite hallway, with an orange flavored popsicle in his hand. He ran down the hallway, when he heard the playing that he always heard at the same time of the day; everyday. His father was home. _

_The four year old continued running; enjoying the piano being played. He stopped infront of the door of which the music was coming from. InuYasha always knew to knock first._

_"Come in," a voice from inside said._

_InuYasha smiled, and reached up for the door knob. Pushing open the door, he stared at all the instruments in the room. He knew how to play about half of them; all from his father's teachings._

_InuTashio turned from his piano, and smiled at his son running towards him. He held his arms out, and lifted InuYasha into his lap. "Hey look over there!" He said with excitment, while pointing to the window. _

_"Where?!" InuYasha said with wide eyes, as he looked to where his father was pointing. In a blink of an eye, his popsicle was gone, and in his father's mouth. "Stealer," he mumbled, as he set his hands gently on the piano. He smiled, when his father's shadow covered his._

_InuTashio set his hands over InuYasha's, and started guiding his fingers to the right keys. "Tell me InuYasha, what do you want to do in life?" He asked, as he turned a page in his music._

_InuYasha tried not to squeal. He was playing the piano! It wasn't long, before his father removed his hands from his. He couldn't believe it. He was playing the right notes! "I wanna be just like you."_

_"No you don't." InuTashio said with crossed arms. He lifted InuYasha out of his lap, and set him next to him on his bench. "You should be a musician, or an artist; something that you're good at." He ran a hand threw InuYasha's long hair, and smiled. "DON'T you ever be a business man." He leaned down, and whispered, "it does things to you."_

_InuYasha laughed. He got off the bench, and looked at all the musical things in the room. "Pop?"_

_"Yes, son?" InuTashio asked._

_"I wanna play everything in here." InuYasha said with a smile, as he picked up a guitar._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&_

InuYasha looked at all the dusty instruments in the room. He had achieved his goal. He COULD play every single instrument in the room; good too.

He walked over to where the piano was, and sat in the bench where his father sat. There, was a book full of music, with personal notes like 'Get InuYasha from school,' and other things written on them.

InuYasha laughed, and flipped threw the music. He found the song that his father always played. _Affections Touching Across Time. _He set the song infront of him, and let his fingers lay on the right keys. Smiling, he began playing.

InuYasha was pleased with himself. His music sounded just like his father's did.

Playing the tune, he began thinking about his personal life. 'Kagome and I haven't talked in awhile. I wonder what she's up to?' He said to himself, as he stopped playing. Looking at his fingers, he started again. 'Who the hell cares?! If she's got something to talk about, she can pick up the damn phone and call!' InuYasha noticed that he was playing hard. 'She doesn't remember me, dammit!' He slammed his claws on the keys, and plopped his head ontop of them. He flinched when he heard the garage door open.

"INUYASHA! YOU HOME?!" A voice yelled.

InuYasha shot up. His mother. He ran for the door, and silently closed it behind him. Reaching across the hall, he closed the curtains. He made it to the kitchen, just as his mother entered.

Mrs Tashio smiled at her son, and handed him her groceries. "Where's Sesshomaru and Shippo?" She asked, as she opened the fridge. She took out vegetables, and her iced coffee. She kicked off her heels, and sat in the dining room.

"I don't know," InuYasha said, as he put the milk away. "Shippo's probally at Kagome's. Sesshomaru, I don't have a clue." He said with a smile, as he finished putting the groceries away.

"Thank you InuYasha, you're a cutie." Mrs Tashio said with a smile, as she pushed out the chair to her left.

InuYasha nodded, and sat. "Hey Mom?"

"Yes, InuYasha?" Mrs Tashio beckoned.

InuYasha looked at his mother. He had never noticed that he hardly looked anything like her. All he had was her facial features. All the rest of his looks, came from his father. He started thinking of what his child would look like. 'It'd better look like Kagome.' He said to himself, with a smile. InuYasha slapped himself across the face. Sweat drops rolled down his neck.

"InuYasha? Are you okay?" Mrs Tashio asked with worry.

InuYasha snapped out of his trance, and nodded. "How did you and Pop show affection?" He asked. He knew that he should be talking to Sesshomaru about his problems, but he wasn't around and he was desprite.

Mrs Tashio blushed. "What's this about? Kagome?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Bri Note**- Not again! ANOTHER potion? What's this one do to Kagome? InuYasha asked his mother about showing affection. How will she react? Will InuYasha tell her about sneaking into the room he was banned from when he was nine?

Next Time-

The Love Triangle : Affections

****

**xXBRiXx**


	28. The Love Triangle: Affections

**School of Love- Chapter 28**

**The Love Triangle : Affections**

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sesshomaru wasn't home until eight that night. He opened the door to his house, and rolled his eyes at Shippo and Souta who were playing video games. When he caught them staring at him, he quickly waved and walked upstairs. 'It's quiet... too quiet.' He said to himself, as he ran to InuYasha's door. He put his ear to it, and heard nothing. No shouting. No banging. That was a _bad _thing.

"You're a jackass if you think I don't hear you." A voice said, as the door swung open. "Can I help you?" InuYasha asked, as he looked up at his brother. He had to admit, Sesshomaru was tall. He was atleast five inches taller than himself. It was bad enough that both of them had to look down at their mother.

"Something's wrong," Sesshomaru said with a flicker in his eye.

"Just what the hell's that supposed to mean?! So, it's quiet! So what?!" InuYasha yelled.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, and turned to leave. He flinched, when he felt a tug on his arm. "Is there something you want, little brother?" He asked. "Otherwise, I'd have to kick your ass for touching me."

InuYasha ignored his words, and dragged him inside. "Just what's this all about?" Sesshomaru asked, as he sat on his brothers bed. "You've got five seconds." He said, while looking at his watch.

"How do you show affections?" InuYasha asked, while looking at the ground.

That question caught Sesshomaru off guard. He leaned to the right. He was lucky enough to have his arm for support or he would have fallen. "Are you really that stupid? You have a girlfriend."

"Of course, I've got Kagome!" InuYasha yelled. "It's just that-"

"Have a seat," Sesshomaru said with a sigh.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Morning- Kagome the Housewife?**

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

Kagome opened her eyes, and smiled. "Oh dear. I slept in." She said with a sigh, as she looked at her clock. 4:01am.

Kagome sat up, and turned on her light since it was still dark outside. She ran a hand threw her matted hair, and gasped. "Why on earth is my hair so messy?!" She yelled, as she ran to her mirror. She gawked at her appearance. Her makeup was smudged, and her clothes felt like they were ropes.

"InuYasha honey must hate me!" She yelled, as she ran to her bathroom. She closed the door, and stripped off her clothes. Looking at herself again in the mirror, she took a closer look at her appearance. It was obvious that her hair was oily and tangled.

Kagome turned on her shower, and grabbed a piece of hair. She grabbed another. They were both different lengths. She grabbed another. Same. Her whole head wasn't even.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Later That Morning- The Simple Life**

The smell of food woke a drousy Souta. He had been awake all night playing video games. "What's that smell? Bacon? Sausage? No, it's BOTH!" He kicked off his covers and stood. Looking at himself in the mirror, he didn't bother to change out of his pj's or comb his hair.

Souta put on his slippers and left his room. One thing caught his eye. The room across the hall from his. His mother's room. The door was open. And, there was a plump body under the blue covers. "If it's not Mom cooking, then-" Souta ran to Kaede's room and opened the door. There, was a sleeping Kaede. 'She's still sick.'

Souta silently closed the door behind him, and charged to Kagome's room. "Sis?" He said, as he opened the door. He expected to have a pillow thrown at him as usual. After holding his hands over his head for a minute, he removed them. He didn't feel the pressure of a pillow coming 100 miles an hour hit him.

"Sis? Where are you?" Souta said, as he walked into the room. He smelt... flowers. It was his sister's perfume that she always wore until she went goth. He noticed something; her clothes weren't on the floor, and half of them were back to their regular color; not black.

Souta closed the door behind him, and ran downstairs. He couldn't take the aroma of bacon and sausage any longer. He didn't care who was making it. He assumed that Kagome was a bad cook, since he'd only seen her cook one thing, leek soup. It wasn't a favorite of his.

When Souta got downstairs, he danced to the kitchen door. He opened it slightly, and gasped. The food aroma had gotten stronger.

Kagome turned from the stove, and smiled at her brother. "I thought you'd never get up. Your food's ready." She said, while pointing to a plate on the dining room table.

Souta's mouth fell. He ran to the dining room table, and started eating. He chose not to mention that it was only 7:13am.

Kagome gave her attention back to the stove.

As Souta ate, he kept an eye on his sister. She constantly had a smile on her face. Since when was she generous? She always was, but not in a food matter.

"What's this?" A voice asked in amazment.

Souta lifted his head from his food, and smiled. "Kagome started cooking! It's good, too!" He said with a grin, as he continued eating. He expected to get hit with with a fork or something from his comment. He didn't. 'Something's wrong.'

Mrs Higurashi tightened her robe, and stood behind her daughter. "Kagome, you don't have to do this, you're not a housewife."

Kagome turned; a cup of coffee in hand. "But I am! InuYasha honey's going to be my husband in the future." She said with confidence, as she gave her mother the coffee. "Drink up." She said with a smile.

Mrs Higurashi smiled. "I can't argue with that," she said, as she took the cup. "Don't over exert yourself." She said, as she put a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome giggled and nodded. "You go eat, while I take this to Grandmother." She said with another smile, as she put oatmeal in a bowl. She grabbed a spoon and ran upstairs.

Mrs Higurashi waited for Kagome to disappear. "Souta, sweetheart?" She said, as she sat next to him. She started to eat her food. "Did you notice something the matter with Kagome as well?" She asked.

Souta nodded. "She's being... nice. She's always been nice and all, it's just that she's being too nice." He concluded.

Mrs Higurashi nodded. "I suppose I could ask InuYasha, or one of Kagome's friends." She said as she sipped her coffee. She ate in silence.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome opened Kaede's door, and smiled. "Time to get up!"

Kaede nodded, and forced herself to open her eyes. "What's this child?" She asked, as Kagome sat the bowl of oatmeal down.

"For you, Grandmother." Kagome said with a giggle, as she reached for a comb. She combed Kaede's long hair. "Go ahead and eat."

Kaede nodded and ate. "What happened to ye black garments that ye had become accustomed to?" She asked. She turned to face Kagome, and saw the look of confusion on her face. "What ever are you talking about?" Kagome asked, as she continued combing. "Are you all always late risers?"

"What do ye mean?" Kaede asked with a smile. "Ye are a late riser as well."

"I've been awake since 4:01am." Kagome said, as she put Kaede's hair in a low ponytail. She stood, and took the emtpy bowl. "I was starting to wonder how all my clothes got dyed black. I've been scrubbing them since 6:00."

Kaede looked at Kagome's hands. They had blisters all over them. "Ye be careful."

"I will!" With that, Kagome spun on her heel and left. On the way downstairs, she passed the hallway mirror. She smiled at herself. She was wearing blue pants, an orange shirt, and silver earrings. There wasn't black in sight. All her matted hair was gone and in the trash. She had healthy... shoulder length hair.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Special Delivery- Kagome Can Bake?**

Kagome returned to the kitchen, and washed the dishes. While washing the dishes, she started thinking of what her wedding dress would look like.

Kagome smiled and sighed. "Poor InuYasha honey. I guess I have to talk to him about what color our wedding should be." As she said her words, she thought about InuYasha; hungry and starving himself to death. "Oh no! I can't have InuYasha honey dying!" Kagome yelled in panic, as she opened the food closet. She pulled out flour, sugar, cinnamon, and baking powder. She opened the fridge, and got eggs and butter.

(3o Minutes Later...)

Souta lifted his head from his X-Box, and gasped. Why was he smelling the aroma of... cookies? He stood, and let his controller fall to the ground.

Souta took slow steps to the kitchen, since he was still full from breakfast. "Hey Kagome?" He said, as he put a finger on the door, letting himself propel it until the door moved. The aroma got stronger.

Kagome turned, and smiled. "Souta, you're here!" She said with a giggle, as she held out a tray of cookies. "Take one!"

Souta didn't have to think twice. Saying a quick 'thank you', he grabbed a cookie and shoved it in his mouth. That was it. He was in heaven. The taste of the cookie was farmillar to him; like someone he knew used to make them. He gasped as he watched Kagome put the cookies in a bag.

Kagome gave the bag to him. "I have a favor to ask of you."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**InuYasha's Message-**

"Hey InuYasha," Shippo said, "aren't you going to do anything today?" He asked, as he jumped up and down on his brother's back.

"No," InuYasha mumbled, as he covered his head with his blanket.

"Can't I atleast open your blindes? It's dark in here!" Shippo complained, as he stopped jumping on InuYasha's back. "Have you been thinking of a way to make Kagome remember you?" He asked with curiousity. "It always seems that you're in a bad mood when she's not around."

InuYasha smirked and sat up. He ran a hand threw his hair, and yawned. "As a matter of fact, I have." He said, as he rubbed his hands together. 'All I need is water.' He said to himself, as he eyed his brother. "You got any water balloons?"

Shippo nodded. "Sure do!" He said with a giggle. "How many do you need?"

InuYasha snickered. "All of them."

"InuYasha! I know I respect your privacy as my son, but as your mother I'm coming in anyways!" Mrs Tashio sang, as she burst threw the door. "Shippo, you mind if I have a word with InuYasha?" She asked.

Shippo nodded, and trotted out of the room.

Mrs Tashio waited for her youngest son to leave before turning strict. "Sesshomaru told me that you asked him about showing affections last night too, correct?" She asked.

InuYasha turned to the side, and nodded. 'I'll get that bastard! Just you wait Sesshomaru!'

Mrs Tashio smiled. "Good. Did he tell you everything that you wanted to know? If not, you can always call-"

"He told me." InuYasha cut in.

Mrs Tashio nodded. "I didn't think that you'd like my offer." She said with a cracked smile. "I'm taking Shippo to Kagome's house, and Sesshomaru's going somewhere. Please don't sleep all day! It's already after noon!" She said in a motherly tone, as she put her hands on her hips.

InuYasha forced himself to nod. "Have fun," he said, as he plopped on his bed. He waited for his mother to leave.

"INUYASHA! I'M GOING!" He heard from downstairs. Then, he heard the garage door open.

"Finally," InuYasha said with relief, as he kicked off his blanket. He stood, and opened his blindes. His mother was right. It was past noon. InuYasha didn't seem to care. He'd been up all night, thinking of a plan to spray Kagome with water, but not in a cruel way. Would she even remember him spraying her?

InuYasha shook his head, and opened his door. He smiled when he didn't smell Sesshomaru's scent in the house. He walked downstairs in a slow pace, incase his keen sense of smell was wrong. When he was positive that he was alone, he ran down the black hallway with a smile on his face.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Souta ran down the street. He was two houses away from the Tashio's, when the garage door opened. He hid in a bush, and watched as the car pulled out. He remembered something: Shippo was staying the night.

Souta waited for the car to leave, before running to the house. He set the bag on the porch, and rang the doorbell. Satisfied with himself, he ran home; hoping to have a change at beating Mrs Tashio.

'This _SO _wasn't worth five cookies!'

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**The Mystery Baker-**

Miroku smiled, and got out of his car. He hadn't heard of InuYasha since he had discovered that water took the effect of the _Personality _perfume away. "Wonder what he's up to?" Miroku asked himself, as he knocked on the door. He noticed a brown bag on the porch. He picked it up, and chuckled. _To InuYasha honey._

Miroku opened the bag, and gasped. Cookies. Yummy ones, too. "I'd better test these to um... make sure they're not poisonous." He said with a grin, as he popped one in his mouth. He knocked on InuYasha's door. He heard rustling and running, before the door opened.

"Hey Mir-" InuYasha stopped mid sentence. "Where'd you get those from?" He asked, as he took the bag. _To InuYasha Honey._

Miroku shook his head. "Don't know, but they were probally made by an angel." He said with glee. "The best cookies I've ever eaten." He took the bag, and pulled out five cookies. He tossed the bag back to InuYasha, and let himself in. He sat on the couch. "I see that you've been sleeping all day..."

InuYasha nodded, and sat. "I've been thinking," he said as he ate a cookie. They were perfect. "These _ARE _good."

"You know what they say: sugar, spice, and everything nice. The recipe's good for two things. Cooking and-"

"Damn you, Miroku! Keep that shit to yourself!" InuYasha yelled. He blushed after. A girl that was willing to bake cookies must really be into him. _To InuYasha honey. _He read the bag over and over. He could recongnize some of the handwriting, but not all of it. The "Y" was swirled and the last "a" had a tail to it that spun in spirals.

"Do you recongnize the handwriting?" Miroku asked with interest.

InuYasha shook his head. "You ready?" He asked as he stood. He walked upstairs to his room, and returned several minutes later; water balloons in hand.

"Don't you want to stay mellow for another day or two? You don't look like you're ready to be outside. How are your wounds?" Miroku asked with concern. "Your mother said to keep an eye on you."

"I don't give a damn about myself." InuYasha said in a blunt tone. "I have to get Kagome back to normal before summer's over. Besides," he said with a smirk, "I've gotta tell her something."

Miroku laughed. "True. I don't think she's going to like it when we bumbard her with water balloons." He said under his breath, as he caught the bucket InuYasha threw at him. "How do we do it?"

"You're a jackass if you think I don't have a plan."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Party Time- It's a Success... or Not?**

"What the hell do you mean you won't help us?!" InuYasha yelled in a LOUD whisper. He couldn't shout since he was leaning over Kagome's backyard gate, watching as Kagome read somesort of book in the grass.

"We said that we'd help you, but it'll cost." Souta and Shippo said, as they held their hands out.

InuYasha and Miroku looked at eachother, and reached into their pockets. "Ten bucks." InuYasha offered.

"Eleven," Shippo said with a glare.

"You raised it by a DOLLAR?!" InuYasha yelled.

"Eleven fifty," Souta said with a laugh.

Miroku slapped his hand over InuYasha's mouth, preventing anything else from exiting him. "Deal," he said with a sigh, as he gave Souta eleven fifty. "To think that two eight year olds are so smart."

"I can't believe this," InuYasha mumbled, as he gave his brother eleven fifty. "So you'll do it?"

Souta and Shippo nodded. "We just don't know why you two won't do this yourselves." Shippo spoke up. "You two are old enough to do something and not get in trouble for it!"

Souta chose to say nothing.

InuYasha looked at him, and got down on one knee. He noticed something about Souta's heartbeat. It was fast. The constant beating was ringing threw his ears. "You okay? You've got a saying in this since you're her brother." He said with a smile.

"You're her boyfriend." Souta said with a weak smile.

That weak smile said it all for InuYasha. He stood, and lifted Souta onto his shoulder. "Wow. You're tall." Souta said in amazment, as he held onto InuYasha's neck to prevent himself from falling. "InuYasha, where'd Miroku and Shippo go?"

InuYasha gasped. He turned, and gasped again. Right when he was going to call everything off, too. The water balloons were gone; as well as Miroku and Shippo. "Hang tight kid!" He said, while turning to face Souta. With one leap, he was on the other side of the gate, in Kagome's backyard.

InuYasha ran to where she had been occupied, and rolled his hands into fists at his bestfriend and brother.

Souta shook his head and folded his arms. "Look what you two did..." He said, as he pointed to an unconscious Kagome.

"What the hell did you two do to her?" InuYasha asked, as he let Souta down.

"We thought that it'd be a challenge to throw a water balloon at a conscious person." Miroku said with shrugged shoulders. He tried looking to the side. His gaze on the grass didn't help him at all while trying to ignore an angry InuYasha. He froze when he didn't feel a fist hitting his head. He opened his eyes, to see InuYasha knelt down to Kagome.

InuYasha stared at the wet Kagome. He didn't get it. Why wasn't she wearing her goth clothes? 'Oh no.' He said to himself, as he turned to Souta. "Did anything happen to Kagome in the past few days?" He asked with concern.

Souta nodded. "It all started when a friend brought her home knocked out-"

"Stop right there!" Miroku hollered, as he reached for his cellphone.

"Just what the hell are you doing?!" InuYasha yelled, as Miroku held up his index finger at him; signalling for him to be quiet.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm calling Sango. We can't have a good story without her. And... she has the _Personality _perfume. Do you have the bottle with _Memory _written on it?" Miroku asked.

InuYasha shook his head.

"Good. While Sango's on her way, go home and get it. It's best that we have all the evidence with us." Miroku said with a smile. He was doing a good job at stalling. 'Sango had better hurry!'

InuYasha couldn't argue with that. "Fine," he mumbled, as he turned to leave.

Miroku stared at Kagome. "Someone get her a towel!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Decision Time- Kikyo and Naraku**

Kikyo sat in her room, mixing elixirs, when her door opened. "The last time I checked, I never said that you could enter." She said in a cold tone, as she took off her gloves.

"So this is how you mix those potions?" Naraku asked.

Kikyo nodded. "Oh, it's you. It's not like I can get them from the stores." She said with a glare, as she sighed. "I gave Kagome the _Love _potion."

Naraku gasped. "Why would you do that?" He asked, as he sat next to her. He prepared himself for a good answer. He didn't want to know that all the hard work he'd done was for nothing.

Kikyo laughed for several minutes. "I gave it to her for a reason." She said with a smile. "What do I keep doing that we both know InuYasha hates?"

Naraku shrugged.

"I keep giving myself to him." Kikyo answered for him. "What do you think would happen if Kagome started giving herself to InuYasha? She'd drive him away; and into my arms." She giggled after her statement. 'He'll be so devistated, that he won't want to have anything to do with her!'

Naraku hid his crimson red eyes under his wavy, black bangs. "What good does any of this have for me?" He asked in a hurt tone.

Kikyo gasped; she never thought about it that way. She turned to him, and put a hand on his cheek. 'Oh Naraku...'

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Bri Note**- What does Souta have to tell the gang? Who will Kikyo choose? Will Kagome EVER recover? Anybody know Akane from Ranma 1/2? Her hair and Kagome's hair are the same from season 2 continued... hope that helps give a visual picture! Just different colors!

-Thanks for all the nice reviews! If there's anything anyone wants to know, feel free to let it out and tell me! I'll try to explain it even though I'm not aloud to! Ask all you want, but ALL your questions will be answered in future chapters!

Next Time-

The Fiancée : Engaged?

****

**xXBRiXx**


	29. The Fiancée: Engaged?

**School of Love- Chapter 29**

**The Fiancée : Engaged?**

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sango banged on the Higurashi door. She stepped away, and tapped her foot impatiently. "Come on... come on!" she yelled to the door. She couldn't help herself; she was excited. 'Kagome! We're going to get you back to your old self! Finally, taken that we have some serious shopping to do!'

Mrs Higurashi opened the door, and smiled at the girl before her. "Hello, dear. Kagome was feeling a bit under the weather, so InuYasha took her upstairs." She pointed the way. "I don't know what happened, but she was asleep and drenched," she said with concern, as she let Sango inside. "I suggest that you ask what happened. I tried but all I got were blank faces."

Sango nodded, and ran upstairs. "Nice talking to you!" she called back, as she took a right. 'Kagome, please tell me that your idiot boyfriend didn't do something... idiotic!' She said to herself, as she barged into Kagome's room. She sighed with relief. "It seems I made it just in time," she said with a smile, as she walked to Kagome's bed. She knelt next to her. She couldn't help but giggle at the sight.

Kagome was laid in bed, soaking wet, and asleep. What caught Sango's attention, was the bump on her best friend's head. "You didn't!" She yelled with crossed arms. If InuYasha were close enough she would have already pulverized him.

But, she thought that her threat would have atleast gotten threw to InuYasha by now. It didn't. He looked like he could careless, and his claw was slowly stroaking Kagome's hair. Sango thought that he didn't hear her. She had to let her threat go this time. She knew how InuYasha was feeling. He was lonely.

So was she.

But, atleast she had Miroku.

InuYasha had nobody.

"With me here, can we start?" Sango asked with antisipation, as she smiled at Miroku. She had just noticed his existance in the room. All her tension was focused on Kagome.

Miroku nodded, and knocked InuYasha upside the head, snapping him out of his trance. "Now that we're _all _on earth, let's start." he said with a smile, as he turned to Souta. "Whenever you're ready."

Souta gulped and nodded. "It all started after a friend of Kagome's brought her home sleeping-"

"Who was the friend?" Sango blurted out.

Souta rubbed his chin. "All I know is that she was scary. I never knew her name." he said with shrugged shoulders. "She said to give this to Kagome," he said, as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out a bottle; it had a white substance inside. "I never gave it to her because I noticed something weird about the way her friend was acting. She was twitchy. It was like she wanted me to give the bottle to Kagome."

"What is that? Milk?" Miroku asked, as he took the bottle. He shook it. There wasn't a ticking sound.

"It looks like it," Sango said, as she took the bottle. She held it in her hands, and inspected it. "It's not normal," she concluded with a gasp.

"What do you mean?" InuYasha asked, as he gave his friend his attention. He caught the bottle that Sango threw at him. "Look closely," she instructed.

InuYasha put the bottle a few centimeters away from his eyes. He gasped. "You're right. There's a pink aura around it!" he said in amazment, as black letters caught his eye. _Love. _"Hell," he said under his breath, as he turned to Souta. "Did the person say anything about the bottle?" he asked.

Souta nodded. "She said that it's coffee milk. She said that Kagome loved it and passed out from liking it so much."

"Yeah right," Miroku and Sango said at the same time, as there was a knock on the door.

"Kids! I know I respect your privacy as Kagome's friends, but as her mother I'm coming in anyway!" Mrs Higurashi sang, as she barged into the room. "Kouga's here," she announced, as she got blank faces from the teens before her.

Sango let out a small cough. "I called him," she said with a smile, hoping to get Mrs Higurashi to leave asap. The conversation had just started getting intense and interesting, and every time something seemed to get really intense, she had the urge to pee.

Mrs Higurashi spun on her heel and left. "Have fun!" she hollered. "And InuYasha?"

InuYasha gulped. "Yes?"

"Pick Kagome or I'll end your life," she said, as InuYasha heard her take her first step downstairs.

Kouga shook his head, closed the door behind him, and joined the conversation. "Is there a reason why I'm here?" he asked. He had been in the middle of caring for Ginta when Sango called him telling him to get to Kagome's house asap. Of course he came. His first reaction was thinking that something had happened to Kagome. As it turned out, something had. He noticed that the Kagome before him was soaking wet. She wasn't in a bathing suit, so she hadn't been swimming.

Everyone nodded. "We think we know who poisioned Kagome!" Shippo said with a grin.

Kouga gasped. "Then that means that you guys know who almost killed Ginta?" he asked with hope. When he got plain faces, he sighed. "Nevermind," he said under his breath. He knelt down next to Kagome. "Now what?"

"Why not wake her?" Miroku suggested, as his hand reached for Kagome's rear to stir her from her slumber. His hand didn't make it half way to his destination. It was caught by a strong force and twisted.

"I say that we _wait _for Kagome to wake up," Sango said while glaring at him. She released his hand and sighed. "We can't do anything to Kagome-chan until we get her side of the story. We don't know anything at this point. Maybe she can tell us who gave her the milk. If we do something now, like try the _Love _potion on her, there could be side effects."

"Just how long do you suggest we wait?!" Kouga yelled. "I've got a dying cousin to care for! I can't be sitting around watching Kagome sleep! Wake her!" he said with crossed arms.

InuYasha gritted his teeth. He removed his hand from Kagome's hair, and looked at her limp body. 'She doesn't look good. I've started to notice that everytime I see her... she looks skinnier. What's happening?' he said to himself, as Miroku's hand again tried to reach for Kagome's rear.

"Why not put all the evidence together?" InuYasha suggested, as he laid the _Love _bottle on Kagome's bed. He knocked Miroku upside the head and looked at his friends with concern. "If we don't hurry, what'll happen to her?"

Miroku smiled. "For his sake," he said to his friends. 'None of us bothered to ask how InuYasha feels about all this drama.'

Kouga and Sango nodded. They put the bottles on the bed. "There's Memory, Personality, and Love," Sango said with a smile. "They seem like human characteristics."

Miroku nodded. "All that's missing is... Hope."

InuYasha gasped. That was it. Memory, Personality, Love, and Hope. "I get it now," he said in amazment. "Don't you guys see?"

Miroku, Kouga, and Sango shook their heads. They didn't bother looking at Souta and Shippo, who were shaking their heads as well.

"You guys are so full of it," InuYasha mumbled, as he looked at Kagome. Giving her all the sympathy that he had, he gave his attention to the bottles. "Memory, Personality, Love, and Hope. Aren't those the four characteristics of the human heart?"

_&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_InuYasha stared at his father, who had a plain look on his face. His music wasn't lively that day. It was depressing and... strange to him. His father was always the one who told him to look on both the inside and the outside. InuYasha tried to look inside his father, since he could already tell that from the outside that he was sad._

_"Trying to look inside me?" InuTashio asked, knocking InuYasha out of his thoughts._

_InuYasha snickered. "Your insides are just as sad as your outsides." He said with crossed arms._

_InuTashio smiled at his son. "I taught you to look in both the inside and the outside for a reason. That reason, wasn't to spy on your father."_

_InuYasha shook his head. "It doesn't matter. As long as it works." He said with a smile. He sat on his father's stool infront of the piano. A question was bothering him. "Does Sesshomaru play?"_

_InuTashio shook his head. "Sesshomaru doesn't have the paitence that you do. But, you've got the short temper just like me." He said with a grin, as he set his hands on the keys. He let out a long sigh, and started playing._

_"So it seems that you're correct," he stated, "my insides and outsides are the same; sad." He said under his breath. Cheering himself up for his son's sake, he started playing in a less gloomy way. "It's not my insides that's got me sad. It's my heart."_

_"Your heart?" InuYasha echoed. "Did it stop beating or something?"_

_InuTashio let out a soft laugh. He took his right hand off the piano keys, and ruffled his six year old's hair. "Yes, my heart. The Hope is missing from it."_

_"What's hope?" InuYasha asked with curiousity._

_InuTashio blinked twice. "Did I not tell you the story of the human heart? There's four parts to it."_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&_

InuYasha gasped. He looked at the bottles.

'All that's missing is Hope,' he said to himself, as a nasty taste formed in the bottom of his throat. He constantly told his friends that he didn't believe in Hope. But, Hope was the thing that Kagome needed.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_InuYasha shook his head. "I've never heard it," he said, as he made himself comfortable on the bench. This was going to be a LONG story._

_"Prepare yourself. This isn't going to be long." InuTashio said with a flicker in his eye. "As you know, they're four parts to the human heart._

_Memory: It holds the good and the bad inside yourself. Without it, a person would cease to exist. It's only natural that we let some memories drift. But, some things a person simply can't let go. A fourth of the heart is filled with memories._

_Personality: A person isn't a person without a personality. Without a personality, we'd all be walking around gray and the same. Personalities separate ourselves from others. They make us all different. It separates the quiet from the loud; the loud from the quiet._

_Love: All the parts of the human heart go with love. Without it, you'd be lonely; you'd depend on comfort from yourself constantly. Love can make us do stupid things, InuYasha. Don't confuse love with lust. _

_And Hope: Hope is what gives people the reason to keep going. It lets you know that everything will be okay when something's wrong. It lets you know that you're not alone. Hope can also be a form of a voice in the body. A conscience is another word for it."_

_InuYasha gathered his father's words. Smiling, he opened his mouth to correct something. "Pop, you said that Memory, Personality, Love, and Hope make up the human heart, right? Well, what about the demon heart?"_

_InuTashio sighed. "Hope is replaced with Hatred."_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&_

"No, idiot. Hope is replaced with Hatred." Kouga said with a snarl. That's the story that his family's been living by for the past 500 years; back in the feduel era. The story of his ancestor Kouga, who fell in love with the miko, Kagome. He'd been told that story since he first opened his eyes from birth. When he discovered that Kagome Higurashi was attending his school in his junior year, he was determined to make her his. He had been searching for the goddess all his life, and was lucky to have shared a few years with her.

"No, _dumbass_. That's for the average demon heart." InuYasha corrected. 'Pop always told me not to follow the demon heart since I'm half human. Are the two that different?' he said to himself, as he looked at Miroku and Sango. They happened to be smiling at him.

InuYasha looked to where their eyes were pointed. His face turned a shade of red. He never noticed his hand had intertwined with Kagome's.

"What does all this tell us?" Miroku asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, we don't really know anything about who the poisoner is, or what they look like." Sango protested. "Is there anything we can do?"

InuYasha lightly chuckled.

Miroku flinched. InuYasha had never used that tone with him before. He turned to Sango, and gasped. She had the same look on her face that he did. "We wait," that snapped them out of their trances. It didn't last very long..

"Just what's that supposed to mean? I'm supposed to 'WAIT' for the poisoner to show themselves?!" Kouga yelled. He didn't like that 'nice' InuYasha one bit.

"Yep," InuYasha said, as he stood from Kagome's side. "It could be anytime. It could be tomorrow. Hell, it could be a year from now," he stated in a calm tone. Keeping his cool was working for him. It wasn't like him to be nice; even he knew it. The only person he was generally nice to was Kagome.

InuYasha's phone started vibrating on his hip. He slowly reached for it in a matter that showed that he was keeping his eyes on the fuming Kouga. "Hello?"

_"InuYasha, I need you home, now."_

&&&&&&&&&&&

**Meeting Ukyo- Mrs Tashio's Challenge**

**Four Hours Earlier...**

Mrs Tashio was driving to the airport. She casually glanced out the window and look threw the rear view mirror to see if anyone was following her. Gods, she was reminding herself of InuYasha. "Are you sure?" she said into her cell phone. Getting called off her bust shirt at the hospital to get someone was something she could understand, but she was hoping that she would wake up alive tomorrow because of it. "Are you sure that the time's right? ...They're only eighteen."

The man chuckled on the other line. "We were only eighteen."

SHe froze in the middle of rush hour at that statement. She was lucky that the car behind her started honking its horn, or she would have stayed frozen for the rest of her life. "Yes, you gave me a beautiful child, a step son, and a kitsune," she spoke with the little pride she had at the moment. "Don't you think that we can just forget about Ukyo?" she asked, trying to take the warm and fuzzy subject off her children. "Look. You made the deal before InuYasha was born. It wasn't his choice to do this. He... has someone."

After hearing a long pause, she waited for what would come from the person that had given their looks, as well as their temper to InuYasha. "Still there?" she casually asked.

"WHAT?!" the man yelled threw the phone. He took a minute to catch his breath. "You called and said that Kikyo was cheating on him, right? He started dating again?" he asked. "I thought I told you to keep him single?!"

Mrs Tashio rolled her eyes. "It's not like I can force InuYasha to stop dating. He'd die," she concluded. "She's in some sort of coma and doesn't know who he is. It's sad watching InuYasha try to get her to remember him, but she doesn't have a clue."

"What's her name?" The man asked in a stern tone.

"Kagome Higurashi," Mrs Tashio said, as she pulled into the airport parking lot. There was a girl there, with about ten pink suitcases.

"Azula, do you see her? Tell me that she's better than Kagome!"

She shook her head. "It's obvious that she has more than Kagome in fashion and colors. But... she's nothing in InuYasha's eyes." she said with a smile. "Very nice try!" She took her eyes off her steering wheel, and took her key out of the ignition. She got out of her car, and made her way threw the busy parking lot. She eyed the girl with the ten pink suitcases. She was holding a sign. _Tashio._

'That was easy.' Finding the girl was better than having to walk threw a sweaty airport that smelt with the stench of pretzels and black coffee. "Excuse me," she said, as she tapped the girl on the shoulder. "Are you Ukyo Oniyaka?"

The girl nodded. "Are you mother in law?" she asked with a squeal.

Mrs Tashio gasped. She turned, and put her phone to her ear. "Mother in law?!" she said in a whisper. She didn't want to be called by the name. She was still _too _young to have children married. Sesshomaru was 22, but that was still _too _young to her. "You had her trained to call me that?!"

The man chuckled. "What can I say, Azula? She's been told all her life that she'd be the future Mrs Tashio."

Mrs Tashio turned to Ukyo, and smiled. "Let me take your bags," she said, as she pointed to her car. "Go ahead and get inside."

Ukyo nodded, and skipped to the car.

"InuTashio, I'll get you for this!" Mrs Tashio hissed into her phone, and she hung up on her ex-husband.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**The Fiancée- Engaged?!**

"Why the hell did I have to leave Kagome to go home?!" InuYasha mumbled, as he got into his car. Kouga got in the passengers seat, while Miroku and Sango got in the back. Who the hell invited them?!

"What does your mom want?" Sango asked, as the air conditioning hit her sweaty face. She had been pacing the whole time she was in Kagome's room. She was positive that they would discover something soon. But, they didn't. She had her doubt's about leaving Kagome alone with the poisoner still lurking.. but Miroku had talked her into him taking her home to get some rest.

"Dunno," the hanyou responded, as he pulled out onto the street. "Whatever it is, I didn't do it."

"Since when do you 'not' do something?" Kouga asked with a grin.

InuYasha turned to him, and gave him a glare. He stuck up his middle finger, and said nothing. Too many things were going threw his mind to deal with this. When he got no signs of a retort, he tried to get himself to relax and not fall asleep at the wheel. And why was he like this, you ask?

There was his dead father, who he always had flashbacks about. Kagome, who didn't know who he was. And his mother, who was going to accuse him of something that he didn't do. Since when did his life turn upside down?

All he wanted was Kagome to be at his side. His whole eighteen years of living had started getting confusing. She was the one that he told what was on his mind to. She was the one that he had been fighting with more recently than Kouga with. She was the one that he loved, and he had the nerve to scream it out to the world.

He sighed from his meaningless thoughts, and parked his car in his driveway. Something caught his eye. Why was there a white convertible next to him? "What the hell? he said in shock, as he got out. The only friends his mother had that he knew, were Kagome, Sango, and Miroku's mothers. It wasn't any of their cars.

That did it. He was officially suspicious.

He turned to his friends that were still in his car. "Did someone put cement in your asses or something?" he asked with a snarl, as he made his way towards his front door. 'I didn't do it!' he said to himself over and over. He had been a good little puppy so far..

Miroku, Kouga, and Sango scrambled out. "What's up with him?" Kouga whispered. Never in his day had he had fear towards his friend. "Did you see that way he looked at me in the car? He always has a stupid grin on his face after flipping me off. Does he think of me as a JOKE?!" he said with a glare, as he cracked his knuckles.

"Let's go Sango," Miroku said with a smile, as he laced his hand with hers. He wasn't in the mood for Kouga's episodes about comparing himself to InuYasha. He wanted to yell that they were two different demons, but that would waste some of his precious voice, as well as a waste of getting yelled at for making Sango's migraine stronger.

InuYasha reached for the doorknob to his house. He was ready to know why he was so confused. Something was nagging him on the inside. The nagging sounded like Kagome's voice. 'InuYasha, be careful!' It made him blink twice. 'Be careful of what?' he said to himself, hoping that the voice would reply. What was he saying? Was Kagome... inside him this very moment?

Before he could come up with a conclusion to hearing Kagome's voice in his head, the door swung open. There was his mother. She looked ready to yell at him. No. She was going to tell him something. Something that she knew that he wasn't going to like. "InuYasha, there's something I need to tell you."

He sighed at how well he knew his own mother. '...and Bingo was his namo.'

Miroku, Kouga, and Sango gasped. That caught all their attentions. Hurrying up the driveway, they caught up to InuYasha.

InuYasha had a blank expression on his face. He eyed Sesshomaru who was standing behind his mother. He was wearing a funny smirk, letting him know that he knew something that he didn't.

Mrs Tashio sighed. "Ukyo, come here please."

InuYasha gasped. 'Ukyo?' he said to himself, as a girl came running towards him. He assumed she was Ukyo, since it was written on her shirt as if she didn't want anyone to forget her name.

'InuYasha? Who is she?' the Kagome voice asked him.

Ukyo. She had brown eyes that matched Sango's and long, dark brown hair. She had lively skin that danced off her flesh, and pink eye shadow on her eyelids. Her cheeks were flushed from running and she couldn't stop smiling.

Ukyo jumped into InuYasha's arms, and kissed him; right on the lips. She parted, when a flash hit her face. "Did you get that?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "This'll go on the wedding cake," he said with a snicker, as he put the camera in his pocket. 'If he's still alive.'

"INUYASHA!"

Miroku and Kouga stepped back, letting Sango make InuYasha guilty of his actions. It was always her who would do it. Neither of them had the guts to do it to someone of their same gender. Still, they felt sorry for their stupid friend. They didn't mind that he was kissing a beautiful girl. It was just that... Kagome... she'd kill both of them for witnessing it.

"INUYASHA TASHIO! JUST BECAUSE KAGOME'S OUT OF IT, DOESN'T MEAN YOU SNEAK AROUND AND FIND THAT!" Sango yelled, as she pointed to the form in InuYasha's arms.

The half demon wasn't listening. He was... confused, _yet again_. Who was Ukyo? Why did she kiss him? WHY WAS SHE IN HIS ARMS?! InuYasha let go of her, and stepped away. "Who are you?"

Ukyo giggled. "Your new fiancée!"

InuYasha turned to his mother, hoping that his ears were lying to him.

Mrs Tashio looked down. "It's true."

He didn't know what happened next. His head started spinning like he was drunk. His mind was hoping that there was something wrong with him. What was his mother saying? He was engaged?! 'InuYasha? You okay?' the voice asked him.

What a strange day it had been. His plan to spray Kagome had been foiled by his guilty feelings. Kagome had been knocked senseless and he couldn't stop blaming himself for it. And his mind wouldn't leave him alone. To top that off with, he was engaged. Ah, hell.

Engagement was just as bad as sleeping with someone. Engagement meant commitment. Engagement meant children. Engagement meant that you were tied to your special someone forever; much of what InuYasha had with Kagome. He remembered when Kagome told him that Kouga had talked to her about marriage after he'd dumped her. InuYasha couldn't believe it. He had never realized that he and Kagome were going in the same direction. He told her everything about him.

She knew that he hated kids.

She knew that he wasn't a people person.

She knew that he couldn't stand his good for nothin' step brother.

She knew about his foul mouth.

She knew that his father was dead.

She knew not to expect much of him.

She knew that he trusted her.

What she _didn't _know, was that he was a-

"InuYasha?"

InuYasha looked at his friends and did the thing that they were expecting; he passed out. While still conscious, he thought about whether to scream 'omg' like a preppy cheerleader, or to take it like a man and throw up everywhere. He didn't get to conclude an answer, for his head smashed against the concrete.

"INUYASHA!" he heard someone yell. He didn't know what was wrong with him. His body wouldn't respond to his commands. He wanted to open his eyes, and curse hell for getting into whatever situation he had gotten into.

'Pick Kagome or I'll end your life.' Mrs Higurashi's words wouldn't stop repeating. He was grateful that the Kagome voice had left him alone. Hearing her voice would only bring more misery to him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Bri Note**- Ukyo? Just where did she come from? The fiancée fairy? Why was Mrs Tashio talking to InuTashio, when he's dead? What's Kagome's connection with all this?! If you're confused... that's a very good thing! (Not to be rude or anything!) I noticed that the chapters started getting longer! This chapter's the longest so far!

Next Time- O.o

Kagome's Rage: Till Death

****

**xXBRiXx**


	30. Kagome’s Rage: Till Death

**School of Love- Chapter 30**

**Kagome's Rage : Till Death **

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**The Next Day- InuYasha and Ukyo**

Ukyo opened her eyes, and smiled at the ceiling. "Today's the day I get to know InuYasha! I've waited eighteen years for this!" She declared with confidence. She was so busy thinking about all the things to do with InuYasha, that she didn't notice her door open.

"Ukyo?" Mrs Tashio said, as she poked her head inside. "You're awake," she said with a smile, "there's a few things that we need to talk about."

Ukyo nodded, and sat up strait. "Thanks so much for letting me stay in your house! I think that it'll give me some time to get to know InuYasha better. It seems that I have to learn to not make him pass out." She said with a giggle.

Mrs Tashio smiled, and sat on one of Ukyo's suitcases. "Your very welcome. InuYasha does tend to faint alot. You get used to it when he has such violent friends..." she trailed off. She had started to forget why she'd come to see Ukyo so early in the morning. None of her children were awake yet, and InuYasha was still out cold.

"I wanted to know why you chose to come," she said in a nice tone. "I was told that you weren't supposed to know who InuYasha was until you turned twenty."

Ukyo nodded. "It's true. But, I was told that I was going to marry InuYasha since birth. I've been getting pictures of him all my life. It's nice to know that he's just as pretty as he is in his photo's," she said with a smile. "I can't help but feel that I'm being a burden."

Mrs Tashio shook her head. "Nonsense. You can stay as long as you want," she turned to face the door. "I have to get ready for work now so-"

"You can't leave without eating breakfast!" Ukyo said, as she hopped out of bed. "Leave it to me!"

"You don't-"

"I don't want to hear a word of it!"

Mrs Tashio gulped and nodded. "Have it your way," she said as she left. She heard rustling coming from the room before Ukyo exited and started following her.

"You have a beautiful house," Ukyo said with a giggle. "Will InuYasha and I be living in it once we're married?"

Mrs Tashio sighed. "Maybe, dear." She said, as she walked upstairs. Thank the heavens that the guest room was downstairs. She let another sigh escape her lips. Breaking the news to InuYasha that Ukyo was going to be living under the same roof as him... _wasn't_ going to be easy.

Mrs Tashio smiled when Sesshomaru's door opened. "Sesshomaru!" She ran to him and gave him a big hug. She was hoping that she wasn't being obvious. "How's my little demon doing this morning?"

Sesshomaru tightened at the name 'little demon'. "Is there something... that you want?" He asked, as he gasped to get oxygen into his lungs. He was having trouble breathing with his step mother hugging him to death.

"Yes, there is."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**InuYasha's Recovery- Personal Servent?**

"Kagome?" InuYasha mumbled as he opened his eyes. He tried to gather eveything that had happened to him in the previous day. His head was still dizzy, and his back hurt from landing on the tiles outside his house.

He noticed a pair of eyes watching him.

"Good. You're awake," Miroku said with a smile. "I was nice enough to stay with you through the night."

InuYasha smiled and sat up. "Thanks," he said with a grin. "Is she here?" He asked as he stood. He walked to his mirror and looked at himself. He gasped. He had kiss marks all over his face with lipstick.

"You know, I wasn't going to say anything about those," Miroku said with a laugh. "They were a gift from Ukyo. Speaking of Ukyo, she's downstairs right now as we speak. My sources from Sesshomaru tell me that she's cooking something... for you." He sighed after. "Do you know what I'd give to have a woman cook for me?"

InuYasha rolled his eyes. "Hey jackass?"

"Yes?" Miroku asked. "Don't refer to me as a jackass. Call me Miroku and we'll get along just fine." He said under his breath. It didn't really bother him much. He'd known InuYasha for ages. He was used to all the insults and comments that'd come from him.

InuYasha was going to pull his remark on Miroku, but didn't when he heard a noise. It was a banging of somesort. He flattened his ears against his skull when he heard someone singing his name. "InuYasha! Oh InuYasha?! Where are you on this beautiful morning?!" The voice called.

Miroku watched InuYasha scramble around the room. "Looking for a way out, are we?" He asked with a chuckle.

InuYasha ignored him. "I'd kick your ass for saying that if there weren't better things on my mind." He gathered his options. He didn't have any. He knew from scent that Miroku was standing infront of his window; preventing his chances of escape.

Before InuYasha had a chance to think of another way out, the door swung open. There, was Ukyo. She had a strange grin on her face, and flushed cheeks. "InuYasha, I have something for you!" She said with a smile. She glared at Miroku. "Do you mind if I have alittle alone time with InuYasha?"

Miroku rubbed his hands together. "I'd _love _to leave you two alone!" He said with a fake grin.

'This is payback for all the rotten things you've gotten me into, InuYasha! Just you wait until Kagome-sama hears about this!' The monk said to himself, as he stepped away from the window. He walked towards the door casually. He wasn't in a rush to leave. Actually, he wanted to see some of the action himself.

Ukyo waited for the door to click shut. Because she didn't want her words to be heard by anyone but InuYasha, she waited until she heard footsteps going down the stairs. "You'll never guess what I made for you!"

InuYasha didn't get a chance to answer; even if he wanted to.

Ukyo took her hands out from behind her back, and revealed a plate of food. Grabbing a fork from her apron, she forced all of it down InuYasha's throat. "I spent all morning making this so I hope you like it!" She said with a giggle. "Just wait until we're married! I'll get to do this for you every-"

Ukyo stopped and looked at the plate in her hand. It was emtpy. She lifted her head, and kissed InuYasha on the cheek. "You get washed and changed. While you're doing that, I'll be making myself look pretty for you." She added another kiss, and skipped to the door.

"When we're _both _done, we'll talk about what we're going to do today!" She slammed the door shut.

InuYasha took a big swallow; gulping all the food down. He now had a terrible stomach ache. Something bothered him that he needed to talk to someone about: why hadn't anyone told him about this fiancée? Did he forget about her or something? Was any of this his idea?

He knew one thing for sure: Kagome was going to kill him with a million sits.

InuYasha asked himself all those questions, and thought about Kagome, as he walked to his bathroom. He opened the door, and gawked at what was hanging over the shower curtain. "AHHHHHH!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Higurashi House- Kagome's_ Look at Life_**

"Kagome?" Shippo said, as he rubbed his eyes. He watched as Kagome put a plate of food infront of him.

"Yes?" Kagome asked with a smile. She gave Souta his food, and sat across from Shippo; hoping for him to ask her his question.

Shippo eyed her with curiousity. "Did InuYasha force you to change your look or something?" He asked. "He'd do something like that! That's... the only thing I can think of as to why you'd change yourself. Did you two get into a girlfight?" He knew that he was messing with matters that didn't concern him, but he couldn't help but ask.

He looked at Kagome's face. Why was she smiling after being insulted? "I'm sorry! Did I hurt your feelings?!"

Kagome giggled and shook her head. "First of all, InuYasha honey's a boy. Second, I didn't like the way I used to look. I know that you worry about me, but you should really be worried about InuYasha honey more. He _is _your brother. Speaking of him, how is he?" She asked. "I haven't seen him at all."

Shippo smiled. "He's good... I think. I haven't seen him since yesterday."

Kagome stood and walked to the stove. She returned with a brown bag. "You will today."

Souta shook his head. "Not _again_!" He closed his mouth when Kagome held up two brownies in his face.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sesshomaru dropped the remote, and ran upstairs. "AHHHHHH!" He heard it again. The cry of a woman in trouble. Since he knew that Ukyo was downstairs, he assumed that it was his step-mother.

Sesshomaru stopped infront of her door. He reached his hand for the doorknob; just as it opened. "Sesshomaru, did you talk to InuYasha yet?" Mrs Tashio asked.

Sesshomaru gawked at the woman before him. She didn't look in pain, nor troubled.

Mrs Tashio waved a hand in his face. "Tell InuYasha to stop screaming like a baby when you talk to him." She said with a smile, as she stood strait. "Be nice to Ukyo. We're all going to have to get used to her. No matter how demanding she is. Have I made myself clear?"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. He was 22, and being _told _to behave. It just didn't sound right to him. "Fine," he said under his breath. "Have a good day." He added, as he walked to InuYasha's door.

"I'll try," Mrs Tashio said with a sigh, as she grabbed her suitcase outside her door. Grasping it in her hand, she made her way downstairs.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sesshomaru barged into InuYasha's room. Everything looked to be in order. He inhaled the air, and made his way towards the bathroom.

"What in God's name would make you scream at such an early hour?!" He practically yelled, as he swung the door open. He rolled his eyes at the sight. A small laugh escaped his lips.

InuYasha lifted his head, and glared at him. "How'd you like to walk in your bathroom and see _that_?!" He yelled, as he pointed to his shower curtain. There, was a white bra. It had pink hearts on it.

"Surely that's not your girlfriends, correct?" Sesshomaru asked with another laugh. When he got a glare from his brother, he stopped. He lightly coughed; hoping to rid his laughter. "You're free to use my shower until Ukyo leaves. Didn't Miroku tell you that she used it while you were sleeping?"

InuYasha shook his head. "Thanks," he mumbled as he stood from his toilet seat. He should have known. Something didn't feel right when he had first entered his bathroom in the first place. It had a womanly touch to it.

"I guess that's what happens when we don't have a shower downstairs," Sesshomaru tried to conclude, as he scratched his head. "Don't expect me to move it." With that, he spun on his heel and left before his brother had a chance to plead.

InuYasha didn't know why he stayed silent. Forcing himself to move his feet, he followed his brother to his room.

It somewhat scared him alittle. He couldn't remember the last time Sesshomaru had let him inside his room. The last time InuYasha could remember was... when his father was alive.

Sesshomaru opened his bedroom door, and let his brother inside. He walked to his bed and sat; grabbing a magazine. "I don't trust you in my room alone, so I'm going to wait until you're finished."

InuYasha rolled his eyes, and tried to guess which door led him to the bathroom. There were three. "To the left, idiot."

InuYasha begged his lips to stay shut. An insult was about to leave them, but he sighed instead. When he was about to lose his cool around Kagome, she'd always brush her body against his, or run a hand threw his hair. He never noticed... that it always worked.

A mental image of Kagome appeared in his mind. She was wearing a pretty pink dress that went to her knees, and white doll shoes. The dress had a white collar and shaped her in all the right places. She also had a white headband in her hair.

She was staring at him in the most adorible way possible.

InuYasha knocked the visual out of his mind, and reached for the doorknob to the left. He opened the door, to _not _find a bra on the shower curtain. He didn't know what happened next, but he had his forehead against the door. "Sesshomaru?"

"Yes?" Sesshomaru asked. "Don't you even think about throwing up in here."

InuYasha closed his eyes, and exhaled. "What am I gonna do?" He queried. "I don't know how to get Ukyo off my ass. I hardly know her, and I can tell that I'm not gonna get along with her."

"Are you asking me how you're going to tell your girlfriend about all this?" Sesshomaru asked. He didn't realize that he'd set his magazine down. He was interested in the conversation that his little brother was trying to have with him.

InuYasha nodded.

"Simple. She'd kill you," Sesshomaru said with a grin. "You should have never gotten involved with this in the first place."

"How the hell was I supposed to know that I've been engaged since I was born! Blame Pop, not me!" InuYasha yelled.

"Do you know what I'd give to be engaged? As long as it'd get me out of this house, I'd be glad to do it." Sesshomaru said with crossed arms. He closed his eyes and thought hard. 'Rin...'

"Thinking about Rin?" Sesshomaru opened his eyes, to see the bathroom door close.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

InuYasha turned on the shower, and waited for the water to get hot. He stripped off his clothes, and looked at his face in the mirror. He was disgusted at it. He wished that he looked more like his mother.

His father was the one he was mad at. His father was the one who arranged this engagement. His father was the one that was going to pay. But, he was dead. There was nothing InuYasha could do about it.

He knew deep down that his mother knew as well. 'Since the day I was born, huh?' He said to himself as he got in the shower. He let the hot water hit him for several minutes.

'With Kagome out of it, I don't have anyone to tell this whole thing to. If Kagome knew who I was, she'd probally not be talking to me right now. It's only natural with her. That's what I like, though.' InuYasha said to himself with a smile.

He was greatful that he had Sesshomaru to tell instead of Kagome. He didn't know why, but eversince he had knocked Kagome out at the park over a week ago, he had been nicer to him. Walking down the hall InuYasha'd expect to get knocked upside the head. But, why was he getting smiles from Sesshomaru now?

InuYasha interrogated himself, as he washed his body.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hey! Why aren't you running?!" Souta shouted threw his breaths, as he ran down the street. He had the brown bag Kagome gave him in his hand. Where was Shippo you ask? On his shoulder.

"Hey! I'm still small for my age!" Shippo protested. His legs weren't very long and he could barely run.

Shippo sighed and put a lock of hair behind his pointed ear. "Are we there yet?"

"It's your house! You tell me!" Souta hollered, as he stopped dead in his tracks. He realized that he had passed the Tashio house several minutes ago.

Sighing, he turned the other direction and started running.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

InuYasha exited Sesshomaru's bathroom with a towel around his waist. He gasped when he didn't see Sesshomaru in sight. 'So much for not trusting me.' He said to himself, as he noticed a picture frame shine.

InuYasha looked to where the shine came from, and ran to the frame. He took it, and sighed at the beautiful woman in the picture. Rin.

InuYasha took a hard look at her. The same thing had happened to Sesshomaru and her after they graduated high school. They got into different universities and had to separate. They hadn't seen eachother since. That was four years ago.

A tear fell from InuYasha's eye. 'What if the same thing happens to me and Kagome?' He said to himself, as he set the frame down; just as the door opened.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked with a glare.

InuYasha shook his head and stood. He left without a word leaving his lips.

Sesshomaru noticed the tear stain on InuYasha's cheek. He chose not to say anything. He watched as InuYasha closed the door behind him.

Sesshomaru walked to where his brother had been perched. He gasped. His picture of Rin had a drop of water on it. No. It smelt of... salt.

Sesshomaru held his head and took the frame in one of his claws. 'Why didn't she call?!' He said to himself, as he fell on his bed. He thought of all the possible reasons why Rin wouldn't call him. She had promised to pick up the phone as soon as she moved into her sister's house in Kyoko.

She never did.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Ukyo's Jealously- Another Delivery?**

Miroku gasped when Ukyo sat down a plate of lemon squares infront of him. He was a man trying to watch TV. Not a man who wanted to devour delicious delites!

"Is there a point to this?" Miroku asked; not taking his eyes off the lemon squares.

Ukyo nodded. "Take some," she said with a smile. "What do you know about InuYasha that I don't?" She asked with a giggle. She was going to ask Sesshomaru, but he scared her somewhat. She didn't believe it when Mrs Tashio told her that he had a nice side once you got to _know _him.

"That depends what you want to know," Miroku said, as he took a bite out of a lemon square. "Exquisite."

"Thank you very much. I was hoping that InuYasha'd like them. His mother says that they're a favorite of his. Is that right?" Ukyo asked. She dusted herself off with her hand. She hadn't had a chance to change yet. Her apron was covered with flour and egg.

"Yes, that's true." Miroku informed her. "InuYasha has the biggest sweet tooth. I've known him since we were in diapers, so I'd know. He's also a favorite of brownies."

"Chocolate of triple chocolate?" Ukyo asked. She reached for a pen and paper. She started taking notes on InuYasha.

"I've seen him eat both at the same time and not get sick," Miroku said with a chuckle. "As a matter of fact, I can't remember the last time I've seen InuYasha sick." He rubbed his chin after.

"Nope. I can't remember. So it's okay to make him all these snacks. Just don't over exert yourself." He said with a smile.

Little did Ukyo know, that he had his fingers crossed behind his back. 'I'll be eating like a millionare for the rest of my life!'

Ukyo jumped to her feet when she heard rustling coming from upstairs. "That's InuYasha! I'd better hurry and change!"

Miroku didn't get to tell her that it was only Sesshomaru before she ran down the hall to her room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Souta set the bag on the porch. He stared at it. He had already looked threw the window and had seen Miroku and a strange girl that he didn't know inside. "Should we knock?" He asked.

Shippo thought. He hopped off Souta's shoulder, and landed on his porch. He grabbed the bag and held it in his small hands. "Let's just say that we came home and it was sitting on the porch. I wanna meet whoever's inside."

Souta nodded. "Let's do it."

Shippo knocked on the door. He tapped his foot impaitently. "Why are you knocking when you live here?" That question made him blush. "I forgot my key." He said as the door opened.

"You _do _know that you live here?" Sesshomaru asked, as he let his brother inside. "How was the sleepover?"

"Fine," Souta and Shippo said at the same time. "How's everything been here with me gone? Have you and InuYasha been getting along?" Shippo asked.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. A small smile crept on his lips. "Things have been going fine."

Shippo folded his arms. "Who's the girl that I saw threw the window? She had better not be a girlfriend of yours! You promised that you wouldn't start dating until you found Rin!"

Sesshomaru looked to the side. 'Why does everyone keep bringing up Rin?!' He said to himself with a snarl. He looked at the bag in Shippo's arms. _To InuYasha honey. _"Who are those from?"

Souta blushed. He did that whenever he was trying to cover up a lie. "We were walking here when we found it on the porch."

Sesshomaru nodded. "I see. Hey Miroku!" He snatched the bag and threw it to the monk holding his arms out.

Miroku ended up holding his arms out for several minutes. Each time he looked at his emtpy hands he sighed. When he looked infront of him, he gasped. There, was Ukyo.

She was wearing a pink shirt with a matching belt and a white skirt. Her hair was in a half ponytail. She had a disgusted look on her face. "Nobody's. Leaving. Until. I. Know. Who. Sent. These. To. InuYasha!"

Sesshomaru, Miroku, Shippo, and Souta all gulped. 'We're in for it now.'

"Well?" Ukyo beckoned. "Anyone gonna tell me who this _other woman_ is? InuYasha's mine and all of you know that! He's been mine since the day I was born!" She yelled. "Now tell me!"

"We don't know," both Sesshomaru and Miroku said with crossed arms.

Shippo hopped on Souta's shoulder. "I think it's best that we leave!" He said in a whisper, as he clutched Souta's shirt. "Good idea," Souta whispered back, as he turned to leave. He couldn't move. There was a tug on his pants.

Ukyo lifted him by his trousers, and lowered her head to his ear. "I said that nobody's leaving until I know who gave InuYasha the brownies." She released her hands from him.

Sesshomaru caught the boy just in time. "What the hell's your problem?" He tried to ask in a nice tone. No such luck. A woman that was over half the age of Souta, had just threatened him. She wasn't even his mother.

"Nobody's going to get in my way!" Ukyo yelled. She put her hands on her hips.

"Kagome-sama will," Miroku said under his breath.

"Who's _that_? Some slut that chases after InuYasha 24/7?" Ukyo insulted with a laugh. As if on cue, the door thrashed open. But... it wasn't Kagome.

"Just who are you and what are you doing in InuYasha's house?!" Kikyo yelled. As soon as she heard that her future husband had a fiancée, she kicked her ass into gear and rushed to the Tashio house.

"How many times do I have to say it?! I'm his fiancée!" Ukyo yelled. "There's nothing any of you can do about it! I love InuYasha and he loves me, too!"

Kikyo shook her head. "He loves me more," she said with a snicker, "after all, we used to date."

Ukyo's heart stopped.

"It's true. Right now, he's dating Kagome." Souta put in.

Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Shippo nodded.

"He's right about that," Miroku said while scratching his head. 'InuYasha! Hurry up and get down here!'

Ukyo laughed. "Get her here, _now_."

At first nobody moved. She wanted Kagome to be in her presense, _now_? Sesshomaru turned to Miroku. "Going to call her anytime soon?"

Miroku gulped. "Why do I have to do it?!" Once he got glares from all his friends and Kikyo, he reached for the nearest cellphone that was being held out to him. Dialing his loves phonenumber, he waited for her to answer. No way was he getting Kagome to InuYasha's house. Sango was.

"Hello, sweetheart... yes, I know what time it is... no, I'm not insane... no, I didn't get hit in the head... can I get a word out?... thank you, we need you to bring Kagome-sama to InuYasha's house... yes, we know that this Kagome-sama is in love with InuYasha but we don't have a choice... I love you, too."

Miroku sighed. "She's coming."

Ukyo rubbed her hands together. "Perfect."

Kikyo glared at her. "Why isn't InuYasha deciding which one of us he wants? It's obvious that he'd choose me." She said with a giggle. "Why's the Higurashi girl coming anyways?"

"Because she's his girlfriend," Souta spoke up. Now he knew her name. Kikyo. 'She's the one that did all this to InuYasha and Kagome!'

&&&&&&&&&&&&

InuYasha exited his room, to have Sesshomaru in his face. "What'd I do this time?" He asked, as he moved out of his brother's reach. He expected to be knocked upside the head like he always did. Instead, he got a smile.

"You have two lovely ladies downstairs that'd like to have a word with you," Sesshomaru said with a grin. "They don't look happy."

InuYasha's face turned white. 'Damn! It can't be Kagome!' He said to himself, as he walked to the stairs. He put his back against the wall and tried to peer down to the living room and sneak a peek. He sighed. 'Ukyo and Kikyo.'

"There he is!" A voice yelled with a pointed finger. Miroku.

InuYasha gasped and glared at him.

Miroku simply shrugged his shoulders and held out his hand. There, was a crisp 50$ bill. "They paid me!" He mouthed with a chuckle.

InuYasha rolled his eyes and showed himself. He prepared to get yelled at and beaten. A smile was on his face why? Because Kagome wasn't involved with any of this mess.

InuYasha slammed his ears against his skull when the frontdoor opened. There, was Sango. She had a girl in a yellow dress under her arm. Kagome. An unconscious Kagome. "Let's start!"

"Start what?" InuYasha questioned. He was seconds from running to the knocked out Kagome, when a claw wrapped around his wrist. "We'll take good care of her. Right now, you need to be in Ukyo's room."

"What?!" InuYasha yelled. "What do you mean Ukyo's room?!"

Sesshomaru chuckled. "Did I not tell you? Why else would her under garments be in your bathroom?"

Before InuYasha had a chance to reply, he was dragged down the stairs by his brother. "Lemme go you bastard!" He yelled, as he socked Sesshomaru in the arm.

"Fight all you want. I was paid 50$ to do this." Sesshomaru said under his breath. Once he was downstairs, he started dragging down the hall to Ukyo's room.

He opened her door, and threw his brother inside. "The first girl can go!" He called down the hall. He heard swearing and threats, before Ukyo came running down the hall.

"InuYasha will be mine!" She declared with a squeal, as she ran into her room.

"Remember that you have two minutes," Sesshomaru warned, "it doesn't give you time to do much."

Ukyo nodded and closed her door. She locked it, and turned to her love that had a cautious look on his face.

"I hear that you have a girlfriend?" She said with the least interest. "You do realize that you're going to have to end your relationship with her? Get one thing strait, I love you and she doesn't. I already know that you're a half demon, and I couldn't care less." She said with a smile. "Well _duh _at first I didn't want to have anything to do with you, but, I'm past that."

InuYasha rolled his eyes. 'Just like Kikyo.' He said to himself, as he took a step back; stupidly tripping over one of Ukyo's massive suitcases.

"InuYasha! Are you alright?!" Ukyo asked in worry, as she moved closer to the demon on the floor. She purposely tripped over his shoe, and fell ontop of him. She lifted her arm from InuYasha's chest, and caressed his cheek. She gently lowered herself so that the two were level.

"What are you-" InuYasha's face turned crimson red when the door opened. There, was Sesshomaru; with a very wide grin on his face.

"I never knew that you were the one to cheat, little brother." He said in shock. "Ukyo, your time's up with InuYasha."

Ukyo cursed hell. "Two more minutes!"

Sesshomaru shook his head, and pulled her off of InuYasha. He tried to fight the urge to call her a bitch as she banged her fist on his head.

InuYasha laid his head on the cool carpet, and did nothing. He knew that he was in a stupid position, but he didn't care. He hoped that it was Kagome who came in next. He was ready right there and then to tell her that he loved her.

When the door opened, a smile crept on his face. He lifted his head to see who it was. His smile faded. Kikyo.

"I assume that nothing happened in here, correct?" Kikyo asked, as she sat on a suitcase next to InuYasha's head.

"Would you care if I said yes?"

Kikyo's face turned red with anger. "That's not the point," she said between her teeth. "When the hell were you planning on telling me that you were engaged?! My sources tell me that you were engaged when we were still dating. I have one thing to say to you InuYasha Tashio..." Kikyo trailed off.

She raised her hand in the air, and swiped it across InuYasha's face like she was cashing in her credit card. "You're a two timer!"

She suddenly realized what she'd done. Kikyo looked at InuYasha's extremally red cheek that was leaking blood.

"You poor thing!" She said in panic, as she jumped ontop of InuYasha. She put her cold hand on his cheek. She lowered her face to InuYasha's.

"I love you," she said with a smile.

InuYasha didn't know what happened next, but her lips came crashing against his in an awful matter. He realized something: Kikyo was a cold kisser. He never knew why he was attracted to her. It was a strange feeling. Was it... defeat?

'That's it,' InuYasha said to himself. All his life he'd been the one to speak his mind; the one who wasn't afraid to walk up to a random girl and call her a slut. Then... why had he dated one for three years?

InuYasha knew that he had become soft over the summer. His time with Kagome had done a great deal on him; for the better. Even InuYasha knew it. He liked being around her and he also knew that she didn't like putting up with his temper. To tell the truth, neither did he.

She was something special. She was the first thing he thought about when he opened his eyes to the morning light. He was in love with Kagome, and wanted to go over the top with her. He would have to ask Sesshomaru about keeping a long distance relationship, though. He trusted Kagome with everything he told her and... in less than a month both of them would be in different cities; different towns; alone.

Could he trust her alone in a place with thousands of men that'd like to do 'things' to her?

More importantly... could she _trust _him?

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sango gasped when she felt someone put their hand on her shoulder. "Miroku, move your hand an inch lower and I'll-"

"Not that I don't appreciate the threat, but I'm over here," Miroku said with a smile, as he waved his hand in his girlfriends face. He was sitting across from her and still eating the lemon squares.

"Then-" Sango turned to the left and smiled. "Hey, you're awake. I'm sorry that I had to knock you out; I just thought that you wouldn't come here with me."

Kagome nodded, and sat up strait. She closed her eyes and thought. "Why did you want me here, anyways?" She asked, as she held her head. She didn't get it. Why was she hearing her InuYasha honey's voice? 'You okay Kagome?'

'What?' Kagome said to herself, as her eyes snapped open. "Where is he?"

"If you're talking about InuYasha, then he's in Ukyo's room doing whatever he pleases with Kikyo." Sesshmaru said with a grin. "I'd be worried if I were you." He said as he looked at his watch. "It's your turn to go in the room with him. I'll go get Kikyo." With that, Sesshomaru walked down the hall and knocked on Ukyo's door.

Kagome thought hard. "Who's Ukyo?"

Miroku and Sango gulped. "Um-"

As if Ukyo had heard their conversation from the kitchen, she showed herself. "In person." She said with a snicker. "So _this _is the Kagome I keep hearing about? I must say, you're nothing like I expected."

Sango coughed to get Kagome's attention. "Kagome-chan, this is going to be hard for you to understand... this is-"

"InuYasha's fiancée. Ukyo Oniyaka, at your service."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**InuYasha's Surprise- Kagome's Rage**

Kagome walked quietly down the hall. She was fighting the urge to cry that very moment. 'He's... engaged. There's nothing I can do about it.' She said to herself with misery. She passed Sesshomaru and stared at the door for several seconds.

"Going in anytime soon?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome snapped out of her trance, and whimpered a vindication. She reached for the doorknob, and opened the door.

Sesshomaru waited for the door to close. He sighed with relief. "They'd better hurry and work things out." He said in an irritated tone, as Ukyo emerged. "What is it that you want?"

Ukyo pointed to her watch. "It's been two minutes." She declared.

Sesshomaru gasped. 'Really?' He said to himself, as he looked at his watch. Kagome had wasted over half of her time staring at the door. Quickly he grabbed Ukyo's hand and took off her watch. He threw it to the floor and stepped on it.

"Oops," he said with shrugged shoulders.

Ukyo's face turned red. "That watch costs over $3,000 you idiot!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome leaned against the door, and looked at InuYasha in his adorible position that she couldn't help but smile at.

InuYasha was simply sitting on Ukyo's bed; nothing else; nothing to it. He had started to wonder why Kagome had been staring at him. He already knew that he had a few kiss marks on his face from Ukyo. "Can we talk?" He managed to ask.

Kagome nodded and stood across from InuYasha. She sat on one of Ukyo's giant suitcases, and put her hands in her lap.

For the first time in his life, InuYasha didn't know what to say. He couldn't say something foul to the Kagome before him. It'd only make her cry and hate him. He couldn't say too many nice things, either. They'd give her the impression that he liked her. He did like her, he really did; it was just that she wasn't _his _Kagome. She was a Kagome replacement.

Kagome looked into InuYasha amber orbs. "All you had to say is that you were engaged. I would have left you alone a long time ago." She said in a whisper. She stood to leave. She had said what she wanted to say, and felt slightly better.

InuYasha grabbed her wrist, and pulled her into his lap.

Kagome blushed at his action. "Your fiancée is right outside the door." She reminded him.

InuYasha could careless. He pulled Kagome closer to him so that her back was against his chest. "I don't care," he mumbled into her hair.

Kagome gasped and stood. She slapped InuYasha across the face. "InuYasha honey, you're a cheater!" She yelled with a pointed finger. She straitened herself and walked to the door.

"It's not what you-"

"Yes. It _is _what I think!" Kagome turned to him. Her eyes softened. 'Look what I did to him!' She said to herself, as she considered running to InuYasha and putting her hand on his bleeding cheek.

Kagome shook those thoughts away, and sighed. "You have her. You don't need me. I hope you liked the cookies." She whimpered, as she flung the door open. There, was Ukyo with a glass against the door.

Kagome shoved her aside, and ran for dear life. She didn't want to have anything to do with InuYasha. She always thought that she was the one he was going to marry. As it turned out, she was wrong.

'I'm threw with InuYasha Tashio.'

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Bri Note**- How can Kagome be threw with InuYasha, when they weren't really a couple? Ukyo's gotten her way so far. She got Kagome to admit that she didn't want to have anything to do with InuYasha. Is that possible? Will InuYasha finally tell Kagome that he loves her? Will he chase after her or not?

-This is my longest chapter yet so I hope you enjoyed it! This chapter's as long as two normal chapters put together! Chapter 30! And, I'm still alive to talk about it! Thanks for all the reviews and I hope I get lots more!

Next Time-

My Way, or the Highway

****

**xXBRiXx**


	31. My Way, or the Highway

**School of Love- Chapter 31**

**My Way, or the Highway**

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome never knew that she could run so fast. Her heart was broken for the third time in her seventeen years of living. This time, she started to think if this broken heart was broken at all. Kagome had to admit; she was used to heartache.

When her father broke her heart by hurting her, she never wanted to talk to him again. When she did end up meeting him ten years later at the diner, she was somewhat happy. The man that had been out of her life had wanted to get to know her again; atleast that's what he said.

There was a brightside out of the whole thing with her father. Kagome had discovered that she had a brother. She loved him to death and enjoyed raising him. She felt like a mother. She knew when he was trying to steal something from her room. She also knew when he'd been up all night playing video games.

When Kouga dumped her, caused her the most pain and heartache. She didn't want to have anything to do with him. But, why were the two friends? Kagome didn't know herself. He was still someone that she enjoyed talking to every once in awhile. It wasn't like they were dating. And... she'd even started hanging out with Ayame.

InuYasha wasn't like the others. Even though Kagome only remembered the good times in her memory, she wanted to be the one he said, "I Love You," to. She wanted to be the one he would marry. But, her fantasy was ruined. All thanks to Ukyo.

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks. 'Should I go talk to InuYasha honey?' She said to herself, as she took a last look at the hallway. Turning, she wiped her eyes and continued running.

She ran past her friends and enemies in the living room. She didn't care what they had to say. She could hear Ukyo and Kikyo gossiping about what an idiot she was. It was true she now realized. She was foolish to think that someone like _InuYasha Tashio_ could like her for her.

Sometimes Kagome wished that she could be like Kikyo.

Kikyo was someone with a backbone and a bad reputation. That was what most guys looked for in a girl. But... why had InuYasha chosen her?

'That's right,' Kagome said to herself, as she stopped a few feet from the frontdoor. 'Why did he choose me?' She turned to Kikyo who had a smirk on her face. 'Look at Kikyo. She looks like everything that InuYasha honey needs, but...'

Kagome flinched when a hand wrapped around her wrist. She turned, and buried her head in Sango's shoulder.

"It's okay. You go ahead and cry all you want," Sango said in a whisper, as she motioned for Miroku to get up and start the car. She figured that Kagome wanted time to herself to think about all this. She had just figured out that her boyfriend had a fiancée. If it were her in Kagome's position, she would have already beaten Miroku to a pulp; his fault or not.

Miroku nodded and stood. He grabbed a few lemon squares before walking to the frontdoor. "Nice seeing you all," he said with a small smile, as he led the way outside. He waited for Sango and Kagome to step out before closing the door behind them.

"Not to fast," Sango said in a stern tone, as she tried to walk with her arms wrapped around Kagome. "Kagome, you're gonna have to walk for awhile, okay?"

Kagome lifted her head and nodded. She wiped her tears and walked to Miroku's car. She waited for him to click the door open. Once it did, Kagome got inside and said nothing. She put on her seatbelt and leaned her head on the cold window.

Miroku got in his car, and put his key in the ignition. His car vibrated and turned on. He instantly turned off the radio. It was obvious to him that Kagome wanted it quiet. He looked at Sango with sympathy.

Sango nodded and squeezed his hand.

Miroku smiled and drove off. "You okay back there?"

When he didn't get an answer from Kagome, he assumed that she was alright. He couldn't believe what had happened to his friends. They had basically broken up. There was a good thing to all this: the _'Love' _Kagome now hated InuYasha's guts.

That _was _good... right?

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**InuYasha's Lockdown- Sick?**

"How's InuYasha?" Was the first thing that Mrs Tashio said as she entered her house. She was surprised when it was nice and quiet. She couldn't even hear Ukyo demanding orders anywhere.

"Well hello to you too," a tired Sesshomaru said under his breath. He was sitting in the living room when his step mother had arrived home from work. He was currently rubbing his temples with his claw.

"By that tone in voice I'm guessing that something happened?" Mrs Tashio asked with interest, as she took a seat. "Is it why it's so quiet in here?"

Sesshomaru ran a claw threw his hair and nodded. "Ukyo's been trying to get your idiot son out of his room since this morning. It..."

"Worries you," Mrs Tashio finished for her step son. "He should since you're his brother. Now, tell me what happened with Kagome and Kikyo." She said with a crossed arms. "Don't you try to deny it. I've been a mother for over 18 years."

"How'd you know?" Sesshomaru asked. As he watched the sigh exit his step mother's mouth, he knew that Kagome's mother had called her and filled her in on all the details.

"Simple. Ex-girlfriend found out that the ex-boyfriend had a fiancée. Girlfriend shows up and gets her heart broken. Girlfriend runs away with tears; the sidekicks left with her." Sesshomaru said with a sigh. All he wanted to do was watch TV in peace. But, he couldn't since he could make out InuYasha's quiet sobs and cursing with his keen sense of hearing.

"Poor Kagome," Mrs Tashio said, as she heard a rustle from upstairs. "What's Ukyo doing?"

"She won't let me get a mile near the kitchen. She says that she's making dinner. Before you open your mouth and say that she's a guest, she _insisted_. Right now she's upstairs trying to get InuYasha out of his room with little success."

Mrs Tashio nodded. "I suppose I'll go talk to-"

"Don't," Sesshomaru said as his ear twitched.

"Why shouldn't I? I'm his mother and he's hurting!" Mrs Tashio yelled while putting her hands on her hips.

"I know that. I'm listening to your son call himself a bastard," Sesshomaru said with a grin. He didn't expect to get a bump on his head.

"Using _my _son for your amusement is cruel!" Mrs Tashio hollered, as a smile crept on her face. "No matter how adorible it is." With that, she made her way upstairs; hoping to clear all the mess her stupid son caused.

As she made her way upstairs, she already knew what she was going to say to InuYasha. She played it in her head a dozen times, hoping that it made sense. 'He's old enough to know.' She said to herself, as she stepped onto the second floor of her house.

Mrs Tashio turned left, and walked down the hall. She spotted Ukyo sitting against InuYasha's door, and put on a smile. "Ukyo dear?" She said, as she knelt down. Oh how she wished she'd changed out of her heels first.

"InuYasha's not coming out. He's been in there for hours," Ukyo said, as she pointed to InuYasha's door. "He's not answering to my calls."

Mrs Tashio pretended to understand. She knew exactly how to get InuYasha out of his room. "Why not give his old mother a try?" She said with a smile.

Ukyo shook her head. "I want to get him out! I'm going to be his wife soon!" She complained.

Mrs Tashio didn't know if that was a threat or a compliment. She tried to think of something fast. "Sesshomaru tells me that you're making dinner, correct? Did you-"

"I almost forgot!" Ukyo yelled as she stood. She dusted herself off before running down the stairs. "Watch it!" She yelled to Sesshomaru who was coming up the stairs.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, and licked the liquid that had fallen on his claw. He made his way towards his step mother with a confused look on his face.

"Is there a reason why you had me bring this? You do realize that I was seconds away from being caught in the kitchen?" He said with a glare, as he gave Mrs Tashio the ramen.

"Thank you," she said as she took it from him. "If this doesn't get InuYasha out I don't know what will."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"You _do _know what time is it?" Sesshomaru informed his step mother, as he dipped a finger in the ramen. It was freezing.

"I know. We've been out here for hours," she said with concern, as he heard a rustling sound come from inside InuYasha's room. "Sweetheart, is that you?"

No answer.

"I've just about had enough of this," Sesshomaru said with a growl as he stood. He flexed one of his claws and slipped a nail inbetween a door joint.

"Don't. Barging into his room won't do us anything; or him." Mrs Tashio said with a sigh. She got on her knees, and put her ear to the door. The rustling had stopped. "InuYasha?"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and thought. "Is there anything with her scent in the house?"

"If you're talking about Kagome, check everywhere. She's here just as much as InuYasha's at her house." Mrs Tashio said with a smile. "It's part of their bond."

Again, Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "Foolish thoughts," he said with a snarl, as Kagome's scent filled his nose. He snapped his fingers. "Why didn't I think of it sooner?"

He left his step mother to think whatever she wanted and ran downstairs. He opened the closet and snickered.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"What are you doing with InuYasha's jacket?" Mrs Tashio asked, as Sesshomaru walked towards her.

Sesshomaru said nothing. He had a wide grin on his face. He stepped infront of InuYasha's door and held the jacket up. 'This'll work for sure.'

Three seconds later, the door swung open. "Give it back!" A cracked voice yelled. No other than InuYasha. Thanks to Ukyo's _abusive _feeding style, he had thrown up her breakfast after Kagome had left him.

He wasn't evil. Of course he was going to chase after her, if he hadn't thrown up right then and there. Passing out after that really wasn't the way to end a terrible day...

"You need to eat something," his mother warned him.

"No!" InuYasha yelled as he turned to the side. He didn't know how, but in a flash, his back was on the floor; he was facing the ceiling.

"Don't be too hard on him," Mrs Tashio said to Sesshomaru.

For the hundredth time that day, Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. He simply had his younger brother under arrest. His claws were wrapped around his wrists, and his knees were on his legs. He hated resorting to violence; especially violence with family. "Get the ramen."

Mrs Tashio already had it in hand. She twirled her fork, and held it over her son's closed mouth. "Open up."

InuYasha cringed at the words. He was being fed abusively again. He wasn't in the mood to eat. Food disgusted him. Looking at his face that resembled his father's disgusted him more.

"No-"

That 'no', was enough for Mrs Tashio to shove the ramen down InuYasha's throat. "I thought ramen was your favorite?"

InuYasha didn't dare swallow. His stomach was flipping out again. It seemed that Ukyo's breakfast hadn't gone all the way threw his system.

Sesshomaru watched as his brother's face turned slightly green. He quickly got off and watched as InuYasha let it out.

"Gross."

"Is that all you have to say?!" Mrs Tashio yelled. "It's 4:40am and your brother's throwing up all over the place!"

Sesshomaru's ear twitched.

"Disgusting."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Shilajit: The Sacred Soma-**

"Where could he have gone?" Mrs Tashio asked the next morning, as she opened InuYasha's blindes.

There wasn't an InuYasha in sight.

"He couldn't have gotten far. He still has the sick smell in his scent." Sesshomaru said as he rubbed his eyes. It was barely past 8:00. He hadn't gotten alot of sleep that night; taking it that he had to hold InuYasha's hair back while he puked until there wasn't anything left to puke.

Sighing, Sesshomaru held his arms out. Once his step mother was in his embrace, he wrapped his arms around her and listened to the silent whimpers.

"Where's my baby?!" She yelled, as she punched him in the chest.

Sesshomaru let out a puff of hot air, and cursed InuYasha; wherever he was.

'Stupid brother.'

&&&&&&&&&&&&

InuYasha clutched the steering wheel of his car; hesitating. He was standing outside the place he swore he'd never go to again.

'For Kagome,' InuYasha said to himself with a small smile. He opened his car door and got out. Taking one step on the sidewalk could be risky.

"What am I thinking," InuYasha said with a chuckle. He stepped on the pavement. Looking at the steps that led to his destination, he was on his way. Every step he took, the more his smile widened. Hopefully the man he was going to see would know what to do in his situation.

It seemed like hours before InuYasha stepped onto Higurashi shrine. It was strangely quiet, and he didn't have a headache. "Wonder where the scent pellets went to?" He asked himself, as he heard sweeping.

InuYasha knew that he was intruding, but he needed to speak with Kagome's grandfather.

He walked to where the sweeping was coming from, and stopped dead in his tracks. There was Grandpa. He was sweeping with his back facing him.

"Is there something that you want, half demon?" Grandpa sneered as he turned. He had the look of amusement on his face.

InuYasha didn't trust it. "What happened to the scent pellets?" He asked as he took a step forward. He didn't feel dizzy. He took another. He felt fine. InuYasha didn't know that a smile had formed on his face.

"I understand that you and Kagome aren't seeing eye to eye. That's what I wanted, so I'm happy." Grandpa said with a laugh. "You were a fool to date someone as violent as Kagome! I'm surprised that you're still alive!"

"What are you talking about?" InuYasha asked. He knew that Kagome was violent with slapping _him _across the face, and calling _him _a bastard, and kicking _him _in the balls which she had done once or twice in their relationship. The second time InuYasha was lucky enough to catch her foot just in time.

"Kagome's not the one to mess with when it comes to her own matters. That's something that you need to learn." Grandpa explained. "You want to tell me why you came to see me on this beautiful morning?"

InuYasha nodded. "I need your help."

"Unless it has anything to do with my little Kagome, no." Grandpa said with crossed arms.

"It does."

Grandpa dropped his broom. He left InuYasha and started walking to one of the shrine houses. He signaled for him to follow.

InuYasha never really got a chance to see the shrine up close. It was... old. It looked like it was from 500 years ago; literally. Atleast the buildings were still standing.

InuYasha remembered when Kagome had told him that if anything ever happened to the shrine that her grandpa'd go down with it; literally.

Now, InuYasha believed it; literally.

Kagome had also told him that she used to live at the shrine with her father. Whenever her mother'd leave on an acting job or something, she'd help her grandfather around the shrine. She said that she had fun when she was a child. But, as she got older, better things started interesting her.

"We can talk in here," Grandpa said as he opened a shrine door. It was the room where he had talked to Kagome about the Sacred Jewel. His files were all filed and arranged to the side. There was a mat in the center. Grandpa sat on it and made himself comfortable.

InuYasha noticed the box full of jewels that resembled the one he'd gotten Kagome. He took a seat infront of the man. He didn't know where to start.

"Is it advice you want or an answer?" Grandpa asked as he saw the look on InuYasha's face; the look of the sick.

"You came here when you knew that you're ill?" He asked.

InuYasha nodded. "I don't give a damn about myself. I just wanna get Kagome back to normal."

Grandpa clapped his hands. "You're not as bad as I thought you were! Sure, you're a demon, but you're half human! What can I help you with?"

InuYasha smiled and reached into his pockets. He pulled out the bottles that he'd swiped from when all his friends had been gathered in Kagome's room. He hoped that nobody had noticed them missing.

"Kagome's been getting these bottles and taking them. They all do something weird to her and I wanna stop it."

Grandpa eyed the bottles. "There's one missing."

"I know. I'm scared that whoever's giving her these gives her _Hope _next." InuYasha said with a sigh.

"Shilajit," Grandpa said with a snapped fingers.

"You didn't have to go _there_! Sure, I say shit in almost every sentence I say but-"

"Not that you stupid demon! Shilajit: The Sacred Soma. It's the answer to all your problems."

InuYasha blinked twice. 'The old man didn't say shit? What's he talking about? Shilajit? What the hell's that got to do with all this?' He said to himself, as he prepared himself for an explaination.

"Aren't you friends with Miroku Kazzana?" Grandpa asked as he rubbed his temples. Why had children this generation become so stupid?

InuYasha nodded. "He's my bestfriend."

"I know his mother. Miroku's family comes from hundreds of years of brillant monks. Shilajit is the thing that you need. It cures the whole body from disease. It was used in the feudal era. Does your _simple _mind understand?"

InuYasha rubbed his chin. "So you're saying that all I gotta do is give Kagome shilajit and she'll stop chasing after me and baking me cookies?" He asked with hope. Wait. Hope?

InuYasha gasped. He had said Hope. He meant it, too. Hope was slowly coming back to him and he had missed it; much to his dismay. Never had he really known what Hope was until he lost it; much to his dismay again.

Grandpa nodded. "It's over 3,000 years old. It's purify's the mind as well as the soul. Talk to Miroku or his mother about it. After all, shilajit means 'destroyer of weaknesses'."

He noticed the look of sympathy on InuYasha's face.

"Just to let you know that I'm not doing this for you. Kagome's my granddaughter and I don't want her to think of me the way she thinks of my son. For some reason... you remind me alot of him. Leading to why I don't like you, nor trust you."

InuYasha thought about jumping to his feet and screaming at the frail old man. He decided against it. Instead, he bit his tongue; hard. "Thank... you."

"For the insult or the shilajit?" Grandpa asked with interest.

"...both," InuYasha said as he stood. "Mr Higurashi?" He asked, as he put a claw behind his head.

"Yes?" Grandpa asked. He was surprised at the way InuYasha was referring to him. 'Maybe he's not so bad after all...'

InuYasha gulped. "Were you serious about saying I'm just like your son?"

"Yes, why?" Grandpa asked with the least interest.

InuYasha felt somewhat offended. "I know all the stuff that he did to Kagome and her family and I'd-"

"My son wasn't always bad. When he was your age, he was just like you. A daredevil, comic, and a... what do you young people call it? A player? That's it. He was a player and that's how he won Kagome's mother's heart. Don't turn out like Adacus," he said with a sigh, "he's a good boy and so are you." He added a smile.

InuYasha nodded. He straightened his back out and made his way towards the door. "I'll keep that in mind."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**_Love _Turned to _Hate_-**

Kagome opened her eyes and stretched. She was still in her dress from the previous day; she could careless. She didn't care about anything but InuYasha. She also knew that she had slept past 4:00. She had also missed making breakfast for her family.

She felt it strange that she was feeling this way. She felt like someone was ripping her heart out.

"I can't, I'm busy... yes, watching Kagome-sama sleep is important... what do you mean she's got Sango?!... I know that she's not going anywhere... you sure that it's _really _important?... you sure?... my god, when did you get so grouchy?... since this morning, huh?... fine. I'm coming."

Miroku sighed and hung up his phone. He looked at Kagome's face. She didn't look well at all. He didn't expect her to since he had carried her up to her room after she fell asleep in his car when he was driving her home the day before.

He couldn't imagine how she was feeling.

Miroku stood and set a hand on Sango's shoulder. He turned her to the left and gently kissed her on the lips.

"Here's where I leave you. It seems that InuYasha's being demanding today."

Sango nodded and leaned on his shoulder. "When isn't he?" She mumbled as she sighed. "What about Kagome-chan? I don't know how to help her?" She said in a whisper.

Miroku looked at the dazed Kagome on her bed. She was sitting with her legs crossed and her hands in her lap.

"Just... try and help her. I'll be doing the same with InuYasha."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**The Cure- It'll Work... or Not?**

InuYasha drove down the street to Miroku's house. He was hoping to get answers. No, he didn't want his answers over the phone. He was always known to always get his way; always. No matter when or what it was about, or the time.

That was the drag about him. He hated it, but when things didn't go his way, he tended to be grouchy.

That never happened with Kagome.

He made sure of it.

InuYasha rubbed his temples and stopped at a red light. He looked to the right. It was a couple he remembered from high school. They were happily holding hands.

'Happy? What the hell does that mean anyways?'

InuYasha was confused. Happy? He couldn't remember the last time he spoke or said that word to himself. He put 'find out the definition of happy' in the memory part of his heart.

Yes, he went by the human characteristics.

"Mikoto! Don't! We're in public!" The girl yelled, as she giggled. She wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck and kissed him on the neck.

InuYasha rolled his eyes at them. "Such stupid idiots," he mumbled as the light turned green. He hated himself for saying those words. That was him and Kagome after they'd gotten done with one of their daily tussles.

InuYasha smiled at that. He won most of the battles. All he had to do was make Kagome blush. It seemed to work all the time, too. He never knew that he had the power... but boy did it feel good. He felt like a king, a _god_.

InuYasha kicked his ass into gear and tried to clear his mind. He took a claw off his steering wheel and put it on a piece of black string around his neck. He pulled it out of his shirt and sighed. Kagome's jewel.

The _'Love' _Kagome didn't know that he had it.

InuYasha started to wonder if she even knew he had it. He even started wondering if she knew it was even her's.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"InuYasha, hi, what brings you here?" Mrs Kazzana asked as she opened the door to the boy who was like her second son. She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around him. She gave him a big hug and stared at his neck.

"Is wearing women's jewelry the new style?" She asked with a giggle. "It's so pretty. Where'd you get it?"

InuYasha smiled and closed the door behind him. "It's Kagome's,' he said under his breath, "is Miroku home?"

Mrs Kazzana shook her head. "Don't you worry. He just called and said that he's on his way. He said that there's something wrong with Kagome. I hope it's not serious," she said with worry. She led InuYasha to the living room and sat him on the couch.

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

She was surprised when InuYasha nodded.

"What do you know about shilajit?" He asked with Hope; again. His insides smiled. He was going to have to get used to using Hope.

'What the hell happened to that nagging Kagome voice?' He said to himself, as he put a claw on his head. Nope. He didn't hear anything; zip; zero; nada.

He smiled when Miroku walked threw the door. He didn't know how, but a laugh escaped his lips.

Miroku had a black eye and tousled hair. There was a scratch on his arm and his cheek was sore.

InuYasha decided not to say anything; his laughter would speak _for _him.

"Shut your ass or I'll shut it for you," Miroku said with a glare, as he sat across from his bestfriend. "Is there a reason why I'm here?" He rubbed his eyes when all he got was a smile from InuYasha. He had gone threw hell. No. Darker than hell. He had gone threw the Grin Reaper's killing. All thanks to _Kagome Higurashi_.

All little Miroku wanted to do was leave her to go home but _noooo... _she had to beat the shit out of him. 'So much for the lovely Kagome.'

"What do you know about shilajit?" InuYasha asked again.

Miroku gasped and turned to his mother who was sitting next to him. He assumed that InuYasha had asked her, since her face had a white tint to it.

"Shilajit is a healing formula used in the feduel era. Why are you asking for such a thing?" He asked for his mother. He could read her like a book. Eversince his father had died and left him in change of her, they had become more like friends than mother and son.

"That's what Kagome's grandpa asked me to ask you," InuYasha said with a smile. He was trying to be nice. By the look on Mrs Kazzana and Miroku's faces, he knew that they didn't know shit about it. Only stories.

"T-There's another way," Mrs Kazzana spoke up. "You could join the bond."

"What's that mean?" InuYasha asked. He hoped, no... _pleaded _that she wasn't talking about sleeping with Kagome.

'Should I be talking to his mother about this?' Mrs Kazzana said to herself, as she held her hands up. "Don't think about _that_, what I mean is... do you two have something that bounds you together?"

"Like what?" InuYasha asked. He was slowly understanding what she was telling him.

"It could be anything that both of you have. Like the jackets she constantly loses or-"

InuYasha's small intention span turned on. He ignored Miroku's words and thought of some of the things that he'd given Kagome.

There was the jacket, the jacket after that, the jacket after that, the jacket after that, the jacket after that, and the jacket after _that_.

There were also hundreds of jackets after that, but other things were filling his mind that he'd given Kagome.

There was the watch; but she'd given that back.

There was the chain; but she'd given that back, too.

InuYasha rubbed his temples. He was confused. He gripped the Shikon Jewel and thought some more.

He got it.

His rosery and her jewel.

"What about these?" He asked, as he pointed to his neck. "I got the jewel for her, and she cursed me with the rosery."

Mrs Kazzana and Miroku exchanged smiles. "Those work."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Kagome's Surprise- The Voice Within**

Sango watched as Kagome folded a load of clean laundry. She gasped when Kagome threw a pink top at her. "That's yours."

Sango nodded and gripped the clothing. It was her's that she let Kagome borrow before all this mess with the potions originated.

"Kagome-chan, what are you doing today besides cleaning your house?" She asked with a smile. "I was hoping that we'd get to do something. You know, just the two of us. If you're not up to it I-" she stopped when Kagome dropped a pair of Souta's pants from her hands.

What shocked her the most, was the Kagome was smiling.

"Sure, I'd love to." She said with a giggle, as she picked up Souta's pants. She shook her head and started folding.

"I can't get InuYasha honey out of my mind. I know that he'll be happy with Ukyo and Kikyo... so I've got to deal with it. I just don't know why he didn't tell me. I feel like I've wasted all my time on him," she said with a sigh. Never in her day had her life been so depressing.

Sango gasped. "So you knew that you two were dating?" She asked.

Kagome nodded.

_"Do you enjoy making me chase after you?"_

_"Tell me. It can't be anything that I wouldn't already know."_

_"Do you think we'll be together for awhile?"_

Kagome held her head in her hands and plopped her rear on the floor. Her head was banging and she wanted it to stop. 'Kagome, what's the matter?'

'There it is again,' Kagome said to herself, as she wrapped her arms around her head. The InuYasha voice was back.

'You okay?'

'Who are you?' Kagome asked, as she clamped her eyes shut. The more she talked to InuYasha, the more her head hurt.

She didn't know why, but tears had started to fall. 'What's wrong with me?'

'Why don't _you _tell me?' The voice asked. 'You've been pretty out of it for the past two weeks.'

'What do you mean?' Kagome asked. She had no idea that she was 'out of it'. What did that mean anyways? Kagome didn't have a clue.

The pounding got louder.

'How the hell do you not know who this is?! We've only been dating for 3 1/2 months! I guess they weren't that important to you... anyways, you've been nuts for the past two weeks. First, you completely forget who the hell I am. Then, you change and hate me. After that, you suddenly love me? I want the old Kagome back.' The voice said, as it let out a puff of hot air.

"I don't get it," Kagome said as she opened her eyes. "How'd I get on the floor?"

Sango sighed with relief. She thought that Kagome had really lost it. She couldn't wait to call InuYasha and Miroku. She had found out information about Kagome: she remembered InuYasha... but only the good times.

"Kagome-chan? Need help?" She asked as she held her hand out.

Kagome lifted her head and wiped her tears. She took Sango's hand and flattened out her pink dress.

That was Sango's cue to start pestering. "Do you remember when you and InuYasha weren't talking? It was right after you two started dating."

Kagome's head started hurting again. "Stop it," she said in a whisper as she collapsed on the floor.

'Kagome!'

Sango rubbed her hands together. "This isn't how I'd planned on kidnapping you... but it works," she said with a smile. She reached into her purse for her cellphone.

"Miroku?... it's Sango... I'm fine, but I need a favor... call InuYasha... WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE JUST LEFT?!... GO GET HIM NOW!... I don't care if you're still sore! Get him now or I'll put Kagome on you!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**The Encounter Between InuYasha-**

_InuYasha looked out into the sunset. He was at the beach and it was a beautiful day. There were seagulls in the air that seemed to be forming themselves into a large heart._

_People were leaving and coming to the beach at the same time; not like InuYasha cared. He had the privilege... taken that he was on a ferry and watching them with pity. 'Hope they get skin cancer.' He suddenly wondered how the hell he got on a ferry in the first place._

_He looked down at himself. He was wearing a pair of tan shorts that went down to his knees and a red polo shirt._

_He rolled his eyes at himself. Oh how nerdy he looked._

_He didn't have a care in the world. All he had and wanted was the thing in his arms._

_He had everything that he could ever imagine; literally. She had the hair, she had the body, she had the face, she had the attitude. And... he loved her._

_Brushing a few strands of hair out of her face, he kissed her on the neck._

_"InuYasha, I love you." She said with a smile._

_InuYasha smirked at her. She had just said that she loved him. He was just going to tell her that himself. Strange how the world words._

_...nah._

_He wasn't that stupid._

_InuYasha turned, and smiled at his love. Looking into her brown eyes, he pecked her on the cheek. That was it: he was in heaven. He had the perfect girl, the perfect life, and the perfect son._

_Wait... SON?_

_A maid appeared out of nowhere. She had an Ayame resemblance._

_InuYasha watched as she knelt before him. Somehow... he liked it. Never in his life had he been treated like the god he believed he was._

_"The baby's crying," she said with a bow._

_InuYasha mentally smacked himself. 'What baby?' _

_What reality TV show was he on? Nanny 911?_

_He didn't know how, but his arms worked on their own. They squeezed his love tighter to him. He nuzzled the crotch of her neck and grabbed the Shikon jewel from under her shirt._

_"Ukyo... I love you, too-"_

_SPLASH!_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&_

InuYasha's eyes snapped open. He felt like he had just wet himself. He looked down and rolled his eyes. 'Typical.' He said to himself, as he stretched his arms. Falling asleep in a tree was something he should really get to checking off his _not _to do list.

"InuYasha! You've been sleeping for two hours!" Two whining voices yelled. No other than Shippo and Souta.

InuYasha rolled his eyes and held his head. He had just experienced the freakiest dream of his life. 'Me and Ukyo... married?!'

InuYasha looked down from the tree in his backyard. It had always been a habit that he refused to live in a house without a tree in it. He didn't know why, but when he was in a tree, he felt peaceful. It was just like being in Kagome's presence.

InuYasha suddenly realized the wet feeling in his pants. He looked down and sighed. There was a smashed pink substance. A water balloon.

It wasn't that InuYasha didn't care, because he did, it was just that he was in an awkward stage in his 18 years of living.

He was currently working like a hog to get Kagome to remember him. He was also in an uncomfortable stage; taken that there was a girl walking around his house that claimed to be his fiancée. That was what scared him the most.

Wait. But there's _more_.

He'd be leaving for college in three weeks; without Kagome. She'd be going to a college in Kyoko; away from him. That problem pretty much dug deep into his heart.

He still hadn't gotten to asking Sesshomaru about keeping a long distance relationship. It would cross his mind... but he wouldn't ask. It always seemed that eversince the whole fiancée fiasco, Sesshomaru had been ignoring him. He wanted to know why.

InuYasha let out a yawn and hopped out of the tree. He landed gracefully on the grass. Something heavy crashed against him.

Before he knew it... his back was against the ground.

"InuYasha! I just got done making dinner so you can eat whenever you want!" Ukyo said with a smile, as she clutched to her one true love.

InuYasha rolled his eyes. It was much to his dismay that Ukyo didn't see. 'Damn,' he said to himself, as he considered playing Ukyo's game.

"Ukyo?"

"Yes, sweetheart? Is there anything I can do for you?" Ukyo asked with a giggle. She never knew that being in love could be so neat.

For the first time since InuYasha knew Ukyo existed, he smiled at her. "Would you like to come to the park with me?"

Time to put the plan in motion.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Yes, he's in. I don't know where he is, but I sent Shippo and Souta looking for him." Mrs Tashio said with a smile, as she let Miroku into her house.

"Oh, hello Makito," she said with a smile, "what can I help you with?" She asked. She didn't notice that Mrs Kazzana was standing infront of her.

"Fine, Azula. You mind if we discuss this over coffee?" She asked with a smile. "It's rather important and concerns InuYasha."

Mrs Tashio nodded and closed the door behind her female friend.

"Did he do something?" She asked with worry, as she made her way to the kitchen.

Mrs Kazzana followed. "Yes and no," she said with shrugged shoulders. "He asked me to tell him about something."

"What would that _something _be?"

Mrs Kazzana jumped at the voice. She didn't notice that Sesshomaru was in the kitchen reading the newspaper.

She quickly shook her head and took a seat across from him.

"Does it have something to do with joining InuYasha and Kagome's bond?" Sesshomaru asked.

Mrs Kazzana gasped. "H-How... did you know?" She stuttered.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "He could have just used shilajit... but it doesn't exist anymore. The only other option was for him to go and see Kagome's grandfather and get the information himself. Then, he obviously went to see you." He said with crossed arms.

"Impressive," was all Mrs Kazzana could say.

"Impressive as in he called Kagome's grandfather and asked about shilajit himself," Mrs Tashio said under her breath, as she launched a spoon at her step son.

"You just had to ruin my moment," Sesshomaru grumbled as he caught the silverware.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Miroku shook his head at the bickering adults, and made his way towards the backyard. By heart he knew that his bestfriend liked to occupy himself in trees when he was in deep thought.

What he saw shocked him.

"INUYASHA!" He yelled as he opened the door. "JUST WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" He exclaimed, hoping to get someone's attention from inside the house.

When nobody moved from their places in the kitchen, he rolled his eyes. Getting InuYasha in trouble would take a great amount of thought. Or, he could always just tell Kagome once she was back to normal.

InuYasha wanted to say something, he really did, but he couldn't. Ukyo was so close to his chest that he was forced to breathe from his mouth to get oxygen.

"Miroku, go away. InuYasha and I'd like some alone time," Ukyo said with a glare. She got off of InuYasha and stood. "We're going to the park."

"Great! I'm going with you!" Miroku said with a smile.

"No-"

"I insist!" Miroku said with a grin. He went to InuYasha's side, and knocked him upside the head. He leaned down to him and grabbed his ears that he was told never in the hell to touch. "Sango's taking Kagome-sama to the park as we speak. She's still out cold so it buy's you some time."

InuYasha gasped and nodded. "What about Ukyo?"

"Bewildering her won't be that much of a challenge," Miroku said with a cracked smile. "Remember that this is your last chance. Even though it's going to kill you to do it, you've got to."

Again, InuYasha nodded. "But, I don't want to."

"You _have _to. You've got to... break her heart."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Square One- "Pleasure Isn't Priceless"**

"Okay, okay, who else wants to see InuYasha get beaten to death?" Miroku asked as he held his hand out. He watched the look on Mrs Tashio's, his mother's, Sesshomaru's, Shippo's, and Souta's faces.

"We have to _PAY _to watch?!" They all yelled.

"Hold that," Miroku said as he put his finger in the air. He dug into his pocket for his ringing cellphone. "Hello, thanks for calling. You've just called _Miroku's Bidding_ where our motto is 'Pleasure Isn't Priceless'."

"Cut the crap Miroku," Kouga growled into the phone. "Where's InuYasha talking to Kagome?"

"That'll be $5.00. Anyother information will cost you extra."

"How about I break your face?!" Kouga yelled. "Look. I wanna see the mutt get beaten just as much as the next guy, but I wanna make sure that Kagome's okay. You never know when she needs a shoulder to cry on after she finds out that her boyfriend has a fiancée."

"Fine. For saying that I'll only charge you $2.50," Miroku said with a grin. "Just because you _care _doesn't mean you get privlages."

"Okay already! Just where the hell is InuYasha meeting her?" Kouga asked. He couldn't believe that he was brung down so fast.

"At the park," Miroku said with a sigh.

"Wait. Where at the-"

(BEEP BEEP BEEP)

Miroku sighed and put his phone back in his pocket. He lifted his head and smiled at his friends. "Who's next?"

In the end, he ended up with $70, and a large bump on his head. But that wasn't all he was getting at $20 per adult (18 and older) and $5 per child (newborn-17); he was getting much more from all the people her _personally _invited to the clash between two lovers.

"Alright people! Gather around! It's about to start!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. He had finished collecting all his money, and couldn't help but laugh at how good he was at ripping people off. He ended up with $425 and an IOU.

What really surprised him were how many people that actually wanted to see InuYasha get hurt. He didn't, but it was for the money...

"MIROKU KAZZANA! JUST WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Sango yelled, as she put her hands on her hips. She had been around for several minutes watching as her boyfriend hustled people.

Miroku mentally cursed himself. "Hi, sweetheart," he said with a cracked smile.

Sango stormed up infront of him. "Are you _charging _people to watch InuYasha die?!"

"Maybe, why do you ask?" Miroku asked, as he put a hand on his chin.

Sango rolled her eyes and glared at him. He'd explode... soon.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M RAISING MONEY FOR OUR FUTURE BABY?!" Miroku yelled. "YOU CAN'T BLAME ME FOR WANTING TO BE A GOOD FATHER!"

Sango exhaled and grabbed him by the collar. She dragged him away from the crowd of people with video camera's.

She stopped when they were a good distance away. "I set her down on the stool where they first did their project."

Miroku kissed her on the cheek and smiled. When he saw the look on her face, he gave her half the money.

"What now?" Sango asked, as she greedily thought of how she was going to spend the money in her hands.

"We wait for InuYasha to finish his walk with Ukyo," Miroku simply said. "All there's left to do is pray that they're both not being stupid today."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**The Ballad of InuYasha and Kagome-**

Ukyo smiled and grasped InuYasha's arm tighter to her chest. It was a beautiful day to be walking down the park trail. The whole place was emtpy. Ukyo could sometimes swear that she'd hear giggles coming from behind some trees. "InuYasha?"

"Yes?" InuYasha asked with a fake smile. He chose not to mention that the girl walking with him was peircing her nails into his flesh.

"Do you think we'll be together for awhile?"

InuYasha mentally collasped in his brain. 'That's the same thing that I asked Kagome.' He remembered it, too. It was when she'd come to see him and he was in his backyard.

That was the place where he first wanted to tell Kagome that he loved her. But, the gods _had _to produce a fox demon named Shippo to ruin the moment.

Something about that made him blush. He memorized that way Kagome was looking at him. He couldn't tell if it was love or lust in her eyes. Either way, he wanted it.

He looked at Ukyo who was grinning at him.

"I know what that face means! It means that you're going to accept your responsibility as my husband!" She said with a squeal.

That was it.

InuYasha was finished. The façade that he had forced his body to adapt to; crumbled. He let out a loud growl.

Ukyo stepped away from him, and socked him in the eye. "Don't you start acting like a dog around me, you got that?!" She demanded.

InuYasha glared at her. She was now on his hate list; which he had to find the time to make in the future.

He didn't care that there was blood leaking from his eye. He could smell Kagome's scent in the distance and wanted to get to her asap. But, of course, hope wouldn't let him: for it was given to the girl that he couldn't stand.

Thank god that Sango came to the rescue; but not for him.

"Ukyo!" Sango yelled, as she waved her hand in the air. She ran to the girl that she was paid to act as a friend to. "You wanna go get some ice cream?" She asked with a smile, as she took a few moments to catch her breath. When Ukyo wasn't looking, she scooted to InuYasha and pulled on his hair. "Go find Kagome... NOW."

With a simple nod, InuYasha was gone in a flash.

Sango waited for him to disappear. It was clear to her that he had already known that Kagome was at the park; still unconscious after falling on her head in her living room.

"No, thank you. Do you know what ice cream does to you?!" Ukyo yelled. "Besides, I should get to InuYasha. I'm waiting for an apology from him." She said with a smile.

"You can't do-"

"I SAID I'M GOING TO FIND HIM! I DON'T WANNA HEAR ANOTHER WORD OF IT!" Ukyo yelled. "LET'S GET ONE THING STRAIT: I'M IN CONTROL. GOT IT?"

When she got a gulp and a nod from Sango, she took off into a run to make her love apoligize to her for being cruel.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

InuYasha ran as fast as his legs could take him. By inhaling the air he knew that he was getting closer to his destination; Kagome. He also knew that Ukyo was chasing after him.

Rolling his eyes, InuYasha walked threw a group of bushes that separated the kid's park from the track. Walking threw the track without a care in the world, he saw her.

InuYasha knew that slouched form by heart. He knew that she wasn't awake, too. He silently hopped over the bench she was occupied in, and stared at her beautiful face. A smile crept on his lips. He knelt down before her, and gently kissed her on the cheek. He gasped when her eyes fluttered open. He quickly turned away from her and sat.

He flattened his ears against his skull and waited for her to say sit. When she didn't, he opened his eyes, to find her in a sitting position.

"You okay?" He managed to ask. He still didn't trust the _'Love' _Kagome fully. She could turn on him at any moment.

Kagome nodded and held her head. "Where... am I?" She asked, as she sheilded her eyes from the sunset.

InuYasha gobbled all the spit in his mouth, and sighed. "I need to talk to you."

Before Kagome could get a word out, lips came crashing against hers.

InuYasha didn't know this but... he was crying. He didn't want to break his love's heart to get her back to normal. But, if it would save her; he had to.

"I hate you," he said in a whisper, as he broke the kiss.

Who knew that simply saying, "I hate you," would make a girl break down so fast?

InuYasha watched as a tear fell down Kagome's cheek. He had to go on. "I HATE YOU AND I NEVER WANNA SEE YOU AGAIN!"

More tears fell.

"YOU'RE JUST LIKE KIKYO!" He yelled as he clutched his fists. God how he hated himself. "YOU'RE A SLUT WHO NEEDS TO GET A LIFE AND STOP CHASING AFTER ME!"

Forcing himself to calm down after yelling at Kagome, InuYasha went to strait out insults. "Did I ever tell you that you're alot fatter than Kikyo, too?"

Kagome slapped a hand over her mouth in shock. How on earth could she have fallen for such a jerk?

Kagome looked him in the eyes. She gasped. His eyes were just as serious as his words. It was the first time she noticed his right eye. There was blood dripping down his chin and it nauseated her.

She turned away from him and let him continue with his insults. She wanted to know how he felt and how he wanted her to change.

Something pink caught her eye. It was more like a shimmer.

Kagome looked at InuYasha's neck, and reached for the pink ball that she remembered from somewhere. "This is mine," she said in a whisper as she tugged on it.

"No, it's not, sweetheart. It belongs to my girlfriend." InuYasha said without a care in the world. It wasn't true. He did care.

'Kagome, I need you to say something.'

Kagome put a hand on her forehead. 'Not again. What do you want from me?!'

'You see the rosery around my neck?' the InuYasha voice asked.

Kagome nodded. 'What about it?'

'I need you to take the jewel from me and say... sit.'

Kagome mentally laughed. 'Why would I say it? It's not like saying it is going to make you stop yelling at me.'

'Trust me, do it, before I say something that'll really hurt your feelings.'

Kagome knew that what the voice had said was a threat. She shook her head and looked at the jewel. 'I can't. You've got a grip on it.' She said to the voice, as she glared at InuYasha's claw. It was wrapped around the string.

'Flatter me.'

'What's that supposed to mean?! You do know that you have a fiancée?!' Kagome yelled to the voice. Was the voice as stupid as the person?

'Just try something that you'd normally try on me!'

Kagome thought hard. She couldn't think of anything. It was like there was a door with a key that she couldn't find. The door had a smiley face and was laughing at her. "Foolish girl! Think of something fast!" It yelled at her.

'You can do it!'

Kagome was happy that the voice was encouraging her. Thinking fast, she did the one thing that came naturally to her. She scooted her body closer to InuYasha's, and put a warm hand on his cheek. Using her thumb to mollify him, she gracefully hopped into his lap.

'Nice work,' the voice said with a snicker. 'Get the jewel! I'm not holding it anymore!'

Kagome took her eyes away from InuYasha, and looked at his neck again. His claw wasn't wrapped around it anymore. Instead, the claw was on her hip.

She ignored the sensation going threw her mind, and grabbed the jewel. 'Now what?' She beckoned.

'You did it? Great! Now, hurry and get out of my lap!' the voice warned her.

Nodding, Kagome pushed InuYasha down and got out of his embrace. She quickly stood and took time to catch her breath. 'Say it now!'

Kagome put a hand on her shoulder. "You mean sit?" She said out loud.

The jewel in her hand turned a bright pink.

CRASH!

Kagome looked to where the crash came from, and gasped. There, was InuYasha; face slammed on the ground.

'See? That's how you always put me in my place,' the voice said with a sigh. 'It hurts like hell, though.'

'You're saying that I do this all the time?!' Kagome yelled at him. 'How could you stand being near me?!'

The voice thought hard. 'I guess that... I just got so used to you being around me. You do realize that when I first saw you I hated you? Nothing personal, it was just that me and Kouga weren't the kind of friends that we are now back then. You were dating him, so I guess I _did _hate you.'

Kagome smiled to herself and watched as InuYasha stood from the ground. "Sit," she said without control of herself.

InuYasha's rosery glowed pink. The next thing he knew, he was facing the ground again.

'Remember when I splattered the yellow paint on you?'

Kagome nodded. 'I was painting Souta's room when you came to see me.'

The voice gasped. "Okay... how the hell do you remember that?'

'It's hard to explain. I know that I remember you, it's just that I can only remember the good times I had with you.'

'So you don't remember when we didn't date?'

'No.'

'So you don't remember when we got in a fight after we started dating?'

'No.'

'You _DON'T _remember when you started ignoring me after your dad showed up?!'

Kagome had a sudden attraction to the ground. She fell to her knees and held her head. She felt like she was going to burst into millions of pieces any minute. Her head was slowly filling itself. Her heart started beating faster and faster.

'Your heart's starting to remember me,' the voice said with a smile. 'You okay?' He suddenly realized that Kagome was laid on the ground; lifeless.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Did you all hear that thump?!" Miroku asked. "Kagome-sama's back to normal!"

Sango shook her head. "Not until I see it for myself. It _could _be an earthquake," the more she said it; the more she doubted herself. "She's back to normal! I can't wait to go shopping!" She said with a squeal. She considered running to where she had left Kagome and hugging her to death. Too bad that Miroku had a strong grip on her.

The crowd was formed with cheers and sneers. Some people were laughing, while others on the other hand; Kikyo; were shaking their heads and hesitating. 'This isn't supposed to be happening!'

"We can't wait to be inlaws!"

Everyone stopped and stared at Mrs Tashio and Mrs Higurashi.

Kouga walked over to Sesshomaru. He tapped him on the shoulder and waited for him to notice his existance. "Do you smell it, or is it just me?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "Blood... it's coming from both of them."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

'InuYasha, you okay?'

'Kagome?' InuYasha said to himself, as he recongnized the voice. It was her. 'Is it really you?' He asked with more hope.

'Yes. Are you alright?'

InuYasha's mind was completely spaced. He knew that he was still unconscious and everything, but he felt odd. It was like his body was shut off. He couldn't move of blink. His eyes were wide open and staring at Kagome who was on the ground.

'Are you okay?' He asked with worry.

'I asked you first,' the voice said. 'InuYasha, I can't move my body.'

'Me neither,' InuYasha said to her with a sigh. 'What am I supposed to do?'

'Wake me up.'

'Smart, Kagome. I can't really do that, taken that I'm unconscious!'

'Then wake up!'

InuYasha didn't say anything. Since it was completely impossible for him to move a muscle, maybe Kagome could stir him from his slumder?

'Say it.'

'What are you talking about?' the voice asked. 'Are you talking about _that_?! You know that you hate me saying it! Whenever I end up saying it anyways, you don't talk to me and wait for me to say sorry! It gets annoying sometimes you know!'

InuYasha smiled to himself. 'Me being mad doesn't stop you from saying it, now does it?'

Kagome nodded in agreement. 'Here goes. InuYasha... sit!'

CRASH!

&&&&&&&&&&&&

InuYasha blinked several times, and groaned. The sun was staring at him. It felt like Kagome's grandpa had thrown scent pellets at him. The bastard. InuYasha sat up and held his head. "What the hell happened?" He asked himself, as he remembered the most important thing in his life. "Kagome!" He turned to her and gasped.

Swiftly getting on his feet, he made his way towards her. He knelt down and lifted her into his embrace. There was blood coming down from her forehead from when she fell.

He put his hands on her shoulders and gently shook her. "Kagome, come on, you gotta get up."

No answer.

"Kagome?"

No answer.

InuYasha put his ear on her chest. She had a heartbeat. Smiling, he pulled away from her and did the one thing that he was waiting two weeks to do; he kissed her.

Even though it felt wrong to be kissing someone that wasn't kissing him back, InuYasha kissed Kagome anyways. He loved the feeling of knowing that he was loved by someone out of his intimate family. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and ran it threw the walls of the cavern that he adored.

He snickered when Kagome's breathing hitched.

He watched as she slowly opened her droopy eyes. He couldn't help but laugh at the confused look on her face. He let her sit up strait in his arms. Running a thumb down the dried blood on her head, he held her close to him.

"InuYasha," he heard from beneath him. "Did we just fight or something?"

InuYasha gasped at what Kagome had just called him. He broke the embrace and looked directly into her eyes. "What'd you just call me?"

"InuYasha, why?" Kagome asked with a smile. "Would you rather have me call you something else?" She didn't have to think twice when lips locked with hers. Her arms naturally wrapped around his neck and forcefully pushed herself against him.

'She didn't add _honey _to my name!' InuYasha took that as his chance to grab the Shikon Jewel that had fallen out of Kagome's grasp after she fell. He stuck it in his pocket and stood with Kagome still in his arms. He sat on the bench and stroaked her hair.

"Do you remember anything that happened over these past two weeks?"

Kagome shook her head. "It's confusing. It's like I'm retarded. I can't remember anything," she said with shrugged shoulders. "But... I do remember passing out right there after you shoved something down my throat!" She yelled as she pointed to the ground.

"That wasn't-"

"Then just who the hell was it?!"

InuYasha was amazed at how tough Kagome was. She was right in his face. Their noses were almost touching and she didn't look like she had a care in the world that he could kill her with one slash. Wait. Where had that come from? 'Why am I thinking about death with Kagome?'

"INUYASHA!"

They both took their gazes away from eachother, and turned to where the voice had come from.

There, was a girl that Kagome had never seen before. She had long brown hair and a red face. She was gasping between breath's and was sweating. Kagome assumed that her name was Ukyo, since it was written in bold letters on her shirt; like she didn't want anyone to forget it.

"What are you doing with my fiance?!" Ukyo yelled as she approaced Kagome.

"Do I know you?" Kagome asked in confusion. She had never seen this girl a day in her life.

Ukyo flipped her hair and put her hands on her hips. "Ukyo Oniyaka here! Born June 27, 1983! Told since _birth _that she was going to be married to InuYasha Urusai Tashio!"

Oops.

InuYasha watched as Kagome's eyes turned red. "InuYasha?" She tried not to smile at him. She never knew that his middle name meant shut up. She found it strange that her middle name was Shiin. Shiin meant silence.

He gulped. He was in for it now. "Yes, sweetheart?" It wasn't like him to use pet names, but he knew that he was in trouble.

"Is she your fiancée?" Kagome gritted between her teeth.

"Yes, he is!" Ukyo yelled, as she pulled InuYasha out of Kagome's embrace. "We're going to be married when we turn 20 for his father's company!" She said with a smile, as she clutched her love's arm. She didn't like something about the girl before her for some reason.

'Damn.' InuYasha knew what was coming. Then, why was he seeing tears leaking from Kagome's eyes? "Kagome, let me explain," he said in a calm tone. He slowly moved closer to her. When she glared at him and slapped his claw away, he turned and ran for dear life.

"INUYASHA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Ukyo yelled after him.

InuYasha didn't dare look back. He ran and ran until he was back on the track. He ran right threw it. What he didn't know was that there was a race going on. He turned and grinned at the two runner's he had tripped.

He ran threw the playground and gasped at all the people playing on it. He stopped infront of them. "What the hell are you guys going here?" He asked with wide eyes. He was staring at all his close friends and family. Atleast 25 people were staring back at him with smirks on their faces.

"InuYasha! How did it go?!" Miroku asked, as he stopped pushing Sango on a swing. He cringed at the blood on his bestfriends face.

"SIT BOY!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing, and watched as InuYasha smashed into the sand.

"She's back to normal alright," Miroku and Sango said with sighs.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Bri Note**- Okay! This chapter should leave you all confused! It's good if you are so don't think that I told you something that you didn't get cuz I didn't tell you what it was! It'll be explained! I just love doing this to people!

Kagome's back to normal... right?

This is where the story kicks into gear and the action happens! Please don't think that I put Ukyo in my story for no reason! She's part of the twist in my story so hang in there! She's _supposed _to be in it! I hope you like this chapter since it's over 10,000 words long! (longest chapter) Please review!

**Shilajit _does _exist! Go to google!**

Next Time-

InuYasha the Fearless : Kirara

****

**xXBRiXx**


	32. InuYasha the Fearless: Kirara

**School of Love- Chapter 32**

**InuYasha the Fearless : Kirara**

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Miroku and Sango let out another sigh. "Should we help him now?" Sango asked. She couldn't help but laugh at the position InuYasha was in. She knew Kagome would come looking for him soon; bad news. She needed time to cool off before realizing all the information that her boyfriend had told her.

"Now's better than never," Miroku said with a smile, as he draped one of InuYasha's arms around his shoulder. "There, there. Don't think of Kagome-sama's ranting as abuse."

"Then what the hell should I think of it?!" InuYasha mumbled as he opened his eyes. He had regained consciousness several minutes before.

"Oh," Miroku said with a laugh. He put a hand on his chin. "Think of it as...murder, heartbreak, misery, your pick."

InuYasha chose to say nothing. He knew that his life would cease to exist when Kagome caught up to him. He had started to wonder where she was. He knew that she was a fast runner and could keep up with him for a long peroid of time.

Miroku didn't expect to get an answer from his cautious friend. He removed his arm from InuYasha's waist, and waved to the circle of people that had formed around them. "The show's over! Thank you all so much for coming! The 'IOU' person, don't forget to _pay _in cash!"

He got blank faces from all the people. 'Here it comes.'

"WHAT?!" The audience shouted. "That wasn't a show at all! All we saw was InuYasha hit the ground?!" Shippo yelled at the top of his lungs. "I've seen him and Sesshomaru fight better!"

He gasped when his brother's rosery glowed pink.

That would have been a good time for InuYasha to open his mouth and shout an insult; something like, "Shut your asses," but his mouth wouldn't listen to him. It had been happening alot eversince the whole _Kagome _business.

InuYasha looked to where Shippo was staring. 'Damn,' he said to himself, as his face came in contact with the ground; again.

"INUYASHA!"

Miroku and Sango took their eyes off their pathetic friend, and sighed at the girl running towards them. "It didn't take her long to realize what was going on."

"INUYASHA!" Ukyo screamed again. "WHAT ON EARTH DID THAT STUPID GIRL DO TO YOU?!" She hollered as she went to her love's side. She laced her hand with his claw and squeezed it to death.

InuYasha was still regaining his strength. He didn't have time to waste it on the girl that he hated. He opened his eyes, and forcefully sat up. It was then, that he noticed his hand laced with Ukyo's. That was a major problem for him. For some reason, her hand didn't fit right with his. It was like the last piece to a puzzle that _magically _didn't shove in.

He smiled when a scent filled his nose.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A STUPID GIRL?!"

Everyone gave their gaze to Kagome.

Mrs Higurashi thought she was going to faint at the dried blood on her daughter's face. Instincts first told her InuYasha hurt her, but she instantly shook those motherly feelings away. She knew that InuYasha would never cause harm to Kagome; physically. "Kagome Shiin Higurashi, your language," she pointed out, as Mrs Tashio slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Now's not the time," her friend said, as she signaled for he step son. When he didn't seem to notice her existance, she grabbed a lock of his hair and pulled him to her level in shortness. "Stop all this."

Sesshomaru said nothing and held up his camera.

"How can you be so cruel?!" Mrs Tashio yelled. "Stop this now!" She shouted. Pointing to the woman she had a grasp on, she glared at the demon with sadness. "Those are our kids out there."

Sesshomaru stared at the two women. He stared at his camera. He stared at the women again. He stared at his camera again. 'Helping two teenagers, or recording them kill eachother?' He rubbed his temples. 'Helping two teenagers...or recording them kill eachother?'

"Sesshomaru!" The women yelled. "Stop our kids, _now_!"

Rolling his eyes, he gave Mrs Higurashi his camera, and walked threw the crowd. God how he hated gatherings. Espically when there was somekind of action in it. People were all over the place like it was a wedding. The only gathering he liked was when he watched the superbowl.

Again, he rubbed his temples. 'Stupid humans,' he said to himself, as he literally had to lift a woman in the air to get past her; a fat one.

Once he made his way to the middle of the circle, he held his claw in the air; silencing all the people in an instant. "Go home."

"NO! IT JUST STARTED GETTING GOOD!" The crowd yelled.

Sesshomaru cracked his knuckles. "I SAID GO HOME," he said in an emotionless tone. He smirked when he got pale faces in return.

So he stood there; waiting for everyone to clear out. "Would you rather have me do it, or you?" He asked, once a stupid kid in a baseball cap with an ice cream cone decided to run away.

InuYasha's knees were bucked. He couldn't move. He growled when Ukyo lifted his claw into her lap. "You," he managed to say.

Sesshomaru nodded at his brother, and made his way towards the girl with her hands rolled into fists. Don't get him wrong, he didn't want to have to do what he had to do. He would much rather have InuYasha do it. But, by the way things were going, his brother was going to be in bed with a broken back for atleast a day or two.

Kagome eyed the demon walking towards her. 'What is he-'

BONK!

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**The Next Day- A Strange Encounter**

It was a beautiful morning. The sun was shining and you couldn't help but plant a smile on your face. It was a perfect day to go to the beach or the park.

Kagome moaned at the birds that woke her from her slumber. She opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. Thoughts were going threw her head; peaceful ones. 'The way InuYasha kissed me back there...it was like he kissed me after not having heard of me for a year,' she said to herself, 'what happened?'

Kagome popped her head up. "I DON'T CARE!" She yelled, as she threw a pink carebear at her door. "HE HAS HIS FUTURE WIFE TO DEAL WITH! HE DOESN'T NEED A _STUPID _GIRL LIKE ME!"

She smiled at herself and looked around her room. It was arranged wrong. Her computer had been moved closer to her window and her bed was where the computer used to be. She would have noticed the day before; but for some reason she couldn't remember anything from then on.

It was like everyone knew something that she didn't. It was driving her crazy. She just hoped it wasn't a surprise.

There was a knock at the door. "Kagome?"

For seconds, Kagome stared blankly at the door. It was like she was waiting for confetti to fall and announce she won a jackpot. "Yes?" She managed to say. "Come in," she said with a sigh. She knew it was Souta probally wondering why she was screaming so early in the morning.

Souta entered the room in spider man pajama's. He had Shippo safely on his shoulder. "How are you feeling?" They both asked.

Kagome eyed them with curiousity. "I feel fine...why?" She asked. "How did I get home?"

"Sesshomaru knocked you out," Shippo said with a smile. "He's at home with InuYasha. Ukyo's probally with him, too."

Kagome cringed at the words.

"Don't worry Kagome," Souta said with a smile. "I don't think InuYasha's the kind of guy that would cheat on you."

That information only made her feel worse. "...thanks," she mumbled.

"I think InuYasha would do something like this," Shippo said with a grin. "If you wanna beat him up...go right ahead."

That information made her feel slightly better about the whole situation she didn't know she was in. "...thanks," she said again. This time, she said it with a small smile.

Souta and Shippo high fived. Their work was done. Souta spun on his heel and fled before Kagome had the chance to ask him what had happened over the past two weeks.

Kagome smiled when her door closed. It wasn't that she was being mean or anything; it was just that she wanted some time to herself. She needed to gather all her thoughts together and somehow come up with a conclusion to all her troubles.

"I guess I could just ask someone," she said under her breath. She got out of bed, and lazily walked to her bathroom. She had noticed she had a few boils on the palms of her hands. Two were blood boils and they hurt like crazy.

Kagome opened the door to her bathroom, and turned on the light. 'Atleast the bathroom looks the same,' she said to herself with a smile.

She looked at herself in the mirror, and screamed her lungs out.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**InuYasha and Ukyo Forever-**

InuYasha opened his eyes, and stared at his ceiling. His alarm clock was flashing. 8:43am. He could careless about what the time was. He wasn't in the mood to do anything. His back was killing him. All he wanted to do was curl up in his bed and watch Naruto.

He would also like to have a thousand cups of ramen and the thing in his arms that was warm. It was soothing. Something about the thing in his arms seemed weird. He didn't like it. He knew automatically that it wasn't Kagome. 'What the hell?'

InuYasha's eyes grew twice their normal size. He lifted his left claw, and stretched it to where the form was. It was alive, alright. He looked to his right, and gasped. "AHHHHHH!"

Ukyo's eyes snapped open. "InuYasha, what's the matter? Did you have a bad dream?" She asked, as she lifted one of the straps to her silk night gown. It was black with silver lacing.

InuYasha jumped two feet in the air, and took time to catch his breath. "What the hell are you doing in my bed?! You've got a room of your own downstairs!" He hollered. He could hear banging coming down the hall; Sesshomaru's room. He was in for it now. There was one thing good about all this: he was in the clothes that he was in the previous day. That assured him nothing had happened.

"I know," Ukyo said as she sat up. "I got cold last night, and couldn't find a blanket. I thought you had one in your room, so I came to check," she said as she stood. She made her way towards InuYasha, and put a hand on his cheek. "You're hurting, so am I. It's a reason why we should be together." She pushed herself against him.

InuYasha was frozen in place. Ukyo's body against his didn't help much. He had missed having someone so close to him. The only people he could trust to get close to him, were family members and Kagome.

"We can be together," Ukyo said, as she leaned up; her slightly parted lips were calling InuYasha's name. "Kiss me if you're in love."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"AHHHHHH!" Kagome screamed, as she grabbed a lock of her hair. "What happened to me?" She yelled, as she looked at herself in the mirror clearly. She was wearing a pink dress, and a barret in her hair.

'Where's my hair?' She asked herself, as a teardrop fell. All the hard work she'd been doing to grow her hair longer than Kikyo's; gone.

Gone...

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror. 'This is the best it's gonna get,' she said to herself with _some _confidence. It seemed that all her personal emotions had been swiped from her. She wanted them back.

She fiddled with the hood tie string of her orange sweater. She was wearing navy pants that fit her nicely, and a white shirt that said, "Don't Mess With Me." As for her hair, she left it down. Letting it blow in the wind was the only thing that she could do with this new look.

Kagome couldn't help but smile at herself. She liked the way she looked. She looked natural and she was proud to be modeling her new style. She just hoped that people wouldn't stop copying her after only a day!

She laughed at that.

Taking a last look at herself, she opened her bathroom door and walked threw her room. She decided to leave it the way it was. It was time that she permitted herself to change.

'Here goes,' she said to herself, as she wrapped her hand around her silver doorknob. The coldness of the metal hit the blisters on her right hand. She could tell by the whispers that her family was outside; waiting for her to come out.

SLAP!

Miroku and Sango, too.

Kagome giggled and opened the door. She simply smiled at her family, and closed the door behind her. She could tell they were trying to think of something to say to her. What shocked her, was that Mrs Tashio was in the bunch.

"Shouldn't you be at home with InuYasha and his fiancée?" She managed to ask the woman.

Mrs Tashio blushed. "InuYasha's old enough to watch himself. As for Ukyo..." she scratched her head and thought of something to say.

Everyone thought Kagome was going to burst, right there and then.

"I see," Kagome said under her breath. She rocked her feet back and forth. 'Think of something!' She said to herself, as a drop of sweat fell down the side of her face. 'I can tell that everybody's trying to hide something from me...what is it?'

"Kagome, you wanna come out with us?" Sango asked. "Everyone here may not show it, but we're glad that you're back to normal," she said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, as Miroku grabbed her arm.

"All in a good time," he said with a grin, as he began pulling his friend down the stairs. It was hard for him to start a conversation with the girl that was dating his bestfriend. Anything that left his mouth could be information she could use to kill InuYasha in the future.

"How have you been feeling?" He managed to ask. So he wanted to play it safe; sue him.

"I'm okay," Kagome said with a sigh. She thanked the heavens when Miroku opened her frontdoor. "I'm just tired and confused."

"That's good." Miroku said with a smile. "You'll learn all you need to know, later. Right now, why don't you talk to InuYasha?" He asked. "You two should really get to talking about what you're going to do with college. I understand you two talked about it?"

"Not really."

"Oh?" Miroku questioned, as he turned to face her. He sighed at the look she was giving him. Instinctivly, he wrapped his arms around her; pulling her into a hug. "It's okay, things will be fine."

Kagome didn't trust the arms around her, but a hug was what she wanted. "How do you know? What if he wants Ukyo?" She mumbled into his shirt. "What can I do to make him like me again?" Tears started falling.

Miroku was tempted to push her away and say he was wearing a $25 new shirt, but he forced his arms to not leave Kagome's body. He also knew...that his hands were extremally close to her rear end. He removed one and put it on the back of her head. Pushing her so that she was looking at him, he smiled. "Don't worry. You don't have to do a thing. InuYasha's a fool if he doesn't want you. He doesn't want Ukyo."

"You don't know that!" Kagome yelled. "What do you know?!"

"I _do _know that he's my bestfriend, and he tells me everything," Miroku said under his breath. "There's nothing else I can do to manipulate your mind, I'm afraid. But, InuYasha does care for you; never forget that."

"He's right," Sango said, as she closed the Higurashi door. "Perfect speech, Miroku." She said with a smile, as she knocked him upside the head.

"What was that for?!" Miroku yelled, as he released Kagome.

"That's what you get for having your hands below the waist line!" Sango shouted. She turned to Kagome. "Did Miroku's advice help?"

Kagome nodded. "Thank you," she said with a smile, as she stretched her arms out to Miroku. She hugged him dearly.

"I appreciate the hug and everything, but this _doesn't _mean that I'm going to cheat on Sango." Miroku said with a grin.

"Strange...that was funny," Kagome said in shock, as a smile crept on her lips.

"Alright ladies, let's go!" Miroku said; returning the smile. He wrapped his arms around Sango and Kagome's shoulders.

He got two rather large bumps on his head in exchange.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

InuYasha's knees bucked again. He fell to the floor; falling flat on his back. Ouch. Why was Ukyo getting to him? He hated her more than he hated Kouga, but...why wouldn't she leave him the hell alone?

Ukyo bent down. She laid herself on top of him, and moved his silver bangs to the side. She kissed him on the forehead, and smiled. "I'm in love...with you." She lowered her lips to his. Pressing them against InuYasha's, her heart sang.

'Finally!' She said to herself, as she pulled down both of the straps to her night gown. It fell down to her breasts; revealing a strapless white bra.

'What the hell am I doing?!' InuYasha yelled to himself, as he shoved Ukyo off of him. He stumbled to his feet, and tried to find the right words. He was offically pissed. Once he had the words he was going to say in his mind, he opened his mouth to let them out.

Terrible timing for the door to open.

"Little...brother?" Sesshomaru said in an amazed tone. He had the right to sound amazed, taken that Ukyo was on the ground half naked, and InuYasha was standing over her. Not a very good thing to be running threw a 22 year old's mind.

"Sorry for the intrusion," he apoligized. "I just hope you know what you're getting into." He said, as his face turned a pretty shade of pale.

"It's not what it-"

"Yes, it is!" Ukyo yelled, as she stood. Her night gown fell gracefully down her body; landing on the floor. "InuYasha just confessed his love for me! As a matter of fact, we were just about to have-"

"That's enough information," Sesshomaru said, as he turned away. Even though Ukyo was bitter on the inside, she had a great view from the outside. Grinning, he straightened his form. Turning to InuYasha, he grabbed him by the collar.

InuYasha didn't argue at all. What he wanted, was to be as far away from _Ukyo Oniyaka_ as possible.

Sesshomaru dragged his brother down the hall. 'What the hell would make him almost _sleep _with Ukyo?' He said to himself, as he opened his door. He threw InuYasha on the floor, and checked to make sure Ukyo wasn't following. He entered and silently closed the door. He thought it would be nice to give his brother a good scare before he got serious.

"I could kill you with these very hands."

InuYasha said nothing. He sat up, and rubbed the carpet burn on his face from the impact of being thrown on the ground. "No shit."

"Is that all you have to say?" Sesshomaru asked. Giving InuYasha a scare was something that he was losing his touch at. "You _do _know that you have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah," InuYasha mumbled. "It wasn't was it looked like!" He yelled. He knew that Sesshomaru wasn't going to believe him, but he didn't care. He knew that his brother was going to tell someone, then they'd tell someone else. It'd be a chain of _gossip _until it came upon Kagome's ear drums. That meant hell for him.

"So you weren't standing over a woman that was throwing herself at you?" Sesshomaru concluded.

InuYasha's ear twitched. "...yeah. But, there's more that you don't know!"

"Like what?" Sesshomaru asked, as he inhaled his brother's scent. 'It's not his time, yet,' he said to himself, as he smiled. "I believe you."

InuYasha had already started yelling. "What?" He said in shock, right after "I believe you," left Sesshomaru's mouth. "You...believe me? So that means you're not gonna tell Kagome?"

"Of course not. Why would I?"

"You sure you don't want my side of the story?" InuYasha took a step back. "You know, I can tell you if you want." There was something he didn't like about the nice Sesshomaru. Now, he knew how Miroku felt whenever he decided to be nice and not knock him out.

Sesshomaru spun on his heel, and made his way towards his door. "It's not your time yet."

That caught InuYasha off guard. "What do you mean? Am I supposed to be waiting for something?" He asked, as he grabbed the demon's arm.

Sesshomaru laughed. "Your mother was supposed to tell you. I guess she didn't want to say anything."

InuYasha rolled his eyes. "What was she supposed to tell me?!"

"You're growing up," Sesshomaru simply said. He removed InuYasha's claw from his arm and sighed. "You should know that you're almost an adult. You're 126 for god's sake."

"Look who's talking," InuYasha said with a snarl. "May I remind you that you're 154," he spat out. He made his way towards the window. Flicking off the lock, he opened it. He put a leg outside, and smiled. It was a nice day; perfect for confessing.

"Just where are you going?" Sesshomaru asked, as he paced himself. He was ready to save his brother if he was trying to commit suicide.

"Out," was all the demon said. He slipped his other leg outside.

"Why not try being sophisticated and use a door?"

InuYasha snickered. "Doors aren't really my style." With that, he hopped out the window. He landed gracefully on the ground. He looked up and waved to his brother with a smile.

"No way in hell are you leaving me here with her!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"Bye, bastard!" InuYasha laughed and started running down the street. He had noticed Kagome's scent in the air while he was with Ukyo. He needed to talk to her right away. Before finding her, he needed to talk to someone.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**InuYasha the Fearless- "What's up with him?"**

InuYasha ran down the park trail. The person he was looking for was close by. He was excited. It was time to put his _master plan_ to work. He smiled when he saw her. He could pick her out of a crowd of Justin Timberlake fan's in a second. "Hey Sango!"

Sango turned, and glared at her friend running towards her. "You've got alot of nerve showing your face after what you did to poor Kagome!"

InuYasha gasped. "Why are all you guys on _her _side?!" He yelled.

"Calm down, Sango." Miroku said as he held his hands up. "Let's listen to what InuYasha has to say. Then, if you still thinks he deserves to die; kill him."

Sango nodded. "You've got thirty seconds."

InuYasha nodded and gulped. 'It's now or never. I've gotta see if I can do this,' he said to himself with a smile. He reached for Sango's hands and squeezed them tightly. He pulled her slightly towards him. Close enough so that he could reach down to her; but not too close to invade her breathing space.

Sango's face turned red. "W-What are you..." she stopped when she noticed the look in InuYasha's eyes.

Miroku's face boiled. "You've got five seconds to drop her hands!" He yelled. "She's mine!"

That didn't stop InuYasha from removing a claw, and putting it on Sango's cheek. "I need to tell you something."

"That you're on drugs and crazy?!" Sango yelled. "What are you doing?!"

The record slid off the record player; making that screeching sound that could damage even the toughest ears. The moment was ruined _that _fast.

InuYasha sighed and released her. "You're not supposed to yell!" He yelled at her; not proving his point one bit.

"What was she supposed to do?! Throw herself in your arms and confess her love for you?!" Miroku hollered. "Get your own girlfriend!"

"As a matter of fact, go find her!" Sango yelled.

InuYasha looked around. "Where the hell is she?" He asked in confusion. "I thought she was with you guys," he said with crossed arms. "Don't tell me that you two lost her!"

"And just _how _do we lose a 17 year old girl that's capable of taking care of herself?!" The couple yelled at the demon.

InuYasha didn't really have an answer. It was always his job to watch Kagome's every move, and catch her before she fell and embarassed herself. He never noticed that his job never ended. He cursed himself when she fell and hit her head two weeks before. That was the only time that he couldn't help her when she was in need. Even though he dearly wanted to call her a klutz, he bit his tongue whenever he thought about it.

InuYasha lowered his eyes to the ground. "Miroku?"

"Yes?" Miroku said with a smile. "Is there something you want?"

'I wonder...how he told Sango that he-' InuYasha felt himself throw up in his mouth. He shook his head, and inhaled the air. Once he got a lock on Kagome, he made his way towards her. "Get a mile near us and I'll skin you alive." That threat was something he learned from Sesshomaru. While other little kids were playing outside and riding their bikes, he spent his free time as a child learning how to insult and fight. They both became useful in his later years.

He gave his friends a small smile, before walking down the trail.

"Kagome went for a walk by herself. She told us to leave her alone," Sango called after him.

InuYasha ignored her. He continued on his way. If Kagome chose to shoo him away, he could have the excuse that she told 'Miroku and Sango' to leave her alone. He was excluded from the group.

Sango sighed. "Should we tell him that she included _his _name, too?"

Miroku snickered. "Not a chance."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

'I can do this...no...yes I can, dammit!' InuYasha yelled to himself, as he slowed his pace. He was still walking down the trail. Looking at his feet, he blushed. He wished that he could have finished his plan. He now didn't have a clue what to say to Kagome.

He gasped when she came into view. He quickly looked for a place to hide. He chose to hide behind a pole. She was occupied on a bench with a few trees near it. InuYasha noticed her sloutched form. The demon couldn't see her face, because it was blocked from the sun by a hat.

Praticing saying 'I Love You' to Sango, was a bad idea from the start, InuYasha now realized. She was too violent and already had a boyfriend. He didn't have the time to find a girl that was single. She would take it the wrong way. He even considered practicing on his mother; but she currently wasn't speaking to him. 'What else is new?'

He _did _notice something, when he tried his plan on Sango.

'The way she was blushing when I grabbed her hands...what's that mean?' He said to himself, as he stood behind a bush. He watched as a smile crept on Kagome's face.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome smiled at the cat that walked across her path. It had yellow furr and bloody red eyes that were staring at her.

She knelt down to pick it up. Lifting it in her lap, she watched as it went threw her sweater pocket, pulling out a pack of Saltine crackers from who know's when.

"You want them?" She asked, as she looked at the cat's neck. No collar. 'It's a stray.'

"If you understand me, I'm Kagome," she said with a giggle. She opened the pack, and fed the cat a cracker. "You don't know how lucky you are." She said with a sigh. "You don't have to worry about anything except feeding yourself."

The cat quickly ate the first cracker. "Meow."

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Kagome asked, as she fed the cat a second cracker. Good thing that there were four per pack. When she didn't get an answer, she continued with her rambling. She could have sworn that she heard someone in a bush nearby.

"I do. His name's InuYasha," Kagome said under her breath. "Having a boyfriend is the hardest part of my life. It always seems that there's something that they don't like about me."

She smiled after.

"InuYasha's different. Well, I don't know about you, but I think he is. He's the only boy I've dated that doesn't have anything mean to say. I know that he wants to call me a klutz or a wench sometimes. You know, sometimes I wish he would." Kagome said, as a tear fell.

The cat lifted her head, and licked Kagome's tear stained face.

Kagome rubbed one of its black ears. "You should see him...I don't think we're dating anymore, but he was gorgeous. Too bad he was alittle on the crazy, unstable side. You know, he really was quite easy on the eyes."

For the second time, Kagome heard a sound from a bush. She chose to ignore it. Reaching for another cracker from her hand, she realized that the cat was eating on its own.

"He was perfect," Kagome lifted her head, and looked at the sky. Resting her neck on the wood of the bench she was sitting in, she closed her eyes. "I don't know what else to say about him. I knew I always loved him. Even when we'd fight and not talk for days, I'd watch him from a distance."

Kagome opened her eyes when she felt a paw scratching on her thigh. She looked down, and sighed. "You ate them all." She gasped at the look in the cat's eyes. Before she knew it, it had made a scratch in her right hand; bursting one of her blood boils. It also scratched her on the right index finger.

The cat jumped out of her lap, and ran.

Kagome watched it run away. "Was I just talking to a cat?" She asked herself, as tears fell. "Stupid cat! I lied! I _had _more crackers!" She yelled after it.

Staring at her hand, more tears fell. The air was hitting her open wounds, causing them to sting. She grabbed her wrist to prevent the pain with little success. 'I just wanted someone to talk to! Stupid cat!' She yelled to herself, as she used her left hand to wipe her tears.

She sighed, when a shadow draped over her. "Whatever you're selling, no thank you."

"That's not very nice, now is it?" A voice asked.

Kagome lifted her head and gasped. "I-InuYasha? What are you doing here?" She asked, as she put her right hand behind her back. "What do you want? Why aren't you with Ukyo?" She snarled.

InuYasha sat next to her; silent. "That's getting into my personal life, don't ya think? If you're _that _curious, I left her with Sesshomaru." He said with a smile. "Can I talk to you?" He asked as Kagome stood to leave.

"I don't think it's such a good idea," she said while looking at the ground.

InuYasha grabbed her sweater with no control of himself. He turned himself so he was facing Kagome, and looked into her eyes. "Please?"

'Did he just say _please _again?' Kagome stared back at him. "F-Fine," she said, as she looked infront of her. She had almost lost herself in InuYasha's gaze. She had grown attatched to him and knew when he was trying to toy with her. This wasn't one of those times. Kagome could tell he was serious about something. She sat and waited for him to start.

InuYasha sat for several minutes; silent. He had what he wanted next to him, he just needed to form the right words to say to her. Exhaling, he tried to change the subject that never started. "Are you okay?" He asked. He pointed to Kagome's hand.

Kagome nodded. "Um, I'm okay." She said with a small smile.

InuYasha tried reaching for the wounded hand, but she wiggled away from him. He held out his claw. "Come on," he said in a serious tone. "I can't stand it when I can smell your blood. It makes me feel like I'm not watching you enough."

Kagome stared blankly at him. 'Is he serious?' She said to himself, as she tried to predict InuYasha's movements. She watched as he reached down to the bottom of his shirt. He ripped off a piece of it. He brung it to his mouth, and used his right fang to rip it to shreds.

"Look, do you wanna live or die?!" InuYasha asked, as he noticed the pale Kagome. He looked down at the ground. Kagome's blood covered alot of it. He hoped his threat would get threw to her. He also hoped she knew he was only kidding.

Kagome didn't know how, but she held her bloody hand out. 'This is the third time he's done this,' she said to herself, as InuYasha gently grabbed her hand. She blushed when he put it in his lap.

InuYasha knew under that hat of her's; she was blushing. So was he; he didn't care. Just holding Kagome's hand sent shivers down his spine. What the hell was this girl doing to him? He asked himself that question, as he tried to start a subject. He began wrapping.

"How'd you hurt yourself?" He managed to ask.

No answer.

He looked to the left, and smiled. She was staring at him again.

Kagome didn't realize that she was staring at InuYasha so boldly; not that she cared. She was in love with him. He was going to have to get used to her staring at him, _eventually_. She loved the fact that InuYasha was the kind of guy that was concerned for her. She started to feel sorry for him. 'It must be a big job watching me.'

"Let me know if it's too tight," snapped her out of her trance.

Kagome shook her head and tried to remember what InuYasha had just said to her. It was amazing how quickly her mind could be spaced. "...okay," she said with a full smile.

InuYasha noticed this, and lowered his eyes to her. He had gotten her to smile at him! Returning the smile, he gave the bandage around Kagome's palm a kiss. He was already done with the one around her finger. "Feel better now?"

"I'm not a baby," Kagome mumbled. She was falling for InuYasha's antics without realization.

InuYasha smiled. "Say what you want," he mumbled, as he nudged her playfully. "You always were the stupid type." He said under his breath. He didn't have any regrets about what he'd just said. Time to push Kagome's buttons.

The record slid of the record player again. "STUPID?!" Kagome yelled. She sighed at the laughing coming from her right. Rolling her eyes, she leaned into the bench. She cringed when InuYasha lifted her into his lap. Without knowing it, his arms wrapped around her waist. He pulled her body against his frame and cradled her.

"I miss you," he said in a cracked voice. 'Damn! Not the crying thing!' InuYasha quickly realized what he was doing. He released his grasp, and tried shoving Kagome out of his lap. What she did shocked him. She grabbed his arms and put them back around her waist.

Kagome noticed the change in voice. She lifted her head, and gently pressed her lips against InuYasha's. Closing her eyes, she let all her love exit into InuYasha's mouth.

"I miss you, too," she said as she broke the kiss. Something caught her attention. Why did InuYasha smell like perfume? She knew that it wasn't her perfume, since she wasn't wearing any. She also knew that she didn't have the scent that was on him. She chose to forget about the smell that was driving her crazy. 'Someone else besides _me _has been on him!'

InuYasha looked down into Kagome's sky blue eyes. "Do you...love me?" He asked while looking to the side. "Before you answer, may I remind you that I'm a stupid half demon who's not good for anything."

Kagome gasped. 'Do I...love InuYasha?' She glared at him. She lifted her hand in the air, and slapped it across the demon's face. "Stop talking about yourself like that!"

"What do you mean?" InuYasha asked. He put a claw on his throbbing cheek. "It's true, and you know it."

"What makes you think I'd care that you're a half demon?!" Kagome shouted at him. When he didn't answer, she continued. "Nothing! I love you to death! I don't care if you're half _goat_, I still love-"

She gasped when InuYasha's lips came crashing against hers.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Ukyo's Declaration- Confusion, I think Yes**

Ukyo sighed dramatically and crossed her arms. Sticking her nose in the air, she sighed. "When's InuYasha getting home?" She asked in a snobby way. "He'd better hurry and get here. It makes me mad that he tells you where he goes, and not me."

For the tenth time that day, Sesshomaru growled. "This is the last time I'm going to say it. InuYasha went out and won't be back until later."

"How long's later?" Ukyo asked. "I made a cake and two batches of cookies!"

"Later is...later, okay?"

"NO!" Ukyo yelled. "Later's _not _later! I wanna know where InuYasha is, now! Let's get one thing strait," she said as she grabbed Sesshomaru's shirt; pulling him to her. "He'd better not be with that wench _Kagome_!"

"Am I supposed to be intimidated?" Sesshomaru asked. 'She's more pathetic than InuYasha.'

Ukyo nodded. "You've got five seconds to sniff him out."

RING!!!

"Oh, the door!" Ukyo said with a smile. She released Sesshomaru and skipped to the front of the house. "It's probally someone who knows where InuYasha is!" She squealed. "Maybe it's him!"

Her skipping turned to running. She swung the door open, and sighed. "What the hell do you two want?" She asked with the least interest. "If you're waiting for InuYasha, take a number. Why are you two here again?" She asked, while putting a hand on her chin. "I don't recall you ever telling me."

Miroku and Sango blinked at eachother. "InuYasha left us at the park an hour ago. We went looking for him, and couldn't find him anywhere. We haven't seen him since and wanted to make sure he's okay." Sango said with a smile. She wasn't going to pick a fight with Ukyo.

"Really?" Ukyo said in shock. "So Sesshomaru was _right _after all?" She turned fierce. "YOU!" She yelled at Miroku. "Where's InuYasha?!" She found it amazing that she could turn from sweet to mean in a short amount of time. 'Must be a characteristic I made myself.' She said to herself with a smile.

"Well...I don't know where he's not," Miroku said with a grin.

"So you _know _where he is?!" Ukyo said with a squeal. "Tell me!"

"I'm possibly more or less, not deadly rejecting the idea that I undeniably do or do not know where he should probally be. If, that indeed, is or where he isn't."

"So...um...do you know where he is or not?" Ukyo asked in confusion.

"I'm not possibly-"

"ENOUGH!" The girl cried. She grabbed Miroku by the collar. "I'm going to ask you again; where's InuYasha?!"

Miroku gulped. "At Kagome-sama's house."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Privacy About to be Invaded-**

InuYasha happily walked down the street; a drousey Kagome on his back. He was glad to have her back. Back, as in he was able to carry her on his back again. It always felt nice when she was near him. It gave him the assurance that nothing bad or life threatening would happen to her.

"InuYasha?"

He smirked and turned his head around. "Yeah?"

Kagome's attention was instantly given to the top of InuYasha's head. His ears. 'Does he not trust me? Why didn't he just tell me that he was a half demon? Did he think that I'd care?' She said to herself, as she sighed. "Nothing."

"Liar," InuYasha said with a glare. "Tell me."

Kagome's face turned red. "Maybe I _changed _my mind, okay?!" She gritted between her teeth.

InuYasha rolled his eyes and turned around. "If you don't wanna tell me, fine," he said with a smug sigh. 'What the hell's she hiding?'

Kagome's eyes pierced threw InuYasha's back. Laying her head to the side, she rubbed circles in his shirt with her thumb. "Why didn't you tell me you were a half demon?"

InuYasha stopped dead in his tracks. He knelt down and released his claws from Kagome's thighs; letting her slip off his back.

"You didn't wanna tell me, because when you told Kikyo, she dumped you." Kagome said for him. "I pretty much figured that out."

"Good for you," InuYasha mumbled, "it saves me having to explain everything to you."

"Why are you acting like such a jerk?!" Kagome hollered.

"Oh yeah? Well, why the hell are you so curious about my life all of a sudden?!" InuYasha yelled at her. "If I wanna tell you something, which I don't right now, I will!" He cringed when he didn't get anything in responce. His first aspect was that she was faking it, but by the look on her face, it was only an an option for a total of ten seconds. 'Why the fuck is she smiling?'

"Then...when will you wanna tell me what happened?" Kagome asked. "You only said that you didn't wanna tell me right now," she said with another smile. She was only curious. InuYasha didn't have to tell her if he didn't want to. She just wanted him to trust her; dirty secrets or not. She blushed when he grabbed her right hand.

"It's not that I don't trust you, I do, it's just that..." InuYasha didn't know what to say. He wasn't about to let the world know that he had a fear. "I guess it's..."

"InuYasha," Kagome said after five minutes of silence. "Could you hurry? I'm missing Hamtaro."

InuYasha's face turned red. "YOU wanna leave ME for some stupid hamster?!" He yelled. "I've got something to say that you've been waiting for! You wanna know or not?"

Kagome nodded. "Sure, but could you make it fast?"

'Just for that I'm keeping you threw the theme song!' He didn't want to mention that he was missing Ranma 1/2 that very moment himself. He found it strange that the two still watched cartoon's on Saturday mornings. 'Not very adult-like.'

He squeezed Kagome's wounded hand, and laced it with his own. "I'm a half demon. Didn't anyone tell you?"

Kagome shook her head. "I never knew it was a secret," she said while pointing to the ears on top of his head. "I just thought you were deformed."

InuYasha looked ahead and started walking; pulling her in the process. He wasn't offended one bit. "It never was supposed to be a secret, or hidden. It was just something most people knew from only _looking _at me. I always wore hats as a kid; even in school," he said with little confidence. "It was my way of hiding it. Then, one stupid day, a stupid kid named _Miroku _took it off my head. I chased him, kicked his stupid ass, and became stupid bestfriends with him."

"That's mean!" Kagome yelled.

"No duh. It was mean 15 years ago. Now, it's just funny." InuYasha said with a smile. He and Miroku had gone threw all of their school days together. It was always him who was drive the monk into pulling pranks together and getting suspended. They stopped pranks once they got to junior high. That's where Miroku met Sango.

Atfirst, InuYasha didn't like the girl. She would steal his time with Miroku. Later in life, she became a bestfriend of his. She also gave him the oppourtunity to make friends with Kouga Wolf; who dated Kagome Higurashi all threw high school; who dumped her senior year; who later became his girlfriend; who got poisioned by some psyco; who got revived; you do the math.

"Anymore questions?" InuYasha casually asked. He was in the mood to tell now.

Kagome shook her head.

"Are you shaking your head because you're missing that dumb hamster show?!"

"Are you trying to get me to go home so you can watch Ranma 1/2?!"

InuYasha released Kagome's hand with a blush on his face. He turned to the side and folded his arms. "What's your point?"

Kagome laughed and hugged him. "I love you."

InuYasha looked down at her. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. Pulling her close to him, he inhaled her scent. Jasmine and Honeysuckle. It was a strong scent that stuck out from all the other scents he'd come to memorize in his lifetime. "I love you, too."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**A Ukyo Crossing-**

"Are you sure there's nothing I can get you?" Mrs Higurashi asked, as she sipped her coffee. "Why did you come here in the first place?" She had started to wonder why Ukyo had shown up at her door at 11:58am. She was also wondering where Kagome was. She knew that it was Saturday; Hamtaro day.

Ukyo shook her head, and leaned into the chair she was sitting in. She eyed the kitchen she was occupied in. It didn't look like the kitchen where Suki Higurashi cooked. "I'll just wait for Higurashi to get home," she said with a smile. She turned to Mrs Tashio. "Mother in law, don't you think it's time to forgive InuYasha and come home now?" She asked. "It's not his fault he wasn't told about me.

Mrs Tashio folded her arms. "I'm not speaking to that son of mine until he work's things out!" She tried to act like she didn't mind the _Mother in law_.

Mrs Higurashi checked her watch. She gasped. It was 12:00pm. _Still_, no Kagome. "I wonder where she is?" She asked herself, as she stirred her coffee. "Ukyo, would you like something to eat? It's about lunchtime."

Ukyo smiled and stood. "Leave everything to me!"

"You're a guest Uk-"

"I don't wanna hear a word of it!" Ukyo yelled. "I said leave everything to me! I'll do it! Do I make myself clear?!"

"..."

"I can't hear you!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Ukyo grinned and opened the fridge. She went to work making lunch. The lunch really wasn't for herself, it was for her mother in law. She wanted to let the woman know that she could cook well enough for InuYasha.

She pulled out the contents she needed, and closed the door. There, were two children. She identified one as Shippo. But, the other, she didn't have a clue who he was.

"Are you gonna marry InuYasha?" Both boys asked.

Ukyo set the food on the counter and nodded. "We're going to get married and have a ton of kids. Guess what we did this morning?!" She asked with a squeal.

Mrs Tashio and Mrs Higurashi's coffee came splattering out of their mouths. "Just what _DID _you two do this morning?!"

"InuYasha confessed his love for me!" Ukyo shouted with clasped hands. "We were just about to...well...do something, when the hound came in," she sighed after. The moment she'd been waiting all her life for; ruined; thanks to Sesshomaru Tashio.

The two women gave eachother two thumbs up. Sesshomaru would have a crisp $100 bill under his pillow that night.

Before they could stop the thoughts going threw their minds, the frontdoor to the house opened. They heard it close, and the person take off their shoes. The person started striding towards the kitchen. The striding got louder as they made their way towards them.

Mrs Higurashi smiled when she realized it was Kagome. "Hello, dear. You missed Hamtaro."

Kagome wasn't listening. Her mind was racing, and her heart was pounding. She took a seat across from the women. She put her elbows on the table and put her hand on her tingling cheek. 'He kissed me.'

Shippo quickly hopped off Souta's shoulder. He ran to the table and hopped in the chair next to Kagome. He hoped that Ukyo hadn't noticed her existance yet. He gently tugged on her arm. When Kagome leaned down to him, he stretched and covered her ear with his hand. "Why is InuYasha's scent on you?"

Kagome blushed a deep red. "Don't tell any-"

"Mom! Mrs Higurashi! Can you make Kagome _explain _why InuYasha's scent is on her?!" Shippo sang.

CRASH!

Everyone's attention was taken away from Kagome, and given to the broken bowl on the floor. Looking up, they saw Ukyo's open hands. She had dropped it.

"What did you just say?" She asked in a whisper. When she didn't get an answer, she slowly began walking towards Kagome. "Is what the fox said, true?!" She yelled. "He's **my **fiancé! Back off and get a guy that can put up with you!"

Before Kagome could spit a remark, her mother stepped infront of her. "Kagome, go upstairs; now."

Rolling her eyes, Kagome made her way upstairs. She knew how demanding her mother could get when she decided to have a mood swing.

"Ukyo, sweetie, I understand you're angry but-" Mrs Tashio was cut off when Ukyo put her hand in the air; silencing the quietest noises.

"Am I InuYasha's fiancée or not?!" Ukyo hollered. "If I am, then why does that Higurashi girl keep getting in my way? It's like she doesn't want me to marry InuYasha or something," she said as a tear fell. She was hoping that everyone in the room would feel sorry for her.

"She _doesn't _want you to marry InuYasha," Souta said between fake coughs.

"What was that?" Ukyo asked with a glare.

"Umm...I've got this _bad _cough," Souta said with a smile. "I'm fine."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Sesshomaru's Curiousity-**

Sesshomaru growled when the door opened. He had been practicing his speech for several hours on what to yell at Ukyo. When he got off the couch and turned, he gasped. It was his brother. There wasn't a frown, or a pout, nor a grin, on his face. It was a smile.

"What do you think happened?" Miroku whispered to Sango. His body still hurt from being tackled by Ukyo for his car keys. He currently had his arm on his girlfriend's shoulder, while sitting in the couch across from Sesshomaru. If it weren't for her, he'd be one slouched monk. What shocked him was that Sango wasn't bugging him that he was leaning on her shoulder.

Sango shrugged. "Look at the smile," she said with a pointed finger. "It looks farmilar."

"That's gibberish," Miroku said under his breath. "A smile is a smile, right?" He asked, as he looked at the look on InuYasha's face. It looked...normal. Just the thought of InuYasha being normal sent brainwaves threw the emtpy part of his body he never got to use yet.

"What happened?" He asked, as he took his arm off of Sango. Finding his way to his feet, he made his way towards his bestfriend that didn't seem to know he was in the same room as him.

InuYasha could careless. He was the happiest man/demon in the world. He had Kagome back; for now that is. He knew that Ukyo was going to work her magic mouth to make everything between him and Kagome go wrong. It was only natural.

"Nothing," InuYasha said. His smile slowly fell. He took a step back when his brother came towards him.

"I see that you and your girlfriend are situated now," Sesshomaru said with a grin. "What happened? Her scent and blood are both on you."

InuYasha gasped and inhaled his own scent. He scorned when he realized Sesshomaru was right. Kagome's scent; that was mixed with blood; was on him.

Walking in a fast pace, he made his way towards his room; Miroku hot on his trail.

Sango took that as her chance to take her leave. She should be getting to Kagome and threatening her to tell what had happened between her and InuYasha. As she stood to depart, the door opened. In, came a fuming vegetable.

"I hate her!" Ukyo yelled.

"Ukyo, dear, wait!" Mrs Tashio called, as she closed the door. She wiped the sweat off her forehead and smiled at Sango. "You're friends with Ukyo, right? Could you be a sweetheart and talk to her?" She pleaded, as she heard a door slam.

Sango opened her mouth to protest, but smiled when InuYasha's mother held out a $5 bill. Taking it in half a second, she walked down the hall to Ukyo's room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"InuYasha!" Miroku shouted as he banged on his bestfriends door that happened to be locked. "Tell me what happened! Friends tell!"

He knew the 'friends tell' business wouldn't get InuYasha to confess. The monk had made it up in the fourth grade when his half demon friend wouldn't tell him who he had a crush on. Of course it didn't work.

When Miroku didn't get an answer, he leaned his head against the doorframe. "Are you going to come out anytime soon?" He asked, as someone put their hand on his shoulder. He knew the gesture by heart, but didn't want to move. He couldn't sense the demonic aura InuYasha gave off inside the room.

"He's not in there," Sesshomaru said, as he put his right leg out. With one swift kick, the door swung open. There, was an open window; with no InuYasha in sight. "Where do you think he went?" The demon asked, as he closed the window.

When he turned to where Miroku had been standing; he was gone.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Sango's Soul Mate- What to Name Her?**

'Ukyo, I hate you!' Sango yelled to herself, as she rubbed her sore cheek. She now knew how Miroku felt when she slapped him. 'I suppose I should get to saying sorry sometime soon...' Sango stopped her thoughts, and pulled into Kagome's driveway.

She got out of her car, and made her way to the frontdoor. Something yellow caught her eye. What was it? A cat?

"Come here," Sango said with a smile. It was staring blankly at the Higurashi door like it lived there. Where did it come from?

She clapped her hands to get the cat to come to her. She was surprised when she felt furr in her arms. Looking down, two crimson red eyes, were staring at her.

The girl checked the cat's neck; no collar. "You don't have a home, do you?" She asked. When she realized the cat probally didn't understand a thing she said, she pulled it closer to her.

"You know, I've never had a pet before..." she put a hand on her chin and thought. "Have you ever had a home?" She asked, as she picked up one of the cat's paws. She noticed a red substance on it.

"Is this your blood?!" She asked, as she reached for the water hose. She turned it on and ran it over the cat's paws. "What happened?" She asked, as she used her shirt to dry the furr.

"Meow," was all the cat said.

Sango smiled and lifted the cat so it was infront of her. Planting a kiss on its nose, a question crossed her mind. "Are you a boy or girl?" She asked, as she looked away. "I know that I'm invading your privacy but..." lifting the cat some more, she looked inbetween its hind legs.

"Phew, you're a girl," she said with a smile, as something caught her eye. It was a glistening. The cat's red eyes were reflecting on the sunlight. 'How pretty.'

"That's it," Sango said with a squeal. "Kirara, the Glistening Jewel! I think it suits you."

When she got a meow in return, she stood and tucked Kirara safely in her purse. "Miroku's gonna love you! You'll be living with us!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome ran down the street; glancing at her watch ever so often. She was late meeting InuYasha at the peir. She had asked for him to take her home first so she could say hello to her family; that was out of the question now. She assumed that Ukyo was still sobbing to Mrs Tashio and her mother. She couldn't help but feel sorry for the women.

Kagome turned right and continued running. 'Time's running out,' she said to herself with a sigh. 'Summer's almost over. What am I going to do?'

She knew she would be parting with InuYasha in three weeks. They would be separated until they decided to meet. They would be three hours away by car; 45 minutes by plane.

Kagome didn't want to be three hours away from her love. She wanted to be five minutes by walk from him. That was where she wanted to be...to stay.

'I hope we can work something out,' she said to herself with a smile, as the peir came into view. She looked at her watch. She had been running for eleven minutes strait. The strange thing was; she wasn't tired. She was full of energy and wanted to run some more.

Kagome slowed her pace and walked on the dock. It was peaceful and few people were out. There was a couple with a dog leaning against the rail. They looked...happy. 'What does happy mean, anyways?' She had to remember to ask Sango.

Kagome smiled at them, and stopped running. She walked in a normal pace; hoping that she wasn't too late.

SPLASH!

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Did you just hear something?" InuYasha asked, as he inhaled the air. He could have sworn he'd smelt Kagome's scent a few seconds ago.

Miroku shook his head. "You know very well that my ears aren't as strong as your's are," he said under his breath. "When's your girlfriend getting here?" He asked. "I'd like this meeting to end before Ukyo realizes where you are."

InuYasha nodded. "Same. I don't think I can take her abuse anymore."

Miroku clutched his fists. "What do you mean?! I'd love to have a woman make me food whenever I wave my finger around! I'd love to have her do all my chores! And, I'd _love _for her to sneak in my bed at night!"

"What are you two talking about?"

InuYasha and Miroku turned to where the voice had come from. "Nothing," they both said in a whiny voice.

Miroku patted the seat next to him. "Hi, sweetheart," he said with a small smile. He noticed the stuffed animal head sticking out of his girlfriend's purse. "Where'd you win that?" He asked with interest.

Sango giggled. "I found her!" She said, as she reached into her purse for Kirara. "You're going to have to like her, or else." She glared at Miroku to prove her point.

Miroku gulped. "Precious," was the only thing he could say. He knew right away that there was something wrong with the cat. Why did it have two tails?

InuYasha rolled his eyes and prepared to hear a fight between his friends. 'Dumbasses,' he said to himself, as he tried to pick up Kagome's scent again. He still couldn't smell it. He was seconds from standing and going to find her, when someone that he hadn't seen in awhile caught his eye. "Hey, Kouga!"

"Where the hell have you guys been?" Kouga asked, as he sat next to Sango. He tried talking to InuYasha threw the fighting.

"I should be asking you that question," InuYasha mumbled. "You seen Kagome?"

"You mean you two are back together?" Kouga said in shock. "I bet $100 that you two wouldn't get back together for another two weeks."

InuYasha blushed. "You bastard!" He yelled, as he felt a rumbling under the wood to the peir he was sitting on. He knew that it wasn't something from the water, for he was atleast twenty feet above it.

"InuYasha!"

InuYasha gulped. 'Damn.'

Kouga turned, and gawked at the woman running towards him. "And just who's this beauty?" He asked, as he turned to InuYasha. He could smell her scent on him. 'There's no way the mutt would cheat on Kagome,' he said to himself. The more he said it, the more it made sense. Good, since he wasn't in the mood to fight. His hangover wasn't helping much.

Ukyo ran to InuYasha, and sat to his left. "I've been looking for you everywhere!" She said with a smile, as she wrapped her arms around the demon's neck.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

'I can't...breathe.' Kagome slowly opened her eyes, and immediatly closed them. They stung from the water. Wait. Water?

Kagome opened her eyes again, to darkness. Her lungs burnt and felt like they were going to explode. She opened her mouth, and watched as the air bubbles floated upwards. She realized what she had done was stupid. She now, couldn't even think correctly. She had let the last of her oxygen go.

Kagome stretched her arms out. She couldn't feel anything. Bringing her body down to the bottom of the sea, she pressed her hand on the ground. Sand. Kagome figured that she was atleast twenty feet deep. What the water _didn't _know, was that she was a good swimmer.

Kagome pushed her body off the sand, and started swimming to the surface. With every stride she took, the more sunlight filled the water. She praised the lord when her hand came out of the water; feeling cold from the air hitting it.

She propelled herself a final time, and coughed out the water she had consumed while swimming. She rubbed her eyes, and tried to figure out where she was.

"How'd I get out this far?" She asked herself, as the peir came into view. She knew that she was extremally late; but greater things were on her mind. She was atleast fourty feet from the beach.

The question was; why?

'All I remember is...' Kagome stopped her train of thought, when she felt her face on fire. "UKYO!" She yelled, as she slammed her hand at the water. Blood from her wound had started leeking. Right then, she wanted a shark to smell it and come kill her. Why had her life had become so terrible?!

Kagome shook her head, and started her journey towards civilization. What she wanted that very moment, was to be in InuYasha's arms. But, it seemed, he'd rather have _Ukyo _in his arms instead! Kagome rolled her eyes at what she was seeing.

Ukyo shoving herself against her boyfriend _definatly _wasn't the movie of the year.

She shook the thought away, and continued swimming. She reached the peir in about six minutes.

Kagome looked up. She was directly under her friends. To the left and right, were poles about two feet thick; perfect for climbing. She smiled, and swam to the one on the right. Once she got a grip on it, she lifted herself out of the water. She shook the liquid off her body like a dog, and made her way up. She passed snails and seaweed, but kept climbing. She was going to give _Ukyo Oniyaka_ a piece of her mind.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

'I can't...breathe,' caught InuYasha's attention. He pushed Ukyo off him, and gasped. He could smell a trace of faint blood. Kagome's blood.

'What the hell happened?' InuYasha said to himself, as he reached for his phone. He hadn't heard the Kagome voice in a day. Why had it started talking to him again?

Ring...Ring...Ring..._"Hey, it's-" _her voicemail cut off.

"Hello?" Ukyo asked.

InuYasha cursed hell and turned to his left. "Why the hell do you have Kagome's phone?" He tried to ask in the calmest tone. The blood scent had gotten stronger and he wanted to know why. He knew that Kagome was bleeding, but he wanted to know why the blood was coming so fast.

Ukyo looked away and shrugged her shoulders. "I found it on the peir," was all she had to say. Her plan was already failing. She had to make a note to think her idea's threw more carefully. InuYasha wasn't a hard shell to crack.

She rolled her eyes at the looks she was getting. "What makes you people think I'd do something bad to Kaguri?"

"It's Kagome," Sango corrected. "You and I _both _know that you'd do something to hurt her." She said with a snarl. She smiled at the low, purring sound coming from Kirara. She had learned her first trick; hate the enemy.

"I don't even know you, but I think you'd do something to Kagome," Kouga said with crossed arms. "You might as well get it over with."

Ukyo bit her lip. 'Damn!' She yelled to herself, as she looked to the left. What she saw shocked her. Kagome? Gripping a wooden pole, while staring at her?

Ukyo kicked her foot into Kagome's rip, making her cringe. She watched as the girl fell down a few feet. She gasped, when she started climbing up again.

When Kagome couldn't take nobody noticing her existance, she pushed herself up the last foot until she reached the top of the pole. She pulled herself onto the peir, and calmly sat next to Ukyo. She knew that her friends were thinking she was crazy; she didn't care. She was going to get something strait.

She glared at Ukyo threw the corner of her eye. She had a panicked look on her face. Smiling, Kagome put a hand on her back. With one swift push, Ukyo fell; down the twenty feet; crashing into the water.

_That_, was her point.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Bri Note-** I know, I'm sorry! I don't care if you believe me or not, but my mom broke the computer and it spent 4 days at Best Buy! As soon as we got it back on Friday, I jumped on and started typing! Again, I'm sorry! I made this chapter extra long!

That was a nice point, now was it? Pushing someone down into the ocean is something we should all get around to doing. What's Ukyo's problem? Doesn't she see that InuYasha is in love with Kagome, and Kagome is in love with InuYasha?

If things are alittle rushed, it's okay; I noticed, too! The action is still coming! Thanks for all the reviews! Hope I get lots more! _Love?_

Next Time- O.o

Call From the Long Lost

****

**xXBRiXx**


	33. Call From the Long Lost

**School of Love- Chapter 33**

**Call From the Long Lost**

&&&&&&&&&&&&

InuYasha looked down to the deep blue. There were white bubbles covering the top of it where Ukyo had fallen. A grin formed on his lips. He slapped his claw over his mouth, right when his laughter was about to escape him. He hoped that Ukyo didn't know how to swim. God, how he wished he had a camera.

Too late for Kouga.

InuYasha rolled his eyes at the laughing coming from his right. He looked to where Kouga was pointing, and gasped. Ukyo's head had reached the surface.

"Quick, who's got a car?" He pleaded. He had to get himself and Kagome away from the scene asap. He didn't want to risk his girlfriend getting hurt, or worse; himself. His back was still out, but he had the strength to walk. He never knew how he carried Kagome less than an hour earlier. It was a mystery.

"Ukyo's still has my keys."

"I walked."

InuYasha glared at Kouga. "Hand 'em over."

Kouga looked from side to side like he didn't know what was going on. "What?" He asked without a clue.

"Don't act stupid! Give me the damn keys!" InuYasha yelled. He looked down and gasped again. Ukyo had started swimming towards the shore. With his keen sense of hearing, he picked up, "Higurashi _will _die!" He looked away when Ukyo noticed him staring at her. Without looking, he knew she was blowing kisses. "Don't worry, InuYasha! I'm alright!"

'Damn,' InuYasha clapped his eyes shut and waited for his face to come in contact with the floor board. He opened them ten seconds later. He was still standing. 'Why the hell am I _alive_?'

"Oh yeah? Why should I? Unlike your friends that are concerned for you, I'd like to see you get your ass kicked atleast _once _before I die!" Kouga hollered. "Besides, who's says I've got a car, anyways?"

He got a bump on the head twice the size Miroku usually got, as an answer. "Damn, all you had to do was ask," he mumbled, as he gave his keys to InuYasha. He noticed his trembling claw. Was he...afraid? He looked at InuYasha threw the corner of his left eye. Had had to admit something. Of all the years he'd know the half demon...he was starting to look more demon-like.

He was also starting to look more...human.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome got into the passenger's seat of the car she once spent everyday in. She sulked in it, and waited for InuYasha to start the car. She turned to him. 'How can I manage to get mad at a face like his?' She said to herself, as she considered hugging him.

'He didn't go after Ukyo...somehow, that makes me happy.'

Kagome saw the look on InuYasha's face as he put Kouga's keys in the ignition. He looked concerned. Letting out a sigh, she opened her window. "Go ahead. I don't mind," she said with a small smile.

"What the hell are you talking about?" InuYasha asked, as he put his foot on the gas pedal. He eased out of the parking space, and started driving to somewhere he could take Kagome. He couldn't risk taking her home, since her house was probally the first place Ukyo would look.

His house could be an option. Oh, but he forgot. Ukyo _lived _with him. 'Dammit all to hell.'

"...why aren't you going after Ukyo?" Kagome asked in a whisper. "I wouldn't have minded."

"One: I don't like her. Two: I'd rather get you away from her. And Three: I just don't want to," InuYasha replied with a sigh. Wasting his strength diving into freezing water wasn't something he planned on doing in his lifetime. Maybe if he lived in Alaska, but in Japan, there were different options. Besides, fall was coming soon.

He reached his right claw for Kagome's left hand. He grabbed it, and lifted it on his thigh. "You're so stupid," he mumbled, as he turned it over. A blood boil had burst, as well as three others. He was mainly concerned about the one with blood. The ones without blood didn't concern him much. They would simply harden and form a layer of new skin.

InuYasha kept his eyes on the road. He assumed that Kagome had burst them while climbing the pole; explaining why she had a few pieces of wood in her flesh. "You think I wouldn't notice this?" He asked, as the light turned green. He wasn't going to bicker, he wasn't in the mood. What he wanted, was to drift off into a never ending sleep and call it a day.

But, fate wouldn't let him do so.

Why, you ask? Because, his phone had been vibrating for the past twenty minutes non-stop.

Kagome blushed and tried pulling her hand away. Her face was filled with guilt. "I didn't wanna make you worry about me. You look tired. What happened?"

"Don't go pulling this on me," InuYasha said with a glare. He simply gripped Kagome's hand harder. "This is about you. Are you sure you're okay?" He stopped at another red light.

When InuYasha didn't get a reply, he turned to Kagome. Smiling, he leaned over and planted a small kiss on her lips. "I love you," he whispered, as he pulled away.

As it turned out, Kagome had fallen asleep; much to InuYasha's dismay. She had been in the water for almost half an hour, and he knew what water did to a person. It made them drowsy.

Shaking his head, he continued on his way to Kagome's house.

Ukyo, by that time, had probally just realized that he had left with Kagome. The first place she would go was probally home. Which, when she got there, he hoped to be long gone.

He planned to take Kagome home and watch her snooze. No way in hell was he leaving her alone when there was a crazy woman chasing after her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Sneaky- Romeo and Juliet**

InuYasha parked Kouga's car at Kagome's curb. He expected his mother and Mrs Higurashi to come running out. When they didn't, he sighed with relief. He wasn't in the mood for explanations.

He looked to Kagome, and thought about how he was going to get her to her room, unnoticed. It was basically impossible. Unless, he climbed up her window or something.

Wait. The window!

InuYasha snapped his fingers. He got out of the car, and went to the passenger's side. Opening the door, he pulled Kagome's damp, lifeless legs out.

He put his claw on her back, pushed her body forward, and into his left arm.

Closing the door behind him, he swung Kagome on his back. He gathered his options. He didn't have any. He was going to have to find someway to sneak Kagome to her room without his mother, or Mrs Higurashi noticing.

Besides, he didn't even know if her window was open! For all he knew, it could be bolted shut to prevent anyone from entering. But, luckily, that was why claws were invented.

InuYasha walked up the pathway that came to the front door, and stopped. He turned to the side of the house, and smiled. There was a vine...that happened to lead to Kagome's room. Thanking the heavens, he walked threw the grass to where the vegetation was.

Looking at it, he shook his head. He wasn't crazy. No way in hell was he climbing a vine. The only time he climbed a vine was if there happened to be one in a tree he was sitting in. He would play with them as a child. He wasn't trying to replay _Romeo and Juliet_, he was trying to complete an operation.

**Operation: Get Kagome to her Room**

Agent: InuYasha Tashio

Age: 18/126

Occupation: Deciding whether to climb a vine or not

2. Trying not to get caught by his mother and risking

getting grounded

3. Trying not to wake the girl on his back

4. Trying not to get sat into oblivion

Yep. InuYasha could imagine his theme song. Shaking his head again, he gave his attention to Kagome. He heard her breathing hitch a few seconds before. She was catching a chill from being in her wet clothes.

'Dammit!' InuYasha yelled to himself, as he took her off his back. He put the palm on his claw on her forehead.

It was hot.

Cursing hell, InuYasha put Kagome in a more comfortable position in his arms. Once she was safely bridal style, he leapt on top of the house in one leap. Funny, what a dog could do.

InuYasha prayed the window wasn't locked. When he jerked the window to the left, it slid. The demon thanked the lord, and opened it fully. Putting a leg inside, he swung the other in. He was careful to watch out for Kagome's head.

He carried her to her bed. He thought he was in a different room for a split second. It was rearranged differently and wasn't helping with the headache that had consumed him.

InuYasha carefully laid Kagome down, and cupped her cheek. He gently pressed his lips against her's a second time, and sighed. 'She doesn't know all the crap she put's me threw,' he said to himself, as he parted. He sat at the edge of the bed, and rubbed Kagome's arm tenderly.

Sleep quickly took over.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**The Lovely Couple- Snooping Parents**

"Kagome, is there a reason why Kouga's car is-" Mrs Higurashi paused at the sight before her. She couldn't help but giggle. What she wanted to do that moment was to have a camera magically appear.

"Azula!" She said in a loud whisper. "Get up here!"

She smiled when she heard footsteps rushing up the stairs. The footsteps turned into the sound of running from a middle aged woman.

"What's wrong with Kagome?" Mrs Tashio asked, as she paced herself at the door. She was panting heavily. She had to admit one thing: she was getting old.

Mrs Higurashi shook her head, and pointed to the couple on the bed. "You wouldn't have a camera on you?" She asked, as she clasped her hands. "You never know, this could be on their wedding cake."

Mrs Tashio shook her head. "I know InuYasha. He's either trying to pull something, or he's really out of it." She silently walked closer to her son on the bed.

Moving his hair away from his face, she looked strait into his closed eyelids. No flinching.

She crept closer, and blew hard in InuYasha's ear.

His ear twitched, but he didn't stir from his slumber.

Mrs Tashio stood strait, and put her hands on her hips. "He really _is _sleeping," she said with a smile. "I thought I was going to have to slip sleeping pills in his food." She sighed after. Turning to Mrs Higurashi, she had a concerned expression on her face.

"Something the matter?" Mrs Higurashi asked.

"InuYasha hasn't been eating as much, or sleeping, since Kagome got poisoned. I thought my prayers had been answered when Kagome revived," Mrs Tashio stopped when Kagome arched her back.

Mrs Higurashi smiled and put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Atleast we've got out kids back."

"I guess you're right," the woman said; returning the smile. She turned to her son, and reached into his pant pocket. Flipping open his cell phone, she sighed. 21 missed calls. All from her, too.

"Azula?"

"Yes?"

"Does InuYasha look like he's changing to you?" Mrs Higurashi asked. "Is it puberty?" She asked with a blush. She really didn't know how she noticed, but there was something different about InuYasha.

Mrs Tashio shook her head. "He's growing up."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Later that Night- Privilege's**

Kagome opened her eyes to darkness. Her stomach was growling and she was hungry. If the expression, "I'm so hungry I could eat a horse," were true, she'd already be licking the bones clean.

Blinking her eyes a few times, she allowed her eyesight to come to her. She realized that she was in her room, for she could see a poster of Justin Timberlake to her left.

She noticed something.

It was a warm feeling on her stomach.

Reaching over, she flicked on the light on her nightstand. She looked down at her belly, and gasped. 'InuYasha?' She said to herself, as she moved the long hair out of his face. Giving him a light kiss on the nose, she laid back down. She didn't have a choice. She had to remain still, till InuYasha would wake.

Kagome was laid on her back, with her right leg tucked under her left one. She had the urge to shove InuYasha off her and stretch. Her leg was numb. She also had the urge to slap him across the face. Why was she in different clothes?!

InuYasha was fast asleep in an awkward position. He was laid to the side and was using Kagome's stomach as his pillow. His left arm was wrapped around her waist, preventing her from going anywhere.

What he didn't know...was he had been sleeping for six hours.

"Wake up soon, okay?" Kagome pleaded. "Don't make me start worrying," she said with a sigh, as she looked down. She covered her mouth with one of her hands.

InuYasha's ear was twitching.

Kagome giggled threw her hand. When she felt cloth brush her lips, she almost screamed. It was her left hand, and the hand with the bandages was on her right. Looking at it, she smiled. It was bandaged, too. She concluded that InuYasha must have woken and realized that blood was flowing out of her.

Kagome sat up, and leaned her back against the wood of her bed. Pulling InuYasha up with her, she rested his head in her lap. As she took her hands away from his mane, they brushed against his ears.

He made a low, purring sound.

Kagome lightly laughed. Her hands magically made it back to his ears. She set them gently on the silver triangles, and slowly rubbed them. She felt like she was playing with a dog. Well...InuYasha _was _a dog, right? She shook her head, and listened to the purring that filled the room.

"I'm sorry about all this," she said to nobody. "How's your life now that you have a fiancée? Does this make me your mistress now?" When she didn't get an answer, she continued. "Good. Otherwise, I would have already sat you.

"How'd you get a fiancée, anyways? I've been hearing that you never knew about her. I can't say I don't blame you. Don't get me wrong, of course I do, it's just that...why?

"Is it because you hate me?" Kagome asked, as a tear fell. She removed a hand, and brung it up to her cheek. She yelped when a hand engulfed her's. Her yelps were replaced with mumbles, when another hand covered her mouth.

She looked ahead of her, and choked on her saliva. The look on InuYasha's drowsy face was filled with sadness. He pulled her into an embrace, and removed his claw from her mouth. He put it behind her head, and pulled her closer.

"Just stop it, okay?!" He yelled. "I never wanted any of bullshit, so stop bugging me about it!" He pulled her even closer, and buried his head in the crotch of her neck. "I just want you, _only _you. I don't want Ukyo," he whispered.

Kagome was frozen in place. She could feel InuYasha's heart beating against her chest. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been so close to someone. 'So...this is how he feels?' She asked herself, as she thought about everything that had happened in the past two days. InuYasha had been watching her extra carefully, she noticed.

Gulping, she wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him on the forehead, and rested her cheek on the side of his head. "It's okay. I'm here," she whispered with a sigh. She smiled when she heard steady breathing beneath her. Either InuYasha was deep in thought, or he had fallen back asleep.

A teardrop fell down Kagome's cheek. She began to realize something.

He had to let her go; whether he liked it or not.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Morning- Close to the Deadline, Again**

"Miroku, how do you think InuYasha and Kagome are working their difference's out?" Sango asked with concern. She had started to wonder why her boyfriend had dragged her out of bed at 7:30am on a Monday. She _did _know that it was a serious reason; for Miroku had been silent.

Miroku looked up from his drink, and sighed. "I'm afraid there is," he said under his breath. He reached across the table for Sango's hand, and squeezed it. "Have you seen InuYasha anywhere?"

"No, why?" Sango asked.

"We were supposed to see a movie last night, but he never showed up," Miroku replied. "Something seems strange. Wouldn't he have called? It's almost the new moon, so he doesn't like to go places by himself."

Sango's eyes widened. "The new moon?" She said with interest. "It's the day when there's no moon in the sky...why's it so important to InuYasha?"

Miroku laughed. 'Gotta think of something fast!' He said to himself, as he saw Sango's hand roll into a fist. That meant trouble for him. "New moon? What I meant to say was...new spoons!" He said with a grin. He held up the spoon that was to his right. "Doesn't it look new to you?"

Sango had a confused look on her face. "I guess," she said, as she picked up her spoon. It looked exactly like it always did, but she chose not to say anything.

She ate her breakfast.

Even though she was extremally curious, she wasn't going to speak her mind. She thought it was nice of her boyfriend to take her out to breakfast; even if it was only to ask her if she'd seen InuYasha anywhere.

"Have you tried calling him?" She asked with curiousity. "We can't call Kagome, since Ukyo had her phone when she got pushed in the water. When she came out, she didn't have it with her."

"What about her house phone?"

Sango rubbed her temples. "I don't think we should stick our noses into their business. Of course, I wanted to call her. But...something told me not to. InuYasha and Kagome have something to work out, and they need to do it without us." She said with a smile.

Miroku nodded and released her hand. 'Do they know they've only got two weeks to do it?'

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Point of View- InuYasha's Thoughts**

I opened my eyes, confused. My head hurt like fuck, and all I wanted to do was go back to sleep. I didn't know where the hell I was, or how the hell I got in Kagome's arms. It was weird. Normally, I'm the one that wakes up with her in my arms.

I sat up, and held my head.

Kagome's sleeping body slid down the wood of her bed. She reached for her blanket, and pulled it over her shoulders. I couldn't help but laugh at how cute she looked.

I was never the kind of guy that would 'express' his feelings. Kikyo bugged me about that alot.

I stretched my arms and stood. I turned back to Kagome, and put my claw on her cheek. Running my thumb over her soft skin, I kissed her.

I realized that I was never like this with Kikyo. Sure, I made out with her, and I dated her for a _long _ass time, and she even put a few spells on me, but...I never loved her. She was a girl that was a slut, I now realized.

God, I should start listening to Miroku more often.

I pulled away, and sat next to Kagome. I wrapped both my arms around her, and pulled her into my lap. Not that I'd care, but her forehead had gotten hotter.

"Kagome, get up soon. The sooner you get up, the sooner I can tell you what I have to tell you," I slapped a claw over my mouth. Why was I talking to her? Was I that desperate to talk to someone, that I'd talk to them while they were sleeping?

Yes.

What the hell was Kagome doing to me?

Nothing.

My old man always said, "Thick and thin." It always bugged me when he'd say it. Most of the time, it was when I was fighting with Sesshomaru. All he'd have to say was, "Thick and thin," they we'd magically stop fighting. Guess it was his way of not shedding his blood trying to ply us apart.

Now that I think about it, I haven't talked to my old man in a good ten years. Maybe I'll give him a call.

"What the hell?" I looked down when I felt something grasp me. I wasn't at all surprised when it was Kagome.

"Stupid!" She yelled, as she punched me in the stomach. I just learned a new thing about her: she was dangerous when she was asleep.

"Stop being stupid!" Kagome yelled, as she slapped me across the face. I noticed that tears were leaking out of her closed eyes. "You're an idiot!"

Being called an idiot, was something I was used to. It didn't bother me that Kagome thought of me in her sleep. I did it alot, myself.

Letting out a sigh, I looked at Kagome's flashing alarm clock. It was almost 8:30, but I didn't wanna wake her. I had to meet Miroku, now. But, then again, what about Kagome? I can't ditch her, and I can't call Miroku, since my phone's across the room, and Kagome's in my arms. It wasn't like I could go anywhere, taken that she had a damn deadly grasp on me!

I looked down at Kagome, and gasped. Two, sky blue eyes_—_ that I loved, were staring at me. All I could choke out was, "You're up."

I felt like a bastard.

My girlfriend had just been crying in her sleep, and I felt like I couldn't do anything about it. Talk about weird.

I used the backside of my claws to wipe the tears away. Kagome looked into my eyes. I could tell something was wrong. I could also tell, that she wasn't going to tell me what it was anytime soon. Just great.

It seemed like she was waiting for something from me. It bugged me the way she was staring. I can't help but think that I did something wrong.

"InuYasha..."

'Shit! Here it comes!' I pleaded that I wouldn't get sat. If she chose to sit me, she'd go down with me, taken that I had a grip on her. "Yeah?"

"What happened to your hair and eye?" Kagome asked with confusion. "Your hair turned gray, and your left eye's almost dark brown."

Dammit!

She hopped out of my lap when she sensed the tension. Thank god. I thought I was going to have to shove her off of me. This was bad. She was finding out too much. Turning towards the window, I tried to scan the blue sky for the moon. It wasn't in sight.

I might as well get it over with.

"InuYasha, I have to tell you something," by the way she said it, it seemed like she was sad. That adds more to my list of things to take care of. I nodded, and bit my bottom lip. For all I knew, she could just be toying with me. I didn't wanna risk the chances of getting the lights beaten out of me. So, instead, I said what I was planning on telling Kagome last night.

"I need some time to think," I said, while looking into her eyes. For a split second, I thought she was going to sit me right then and there. The look she gave me was concerning.

"How long are you talking about?"

"Not long," I put my claw on her cheek, and turned her so she was facing me. I felt better about all this when she relaxed in my arms. She nodded into my chest.

Something felt weird. She was okay with me saying I needed time to think?

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Miroku's Advice- Teacher teaches the InuYasha**

"That's not possible," Miroku said with crossed arms. He wasn't convinced InuYasha had heard the truth. "Are you sure? You know, your hearing is fading so-"

"You think I don't know that?" InuYasha said in an annoyed tone. "It's true. I said I needed time to think, and she said okay," he replied. It bothered him that Kagome was keeping her anger bundled up inside her for some reason.

"I'll tell you this: no woman is happy when her boyfriend wants to be away from her." Miroku said like he really knew what he was talking about. "I'd know, since I've done it. That's how I lost girlfriend number one."

"That was in the fourth grade!" InuYasha yelled. He fell silent after. "She almost found out."

"Found out what?" Miroku asked. "What's there not to know about you?" He asked. It was only natural that he wasn't shocked. He knew everything about his bestfriend.

InuYasha sighed and pulled on a lock of his hair. It was slowly turning black. He didn't think it was the best idea to be out in public at the moment. But, Miroku just _had _to go to the mall.

"You have a point...why not just tell her?" Miroku suggested. "You seem to want to go far with her, so why not confess every _dirty little secret_?" He dodged the fist aiming at his head.

"She knows that I'm a half demon," InuYasha said, while looking to the side. "She told me she's known for awhile."

"By that, you mean Kikyo told her when you two started dating?" Miroku asked.

InuYasha nodded. "She doesn't have to know...for now."

Miroku nodded, and put an arm around the demon's shoulders. "Don't worry. Kagome will still like you when you tell her you turn human on the new moon."

InuYasha rolled his eyes. "You make it sound like I wanna tell the whole world," he mumbled. "Hey, why'd you call Kagome, Kagome?"

Miroku pulled away and sighed. "Sango thinks that I care more about Kagome than her, so she said to drop the _sama_." He watched as InuYasha's hair turned a shade darker. It was almost black.

His hair was a strange, grayish color.

"Time to put on the hoodie."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"What do you mean he wants time to think?!" Sango shouted. "Did he say that he wanted time to himself?"

Kagome looked at her bestfriend's hands. They were grasping a pink top. A pink top that happened to be $200 dollars. It looked like Sango would rip it any minute. "No. He said that he needed _some _time to think; kissed me; then left."

Sango rubbed her chin. "I think it has something to do with the new moon." She concluded. "When Miroku accidently split it this morning, he got all sweaty and said new spoons."

"New spoons?" Kagome said with confusion.

Sango nodded. "It's a long story. All I know is that InuYasha and the new moon have a connection."

Kagome shook her head. 'Wouldn't he have already told me what it was?'

Sango noticed that Kagome had been strangly silent since InuYasha was brought into their conversations.

They went to every store that had female accessories. Sango spent all the money she had in her pockets. Even the spare change that was stuck to bubble gum at the bottom of her purse.

"Buying anything today?"

Kagome shook her head. 'What's he hiding?' She said to herself, as she considered calling him and yelling, "SIT," into the phone. It would make her feel better when she heard InuYasha crash on the floor. Even better, was to hear the laughing coming from the person he was with.

'InuYasha...just what did you wanna think about?'

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Long Time, No See-**

"Kaguri!" Ukyo yelled at the top of her lungs. She launched herself out of bed, and moaned. "InuYasha didn't come home last night...I was up all night waiting for him to come to me!" She turned to her door that was squeaking.

"Can I help you?"

Sesshomaru cringed at the voice, and opened the door. "Your finacé's mother sent me to see if you were awake," he simply said. "I'll be sure to tell her that you're not dead."

Ukyo glared at him. She wasn't in the mood to argue or declare anything. She had a fever of 98.7 degrees. "I'm sick," she said with crossed arms.

Sesshomaru stared at her as if she had called him a bastard. "What do you want me to do about it?"

Ukyo's face turned red. "Go get InuYasha for me!" She yelled. "Haven't you heard the saying, 'Sharing is Caring'?!"

"Of course. The saying doesn't have anything do with finding my little brother," Sesshomaru said with a growl. "He came home this morning, then left." He was sleeping like a dog when the frontdoor opened at 9:00. He was in the middle of dreaming about Rin, too.

He sighed, and exited the room before Ukyo demanded something from him. Walking down the hall, he found his step mother and Mrs Tashio in the kitchen. "She claims she's sick."

"Really?" Mrs Tashio asked. She stood and ran down the hall; tripping her step son in the process. "InuTashio will have my head when he finds out Ukyo's ill!"

When Sesshomaru heard Ukyo's door slam shut, he sat up with his elbows. He took the hand being held out to him. "Thanks." He was in for it now.

Mrs Higurashi nodded and sat in the seat she was occupied in. She pushed out the one across from her. "I have a few questions for you," she said with crossed arms. "First, I'd like to know everything you know about Ukyo."

Sesshomaru gulped and sat. "Nothing. All I know is that InuYasha's engaged to her."

"What about this engagement?" Mrs Higurashi asked. "Kagome wants to grind Ukyo against a grill right now. I can't say that I blame her...does InuYasha know anything about Ukyo?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "All he knows is that he's going to marry her when he's twenty."

Mrs Higurashi gathered in all the little information Sesshomaru had given her. "Does InuYasha want to marry Ukyo?" She finally asked. "By the way he and Kagome are right now, and from what I witnesses last night, they decided to stay together. I'm not all positive on that."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Your daughter can get violent on InuYasha. Ukyo's violent, herself. No matter who he chooses, he's going to end up dead. And, that means, I have to go save him," he said with a grin. He was going to attempt to cheer up the woman before him. It seemed that she had been thinking about InuYasha and Kagome alot. To tell the truth, so had he.

Even though he was a cold-hearted person...he didn't want to see his brother and his future mate split. He hoped that InuYasha knew that his dominant scent was on Kagome. The half demon probally didn't even know he put it on her.

"You're home," he said with a small smile, as a grumpy InuYasha stormed into the kitchen. "Ukyo's looking for you."

Just saying that made InuYasha shiver. He sat next to Mrs Higurashi. "Have you seen Kagome?" He asked with a smile. He first went to her house, but nobody was home. For some strange reason...Kagome's window was locked.

"I think she went out with Sango," Mrs Higurashi said; returning the smile. "If you ask me, you're not her favorite person at the moment."

InuYasha nodded understandingly. "I don't blame her," he mumbled.

Sesshomaru glared at his brother. "It's not right to hide from someone just because you're turning human." He pointed out. "It's wrong."

Mrs Higurashi laughed. "What do you mean? That's impossible," she said, as she put her hand on the top of InuYasha's hoodie. Pulling it back to see two amber eyes, she saw a brown one.

"AHHHHHH!"

Sesshomaru slammed his claws over his ears. "Must you do that?!" He yelled over Mrs Higurashi's shouting. He tried to hide his laugh when the woman leapt out of her chair.

"Who are you and what have you done with my Kagome's InuYasha?!" She yelled. "Just what do you think will happen to me when I'm the one that has to tell her that her boyfriend's a maniac and a phony?!"

InuYasha laid his arms on the table, and rested his head on top of them. He reached a claw back, and pulled his hoodie over his head again. "She'd be pissed," he mumbled. "She's not even supposed to know."

He groaned when he felt his hoodie lift off his head for a second time. Fingers started pecking threw his hair.

"No extentions," Mrs Higurashi put a hand on her chin. "What about the ears? Are they real?" She asked, as she prepared to rip them off.

Even though InuYasha's senses were fading, he could still tell when someone was about to do something to him. He quickly got out of the chair he was sitting in, and moved a good three feet away from the curious woman.

"They're real. If you stay until tonight, they'll be at the side of his head," Sesshomaru said with a grin.

"Thanks, Sesshomaru. Why not invite every person I know?!" InuYasha yelled. "I don't want anybody else finding out, got it?" He turned away and crossed his arms. The first thing to blame was the moon and its cycle.

InuYasha knew everything was his fault from the start. He knew Kagome would find out soon.

That meant hell for him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Light vs Dark- The Two Faces of InuYasha**

Darkness was slowly taking over the streets of Tokyo. Once it was past seven, the city turned into a place most children couldn't even imagine. For others, it was a reality.

"Everything alright, Kagome-chan?" Sango asked, as she flicked on her turning signal. It was past seven and she was late meeting Miroku. It was dark, and she didn't trust Kagome alone. She turned to the right, and sighed.

Kagome didn't look like she had heard her. Her forehead was against the cold window, looking at the street lights they passed.

"He's hiding something."

Sango was surprised when Kagome finally said something. "What do you mean?" She asked, as she stopped at a red light. "InuYasha would never hide anything from you...would he? If he would, he'd tell Miroku. Then, Miroku would tell me. Then, I'd tell you," she said with a smile.

"I'm not all that sure," Kagome choked out. She fell silent for several minutes.

Sango faced forward and started driving. She hoped she'd reach Kagome's house soon. She couldn't take the tension for long. "What do you think InuYasha has to think about?"

"Ukyo," Kagome spat out.

"Why would he think of-"

"His engagement, his parents, his family, and more about Ukyo," Kagome said under her breath. "He doesn't have time for me."

"Yes, he-"

"No, he doesn't!" Kagome yelled. "There's something he's not telling me. I know it has something to do with him, but..." she trailed off and slowly closed her eyes.

"Have you ever thought that maybe he doesn't want you to get involved?" Sango asked. "For all you know, he could just be in a fight with Kouga," she said with a smile.

When she didn't get an answer, she continued. "You've been thinking about this alot, have you?"

Kagome nodded. "Sango?"

"Yes?" Sango asked, as she pulled up to Kagome's driveway.

Kagome put her hand on the doorhandle. Gripping it, she pressed her thumb hard against the piece of cold metal. She didn't notice, but a small tear fell down her cheek. That tear, was replaced with many more.

"I think...I need...time to think."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"InuYasha!" Shippo yelled at the top of his lungs. "Where are you?! Ukyo sent me to ask if you're okay!" He sighed when he didn't hear anything.

He ran to InuYasha's room, and flipped on the light switch. There wasn't an InuYasha in sight. "InuYasha?" He asked, as he jumped on his brother's bed. "You can come out. It's only me, promise. I gotta tell you something."

He yelped when the window opened.

"What is it?"

Shippo turned, and smiled at his brother. He walked to the window, and grabbed the arm being held out to him. He gripped it tight when it lifted in the air, and out the window. He sighed with relief, when his feet touched the cold roof.

He sat on InuYasha's left thigh. He stared at the black hair that draped over him. Moving it out of the way, he looked into two, dark brown eyes.

"What'd you wanna tell me?" InuYasha asked with a smile. "Before you say it, I know I'm human. Don't rub it in."

Shippo nodded. "I can smell salt," he said with concern. "Don't you smell it?" He asked.

InuYasha shook his head. His sense of smell had faded the day before. He could only pick up faint scents, but now, he could only smell the things a regular human could.

He wished he'd met another half demon before. He wanted to know how they dealt with the pressure.

All half demons go threw a 'stage'. They turn human one day each month. And, God forbid, InuYasha's day was on the new moon.

"Where's the salt coming from?" He asked. He wasn't concerned, unless it was someone important to him.

"It's-"

"InuYasha!"

InuYasha looked down and rolled his eyes at his chuckling friend. "What's up?" He asked, as Shippo crawled on his shoulder.

"Get down here!" Miroku yelled. "I got a call from Sango!"

"And?" InuYasha asked. "You know I don't like going places on the new moon," he said with crossed arms. Shippo was pulling on his ear. "What is it?" He asked.

"The salt...it's coming from Kagome."

"He's right," Miroku called.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome walked threw her dark house. She was carrying a bowl of soup for her grandmother. Tears were falling in the soup, but the more she wiped them off her cheeks, the more they fell.

Kagome took a hand off the soup, and put it on Kaede's doorknob. Turning it, she put on a fake smile; for her grandmother's sake.

"Kaede? Feel better enough to eat something?" She asked, as she turned the light on. She made her way towards the ill woman, and sat the bowl on the night stand.

Kaede sat up, and eyed her. "Are ye, alright?"

Kagome nodded and sat at the edge of the bed. "I'm fine, open up," she said in an emotionless tone. "I've just been thinking."

Kaede nodded and ate. 'Should I mention that she has a demoinc aura around her? That demon must have done something...but what?' She watched as Kagome laid her head on the bed. Her eyelids slowly fell.

Kaede smiled and shook her head. "Ye were tired," she said with a sigh, "ye should be. Sleep is what ye need." She put a wrinkled hand on her granddaughter's cheek. "What have ye and that demon of your's been doing?"

She looked up, and glared at the door. "Come in."

The door quickly opened and closed. "I see that ye are going threw ye transformation?" Kaede asked. She recongnized InuYasha from the rosery around his neck. She could also sense his demonic blood that was currently inactive.

"Yeah," InuYasha's attention was given immediatly to Kagome. "She's really knocked out, huh?"

"If ye are trying to say that she's sleeping, then yes." Kaede said with a smile. "Ye can take her to her room."

InuYasha nodded and wrapped his arms around Kagome's sleeping body. Lifting her into his arms, he moved her bangs away from her forehead and kissed her. "Does she know ye are a half demon?" InuYasha cringed at the words. He nodded, and pulled Kagome close to him.

"Does she know that ye are human right now?" Kaede asked. She was going to dig deep down into her future in-law.

InuYasha shook his head. "She just found out that I was a half demon," he said while looking to the side.

"Does she know that her scent is covered by ye?" Kaede asked.

InuYasha's eyes widened. "What are you talking about?" He asked, as he looked down at Kagome's sleeping face. Right then and there, he wanted to kiss her. He could see the tear stains on her cheeks. He also knew that the woman before him had noticed, as well.

"Nothing. Ye should get Kagome to bed." Kaede shook the conversation off. She had just learned that InuYasha had no clue his scent was covering Kagome's. He was joining the bond he never knew he had started.

InuYasha looked at Kagome, then Kaede. "Can I ask a question?"

Kaede nodded.

"What did you mean before?" He asked with curiousity.

"I suggest ye ask ye mother or ye older brother," Kaede said with a smile.

"Thanks," InuYasha said as he turned. He made his way towards the door. Opening it, he made sure Kagome's head didn't bang against the doorframe. He turned around and closed the door. "Night."

He suddenly realized he was in darkness. 'Dammit!' He yelled to himself, as he tried to find the lightswitch.

Instead of finding it, he found Kagome's room first. He smiled and opened the door. Even without his demonic abilities, he knew her room by heart. He walked to her bed, and gently laid her down. Planting a kiss on her lips, he pulled away and sat next to her.

"I hear you think I'm crazy, and unstable," he said with a grin. "I also hear you think I'm quite easy on the eyes."

InuYasha laid himself next to Kagome, and wrapped his arm around her waist. "You say that having a boyfriend is the hardest part of your life. You also say, that you want me to call you a klutz and a wench," he fell silent after. "I can arrange that."

He stared at Kagome's ceiling. Closing his eyes, he let out a slow sigh. "You know I love you, right?" He asked, as he turned to the left. Kagome's head was snuggly tucked into the crotch of his neck. He smiled and kissed her.

"I was gonna tell you I change, I really was, it was just that-"

"When Kikyo found out, she got mad."

InuYasha gasped and looked down. Two, big eyes, were like usual, staring at him. He noticed the look on her face. She looked like she was going to scream her lungs out any minute.

"AHHH-"

That was enough time for him to slap his now hand, over Kagome's mouth. Smiling, he waited for her to finish her ranting.

Kagome stared blankly at the man before her. Who was he? And, why was he wearing her love's rosery? Most importantly, why was he in her room?!

"ImuAsha?" She mumbled threw the hand.

The man smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "Someone told me you were pissed at me. I came by to see if it was true," InuYasha said, as he removed his hand. "Go ahead and scream." He said without a care. Miroku had done it the first time he watch him transform.

Kagome stayed silent. It was so quiet that she could hear her own breathing. 'Who is this? InuYasha?' She said to herself, as she gulped. She held up her shaking hands. Holding them up to the top of InuYasha's head, she couldn't find his dog ears that she loved so much.

"What happened?" She asked, as she moved a lock of black hair away from the side of InuYasha's face. There, was his right ear. And there, was his gold loop earring at the top of his ear that was usually on top of his dog ear.

Kagome smiled and hugged him. "Answer my question, or I'll say it," she threatened.

InuYasha gulped and sat up; taking her with him. He leaned against the wood of the bed, and sat his girlfriend in his lap. "It's a long story," was the best he could come up with.

Kagome nodded. "I see," she said, as she put her thumb under InuYasha's right eye. She put her index finger on his eyelid, and stretched them apart. She put her face centimeters from it. "I don't see that fake contact lense' line. Your eyes are real?" She said with confusion.

InuYasha nodded.

"I see," Kagome said again. She put her hand on her boyfriend's cheek, and ran it down his neck.

"Do I interest you that much?" InuYasha asked, as he tried to fight back a moan. He couldn't tell if Kagome knew she was messing with him. He had never seen this side of her. She was like a lost puppy. He knew that she wanted to see his silver hair, and his amber eyes, and his dog ears, and his claws. She would have to wait till morning for that.

Kagome stopped her hand at the bottom of his neck. There, was his rosery. She smiled. "It really _is _you."

"HEY!" InuYasha yelled. "Don't you believe me when I say that I'm me?!"

"_Not _when you wake up and see your boyfriend as a human, you don't!" Kagome shouted. She was only but an inch away from his face. Not that she cared, since she was used to fighting with InuYasha. "Just why am I the last to know that you magically turn human?!"

"You know now," InuYasha said, as he pulled Kagome close to him. Once he was sure she wasn't going to hit, slap, punch, sock, slam, or sit him, he kissed her on the lips. "Let's just say that Kikyo didn't like it when we were on a date. It just happened to be the new moon." He mumbled against her lips.

He never wanted to remember that day. Everything was perfect, then...he turned human; right in the middle of their date. He had forgotten to keep track of the days of the month.

"Did she scream?" Kagome asked, as she butterfly kissed him.

"Hell yeah," InuYasha pressed his forehead against her's. "She tried putting some spell on me," his eyes fluttered shut. "I fell for it. It was only once. I realized that she didn't _want _me that day."

Kagome's eyes grew. 'That's so mean! What was Kikyo's problem?! Look at InuYasha,' she looked at her boyfriend's expressionless face. 'He doesn't look so good. It looks like he wants to...cry?' She laid her head to the side on his chest, and listened to his steady heartbeat. His even breathing indicated that he was tired.

"You thought I would do the same thing?" Kagome asked in a whisper. Her eyes welt up. She felt like crying herself, but resisted. "I'm not Kikyo, no matter what things go threw your stupid mind," she held his shirt in her hands, and did the thing she didn't want to do. She started crying.

"Stupid idiot! I...love you," she said, as her eyes began drooping. She fell into a flawless sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Morning- Back to his Usual Self**

InuYasha popped an eye open, just incase Kagome was awake. He was glad when she wasn't. Faking to be asleep that night didn't help much, but it got her to go to bed. For some reason, he didn't want to talk about anything that night.

He kissed her on the cheek, and sat up strait.

The sun was just rising. It was a beautiful mixture of pink and blue. The demon couldn't wait for the big ball of fire to get into the sky. That meant one thing for him; returning to normal.

He pleaded for the sun to hurry. He didn't want anyone else to find out he changed! It was already bad enough that Kouga knew. The first time he transformed, the idiot demon went on laughing throughout the night. The bastard.

InuYasha thought that Kagome would have yelled at him when she found out. It was a part of his life that was confidential, and she wasn't included in it. What she didn't know, was she was now.

He shielded his eyes with his hand. It was only a few minutes past 6am, and the sun was already blazing. Sun! He grabbed a lock of hair, and thanked the heavens. It was turning silver. Even without being infront of a mirror, he knew his eyes were turning amber, for he could feel his eyesight getting sharper.

By 7am, he was his normal self.

InuYasha smiled, and cracked his knuckles. "Get up soon, okay?" He said with a grin, as he arched his back. The position he was in wasn't very comfortable.

As if Kagome had an ON button, her eyes fluttered open. Her first responce was to flinch at the arms wrapped around her. She tried to remember what had happened that night. She remembered some things, but the rest was blank. "InuYasha?" She said, as she turned to face her love. She smiled at him. "Just why am I supposed to get up soon?" She asked playfully. She had heard his comment about waking up.

InuYasha shook his head, and put his claw on her chin. "Because, unlike others, I enjoy hearing your voice."

Kagome leaned into his chest, and said nothing. She wasn't going to fight with someone so early in the morning. ''Can I ask a question?'' When she didn't get an answer in return, she continued. "Are you all done thinking?" She asked, as she lifted her head.

InuYasha shook his head. "It's hard," he mumbled with a sigh.

Kagome tried to hide her laughter. The demon before her was acting like _thinking _was something he didn't do often. Strangly, it did the trick to cheer her up. It didn't last long. It was more of stamina. It was able to only make her smile; nothing more. "What are you thinking about?" She finally asked. "Does it have anything to do with me?"

She flinched when a hand covered her's. It forcefully flipped her over; her chest crashing against InuYasha's. She looked up to yell something at him, but stopped herself. The look in InuYasha's eyes were new to her. She didn't know if it was part of his transformation, but she somewhat...liked it. It was a side of him she was learning.

"Stop talking so negative," InuYasha mumbled, as he dropped her hand. "I always remembered you being positive."

'Is that it?' Kagome said to herself. Her eyes widened. 'He's not gonna yell? He's not gonna whine like a baby?' Kagome put the back of her hand on his forehead. She was shaking on the inside. The InuYasha she'd come to know and love, was being strange. It was like he was a different person. Was he _that _concerned for her?

InuYasha tried looking away. Kagome was staring at him as if he was an alien. "You okay?" He asked, as he took her hand off his forehead. "You look pale."

Kagome shook her head, and kissed him on the lips. "This is the only kiss you're getting today," she said with a smile. She ignored the pout coming from the short tempered demon. She also tried to ignore the little feeling in her chest that told her how cute InuYasha looked.

"I've got somewhere to go, and I don't wanna see you till tomorrow, got it?" She said with crossed arms.

"Yes ma'am," InuYasha mumbled with much sarcasim. 'Just what the hell is she doing today?' He tried avoiding eye contact with her. It was obvious to him that his curiousity would drive him to follow her from a distance. Besides, he didn't have anything else better to do.

Kagome smiled. She still wasn't convinced she could trust InuYasha to seriously leave her alone. "You sure you won't get near me?"

"Yeah."

"Sure?" Kagome asked. "Don't make me get mad at you," she said with a pointed finger. "I can always use the rosery." She giggled when InuYasha's face lost a shade of color.

"Fine."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Looking for our Lost Goods-**

Kagome ran down the peir. She was late enough as it was. Trying to get InuYasha to let go of her was a great challenge. That's what the rosery was for. After apoligizing and promising to call him later, she fled.

As she ran, she looked at the floor board. Her lost cell phone was still lost and she needed it. What she was also looking for, were Miroku's car keys. From the information from Sango, Ukyo had them both when she hit rock bottom. That meant one thing: she had to go down.

Believe it, if it were her decision, she would have sent Miroku to go get her phone, or better yet, InuYasha. She knew that she'd never win. She could possibly win a quarrel with InuYasha about her phone problems, for she couldn't call him without it.

Yeah, that's it.

Kagome shook her head, and started walking. It was a beautiful day. It seemed like a day to be with your loved ones.

She put a hand on her cheek. It was still tingling from the kiss InuYasha had put on it. She started to wonder if he was ever so nice to other people. It was always like he was different around her.

Kagome stopped at the place where she'd pushed Ukyo. She looked around, hoping that her new enemy wouldn't be sneaking around trying to push her this time. She rolled her eyes. From her sources, she knew that Ukyo was currently sick. Being one degree above normal wasn't a big deal.

She felt sick herself, but didn't tell anybody. She sat and kicked her feet patiently.

"I see you were able to come."

Kagome turned, and patted the seat next to her. "Can I talk to you?"

Miroku nodded and sat. From the question, he knew he was going to get a talk. "What's on your mind?" He asked, as he looked out into the ocean. He couldn't picture anybody getting in the freezing blue below him.

Kagome tried to form the right words. It was harder than it seemed, she realized.

"Before you say anything, this isn't about finding my car keys, and your phone," Miroku pointed out. "This is about you and InuYasha, and you know it."

Kagome nodded. "Has he always been so secretive?"

Miroku laughed. "I'm surprised that you even know he transforms, he's scared of cats, and he's a half demon," he said with a smile. "It shocked us all how much he trusts you."

Kagome's face turned red. 'InuYasha's scared of cats?! He sure wasn't scared of Buyo!' She said to herself, as she thought about what torture she was going to do to InuYasha for secretly lying to her. 'He could have just said something.'

"What do you mean 'us'?"

Miroku shook his head. "If you think Sango, Kouga, Sesshomaru, InuYasha...all the other people close to you, and I, don't talk about you, you're mistaken."

Kagome nodded.

"Actually, we all think there's something special about you."

That caught her attention.

"What do you mean?" She asked. '...special?'

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Kikyo's Gone Strait- Believe It or Not**

Kikyo sat at her desk, with a smile on her face. "Naraku, sweetheart?" She called. When she didn't get an answer, she turned. 'Where is that man?' She said to herself, as she tapped her fingers professionally on her lap. "Naraku?"

No answer.

"He must be running late," she said under her breath. Infront of her was a potion that she was going to try. Little did Kagome know, of course.

'Using the potion would prove nothing,' she said to herself, as she shook her head. 'I chose Naraku, after all.'

Kikyo started to doubt the words that had just spun threw her mind. 'Naraku is my everything...right? I know I still want InuYasha, but Naraku will have to do.'

She lifted her hand, and set it on the side of her neck. "But," she said with a grin, '...he did mark me. And, if my eyes are correct, he didn't mark her."

"Kikyo? You home?" A voice said, as they opened the door.

Kikyo turned, and smiled. "You're late," she said with concern, as she kissed her boyfriend on the lips. "Where were you? Did you find out what I need to know?" She asked, as she clasped her hands together.

Naraku nodded and sat on her bed. He chose not to say that he had gotten lost in his girlfriend's huge house. The only thing he liked about it, was that it was close to the beach. "It's true. The new chick fell in the ocean yesterday. And...InuYasha didn't go home that night."

He sighed when Kikyo's face immediately turned red. "WHAT?!" She yelled. She stood and stormed infront of him. Grabbing him by the collar, she lifted him up to her eye level. "Is his scent on her?"

"Of course, it always is," Naraku said without a care. "It's just gotten stronger."

"What do you mean?" Kikyo asked.

"Like I said," he said while turning to the side, "his scent's gotten stronger."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Call From the Long Lost-**

InuYasha put his back against the hallway. A drop of sweat fell down the side of his face. He hadn't been home alone since Ukyo moved in. He'd have to thank Sango again for taking Ukyo out for the day. Well, she was supposed to, atleast.

Shippo was with Souta, while Sesshomaru...InuYasha didn't know where he went exactly.

Atleast he wasn't home.

InuYasha took a final look, and sniffed the house out for any scents. When he was positive that he was 100 percent alone, he ran down the hall.

He had to admit; he was scared.

Him sneaking himself into his father's music room _daily, _was a great challenge. He never knew when he was going to be caught. Sometimes, he'd sneak in the room just to sneak in. He wouldn't even play anything. If he even had a claw brush against a key, Sesshomaru would hear him for sure.

InuYasha put his claw on the cold doorknob, and turned it. Opening the door, he smiled. He somewhat wanted it to look different. Seeing the same room everyday bored him. It reminded him of school.

He walked towards the piano, and sat on the stool. He reached for the soda he had to remember to throw away in the future. Sitting down, he put his elbows on the piano keys; cringing at the sound they made.

What he wanted that moment, was to be in Kagome's arms. No, not her in his arms, but him in her arms. Being that close to her was soothing. But, after she sat him twice to get him to let go of her, he decided it was best to leave her alone. She was free to do whatever she wanted.

Without him.

InuYasha pulled out his cell phone. He now realized he should have set a time for Kagome to call him. He already knew he would be staring for hours at his black phone.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_InuYasha ran upstairs. He could hear crying, and could also detect a faint smell of salt. 'What's going on?' He said to himself, as he pushed himself to run faster. His father was nowhere to be found, and it hurt him. He hadn't heard any piano playing in two days._

_Just the day before, he fell asleep, and awoke, to his parents fighting. All he remembered was, "What about the kids?!"_

_It came from his mother._

_InuYasha knew that whatever his parents were fighting about, that it concerned him and his brothers._

_He shook his head, and stopped for a second. 'I've gotta find out,' he said to himself, as he clutched his claw. He had to put matters before his own happiness; no matter how special the day was._

_His father was considered a bestfriend. He was second beind Miroku. He would tell his father everything. Even if it was something he knew he wouldn't listen to; he'd still tell it. Whether it was important, or not, it didn't matter. _

_Somebody had to listen, right?_

_Just as InuYasha was about to start running again, a figure at the top of the stairs caught his attention. His father!_

_"Hey, Pop!" He said with a grin. "Where's the crying-" he gasped when a hand slapped over his mouth. 'What's going on?'_

_InuTashio lowered himself to his son's level. Removing his claw, he exhaled deeply. "InuYasha, you know that I love you, right?"_

_InuYasha scratched his head, and nodded. "Yeah, why?" He asked with confusion. He wanted answers. Where was the crying coming from? Why was the person crying? And, why did it have to be today?_

_InuTashio grabbed InuYasha's claw. "Keep that in mind," he said with a smile, as he stood. He walked downstairs without a care in the world._

_InuYasha was frozen in place. 'What does he mean?' He said to himself, as he scorned the smell of salt that was getting stronger. He almost forgot! He shook his head, and continued his journey. To his dismay; the salt led to his mother's room._

_The door was shut. From looking at it, InuYasha knew it was also locked. He coughed twice. No answer._

_"Mom?" He said, as he knocked on the door. His senses became worried when he could hear sniffling coming from inside. Without having a clue what he was doing, he flexed his claw. With one slash, a joint fell; making the door wobble._

_"Mom?" He said again. His eyes grew to the size of baseballs. There, was his mother. She didn't look too well. She was sitting at the edge of her bed, while squeezing his newborn brother, Shippo, in her arms._

_Mrs Tashio lifted her head, and smiled at her son. Wiping her tears, she motioned for InuYasha to come forward. "Would you mind putting your brother to bed?" She asked._

_InuYasha nodded and took Shippo. "What's going on between you and dad?" His mother shook her head. He instinctivly knew she was lying to him. _

_"Nothing, dear," she said. "I just-" she wrapped her arms around herself and sobbed. "Just go, please."_

_InuYasha shook his head. "Not until you tell me what happened," he said in a stern tone. He tried not to smile at Shippo who was sticking his fingers threw his hair._

_Mrs Tashio smiled again. She could have sworn she saw a glimpse of her husband in her son for a split second. "InuYasha, don't do this, not now. I know today's special to you, but...it's going to have to wait."_

_InuYasha nodded and turned towards the door. "I'm sorry."_

_Mrs Tashio gasped. "It's not like that. Come here," she said as she held her arm out. "I need to speak with you."_

_InuYasha walked towards her, and took her arm. He was pulled a few feet, and lifted into a lap. He felt much like a child at the moment, but he didn't care. His mother was in dispair, and he was going to try to help her._

_His mother kissed him on the forehead, and pulled him into a hug. Now, he really felt like a child. He could tell that Shippo was getting uncomfortable as well, taken that the kitsune had his checker piece sized hands rolled into fists._

_"I should be apologizing to you," Mrs Tashio mumbled into InuYasha's hair. "Happy Birthday."_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&_

InuYasha squeezed his claw into a fist. Using the free one to set the soda aside, he stood. He practically ran out of the room. One thing he promised himself, was he wasn't going to cry. He was too old to be showing such emotions. His father always said it was perfectly normal, but he never believed it.

InuYasha stopped, when he crashed into a form. He landed flat on his back. He winced when a body fell on top of him. His back was taking on major pressure that he couldn't take for long. Thanks to Kagome, he was still out of it.

"InuYasha?" Ukyo questioned. She felt the top of the person's head to try and predict that two dog ears would be on top. "It _is _you! I got scared when I heard a slamming sound! It sounded kinda like piano keys, now that you think about it." She rubbed her chin and thought.

InuYasha's face turned white. "How long have you been home?" He asked, as he had to remember to have a _talk _with Sango in the future.

Ukyo giggled. "Since this morning, silly. For your information, I'm one degree above normal, and I'm not leaving the house until I'm cured." She declared.

InuYasha nodded and sat up. He tried not to look like he knew anything that had happened about the piano keys. What he wondered was why he hadn't noticed her scent sooner. Guess it must've passed him.

"Are you using the phone?" He asked as he sat up.

Ukyo shook her head. "Does it look like I can do anything besides sleep?!" She stated in an obvious tone. "Incase you were wondering, it doesn't. I can't even lift my finger," she said in a tone that wasn't likly to get InuYasha to care.

"Good," InuYasha mumbled. He stood and ran to the living room. He hoped that Ukyo would go back to bed. He needed to call somebody. Once he reached the phone, he stared at it. He felt like a fool.

His shaking claw reached for it. Picking it up, he dialed the number he still knew. 'Pick up...don't pick up!...don't-' Right when InuYasha was going to hang up, someone answered the phone. There was silence for many minutes, like the person was waiting for him to start a conversation.

InuYasha didn't care much, since he could hear voices in the background. It seemed like the person was in an office. When he heard, "Mr T," he smiled. He knew he was calling the right person.

"Hello?" A tired voice asked.

InuYasha felt like he had to wet himself. He offically felt like a fool. He considered hanging up, but forgot to press star 82 first. 'Damn caller ID.' Gulping, he tried to form the right words to say.

"Hey, Pop, it's me."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Next Time-

It Sure Isn't Father's Day!

****

**xXBRiXx**


	34. It Sure Isn’t Father’s Day!

**School of Love- Chapter 34**

**It Sure Isn't Father's Day!**

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome waited for Miroku to answer. Her heart was beating hard against her chest. 'What did he say?' She said to herself, as she cleared her throat. "What do you mean I'm special?"

Miroku laughed. "Yes, we all think you're special," he said with a small smile.

"You mind telling me what the _special _thing is about me?!" Kagome hollered. She always thought she was a regular girl. Born in New York, raised in a shrine, and graduated high school. It didn't sound very exciting to her one bit.

"Well, you are to us," Miroku pointed out. "There's this _thing _InuYasha hasn't done to you yet, and we're all waiting for him to do it."

Kagome's first reaction to the words her friend said, was blushing. "Well...I'm not sure about that," she said with crossed arms. A trinkle of sweat fell down her face. She tried to predict if Miroku was staring at her. She wanted to whisper, "sit," under her breath. But, she was sure he'd hear her.

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked. "It's perfectly natural with his kind."

Kagome's face turned redder. 'Perfectly...natural?! What's that supposed to mean?!' More sweat fell.

"You know, it's how dog demons claim a woman/man, as their own," Miroku said with a smile. "If you ask me, I couldn't be any happier for you. InuYasha's been waiting for the right time.

What he needs is you, and what you need is him. As the saying goes, 'It takes two to tango'."

Kagome clenched her hands into fists. "Oh really? He thinks of me that way?" She asked in whisper. She forced herself to calm down. InuYasha thinking of her as nothing but a sex toy was something she'd expect from him. Had he been fooling her all along?

"You'd better believe it," Miroku said with a chuckle. He looked her up and down. "You don't even know _half _the things he says about you," he said with a smile. "He talks about you more than he would talk about Kikyo."

"Oh...really?!" Kagome choked out. "What things?" She said with a glare. "I think I'd like to know." She scratched her chin after. "No, I think I'd _definatly _like to know."

"Sorry, can't. It's Confidential," Miroku replied with shrugged shoulders. "It's nothing bad. All he has to do is sharpen his fangs on you, and you're all set."

"OH REALLY?!" Kagome yelled. "WHAT KIND OF SICK, PERVERTED, LECHEROUS, MISLEADED, CORRUPTED, DIVERTED MIND DOES HE HAVE?!" She said all in one breath. "HOW CAN YOU STAND TO LISTEN TO WHAT HE HAS TO SAY?!"

Miroku's face turned red. "Because, he's my bestfriend, and I don't really have a choice." He looked strait into Kagome's eyes. His mind got alittle twisted when she took off her jacket and shoes. "What on earth are you doing?" He asked, as he moved aside the piece of clothing she threw at his face.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK?!" Kagome yelled. "SINCE YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DO ANYTHING ABOUT MY PHONE, I'LL GET IT MYSELF!"

She wiped the tear that fell down her cheek, and looked down at the water. Not many people were in it that day. Glaring at Miroku, she jumped. Now she knew how Ukyo felt. It was a good thing she was alittle more graceful in the water.

Miroku looked down, and considered jumping in after her. "Be careful!" He shouted with a wave. He hoped Kagome took his advice. He didn't know what he did, but it had made her mad. He thought she'd be glad to know that InuYasha was planning on making her his.

That wasn't such a bad thing, right?

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Some Father- InuYasha's Troubles**

InuYasha put the phone away from his ear, ready to hang up. 'I was stupid!' He choked on his saliva. He felt his eyes sting. Was he...crying? InuYasha shook his head, and brung the phone back to his ear. He figured he'd atleast say farewell to the man that didn't want anything to do with him.

For all he knew, his father couldn't even had heard him, yet alone, know what he sounded like. When he was a kid, he had to admit, he sounded like someone that had swallowed a gallon of helium.

"You there?" He managed to ask. "It's InuYasha."

He heard rustling, like his father was going threw papers. 'Okay, if he doesn't wanna talk, all he had to do was say so.'

"InuYasha?" A low voice asked. "Is it really you?"

A grin formed on InuYasha's lips. Apparently, his father was surprised to be hearing of him. "Yep. How's the business life?" He asked, hoping to start a conversation. "How's you life after you left your wife and three kids?" He tried not to sound angry. Instead, he tried to sound interested.

"InuYasha, how can you be so calm about all this?" InuTashio asked over the phone. "You haven't seen, or heard from your father in ten years."

"How do you think I feel now?!" InuYasha yelled.

Too late.

His blood had boiled over the top. The only person at that point who could get him to settle was Kagome. But, she wasn't around. She didn't want to see him until the next day.

"InuYasha, calm down," his father warned him. "I know that you're mad about Ukyo, but-"

"How do you think I feel?!" InuYasha yelled again. He didn't get an answer. After hearing the sigh escape his father on the other line, he continued. "That's right, you _don't _know how I feel! How'd you like it if your girlfriend stopped talking to you after she found out you were engaged?! How'd you like to have a girlfriend that doesn't want to have a damn thing to do with you?!"

InuYasha suddenly realized he'd said the wrong things at the wrong time. He didn't want to have the discussion he was having over the phone. He wanted to have it in person, but it didn't seem like his father was willing to do it.

"Lower your tone."

"I'm not finished!" InuYasha shouted. "Why'd you leave mom, anyways? She cried for two months strait! She always thought you left after she adopted Shippo! Is that it? Did you not want another son that bad?!

And another thing: why the hell didn't you atleast say goodbye?! You just leave one morning! No phonecall, no mail, no nothing! How do you think your kids felt about that?!" On his birthday, too.

He stopped after.

He was finished.

InuYasha was so busy shouting, that he didn't notice a beeping sound coming from the other line. Sighing, he considered calling again. Right then, he wanted to talk to Kagome. Instead, he hung up. He was going to go find her. He needed to talk to her in person.

He was seconds away from flushing the phone down the toilet. It disgusted him.

Never in his life had he loathed someone so badly. His own flesh and blood, the one who helped make him, the one who got his mother pregnant, the one who was more like a brother than a father, was under...pressure? So, was it true?

Did his father want him?

InuYasha slammed the phone on the reciever, and fell to his knees. He had a terrible colic, and wanted to sleep. What was happening to him? Why was he so...weak? Did he really need Kagome that badly?

Yes.

He did.

The door to his house opened and closed. He didn't care who it was. He was in a fetal position, and didn't feel like moving. He felt like crying, and he didn't care if the person that had just come in was Sesshomaru. He was going to cry. But, not then. He was saving his tears for something; someone.

"Feeling okay?"

InuYasha lifted his head, and put it down again. He said nothing. "Leave me alone," he managed to say. "I don't wanna talk."

_&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_InuYasha grinned and pulled away. "Thanks," he said, as he gasped. He didn't like the look in his mother's eyes. She looked terribly sad, and that very second, his attitude changed. He wasn't in the mood to celebrate his birthday anymore. Turning nine could wait._

_"Oh, don't look at me like that," Mrs Tashio said with a smile. She wiped the egg off her face, and pointed to the door. "I'll be fine, really. Right now, I need you to put Shippo to bed. We'll think of something to do today."_

_InuYasha nodded, and got out of her lap. He gave a small wave, and walked to his mother's door. What was going on?_

_He shook his head, and slipped threw the door. He had to remember to apoligize for breaking her door joint. Her door wasn't going to close for awhile. That was a good thing, for InuYasha still liked to climb in bed with his parents every now and then._

_Eversince the fighting began, the door was always locked. He considered breaking it with his claw a few times. He had seen Sesshomaru do it alot when they went to the same school. His brother was now in some magnet school for some reason...smart guy._

_InuYasha walked down the hall; Shippo in his arms. Oh, how he loved the thing in his arms. It was nice to play with, and agreed with everything he said; always. "You okay down there?"_

_When he got spit on his shirt as a responce, he nodded. "Nice to know you're alive," he said under his breath, as he stopped infront of the newborn's bedroom. Opening the door, he rolled his eyes at the cuteness._

_The light blue walls, the white crib, the plushies, the bottles, the diapers, and all the other cute things._

_What a pain._

_InuYasha walked towards the small crib, and lifted down the front part. He laid Shippo down, and brung the peach baby blanket over his shoulders. "Get some sleep for Mom," he said with a sigh. _

_He didn't get a responce._

_Looking down, InuYasha smiled. His brother was already sleeping._

_He turned around, and put his back against the crib. He fell on the floor, and pouted. 'What could Mom and Dad be doing?' He said to himself, as he heard a giggling sound. "I thought I told ya to go to sleep?"_

_He got more giggling as a responce._

_InuYasha stood, and faced the newborn. "Go to sleep. You know, when the world goes black?" He said in an annoyed tone. He gasped when Shippo picked up his rattle. That thing was deadly in the grasp of the young demon before him._

_Shippo started swinging; indicating he wasn't going to go to bed anytime soon. It was only noon, anyways._

_InuYasha covered his head with his arms. "Come on, Shippo! Don't you wanna go night night for me?" He cursed himself for saying 'night night.' He felt like a fool._

_Shippo shook his head, and whacked InuYasha across the face. He giggled and continued. Eventhough he was a newborn, he noticed there was a shaking sound coming from his rattle. It wasn't the play beads, but something else. It was making a "shhhh" sound._

_With a final wack, the rattle split in two._

_InuYasha opened his eyes, just in time for the little beads, and a piece of paper, to fall to the ground. He didn't care about the two circular parts._

_"What's a piece of paper doing in your rattle?" He asked, as he picked it up. He sniffed it, and gasped. His father's scent. "Pop's found a stupid place to hide something," he mumbled, as he un-folded the note._

_**Note to self: Stop Shinta Higurashi**_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&_

InuYasha's eyes snapped open. The last name. Higurashi? 'No, it can't be,' he said to himself, as he shook his head against the carpet. Who cares that Kagome and this _Shinta _had the last name? Was it really that important?

'Why'd you have to leave? Was it me?' InuYasha thought, as he cringed. 'No, please tell me it's not. I know I'm a half demon, but...just who the hell's this _Shinta _person?' Something was starting to not sound right. He didn't like it one bit. What was happening?

Miroku sat down against his bestfriend's threat. "It's about Kagome."

InuYasha's insides froze. "What is it?" He asked, as he sat up. The subject on Kagome had done a great deal on him. Was she hurt? Was she in trouble? Most importantly, was she mad at him?

Miroku gulped and casually but a hand behind his head. "She's...mad."

InuYasha forced himself to stand, and walked in the direction to the stairs. When she was ready to talk to him, she could call, or come get him. He wasn't in the mood for distress.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Kagome's Shock- It Sure Isn't Father's Day!**

_"Boyfriends that are nothing but trouble to females, here on Jerry Springer."_

_The camera moved to the blonde talk show host. _

_"Today's topic is about boyfriends. Girl love them, and mom's do, too. They'll do pretty much anything to make their woman happy. That includes, having tons of them. We have men here today that have had over twenty girlfriends at once."_

"You got that right," Kagome mumbled, as she gulped her Dr Pepper. She was currently snuggled in her living room couch with a blanket over her freezing form. She didn't have a care in the world that she looked completely crazy.

"Kagome, sweetheart, is everything okay?" Mrs Higurashi asked, as she sat next to her filthy daughter. She put a lock of hair behind her ear, and sighed. Grabbing the bag of chips out of Kagome's grasp, she held them in the air. "Kagome Shiin Higurashi, you tell your mother what's on your mind."

Kagome swallowed the mouthful of chips she was chewing on. "Nothing," she said, as she tried reaching for the fat-filled goods. Her hair was oily, and she smelt of salt water. She was in a pair of pink, checkered pajama pants, and a white Holister top.

She had bags under her eyes, and her voice was stingy. Her throat hurt like a thousand pins, and she couldn't see correctly.

"Kagome, as your mother, I know when you're lying," Mrs Higurashi said with a glare. She snatched the remote off her daughter's lap, and pressed the POWER button. The television snapped off.

"Jerry Springer can wait," she said with crossed arms. "Shiin, what were you going to tell me?"

Kagome sulked in the couch. Too bad her mother wasn't someone she could order around. She had already kicked Souta out twice when he wanted to play video games. Her mother was a different story. She couldn't even say those words in the same _universe _as her.

"I'm fine, really, just alittle under the weather," she said with a crooked smile. "I'll be fine in a few days...I found my phone," she said; hoping to change the subject. Thank God for waterproof cell phones.

Changing the subject didn't stop her mother from slapping her hand on her forehead.

"Shiin, you're buring up! You must have caught it from Ukyo!" Mrs Higurashi shouted, as she stood. "Get to your room, now. I can't risk you infecting the rest of us."

Kagome stared at her mother as if she were demented.

Mrs Higurashi smiled, and put a hand on her chin. "You know, I could always call InuYasha-" she gasped when her daughter disappeared upstairs.

"Another fight?" Mrs Tashio asked from the kitchen. She chose to stay out of the conversation. She found it interesting that Kagome would fall so deep when InuYasha was mentioned. Did she really not want to talk to him at the moment?

Mrs Higurashi shrugged her shoulders. "I suppose so," she said with a sigh. She went back into the kitchen, and joined her friend at the dining room table. "Kagome, dear, before you lay down, please check the mail!"

She smiled again, when she heard slow footsteps come down the stairs. "Thank you, you're a sweetheart."

Kagome rolled her eyes and put on a jacket. Just walking sent shivers down her spine. She desperately wanted to go to bed, but the mail wasn't going to check itself.

Walking threw the damp grass, she shoved her hands in her pockets. They felt like ice. She didn't pay any attention to Mr Huga who was watering his grass.

"Never in my day have I seen something as ugly as you," he said with a pointed finger. "You should look in the mirror, you know, fix yourself up for your boyfriend."

"Don't talk to me about him!" Kagome shouted right after the old man spoke. She lifted the window to the mailbox, and took out the contents. She flipped threw them to see if anything was for her. When she was positive that nothing said _Kagome Higurashi_, she put them under her arm. Something white fell on the grass. A letter?

_Local Tokyo Jail PRSRT STD_

_P.O. Box 11212 Postage Paid_

_Japan, 32124-9500_

_Kagome Shiin Higurashi_

_1985 Shikon Drive Ave_

_Japan, Tokyo, 32119-4034_

It didn't say who it was from, but she had a pretty good idea who would write her...from a jail. There was only one person who would even bother to write to her...her father.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**InuYasha's Dispair- Kagome's Heartache**

"Are you sure she hasn't gotten any better?" Mrs Tashio asked, as she balanced the phone on her ear. "The medicine I gave you should have done the trick. Have you been giving it to her every four hours?"

"Yes, her face is still pale," Mrs Higurashi said with concern. "The good thing is that she's finally sleeping. It seems things started getting worse once she checked the mail."

Mrs Tashio nodded, and crept down the hall. She stopped outside InuYasha's door. She suddenly realized she hadn't seen him that day. He had locked himself in his room. She assumed that it was a faze, and would soon pass.

It hadn't.

Silently opening the door, she crept inside. Walking over to her son, she pulled him into a sitting position. She grabbed the bottom of his shirt, and lifted it over his head. Laying him down gently, she brung his blanket over his shoulder.

"InuYasha's not doing very well, either," she said with concern, as she put her hand on InuYasha's chin. She turned him, and gasped. His eyes had red rims under them.

'What could have happened?' She said to herself with concern, as she kissed him on the cheek. Running a hand threw his hair, she took a seat next to him.

"Should I send him over?" She asked.

Mrs Higurashi looked down at Kagome. Her lips had started turning pale as well as her face. "It's worth a try," she said, as she reached for a comb in her daughter's room. She ran it threw her oily hair, and smiled.

"I don't think he'll be up to it," Mrs Tashio replied. "He doesn't look good."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Part Two- Morning**

"Come on, Kirara," Sango said with a smile. She patted the cat on the head. Having a fluffy thing in her purse was most comforting. She never had to go anywhere alone. "Let's get to Kagome's house."

"Meow," Kirara said, her right fang showing.

Sango giggled. "Who knows? Maybe she'll let us play with her hair in her sleep." She tried to sound excited. She really was; even if it was only 5:30am. She had to get to Kagome's house asap. She knew the second InuYasha found out she was sick, he wouldn't let her out of his sight.

That meant she wasn't going to get to see her that day.

Sango shook her head, and put a lock of hair behind her ear. A gentle breeze was flowing. Even though it was getting colder; it was still nice to enjoy a day of gray sunshine every now and then. The sun hadn't reached the sky yet.

She remembered the phone conversation she had that night. What baffled her, was what Kagome had said. Could her ears be true?

_&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_Sango was sitting in her bed, with Kirara in her arms. She had just convinced her mother to keep her! She was surprised when her mother said she knew all along that there was a animal in the house. She had found a 'gift' in her bed._

_Sango squealed. "We're going to be the best of friends! You'll get to know Kagome, too. You know, you were standing outside her house?" She said with a smile. "Just no more leaving presents in mom's bed!"_

_"Me-" Kirara's ears pressed against her head._

_RING...RING...RING..._

_"Hello, this is Sango. How can she help you with your situation/troubles?" Sango said while flipping her hair to sit up strait. Who knew that her cell phone would be right next to Kirara?_

_"Sango?" A cracked voice said. "Can I talk to you?"_

_Sango's eyes widened. "Kagome-chan? You don't sound good at all...did something happen?" Her voice turned serious. "If InuYasha did something to you I'll-"_

_"It's not him," Kagome said in a rushed tone. "Please don't hurt him. I'm not in the mood. I just need to talk to someone besides InuYasha. It's important."_

_Sango looked at her clock. "It's alittle late," she said, as she patted Kirara on the head. "Can whatever you have to tell me wait till morning? If it were anyother time I'd be there in a flash!" She tried to sound like she was sorry. She was willing to lend her shoulder for Kagome to cry on at anytime._

_"Sure." She could tell that her bestfriend wasn't happy about the news that she was too tired to walk/drive to her house. _

_"See ya tomorrow, then! Expect me early, since I don't want InuYasha to steal you from me!" With that, Sango hung up. She wasn't in the mood to deal with why Kagome was mad at InuYasha. She knew it was all his fault, and she was right._

_That was how the world worked._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Sango shook her head, and looked at the sky. "Let's just hope that things go well." She looked at the sun that was covered by gray clouds. "By the way the sun's hiding, it's going to be a gloomy day."

"Meow."

Sango smiled, and realized she was standing infront of the Higurashi house. "It's now or never, Kirara," she said with a sigh. "Time to find out what's wrong with Kagome-chan."

KNOCK. KNOCK.

Sango started to comprehend that it was early in the morning. She was positive that Mrs Higurashi, and the rest of the family were still asleep!

She shook those thoughts away, when she heard a rustling sound come from inside the house. She smiled as the door opened; letting the air conditioning hit her sweating body.

Mrs Higurashi rubbed her eyes to get them into focus. "Oh, hello, dear. Is there a reason why you've come to see Kagome so early?" She asked. "She's ill and needs rest."

Sango nodded. "I promise I won't be long. She wanted to talk to me."

Mrs Higurashi smiled. "I guess I can't get mad at that. She's been clamped in her room with nobody to talk to for almost a day." She sighed after. "She needs someone like you. I would suggest InuYasha, but-"

"They're not seeing eachother right now," Sango finished. "We all know what happens when they fight."

Mrs Higurashi giggled. "Come on in."

Sango nodded, and entered the house. Taking her shoes off, she smiled at Mrs Higurashi, and ran upstairs. "Thanks!" She called back in a whisper, as she turned down the hall. "Don't worry, Kirara! You're going to love Kagome!"

"Meow," was all she got as an answer.

Sango chose to say nothing, taken that the answer she got was self explanitory. She stopped infront of Kagome's door, and panted heavily. Taking Kirara out of her purse, she set the cat on the ground. She opened the door, and gasped.

Kagome looked terrible.

Her face was almost white, and her lips had turned an awful light shade of blue. Her body looked limp, and she looked dreadfully dehydrated. The only thing that looked normal about her, was the smile on her face.

Sango flinched when Kagome sat up; or atleast tried.

"Hi Sango. I'm glad you could come see me," Kagome managed to say, as she leaned against the wood of the bed. "Getting sick is something I deserve, so stop worrying about me." She added a small smile to her statement as-if he was draining the thoughts out of her bestfriend's mind.

Sango tried not to cry. "You look...great," she choked out, as she pulled up a chair. Sitting next to Kagome, she sighed. "You didn't get any sleep, did you?"

Kagome said nothing.

"You were up all night thinking about InuYasha. You heard your mother and his mother on the phone. You found out InuYasha wasn't feeling well, either, and you wanted to go see him. But, your mother locked you in your room from the inside." Sango concluded.

Kagome clenched her wrapped fists. "I...want to see him."

Sango nodded. "I know you do," she said with a smile, as she reached to the ground. She lifted Kirara onto the bed, and dug into her purse. She was tired of the felidae scratching on her ankle.

Time to call Miroku.

Kirara shook her head, and stared at Kagome. She remembered the scent; the blood. "Meow."

Kagome smiled a weak smile. "So you remember me?" She asked, as she lifted the cat into her lap. She fiddled with its black ears. "Sorry, but I don't have any crackers on me."

Sango smiled at them, and waited for Miroku to answer. She tapped her foot impatiently. 'Miroku! I don't care what time it is! Answer the phone!' When she didn't get an answer, she dialed again. And again.

...and again.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Damn," Miroku groaned out, as he turned in his bed. He hoped he wouldn't hear the same ringing sound that had been going threw his ears four times in a row. His head was starting to repeat it over and over.

RING!!!

"Why the hell is somebody _calling _me so early?!" Miroku yelled, as he shot his head up. He suddenly realized he'd been hanging out with InuYasha for a long peroid of time. The demon's temper was rubbing off on him.

Miroku stretched his arms, and reached over to his nightstand. Taking his cell phone off its charger, he flipped it open. He gasped at the farmilar phonenumber. He was in for it now. Sango.

He quickly dialed the number he knew by heart. He waited for three rings. He started wondering why she would call him so initial in the morning. "Maybe she wants someone in her bed after having a bad dream," he said with a grin, as the person on the other line picked up.

"Hello?"

"Good morning, sweetheart." Miroku casually said. He tried to cover up the yawn that was daring to escape him. "How are you this morning?"

It was then, that it hit him.

He could picture her eyes turning red. Her ears bursting with steam. Her bottom lip quivering. Her hair floating in the air. The angry look on her face. The way her expression told him he was going to _die _for not answering the phone sooner. 'Sweet mother of God, please don't kill me.'

"Fine. I was just wondering if you knew what's wrong with InuYasha?" Sango said in a confused tone. "Of all the years I've known him, I've never seen him sick before."

Miroku chuckled. "I know what you mean. He's probally mad and takes being sick as an excuse to stay in bed." He concluded. "How's Kagome?" He asked in a whisper. He could hear her gentle voice talking to Kirara threw the line.

Sango sighed. "Not so good. That's why I was going to ask you to force InuYasha over here. She wants to see him."

Miroku nodded, and scratched his chin. "I suppose I could try. If I do, is there a chance I could get to see you _alone _on Friday night."

Sango giggled. "Are you trying to ask me out on a date?"

"Is it working?" Miroku asked. He hoped when he said, "_alone_," Sango would understand he wanted to only see her on Friday night. Not InuYasha, not Kagome, and espically not Kirara. He had started to notice she had been spending more time with the feline than him.

And it's only been two days!

"I'll think about it," Sango said with a smile. "Can you please talk to InuYasha for Kagome?"

"Sure," Miroku replied, as he got out of bed. He started making his way towards his bathroom to get a quick shower. He smelt of alcohol from going to Kouga's that night. Who knew that drinking would get rid of his hateful stress?

Sango squealed. "You're the best! I own you one," she said, as she looked at the sleeping Kagome. 'Sleep is what she needs. I think I'll leave Kirara with her for awhile.' She said to herself, as she gave her attention back to the phone. "I love you, bye."

Miroku didn't get out a reply, before he heard the dreadful beeping coming from the other line. He smiled, and set his cell phone on the purple toilet seat.

He turned on the shower, and stripped off his clothes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Part Three- Love Thy Brother**

InuYasha stomped downstairs, and walked in the direction towards the kitchen. He knew he was in a bad mood, but he didn't want his family to know. Letting them get involved with his misery was something he didn't want to happen to anybody; espically Kagome. She was the most important thing in his life; that was, until she found out he had called his father. Then, she'd probally kill him.

'What am I saying?! That's not Kagome, that's mom. Kagome's got nothing to do with this, and I'll make sure it stays that way.' Sighing, he stepped into the kitchen, and waved at Sesshomaru who was reading the paper.

Walking to the fridge, he took out the orange juice, and started chugging it down from the carton.

"Use a glass. They were invented for a reason." Sesshomaru said without a care. He didn't have to take his eyes away from the newspaper for a second to figure out InuYasha's actions. _Company Going Down in Sales._

"No, they were invented for breaking and cutting people."

Sesshomaru set the piece of paper down. "Must you always look on the bad sides of things?"

"Well excuse me for getting all your nerves," InuYasha shot back, as he sat. He looked at his brother's eyes. They were waiting for something to come out of him. A retort, a comment, a question; anything. "You doing anything today?"

"I'll be damned," Sesshomaru said in amazment. "I could have sworn you were just trying to have a conversation with me."

InuYasha rolled his eyes, and stole the paper from the demon's grasp. "What's going on with the world?" He asked, as he flipped to the comics. That was enough time for him to figure out he could careless about what was going on with the world. As long as it didn't have anything to do with him; he'd live threw it.

"If you're that interested, father's company is dying thanks to you," Sesshomaru replied with a smirk. He took back the paper, and flipped to the first page. There, was a picture of a huge building. There were people running out; throwing papers in the process. _Company Going Down in Sales._

InuYasha laughed. "Show's the bastard who's boss," he said with another laugh, as he stuck his middle finger at the page.

Sesshomaru chose to say nothing. He rolled his eyes, and waited for InuYasha to finish his laughter. He was amazed how long the half demon could go on. And on. "You done?" He asked, as he checked his watch. InuYasha had been going at it for a total of 30 seconds.

InuYasha nodded. "Pretty much..." he trailed off, and eyed the expression on Sesshomaru's face. "You ever gonna go see him again? I mean, he's our dad-"

"Did I hear you just say something?" Sesshomaru asked with a glare. His features slowly softened. Letting out a sigh, he flexed his claw. "I'm not sure about myself, but you will in the future. You know, when he walks Ukyo down the aisle," he said with a grin. "But, I don't think you'll be alive that long."

InuYasha's face turned red. "I was serious," he disdained. His ears drooped. "I don't know about anything." He said with wide eyes. "All I know, is that I'm _not _marrying Ukyo."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Interesting," he said without a care. "...you should really get out of the house today." He tried changing the subject.

"Why should I?" InuYasha scorned. "I've got a mom, and two brothers to entertain me," he said with crossed arms. "I don't need the _outside. _I'm perfectly fine right here."

"And away from Kagome?"

InuYasha's cheeks turned a lovely shade of red, for the second time. "I heard she's sick," he said in a whisper. "I wanna go see her, it's just that I don't." He realized quickly that he wasn't making any sense. "What I mean is...that if I go see her, I'll end up telling her that I called-" he caught himself just in time.

"Called who?" Sesshomaru asked with interest.

'Think of something...who would I call?' InuYasha said to himself, as he thought of a friend. "Miroku."

"Fascinating," Sesshomaru replied. "It'd be best to go see her. Ukyo's still _claims _she's sick, and she's still looking for you." He said with somewhat worry. "You're not supposed to die until you reach old age. You'll die sooner if you stay here."

Rolling his eyes, InuYasha stood. He grabbed the orange juice carton, and put it back in the fridge. "It's not like you to give a damn about what I do..." he said with a small smile. "What the hell changed all that?" He asked with curiousity. "If my wonderful memory's correct, you used to hate me; and all those other words you say that I don't understand."

In a simple three seconds, Sesshomaru was standing infront of his brother. Looking down to him, he grabbed his mane. He leaned down, and smirked. "Let me tell you this: I still hate you, and I always will." With that, he released InuYasha and left. "If your mother ask's for me, tell her that I went to Jaken's."

InuYasha nodded, and rubbed the side of his face that hurt. "Bye," he riposted. He suddenly realized he had nothing to do. He could bother his mother, but she was still sleeping. She had been at Kagome's until late that night. He could bother Shippo, taken that he was in the living room watching TV.

Shaking his head, he made his way towards the living room. Eyeing Shippo who had his face glued to the TV, he sat on the couch next to him. "What are you watching?" He asked; hoping to snap his brother out of his daze.

"Whatever's on," Shippo said with a smile. He changed the channel to FOX 5. "You wanna watch That 70's Show with me?"

InuYasha nodded. "Sure thing," he said with a grin. He leaned into the couch, and prepared for total boredom. He didn't want to watch something about people getting drunk in the 70's. People did that in his time already.

Who knew he'd be watching TV for seven hours?

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**4:00pm- Kagome's Letter Is To Be Read...Not Hidden**

"Kagome, how are you doing?" Mrs Higurashi asked, as she cracked the door open. She wanted to make sure Kagome wasn't standing behind the wood constructed object, with a baseball bat in hand.

When she didn't get the vibe that she was about to be wacked, she opened the door. "Kagome, you have to get up now. It's time to take your medicine."

Kagome's tired eyes drooped open. "Am I getting better?" She asked in a grimy voice, as she sat up. She smiled at her mother, and tore off her covers. "See!" She said with a small cough, as she stood. Well, atleast she tried to. "I'm cured! Can I please go see InuYasha now?" She pleaded with clasped hands.

Mrs Higurashi sighed. "No, dear. You're _not _well. I'd like it much better if he'd come see you." She said while pointing to the phone.

Kagome shook her head. "I'd like it better if I could go see him."

"You know what I'd like?" Mrs Higurashi asked with a smile. "I'd like for you to get your gull into bed, young lady. That's an order," she said with crossed arms. "Don't make me be like Adacus."

Kagome cringed at the words. She sat on the side of her bed, and brung her hand to her mouth. She started coughing. The cough sounded like she was chucking out a lung.

"Are you alright?" Her mother asked, as she sat next to her. She rubbed her back with the pad of her thumb. "You'll get better. Just think about it positively," she said with a smile. "The sooner you get better, the sooner you get to see InuYasha. Now, let me help you get into bed." She wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer. If Kagome wasn't recovered by the next day, she was taking her to a doctor.

'Ukyo had been in the same water, and she hadn't gotten sick. Why had it happened to Kagome?'

Mrs Higurashi shook her head, and stood. She wrapped her arms around Kagome, and laid her on her bed. Pulling the covers over her limp body, she cleared her throat. "Can I get you anything? A picture of InuYasha maybe?" She hoped she'd get a smile out of Kagome by the mention of InuYasha's name. It didn't. Her face seemed to be getting paler.

Kagome stared blankly at her Justin Timberlake poster. "Adacus always said, 'Don't go down on one's luck'. Has it happened to me?" She asked in a confused whisper. "Is everything my fault?"

Mrs Higurashi's face turned red. "I thought I told you never to mention that name in this house!" She calmed herself after looking at the look on Kagome's face. She was on the urge of tears. "Your father was a fool, and you know that." She put her hands on her hips to emfisize her point.

"Still—"

"Shiin," she said in a threatening tone. "I'm telling you to _push _your luck," she said with a smile. "If you push your luck, you'll always have it." She reached into her pocket, and pulled out the pill her friend had given her. "Open up," she said with another smile. "You should feel better after you take this pill. It's supposed to make you sleep."

Kagome nodded, and reached her pallid hand for the pill. Putting it in her mouth, she grabbed the bottle of water on her nightstand. With one gulp, it disappeared into her body. "Thank you."

Mrs Higurashi nodded. "Get some rest Shiin," she replied. "I'll come check on you later. Do you need anything?"

Kagome shook her head, and laid her head on her pillow. She didn' know if it was just her imagination, but she was feeling the effect of the pill already. When she heard the door close, her eyelids drooped. 'InuYasha...help me.'

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Kikyo's Last Chance- Not Again!**

"Today's the day," Kikyo said with a smile, as she opened the door to her mansion. Stepping outside, she closed the door behind her, and waved to her baliff.

She never knew why she still kept him around after the party catastrophe, but he had become a close friend to her. Standing outside her house; and in her bed.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's so special about today?" He asked.

Kikyo snickered. She brushed herself against his black suit, and lightly laughed. "All in a good time. You're free to take the rest of the day off if you like. I'll try to get back as soon as I can."

He grinned and nodded. "Thank you, Ms."

Kikyo nodded and pulled away from him. "Do you remember the discussion I had with Naraku about my new potion?" She asked, as she patted the brown suitcase in her left hand.

"I've thought of something even better. It took alittle fiddling with feudal era scrolls, but I found something a chinese moth demon, Menomaru, used."

The baliff nodded. "I see. Do you intend on using it on Ms Higurashi?" He asked. "I met her when she came to the party. She's a sweet girl. Why do you want revenge on her?"

"What do you know, Kenta," Kikyo mumbled, as she made her way towards her black BMW. "Take care," she said, as she opened the door. Getting inside, she set the suitcase in the passenger's seat. "This had better work. Ukyo, is it?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Coming to an Agreement- Kikyo and Ukyo**

_"Welcome back to Jeopardy! Thank you for letting us take a short break." The announcer said. "If our last contestant gets this question right, he wins a pool table!"_

_The audience cheered._

_The host turned to the contestant that looked like he was going to wet himself any minute. "Here's your question. If you get it right, you win the table. But, if you get it wrong, you return home with the money you already have. Drum rool please..."_

_The drumming wasn't doing very well for the sweating man._

_"What's the difference between a cat and an alligator?"_

"I don't know InuYasha," Shippo said with crossed arms. "Look at his pants, and his hair, and his shirt, and his glass-"

"Looks can be decieving," InuYasha murmured. "I still say that the nerd doesn't know shit."

"He's right for once," Sesshomaru said, as he joined his brothers. "Shippo. When you look at InuYasha, you don't think he's a lazy, inconsiderate, immature, 18 year old bastard, now do you?"

"Hey!" InuYasha yelled. "Leave me out of this!"

_"A cat is a mammal, and an alligator is a reptile," the man said. "If you wanted to dig deeper into the question: a cat is warm blooded, while an alligator is cold blooded."_

"Guys!" Shippo hollered. "He just got the question right," he said with a grin. "InuYasha, you owe me $10 dollars."

InuYasha and Sesshomaru put their deadly gazes on him. "What?" They said, as Shippo pointed to the TV. There were balloons falling from the ceiling, as well as confetti. "He won the pool table, and the money."

InuYasha rolled his eyes, and dug into his pocket. Flicking a $10 dollar bill at the kitsune, he sulked in his misery.

"There are time like this when I wish Kagome were here," Shippo said with a smile. "She knows when to get that pout off your face." He said with a pointed finger. "Cheer up and go see her!"

"Just how much did Mom pay you to say that?" InuYasha asked with a glare.

Shippo's face turned pale. He quickly ran to Sesshomaru, and hid behind him. "Don't look at me! I was paid to do it!" He yelled. "Get mad at Mom!"

InuYasha rolled his eyes, and stood. He walked in the direction to his room. He wouldn't even have had the conversation with his mother he was willing to have. His head hurt, and he eagerly wanted to smoke.

Since the minute he popped his eyes open, all he could think about was Kagome. What attracted him the most, was her body. Usually it was just her face and smile.

Now that he had his demonic powers back, he knew that Kagome was seriously ill. He had also noticed...that Kaede and Sesshomaru were right. His scent was covered completely against her own. What did that mean?

That was one of the reasons he wanted to call his father again. He knew his mother knew the answer, but he would feel better to talk to someone of the same sex about it. Even better; a demon.

InuYasha sighed, and opened his door. Closing it behind him, he walked to his window. He flicked off the lock, and lifted it. He put a leg outside, and swung his body out of his room. He returned to get his cigarettes. Once he had them, he walked to his favorite place to sit on the roof.

He didn't consider it a spot, but it was right where he could see the sunset perfectly. The sky was a beautiful orange color he knew Kagome would love. He thought about taking a picture of it, and sending it to her in a text message.

InuYasha pulled out a cigarette and lit it with his lighter. He put it in his mouth, and rubbed his temples. His mind was spaced.

Kagome was taking over his mind again.

He'd never felt this way before.

He looked at his cell phone in his claw. Flipping it open, he dialed a number. Not Kagome's, but someone elses. He waited for several seconds; letting out a drag in the process.

"Hello. This is InuTashio Tashio's office, Momoko speaking," the female voice stated. "How may I help you today?"

InuYasha smiled. "I'd like to talk to InuTashio, if that's okay."

"Sure. May I ask who's calling?" Momoko asked. "Are you a family member? A friend?"

"Family," InuYasha replied with a smirk.

"Thank you for calling, I'll put you on speed dial," she said in a cheerful voice. She zoned out.

InuYasha rolled his eyes at the elevator music playing. He was ready to hang up that very moment. Since when did he have to _wait _to talk to his father? The father he knew always had time to talk to him; no matter if he was right in the middle of a business meeting?

He waited for a total of six minutes. His cheek started getting hot from having the pressure of his phone on it. Right when he was going to hang up, someone answered.

"Hello?"

InuYasha sighed with relief. "Can we talk?" He tried to ask in a nice tone. He hoped his father wouldn't hang up on him again. He didn't hope, he prayed. He didn't know he could feel so strong. He had to stop hanging around humans so much.

"InuYasha?" InuTashio asked. "What happened? Are you okay?" Even though he hadn't seen his kids in almost ten years, he was still concerned about their well being.

"No, it's just that—" he paused and thought about the right words to say. "How do I know if I like someone?" He asked. He felt like an idiot. He was full grown as a demon; almost as a human, and was asking for help on women. How had his life become so _wrong_?

InuTashio didn't know if InuYasha knew, but he was smiling. "What kind of _like _are we talking about?" He rested his elbows on his desk, and twirled the phone cord in one of his fingers. The conversation he was having was intriguing.

"Alot," InuYasha replied with a blush. "I know I like her, but now I can't stop thinking about her."

"Alot?" InuTashio echoed. He leaned back in his chair. He looked at his messaging system. Just by talking to his son for two minutes, he had 17 missed calls. Talk about getting a life. "Have you marked her?"

"Huh?" InuYasha said in confusion. 'What does he mean? Mark Kagome with a Sharpie?' He said to himself, as he scratched his chin. Marking someone didn't ring a bell. "What are you talking about?"

"Your mother never told you about marking the woman you choose as your's?" InuTashio asked. "She should have. Do you remember the dark mark Azula used to have on her neck?"

InuYasha nodded. "Yeah, it was when I was a kid. Once you left, it vanished. Mom said it was a birth mark, but I never believed her," he said with more confusion. "Kikyo used to have one, too."

"Kikyo?"

"My ex-girlfriend."

"I see," InuTashio said with a sigh. "InuYasha Urusai Tashio, how many times have I told you to stick with a girl that you _like_?!" He said in a fatherly tone. "Millions," he answered for his son.

He had the same short tempered attitude InuYasha did.

It was amazing what two people could create after a few bottles of expensive wine. Thanks to demons maturing faster than humans, five months later; instead of the usual nine, InuYasha was born.

InuYasha rolled his eyes. "Pop...but Kagome's different," he said in a somewhat whiny tone.

"Kagome? You _do _realize that her name comes from a bamboo basket?" InuTashio tried to hide the fascination in his tone. 'Kagome...I've heard that name before. But, where have I heard it?'

"There's more than one meaning!" InuYasha yelled. "Anyways, I can't stop thinking about her. What if I 'mark' her? I was just making out with Kikyo when I bit her. Kagome's just..." he stopped, and held his head. It was hurting like no end, and he wanted it to stop. 'InuYasha...help me.'

"Special?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Kagome's Letter From a Love- 8:21pm**

Kagome's eyes slowly opened. Her head hurt worse, and she had to go to the bathroom. Forcing herself to not move her bladder too much, she tried to sit up. She had the urge to puke all over herself. She gradually flicked on her light. Looking at her clock, she squinted to read what it said. 8:26pm. She had missed the sunset.

Kagome reached for her phone, that was laid on her bed incase she needed anything; mommy's orders. Her phone was blinking a blueish color, indicating she had a new text message. She flipped it open, and smiled at the picture that popped up.

It was a beautiful picture of the sunset. It was a mixture of yellow, black, orange, and red; and looked lovely. It looked like it had been taken from the top of a roof from how clear it looked. She read the text under the photo.

_I love you, and hope you feel better soon! I'm still waiting for my kiss!_

_-InuYasha_

Kagome smiled. "He didn't have to," she said in a whisper, as she closed her phone. She now had the power to talk to InuYasha whenever she wanted to. She set her cell next to her pillow, so next time she could hear the ringing sound coming from it incase her boyfriend chose to call/text message her.

A giggle escaped her lips. 'He really is sweet once you get to know him. I remember all the things girls would write on the locker room wall at Shikon.'

**The Future Mrs Tashio!**

**InuYasha's the hottest guy ALIVE!**

**InuYasha+Kikyo equals hell! (InuYasha-Kikyo+Hinata equals LUV)**

**If ya touch his ears and I see, I'll pay ya $100 dollarz! Tell me how they feel!**

Kagome felt like going back to Shikon, and seeing if that last tag was still there. She felt like finding the girl who wrote it, and demanding for her $100 dollars. Then, when she didn't have it, she'd sick InuYasha on her. In a nice way, of course.

Her attention was given to the letter on her nightstand. Should she read it? She was waiting for InuYasha to show up so she could cry on him when she opened it. But, that was was Sango was for, right? She didn't have to depend on InuYasha 24/7, even if it would be nice for a change. She could walk down the street without thinking about getting raped, or better yet, shot.

Her fingers trailed over the cold paper. Picking it up, she held it infront of her. She put it above her head, and tried to see how thick the note was. It was just a page. Kagome was greatful for that. Her fingers ripped the envelope to shreads. She really started regreting what she was doing, but there was no chance of InuYasha or Sango coming at the moment.

She dumped the contents on her sheets. She was surprised when a credit card fell out, as well as $2,000 dollars. She gasped, and blinked her eyes to see if it was an illusion. The money was still there...as well as the card.

Kagome shakily picked up the note. It was yellow and written extra neat. Why was Adacus doing this?

_&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_My Dearest Kagome,_

_ I know this isn't the best way to start a letter, but...how's Souta? Is he doing okay? He's my everything, just like you are, and I want to make sure he's alright. As it seems, I'm going to be here for a while. I need a favor from you. I want you to forget. I want you to forget everything that happened between us. I'll even let you call me by my real name, Shinta. I want to be known as Shinta, and not Adacus. Can you do that for me?_

_ You know that I care about you, right? You must hate me right now. These jail bastards made me shave my head. It was for somekind of drug test...anyways, I'm getting used to having no hair to cover my neck. Sure, I get neck colds, but I've gotten completely accustomed to it. If I ever see you in the future, which isn't likely, I'll look like a bowling ball with an inch of lawn mower grass hair; the same color as your's._

_ You're going off to college, I see? I'm so proud of you. I want you to graduate and be something. Be an artist, just like I always wanted, okay? What am I saying, you can be whatever you want. Don't be like you dad, got it? Having to scrape under the lowest rock to tag your name doesn't sound all that exciting. But, it's what I did; and I'm not proud of it._

_ Are you sure that college is the best thing? I know your mother gave up the whole 'acting thing' because of me, but...I don't want you to go. I still have my gang, and they need a leader. Of course I thought of Souta. He's the only 8 year-old of the face of the earth who can use a gun, fight, and who knows the four C's of life. But, he's too young. I don't want anything bad to happen to my youngest. I trust you more, Shiin. You know where the gang is, for that matter. I know they respect you and you get along with them. Do you remember them at all? _

_ I remember Negi, you know, a friend of mine, seeing you and your mother at Food for Less. He said you were growing up fast. You may not remember this, for you were only 14. You've turned into a remarkable woman, yes you have._

_ Before you go off to make something of yourself and leave your aging father, I'd like for you to come visit. Don't worry, I'm behind bars this time. It's more of a goodbye thing, you know, just to see you. I'd also like to see Souta, as well. I don't think he'll be up to seeing me...I don't mind it at all. I wouldn't talk to me either. I got a call from Gramps. He said you hit your head? Atfirst, I didn't believe my father, but then I started to worry. You alright, Shiin? How's the old geezer anyways?_

_ Last, but not least, you should know what I'm trying to say: I don't want you to go to college. Why do you think I gave you the money in my pocket when I got arrested thanks to your damn mom, and my credit card that has the name Shinta under it? I want you to spend it on what you want. Beer. Drink all you want. Buy all the strip clothes you want. It all you're good for. It's how the world works. How do you think your mom got started?_

_A stripper._

_ This is alittle bit of a part II. I hear that you're dating a demon. Better yet, a half demon. Did someone put something in your food?! You know the family tradition, Shiin! YOU WILL MARRY SOMEONE OF OUR RACE. YOU WILL MARRY A SON OF A PRIEST. That's how it is. I chose your mom. She was beautiful, and had nice legs. She fell for me, knowing what kind of man I was. What's his name, again? InuYasha? Who the hell names someone, 'dog demon'? Don't you think that's alittle strange? My sources tell me he's got a nice face. I have to see it to believe it. I also understand that his last name is **Tashio**?_

_His father and myself are worst enemies. Let that be a lesson to you, Shiin._

_Your Father,_

_Shinta_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&_

**Bri Note-** This chapter falls into alittle over 9,500 words! It's alittle shorter than most ones, but I had to end it here! This is where the action kicks in...there will be more letters in the future. O.O

Not to worry you people, but Kagome gets better! There was something in the water that affected her! There's a reason why it didn't effect Ukyo...can anybody guess why? Confused? I think yes...

Can somebody also tell me why the last chapter was funny? I think it was a typo someone put in their review, but they said it was funny...was it funny? I always thought it was the one before it...

What's Kikyo up to? It'd be a good thing if you've seen the first InuYasha Movie! Some of it comes in these next few chapters!

O.o

Next Time-

(Haven't Thought of a Title yet)

****

**xXBRiXx**


	35. Potato Chip Frenzy

**School of Love- Chapter 35**

**Potato Chip Frenzy**

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Morning- 9:23am**

KNOCK. KNOCK.

"I'll get it!" Souta ran to the frontdoor that was being knocked on, and opened it. He paused at the people he saw. 'What's going on?' He said to himself, as he prayed someone else besides him were standing in the predicament he was in. "Hi..." he motioned, hoping to get the women before him to state why they had come to his humble home he'd become accustomed to.

The woman in the suit came down to his level; making him nervous. 'Mom! Help me!' His silent whimpers couldn't be heard, for his mother was in the kitchen drinking her usual morning coffee.

"Remember me? Auntie Kikyo?"

He cringed at the voice without realization. "Kagome's sick. She hasn't gotten any better, so mom's going to take her to the doctor today," he said with crossed arms. He was determined not to let anyone pass; especially anyone besides the two women infront of him. They didn't look like they were going to take no for an answer.

"Let me handle this," the other woman said, as Kikyo stood.

She smiled, and got down on one knee infront of Souta. She lifted her hand, and put it on his cheek. "Can we please talk to her for a second?" Ukyo asked. "It's very important."

"That depends," Souta retorted; not falling for Kikyo and Ukyo's scam. "What do you two really want? I know the girl with the black hair did something to Kagome that made her hate InuYasha!" He almost yelled. He didn't want to risk his mother hearing him. "It took two weeks for her to get back to normal!"

Ukyo slapped her hand over her face; letting out a pitiful cry of annoyance. "I'll give you however much I have in my pocket."

"How about that pretty white car?" Souta asked, while pointing his index finger to a beautiful white convertable in his driveway. The hood was down, letting the sun shed its rays on the leather. Bad idea.

"No, no, sweetie. That costs money!" Ukyo said, while putting her hands in the air. 'What do kids these days like?' She said to herself, as Kikyo socked her in the arm. "That kinda hurt," she said in a whiny tone. She rubbed the red spot on her tender skin, and sighed. She was still fairly tired of waiting all night for Kikyo to show up.

The plan was for them to sneak a 'potion' on Kagome over night. But, then the black haired girl went and changed the whole plan completely. Now, the brown haired girl didn't have a clue what was going on. All she knew, was that the boy before her was very persistant.

Just like his sister.

Kikyo was pretty much fed up with the sun messing with her. The suit she was wearing was the same as the one she'd worn the day before. She didn't have a chance to go home to change, for she had been with Naraku all night. One thing led to another, and...she ended up just not being able to go home.

"I can't let you see her," Souta tampered. "Do you have anything for me to tell her?"

"Enough is enough," Kikyo huffed under her breath. She grabbed Souta by the shirt, and threw him three feet infront of her; grinning at the sound of all the air being knocked out of him. "Hope you don't mind us, we won't be long."

Souta rubbed his aching rear, and said nothing. He watched with wide eyes as the two walked upstairs. He rolled his eyes at Ukyo who gave him a strange look. He could have sworn it looked concerning.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"You sure he's gonna be okay?" Ukyo asked, as she jumped every two steps to keep up with the black haired girl. "I saw what you did to him," she warned. "You said yourself that we're only here for Higurashi; nothing more."

Kikyo rolled her eyes. "So what?" She said with a glare, as she tried to remember where Kagome's room was. "I think it's to the left," she said with a smirk. "Come along."

Ukyo chased after her. "What's the rush?" She asked, as she flipped her long hair to the side. "I don't see how this is gonna help us. With Kaguri out of the picture, there's still a problem," she concluded. "There will be two in the competition. Doesn't that sound bad _at all_ to you?" She asked, as she pummeled Kikyo in the arm. "I always considered you a friend. Even if I've only known you for a few hours."

Kikyo stopped.

She said nothing.

'...a friend?' She said to herself, as she eyed the expression on Ukyo's face. She knew it, for she used it daily. "Tricking me won't work," she said with a pointed finger. "It's my specialty," she crossed her arms to prove her point. "As for who gets InuYasha...let the best woman win."

"So Higurashi's out of this now?" Ukyo asked, as she held her hand out. "Partner."

"Partners, not friends. Don't get the wrong idea about all this," Kikyo said under her breath, as she reached her hand towards Ukyo's. Right when she was about to shake it, she ran it threw her hair. "Do you think I'm an idiot?! Now's not the time to be playing tricks!" She said in a whisper, as she pointed to the brown haired girl's right hand. There was a hand shocker under it.

Ukyo sighed, and took it off. She slipped it into her pocket, and followed Kikyo down the long hall. "Are we there yet?" She asked, as she eyed the pictures on the walls. "I see Kaguri paints."

Kikyo nodded. "It's the only thing she and InuYasha have in common; art. And, before I take another step, her name's Kagome!" Kikyo hollered.

"Sheesh," Ukyo mumbled. She cut infront of the steaming vegetable, and wrapped her hand around the cold doorknob. "Relax, we're here. Let's just get this dirty deed over with," she said with a smile. With a swift push, the door opened. She giggled at the fat object in the bed; hidden under the covers. She could hear hard snoring. "She looks terrible."

Kikyo snickered. "Perfect timing."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**9:28am- InuYasha's _Glory_**

SCRATCH. SCRATCH.

InuYasha groaned, and cursed hell when he realized he was waking up. He turned over, and hoped to get back to his peaceful dream about Kagome. God, how he wanted to see her. But, it seemed she was in the middle of something; an illness. Don't get him wrong, of course he wanted to be right next to her, reading a magazine and rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb.

SCRATCH. SCRATCH.

"Go away," InuYasha mumbled, as he flopped over on his stomach. Moving the stray strands of hair out of his face, he continued to let his eyes stay closed. By the looks of it, the thing scratching his left arm wasn't going to leave anytime soon; damn.

He pulled his dark blanket over his face. He smiled when he opened his eyes. Darkness.

He snuggled back into the position he'd been in before he was woken, and sighed. 'I wonder what Kagome's doing?' He said to himself, as a frown fell on his tired face. He was doing it again; acting _concerned _about things that didn't involve him. 'What's happening to me?' InuYasha asked himself for the second time. A girlfriend was a girlfriend...right?

No.

Kagome was more than that to him.

His family and friends were waiting for him to 'mark' her. The question was: how was he supposed to do it? And...did he even want to do it?

InuYasha wanted to ask his father, but after he said he knew Kagome was special to him, he dormanted out. He didn't want to consult about the conversation anymore, and left it at that. He calmly said a quick goodbye, and promised to call soon.

'Man, I feel like such a dumbass,' he said to himself, as his radio turned on for no conspicuous reason. He knew it wasn't his 'so called' alarm, for he didn't use it. He had a chip in his brain that magically told him when to wake. On the times when it wouldn't work, he'd stay in bed. Most of the time, it goes off, and he stays in bed anyways.

Such as this morning.

InuYasha groaned when whoever the person was turned up the radio. The music was messing with his brain. For some reason, he felt like he was drunk. Not that he got drunk often, but he felt like it. 'Was I at Kouga's last night?' He said to himself, as he tried to recall going anywhere. Nope. All he remembered was passing out in his bed after talking to his father.

InuYasha blocked the thoughts out of his mind, and noticed there was whispering coming from the comfortness of his room. Cursing hell when he instantly knew who the voices were, he shot up. "What the fuck do you guys want?!" He growled out. He rolled his eyes at the pale faces he got as an answer.

SCRATCH. SCRATCH.

He looked to his right, to come face to face with a...cat. So this feline was the thing scratching him?

"Oh no," Miroku said with a sigh. He put his hand on his forehead and waited for InuYasha to start screaming. Cats.

"Sorry about that," Sango said with a smile, as she tried reaching for Kirara. "I'm surprised she's not scared of you," she slightly laughed, and held her arms out. She waited patiently for InuYasha to hand her cat over that was in his arms.

InuYasha eyed the cat. It was supposed to be scared of _him_, not the other way around! Slightly grinning, he held it in his claws. He stared at it. The two tails that came on top of its head seconds later, made him gasp. "Hey Sango? What are you doing having a demon as a pet?" He asked, as he pointed to the tails.

Sango's face turned red. "That's exactly what Miroku said!" She said with a snarl, as she snatched Kirara. "She's a cat, so leave it at that!"

"Didn't your family come from thousands of years of great demon exterminators?" InuYasha asked with a laugh. "How the hell do you not know a demon when you see one?" More laughter left his body. His bad mood was slowly rising. If the day goes well like it was now, he might even pop in a visit to Kagome; if she was well enough to see him.

Sango rolled her eyes, and sat next to Miroku on her friend's bed. "This isn't about Kirara, it's about you!" She yelled, as she slammed her hand on the dismiss button on InuYasha's alarm clock. It was her who suggested the idea of waking him by force. But, little did she know, he was awake the whole time.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" InuYasha asked, as he noticed the silent Miroku for the first time. It wasn't like him to care, but he felt like doing something good to start his day. "What's on your mind?"

Miroku snapped out of his trance, and shook his head. 'I can sense something going on...but, what is it?' He said to himself, as he grabbed Sango's hand. 'I've got Sango, so whatever's going on has nothing to do with me.' He smiled and looked at his girlfriend. She was staring at him with a concerned look.

He only nodded at her; indicating he was fine. Giving his attention to InuYasha, he glared at him. "When do you intend on getting your ass out of bed and seeing your sick girlfriend?"

InuYasha's eyes widened. For a split second...he saw a flash of Sesshomaru in Miroku. "For your information, I was planning on seeing her today!" A small blush appeared on his cheeks. Folding his arms, he turned to the side.

Miroku and Sango blinked at eachother. "Really?" They both asked. "We were going to give you a big speech, but it doesn't seem like you need it," Sango said with a smile.

InuYasha nodded, and looked at Kirara. Sighing, he sat up strait. "How is she?" He asked in a whisper.

There was silence throughout the room. The demon tried not to make eye contact with the fuming Sango. She was a bestfriend of his, and even though they weren't dating or anything, he knew when she was having a _mood swing_. 'Damn.'

"Hello?!" Sango yelled; her face turning red again. "We're not your 'secret service', go see her yourself!" She hollered. She suddenly realized the harsh tone she'd just used. "InuYasha...I'm sorry. It's just that Kagome's sick—"

"And because she's sick, everybody's gotta blame someone," InuYasha finished for her. He really didn't mind what others had to say; that was where the expression, 'If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it at all,' kicks in. "Every _little _thing that happens to her, all you idiots come charging at me with your pitchforks. It's damn annoying."

"It's not like—"

"Yes it is," InuYasha interrupted. He got out of bed, and casually made his way towards his bathroom to get a shower. "Don't worry about it. I _promise _I'll go see her. Happy now?" He put his claw on the doorknob, and squeezed it. 'Didn't say _when _though.'

Sango felt guilty. "Sorry_—_"

"No worries."

She smiled, and watched as the bathroom door opened and closed. "I think he's mad at me."

"Not just you," Miroku said with a grin. "He's mad at _both _of us. But, I'd say this little conversation went pretty well." He nudged Sango playfully to prove his useless point.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**A Possible Mistake- Ukyo's Foolishness**

"Soooo...when do we start this?" Ukyo asked, as she watched Kagome's stomach lower and rise at every breath she took. She couldn't help but giggle. She had the power to kill the girl that very moment. But...she wasn't a killer. Was she?

Kikyo nodded, and walked towards the oak desk to Kagome's left. "I say, she needs to do some redecorating," she said under her breath. She set her suitcase on the wooden counter, and opened it. There, was a bottle with a cork. Inside, was a piece of glass.

It was unlike anyother shard/jewel piece, Ukyo had ever seen.

It was a pinkish color, with a shade of darker pink outlines. "What's that?" She asked in amazment, as she leaned over to touch the bottle. "Don't!" snapped her out of her trance. "Why shouldn't I? It's pink!"

"I don't care if it's _striped_, don't touch it," Kikyo held out a pair of gloves. "You have to train your hands to keep themselves in the gloves, got it?" She demanded. Even if she, herself, touched the shard, she'd become the victom. She hoped the gloves were strong enough to fight off the power of Menomaru's magic.

Ukyo scrambled to put the gloves on. "Done!" She happily said with a smile...twelve minutes later. "Let's get this thing over with before the boy tells his mother."

Nodding, Kikyo reached for a pair of tweezers from a compartment in her suitcase. "Beware of the magic," she warned. "I can't do anything if it happens to touch you."

"I know, damn! Just do it!" Ukyo yelled.

'Fine,' Kikyo said to herself, as she popped the cork off the bottle. Looking in with one eye closed, a drop of sweat fell down her face. This was it. She wished she had something precious to treasure the moment of. Maybe a picture? Shaking her head, she snapped the tweezers to get them into effect.

Using a shard of the original _Sacred Jewel Shard_ that had been in her family for 500 years, was a risk. It was worth it for the price of InuYasha. What was even worse, was that she had broken all ten nails trying to pry a part of the great jewel off.

She slipped them in, and clasped onto the shard. She slowly, calmy, and light headedly, lifted it out of the depths of its bottle. "Now, all we need to do is put it inside her."

"Huh?" Ukyo said with wide eyes. "This doesn't sound right one bit! What are you doing Shikon?!" She demanded. She put her hands on her hips to let her partner know she was serious. "What are _we _doing, Kikyo?"

"Stop being so naïve," Kikyo said with a smile. "This shard will disintergrate into Higurashi's forehead. With my command, which is when she's with InuYasha, I'll have her kill him."

"What do you mean kill him?!"

"What I mean is...he'll just get hurt," Kikyo explained. "Don't worry, it won't be anything bad. All we have to do is make sure that we're around when he gets hurt. He'll love us, and hate Higurashi."

"I see," Ukyo said, while rubbing her chin. "What the hell are we waiting for?!" She gasped when an arm shot out of the the green covers. It laid down and squeezed the sheets beneath it.

Ukyo ran her fingers across the arm. It had many moles, and was wrinkled. "Kagome, what an _old _arm you have."

Kagome mumbled something in her sleeep.

"Oh my, what a _deep _voice you have," Ukyo said with shock. She flipped the covers back, and slapped her hands over her mouth; just in time to let out her screams of misunderstanding.

Kaede.

Kikyo turned to the side, and slipped the shard back into the bottle. Putting the cork back in, she closed the suitcase. She swung it back and forth in her hands, waiting for Ukyo to finish. "I guess we should have turned _right_."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**InuYasha's Issues- 9:58am**

InuYasha stepped out of his shower, with a towel wrapped around his waist. He couldn't see well from the steam of taking a shower for almost thirty minutes. He walked to his mirror, and used the palm of his claw to wipe the steam away. Looking at himself in the mirror, he felt like socking himself in the face.

"Why am I such a bastard?" He asked himself, as his arms made it to the top of his head. His claws touched his ears. "Why do I have these damn things? Sesshomaru doesn't, Pop doesn't, and neither does anybody else on his side of the family. Why did _InuYasha _have to get them?!"

He growled when the door opened. "Go away, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru glared down at him. After all, he _was _a foot taller. "No, I think I should stay," he said with a grin. Leaning against the bathroom wall, he grabbed InuYasha's hair and twisted it; squeezing the water out of it. "Why would your idiotic mind think such numskull things?" He asked, as he squeezed InuYasha's hair tight again; watching the water fall out of the silver strands.

"Have you never looked at me?" InuYasha asked in a whisper. He didn't know what Sesshomaru was doing, but he appreciated it. His father would always squeeze the water out of his hair when he was a child. "My ears change what people think about me..."

"Idiot. Have you not noticed _yet _that you're a half demon?" Sessomaru asked with a glare. "Have you not noticed that your father's a demon, and your mother's a human?" Was InuYasha really that stupid? "Have you not noticed that you're dating a human girl this very moment?"

InuYasha turned to face his brother; his hair falling from the tight grasp it was once in. He wasn't _that _stupid. "I know, it's just that...what if I married a demon? Atleast there's a chance that my kid gets more of her blood than mine."

"Are you saying you want your _child _to look more like a demon than yourself?" Sesshomaru questioned. "What if you stay with Kagome? Then what?" He knew very well what would happen for InuYasha to keep his relationship with Kagome. She'd produce a half demon...and InuYasha's blood would be dominant.

It would show.

"Better it than me," InuYasha stated in a somewhat serious tone. Without another word, he opened his bathroom door, and slipped out.

Sesshomaru watched the door close, as well as InuYasha's scent fade into his room. What was going on? 'I don't have a chance at anything at the moment...' he rubbed his temples and thought somemore. It was hard for him, taken he was standing in a steamy bathroom, and had to wait for InuYasha to leave his room until he could slip out.

He suddenly realized something

...he had to go see her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**The Right Room- In the Process**

Ukyo's face turned red. "What the hell are we doing in the hag's room?!" She said in a somewhat whisper. She didn't care at the moment that she was in Kaede's room instead of Kagome's. "Well?!"

"Like I said," Kikyo said, as she made her way towards the door, "I guess we should have turned _right_."

Ukyo rolled her eyes, and laid Kaede's tired arm back down on the blanket. Giving a look that tried to see where Kagome got her looks from, she made her way towards the door. 'InuYasha isn't as priceless as I thought he was...' she said to herself, as she opened the door Kikyo had closed.

She was alone.

"Kikyo?" She called. "Where are you?"

"Are you just stupid?!" Kikyo growled out, as she waved her hands in the air. She was standing outside a room with a large _K _on it. She assumed it was Kagome's room, since she knew for a fact her mother's name was Suki. There wasn't an _S _in right. "I think this is the right room."

"You think?" Ukyo echoed. She ran down the hall; hoping not to make too much noise. "Can we please just get this over with?! It feels like we're doing something wrong."

"That's because we are," Kikyo said with a smile, as she turned the doorknob. She peeked inside, and rolled her eyes. The Justin Timberlake postor to her left said it all: she was in Kagome's room alright.

Ukyo closed the door behind them. She ran infront of Kikyo, and looked down at the lifeless body beneath her. "Mother in law's right...she's not getting any better." She said in shock. "Kikyo...maybe we shouldn't do this. Atleast, let's wait until she's healthy. How do you know if your _new _master-mind plan goes wrong? It could do something to her, and I'd feel guilty."

Kikyo rolled her eyes. "Get used to it," she said with a glare. "Put your gloves back on. We have to hurry. I can sense motion downstairs. The boy didn't keep his mouth shut apparently."

Ukyo nodded, and dug into her pocket. She put the gloves back on. "Isn't this to hide the evidence that we were ever here?"

Kikyo let out a long sigh as if she were smoking. "No, and don't ask me to explain why again." She set her suitcase on the bed, and flicked the locks off. Lifting it, she smiled. The shard was still in effect; a lifeless effect. "Also, she should heal after this enters her."

Again, Ukyo nodded in somewhat understandance. "Let's get this over with."

Kikyo nodded, and looked down at the ill Kagome. She didn't look to be getting any better, and her face showed a deadly shade of white on it. Snickering, Kikyo moved the bangs out of her head. 'Here it goes,' she said to herself with hope, as she put the shard infront of her flesh.

She gasped, when it wouldn't go in. The shard was glowing a strange color. "She...she's...she's a—"

"Priestess?"

Kikyo's face turned as white as Kagome's. 'How is this possible?'

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**The Guilt Feeling- Sango's Wondering**

Sango stared down in the passengers seat of Miroku's car. It was a quiet morning, and not many people were outside. Patting Kirara on the head, she smiled. "Hey, Miroku?" She said with a sigh.

"Something on your mind?" Miroku asked, as he stopped at a red light. "I know I'm not Kagome, but it's fine to tell me. You want me to drop you off at her house?" Even if Sango chose not to tell him, he still had the right to question her. He didn't want to go threw the rest of the day getting blamed for things he didn't do. It'd happened in the past, and it never ended up pretty for him.

"No, I'm fine," Sango smiled at the way Miroku was concerned for her. It somewhat bothered her. She'd never had anyone care about her so much. It was like she had a fan. A fan that was perverted. But, Sango had noticed he had been working on his lechorous actions. She slapped him for groping her once a week now, instead of the usual millions. "Did you believe InuYasha?"

Miroku chuckled, and changed gears when the light turned green. "Of course. I saw the look in his face. Besides, if he doesn't...that's what you're for," he said with a grin.

Sango nodded. 'I'm still not _fully _convinced...'

Miroku noticed the way Sango had quickly become silent. Her back was almost to him, so he couldn't see the normal smile she always gave off after hearing something that made her cheerful. "You sure you don't want me to take you to Kagome's?" He asked again. Her house was coming up.

Sango shook her head. "Thanks for your concern, but I wanna wait for InuYasha to see her."

Miroku nodded in agreement, and quickened his speed. "We're paying someone a visit," he replied with a grin. "I have a few questions, and I think the person we're seeing knows the answers."

"Who is he/she?" Sango asked. "Do I know them?"

Miroku laughed. "You could say that." With those final words, he drove down the street. Making a left, he turned into the city. It greatly resembled San Francisco, but it was home. People and demons crowded the busy streets. Miroku suddenly realized he picked a bad day to drive. It would have been faster to walk at the rate his car was moving.

"How _is _Kagome?" He asked; hoping to start a topic. "Getting better, I hope?" He tried not to let Sango notice they'd been driving for twenty minutes and barely moved two feet. "Sango?" He noticed her pale complection when he asked his question.

"She's not gettting any better. She's supposed to see a doctor today," Sango said under her breath. She fell silent for many minutes; as if she wanted to savor the flavor. "I hate the way she makes me worry."

Miroku nodded like he understood. Deep down in his perverted mind, he didn't understand. Nothing ever happened to Sango; except when she was mad at him. Nothing ever happened to him, either; unless he got slapped.

Kagome...she was another story.

"Don't worry. Even when InuYasha's in a pissy mood, he cares about Kagome the most," he stated, hoping to cheer up his downhearted girlfriend. "She'll get better, soon. Okay?"

Sango looked out the window at all the people. She smiled at Miroku's words. "Got it."

Miroku stopped the car with a screeching halt. "Good, because we're here!" He said with a smile.

Sango looked around. She had never been this far into the city. "Just _where _are we, exactly?" She asked, as the lock to her door lifted. She opened the door, and got out. Stretching her arms, she reached back into the car for her purse. "I've never been here before." She took in her surroundings. It seemed like she was at a mall outside. People were everywhere. They looked rich.

"33rd street," Miroku replied. "We couldn't risk talking with the person near InuYasha. He'd pick up the conversation. Here, there are too many people for him to spy."

Sango nodded, and grabbed her boyfriend's hand. "Let's go." She had to remember 33rd street. The minute Kagome was better, it was time to bring out the green stuff and go shopping.

Miroku led the way threw all the people. The more they walked North, the more people disappeared. "Everything's more expensive up here, so less people come," he explained; Sango's future shopping spree crushing.

The girl started wondering who they were meeting. Did she know them? Did they know InuYasha? She knew one thing: the person was a demon. There wasn't a doubt about it from her great IQ. She looked down, when she felt something with furr touch her left hand. Smiling, she petted Kirara. 'Almost forgot you were here.'

Miroku stopped infront of a coffee shop. "Here we are," he entered, and smiled at the farmilar face that was waving at him. He pulled Sango to walk, and returned the wave. "See? I told you I could find this place!" He said with a glare. It wasn't _that _hard. He chose not to mention he had to look the place up on the internet.

"Why did you have to drag me this far into the city?" Sesshomaru asked with a sigh. He didn't know where he was, or what he was doing at _Empire Setting's Coffee Shop_. All he got was a phonecall from Miroku telling him to meet him at 33rd street.

Miroku and Sango sat across from him. "We'd like to ask you a few questions, if that's okay," Miroku said. Once he got a nod from Sesshomaru, he started. "When's InuYasha going to mark Kagome?"

"How would you expect me to know that?" Sesshomaru stated, while looking to the side.

"You're his brother," Miroku replied. "You're _supposed _to know these things."

Sesshomaru tried thinking. He remembered his conversation with InuYasha that morning. He seemed sad about something. Kagome was involved, no doubt. Was he thinking about ending the relationship? "It's obvious he's been thinking about it, but there are other things on his mind at the moment."

"Like what?" Miroku questioned.

Sango chose to stay quiet through the conversation. Taking Kirara out of her purse, she set the cat in her lap. 'Such idiots,' she said to herself, as she shook her head. "I'm gonna go get a coffee. Anyone want anything?"

"No thanks," both men said at the same time.

Sango nodded and left...leaving Kirara to spy on them.

Sesshomaru waited for Sango to leave. "Things that a person his age should be thinking about..." he said without a care. "I'm 28 years older than him, and I still _think_, too."

"Oh," Miroku nodded understandingly. "W-With Kagome?" he stuttered.

Sesshomaru glared at him. "Nooooo, with the girl down the street. Who do you think?"

"WHAT?!" Miroku yelled. "NOT WITH _HER _HE DOESN'T!" He suddenly realized his tone. He coughed and settled himself in his chair. "She's...she's...just to fragile."

"Your concern, and their one year age difference, have nothing to do with eachother," Sesshomaru pointed out. "Yes, she's frail, even InuYasha knows this," he said with crossed arms. "He still loves every part of her for her, though."

Miroku nodded. "I know that, but still—"

"What InuYasha does with her is none of our business," Sesshomaru said with a sigh. "No matter how interesting it is."

Miroku fell silent. 'He's right. It's none of our business what he does with Kagome. But, what if something bad happens to her?' He said to himself, as he started chewing his nails off. "What ever happened to Kikyo?"

"You mean before or after my idiot brother slept with her?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Af-" Miroku stopped mid word, when Sango came back. She had a steaming cup of coffee in her hand.

She took a seat, and dug into her pocket. Pulling out a cookie, she fed it to her feline. She sipped her coffee; wondering why two pairs of eyes were staring at her. 'Did I do something?' She said to herself, as she cleared her throat. "What?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Seeing the Concerned- Kagome's Recovery**

Kagome smiled as she scrambled eggs in a frying pan. It was still early, and she felt better than yesterday. Her eyes were alittle unfocused, but besides that little detail, she felt perfectly normal. Almost three days in bed had done alot to her.

She turned, when she heard footsteps coming downstairs. "Morning," she called out. She gave her attention back to her cooking. "Hungry?"

Souta's eyes widened. "What are you doing out of bed?!" He yelled. "Mom says you're not well enough!" He gasped when a bag was held up infront of him. Snatching it out of Kagome's grasp, he opened it. His mouth instantly began to water. "Thanks, sis!" He shoved a cookie into his mouth. "You're well all right."

Kagome nodded, and set a plate of food infront of the juvenile. "I had free time on my hands."

"You should have this _'free time'_ more often," Souta pointed out. He set the bag of cookies aside, and started eating. He recalled the way Kikyo and Ukyo stormed out of the house the day before. Kikyo looked tense, while Ukyo...she didn't look good. She looked like she was going to rip someone's head off. Of course, he didn't tell his mother about the incident.

"Going to see InuYasha anytime soon?" He asked threw a mouthfull of eggs. "Shippo says he's been worried like crazy!"

Kagome froze in place. 'Really?' She said to herself, as she shook her head. 'He's probally just waiting for a kiss or something,' she concluded. She started wondering if her thoughts were true. InuYasha wasn't like that, was he?

No.

"Come on, sis! Stop being so stingy!" Souta pouted to prove his point. He rolled his eyes at the laughing coming from the light-brown haired girl. She looked happy for once.

Kagome continued laughing. The pout was 100 percent InuYasha for ya. She covered her mouth and lightly coughed. "You know, I was thinking about going to his house today, actually." She rubbed her chin and thought of all the possible reasons for InuYasha to _not _come see her instead. Even if she had all the energy in the world, she didn't want to waste it.

That was just plain unnatural.

Besides, Sango was dragging her somewhere to go shopping, anyways.

Kagome cringed when she heard the dreaded tapping of a slipper. A certain pink, bunny slipper, to be specific. No doubt that it was her mother. Straightening her back, she put a smile on her face; holding out a cup of coffee. "Good morning," she brightly said. When the coffee left her hands, she avoided eye contact. She could tell her mother was waiting for some kind of nitwit excuse as to why she was out of bed. Shifting her body weight from one foot to the other, she sighed. "You want me in bed, right?"

Defeat was such a sad thing.

Mrs Higurashi giggled. "No. Actually, I just wanted coffee," taking a seat across from her adopted son, she smiled at him. "Well, aren't my kids looking chipper today."

"I am," Souta replied with a grin. "I don't know about Kagome. Everything I do seems to make her laugh."

"That's because you remind me of someone," Kagome retorted. She put some eggs on a plate and toasted her mother some toast. When it was all done, she put it infront of the woman. "Can I ask you a question?" She asked, as she sat in the middle of her small, but loveable, family.

Mrs Higurashi nodded. "Can Souta be here for you to ask it?" She reached across the table for a blank pad of paper. Grabbing a pencil behind her ear, she started jogging notes of things she had to do for the day; never once ignoring her daughter that was obviously curious about something.

"Oh, I can wait then," Kagome said under her breath. Grabbing the last plate of food, she ran upstairs to Kaede; before her mother could call her down for a _talk_.

As she ran upstairs, she started to wonder how Kaede was. She hadn't seen, or heard, of the woman for three days. She missed talking to someone who was old. She considered going to see her grandfather, but the leaves were falling. That meant sweeping them for her.

Kagome opened the woman's door, and tried to see what she was doing. "Can I come in?" She asked with a bow.

Kaede looked to her right. She had found the stamina to force herself to get dressed. She was wearing the clothes she had been wearing her whole life, you know, after growing up in a shrine. The red fire rat hakama's she always wore, and a white haroi. She smiled at Kagome. "Ye not need to bow."

Kagome gulped and nodded. Setting the plate of food infront of the woman, she sat next to her. "You're all better?"

"I have the need to get out of bed. I fell like I'm healing, though," Kaede noticed Kagome's trickle of concern. "Why are ye asking something like this?"

Kagome's face turned red. "Since when is it against the law to worry about the people I love?" She asked with cluched fists. "I've been out of this world for three days. All I'm trying to do is be nice!" A tear fell down her cheek. "InuYasha's been worrying about me to no end. I feel like I owe him something..."

"Ye should stop thinking such thoughts," Kaede wiped the stray tear away. "The more ye sit here and pester like the child ye are, the more ye heart aches." With a smile, she stood and left; closing the door behind her in the process.

Kagome watched as the door closed. "She's...right."

Thinking fast, she thought of the thing she knew InuYasha couldn't resist when he was mad at her.

...junk.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Potato Chip Frenzy-**

Kagome walked down the street, hoping to have a good explanation for InuYasha. When she couldn't think of one, she sighed. Using the excuse that she was sick, which she was, wasn't good enough. She was still supposed to give him his kiss, and she was still supposed to call him.

She terribly failed both.

Shaking her head, she crossed the almost emtpy street. She had to stop by the local gas station to get something. This something, was bought to solve the mess she'd caused. 'I hope he knows I'm sorry,' she said to herself with a sigh. Crossing the final street, Kagome stopped infront of the Tashio house. She expected someone to come out and greet her like someone in the house always did. InuYasha, Sesshomaru, and Shippo's noses could pick up her scent if they were inhaling the air for her.

Kagome took her hair out of its messy bun, and ran her fingers threw it. Looking at herself, she smiled. She was wearing a pair of simply navy hip huggers, and a tight shirt that suited her perfectly. A tight shirt that suited her perfectly...that happened to be red.

As her hand formed into a fist and knocked on the door, she considered running. Bribing her boyfriend wasn't something she liked to do; not that she'd never done it before, since she hadn't. When the door opened, she plastered one of her good ole' smiles on her face. "Hey, Shippo!" She didn't have to think twice when the kitsune jumped into her arms.

Shippo grabbed the base of Kagome's ear, and pulled her down to his level. "InuYasha's really mad at somebody, and is moping upstairs," when he got a nod in return, he pulled away. "So this means you'll do something about it?"

Kagome tried nodding. Instead, she set Shippo down. Putting her hand in her left pocket, she gripped the junk in her right one. "I'll try."

With little confidence, Shippo smiled at her. "Everybody's right, you _are _the best!" He said with a grin. He fell silent for a few seconds. "You need any pointers?"

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, as she knelt down to him. She was...curious.

"You know, things to make InuYasha happy?" Shippo motioned. "I know alot of them."

Kagome ruffled his hair, and stood tall. "I think I know _almost _all of them," shaking the kit's hand, she was on her way. As she made her way upstairs, she thought of more things to talk to InuYasha about. "Okay...I guess I could start with an, 'I'm sorry'. No, he'd never believe that," she sighed at how hard it was to get to the tricky InuYasha.

The girl stopped infront of the half demon's room. Looking down, she gasped. Ukyo? "What are you doing?" She asked, as she cautiously wrapped her hand around the doorknob.

Ukyo's gaze fell on the her. "Why should you care?" She spat out. Looking to the side and crossing her arms, she sighed. "If you must know, InuYasha darling's not coming out at the moment. He's been locked inside like a hermit since yesterday."

Kagome nodded, and began twisting the knob. "DON'T," stopped her. "Why?" She asked, as she took her hand away.

"Because," Ukyo pointed out, "as soon as you walk in there, you'll sense the tension. It's frightening," she thretened. "I turned out twice when I tried putting one foot in."

Again, Kagome nodded. This time, she nodded as if she weren't listening. Turning the doorknob, she quickly slid inside. 'Please talk to me,' she pleaded to herself, as she closed the door. There wasn't an InuYasha in sight. Kagome's first reaction was screaming, but she caught herself just in time. Giving InuYasha a migraine wasn't something she planned on doing that day.

Tomorrow would be better.

"InuYasha?" Kagome called out, as she walked towards the window. It was open for some strange reason. Sticking her head out, she gasped and stuck it back in. It was him alright. Gulping, she stuck her head slowly out. 'He doesn't look so good!' Her stomach began hurting. She felt culpable again.

She took her body out of the window, and silently placed her feet on the roof tiles. She felt sea sick. She steadly made her way towards her boyfriend, the junk in hand.

Standing next to the sitting half demon, she held out the bag of potato chips. He looked at her with a confused expression on his soft features. She almost forgot; the _apology_. "I'm sorry," she said while looking to the side. She sat next to InuYasha, just as he took the fat-filled goods from her. "I really made you worry, huh?"

InuYasha, on the other hand, had nothing fondly to say. "Damn strait," he said with a glare. He never knew he could be so helpless. Here he was, thinking of nothing but Kagome for the past three days. What an idiot! She was sitting next to him, living, breathing, and staring at him. "What?" He asked, as he held out the bag of chips with his left claw.

As if on cue, Kagome's right hand grabbed the opposite side he had. Both forcefully pulled on the bag until it opened. She let go, and stared out into the horizon. There wasn't much of one, taken it was still morning. "I really am sorry," she said with a sigh. She wanted to know what had happened. Being depressed she could understand, but needing help opening a bag of chips? It wasn't like his right arm had gotten chopped off!

InuYasha shook his head, and ate a few chips. A grin formed on his lips. Was this a bribe? "Hey, Kagome?"

That made her snap. The coolness in his tone that she loved was back. Kagome faced him, to have a forehead clash against her own. "What is it?" She asked with a smile. Scooting herself closer to InuYasha, his arms automatically wrapping around her waist. A huff escaped her mouth as she was lifted into his lap.

InuYasha's eyes fluttered closed, as a small pout formed on his face. "I missed you," he mumbled against her lips. "Don't you ever get sick again."

Kagome thought atfirst his words formed into a threat, but she knew he was only being InuYasha. "I'll do my best." Who knew that four words would make her lips come centimeters away from InuYasha's? It was new to her, but she liked toying with him. She found it slightly fun...in a weird kind of way.

Neither knew how extremally close they were to eachother. They were so close, that you could slip a piece of paper inbetween them.

Kagome's right hand went to InuYasha's left cheek. Her other hand went to his silky hair. "Just what have you been doing for the past three days?" She curiously asked. "I hope you haven't been doing things I'd have to send you crashing for," she grinned when she felt her boyfriend cringe on top of her. "What kind of _dog _are you?" She questioned. "Aren't you supposed to scare people to death?"

For a second, InuYasha was at a loss of words. "No, I think I'm a pretty nice dog once people get to know me," he casually said with a smile. His eyes were still closed. Even with his eyesight gone, he could picture the dazzling smile on Kagome's face. The way her face lifted an inch, the way her teeth showed, the way she had small dimples, and the way her cheeks turned a gorgeous light pink color at the sound of her giggle.

God, he started realizing he spent _way _too much time with her.

Slowly opening his eyes, everything he knew and loved, was planted on Kagome's face. With a light kiss on her forehead, he put his chin on her head.

Suddenly, the moment was ruined. A low growl formed in the bottom of the half demon's throat. A scent filled the air. It was close. Close, as in the scent was close enough for him to slash his mouth at them to get the fuck away. It was like it was...in his room.

Hoping Kagome didn't notice the growl, his neck snapped to his window; just in time to see Ukyo's head disappear. 'Dammit all to hell.' Looking at Kagome who was nestled safely in his arms, he stood. He stared at the grass two stories down, then, he stared at Kagome in his arms. She resembled a newborn child. She was curled happily in his arms, with an ever so peaceful look on her face. "Hang on tight, okay?"

When he got a nod as a responce, he jumped. Landing on the grass, he expected to get the light's beaten out of him. But...he didn't. He had a pathetic look on his face, and his ears were smashed against his skull. He flinched when Kagome clutched his shirt. He looked to her, and relaxed. Her eyes remained closed, and she still had the smile on her face that she normally did. Damn, how she looked so unpredictable.

"You must really trust me, huh?" He asked, as he swung her onto his back. He needed his claws to eat the food he desperatly needed.

Kagome nodded into the small of his back. "Can we go, please?" Even with her body still weak and recovering, she could sense Ukyo's presence eversince she slid her body out of InuYasha's window six minutes before. She didn't like the fact of being spied on; no matter who it was spying on her.

Invasion of privacy, maybe?

"Sure thing," InuYasha said with a smile. He lifted Kagome higher onto his back, giving her enough time to wrap her arms around his neck. With a sigh of slight frustration of having to flee from his house, he began walking; eating the _gift _from Kagome in the process.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**For the Love of God-**

"No way!" Ayame said with a gasp. Her mouth immediately dropped. "Are you sure?" She asked, as she didn't take her eyes off her friend for a split second. "Positive?!"

Sango nodded. "As it seems, the graduation dance is coming up!" She said with a squeal. "I can't wait for Miroku to find out!"

"How do you know about it?" Ayame asked, as she ate her ice cream. Meeting at the _Dairy Queen_ at the mall was a good thing for her. She instantly realized something: twenty minutes on the treadmill. Since the dance was coming up, at the _end _of summer, she had gained a whole inch of fast-food fat.

Both women blinked at eachother.

Throwing their ice creams in the trash, they sighed. "Guess we both have to give things up for our men..."

Smiling, they both talked about anything that came to mind. "So, Ayame? Where have you been almost all summer?" Sango asked. "Kagome and I haven't seen you anywhere...why? Have you been with your boyfriend?"

Ayame blushed at the thought of being near Kouga. The truth was, she had been with him almost the whole summer; except when she went with her mother to visit some of her family members in Kyoko. Too bad it was two hours away, or she would have snuck back, just to be with her love. "Yes, and I was hoping he'd ask me to the dance..."

Sango laughed. "Same! But, Miroku's going to lose his mind when he sees all the girls dressed up!" Even as she laughed, her face tunred a dark shade of red. 'The lecher! He's got me, what else does he want?!' Forcing herself to settle, she had to remember to slap him for no aparent reason. "...he's getting better, he really is."

"I heard the news from Kouga," Ayame said with a smile. "He said Miroku went threw 28 hours without getting slapped. I, on the other hand, didn't believe it. Now, I think I do..." she fell silent after. 'Where's Kouga? He's late meeting us here—"

"Did you two miss me?"

Turning, she smiled. "Well, I did," she patted the seat next to her, and reached for Kouga's claw. Leaning on his shoulder, she inhaled the scent she had come to love. He was getting better as well; in his own strange way. The drinking had lightened, as well as the gang fights. It seemed, to her, that men were finally shaping up to be what they were supposed to be.

_Loyal _to their woman.

"Hey, Kouga," Sango said, as she checked her phone. She didn't have any missed calls. Calling Kagome dozens of times wasn't helping her at the moment. Especially, when there wasn't anyone there to answer. "Have you seen InuYasha and Kagome?" She asked with concern, as Miroku took a seat next to her. He was late as well.

Kouga shook his head. "What about you?" He said, while turning to Miroku.

The monk let out a long sigh. "Called five times, left three voicemails, and ten text messages," he said with a small smile. "Nobody should have to ask where he is."

"What do you mean?" Everybody asked.

Shaking his head, Miroku blushed. "Nevermind," he replied under his breath. "Why haven't you guys found him, yet? You do know that two of you are demons?"

"What if we don't wanna find him?" Kouga threatened. "I couldn't be happier." He rubbed his side when Ayame elbowed him. Mumbling that women weren't good for anything, he sighed. "He's in the mall."

Ayame nodded in agreement. "He's with Kagome, too."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Happy now?" Kagome coaxed, as she grabbed InuYasha's claw, pulling him to start walking. "Here, just like I promised," she said with a smile, as she gave him his french fries. The deal was that she would be able to go shopping, alone, for twenty minutes. The other part of the deal, was that she had to buy InuYasha his choice of food at the mall food court.

"Very," InuYasha mumbled in a finicky tone. His words were obvious to having a tint of either sarcasim of mockery in them. 'Where the hell is everybody today?'

Nodding, Kagome squeezed his claw tighter. "What if I said I had somewhere else to go without you?"

"Just don't die," InuYasha replied. He ate a few fries, and eyed Kagome's expression. It was like she was waiting for him to yell or something...talk about weird. 'Dammit! Where's a person when you need one!' Right then, he wanted someone to show up and take Kagome's gaze off him. She was somewhat scary. The half demon had started to think she was still sick.

"Got it," she smiled to let him know she understood him. Pulling him to the right, she leaned on his shoulder. "I can't remember if I've kissed you today."

A smirk formed on InuYasha's face. He stopped walking, and released Kagome's hand. Wrapping it, as well with the rest of his arm, around her waist, he stared into the pools of water he loved so much. "Neither can I."

"INUYASHA! KAGOME!"

Both quickly parted, and took time to catch their breath. InuYasha turned to the side, while Kagome blushed. The couple started to wonder what would have happened if they'd stayed in their previous position.

Sighing, InuYasha grabbed Kagome's hand. He started dragging her to where their friends were waiting for them. He knew _exactly _what would happen: Kagome'd get taken from him. That's how it always was when everyone was together all at once. The girls went somewhere, while the guys...they went somewhere as well.

Just like planned, he was toppled over to get what Sango and Ayame wanted, Kagome. Shaking his head, he gave his attention to his male friends. Kouga looked like he could careless, but, as for Miroku, he had a grin on his face. 'What'd I do now?'

"Might I have a word with you?" Miroku asked him; the grin still on his face.

InuYasha considered yelling, "Just go the fuck away," but resisted. He nodded, and sighed. From the looks of it, he had to wait until later throughout the day to find sometime _alone _with Kagome.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**8:12pm- Sango and Ayame's Curiousity**

"Alright girls," Ayame said with a smile, "When do we tell the guys about the dance? I can't wait!" She said with a squeal. She had already picked out what color she was going to wear. Pink, of course.

Sango nodded in agreement. Stopping at a red light, she turned to face her silent bestfriend. "I don't know...what about _you _Kagome?" She asked with curiousity. "Planning on going with InuYasha? Hojo? Somebody I don't know?" She lightly giggled when Kagome flinched as a responce.

"Huh?"

Sango sighed in disappointment. "Nothing, Kagome," trying to hide her laughter, she changed gears when the light turned green. "What's going on between you and lover boy?"

Kagome's face turned red. "What do you mean?" Since when was InuYasha known as lover boy?

"Oh, come on!" Ayame turned to face her; taking the place of Sango who had to keep her eyes on the road. That, or they crash. "Something's been bothering him, and Kouga's noticed. Even though the demon hates his guts, he's got a soft side for him..." smiling, she sighed. "What's the matter with him? You're the first to ask, you know."

Kagome took in everything Ayame had to say. 'She's right. I should be on the phone with him right now...what was he going to do with me in the mall? It was a side of him I've never seen before. He looked so happy,' a grin formed on her features. "Still didn't get his kiss."

"What was that?"

She suddenly realized she'd said her last thought out loud. "Um, nothing," she said in a shaky tone. "Are you two going with Miroku and Kouga?" She rolled her eyes at the squeals coming from her friends. 'Okay, _bad _question Kagome!'

"Of course!" Both shouted over a ringing cell phone. "It's either they take us, or they don't go at all," Sango said with a red face. "I can't stand to see Miroku lap dancing with someone else besides me," she caught herself. Too bad, she'd already said her words. "Well...what I mean is-"

"Lap dancing?" Kagome said with a grin. "You and Miroku _really _do alot."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Ayame yelled over the phone.

"..."

"Nothing, Kouga. It's only Sango. I'll be home in a minute!" She started to regret living with a demon that was concerned about her 24/7. But, that was Kouga.

"..."

"I love you, too."

"..."

Ayame nodded to herself, and turned to Kagome. "Hey, Kagome. Kouga says something's pissing InuYasha off. He says it's best you talk to him soon..."

"..."

"What do you mean?!" Ayame shouted. "I wasn't making it sound like she _had _to go see him! Besides, I know you don't want her to go see him, anyways! You like seeing InuYasha in his weak stage!"

"Toodles, Kagome-chan."

Kagome lifted her head off the cold window. She never realized the car had been parked outside her house. Smiling, she waved and got out; petting Kirara goodbye, and grabbing the only thing she bought that day. A beautiful halter top. Red, of course. She liked the feeling of knowing a certain something turned InuYasha on: red. It was something new she was learning to cope with. She thought she looked rather appealing in red, herself.

The halter top had golden sequence that was outrageously beautiful. It hugged her figure perfectly, as well.

As the car drove down the street, Kagome squeezed the bag. It was the thing she bought when Sango and Ayame went to a dress shop in the mall.

The prom was something _everyone _was going to, right? When you meant _everyone_, did that mean a certain amount of people? What if Kagome was scared out of her mind to do to this _prom_? 'No,' shaking her head, she lifted the door to the mailbox, 'I don't wanna disappoint InuYasha. It's the prom, after all.'

A letter fell out.

Again, it was addressed to her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

InuYasha had just about had enough. Why were Miroku and Kouga staring at him?! It hadn't stopped eversince he'd parted with Kagome. "Can I help you bastards with something?" The half demon bickered. "It's annoying the way you two are staring," he pointed out. Even though he couldn't care a woot about himself at the moment, he still respected his _personal space._

"Kouga, could you excuse us for a bit?" Miroku asked with a glare; right towards InuYasha. "I have to have a word with our friend."

InuYasha gave Kouga a silent plead. He didn't wish to be left alone with Miroku. He was a monk, and he'd seen the man purrify a dead frog in their life science class once in middle school. It was right after Sango had joined their little group. The two ended up getting RPC'd until further notice.

Word started speading that they were wizards...

Kouga ignored InuYasha's plead. Getting up from his spot in the booth at _Arby's_ he was sitting in, he left for the bathroom. Of course he'd be listening; hoping not to get caught. He knew how tempermental InuYasha was. That also gave him some time to call Ayame again.

Miroku waited for the door to the men's restroom to close. "Alright," he instantly turned serious. "I don't know, nor do I care, what _things _you have in for Kagome. Just be aware that I'm watching you," he warned.

InuYasha's bottom lip quivered; obviously not hiding his anger. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" He shouted over the tons of voices around him. "Get one thing strait, monk. I'm not you!" Forcing himself to settle, he desperatly needed something with Kagome's scent on it. He needed himself to soothe and calm down. So far, glaring at Miroku across from him wasn't helping. "You act like I'm planning on fucking her!"

Miroku glared back at his bestfriend. "You're almost an adult, start acting like it!"

InuYasha rolled his eyes.

He hated metaphors.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Bri Note-** Kikyo and Ukyo are coming back...with alittle bit of a childish prank in store for Kagome since their first one didn't work. Thanks for the reviews (195)! Happy few days after spring! (I was late on an update) What's up with this dance? Why's it at the end of the year? What's in store for everyone's favorite couple? Did InuYasha and Miroku just break-up? Scared of a dance?

O.o

Next Time-

What Goes Around

****

**xXBRiXx**


	36. What Goes Around

**School of Love- Chapter 36**

**What Goes Around**

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Morning- Kagome**

A beautiful morning, yes it was. The sun was blazing, and it was only 7:30am. People were already outside walking their dogs. The trees blew in the slight breeze that would cool off the regular jogger who would normally pass on such mornings.

You could also smell the aroma of food cooking inside some homes; indicating it was time to start their day.

_"Good morning, Tokyo! Hope you're starting your day off by stretching those aching bones! Get outta' bed, and go to the city!"_ The DJ announced in a cheerful tone. _"Stay away from Highway 95 for atleast a few hours, there are a few car accidents on that part of the city, and you wouldn't wanna end up in it..."_

_"Britney Spears is officially checked out of rehab...why? She's still getting tattoo's by the day, so why let her out?! That's just damn crazy!"_ he yelled. _"If she can go around and do whatever the hell she wants, then why don't we set men free from jail? What do you have to say about this?"_

_"I say she has the right to leave,"_ a girl answered. She seemed to sound like she was thirteen.

_"I say she needs to stay and get her life strait,"_ a boy answered.

_"Very good suggestions. Let's move on. It's time to get to what all you people have been waiting for: the ad-"_ a tired hand slapped on their flashing alarm clock. Thanking the heavens for silence, they moaned and buried themself under their warm comforters. 'Just go away for another six hours!'

"KAGOOOOOOOOOME!" a voice sang.

Kagome clasped her eyes shut, and dug deeper into her covers. "Not now," she mumbled, "how'd you get here? It's only 7?" she snarled; not lifting her head even once.

She had cried herself to sleep that night. Who was to blame for that? Adacus, of course. As soon as she got the letter, she wanted to tear it to shred's, but her thoughts wanted to know what her long-lost father had to say about everything...if he even had anything to say. In fact, she didn't even read it. She shoved it under her arm, and fell asleep.

Kagome lifted her right hand to her left side. She felt a piece of rough paper; the letter.

Sango shook her head in major disapproval. "Come on, Kagome! It's time to welcome the day!" she twirled around the room, eyeing the darkness. "Could you lighten up for me?" she asked, as she wrapped her hands around the curtains. Pulling them apart, the room filled with the rays of the morning sun. "You know what they say: the sun rises from the east."

Kagome cursed herself. Her house faced east. "What a coincidence," she mumbled, as she laid on her stomach; she tried to imagine InuYasha's strong arms wrapped around her. She smiled slightly. He always knew how to comfort her when she was in need.

"Close the curtains."

"I said for you to lighten up, so do it!" Sango yelled; completely ignoring Kagome's last wish. "What I came here to tell you concerns Inu-" She smiled when Kagome rose from her pink and blue blanket. "Like I was saying-"

"What is it?" Kagome couldn't help but be worried. She was his girlfriend, after all. It was part of the job description.

Sango giggled. "Don't worry about it, Miroku and InuYasha are just fighting."

"Fighting?" Kagome echoed, as she rolled her eyes. Laying herself back down, she tried to get situated again. "What could those two possibly be fighting about?" she murmured. "Nothing bad, right?"

"Actually...yes," Sango said with a sigh. "Miroku won't tell me what they're fighting about exactly, but a _little girl named Kagome_ is involved." She rubbed her chin and thought. "The only thing I can come up with, is that they're fighting over you..."

"Don't talk like that." Again, Kagome sat up. She felt the tone in the words Sango had said. They were filled with sadness and jealousy. "I'm sure they'll figure things out," she tried to chance the subject. "...you said you wanted to go shopping yesterday, alone, right?"

She again, rolled her eyes at the squealing coming from Sango.

"Thanks so much Kagome," Sango said with a smile. "You should get a dictionary. Go and find the word 'bestfriend', and your picture will be under it."

Kagome felt somewhat special. She had the urge to jump out of bed and find the closest bookstore. "I'll be ready in an hour, good?"

"AN HOUR?!" Sango yelled. "WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO DO, PUT ON A MASK?!"

Kagome giggled and stretched her arms. "Sorry to disappoint you, but, I'm already wearing one," she said, while pointing to her face. "You'll never get a chance to see what I really look like." She teased.

"Just who do you look like?" Sango asked with a smile. "Jerry Springer? That cute guy from Ned's Declassified? Micheal Jackson? Nat Wolff?"

"Okay, okay!" Kagome shouted. "You didn't have to go there," she said with crossed arms. Kicking off her covers, she let her legs freely fall out of their cave. "What about InuYasha and Miroku? Is it okay to leave them alone?" she asked, as she forced herself to stand; she instantly deplored it when she felt the cool air hit her small body.

Sango sat in her bestfriend's desk chair, and kicked up her feet on the desk. She put her arms behind her head, and let out a long sigh. "Kagome, Kagome, Kagome, you should know them," she pointed out. "If you think about it, they're just like us _girls _when it comes to fighting."

"Oh really?" Kagome asked, as she took her first step of the day. She slowly made her way towards her bathroom to get a quick shower. She knew one thing from hanging out with Sango all summer; the summer that just happened to be prawling with new fashion statements for her lively friend to discover: the earlier you rise, the earlier you get home.

Life lesson.

"Yep," Sango said in a professional way. Taking her arms away from her head, she fiddled with her hands. "Hey, Kagome-chan?"

"Yes?" Kagome asked, just as she wrapped her hand around her doorknob. "What is it? Something wrong?" she questioned with slight concern. When she didn't get an answer after thirty seconds, she ushered for Sango to continue.

"I was just wondering...if you'd stay the night at my place," Sango finally said. "I don't mind if you have plans with InuYasha, I know I don't compare to him, it's just that...you know...summer's almost over," she stated with a sigh. "I'm not gonna see my bestest bestfriend for a long time. I atleast wanna remember her when I'm sitting in a desk at the university."

"Board out of your mind?"

Sango nodded. She started regretting her words, when the bathroom door quickly opened and closed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Silent Treatment-**

"Gonna get up today, InuYasha?" Shippo asked. When he didn't get an answer, he hopped on the bed. Walking towards the lump in the blanket, he smiled. "Come on, you've been sleeping almost all day! It's 3:30," he pointed out. He turned when the door opened.

Souta smiled at the brothers. One was sleeping, while the other was trying to get the other to get up. It reminded him somewhat of himself and Kagome; except if Kagome were a boy, then it'd be exactly the same. "Shippo? Are we going to the park today?"

Shippo took his eyes off the lump, and grinned. He felt InuYasha cringe in the blanket from Souta's words. "Yep. Which means _'Mr Sleep all Day'_ has to take us."

With that, Souta grabbed the top half of the the blanket; Shippo grabbing the other. "One...two...three!" They pulled on it, welcoming a drowsy InuYasha. The boys gasped and waited to get yelled at. What shocked them, was the condition the half demon was in. He looked like he didn't have a care in the world, and wanted to crawl into a milk carton and never come out.

"Can you take us?" Shippo asked. "Sesshomaru's somewhere and Mom won't let us go by ourselves."

InuYasha stared at them. Since when did his life come down to escourting two boys to the park? He wasn't a babysitter, he was InuYasha! It wasn't his _job _to do, or naturally _care_, what happens to them, right?

No, he'd gotten slightly smarter over the summer. Smarter, as in to never mention his thoughts about his personal life to the human/demon race.

Nodding, he watched as the two high-fived and ran out of the room.

"Be ready in ten minutes!"

InuYasha rolled his eyes, and stood. Stretching his arms, he let his feet guide him to the shower. Opening the door, he looked at himself in the mirror. Shippo and Souta had the right to stare at him, he admitted. He looked like a crazy loon; not that he cared.

Twenty minutes later, he walked downstairs with wet hair.

Stepping downstairs, he felt the tension. His mother, Mrs Higurashi, Souta, and Shippo, were all staring at him. He felt like shouting a small insult, but kept his mouth shut; for the sake of making all the people go deaf.

"You're late," Shippo and Souta pointed out, as they stood. "Bye Mom!" they said with waves to both mother's, as they ran out the door.

When Mrs Tashio heard the door click shut, she gave her attention to her son. "Taking two boys to the park? How nice of you," she said with a smile. She didn't think her ears were correct when her son told her that InuYasha, King of _Lazyville_, would have the honor of taking him and his bestfriend to the park.

InuYasha simply nodded, and said nothing. Kissing his mother on the cheek to let her know he was fine, and waving to Mrs Higurashi, he made his way towards the door.

"Don't get hit by a bus."

InuYasha turned, with a confused look on his features.

Mrs Higurahsi giggled, "Kagome said for me to remind you not to get hit by a bus today, since Sango dragged her to go shopping," she said with a smile. "Don't get hit by anything, for the matter."

Smiling, the half demon nodded and opened the door that Souta and Shippo had exited. He silently closed it behind him. 'She thinks I'm gonna get hit by something! What an idiot! Who does that wench think I am?' he said to himself, as he rubbed his temples. Looking down, he sighed.

Children.

"Let's go!" Souta grabbed InuYasha's claw, and started pulling him down the street. "Have you seen Kagome today? She looks real nice," he said with a smile. "I thought you were going out, but Sango took her instead."

'Probally to some strip club.'

InuYasha started to wonder why Kagome would go somewhere so early in the morning. He knew her very well, and he knew she hated mornings. The favorite part of her day was watching the sunset with a soda in hand. Speaking of sunset...it was coming soon. 'Where the hell is she?'

"She was wearing something red," Souta stated, "I can't remember what kind of shirt it was, but it was red."

InuYasha nodded; a small blush forming on his cheeks. Getting out of Souta's grasp, he reached into his back pocket for his cell phone.

Two missed calls.

One was from Kagome, but the other one, he couldn't recall ever seeing it. Pressing _Call Back_, he waited for the person to answer.

_"The number 1-032-555-4338, could not be reached. Please try calling later."_

InuYasha growled, and pressed _Call Back_ again. He waited for the person to answer. 'Come on...come on!' He didn't have a clue who was calling, but he remembered the number from somewhere. 'Who the hell is it? It's not Kagome...or Miroku...or Sango...or Kouga?"

_"The number 1-032-555-4338, could not be reached. Please try calling later."_

"Everything okay?" Shippo asked, as he hopped on his brother's shoulder. "Is Kagome not answering her phone? Why not try leaving a message?" he suggested.

InuYasha shook his head, just as a car passed him. He heard the dreaded screech of the bad brakes. It drove back slowly towards him. Looking away, the half demon wanted the person to magically forget him. 'Just what the hell does she want?!' he said to himself, as he plastered a smile on his face.

Waving to his ex-teacher, he sighed when he got nothing in return. 'Oh well, did my good deed of the day.'

"Well," Mrs Junji said with a smile; she let the last 'l' go out long. "The last time I remember seeing your face, I was telling you to keep your hands off of Ms Higurashi; now look at you," she pointed to Souta. "Kidnapping a child won't get you anywhere." She waited for InuYasha's face to turn red. Also, she waited for him to say a few merciful things. "Mr Tashio?"

InuYasha said nothing, and grabbed Souta's hand. He swung him on his back; just like he'd do if he were Kagome. Standing strait, he glared at the teacher. "Nice talking to you," with that, he took big, slow steps. They turned faster when he felt the car vibrate threw his shoes. She was leaving him at be.

"What was that all about?" Souta whispered to Shippo. He felt like he was ten feet high. He had to admit that InuYasha was fairly tall for being only eighteen. "I don't like her."

"Me neither," Shippo flatly said. "InuYasha, where do you know her-"

"Anyone want ice cream?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Kikyo Get's Violent-**

"What do you think of this one?" Sango held up a beautiful black dress. It had cuts that went down the left leg; perfect for showing off her legs. "Please tell me! What do you think Miroku will do when he see's me?!"

"Things you _don't_ want him to do," Kagome instantly stated. "Let me see it."

She took the dress from Sango, and looked threw it. Gasping, she pointed to the tag information. "Sango, this dress isn't even in your size!" She yelled. "How are you gonna get in it?"

"It's fine," Sango said in a cool tone. "I stopped eating fast-food."

"Hey, you wanna get _McDonald's _after?" Kagome asked with a smile.

"Sure!" Sango squealed. "Thank GOD! I'm starving!" She put the dress back on the rack, and sighed. "...you got me," she said under her breath. "Let's go," taking Kagome's hand, she led the way out of the store. It was dangerously expensive. They weren't even rich enough to step foot inside. She knew this, for as soon as she stepped in an hour earlier, the cashier glared and shook her head.

"That place was really expesive," Kagome said in shock, as she took control of her body. "Miroku was right. Why'd you two come up here in the first place?" she asked, as a rich person passed them. She waved her hand from side to side, and coughed. The woman's perfume was terribly rich smelling...which smelt terrible.

"Ummm," Sango tried to think of a reason to come so far into the city. "We went to get coffee," she said, "and after that, he took me shopping here."

She wasn't telling a 'full' lie. She had told the truth; she just added alittle spice to it. "Let's try that shop!" she squealed, and pointed to a store.

It had a beautiful white dress in the window. It had creases in all the right places, as well as a beautiful base line. The dress looked like it would go past Sango's feet without the right heels. "I think I'm in love."

Kagome looked to where her bestfriend was pointing. "Not a bad choice," since it was obvious that Sango's feet weren't going to move themselves, she led the way towards the store. As it came closer, a clique from school came into view.

SHS.

"Super Hot Sista's," both said at the same time.

SHS were the girls from Shikon that were considered the 'hottest'. They all dated all the guys on the football team; as well as all the guys on the basketball team. And the baseball team.

Kimiko, Naomi, and...Kikyo.

Of course the three weren't sisters, but they were the best of friends. Kimiko was a cousin of Kikyo, and Naomi was her bestfriend. They were both beautiful. Their hair was a beautiful black that fitted their huge eyes perfectly.

Kimiko's were green, while Naomi's were black.

Kikyo was considered the leader of the group. She was the oldest, as well as the most high-handed. Since she was the ex-girlfriend of _InuYasha Tashio_, she was still respected by any boy that knew him.

"I don't think they're that hot," Sango said under her breath. "Just look at them, they look like sluts!" she pointed to the three girls to prove her point. "Why should we have to look and dress like them, just to get attention from our boyfriends!" she yelled. "It's not fair! It's not fair! It's not fair! It's not-"

"I get it," Kagome said with a smile. She fiddled with the bottom of her halter top. She didn't even compare to Kimiko, Naomi, and Kikyo. She was more plain, more complex. She was the type of girl that would rather stay at home in her pajama's with a bowl of popcorn; InuYasha at her side, rather than being out at some fancy club.

She knew that InuYasha was the same, as well.

The two started walked into the store. The cheap elevator music was highly irritating, but they soon got used to it. Sango immediatly grabbed a store clerk on duty, and dragged her to a row of dresses. "Kagome, let's go! Move it!"

Kagome chased after the two. As she ran, she passed SHS.

"Kagome, dear!"

She stopped at the sound of her name being called. She felt the whole store fall quiet. She could hear her heart beating. It was making a 'thump' sound that made sweat trinkle down her cheek. She wiped it away, and turned. 'Please don't do anything!' She pleaded, as she waved to the three. She wanted to know why Kikyo was smiling at her. 'InuYasha!'

She cursed herself when Kimiko, Naomi, and Kikyo came running towards her.

"What's up?" Kimiko asked, as she swung her head; making her hair fall gracefully over her shoulder. "Are you going to the dance?" She asked, as she grabbed Naomi's arm. "We're both going. I'm going with...um..." she had forgotten the name of the boy she promised to go with. "Well, he's on the football team, so that's all that matters. As for Naomi-"

"I've been waiting to ask someone special," Naomi cut in. "I've been waiting for a long time for him to ask me out, and I haven't heard of him all summer..." she trailed off, and smiled. "Anyways, he doesn't have a choice whether he wants to go, or not."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked. She didn't like what she was hearing one bit. 'What's going on? Where's InuYasha!' She begged him to show up and sweep her off her feet.

"Instead of answering her question..." Kikyo wrapped an arm around Naomi's shoulders. "Who's this mystery man?" She asked with a giggle. "I hope it's someone little Kagome knows."

Kimiko squealed. "Naomi just can't wait to go with InuYasha!"

"Inu...Yasha?" Kagome asked. Her heart skipped a few beats. 'Anyone else, but him! No! Why'd it have to be InuYasha!' she said to herself, as she smiled. Once she heard Kikyo laugh at her, the smile faded.

"Congratulations on picking him...when are you gonna do it?" she asked curiously. "The dance is on Saturday, and it's Tuesday."

Playing along wasn't much fun...when someone knew what you were up to.

"Oh, tell me about it!" Naomi said with a sigh. "He'd better not have a date or anything, or I'd have to purify him!" she said with another giggle. "I've already decided that we're wearing blue."

Kagome felt herself cringe. 'She's already decided what color they're wearing?! I don't even know if I'm going, yet alone, what _I'm_ wearing!'

She realized that blue was the best color for Naomi. Her hair was blue-black, which fitted her big, brown eyes. Her lips were a light red thanks to the magic of lipstick, and her cheeks were pink. As for her attire, she was wearing white hip huggers, and a strapless, blue top.

Kagome realized that all the girls were wearing the same; except Kikyo's top was pink, while Kimiko's was yellow.

"KAGOME! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

She smiled when she heard her name being yelled. She knew that Sango had heard the conversation from the dress aisle, and came to the rescue; but from a distance. Sango hated SHS. "Well, I'd better get going."

"Wait," Naomi dug into her purse for a pen. Once she found a blue one, she grabbed Kagome's arm. She turned it to the side, and wrote down a message. "I want you to show this to InuYasha," she instructed. "Kikyo tells me that you know him. I gave him a piece of paper after they broke up, but I think he lost it."

All Kagome could do was nod. Her arm was in a deadly grasp, and Naomi's artifical nails were digging into her skin. The moment seemed farmilar to her for some reason...

"Done!" Naomi pulled away, and slipped her pen back in her purse. "Just don't bathe," she warned with a smile. When she didn't get an answer from the pale Kagome, she pretended to check her watch. "Look at the time!" She grabbed Kimiko and Kikyo by the arms. "We should be going!"

Kagome nodded, and watched SHS walk in a fast pace to the door.

"KAGOME! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

She rolled her eyes, and sighed. "It's over Sango, that's enough," making her way towards her bestfriend, she noticed the ten dresses in the clerk's arms.

Laughing, she turned to Sango, and noticed the three dresses in her arms. "Why not wait for you mom or something?" she asked, as she took the dresses from the clerk.

"God bless you," the clerk said with a smile. She stood tall, and faced Sango. Taking the dresses from her arms, she put them back on the rack. "Your friend's right. It'd be best for you to come with your mother, or an older woman."

"I guess you're right," Sango rubbed her chin. She thought for several minutes. "Can you save the dress in the window?" she pleaded. "I just love it."

The woman nodded. "As a matter of fact, the dress comes down today. It'll be safe in the stock room until someone request's it," she smiled when Sango's face turned white. "I'll be sure to put your name on it."

"Sango Higuracous," Sango said with clasped hands. "S-A-N-G-O, that's Sango, and Higuracous is, H-I-G-U-R-A-C-O-U-S."

The clerk nodded, and wrote the identification down. "Thank you, come again."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Shopping Spree-**

"I think that went well," Sango said with a smile. She adjusted her seat in Kagome's car. She could sense the tension coming from Kagome. Either something was wrong, or something was InuYasha's fault. She chose choice number one. "What's wrong?"

"Naomi," Kagome answered. Pressing her foot on the gas pedal, she eased out of the parking lot.

"That it?" Sango asked. She put on her seatbelt, and waited for Kagome to answer her. "You sure?" she questioned. "I'm starting to think you're bluffing. This has InuYasha written all over it."

"Kimiko...and Kikyo," Kagome finished.

"What do you mean?" Sango asked. "Is this about the dance? I heard before summer that she asked InuYasha out once, but he never replied."

"Huh?" Kagome said; obviously baffled. "InuYasha and...Naomi?"

"Yep," Sango said with crossed arms. "It's in her reputation to sleep with her boyfriend's. I know InuYasha, since he's one of my bestfriends. He'd never do anything like that. Hope I made you feel better."

No answer.

"Kagome?"

No answer.

"Kagome-chan?"

Sango sighed, and looked out the window. Reaching into her purse, she pulled out Kirara. "I wonder what Miroku's doing?" she said with a smile, as she patted her cat's head. "Can't wait to see him."

"I was hoping he'd ask me to the dance sometime soon," she said, as her eyes slowly eyed Kagome's expression. She looked like she didn't have a care in the world. Her expression greatly resembled InuYasha for a few seconds.

"Kagome-chan, things are gonna be okay. No matter how terrible they may seem. That's what my mom always says," she stated; hoping to cheer Kagome up.

It didn't. All her words did was make the car come to a screeching halt.

She wathed as Kagome un-buckled her seatbelt, and got out of the car. She thought it was best to stay out of what Kagome had to do. It was her life. Besides, she had one of her own.

Turning to the ignition, she noticed that they keys were still inside. Smiling, she hopped over. "Kagome...you're the best."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome made her way threw the grass of the park. She knew where InuYasha would be, for Souta had bugged her earlier to take him and Shippo to the park.

InuYasha was the only other option.

Smiling, she slowed her pace. 'What if he doesn't wanna see me?' She was only thinking logical. When she gets in fights with Sango, she likes to stay away. It feels nice to talk to someone after cooling off for a few minutes; days.

As her strides became even slower, she sighed. "The dance; InuYasha and Naomi; Naomi's reputation...why doesn't all that fit together?" she said out loud, as her eyes searched for the playground. Once she found it, she turned back to where she had parked her car. It was gone.

She hoped Sango had noticed the keys in the ignition. Since the park wasn't that far away, she could walk the rest of the way home. She still had to get her things since she was staying the night at Sango's. Her bestfriend was right...time was running out. Spending time together was limited to five days.

Then...it was all over.

It would be time for her to put her head in InuYasha's chest, and cry. She'd be on a plane to Kyoko; to get a life; to start a life; to make something of herself...alone. "I can't believe it," she said, as she looked into the sky. "It's about sunset."

A shadow draped over her.

"Kagome?"

Her head snapped up, to come face-to-face, with no other than InuYasha. She knew by heart that it wasn't his voice that had said her name. Looking down, she forced a smile on her face. "Hey."

Souta and Shippo waved at her, and ran threw the field. "Come on old ladies!" they called back to the couple.

Kagome stared into InuYasha's eyes. They were filled with worry and concern. "Don't look at me like that," she said with a pointed finger. "I'm fine."

She sighed at the look InuYasha was giving her. "Don't go there; nothing happened."

InuYasha did nothing but stare at her. He wasn't even saying anything, and she was figuring out what he wanted to say. Talk about silent treatment. 'Kagome, you don't look good. You sure nothing happened?'

"Yes, I'm sure," Kagome replied. She lifted her right arm. "Someone told me to give you a message."

InuYasha stared at the almost smudged handwritting.

_'You never called back! Look, we're going to the dance, and we're gonna have a killer time! Pick me up at 6785 Jungyai Parkway at 7! I'll be waiting for you to show-up in blue!' _

Rolling his eyes, he grabbed Kagome and led her to the playground.

He sat her down on a swing, and started pushing her. 'What the hell's going on with this world?!'

"I don't know, you tell me," Kagome said with a smile. She didn't have a clue what she was doing, but it felt nice talk to InuYasha; even though he wasn't saying anything back. Turning to face him, she lightly laughed. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm just jealous."

InuYasha gasped. A smirk formed on his features. Grasping the chains to the swing, he forcefully turned Kagome so she was facing him. He knelt down, and planted a kiss on her soft lips. "Of course you're jealous," he smiled when Kagome's face turned red. He was in for it now.

Kagome solely controlled her anger. Standing, she grabbed InuYasha's claw; leading him away from the playground. "You've got two kids to watch, not me," she pointed out. "What got you out of bed today? You mom tells me you're lazy," she stated; hoping to change the subject.

InuYasha rolled his eyes, again. "Shippo jumping on my bed, and two missed calls," he mumbled.

"Was one from Miroku?" Kagome curiously asked. One was from her, she was positive of that. She called to make sure everything was okay with her shining star. It seemed, now, she realized, she should have kept calling.

Turning to InuYasha, she stopped dead in her tracks. '...what happened?' she said to herself, as she looked into the half demon's eyes again. He wasn't thinking anything.

InuYasha released Kagome's hand, and took off his jacket.

Kagome gasped at what she saw.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Miroku the Fool-**

"Damn him," Miroku mumbled for the hundredth time that day. Sitting strait in the chair he was occupied in, he let out a long sigh. "Another," he demanded with a snapped finger. "Hurry up you stupid demon."

"Don't you call me a stupid demon," Kouga snarled. Still, he did as he was told. He didn't want to end up how InuYasha ended up. Thanks to Miroku's antics, the three were banned from the local _Arby's_.

"Here ya go your magesty," the wolf demon said under his breath. Tossing Miroku another beer, he turned to his television.

Ayame wasn't expected home for another two hours, so he still had time to get Miroku out of their apartment. She had complained about the noise of the monk whimpering silent pleads in his sleep.

Of course, he'd heard it, too. But, Miroku was his friend; even if he was extremally drunk at the moment. What scared him even worse...was having to tell Sango about all the mess.

"Damn that stupid half demon," snapped him out of his explaination trance.

"Why have you developed such a bad vocabulary for the demon?" he asked with a grin. "It's about time."

Miroku shook his head from side to side. "No...not that. That demon wants to have sex with Kagome. Not if I have anything to say about it!" he declared with a goofy smile. "She'll never fall for his antics!" He didn't regret his words one bit, when he saw Kouga's face turn a lovely shade of red; from anger, not embarassment.

"Not with my ex-girlfriend he doesn't," Kouga growled out. "Just where the hell's the mutt?!"

"KOUGA! I'M HOME!"

The demon smiled, and stood from the couch. Why was she home so early?! "Alright, alright, I'll take him home now," taking the beer from Miroku's hand, he set it on the coffee table.

Ayame ran to the living room. "Sweetie, that's okay! I brought someone to get him! She's been looking for him all day, and I feel so sorry for her," she pulled Sango from out of the shadows. "I was driving home, when I found her walking down the street; alone."

Sango got out of Ayame's grasp, and ran to her boyfriend. "Is he okay?" she asked, as she put a shaky hand on his cheek. "He's just sleeping, right? Acoma?" she pleaded.

Kouga looked at Miroku. He had passed out from all the alcohol. "Sure, let's go with that," he said with shrugged shoulders. "You want me to take him home for ya?" he asked, as he stood infront of the beer bottle; hoping no one saw it earlier.

Sango slightly nodded. "Thank you," she said with a smile, "I'd take him home myself, but I already took Kagome's car back to her house."

"No problem," Kouga wrapped an arm around Miroku's shoulders; the other going around his back. With a huff and a sigh, the monk was in his arms. Silently, he made his way towards the door to his home. "I'll be back in a few," he mumbled, as he opened the door. He had just enough time to get to-

"You got him drunk!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Girls and One Boy, vs Boys and One Girl-**

"InuYasha! Kagome!" Shippo and Souta yelled. "Come on! It's getting late!" Giving their attention to eachother, they grinned and ran threw the field some more. It was only 5:30pm, and they weren't told to be back until dark. But, dark was considered around 7:00, so they had plenty of extra time.

InuYasha rolled his eyes, and pulled Kagome to start walking.

Kagome stared at him with a baffled expression on her face. Staring at his arm, she felt like crying. 'He must really be hurting.' Running a finger gently over the exposed skin, she felt his body flinch. "I'm sorry!" she got out of his embrace, and took a few steps back.

"That's okay," InuYasha lightly responded. Pulling Kagome back towards him, he put his jacket on her shoulders. "You look nice today," he added with a kiss on the forehead.

Kagome blushed. "...thank you." Smiling, her face turned a darker shade of crimson. 'Soooo, he _does _like red!' Of course, she chose to wear the halter top. It fit her perfectly, but, it made her shoulders freeze to death.

InuYasha nodded, and led the way towards Shippo and Souta. "I'm gonna be fine. I knew it was coming, anyways. You should have seen Miroku; he was pissed at me."

"That doesn't mean he has to purify you!" Kagome yelled. "It's not fair that you're suffering!"

"Kagome," InuYasha said in a calm tone, "I'm gonna be fine." he said, again. "Stop worrying."

Kagome blushed again, and turned to the side. Leaving the half demon to have his temper tantrum, she slightly smiled. 'He knows me more than I know myself.' Shaking her head, she turned back to him. "Sorry, I can't." With that, she took off in a run after the two boys.

InuYasha's face turned a nice shade of crimson. He stopped walking, and looked at his right arm. He had a handprint on it. It was pink, and hurt like he had gotten sunburned. Getting purified wasn't something he wanted to experience often. 'Damn monk,' he said to himself with a sigh. He figured he'd be fine in a matter of days. His youkai blood would heal the portion of his body that had been turned 'good'.

'Guess that's what I-'

CRASH!!!

The next thing that happened to him, happened in a flash. In just seconds, he came crashing on the ground; his back to the grass. He hissed as all the pain from Kagome's 'sit' commands came into memory. Staring at the sky, brown and orange took over his eyesight. "What the hell?!"

"InuYasha!" Sango and Ayame yelled. "We want you to beat Miroku and Kouga!"

InuYasha sat up with his elbows. "Why the hell should I?" he asked. You didn't have to say it twice when the mention of the word 'beat', was in a sentence. But...his bestfriends? What was up with that?

"You okay?"

Turning his head to the left, he nodded at the form that was perched at his level.

Kagome.

"Oh no you don't!" came two voices.

InuYasha rolled his eyes, and stood strait. He growled at the sight. Kagome being held infront of him defensivly wasn't helping much. He gave his attention to the two people standing behind her. "Give her back."

"No!" Miroku yelled, as he put his hands on Kagome's shoulders. Pulling her so that she was inbetween himself and Kouga, he laughed. "You can't kick our asses, if she's in the way!" He high-fived with the wolf demon. "We'll just keep her with us at all times!"

InuYasha gasped. He cracked his knuckles. 'No fair!'

"Trator!" Sango yelled. "How could you do this, Kagome?!" she shouted, as she grabbed the demon before her. "He stays with us, until you step away from our boyfriends!"

Kagome pointed to herself with a generally stupid look on her face. 'What'd I do?' she said to herself, as she thought of everything she'd done since she woke up. 'I can't think of anything...maybe Sango and Ayame need some time to cool off?' When she felt her body being moved forcefully, she stopped her thoughts.

"You're not aloud to get an inch near InuYasha," Miroku instructed. "He's the enemy, if you know what that means," he said under her breath. "Kouga, let's go."

"We're doing the same," Ayame said with a grin, as she grabbed InuYasha's arm. It just happened to be his right one.

Kagome heard the hiss of agitation from her boyfriend. Her head immediatly snapped to where Ayame had a grip on him. His arm. 'Please be okay,' she pleaded, as Kouga led the way to his car.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Finding Answers-**

Kagome stared at both Miroku and Kouga, who were sitting across from her. The two had taken her home; much to her dismay. She was glad to be somewhere where she knew she was welcome to. Her friendship with Sango and Ayame was temporarily _gone _at the moment, and she didn't have a clue why.

"You two okay?" she asked, as she ate a spoonful of soup. "What's all the locomotion about?"

Miroku and Kouga blinked at eachother. "Where is everybody?"

Kagome rubbed her chin. "Mom and Kaede went to a movie with InuYasha's mother. Souta's with Shippo at his house, and I'm here," she said with a smile. "You did a bad thing by bringing me here. Home's the first place Sango and Ayame will come looking."

Kouga cursed himself. "She's right."

Miroku nodded. Sitting in Kagome's house while eating soup, wasn't exactly what he called a 'master-mind' plan. It was always InuYasha who would think of all the stupid things they'd do. "Yes, Kagome _does _have a point. Still, you can't leave us alone."

"Why?" Kagome curiously asked. "I only have a few more days-"

"We know," both said. "We don't think InuYasha has a clue, yet."

"Interesting," Kagome mumbled. "Well, unlike him, I won't kick you out," she said with a smile. "You two can stay here until you work things out."

Miroku and Kouga both thanked her. "Everyone's right, you **are **the best."

Kagome smiled again, and took their emtpy bowls. "There's a suitcase by the stairs. I need you two to carry it upstairs. I have to start packing."

Nodding, they got up and left.

Kagome did the dishes, dried her hands, and quickly called her mother. She had to explain what was going on.

"I don't know," Mrs Higurashi said with a sigh. "You sure that everything's okay? You need me to come over there?" she asked. She was in mother-mode. One of her babies had something on their mind. "Kagome? You there?"

"Hm, I'm okay," Kagome insured. "I have Miroku and Kouga helping me pack." Little did her mother know that there were fresh tears draining from her eyes.

Mrs Higurashi nodded. "The movie's just started. Call if you need anything. I love you."

"Love ya, too," Kagome said with a smile. She hung up the phone, and leaned against the white wall of what would be a meer memory in five days. 'I can't believe I'm leaving...'

Shaking her head, she put the phone on the reciever. Convincing her mother on letting Miroku and Kouga stay wasn't much of a challenge for her.

But, her mother had to bring up that she 'found out' about the dance. She wanted to know if her daughter and future son-in-law were going.

Kagome didn't have a clue.

"Guys, I'm coming up," she called. Making her way upstairs, she passed one of the rails. It had _'Kagome'_ carved in it. It just goes to show that some memories never die.

She walked down the hall to her room, and opened her door. Her friends were both laid on her bed. Smiling, she closed the door behind her. "Thanks," she said, as she lifted the suitcase with her hands. Walking to her desk, she set it down and opened it. "What should I take?"

"Everything you don't want anyone to touch," Kouga answered in a mumble.

Kagome ignored the sleeping Miroku. "Soooo, how much alcohol did you give him?" she asked, knowingly. When she got a gasp from her friend, she laughed. "We used to date, remember?"

"Alot apparently," Kouga turned to Miroku, and eyed him. "I know you're up."

"Shhh, I don't want her to make me do anything else," Miroku spat back.

Kagome laughed at them. 'I can't believe I have to leave all this,' she said to herself, as she opened her desk drawer. Pulling out her sketches, she put them in the suitcase. "I'll be okay. You two go ahead and get some sleep." She chose not to mention that it was only 8:30pm.

When they seemed to not notice her existance, she sighed in frustration. "I saw SHS today."

They two men fell silent. "WHAT?!" both asked. "What'd they do to you!?"

"Nothing," Kagome walked to her closet, and opened it. Tearing out all her clothes, she walked back to them. "Naomi just gave me a message to give to InuYasha..." she stated. Shoving her clothes in, she walked to her bathroom. She returned with her toothbrush and a _Conair™_ comb. "It's nothing, really."

"Sure, Kagome." Miroku sat up. "You wanna talk about it?" he asked, as he noticed her arm. Pulling her right when she was infront of her suitcase, he eyed what it said.

"What the hell's that?" Kouga asked. He sat up as well. He joined Miroku as he read the contents. "This sure isn't a cookie recipe."

"No," Kagome shook her head, and pulled her arm away. "It's a date."

"What's it on your arm for?" the wolf demon questioned. When he didn't get an answer, he sighed. "Naomi's got a thing for the mutt?" he asked. "Wow, guess some dreams really _do _come true."

Kagome slightly smiled, and put her things together. She turned to Miroku and Kouga, and glared at them. "I need a favor."

"Which is?" Miroku asked. "Can't do it now. Incase you haven't noticed, I'm drunk."

"I...want you to watch InuYasha for me," the girl said with a blush.

"Are you trying to tell me that you don't trust him?" Kouga asked with a grin. "If my ears are correct and you're still the Kagome I used to date, I'd say you're on your jealous side," he said with a light laugh. "Don't worry about it."

Kagome nodded and thanked him. "I wanna know if a girl even looks at him," she commanded. "A glance, glare, anything; I wanna know."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**InuYasha's Depression-**

InuYasha lifted the sleve of Sesshomaru's jacket, and checked his watch. It was 9:00pm, and he was walking home, in the dark. He had to admit that Sango and Ayame were two demanding women. He now realized how precious Kagome was to him. She didn't demand things like, oh, sending him to the local _76 Rebel's_, just to get the goods they checked off on a list.

"Damn girls," he mumbled, as he gripped the bag with all the things he'd bought. Yes, he was the one to blame. No way in hell was he going to do something so low; or so he thought. Guess he was wrong.

He started to wonder how Kagome was doing. He could trust her alone with two guys, she wasn't like Kikyo. "I don't know about Miroku," he said under his breath.

What shocked him the most, was that he had forgotten to get his jacket from Kagome! She had 'stolen' his last one, hence his reason for borrowing one of Sesshomaru's. He had to remember to wash it twenty times to get his scent out of it.

He wished he could have gotten his jacket back. His 'ever-so-clever' plan, was to get Kagome to wear it so her scent would be on it. He had been watching the calendar. It was almost the end of August.

Kagome was leaving soon.

InuYasha put a claw over his face. "No," he stopped dead in his tracks. "She can't leave me."

It wasn't that he didn't trust Kagome, he did, it was just that...nobody would be around to watch her. He trusted her, generally, but he didn't trust her by herself. Who knew when she would fall or something?

"Damn hormones," he growled out. He was doing it again; caring.

He knew himself. He never cared about anything except who he was going to torture/harass/prank/annoy. All those feelings disappeared, as soon as he started dating Kagome. She was something special that kept his heart beating.

Of course, he knew he sounded corny. He didn't care. Kagome was the one he loved. She was the one he wished to mate with; the one...he wanted to have pup's with.

She'd have to get used to his demonic rituals, though.

InuYasha kicked a lightpole. "What the hell am I thinking?!" he yelled. "No way in hell would she say yes!" He kicked the lightpole over and over until he lost feeling. He needed to knock the idea out of his mind. Him...and Kagome, forever?

He liked the sound of that.

Kagome was a complex girl; she was very simple. He knew she didn't like change, and she liked to go with the flow. She considered herself 'strange', and _wasn't _scared to say it. She liked to show clevage, but not too much clevage. She had a small tan to her complection, but it only made her look ten times as beautiful. Last, but not least: she had a rude attitude that could knock him dead; he liked that in her. The half demon hadn't dated many girls like Kagome in his 18 years of living.

He started to wonder why.

Kikyo was different.

Unlike Kagome, she had the spunk; but, it got out of control sometimes. She resulted in violence too much, and hurt others without regret. She considered herself 'normal', and _was _scared to say it. Her attitude was rude as well, but the rudeness didn't suit her. It only made her look even more dangerous than she already looked. She liked to show far too much clevage, and tanned alot.

Kagome Higurashi...

Kikyo Shikon...

Kagome...

Kikyo...

Kagome Shikon...

Kikyo Higurashi...

'What the hell?' InuYasha rubbed his temples. Why had he mixed up Kagome's and Kikyo's names? Shaking his head, he crossed the street, and continued his journey home.

He could smell Kagome's scent. Her body wasn't active; she was tired.

She was...outside!

'No,' InuYasha said to himself. He walked threw the grass to his frontdoor. The lights were on. He was told by Sango and Ayame to leave them off before he left. 'Wonder if everybody's home,' he wrapped his claw around the gold doorknob, and turned it.

"InuYasha's home," he said under his breath; desperatly hoping nobody would hear him. But, living in a house practically _filled _with demons, someone had to notice his existance.

Plus, there was the fact that there was a demon out of his family in his house.

"Took you long enough," a voice mumbled. "We're been waiting on you for twenty minutes!"

InuYasha made his way towards the voice; the living room. "I got what you wanted...oh, and don't you two worry about paying me back," he said with a glare.

"Don't worry, we won't," Sango replied; not taking her eyes off the television. She dug into the bag for her frosted coffee, and her jelly-filled doughnut.

InuYasha sat on the couch, eyeing the two girls before him. He was seeing a new side of them. Shoving their faces full of food? Belching like maniac's? Having the sudden urge to scratch themselves in public and not give a care? For a second, the demon thought he was staring at Miroku and Kouga. He snickered, and stole Sango's doughnut from her hand. He ripped a piece of it off, and gave it back to her. "I paid for it," he stuck his tongue out to prove his point.

His attention was given to the silent wolf demon. Her dark green eyes were plastered to the television. "What's got you so interested in a box?"

"Shut up," Ayame spat out. "Kris has to choose between Junior and Matt."

"She picks Matt. You know that."

"I said to shut up," Ayame turned and glared at him. "Just watch," she put her finger on her lips, and turned back to the television. "This scene reminds me so much of Kouga and myself."

"So?"

"Junior gave Kris a horse, doesn't that mean anything to you?" Ayame asked, as she shoved her face full of the chips InuYasha had gotten her. "They had sex in a trailer, doesn't that sound romantic?" She sighed at the scene before her. "I really hope she picks Junior."

"I say Matt and Junior should _both _rot in hell," InuYasha said with crossed arms. "Look at them. They look like damn idiots fighting over some chick that's not even good looking," he stated. "If it were someone prettier, sure go ahead; but Kris, no."

Ayame stared at him; jaw dropping.

"Why you-" Sango rolled her hand into a fist.

"No," she said with a smile. "Let him talk."

"Why's the show called _Wildfire_, anyways? I mean, come on, think of something more creative," InuYasha said under his breath. "It's the name of a horse, so what? You don't see me with my own TV show about some half demon that travels threw the feudal era, now do you?"

"Who do you think Kris will choose?" Ayame asked with a squeal.

InuYasha laughed. "No doubt she'll pick Junior."

"YES!" Ayame jumped out of her spot on the floor, and squealed. "I KNEW IT!"

Sango stared at them. "Wow," she said with a small smile. 'I miss her already...but, InuYasha's not a bad Kagome replacement.' She sighed at how hard Ayame would fall to get advice.

"InuYasha; I'm wearing a pink dress to the dance. Now...what color should I get my nails done?" Ayame asked, as she held her claws out. "I was thinking of just getting them done a darker shade of pink, or a lighter-"

"No," InuYasha said with a glare. "Yellow," he smiled to prove his point. "Not duck yellow, but a light yellow. It'll stand out and bring out your eyes." He tried to hide the grin forming on his feautures. 'Lemonade alright.'

Sango gasped. 'That was what I was going to say!' She scooted closer to the half demon. "Alright. Let's say I want to wear a gorgeous white dress, and you don't have a clue what it looks like. How should I do my hair?"

"Most white dresses are sleeveless," InuYasha responded. "It'd be best to show off your shoulders."

She gasped, again. "Nice work. How'd you like to go shopping with us tomorrow?"

InuYasha looked to the side. 'I'm a damn fool.'

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**InuMon18/BleuEyedGirl201 Conversation-**

InuYasha laid the sleeping Sango in his mother's bed. Standing strait, he put the blanket over her shoulder. "Night," he mumbled, as he yawned.

Talking about fashion seemed extremally _gay _of him, but it put two prolix girls to bed; thank the heavens.

"You did good," Mrs Tashio said with a smile. "How long are you going to have girls chase after you?" she asked. "You know, it won't help Kagome," she pointed out.

"They're my friends," InuYasha said in a stern tone; trying hard to not let his mother know he was tired. "How was the movie?"

"Fine," Mrs Tashio got in bed next to Ayame. She leaned her back against the wood of the bed. "How was staying at home alone with two girls?"

"Mom!" InuYasha said in a loud whisper. "I've got a girlfriend!"

"I know you do," his mother said with a giggle. "Sango and Ayame are you friends, I understand that," she slightly turned serious. "Where's Ukyo?"

"You expect me to know that?"

She nodded. "I haven't seen her today. If she's not back by tomorrow afternoon, you're going searching," she said with a glare. "What about the dance?"

"What do you mean?" InuYasha asked. He sat next to her.

"Going with a certain girl named Kagome Higurashi?"

InuYasha blushed, and turned to the side. "What's your point?" he asked, as the door opened. 'Go the fuck away!' he pleaded, as he hoped he didn't do something to upset his older brother. "Good morning," he said, while looking at the clock. 1:27am.

"Good night," Sesshomaru replied; right after his little brother had said his words. He silently closed the door behind him.

"How nice of him," Mrs Tashio said with a smile. "He's being nice to you. Isn't that great?"

InuYasha said nothing. He stood and stretched his arms. "Night," he said with a smile, as he made his way towards the door. His mother had caught his attention on something.

The dance.

The last day Kagome would be in Tokyo.

Then, she'd be gone.

The world would end.

'I can deal with it,' the hanyou said to himself with some pride. He casually walked down the hall. He slightly limped from kicking his foot into the lightpole several times. As he made his way towards his room, a scent filled his nose. Jasmine and Honeysuckle.

He swung his door open, and smiled. He walked towards his bed, where his little 'gift' was. Picking up the card, he noticed his jacket on his computer chair.

_'Hey hun. Just felt like saying I'm sorry I couldn't spend the rest of the day with you! I'll make it up, I promise! In the mean time, please get online. I hope you get this soon! If you're not busy, I need to talk to you about something. Not now, of course, but later. How are Sango and Ayame doing?_

_ILY,_

_Kagome'_

"How sweet."

InuYasha turned. "How'd you get in here?" he asked, as he stood his ground. "I knew you weren't going to bed," he said under his breath. He gripped the card in his claw.

Sesshomaru laughed. "What makes you think I'm going to do anything?' he questioned, as he recongnized the look on InuYasha's face. He meant business. "I see you're in the middle of a lovefest, so I'll leave you alone..." he made his way towards the door.

"Wait."

He stopped; a nice smirk was formed on his face. "Yes?"

"What does it mean when she wants to talk to me about something?" InuYasha asked. "I need to know," he stared at the letter, as if he had a thread that would end his life on it. "I don't get it. She normally tells me everything."

"Just hope she's not pregnant."

When InuYasha lifted his head, his brother was gone. "Bastard." He walked to his computer, and sat in the chair. Since it was already on, she signed on _Yahoo!_ Messenger.

_"Welcome, you've got mail!"_ the mirco man said in a bazed tone.

InuYasha put his cursor on the mail sign. Clicking on it, all his messages popped-up. They were all spam; all 27 of them.

"Kagome said to get online," he said, as he smacked himself in the face. She _obviously _must have meant for him to get on his messenger.

_InuMon18 has Signed-On_

**InuMon18: **hey Kagome?

BleuEyedGirl201: did you get it?

**InuMon18:** if i didn't, i wouldn't be online

BleuEyedGirl201: sry! being alittle stupid on this early morning! how ru doing with Sango and Ayame?

**InuMon18: **better than okay. things are going fine. getting asked advice on nailpolish sounds kinda weird unless it's from you, though

BleuEyedGirl201: awww! they like you!

**InuMon18:** shut it

**InuMon18:** what about Miroku and Kouga? they're not pissing you off, i hope

BleuEyedGirl201: fine, if you can call it that. they just watched a movie, then we talked for awhile...they talk as _MUCH _as Ayame and Sango! (thank god they're sleeping!) i never knew 'men' had feelings! all they do is march around and demand food on their plates!

**InuMon18:** am i included?

BleuEyedGirl201: course not

**InuMon18:** what'd they tell you?

BleuEyedGirl201: nothing much. they still think using 'me' as their master-plan's gonna work...don't i have a saying in this?!?!?! it's not fair that i'm sneaking on the computer JUST to talk to you!

**InuMon18: **yeahhhh, that's just plain bullshit

BleuEyedGirl201: your sarcasim isn't needed

**InuMon18:** yes it is. it makes this conversation more interesting...can i ask a question?

BleuEyedGirl201: sure??

**InuMon18:** if you were wearing a pink dress out on a date, what color nailpolish would you wear?

BleuEyedGirl201: eye color please

**InuMon18:** green

BleuEyedGirl201: i think it'd be nice for this 'mystery woman' to wear a color that would bring out her eyes. wearing a darker color of pink would make her look old/color blind. i'd pick yellow. it'd make her look like pink lemonade

**InuMon18:** good choice (hope the question wasn't to graphical for ya).

BleuEyedGirl201: don't worry, it wasn't...hey Inu?

**InuMon18:** yeah?

BleuEyedGirl201: ummm, can i take a shower now?

**InuMon18:** why are you asking me this?

BleuEyedGirl201: ur date

**InuMon18: **you should know the only person i'd be seen with at a dance is you, got it?

BleuEyedGirl201: sure...

**InuMon18:** clever girl

BleuEyedGirl201: stupid dog

**InuMon18:** but that's what you love about me!

BleuEyedGirl201: ...i guess you're right

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Morning- Super Sonic**

Groans could be heard throughout the room, as sunlight filled it. It was a perfect morning to do whatever you wanted; no matter what. The sun was shining bright in the sky, and the day was going to be wonderful. Birds were already awake, finding food to feed their chicks; then, teach them to fly.

"Wake up sleepy head!" Miroku said with a smile. "Since I'm not drunk anymore, we can go out today!"

Kouga rolled over on Kagome's bed. "Get lost. You should still have a hangover." Little did he know that Miroku was a monk. All the alcohol had been purrified already; such a cruel world.

"Aw, don't be like that," the monk said with a glare. "It's a nice day. Speaking of a nice day...someone's missing it," he pointed to the sleeping Kagome slouched over in her computer chair; her keyboard acting as her pillow. "Think we should wake her?"

"I'm up," a tired voice mumbled.

Kagome opened her eyes, and sat up strait. "We're not going anywhere, until I can get a shower. I'm not going anywhere with Naomi's handwritting on me," she pointed to her arm. The blue ink looked somewhat like a bruise. A bruise that looked like a buffalo...

Miroku and Kouga nodded.

Kagome thanked them, and walked across her room to her bathroom. Opening the door, she gave Miroku a good glare. "I'm locking the door."

"Fair enough," the monk said with a smile. "I wouldn't trust me, either."

Kagome laughed and closed the door.

Miroku waited for the shower to turn on. "How do you think she's feeling?" he asked with a sigh. "She doesn't approve of the face that she's leaving in four days. How do we make her last few days meaningful?"

Kouga shrugged his shoulders. "It'd be easier if she was the mutt."

"Well, she's dating the mu-...I mean, InuYasha," Miroku said with crossed arms. "They do have alot in common..."

"Such as?" Kouga asked, as he sat up strait. "Besides the fact that they're both being held hostage."

"I don't know," Miroku rubbed his temples in frustration. "They've been together since the end of school, and all summer. They've had _mild _fights, but always ended up staying together. And, I'm pretty sure InuYasha's told Kagome he loves her."

"Fascinating," was all the wolf demon could say. "...you think we should give her back to Sango and Ayame? They're her bestfriends, and she's not gonna see then for God know's how long."

"No way," Miroku cowardly said. "InuYasha would skin us alive if he finds a hair out of place on Kagome's head. Besides, he'll have to hurt _her, _to get to _us_."

"Get who?"

Miroku gasped, and turned around. "That was fast. I'm waiting for Sango for atleast an hour when she has to take a shower."

Kagome smiled. "I'm not Sango, now am I?" She walked towards her mirror, and grabbed a comb. "Where do you two wanna go today?" she asked. 'I guess I should feed them first,' she said to herself, as she combed her wet hair.

She wasn't dressed up at all.

All she was wearing was a gold shirt, a matching belt, and dark blue jeans.

"Anywhere where InuYasha's not," Miroku quickly answered. "You guys think I could go home and change?"

Kouga and Kagome nodded.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**The Delema of Happyness-**

"Turn right," Ayame instructed. "It's not that far, I promise," she said with a sigh. "I can't believe that we've been driving all over the city-"

"Just to find the store where your prom dress is supposed to be delivered," Sango spat out from the frontseat. She was in a bad mood. She knew InuYasha knew, so did she. 'I miss her so much.'

InuYasha rolled his eyes, and flicked on his right turning signal. "You're sure?" he asked, as he drove past a building. Cap'n® Crunch Corporation. "You could just be wrong _again_," he said under his breath. "Which street?"

"Maple Avenue," Ayame read from her arm. She had gotten the instructions from her mother that morning. She just happened to not have a piece of paper with her. "I can't wait for you guys to see it! InuYasha, I want you to tell me if it looks sexy or not. If it doesn't, I'm taking it back."

"But, it came all the way from England?!" Sango shouted. "Why send it back, when you can give it to me?"

"Must you two talk about what you're wearing infront of me?" the hanyou bickered. "You both know damn well that I'll go tell your boyfriends."

"We know," both girls said with giggles. "We _want _you to tell them. Kagome was supposed to do it, but, fate had to give us _you _as a replacement."

Ayame laughed, and looked out the window. "Stop here," she pointed to a huge white building.

It had picket fences, and gnomes in the yard. "I'll be back in a few," she got out of her convertable that she let InuYasha drive, and walked down the strange lawn. Her first aspect was to think someone actually lived at the development.

Sango yawned.

"Tired?"

She smiled, and took Kirara out of her purse. "Alittle..." she trailed off, and tried to get a useful conversation going between herself and InuYasha. "Are you going to the dance? I saw Naomi's message on Kagome's arm. She's gonna kill you," she said with a pointed finger.

InuYasha smirked. "I can't help it if every girl I know's after me," he stated, as the smirk fell. "She won't let me live if she finds out if I _do _go with Naomi."

"So you're saying that you're not going with your girlfriend?"

"I didn't say that," InuYasha turned to her. "Is it true Naomi's gonna purify me if I say no?"

Sango nodded. "I heard the whole thing. What bothered me was that Naomi was talking to Kagome as if she didn't know you were dating her...wouldn't she know, though? I mean, Kikyo used to date you, and she's in SHS."

InuYasha gasped. "Kagome saw Kikyo?" He prayed his answer would be a 'no'. That meant Kagome was bundling up all her anger; just for him. 'Damn!' He reached for his phone. He never noticed it was vibrating in his pocket.

_1 Text Message._

InuYasha opened it, and smiled at the phonenumber. 'Wonder what she wants?' he said to himself. He pressed the _'read'_ button with his thumb. He waited for several seconds as his phone picked up the message.

_From: 555-1908_

_11:39am_

_'hey! miroku and kouga took me out to eat at sonic! where can we __**all **__meet together?'_

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"You two sure you don't want me to pay?" Kagome asked, as she reached to pull out her wallet. It didn't feel right to her to be taken out to breakfast. She simply sighed, when she got a 'yes', as a reply.

Sulking in her seat, she ate. "Thanks."

The two men nodded. "It's not everyday we get to take our friends' girlfriend out!"

Kagome smiled, and flinched when she felt her phone vibrate in her right hand. She hoped it was from InuYasha. Her plan was to get her friends back together, so she could have some time with her boyfriend. She was counting the days and hours, until she'd be gone; forever.

Not forever, of course. But, she'd be in Kyoko...without her friends. Without her family. Without...InuYasha. 'I'm gonna miss him so much.'

When Miroku and Kouga weren't looking, she flipped her phone open. 'Okay, all I need is a place and time, and I'm set.' She went to her text message portion of her cell phone.

_From: 555-6742_

_11:41am_

_'the mall.'_

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**What Goes Around-**

"Ready ladies?" Kikyo asked, as she opened the mall doors. "After you."

Kimiko nodded, and entered. "Naomi, come on. InuYasha will be honored to go to the dance with you after this," she said with a smile. "If he _still _doesn't, you're screwed," she said under her breath. "I have to admit that InuYasha's one hard shell to crack."

Naomi smiled. "I already picked out what he's wearing; again."

Kikyo snickered. 'Higurashi won't know what hit her; literally.'

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"You ready guys?" Kagome asked, as she got out of the backseat of her car. "Since I'm the only girl, we're going shopping!"

"That doesn't make any sense," Miroku said in a baffled tone, as he got out of passengers door. "You're outnumbered."

"He's right."

Kagome shook her head, and grabbed both of their hands. She led the way into the mall...right into the prank of a lifetime.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Bri Note-** Nothing really much to say. Yes, I made up SHS! I thought it would be kewl to have chicks who have 'issues'. Physically and emotionally! What do you think is gonna happen? Don't ask me, cuz I won't tell you! Please review! This chapter is just to catch up alittle, hope it helps!

Naomi: nay-oh-me

I could use some advice. Pick a title for my next story! I was thinking of 'Cross Country.' No, you can't know what it's about, but it's supposed to be a comedy/reality!

O.o

Next Time-

Comes Around : Painful Defeat

****

**xXBRiXx**


	37. Comes Around: Painful Defeat

**School of Love- Chapter 37**

**Comes Around: Painful Defeat**

&&&&&&&&&&&&

The blunt sound of the shower running could be heard throughout the house; it was best to not say anything. After all the commotion that had happened in the last half hour, the least you could do was keep your mouth shut. Major drama was the cause of all this. The battle between two girls broke in the matter of seconds. All most remembered, was the laughing coming from a certain three young women. Why was Kagome their target? What did she do to deserve the mental and physical abuse caused to her?

The girl sighed and scrubbed her head harder. She looked down. Water, shampoo, and paint mixed together were formed at the bottom of the bathtub. It looked somewhat strange. They made a faded green color. The blue and yellow paint was the cause of this.

Kagome flinched when she felt cold air hit her. Someone had opened the bathroom door... interrupting her _alone time_. She desperately wanted them to leave her at be. All the humiliation from the mall incident would come rushing back into her memory. She didn't want that, for the matter, since she didn't want to suffer.

She wasn't _that _humiliated, in a weird way. She felt normal, all in all. Having people hate you was something everyone could relate to, right? It wasn't like she was someone like Tyra Banks. Just because she gained a few pounds, people started to hate her and refuse to let her walk in a Victoria Secret show. Was she going threw the same thing? Did she need to quit reading her usual _People's_ magazine? Looking down at herself, she shook her head. She looked the same to her, and that was all that mattered. No way was she changing for the likes of the human race. She would change for herself, leave it at be; lock it in a box, and throw away the key. That was how she was going to live. Her anger and hatred could wait... until she was dry.

"Kagome-chan?" came a voice.

Kagome felt them sit on the toilet seat. It was strange that she had already forgotten they were there. And from the Kagome-chan, it was easy to identify the person. She chose to stay quiet, for now. She wanted to know what the person had to say. And just by listening to them say her name, she knew they were serious.

"I'm so sorry about what happened," Sango said with gratitude. "If I would have known sooner—you know, right?" she asked in a cool tone. "You're my best friend, and I hate myself right now for what you just went threw."

All Sango's words did was make the girl scrub the paint out harder. She felt like her head was on fire. The hot water was running over the fresh cuts she'd made without realization. It was a bad thing that she had fairly long nails. The more she scrubbed her scalp, the more her mind was at ease. She was temped to say "the hell with college" and be a bumb for the rest of her life. She never wanted to leave the safety her room again..

"There's not much I can say, is there?" Sango asked. She stood, and straightened her skirt. "Let me know when I can tell you about how Miroku and I are working things out..." she said with a slight smile. "Hurry please, since you're leaving soon."

She waited for the door to close. She felt the smile form on Sango's face. What she didn't know, was that there was one on her face as well. Maybe having someone come talk to her was for the best?

Kagome grabbed the conditioner, and poured out a fair amount. Rubbing it together with her hands, she lathered her hair. Nothing in the world could compare to how she was feeling. Well, atleast in _this _world. In the generation she was sad to be living in, it was a 'dog-eat-dog' challenge. The weaker would suffer, while the stronger would prive.

Don't get her wrong, she wasn't out to overpower every living soul on planet earth. She wanted to let everyone know one thing: bring it on.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**InuMon18/ChunkyMonkey89 Conversation-**

Sango regretted leaving the bathroom as soon as she made her way towards Kagome's room. She still felt guilty for secretly ditching the scene. She witnessed it all, as soon as she got the vibe that someone was following her down the mall aisles. She didn't expect InuYasha to notice, for he was the mastermind of the plan to get herself and Miroku, as well as her other friends, together again.

She stopped at the end of the hall, wrapped her hand around the doorknob, and opened Kagome's door. She had suggested her best friend use the hall bathroom so she wouldn't get her own covered with paint; smart.

As she entered the room, she kicked her shoes off like she spent everyday in such a room. The Justin Timberlake poster was all she needed. For it was how she and Kagome had first met. She didn't expect her to remember it, but she did.

_The beat was low, but lively. Girls of all ages bounced out of their seats to get a glimpse of the pop-star. It was a marvelous concert, yes it was. It was his last concert of his tour, and it was the greatest day of some girls' lives. Some weren't even girls! Some men hopped out of their seats as well, gripping onto their CD's they wanted him to sign._

_"I love you Justin!" a young girl shouted. No other than Sango. She was wearing a white shirt that of course, said 'Justin's number ONE fan!' She was the biggest fan, which was why she was seated in the second row in the audience. Her mother had hooked her up with the tickets, since she was the producer of a movie the super-star was featured in._

_She had invited her two best friends, Miroku and InuYasha to come; but they declined. Apparently they wouldn't be caught dead watching a gay guy dance for teenage girls... they didn't know what they were missing. Shaking her head, the 8th grader thought of her mission she was dying to accomplish._

_She was close, so close. What she wanted more than anything, was to have a drop of his sweat land on her hand. She'd never wash it. But, the three girls sitting in front of her weren't going to take no for an answer. 'Stupid SHS.'_

_"I love you Justin!"_

_Sango's heart stopped. Turning to where the voice came from, she smiled. It was a girl about her age. She was beautiful, too. She remembered seeing the girl at school. They didn't have any classes together, but she'd spotted her with Kouga Wolf a few times. Word around the school was that they were dating. She was wearing a shirt that said 'Mrs Timberlake!' on it. _

_'So much for that thought...' Slowly, a smile formed on her soft face. Rubbing her hands together evilly, she let out a laugh._

_"Looks like there's competition."_

"Hope she doesn't mind," she said with a smile, as she hopped in the cozy computer chair. Her first aspect was to log into her Yahoo! Messenger. She was positive that someone would be on that she could talk to. She could feel the tension all the way from the bathroom.. which happened to be _all_ the way down the hall.

She logged online and grinned. A familiar name popped up, who just happened to be on. So she waited for a few minutes...

When she heard a noise from behind her, she ignored it. She figured it was Kirara who she'd brought with her. Sneaking around places was a specialty that she was learning the cat had... how useful? Who knows? She could always use Kirara for whenever she wanted to spy on Miroku and steal the perverted magazines he always hid under his bed!

_ChunkyMonkey89 has Signed-On_

**ChunkyMonkey89: **just how long are you planning on ignoring me?

InuMon18: how's Kagome? (thought she was with you..)

**ChunkyMonkey89:** she's in the shower... i think it's best to leave her alone for awhile since she wouldn't talk to me at all! i felt like a fool! it was like i was talking to a pretty mirror! what are you gonna do about all this? it's YOUR fault Kagome's suffering!

InuMon18: what the hell did i do?!

**ChunkyMonkey89: **you're the idiot who has to be so damn charming with the ladies! you hang-out w/Miroku TOO much! this has gone on long enough! are you willing to have a 'commited' relationship with Kagome or not? if you're not, then stop wasting your time and DUMP HER. i've known you for a looooooong time, and i know how you are with the ladies. as soon as a new one moves into town, you chase her like the DOG YOU ARE.

She didn't get an answer for awhile. Whenever the bottom of the screen said _InuMon18 is typing_ (which would occasionally flash on and off), she figured that InuYasha was doing the best he could to come up with a logical explanation to his problem.. pshh, if he even knew what they were talking about.

InuMon18: ...idk what you're talking about... what do you mean 'commited'? like paris and nicole commited?

**ChunkyMonkey89: **i can't really tell you much, sry. i'll help with all i can! I CAN TELL YOU THIS: YOU NEED TO LEAVE KAGOME ALONE FOR AWHILE. WAIT FOR HER TO TALK TO YOU, GOT IT? DON'T FORCE HER TO TELL YOU WHAT SHE'S GOING THREW, THAT'S MY JOB.

InuMon18: ALL of what you just said, makes me feel like a... bastard???

**ChunkyMonkey89: **sry... just, you know, give her some time, k?

InuMon18: fine

**ChunkyMonkey89: **do you understand when i say 'time'?

InuMon18: yep... : )

**ChunkyMonkey89: **to YOU, time is _five _minutes... this could take DAYS. Kagome's the type of girl that likes time to herself after something, like a death in the family.

InuMon18: if i don't get to spend time with her, neither do you!

**ChunkyMonkey89: **InuYasha... there's a difference between me and you besides sex organs! I'M the best friend, while YOU'RE the boyfriend! you're supposed to WAIT for me to give you the 'okay' signal to talk to her! right now, stay away! i'm not leaving her sight until she's back to her normal self!

InuMon18: bull... g2g

**ChunkyMonkey89: **where the hell are you going?!?!?!

InuMon18: (hungry)

**ChunkyMonkey89: **fine... bye InuYasha

_InuMon18 signed off at 2:04pm._

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**BlueNinja432/LadyLubber106 Conversation-**

"What are you doing?" Kouga asked after several minutes of watching Ayame scramble threw their apartment. "Don't tell me you're leaving me forever?" he said with a pout. He was in the mood to be played with, and he was needy. He knew, just as InuYasha knew, what was coming. Summer's end. He didn't know why Ayame was packing so early, since they were going to the same university and all...

His mind was elsewhere at the moment. Like, what had happened less than 45 minutes ago. He still had alittle bit of blue and yellow paint on his shirt he hadn't bothered to change yet. He just had to be standing near _Kagome _when it came crashing down.

Shaking his head, he laid down on his bed. Staring at the ceiling, he sighed. Ginta was fully healed, much to his liking. He had only days before he had to make something of himself. He was going to college; the land of maturity. His idea of maturity was being able to stare at a porn magazine and not gap at it.

Boy, life was going to be hard from now on.

The wolf demon sat up when he heard a 'ping' sound come from his labtop. He wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, but he was curious about who was instant messaging him. He wasn't even logged on. Whoever it was, was staring at his away message that very moment. He suddenly realized how cruel he was being, and how much time he spent with humans. Cruel? The second 'ping' knocked him out of his strange but memorable thoughts.

_BlueNinja432 has Signed-On_

_LadyLubber106: where the hell are you???_

_LadyLubber106: is it a bad thing that i can't stop laughing for some reason???_

**BlueNinja432: **no... i laughed alittle, too. (don't let the mutt of kagome hear you.)

LadyLubber106: you're on??? thought you weren't... how do we cheer kagome up???

**BlueNinja432:** idk... i just say we leave her alone

LadyLubber106: that's not right, though... just DON'T laugh when you see her, got it??? if my mouth even moves, sango will strip my throat out and feed it to her 'feline' who's more important than me! I HATE THAT THING!

**BlueNinja432:** fascinating! where is she anyways???

LadyLubber106: with kagome. she called a few minutes ago and said she was talking to inuyasha??? he left because he was 'hungry'. he probably just got asked a question he didn't wanna answer. wonder what it was... sango said it was none of my business

**BlueNinja432:** he's gotta be thinking of a plan to get revenge on naomi

LadyLubber106: you really think so??? i thought that was kagome's job??? what scared me, was the way she was so calm about being embarrassed infront of thousands of people! i was laughing my ass off, so how can she be so calm about that?!?!?!

**BlueNinja432:** don't ask me : ( my ass really has to stay in place around the mutt. i bet his plan's thought out about what he's gonna do to SHS... and he'll try it out on me

LadyLubber106: true

**BlueNinja432:** phone's ringing, see-ya later

LadyLubber106: bye (gonna go see if inuyasha's done eating)

_BlueNinja432 signed off at 2:12pm_

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sango sighed and logged off. She started to wonder if she talked about the wrong thing with InuYasha a few minutes before. He was a guy, and she was a girl. She had the right to stay near Kagome at all times, since it was obvious that she was in need. InuYasha didn't compare, right? She was in the middle of a weird theory.

Quickly standing when the door opened, she smiled. "Hope you don't mind me using the computer." Since she wasn't facing the person, she didn't have a clue who it was. It was obvious to her that it was Kagome; she was probably hoping to be able to dress in peace.

"Ummm... it's not mine."

She gasped and quickly spun around like a ballerina. "Souta? What are you doing here?" she asked, as she literally jumped out of her socks. She greatly missed her shoes at the moment. "Where's Kagome? Did something happen to her?" she questioned with a clutched fist.

The boy stared at her with a confused look on his face. "I just got home. Kagome's downstairs."

"What?" Her words echoed threw the room. "So you were saying, that all the time I was talking to InuYasha... Kagome was here?!" she yelled. "Did she look alright? Okay?"

Before Souta could answer, Sango was gone.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**A Drop of Blood-**

The sky was starting to set, creating a beautiful view for all to see. Birds were still out, finding different ways to sing meaningful tunes that would knock the grumpiest old man off his feet. Not everything was as it seemed... others were worse. Take the Higurashi house, for example. A girl who was currently doing _nothing _with her life, was in the middle of her biggest crisis; her life.

Kagome sighed, and continued peeling the carrot that was in her hand. She knew Sango was online, but she didn't wish to disturb her. 'What's going on with me?' she said to herself, as she put the carrot on the cutting board to her left. 'Ever since I started dating InuYasha, sorry to say it, but my life's been... hell?'

Grabbing another carrot, she continued peeling again. 'Before InuYasha, I was just Kagome. Now, I'm Kagome, InuYasha's _girlfriend_... is that all I am?' Since when did she require a label to be herself?

Her thoughts were stopped when she felt a sharp pain. Her spine shivered. Looking down, she rolled her eyes at the drop of blood that was slowly getting bigger. "InuYasha would kill me if he even saw this." She put the tip of her right index finger in her mouth. She lapped up the blood, and hoped to continue her raid.

"You find it strange that he cares so much?"

Her eyes widened at the voice. She gulped and turned, to come face-to-face with... Mrs Tashio? She felt her heart stop. Why was InuYasha's _mother _talking to her? She knew this for a fact, taken that her mother was grocery shopping and wasn't expected home for another hour. "Mom won't be back till later," she spoke with a small smile. "Can I get you something?"

Mrs Tashio shook her head, and walked to the island in the kitchen. She pulled up a chair, and sat. "Do you mind if I talk with you?" she asked with a smile. "Don't worry, you've done nothing wrong... I'd just like to know how you feel."

Kagome nodded, and dropped the peeler, as well as the carrot. She started to wonder why in the heavens a doctor would want to talk to a high school graduate. She took slow paces to the woman she knew just as much as she knew InuYasha.

They both had the same gleam in their eyes when they were thinking of something. It was in Mrs Tashio's eyes right then. One was human, while the other was a demon. Either way, they were still mother and son. She took a seat across from the woman.

"How do you think my son's feeling about all this?" Mrs Tashio calmly asked. She knew, just as Kagome knew, that he hated the smell of blood coming from those close to him. It happened to her alot when she was in her cycle. "Whether you think it's happiness, pain, or misery, I want you to tell me."

Kagome gulped and nodded. "...I guess he's sad, from what I hear."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is.." She paused, and scanned the room for something to take her attention. She didn't wish to talk about the subject of InuYasha. She never realized how complicated he was; the same with her. "What I'm trying to say is... he knows I'm leaving soon."

Mrs Tashio sighed. "Of _course_ he knows. We all know," she said under her breath. "The minute you leave, he'll take his sadness and anger out on the rest of us. He's really quite childish when he doesn't get his way; get's it from his father."

The girl smiled. It soon faded. 'It's all my fault that he's going to be sad...' She looked at Mrs Tashio. Such a strong woman, she realized. Her own flesh and blood... gone. Her son was leaving her, and she still looked the same as ever. She never knew how hard it would be for her own mother to let her go. "You feel the same way, don't you?" she asked. "You're going to miss InuYasha as well."

"Of course," the middle-aged woman immediately said. "I won't be there for him to cling to when others call him a half demon... he almost never left my sight when he was a child. I can't imagine, _InuYasha_, leaving me."

Kagome nodded. "I-"

"You feel exactly the same," she continued. "Since you're the one he loves, it's obvious that he's going to have the strongest depression towards you." Putting her hands in her lap, she fiddled with them.

Kagome blushed at the 'love' comment. She couldn't spit out that he wasn't in love with her, since he was, right? He'd said it, and she felt like she was walking on air every time. What an awful position to be in! "I'll miss him." She felt like an idiot. Every person on the planet knew she was going to miss InuYasha to death. Try plastering his face in your mind. "Alot."

"The same for him," Mrs Tashio said with grin. "More than any of us. Do you have a clue why?" she asked. Her grin only widened. Her eyes wouldn't leave Kagome's neck. 'It hasn't happened yet. His youkai blood hasn't taken over.' What was her son waiting for?! An invitation?! When she only got a blush as an answer from the girl across from her, she smiled. "Because you're special."

"You're not the first to tell me that."

"The more the merrier," she said with a laugh. When she heard the garage door open, she fell silent. "Your mother's home," she stated as she stood.

"That's okay," Kagome shot up, and held her hand out, stopping the woman before she could even walk a step. "I'll go get her. Besides, I have to carry in the groceries." Without another word, she sprung to the garage door. She swiped her arm across her forehead. She didn't know why she was sweating so much. She felt as if Mrs Tashio had come all the way from her house... just to embarrass her? Why had she actually taken in everything the woman had to say? Who should she believe? She was human, just like herself. But, InuYasha was a half demon. He was half human...

She smiled at her mother whose head shot out of the car window. "I'll get them. Go ahead inside." Her mother got out, and returned the smile to her. "Before you say anything else, I already started dinner."

Mrs Higurashi sighed. "You don't-"

"Not another word!" Kagome didn't realize she was acting 100 percent Ukyo; who cares!

"Yes ma'am." Mrs Higurashi set a hand on her daughter's shoulder, and pulled her forward; leveling the two, even if she was only about four inches taller. "Did InuYasha's mother talk to you about everything?" She watched as Kagome's face turned red. She waited for her to gulp, and run away in embarrassment. That was always how it worked when she was a child, and she always found her, every time, in one of the rose bushes in the backyard.

Kagome looked at the ground. "Yes... but I still have a few questions." Getting out of the grasp, she went to the trunk and popped the hood. "Thank you for everything."

"That's what mother's are for."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Later That Day- InuYasha's Bewilderment**

The dim light lit the room the family was in. The television was the only sound coming from them, as others, such as Sesshomaru, weren't even listening; just dazing off into space. Being with your family was something all should love, then why was InuYasha the one who wasn't feeling it? Instead, why was he feeling sympathy from them?

The hanyou sighed in confusion, and leaned into the couch he was sitting in. His mother was next to him, with a sleeping Shippo rolled in a ball in her lap. Sesshomaru was sitting to his left. It wasn't that he didn't like spending time with his family, he did, it was just that... he was baffled. He didn't know what to think; nor, did he know what to do.

'What about Kagome?' he said to himself, as he scratched his head. 'I can't leave her. But, she's gonna be leaving me first...' Another sigh escaped his lips. He was doing it _yet _again; caring. What was happening to him? He asked himself that question rapidly. It seemed to him that as soon as Kagome entered his life, he had a reason to get up in the morning.. he somehow liked that.

He knew his family (and Sesshomaru that always had a reason to pick on him) cared for him, but she was the one that actually cared in a loving matter. Of course there was his mother, but... why wasn't he feeling the same kind of love from the two? Was there more than one kind? He was extremely close to both of them, so how come he didn't know?

There _was_ a difference, he realized. Kagome and his mother both loved him, but... they weren't related. That explains the two different kinds of love. One's from compassion, understanding, and just plain-out learning to deal with him; while the other's from instincts. One has the power to send him crashing, while the other could legally threaten him. One's his girlfriend, while the other's his mother.

"Thinking too hard in there?"

He turned to where the voice came from, and gasped. "When'd you get here?" he asked like a total idiot. He knew he was busy thinking hard, but not hard enough so that he didn't even know who was in the same room as him?

"May 17, 1983. The doctor slapped me on the ass, and you know, I started breathing. Oh, and I'd say about an hour ago," Miroku cooly said. He was sitting in a chair turned at an angle. He saw the look InuYasha had on his face. He looked strangely different. He knew it wasn't close to the new moon, so it wasn't that he was turning human. It was something else. For a second, the monk thought the half demon looked serious. "I was waiting for the right time to announce myself."

"What makes you think I forgive you?" InuYasha spat back as he managed to steal a glance at his arm. "Still hurts like hell."

"It should," he said; still keeping his cool. "You mind if we talk somewhere?" he asked as he stood. He made his way towards the door, and opened it. "Now." As if he didn't have to say anything else, since he didn't, he closed the door and walked down the pathway. He knew InuYasha's curiosity would drive him to find out what he had to say to him. It was only natural. Sometimes the human side had to take over, even if he was in his demonic form.

"Hey!"

Turning, he grinned. "I thought I'd _never _see you again."

InuYasha closed the door behind him, and glared at his so called best friend. "Cut the crap. What'd you wanna talk about?" he asked, as he led the way down the street. He didn't want Sesshomaru and the supposedly _sleeping _Shippo to hear the conversation he was going to have. "If it's about what happened to Kagome, I'm not interested."

Miroku quickened his pace to keep up with him. "No, it's not about that. But, it's about her." He sighed, and looked into the horizon. "...What do you two plan on doing?" he asked with a huff. "I know that it's not that easy for you-"

"What do you mean?" he quickly asked. He looked at the monk with an interested look on his face. "I don't get it." He rolled his eyes at the laughing he got as an answer.

"Can you honestly trust her?"

That caught him off guard. 'Can I... trust her?' Whipping his head to Miroku, he opened his mouth to speak his mind. But, his brain snapped on for some strange reason. His mouth closed, and his ear twitched instead. 'Can I... actually trust someone outside the family?' he asked himself, as he shook his head. He started to doubt himself. 'Hell yeah I can! She's Kagome!' But what if she was like Kikyo? Could he trust her in a city full of _men_? She was dating a demon, and that wouldn't exactly give her the goodie two-shoes impression. In appearance yes, but in reality.. no. That was all his fault. Should he consider letting her go? Let her be free to roam Kyoko on a quest to find the perfect man? For a minute, it all made sense to him.

CRASH!!!

The hanyou blinked a few times, and ignored the laughing coming from his right. Walking strait into poles? What was wrong with him and thinking?! Either something happens to him, or something bad happens to someone else; another reason to blame _him _for everything.

"Think too hard, again?"

He rubbed his temples, and sighed. "I guess," he mumbled, as he walked around the pole. "Anything else you wanted to tell me?" he asked without looking at the monk.

Miroku shook his head. He stopped walking, and watched as InuYasha turned left; he was walking in the direction to Kagome's house. He didn't think the half demon knew he was walking without control of himself. "Going to see Kagome anytime soon?" he called after him. He didn't know how big the smirk was on his face. "Or are you just _waiting _for the right time to claim her as yours?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

His grin only got wider. His eyes softened as he watched his best friend's back start to disappear into the semi night. "Hmph," he got out as he crossed arms. "Typical InuYasha."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Motherly Figure- Thank God You're Alright!**

Souta watched as Sango scrambled threw the house. He didn't know what her problem was. He knew where Kagome was, but every time he opened his mouth to say she was in the kitchen, he'd get silenced by the finger. The finger of worry and despair. He was currently watching the girl tear apart the upstairs coat closet nobody in the house ever used. "Need any help?"

"No!" he heard threw the darkness. "Not until I find Kagome!"

He took that as his time to shout out his response, since Sango was deep in the closet. She wouldn't have enough time to jump out and _shhh _him. "She's in the kitchen." With that, he made his way to his room. He didn't wish to be with someone who was going to think of him only as a reference. He was eight for crying out loud!

"What?!"

In a few seconds, Sango came storming out of the closet. She ran downstairs, and continued until she reached the kitchen. "Please be okay!" she pleaded, as she swung open the kitchen door. She sighed with relief at the sight. Kagome was safe, and cutting vegetables. "Kagome?"

Kagome turned, and smiled. "Hungry?" she asked, as she held out a peeled carrot.

The girl took the vegetable, and bit into it. "You had me worried sick. Don't go places and not tell me where you're going! I was about to call 911." She crossed her arms, and sighed. "How are you doing?" she asked in a whisper. "If you want me to hurt Naomi, I will. You're my best friend, and I hate the way you're hurting right now... the least you could have done was let me know you were done in the shower."

"I didn't wanna interrupt you," Kagome lightly responded. She set the potato she had peeled in a bowl of cold water, and reached for a knife. She took it out, and set it on the cutting board she'd previously taken out. "What'd you and InuYasha talk about?" she asked without a care, as she chopped the potato in half. She took a half, and cut it into eight pieces. She did the same with the other half. Grabbing all the pieces, she put them in a boiling pot of water with a teaspoon of salt.

"What are you making?"

"Food. Answer the question," she said with a glare. "I'd get it from InuYasha, but I don't feel like hurting him right now."

Sango gulped. "Just... things?" she said, hoping to sound truthful.

She rolled her eyes, and sighed. She hated it when others took pity on her. It made her feel so small, so weak. "Listen. So what if Naomi dumped paint on me? So what if I smell like glue right now? So what if the paint's gonna dry out my hair? So what if I feel like a damn idiot?! I'm fine! You don't need to go sneaking online when you wanna talk about me!" She felt like a true idiot. She almost never cursed; only when she was extremely mad. How could she get mad at her best friend? The one that's supposed to give her a free shoulder to cry on? The one that doesn't complain when she _ruins _a brand new blouse from crying on it? The one... that was there for her?

Sango was somewhat scared of the Kagome before her. The Kagome she knew wasn't a bad person. This Kagome was just upset, she realized. She needed cheering up, and she was willing to give all the pep she had in her body. Smiling, she stood strait. The _damn_ had caught her off guard. "That's okay. You have the right to be mad." She grabbed a lock of Kagome's soft hair. "What do you say we give you a makeover that will knock InuYasha's socks off?"

"Will it hurt?"

"Aw, don't talk like that. It doesn't hurt; much." She pulled away, and grinned. "Sure. I'd love to stay for dinner. I'd also _love _to stay the night, thanks for asking."

Kagome nodded, and went back to her dinner. "By the way, it's domburi."

Sango's body froze. She slowly turned towards Kagome; a huge smile glued on her face. "Then... I can't wait. You mind me staying and smelling the aroma?" she almost begged. Without an answer from her best friend, she sat at the island Mrs Tashio had been sitting in an hour earlier. "How's InuYasha?"

"What do you mean?" the girl asked, as she took her attention away from her cooking. She was in the middle of filling a bowl with rice. "Did something happen to him?" Again, it was part of the job description for her to be worried.

"He's fine... I was just curious about what you two were planning on doing," Sango stated, "I hope you haven't developed a intense relationship with him."

"And what if I have?"

She gasped. She twirled the carrot with her fingers; she hoped she wasn't drawing Kagome's attention. 'I never knew they were _close_. InuYasha almost never kept a conflict with any of his girlfriends. He'd just go and end the relationship like that.' She snapped her fingers to emphasize her point; still silent, though. 'Kagome's different... _really _different. How can I give her advice on all this mess? Argh! Too much drama!'

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Morning- Living the Life**

The sun woke Kagome before her alarm clock did. The sun didn't wake her, exactly. She had been awake the whole night... staring at her ceiling. She was considering going out that day. 'I don't know if I should,' she said to herself, as she looked to her left. Sango was sleeping with Kirara tucked under her arm. She listened to the light purring that came from the feline. It reminded her greatly of InuYasha.

'Forget them. I'm not staying here forever. Besides, it's hot.' She kicked off her covers, and ran a hand threw her messy hair. The paint from Naomi's prank had caused it minor damage, but it didn't concern her. It can always grow back. Other things were on her mind besides her looks. "Sango? You awake?"

"Hmmmm?" was what she got as an answer.

Kagome stared at her drowsy best friend. She knew that the girl was tired and wanted to go back to sleep, but her question wasn't going to leave her mind. "What do you think InuYasha likes about me?"

"Kagome," Sango sat up, and ruffled her long hair. She put the now awake cat in her lap. "What do you think _all _men like about us?" she casually asked. "Incase you didn't know, they like our bodies! Our asses, our breasts, and all the other parts! Face it, we're like a _McDonald's Big Mac_. If they don't get all of it, they're not satisfied."

"Meow." Kirara nodded in approval.

She blushed at the words. 'The pervert,' she said to herself, as she stared at Sango. "Which body part do you think InuYasha likes?"

Sango rubbed her chin. "Well... from experience at dealing with him since the 7th grade... I'm not sure." She laughed at herself. "He's never the one to say anything about his girlfriends. In fact, there was this one girl named Yura!"

'Yura?' She gasped at the name. "You mean _big chested_ Yura?"

Sango laughed. "You'd better believe it! Long black hair; gorgeous hazel eyes; the prettiest smile I've ever seen; a nice body..." She trailed off when she got the vibe that Kagome wasn't feeling comfortable about her talking about someone else who was InuYasha's ex-girlfriend. "I honestly thought that InuYasha was going to go all the way with her, but... there was this one day. She was really mad. Her usual hazel eyes were filled with anger. Of course she took it all out on me at first, but then..." She shook her head, and tried to catch her breath. "And then... InuYasha was never the same. He walked around like a phantom and didn't talk to anybody for at least a month. I think he really liked Yura."

Kagome didn't know what to say. She simply stared at her best friend again with a stupid look on her face. The little angel and devil that were supposed to appear when you were in despair, would have been great to show up then. 'What's wrong with me?' She looked down at her hands. She gazed at the bandage around her right index finger. It was still healing thanks to InuYasha, as well as the new one to add to her collection she had to remember to start. "Go on," she said with a smile. "I wanna know, and I promise I won't hurt him for it."

Sango nodded. She put a lock of hair behind Kagome's ear, and smiled back at her. "Along came _Kikyo_..."

She listened intensively as if her life depended on it. Of course, she was forced to listen to the sick and generally _weird _things Kikyo would do. Who knew that putting over a whole roll of toilet paper in your bra everyday would guarantee a phone number? Who knew that Kikyo only wore pink thongs? Who knew that she was suspected to have been seen on _America's Most Wanted_? Who knew that she had made past the auditions in _American Idol_?!

Sighing, she shook her head. 'I don't even compare.'

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Thinking Turned to Torment- 12:43pm**

Of course the mall was basically the only place teens could go when they got board. It was the only place they could go where they couldn't get arrested for anything, unless someone stupid chose to sneak a pretty blue belt threw their belt holes and casually slip out like nothing happened. Then when the security beeper goes off, you run threw the crowd of people who just _so happened_ to be there watching you.

That was what was happening now. A young girl about fifteen was running down the mall aisles from two men dressed in navy. Mall cops.

InuYasha sighed, and watched as she turned a corner and ran. He didn't know why she was stealing the belt in the first place. She was wearing designer clothes and had a purse that would send about a good 1,000$ to his pocket. Not that he would consider it, since he'd gotten smarter over the years. Shaking his head, he inhaled the air for a certain someone.

Right when he was going to kick his legs into gear when he got a lock on her, he stopped himself. 'Remember what Sango said,' he thought, as he let out a long sigh. Kagome would have to go on his _to see_ list. She wasn't the only thing on his mind. He had to find Miroku and Kouga who were somewhere doing something they didn't want him around to see, and he had to feed Shippo who was currently rested on his shoulder like always. "What do you want to eat?"

Shippo blinked twice. "Aren't we gonna go find Kagome first?"

"No, why?"

He stared at his brother with a wide grin on his face. "You two are fighting, aren't you?" he said with a pointed finger. "It's the only reason why you don't wanna go see her!"

InuYasha rolled his eyes, and started making his way towards the food court mumbling how children should respect their elders. Not that he cared, since he'd rather _die _than respect Sesshomaru. What bothered him, was that he didn't feel like replying for some strange reason. Was it because he didn't have an answer? Why not?

Shippo smiled. "Is it because she found out that you're a half demon?" he questioned, as he felt his brother flinch.

He turned to face him. "Why do you care?" Trying to stay calm was something he couldn't avoid at the moment.

"Because," the kitsune started, "you're acting like you always do when you tell a girlfriend that you're a half demon. You get depressed and your face turns almost white." To prove his point, he pointed to his brother's face that had a pale tint to it. At first he thought InuYasha was sick or something, but the thought vanished when he found out seconds ago that he wasn't speaking to Kagome at the moment. "I always thought she wouldn't care since she's been with you so long. Not as long as Kikyo, but still a long time."

InuYasha took in everything he had to say. "Anything else?" he asked without looking at him.

Shippo nodded. "Why do you date so many girls anyway?! Don't you know that Kagome really likes you?!" he yelled; obviously not loud enough since their were hundreds of people around him shouting as well. "If she didn't, then she wouldn't be with you, right?" he asked. "She's-"

"Special," he finished. "Everybody knows she is."

"_To you_," Shippo added. "To me, she seems pretty normal. She doesn't wear stuff she looks like she's gonna swim in like Kikyo." He stuck his tongue out. "I never liked her," he said under his breath. "She was mean, and didn't have a brother that's my best friend."

He didn't really care what his sibling had to say. He never like Kikyo either, right when she started putting deranged spells on him. It was like he was an animal you tested experiments on. There was one she put on him that turned him human for a dance. He was hurt that she didn't like him for him. "Nice to know," he mumbled.

His thoughts were senseless to him. They didn't make any sense. One question always bothered him: why had he dated Kikyo Shikon so long? He knew she was sleeping with guys on the football team, and the baseball team... and all those other teams. He even thought she knew. So... why didn't he just end it? He had ended it with Yura, Hinata, Gurytai, Bartini, and tons of girlfriends before that.

He realized that Kagome was the first girlfriend he could actually trust, rely on. She was the one he told things to that Miroku didn't even know. She had become his number one priority, and he couldn't stop thinking about her. What was even worse, was that her voice had been appearing in his mind ever since she lost her memory. She was slowly healing, and he was glad to help in any way he could. Right now, he couldn't. It was crushing him from the outside first. He needed to see her smile that made time stop.

He put a claw over his face, slowing his pace. "I'm going insane." He felt like doing the Mr Robato to calm his nerves. He was right. He _was _going insane. How could he think of nothing but Kagome for the past two weeks?! Did she concern him that much?! She didn't need his watching 24/7... right? She had the right to do whatever she wanted without him, whenever she wanted. That was how the world worked.

Not _his _world.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**12:45pm-**

Kagome trembled as she slipped into a white dress. It went past her feet from not wearing heels, and fit her just right; of course it had to be strapless. It wasn't something she'd ever consider wearing, but being in a dress shop with Sango who just had to see what a dress looked like and didn't feel like changing... she was the only other option.

It had a black ribbon across the waist that made it look very 1960-ish. It also had a black belt that formed her waist nicely. The material was silk and felt like she was messing with InuYasha's hair.

Speaking of InuYasha, she hadn't seen him that day. She felt like he was ignoring her, and was also hiding something. She considered finding him herself and sitting him, but she realized that she wasn't cruel. She was a kind person at heart, who only turned to violence when it was necessary. 'Yeah right.'

"Put these on!" came a voice.

She looked up, to see a pair of black heels crash against her face. She wished Sango would have at least said something helpful like _think fast_ first. Something seemed strange about them. "These aren't heels?"

"Silly! They're pumps!"

She stared at them. They matched the dress perfectly with their white leather and black bows where you snap them on your feet. "They're beautiful," she said in shock, as she sat in the stool in the dressing room. Slipping one on, she smiled and had to remember to thank Sango for getting her the right size.

"There," she said thirty seconds later. She stood and looked at the full-size mirror on the door. 'I wonder what InuYasha thinks.' Shaking her head from the theory, she wrapped her hand around the silver doorknob. She could feel the tension from outside. Either someone she didn't want was there, or Sango must really want to see what the dress looked like.

Turning the metal, she met a camera. "Get it away from me."

"But why?!" Sango pouted. "Don't you want InuYasha to see you in this?!" She pointed to Miroku and Kouga who were sitting on a bench two feet away. "Agree with me." She glared at them and tapped her foot against the wooden floor of the _Macy's _store. Putting her hands on her hips showed that she was dead serious.

"She's right," both said at the same time. They were trying to keep their saliva from slipping from their mouths. They'd never seen Kagome like she was now. She looked like a short Céline Dion at the grammy awards. Tall, lean, and fit for perfection. She almost never left without a trophy to show how much of a great singer/actress she was.

"Kagome," Sango put a hand on her best friend's cheek. "You look great."

She simply shook her head, she pointed to herself. "I think you mean someone else," she said under her breath. "Look." It was never her intention to be jealous of anyone, but with certain people she couldn't help it. Putting her hands on Sango's shoulders, she turned her to the left. There, was someone she never wanted to see for the rest of her life.

Kimiko.

"Alright!" Sango hollered and clapped her hands. She signaled for Miroku and Kouga to come forth. She rolled her eyes as the two men walked towards her. 'Slow I tell you,' she said to herself, as she folded her arms. "Your job is to make sure nothing bad happens to Kagome. I can't stay with her for long, since I have to go get Ayame at _Starbuck's_. Can I trust you two?"

Miroku and Kouga nodded. "Sure," Miroku said under his breath. He gave his attention to Kagome who didn't look comfortable to him. "I suggest you go change unless you want to get arrested for stealing missy."

Kagome stared at him with a confused look on her face. Holding her arms out to her sides, she smiled. "What do you guys think?" she curiously asked. "Honestly." Putting her arms down, she kept the smile on. Their white faces said it all. She giggled, making her cheeks turn a rosy red that matched her outfit beautifully.

Miroku's brain snapped. A large grin formed on his features. Ripping out his cell phone, he took a quick photo of her to send to a certain someone. He was glad when he saw that her face was calm. She obviously knew what he was going to do with it. "I think-"

Kouga's claw slapped over the monk's mouth. Glaring at him, he smiled at Kagome. "He'd rather not say." He watched as her face turned red. "In a good way, though." His last words seemed to lighten the mood. Taking his claw off Miroku's mouth, he rolled his eyes at the shocked face he had. "We all know what you were going to say." He pointed to all the women with children running threw the aisles. "Kids are around."

Miroku laughed, as he dodged Sango's fist. "True," he said with a smile, as Kagome closed the door to the dressing room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**InuYasha's Strange Confusion- Defeated?**

The half demon simply smiled at his brother who was staring at him. He was currently sitting in a chair across from Shippo and watching him eat. He would have eaten himself, but he wasn't up to it. His stomach was doing summersaults. He didn't know why, but he had the nerve to yell at someone from all the confusion brought upon him. Putting his elbows on the table, he buried his head in his claws. "What the hell's wrong with me?" he mumbled, as he soaked in all the misery.

"You okay?" Shippo asked, as he ate a french frie. "You should eat something."

"Don't want to."

"You should sleep."

"Don't feel like it."

The kitsune rolled his eyes. "Mom's right, you're too stubborn for your own good." He folded his arms, and sighed. "Why not go find Kagome?" he suggested. "She always knows what to do when you're like this," he said with a small smile. Shaking it away, he continued eating. "Can I still keep going?" he asked. He was referring to the conversation he had with his older brother while walking to the food court. He was doing all the talking, while InuYasha was doing all the listening.

"Sure," InuYasha took his claws off his face, and stared at the kit. "Anything else you have to tell me?" He sighed in agony, and waited for Shippo to start. He wasn't getting any younger, and he wanted to go to bed. But, he had to wait for Miroku and Kouga to get back, for they had stolen his car keys to get him to stay. 'The bastards.'

"Well," Shippo scratched his chin and thought of a way to say his words in the nicest way. "I think you should marry her!"

It was then that he felt his heart stop. He heard a glass break in the background somewhere. He noticed his claw start shaking, and quickly slipped it under the table. He felt his vision go blurry. 'No way,' he said to himself, as he shook his head. He highly doubted Kagome would stay with him for _that _long. He was already planning on telling her his decision sometime soon. Yes, he'd come up with one. 'Not a very good one, though.'

"Think about it in a good way," the kitsune continued. "You two will have little InuYasha's and Kagome's running around! You can have lots of them and have me baby sit!" The excitement was actually real. Since he was the youngest of the Tashio brothers, he never knew what it was like to be a big brother to someone. The only acception was Souta, since the two were best friends. "I don't know about you, but I think it'd be great."

"What'd be great?" came a voice. They sat next to him.

'Damn,' he said to himself, as he did his best to act like nothing happened. Kouga took a seat in the middle of the table. He had a smirk on his face. Sighing, the half demon gave his attention elsewhere. It didn't work for long.

"I think InuYasha and Kagome should get married!"

"WHAT?!" both men yelled. Miroku decided to take control of the situation after watching Kouga sit with his mouth open for twenty seconds. 'What do kids watch these days? Wedding bells?' he said to himself, as he scratched his head. "Um, Shippo. InuYasha and Kagome are... too _young_," he said in a cracked tone.

He was fighting the urge to burst out laughing himself. He was waiting for the question to pop up someday. He was glad it finally did, and he wasn't the one to ask it. If it were him, he would already be in his coffin. He could picture InuYasha's last words to him. "Die bastard," he'd say, and throw a dead rose on his behalf.

"I know that," Shippo said with a smile. "When they're older."

"When who's older?" came another voice.

Kouga forgot to mention that Kagome said she wanted to stop at a store on the way to the food court. He somehow expected her to take much longer. He suddenly realized that she wasn't Ayame. She wouldn't return for several _hours_. Of course he always ended up chasing after her and prying her off a rack of skirts. The demand "come" wouldn't have worked anyway.

Kagome took a seat next to InuYasha, and reached for his claw that was still under the table. Instead of grabbing it and lacing it with her own, she laid hers on top of his claw that could engulf her in a hug. She could sense that there was something on his mind, and chose not to mess with him. 'He looks so frail.'

Giving her attention to Shippo, she smiled at him. "Has he eaten?" she mouthed.

"No."

"No."

"No."

Getting three responses from three different people wasn't what she wanted. Glancing at InuYasha, he was eyeing her with a questionable look on his face. She felt like he was actually _caring _for her. Not that he never did, but he was doing it silently. It felt nice to not be fighting with him for once. She felt him lift her hand and flip it over.

A major blush formed on her cheeks when InuYasha's claw squeezed her hand. Why was he responding to her like this? Normally he'd already have spoken his mind. Instead, he was being... sweet? It all didn't make sense, but she wasn't going to complain about it. It was a new side of him she was learning. He was a softy! Smiling, she relaxed in his small but grateful embrace. Who knew holding hands was such a privilege?!

InuYasha did nothing but squeeze her hand tighter. He had greatly missed her company, and was glad that she wasn't moping like he thought she'd be. He also expected to get yelled at for not going to see her. All he did was take Sango's advice, and it seemed to be working. She came to see him by herself. Splee!

He didn't want to risk moving her hand from where it was, since it was laid on his right thigh. If he even moved it a muscle, he'd end up facing the ground. He was trying to stay on her good side. She was leaving soon, and he didn't want her to be mad at him when she did. He had come to realize threw all the years that teachers, professors, his mother, his family and his friends were right: he _was _too stubborn for his own good.

"InuYasha! You mind if I talk to you for a minute?"

Turning, he was somewhat shocked at the person before him. He hadn't heard of him all summer. He felt Kagome's hand freeze at the voice. Looking at her, she was wide-eyed. He didn't want to leave her. Something was wrong. It was obvious in her eyes that he loved. He squeezed her hand to let her know he knew something was the matter.

"Oh, hi Kagome!"

Kagome turned, and forced a smile on her face. "Hi Hojo."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Bri Note-** Sorry for the long update. I had this titanic book report to do and of course I slacked-off and waited till the last minute. I'm sorry! More things will be cleared up later... anyway, just felt like leaving a cliffhanger. I don't think it's a very good one, but it'll keep you guessing what the hell _Hojo _wants, and that's all _I _want! Sorry for the shortness, but I felt like ending it here! If it makes you feel any better, I've got the next chapter all done since fanfiction wasn't working for like 3 days!

I've been working to make my writing better since school's almost over and we got to go to other classes that we felt like taking, and I signed-up for creative writing! The class was fun, and the lady/teacher says my writing's _atrocious_, and I could use some help. Well I never! (think I'll just stay in orchestra!) Till next time!

O.o

****

**xXBRiXx**


	38. Bite Me

**School of Love--- Chapter 38**

**Bite Me**

_WARNING:_ Great drama is featured in this chapter. I'm warning you that some things might not be suitable for you if you've thought, 'this story's too dramatic!' Well, even though _I_ know it is myself, here's some more of it! I've gotta get this threw, or else this will have to wait (which I don't want to do)!

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hojo continued to keep his façade smile on his face. He needed to speak with InuYasha as soon as possible. With Kagome in the way, it wasn't going to happen anytime soon. He figured she had him on a spell of somesort that made him stick to her like glue. 'Evil girl. Looks like I underestimated you.' Letting his smile fall, he winked at the half demon. "Don't worry. The sooner we talk, the sooner you can get back to Kagome." He crossed his fingers to prove his point. "It won't take long." He eyed Miroku, hoping his words of wisdom would get InuYasha to agree.

The monk didn't wish to split the couple, but he felt like he had to. "Um, we'll watch her and Shippo for you." Sending a grin towards InuYasha's direction, he socked the wolf demon to his left in the arm. "Kouga will be _happy _to join me."

With that as a somewhat _okay_, Hojo grabbed InuYasha by the arm. He knew he was atleast going to get the lights beaten out of him from experience of watching others touch him without their permission, but what he had to say was just too urgent.

InuYasha didn't know whether to sock the man upside the head, or actually _listen _to what he had to say. 'Why the hell am I turning so soft?' he thought, as he released his grasp from Hojo. Even though he was about to pass out from lack of sleep and food, he still had the ability to fend for himself. That included walking. "You mind telling me what you had to say?"

Hojo turned and laughed. "I just thought we'd get a chance to talk... how's life?" he asked; hoping to be the subject starter. "Good I hope?"

"_Fantastic_," the hanyou retorted. He knew he was using his magical power called sarcasm, but it was needed; literally. He had to shake this goon off of him so he could get back to Kagome. 'What the hell does he want?!' he said to himself, as he noticed the two were heading for the mall exit. 'No way.' Stopping his feet, he waited for Hojo to notice he wasn't following him anymore.

The monk turned. "I see you don't wish to go too far from Kagome, huh?" he asked with another laugh. "I guessed that." Scratching the back of his head, he sighed. "Would now be a good time for me to tell you what I had to tell? I have to assure you that it's graphical and just plain-out wrong. It'll shockingly astound you."

"Just get on with it," he mumbled. "Whatever it is, I won't care about it unless it's got one of my friends in it."

Hojo rocked his feet back and forth. "Oh well. I warned you," he said with a pointed finger. He put it down when he got a glare as a response. "Let's see... this involves-"

"Miroku?"

"No. It involves-"

"Kouga?"

"Wrong. It's-"

"Sango?"

"Yes!" he shouted over the demon's ranting. Shaking his head, he sighed. "Well, not _exactly_." He tried looking away from him. It was obvious that he was curious; his human half wasn't going to leave the conversation at be. "It's someone close to you. I have information on them."

InuYasha felt himself cringe at the word _close_. There was only one person he could think of. He was willing to bet _zero _dollars and _zero _cents that it was Kagome. But, he couldn't help but think something was up. Why did she get nervous around Hojo? 'A crush?' He threw-up in his mouth alittle from the thought. Staring at Hojo who had a grin on his face, the idea snapped back into his mind. 'It's about Kagome, no doubt.' Too bad that Hojo beat him to it.

"InuYasha... it's about Kagome."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Out of My Mind-**

'No!' she shouted at herself, as she squeezed her hand into a tight fist. Her knuckles started turning white from the pressure she was putting on herself. 'No! No! No!' What did Hojo want with InuYasha? It was obvious to her that she was involved in somesort of strange way. Was it about what happened? Bringing her right hand to her mouth, she chewed on her nails. It was a nervous habit of hers.

"Kagome, calm down," Miroku said with concern. "You're shaking like a dog." He didn't have a clue what was wrong with her. Right then, he wanted Sango and Ayame to come and take her away. He could handle Shippo, but in the mean time... time was running out. He looked at his watch every five seconds. 'What's taking him so long?!'

Kouga on the other hand, was as calm as a newborn sheep. If nobody was going to tell him what was going on, he wasn't going to bother to care. His youkai instincts were taking over. Wolves were generally _lazy _creatures. Now he realized why he and InuYasha were somewhat like brothers. "Kagome?" he said in a whisper. "We used to date, right?"

Kagome looked to where her name had been called. She gasped at the question. "...yes?"

"And if my memory is correct, you used to tell me just about everything," he pointed out. "Imagine InuYasha was _never _born, and we had what we used to. Tell me what happened between you and Hojo." He didn't know what the hell he was doing, but Kagome was concerning him. Even if they weren't dating, he still had the right to keep his bond with her. "On a scale of 1 to 10." He knew it wasn't too serious, since she had never made it past 4.

"100," she immediately responded. "Can I pretend you and Miroku are older... and women?"

"Sure," Miroku said with an understanding smile. Reaching over to Shippo, he grabbed him and covered his ears. "Go ahead." He simply grinned. He knew something was going to be said that an 8 year old shouldn't be around to witness/hear. Besides, InuYasha would kill him the moment he found out that Shippo knew what the word 'sex' meant; that was the subject he assumed that was going to be discussed.

She nodded. "It's hard to explain..." She didn't know if it was right to say that all this happened right after she and Kouga had went their separate ways. It'd only make him feel bad about the whole situation. Looking from left to right for any eavesdroppers, she sighed with relief. "I guess I can start with... it was... bad?"

Both men gasped.

She suddenly realized she probably sent the wrong message into their thick skulls. "No! Not like that... well," she let out another sigh. This wasn't going as planned. "I guess it _was _bad, in a weird kind of way..." She scratched her chin, and looked at the ground. "I guess it was bad. Yeah! It was!" She had completely forgotten Miroku and Kouga were there. It was more like she was talking to herself; so much for them.

Miroku coughed. "Still here," he said under his breath. It wasn't in his intentions to personally find out first what was wrong with Kagome. From experience with Sango, there was always something on her mind. Most of the time they were juicy secrets she was out to spread. But she knew when it was a good time. This wasn't one of them. "Would it be better if I go find Sango and Ayame?" he asked with a smile. He understood why she was having a hard time telling him and Kouga. They were men; while she was a girl.

Kagome shook her head. Sending a smile towards their way, she put her hands on the table. "I just don't know where to start."

Kouga knew this would happen. He had started this whole charade, and he knew in the end Kagome wouldn't be able to tell him. He knew she knew. It was something she had to learn. She had to trust him. She had to trust Miroku. She had to trust Shippo; even though he couldn't hear anything at the moment. She had to trust _everybody_. "Alright then," he said with a smile. He was going to play her game. Pushing her buttons was something he too, could do. He had to admit that InuYasha was slightly better than him. 'Stupid mutt,' he said to himself, as he continued to smile at Kagome. "If you can't tell us, I'll try and tell you. Got it?"

She nodded. 'I don't think it'll help though...'

"Good. Pick one: bad, shitty, crappy, or all of the above." He folded his arms and waited. He knew she didn't have any other choices from the little information he had gotten out of her. He grinned at Miroku who was giving him the thumbs-up sign. He noticed that his hands weren't over Shippo's ears anymore. He heard something on lines of "stupid idiot" and "weird monk," before the kitsune returned to his chair to Miroku's right. Even though he knew the kit and InuYasha weren't blood related, they had the same bickery attitude when you messed with them enough. 'Thank god the kid doesn't have the mutt's mouth.'

"Ummm..." A large blush appeared on her cheeks. "I'd rather not say." When she got two glares as a response, she gulped. 'Okay, Kagome; you've got two choices. 1) You stay here and face Miroku and Kouga staring at you. And 2) Telling them and getting all the humiliation over with. I don't want either of them!' Forcing herself to look the two directly, her eyes stayed that way. The chilly seriousness that resembled Sesshomaru was within her, and it wasn't going to leave anytime soon. "All of the above."

And then she felt time freeze. Miroku's hand was mid-way in the air from stealing one of Shippo's french fries. Kouga just stared at her in shock. She assumed from experience of being the ex-girlfriend, that he knew what 'all of the above' meant. "I told you." She didn't know why, but Shippo was frozen as well. "The rest I'd rather not say."

Miroku and Kouga quickly nodded.

Shippo on the other hand, didn't want to let the subject fall. "Kagome, keeping it to yourself doesn't do you anything." He didn't know what he was saying, but he remembered his mother telling it to him when she was wrapping his roller skating wound a few years back. He refused to cry, and she told him that sometimes it was okay to release your anger; to see yourself in your weak stage. "Otherwise, all the people around you are going to feel the pain. You don't know how much it hurts, until it hurts someone else."

'Hurt? Is that possible?' she said to herself, as she choked on her saliva. 'He's right.' Looking down inbetween her legs, all the pain came back. "Thank you," she said with a small smile. She set her hands in her lap, and fiddled with them. "H-Hurt... is that enough?" She said the word as if she'd never said it in her life; like a toddler learning their first word in syllables.

"Hell no," Kouga retorted. "It's not. What are you talking about?" he asked, as Miroku grabbed his shoulder. He'd never be able to get threw to women. That was the monk's job. "Huddle?"

"Of course," Miroku said with a smile. Turning to Kagome, he kept his smile on his face. "Sweetheart, we need you to stay here. Shippo," he glared at him. "Make sure she doesn't _try _anything."

"Like sweet talking me?" he asked; referring to the 'sweetheart' comment. Getting on Kagome's good side was his job. It seemed unnatural to even _stand _watching Miroku and Kouga try. "I'll do my best." Too late. The two were already gone. "...hey Kagome?" he said with a grin. "You can tell me. I can keep a secret." Holding out a chicken nugget, he sighed. "Keep my advice, okay?"

"Sure, honey," the girl said with a smile. She wasn't in the mood to eat, but she wasn't going to turn down the kit's offer. "Thank you. You're the sweetest kitsune."

"Nice try." Looking over to Miroku and Kouga who were standing behind a _Pretzal Maker's_, he motioned that things were going fine. Changing subjects was something he could do, for he considered himself a good-looking devil. "Kagome! Have you seen how fluffy my tail is?!"

Miroku nodded, and gave his attention back to Kouga who didn't have an ever-so-peaceful look on his face. "Don't worry. I'm sure it's nothing _that _serious. InuYasha would already be aware of it."

"How can you honestly tell me that the mutt knows everything that goes threw Kagome's head?!" Kouga yelled. "He doesn't. _I_ don't even know. On a scale of 1 to 10 and you pick 100, something's gone _way _over the edge." He couldn't stop worrying about her. She was his ex, just he was hers. She was more like a little sister; explaining the reason why they broke-up.

"What's got your asses tied?"

Turning, you could hear the angels singing some choir piece. A bright light shined over InuYasha's generally _pissed _features. But, under the grasp of his claws, were two certain females. "I found these two shopping." Releasing them, he waited until they started walking towards Kagome and Shippo that were currently talking about fluffy tails. He didn't consider himself spying, since he was out to find answers.

Letting his gaze land on Kagome, he smiled at her back. She looked so small, so vulnerable. This was _exactly _the reason why he didn't want her to leave him. He knew he was acting more like her father than her boyfriend... but you couldn't blame him for having nice thoughts every once in a while. She was special to him, and he knew his heart would break at the thought of parting with her. "How'd it go?"

"Terrible," Miroku replied. "Everything we tried didn't work. You're the only person I can think of who can get to her. Not even Sango can get as deep as you can." He knew it sounded like he was talking about the wrong topic, but it was true. InuYasha and Kagome had the greatest bond he'd ever seen. He could imagine their child/pup. It'd look exactly like InuYasha (shorter hair), and have Kagome's attitude. Talk about a great combination! He was just as aware as Sesshomaru was at the fact that InuYasha's blood would be dominant.

The half demon stayed quiet. 'Just look at her.' With her smile shining bright, he knew it was a mask. The _real _Kagome was suffering, and he was killing himself for it. "You guys mind shaking Sango and Ayame off her?"

"We'll manage," Kouga said under his breath, as he began dragging Miroku towards the women and child. "Hey mutt?"

"What?" InuYasha asked. He hoped it was useful information he could use to get to Kagome. She was tricky to get to, he admitted. It was like she was a maze. Go the wrong way, and she'll zone out; she greatly resembled a remote control.

Kouga smirked. "Take care of her."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**You're Getting Better- Time to Go!**

The air conditioning was the only thing heard throughout the room. She was left alone, with nothing but a stuffed giraffe that she assumed was for a child. Staring at it, she considered picking it up and giving it a big bear hug. The fur on the plushie looked warm.

Her hospital gown wasn't helping much, taken that she felt like she was Tarzan and only wearing a _loincloth_. But, she couldn't do anything about it. Letting her gaze fall on the camera in the corner of the room, she rolled her eyes. She was in an ECP (Extremally Crazy People) room. It was basically for people that the check-in lady thought would try to escape; as well as the doctor. 'Great.'

Staring at the ceiling, she waited to get this little 'operation' over with. She didn't know why she was at the hospital anyways. She felt fine, taken that she could run and all. Sure, her legs still hurt some, but she wasn't going to make her complaint public. If her mother even heard her _whine_, it's goodbye plane ticket, and hello living with your mother for the rest of your life. That wasn't an option, taken that she wanted to have a _life _somewhere along the lines...

When the door opened, she ignored whoever it was. She felt draggy and didn't feel like doing anything. She hated everything at the moment. No way was she going anywhere alone, that's what a certain someone was for. It was hard telling the person who mostly cared about you: "Oh! I forgot I had to go to the hospital today! You mind giving me a ride?" What a loon.

Heels clicked against the carpetless floor. "Higurashi Kagome?" the person asked.

Kagome turned to the left, and smiled. "I remember you," she said in a generally stupid tone. Dr Tofu, the woman who had given her the prescription for her torn skin. "Am I getting better yet?" she hopefully asked. "I'd like to _grow up_ sometime soon."

"We all want to, dear." Dr Tofu admired the way the girl took no pity on herself. "I honestly didn't think you'd heal so fast. It takes normal patients 6 months for TOTS." Turning off the light, she turned on the chalkboard-like rectangle to Kagome's right.

"TOTS?"

"Tearing of the skin," she said with a giggle. "Sorry, but I thought you were majoring to be a doctor?" she asked. "Have you started learning anything yet? I must say that you're learning offal late for your age." She took a 12x15 inch manila folder out from under her arm. "You're lucky you're a miko. But, just to be safe, let's check your x-rays."

Kagome nodded, and looked into the darkness of the room. The tiles on the ceiling were a pretty dark blue. "...I want to be a production artist," she said with a smile. "My mother's the one that probably told you I wanted to be a doctor. She doesn't think working with art's the best thing for me. She wants me to be something big, like... I'm not sure. She just wants me to be as successful as her when I'm an adult."

The doctor cringed. "Being something big is great. But it gets tiring after awhile. There are tests, tests, and _more _tests to get where I am." She pointed to herself. "I'm only 29, and working hand-on with patients. The jackass who owns this place only hired me because of my looks."

She looked at the woman. Her chocolate brown eyes would make even _InuYasha _fall in love with her. Her bleached blonde hair was tied back in a loose bun. Though most people wouldn't notice, she saw a hint of makeup on her pale face. "No wonder."

"Don't get me wrong," Tofu continued. "Being an artist is a great thing, as well. You must have gone to Shikon?" she curiously asked. "That's the school for the gifted, right?"

Kagome nodded. "My father always wanted me to go, so I did. Because of him, I got into a college that's _out _of Tokyo." She sighed and gave her eyesight back to the ceiling. "I met someone special, too..." Trying to hide her blush, she cursed herself for falling so low to the ground.

"Ohhhhh," the woman said with a laugh. "Let me guess, he's athletic?" she questioned, as a man opened the door. Reaching for her glasses on top of her head, she put them on. Turning, she smiled. "We're just looking at her x-rays, Mr Utachi." When the door closed, she sighed in defeat. "Sorry Kagome, but we've got to get back to work if you don't mind."

She nodded. "I'm sorry."

"No mention it," Tofu said with another laugh. "That's my boss. Whenever he gets mad, he always ends-up asking me out to dinner. Oh my, I've been to some of the restaurants you couldn't even imagine! _The Grant Liquor, The Palace, Grand Central_, you name it." Of course with being a doctor and all (which gave her a good $3,000,000 dollars per year), she could afford to go whenever her stomach growled. But, as the womanly code goes: _never _spend money that's yours.

"InuYasha would never fall for that," she said under her breath. 'Not that I haven't tried... he's just too clever.'

"Tashio?" the doctor asked. The name _Inu _made her remember something: the paper. "If you're talking about InuYasha _Tashio_, I hear he's a looker." Smiling, she pointed to the x-ray she had seemed to forget. "You're doing great, but I'm giving you a prescription to see an eye doctor. It seems that you must have scratched a cornea somehow... have you been around a cat?"

"What if it's him?" Kagome mentally begged.

"I'm guessing teenagers don't read the papers..." Tofu said with a sigh. "As I was saying, you're getting better. All you have to do is keep it easy for about two more weeks. I can tell that you're still feeling slight pain around the thighs. That's normal, though. It just means you're not-"

"What if it's him?" Kagome repeated. "What if I'm dating InuYasha Tashio?"

The woman shook her head, and tried to remember what she'd read in the newspaper that morning. "His father's company's dying and the only way to save it, is for him to marry a girl named Ukyo Oniyaka," she said with a smile. "Now, you'll be cured in no time. Make sure to still get as much rest as possible. I understand you were sick throughout the process of healing? I was alittle shocked that your body didn't purify the virus..."

She didn't have a response. 'InuYasha's father? I thought he was... dead?' she thought, as she scratched her head. Had he mentioned it, but she just forgot about it? 'I don't think so,' she said to herself, as her face turned red. "THAT LIAR!" She flinched when the door opened.

"That's your problem. Make sure you remember to sign out of the hospital, and change out of that hospital gown." With that, the door quickly shut. The doctor sighed, and leaned against the wall; falling on her rear. "Phew."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Liar Face-**

From realizing InuYasha had lied to her, only made her grip the steering wheel harder as she managed to drive herself home. 'Stupid! Stupid InuYasha! Why are you always so stupid?!' She pleaded to get an answer. All she got as a response, was the light turning red.

Blowing out a huff, it turned green. "Thanks Corrina," she said with gratitude, as she changed gears. As she made her way home, she couldn't think of anything InuYasha could hide from her that she would never figure out. She had to admit that he was a tricky pup when you got to know him. 'That's still no excuse!' she scowled. But of course, she let her feelings for him get the better of her. 'Is it really his fault? I never bothered to tell him that my father's in jail and has a gang who's waiting for me to take over...'

Cursing herself when she stopped at another red light, she set her head on the steering wheel. "I love you so much, but I'm just so confused right now. I don't know what to think anymore." She wanted someone on the side of the road to say, "Then don't," but she realized it'd just be weird.

Shaking her thoughts away temporarily, she made her way home; making a stop on the way.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Wondering- She's Not a Slut... Is She?**

He sighed with major exasperation, and tried for the tenth time to focus on the television. It wasn't that he didn't have anything better to do, since he did, it was just that he didn't feel like doing whatever it was he had to do. He was worried like crazy. Why had Kagome asked him to drop her off at the _hospital _after leaving their friends at the mall? He knew when there was something wrong, and this was one of those times. 'Damn.'

Looking over to Miroku and Sango who were seated to his right, he rolled his eyes. 'They're not fighting about anything,' he said to himself in total shock. What shocked him even more, was that Sango was sitting in Miroku's _lap_. Were they going over the top? Even though it wasn't any of his business, he still had the right to think of generally weird things.

Every once in a while atleast.

Still, he had to wait till later to pester Miroku about his changed mind. The Miroku he knew would already have atleast twenty different slap marks on his face; in all different places. Had he changed _just _for Sango? Or was he doing it for himself?

And look at Kouga: he's not a fighter anymore. Ayame was the cause of this. Since he started dating her, he'd lightened on the drinking, and wasn't a jerk anymore...

All that was left was himself.

Shaking his head, he tried to figure out what the hell he was watching. He'd never seen it before, and it was a miracle since he watched TV almost 24/7 when he was depressed. Him being depressed was something he was used to, though. Others leaving him alone, was something he had to work on. It was always obvious when there was something wrong with him; Kagome was the best at guessing. "Hey Sango?"

Her eyes drooped open at the sound of her name being called. She knew she had fallen asleep in Miroku's lap, and he knew she knew. It was her special way of testing him to see if he truly was still perverted. When she didn't feel a warm feeling on any of her body parts except for the warmth of the two clashed together, she felt... good? "Yes?" she said as she sat up strait; she greatly missed the cozy feeling on her back that had been leaning against her boyfriend's chest. When she tried sitting up more, she noticed she couldn't move. Looking down, she slightly blushed at the two arms wrapped around her waist. 'This feels,' she gulped at the word she was going to use, '...nice?'

Just by looking at her, he knew there was something wrong when she started to look to the right. "You're hiding something, aren't you?" He sighed and waited for an answer. "You're both hiding something." Crossing his arms, he sulked in his seat somemore. He greatly wanted Kagome's company that he seemed to be losing by the day.

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked, as he lifted Sango out of his lap. He set her to his right, and ignored her quivering lip. "If we were hiding something, we know by _now _to tell you," he said in a reasoning tone. "The best way to find out, would probably be to ask Kouga. Or," looking to Sango, she nodded, "you could talk to Kagome while you're at it."

Sango fought the urge to stay quiet. Slowing her breathing wasn't doing much, taken that she was digging her nails into the couch. 'Come on, it's none of my business,' she thought, as her face turned red. "Aren't you going to atleast _bother _to take her to the dance?!" she yelled. Instantly slapping her hand over her mouth, she continued yelling in a muffled tone. "Mue sum of uh basturd! Kagurme's radly burnt mue ihiot!"

His eyes widened at the name 'Kagurme'. He knew it was Kagome. Turning to Sango, he reached over Miroku and pulled her hand away from her mouth. He wanted to hear what she was ranting about.

"-and another thing: you're a jerk!" She looked down to her hand. Her wrist was wrapped around a hand/claw that wasn't Miroku's. Looking up, she met two amber eyes. Her face turned ten darker shades of red. She thought she'd let InuYasha know what she'd be screaming at him for earlier. "You son of a bastard! Kagome's badly hurt you idiot!" Getting out of the small grasp, she stood; her index finger was aimed directly at him. "Physically _and _emotionally! I suggest you stop moping and get to her now!"

InuYasha did nothing but take the criticism. He deserved every bit of it, he realized. He was a bastard, as well as a jerk. He had caught Sango in a false statement though. He _wasn't _moping. 'I'm not stupid. Of course I know the dance is coming! I've been waiting for the damn right time!' Trying not to let his anger get the better of him, he eyed the purple/violet living room. Nothing took his interest away from the pain of getting yelled at. 'Just great.'

So he did the unthinkable.

With little control of himself, he got on his feet. Bringing his claw to about the height of his neck, he waved and made his way towards the door. "See you guys later," he said under his breath, as he opened the door. Closing it behind him, he waited for Sango to continue like nothing had happened.

"He's such a _jerk_!"

Score.

Sighing in his own misery, he walked down the pathway of Miroku's house. His first aspect was to go find Kagome; where ever she was. He desperately needed her by his side, her company. He had a few thing to ask her, as well. 'What the hell was up with Hojo?' he said to himself, as he scratched his head. 'He sounded... serious?' Shaking his head, he kicked a lightpole. Instantly regretting it when he felt the sharp pain, he continued into the darkness of the Thursday night.

'She's still leaving,' he thought, 'and there's nothing I can do about it.' The more he said that thought over and over, the more his face turned red. There _was _something he could do, he just had to realize what this 'something' was. He had three conclusions:

1) The innocent face.

2) Getting down on his knees.

and 3) Kidnapping her against his will.

Conclusion three made the most sense to him, but he didn't feel like spending the rest of his life dealing with a pestering Kagome. Conclusion two wouldn't have worked, taken he knew Kagome was never the one to take pity on him. She would feel concerned, but not pitiful. As for conclusion one... he'd rather burn in hell. But, was he willing to risk using the puppy-dog-pout for Kagome? "Why's this all so hard?" he asked nobody.

"It depends."

His eyes widened at the voice. 'Oh god,' he said to himself, as he bit his bottom lip. Turning, he looked down at the girl before him. "Just what are you doing out so late?" he asked. "Don't you know bears live out here?" He simply smiled when he got a scowl as an answer. He grabbed her hand, and laced it with his claw.

Kagome blushed at the feeling of being touched. She wanted to know the conversation InuYasha had with Hojo. Was it about her? Glancing at him threw the corner of her eye, she sighed. By the smile on his face, it didn't seem like anything had happened. Plain out asking him what he had talked about would only prove she knew she was involved; which she knew herself; which she knew he knew; which would only lead to _drama _and a fight. Staying silent and wondering for the rest of her life wouldn't be good either.

"Where are you going?"

Snapping out of her thoughts temporarily, she looked at her boyfriend that was eyeing her with a concerned look on his face. He was staring at her like she was drunk or something. "Home," she spoke while looking down. "...I was with my grandpa, incase you were wondering." Still looking down, she knew something wicked was forming on InuYasha's face. "Hope you don't mind me spending time with someone of the opposite sex besides you."

Don't get her wrong, of course she wasn't an idiot. She knew she had taken her car to her grandfather's, and she knew that it hadn't been stolen. She had a lesson to learn: _never _take anything to the shrine that she wasn't prepared to lose. As it turned out, the old man didn't think her car was _pure _enough. She told him that InuYasha had driven it a few times, but of course that didn't work. So here she was, walking down the street to her home; with the shrine all the way across the city. She wished she would have taken Dr Tofu's advice: getting rest.

'Incase you were wondering?' the hanyou said to himself. 'With someone of the opposite sex besides you?' Glaring at the girl he was nice enough to not yell at, he sighed. "Kagome, what are you trying to say?" Waiting for an answer, he was shocked that she was trying to hide it. 'What's wrong?'

Though she had heard his mental thought, she chose not to answer it. Answering the question he had asked her would be better; for the two questions had the same answer. "Nothing," she retorted in a sharp tone. 'How can he still care about me?!' she thought, as she tried fighting back the tears. 'How can he act like nothing happened?! He knows about it all! About... Hojo! He knows it all!'

InuYasha stopped his feet. Watching as Kagome took two steps and tried taking a third, she looked back at him with a serious look on her face.

"Come on."

"No," he shot back. "Not until you tell me why you're walking around like I just beat you with a stick!" Unlacing his hand with hers, he glared down at the girl. "You're not going anywhere until I get an answer." He knew very well that she knew he wasn't kidding. Since he was part youkai, he had the ability to stay awake for three days strait. But, her being a human, she only had the ability to stay awake for alittle more than one.

He had time.

He felt like a jerk at the moment. Looking at Kagome, he saw the look in her eyes. She was confused, demented, and all those other words that meant "sad." He didn't like it. He felt like it was all his fault, even though he didn't have a clue what was done to cause her all this stress. His ears drooped in defeat. "...is it really that bad?" he asked in a whisper. "Is it something _so _bad, that you can't tell me what it is?"

She looked up at him. Hoping she wouldn't surprise him, she nodded. "I just can't... I'm sorry, InuYasha." Narrowing her eyes, she tried to walk past him. Bad idea. She instantly felt an arm wrap around her waist. "Let me go," she said in an emotionless tone. When that didn't work, she turned her head around. "Sit boy."

She smiled when she heard him crash against the ground. But, since she was a nice person, she knelt down to his level in stupidness. "You should know better than to mess with me," she pointed out. Without control of her body, she sat in a position indicating that she wasn't going to move anytime soon. She had to admit one thing: they both looked extremally idiotic in their places. InuYasha was face down on the concrete of the sidewalk, while she was sitting at his side. "You can't know _everything _that goes on with my life." When she didn't get an answer, she only made herself more comfortable. "You're so stubborn."

"So are you," InuYasha managed to say, as he sat up. His back hurt like hell, and he needed a bed at the moment. 'Damn you,' he said to himself, as he looked directly at Kagome. "Then I hope you don't mind me saying that you're pissing me off." Sticking his tongue out at her, he made his way to his feet. "You coming?"

'Not unless you plan on leaving me here.' Kagome crossed her arms. "I don't feel like walking." She glared at him, and stuck her tongue out as well. "If you expect me to go _anywhere _with you, I suggest you carry me."

He got down on one knee. Shoving himself in her face, he watched as her eyes showed that she was going to get what she wanted; _her _way. Standing, he felt like kicking himself in the face at the way he was giving into her request. "You're crazy." With those words to ring threw her mind, he wrapped his arms around her; lifting her into his embrace. His right arm went under her legs and swung her onto his back that was aching at the moment. "You're not gonna tell me, are you?"

He started walking.

"If I was, I would have already told you," the girl mumbled. Using her thumb to rub circles in his back, she sighed. "I'm sorry."

Stopping, he turned back at her. He couldn't help but smile. After putting him threw pure _hell_, sitting him, getting her way, and refusing to tell him what was wrong with her... she was saying _sorry_? And what was he going to say, you ask? "Don't be."

She lifted her head, and set it on the crotch of his neck. Leaning up, she kissed him on the cheek. "But I am, though."

"Well Isaid don't be," he instantly replied. He knew he was lying, but it seemed like the right thing to say at the moment. If she were Miroku, sorry to say it, but she'd be in surgery and have lost body parts. Shaking the thought away, he started walking again. "You were saying?" he casually asked.

Kagome's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

He walked in silence for a few minutes. 'I have to ask, but it'd just give her the wrong idea,' he thought, as he crossed the street. A gentle breeze had started blowing; making his hair shift to the left. 'I'll never know if I don't _ask_... but it's wrong.' Slowing his pace even more, he wondered what kind of damage Kagome could do to him while she was on his back...

_'I have to ask, but it'd just give her the wrong idea.'_ Her eyes widened more as she heard the thought going threw InuYasha's head. Looking at him with a questionable look on her face, she smiled. "Go ahead; ask." When she heard nothing, she still kept her smile on her face. "You can tell me anything."

InuYasha felt slightly better about asking her. "...you're not a slut, are you?" He had his reasons.

'What?' She stared at the back of his head for several minutes. 'What?' The breeze gave a gentle feeling of comfort for her. 'He's not serious, is he?' When she knew that InuYasha was probably waiting on her, she giggled. "You know InuYasha, that's just another thing that depends." Running a few fingers threw his hair, she continued. "I may occasionally be able to read your mind, but I can't read the minds of others. For all I know, everybody on earth could think I'm a stripper." When she realized InuYasha had stopped infront of her house, she slid off his back. "Why are you so curious?"

Turning, he smiled down at the beauty. 'Guess she's right, again,' he said to himself, as he put a claw on her cheek. Leaning down, he kissed her lovingly. His right arm wrapped around her waist. Pulling her closer to him, he kissed her down to her neck. Letting himself go wild on her, he sucked on her tender skin. "What are you doing Saturday night?"

She bit her bottom lip, in an attempt to fight a moan that was coming on. Her eyes turned the size of plates at the question brung upon her. "Something with you, I hope."

InuYasha pulled away, and wrapped his other arm around her waist. Kissing her on the lips, he grinned. "Good answer." The two words did little on keeping his lips away from her neck. Everytime his fangs brushed against her flesh, he'd feel himself heat up on the inside.

Why?

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Morning- Stupid Idiot!**

Sango walked down the dark hall of the Higurashi house. She knew it was early, and she probably knew that Mrs Higurashi was mad at her for coming so soon. But, she had to know; she _had _to. 'Hope InuYasha didn't tell Kagome about the way I chewed his head off,' she thought with a sigh.

Stopping to take Kirara out of her purse, she let the feline lead the way to Kagome's room. "You think she's awake?" she asked, as she smiled at the portraits on the wall. 'Kagome's really is good at art. I envy her sometimes. All I'm good for is playing the trumpet.' Yes, she had gone to Shikon: The School for the Gifted, for music. She sometimes felt like an outsider, taken that Miroku and InuYasha were more into art, but she had made more _female _friends in the process.

"Meow," Kirara replied, as she stopped infront of Kagome's room. Scratching the door with her paw, she jumped back in shock when it pulled out. Running inside, she stood on two feet infront of Kagome's bed. "Meow!" Her plea didn't stir the girl from her peaceful slumber.

Sango closed the door behind her, and smiled at her cat's stubborn attitude. It almost reminded her of something... not something, but more like _someone_. Shaking her head, she gave her attention to Kirara. Her fangs were showing. "You okay?" she asked, as she lifted the feline onto the bed. She watched as it ran towards the sleeping Kagome, and started licking her neck. "I don't think-" She gasped when she saw the form below the covers move. "...morning."

Kagome winced as her cozy warm air was taken from her. Snapping her eyes open, she saw her blanket in Sango's grasp. Reaching for it like a child, she froze when she felt a tongue grace her. Not any special place in particular, but her neck. The place InuYasha had been paying _extra attention_ to. Lifting her hand, she set it on the wet spot inbetween her collar bone and her shoulder.

"Sorry about that, Kagome." Sango set the blanket in the girl's computer chair, and took Kirara away. "I don't know what's wrong with her. She's been licking your neck for about three minutes. Are you wearing something?"

She blushed for a moment. She had actually thought the person licking her was InuYasha! And the strange thing was that... she was fighting back another moan! 'InuYasha,' she thought, 'how'd you get me like this?' Sitting up, she ran a hand threw her hair. "What are you doing here?" she asked with a smile. She tried keeping away from Kirara at the moment. The cat's eyes looked fierce to her.

Sango shook her head. She stretched her arms. "I was just looking for InuYasha, and figured I'd check here first." She knew she was lying, but she had to have a good reason for coming at _6:45am_. "Sooo... are you doing anything today?" she asked with a smile. "If not, I was hoping we could go shopping!"

She couldn't resist that. "Sure," she said, as she swung her legs out of bed. "Give me half an hour, okay?" she said as she stood. Making her way to her bathroom without an answer of approval, she quickly opened and closed the door. She fell on her rear, and wrapped her arms around her legs. 'What'd he do?' she said to herself, as she scratched the place on her neck where InuYasha had been kissing her. She felt slightly itchy, and the spot had started to turn a weird reddish color. 'InuYasha you idiot!'

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**InuYasha's Wondering-**

"InuYasha!" the kitsune yelled at the top of his lungs. "Get up! It's almost eleven o'clock!" he shouted as he banged on InuYasha's door. "Open up!" He turned the doorknob. He gasped when it opened. 'He's sleeping in for no reason?' he said to himself, as he grinned. 'Eversince Sesshomaru broke the lock on his door, he's been keeping Kagome out alot.'

Walking into the dark room, he stopped and scanned his surroundings. His brother wasn't behind his door with a pillow case in an attempt to catch him and throw him out. He sniffed the air, and ran over to the bed. "...InuYasha? Gonna get up today?" he asked with a smile. He hopped on top of the half demon, hoping to get him up.

But, when he looked at InuYasha's face, he met two amber orbs. "You're up?" he said with confusion, as he hopped to the side. He awaited to get somekind, or _somesort _of beating. When he didn't, he gasped. "I'm guessing that you saw Kagome last night?" he asked with one eye closed shut. The pain seemed to be less bearable this way.

InuYasha didn't respond. He had been awake since 5:00am, but chose not to get out of bed; he also chose not to mention that he had gone to bed at 4 o'clock. Too many things were on his mind to even _think _about eating, yet alone sleeping. So much confusion... so little time. What was a hanyou to do in a situation like this?! "Damn." And to top all that off, his mother had been talking to Kagome's mother that night on the phone. She thinks he's anorexic.

He didn't really have any options. All he knew, was that he had to keep Kagome as _far _away from Hojo as possible. He saw a sparkle in the monk's eyes at the mention of her name in their conversation. But, that wasn't all that was on his mind. There was more, so much _more_. 'How do I know if it's true?' He wasn't waiting anymore. He knew he had to put a mate mark on Kagome. He couldn't take it anymore. Don't get him wrong, he didn't _intentionally _want to bite her like a vampire, but he had to.

He closed his eyes, and let out a long sigh. Shippo could stay with him in the meantime...

_"Raped?" he said in shock, as his eyes widened. He didn't know if it was best to listen to the man across from him. 'What the hell's going on?!' he said to himself, as one of his claws rolled themselves into a fist. "You think I'm supposed to believe you?" he retorted._

_Hojo shook his head. "Of course not, InuYasha. It's just the rumor that's going around." Crossing his arms to let the half demon know he was serious, he sighed. "I think it's best not to mention anything to her about it."_

_He stared at him. How was he not supposed to tell Kagome that the word on the street was that she were raped?! How was he supposed to magically act like nothing was wrong?! Who the hell started this thing in the first place?! His eyes narrowed. "You mind telling me who this person is?"_

_Hojo shook his head. "I just heard it myself." He crossed his fingers behind his back. "Let's just hope for the best, shall we?" he said with a crooked smiled. "What she doesn't know won't hurt her." His crooked smile got wider. "There's more."_

_"Like what?" he immediately asked._

_"Like the fact that she's pregnant and known as a slut," the monk answered. "It's really quite fun to listen to gossip, now is it?" he said with a chuckle. Rocking his feet back and forth, he grinned when InuYasha's ears drooped. "...don't worry, though. I hear you're currently seeing Naomi? Does that mean someone else might have the honor of taking Kagome to the dance?" Scratching his head, he blushed. "You know, I'm available."_

He shook his head of the thought. The look on Hojo's face didn't seem all that pleasant to him. Why was his life so messed up? What did Kagome do to deserve all this?

_"What are you talking about, monk?" InuYasha spat back. "Stay away from Kagome, you got that?" he threatened. "Just keep away from her." His ears weren't drooping in sadness, they were drooping in his crazy way of being angry. It was best to droop instead of gloat when he was around Kagome, and he'd become used to it._

_Hojo laughed and turned; trying to get away from the angry demon asap. "My offer still stands, but for now... as you wish."_

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Bri Note-** No comment. Well, I guess I can just start by saying that the story's in a ten chapter deadline. Don't worry, though. By the time _School of Love's_ over, everything will be cleared up; promise. I haven't forgotten _anything_. I'm no good at writing bad stuff, but this was the best I could come up with. R&R!

Till Next Time!

****

**xXBRiXx**


	39. Pshh, Elevators

**School of Love- Chapter 39**

**Pshh, Elevators**

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mrs Higurashi looked out the window as she drove down the street. Getting Kagome up at 7:15am proved to be no challenge for her. She smiled and changed lanes. "Kagome dear, you do know that it's Friday?" she asked with concern. When she didn't get an answer at first, she smiled again. 'Just like her father.' So she tried again; hoping that the second time would be successful and not like the first time, silence. "Kagome?"

This time, her daughter's head whirled around. "Yes?" Kagome asked with a smile. She tried to hide her tired face with a mask. Being woken so early to supposably go grocery shopping was something she didn't feel like doing... but she owed it to her mother since she was leaving soon and all...

"Is there something on your mind?" the woman asked. "You're leaving the day after tomorrow... and you seem to not care," she said with a glare. "You're going to be leaving us all."

For the first time that morning, Kagome felt guilty, and it being this early... made her feel terrible. 'I already know this!' she said to herself, as she looked down at her hands that were twitching in her lap. "Yes," she said again, "I don't wanna go, though." She looked out the window, and tried giving her attention to something else besides her mother. The clouds seemed to help; but not for long. In just seconds, she was imagining the white layers as InuYasha's hair.

"Who said you had to go?" Mrs Higurashi asked. "Well, of course I want you to go. But I'm not forcing you to pack-up your things and leave me here; _alone_." She was hoping that the _alone _would get the girl to reconsider. "We're all going to miss you..." She looked ahead of her. "Some of us more than others," she added with a small smile. "What about you and InuYasha?"

"What about him?" Kagome questioned. 'What's she up to?'

"Oh nothing," she laughed and ushered at the red light infront of her. "I was just hoping that you two would pick the best choice in your situation... no matter how bad it is; or right. You two should decide." Sighing, she pressed the gas pedal when the light changed. "His mother tells me that Sesshomaru took him out today... I wonder what for?"

Kagome gasped. "He's up this early?" she asked, as she looked to the sky again. The sun hadn't even reached the center of the sky yet. What was so important that InuYasha had to be dragged out of bed so early? She knew him very well, and she knew what happened when he lost sleep... _major __attitude __alert._

"No. He said he was planning on taking InuYasha out at six o'clock. They should be there right about now," Mrs Higurashi replied. "As a matter of fact, we're almost where we're going." Her first intention was to wake Kagome so she could go early grocery shopping with her. But as soon as Mrs Tashio called her to say that InuYasha had finally asked Kagome to the dance, it was the beginning of _dress shopping_ time. She was keeping the topic on the DL. She didn't know when she was going to bring it up. Digging into her daughter's personal life was something she was eager to do, but it had to wait until the right time.

Kagome nodded and sighed. She had a good four hours before she was expected to be seeing a person that studied Ophthalmology (the study of the eyes). Yes, Dr Tofu had called her mother and informed her that she supposably had an "eye problem." And yes, her mother was forcing her to go against her own will; what a drag.

Sighing, she looked out the window again. She missed InuYasha dearly, and wanted him near her. Everybody knew this, and even she did. She was leaving soon... again, against her own will. She didn't wish to leave her friends behind... or in the past. She wanted things to be how they were; to _stay _how they were. What was even worse, was that InuYasha would be by himself. She didn't know if he was going to pop-out that he wanted to end the relationship; yet alone know what was going threw his mind about the ordeal.

One word described all this: abomination.

"So Kagome," Mrs Higurashi said with a smile. "I was hoping we'd get to have a girl's morning out. We're going to the diner first."

Corruption.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Opprobrium- Sesshomaru vs InuYasha**

The hanyou stared at his brother with a generally stupid look on his face. Being woken at 5:50am after falling asleep at 3:45am was considered _pure hell_ for him, but he wasn't going to complain. He expected to get somekind of talk from Sesshomaru. What was the rush? Clearing his throat, his face turned a shade of pale when he felt two eyes that resembled his father's land on him. "You mind telling me why I'm here?" he asked in a lamentable tone. He felt like a puppy that had just gotten slapped by its master for shitting on their carpet.

Sesshomaru shook his head. "Actually, yes. I mind," he said with a smirk. 'Being nice isn't going to work forever. Damn his mother...' Shaking his head, he stared at his little brother some more.

That didn't cut-it for the temperamental half demon.

InuYasha sighed, and tried giving his attention to something else. The food infront of him seemed to help. It was strange that his brother had asked him out to eat. What was also strange to him was that Sesshomaru said that his mother hadn't _forced _him to treat him. 'Bullshit,' he said to himself, as he grinned. "Mom asked you to talk to me, right?" he asked. He was going to get right to the point. Eavesdropping with his youkai hearing did a great deal.

Sesshomaru simply stared at his little brother. "You're good," he said with crossed arms, "but not good enough." The demon sighed in defeat. "Sure. If you want me to start; then I will." The truth was that he didn't _know _how to start the topic. His attention span was going on and off. He didn't want what had happened to himself and Rin to happen to anyone else. He still remembered every detail about her. To confess alittle, she had a resemblance with Kikyo and Kagome...

InuYasha chose not to respond to the demon's request. He was instead, going to wait for him to start; hoping that this would be the end of it. He didn't want a talk about Kagome, since he had already come to a decision to all the drama. It wasn't the best choice, but it made the most sense to him... even though he knew he would get beaten by a few people. "Why's all this such bullshit?" he mumbled, as he clutched his claw into a fist. From all the pressure, he could see that his knuckles were turning white. For awhile, he completely forgot that Sesshomaru was sitting across from him. He guessed the youkai probably was glaring at him with a smirk at seeing him looking so pathetic.

"Thinking about your girlfriend?" Sesshomaru asked after two minutes of silence. "You're correct: your mother asked me to talk to you. But, it seems that you know what I'm forced to talk to you about." He pointed to the fist. "You getting angry at the world won't do yourself any good."

"I'm not-"

"Just eat," he retorted. He wasn't going to pick-pock, instead, he was going to stay mellow. 'What a teenage word,' he said to himself, as he rubbed his temples. Starting a conversation was proving to be hard to him. He didn't know how to talk to his brother... and he started to wonder why.

_"Sesshomaru Yutei Tashio, don't come home until you talk to InuYasha about Kagome! I don't care what you have to say, just talk to him! You're his brother!"_

He knew very well that he and InuYasha weren't exactly _friendly _with eachother, as well as nice to eachother. But, they were brothers, and they did happen to share a conversation every once in a while. Whether it be about sports, a fight they had in the past, or... women.

InuYasha pecked at his food. "She's fine," he said in a whisper. "Well, I hope she is. She's always either mad or pissed at me."

"Is there really a difference?" Sesshomaru asked with a grin. He didn't do this often, taken that he was a demon... but he was going to be curious. With his regular demonic abilities, he could just glare at InuYasha and keep his mouth shut. When his brother shook his head, indicating that he was an idiot, he sighed. "That's nice to know."

"Anything about Kagome's nice to know."

His grin only got wider. He fought the urge to squeal like a newborn pig. "If seems like you care about her alot?" he asked. "It seems to me that you're into girls that have the power to control you," he said while crossing his arms; he was referring to his brother's rosery he noticed from the _Kagome's memory loss_ ordeal. He found it fascinating that somebody besides him could bring InuYasha to his low-life stage.

InuYasha didn't know what to say. Should he just confess to his worst enemy besides Naraku and the newly added Hojo? Or should he keep his thoughts to himself and tell them to Kagome or Miroku, or _something _later? What difficult choices! "I guess," he simply stated with a smirk. "It depends."

"Say what you want," the youkai replied. 'Just get to the question... why am I hiding something from a half demon?!' he said to himself, hoping to get an answer that he desperately wanted. He unfolded his arms, and tried to focus.

InuYasha of course, noticed these movements. His ears perched when he could have sworn Sesshomaru whispered _sexual intentions _to himself. 'What the hell?' he said to himself, as he considered throwing a pitcher of ice cold water at his brother for acting so weird... "Hey," he said while looking down, "what are you trying to say?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Idiot!" Sango yelled, as she raised her hand in the air. But, being the nice person she was, lowered it. Instead of taking Miroku's stupidness out on abuse, she was going to think of something else. "Are you mentally retarded?" she questioned, while rubbing her temples. "How did you mix the 'STAY OUT' sign on my door for 'COME IN'?!"

Miroku rubbed the back of his head childishly. "Dear Sango, you can't blame me for such things. After all, as you know, I _am _perverted," he stated with a grin. "How was I supposed to know that-"

"I'd be changing my shirt when you just happened to walk in?!"

"Yes, _that_," he said with a slight blush. He knew Sango very well, and he knew she tended to forget things when she was angry with him... but, he didn't think that included her forgetting to put her shirt on! He was in heaven, staring at her gorgeous curves and the thin pink strap that was showing above her pants; of course he knew what it was...

But what he idolized the most, was her light-blue bra with monkeys on it. This was a new Sango he was seeing, and he wasn't going to look away anytime soon. Just watching her with her eyes red with hatred, her chest going in and out fast, and clutching her shirt, sent chills down his spine. Heaven was this, and not fluffy clouds.

'Control yourself,' he said to himself, as he considered grabbing Sango's hand and striking it across his face. He had to admit that he was starting to miss her usual slaps. She had stopped recently, and was taking her anger out on words. Some of them, he'd never heard such as: dumbshit, chicken nugget, and his now _favorite _insult, "Get away from me or I'll blow-up your toaster!" He thought it had taken alot of creativity to make that one.

"-are you even listening?"

Snapping his mind into reality, his eyes widened. He straightened his back, and stretched his arms. "Of course, darling. Go on, I've been listening to every detail." He hoped that his words would have somesort of magic that would get Sango to calm herself. 'Come on, come on...'

"You're such an idiot! You're a bad liar!"

And then he felt like passing out. Anything was better than listening to some chick yell at him... hell, her _slaps _were better! But this... this was too much. He had stress on his shoulders, and Sango wasn't doing anything by putting more weight on his buff features. "Well, what about you," he spat back, "I said I was sorry three times! And you still have the nerve to keep screaming! Well, my dearest Sango, put a sock in it!"

Sango gasped and tightened her fist. "What did you just say?" she threatened. She was hoping to hear something along the lines of, "Put the lime in the coconut," and hope that she was only hearing a gumption. She tapped her foot, and waited for her ears to ring from the sound of those words going threw them.

Miroku stood his ground. "I said for you to put a sock in it."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Manly Talk- Losing Your Masculinity**

InuYasha looked at his brother threw the corner of his eye. He didn't feel like asking anything, yet alone saying anything, taken that the entire drive had been silent. It wasn't because Miroku was in the backseat, since he knew for a fact that he and Sesshomaru got along fairly well. It was something else, and he was actually _afraid _to ask whatever it was. Talk about ironic? He coughed alittle, hoping to get the nasty taste out of his mouth. He glanced at the clock with un-easy eyes since he was still half asleep. "Damn, it's still early."

"Shut it, _hanyou_."

His eyes narrowed at the insult. What shocked him about it, was the fact that it wasn't from the person he thought it would come from. His mother had warned Sesshomaru about calling him a hanyou, but it wasn't him this time. He gritted his teeth in realization, and turned in the passengers seat. "What the hell's got you calling random people hanyou's?!" he yelled with a pointed finger. "You're the one who wanted to talk, so start! I've got better things to do then sit around watching you stare at me!"

Sesshomaru shook his head. He had the intrepidity to start laughing. 'Dear god... please don't let me get arrested.' He thought of all the possible non-weird things he could do to get the two teens to shut their mouths. His first perspective was so threathen them, like he did when they were kids, but he decided against it. The reason: he knew that they weren't kids anymore.

Miroku glared at InuYasha. "I've been trying to tell you since I found you eating with your brother!" he shouted. "Now shut-up and give your attention to something else besides my good looks!" He motioned to the front window. "You'd already be in jail if I were a cop."

"What'd you just say?!" By this time, InuYasha was fully turned around in the passengers seat. He was centimeters away from Miroku's face. "Try me," he threatened. He was hoping for no reply and a slouch from the monk. After all, he was InuYasha.

Miroku continued to glare at him. "I don't care what Sango, Kouga, everybody else, and especially _you, _have to say anymore! Piss off and get the hell out of my face!" He felt the anger rise inside his bestfriend at his words. He didn't care. He was telling the truth. He didn't want to talk to anyone after the fight he had with Sango. All he wanted was to tell someone about it, and mope in his bed with a tub of rocky-road. Then, and only _then_, would he be happy.

InuYasha was so close to retorting something that would send the monk to an early grave, but too bad someone happened to grab the front of his shirt. Looking down, he gasped when he realized that it was Sesshomaru's claw. It took seconds for him to feel the sharp pain of a fist jog three times into his chest. How the hell could this demon physically abuse him in a car? He regretted his words when he felt his back hit the passengers seat so he was facing forward. After a few coughs, he drooped his ears and sighed. "Hurts like hell."

Miroku wanted to thank Sesshomaru with all his heart, but felt like InuYasha getting hurt was his fault. So, being the gentle person he was, leaned-up and poked InuYasha's shoulder with his index finger rather hardly. "Is he going to be alright?" He cringed when Sesshomaru's strange laughter filled the car. Gulping, he let go when he felt InuYasha's face turn red again.

"As you know, you're a human," Seshomaru spoke in his usual tone. "As you also know, InuYasha's a half demon. Of course my blows to his chest gave him pain, but imagine _yourself _in his position. Tell me, would you like it?" he casually asked. "Or would you rather sit down and be quiet?" Looking threw the rear-view mirror, he snickered at Miroku's white face.

"I'd rather stay quiet." Miroku scooted back in his seat. "And not bloody."

"Good," was all Sesshomaru said, as he pulled into the driveway. He un-locked the doors that he had previously locked when InuYasha and Miroku had started fighting. He wasn't planning on spending life in jail for one of them deciding that they wanted to commit suicide and jump out of the door while he was driving. Thank god for whoever invented child-lock windows.

Miroku quickly got out of the car, and waved to Sesshomaru; he was trying his best to keep away from InuYasha. "Sorry, but I'm cutting my visit short. I have to go see _Kagome _about something." Not waiting for an answer, he turned and started running. He knew InuYasha would be right on his tail to find out exactly what he had to talk to Kagome Higurashi about. "Toodles!"

InuYasha felt like saying something, but couldn't from all the pain in his chest. He figured he'd be fine by Saturday morning. He just had to make sure he got a full eight hours of sleep that the average human got. He normally slept five, unless he was feeling generally lazy—or, it was the new moon. His human half always took over about three days before the moon would disappear. "Help me you bastard," he managed to say... before coughing four times.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, and got out of the car. His first aspect was to leave InuYasha and walk into his house alone, but then he would have to deal with his step-mother yelling at him and shouting something along the lines of, "What the hell did you do to my baby?!" He was better than that; well, he _thought _he was. So that's how he ended-up perspicuously wrapping one of InuYasha's arms around his shoulders. "You deserve it."

"You think I don't already know that?"

"What?" He gasped and looked down at his little brother. The hanyou was staring at him with a grin on his face. "I'll be damned, but to me—it actually sounds like you're growing up," he said with slight shock. Picking up his pace, he made his way threw the lawn. "Where is it?"

"Where's what?" InuYasha questioned. He didn't want this good conversation to end so fast. The last good conversation he could remember having with Sesshomaru, was when he had flipped-off the newspaper. But this... this was _golden_. There wasn't anything he wanted more than to have daily conversations like this more often. But... he and his brother weren't like that. They fought almost 24/7. That wouldn't be normal for them to talk all the time; both knew it.

Sesshomaru laughed. "If you don't know, then I won't tell you," he simply stated. "That tells me that you haven't done it."

"Done what?" InuYasha spat. "No, I didn't kidnap Ukyo and hide her somewhere."

"Of course I know that," Sesshomaru said under his breath. "No matter how nice it would be, she's been with Kikyo for the past week. She leaves at 5:00am everyday, and comes home at about one o'clock every morning. Believe me, I've tried." He winked at his brother to prove his point. 'Here's as good as anyother place,' he said to himself, as he stopped walking in the middle of the lawn. He got down on one knee, and sat his brother on the grass. "Tell me, InuYasha. Just when are you planning on marking Kagome?"

InuYasha blushed. "I'm working on it," he said while looking to the side. He soon found that the conversation was getting alittle out of hand. He never dreamed of telling _Sesshomaru _of his dirty deeds. He tried his best to get to his feet, and when he did, four words stopped him.

"Have a seat, InuYasha."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**The Perfect Dress or: The Worry-**

'I haven't seen this many dresses in my life!' she said to herself, as she slapped her hand on her head to see if she was dreaming. Nope. She was awake alright. "Why am I here?" she asked, as she felt sweat roll down her face. There were stories, and she meant _stories_, of dresses! There were atleast four, and each story had four different styles/occasions on them. "You really expect me to find a dress here?"

"This is what you get for lying to me." Sango shot a glare towards her direction. "Just when were you going to tell me that InuYasha finally asked you to the dance?!" she yelled threw the elevator music being played in the store. "I've been waiting forever! I thought Hojo was going to get to you first. Thank godness for slipping dimes under my pillow every night."

"And your wish came true?" Kagome asked with a smile. "Why would you wish for InuYasha to ask someone like me to the dance?" she questioned, as she stretched her arms. She had the right, taken that she had been cramped in a small, eye doctor's chair for over an hour. As it turned out, there was something wrong with a part of her eye that she didn't remember anymore. What was even worse, was that she was given a prescription for glasses. How terrible!

"Of course," Sango said with a giggle. "Now, we're going to find you a dress, or I might as well be named Kagome Higurashi." She wrapped her arm around Kagome's shoulders, and ushered her towards the elevator. "Your mother gave me her credit card and told me that it had unlimited usage. She said for me to make sure that you're in something she'll be proud to call you her daughter for." She pressed the quarter-sized white button on the periwinkle wall with sea shells as designs going up and down in rows. "In other words, you'll be wearing something that will knock InuYasha's socks off."

Kagome sighed. "Just wait till he sees Kikyo."

"Kagome Shiin Higurashi! Stop that!" Sango shouted. "I wouldn't _be here_ if I weren't your bestfriend. Kikyo's not, so deal with it!" She rubbed her chin. "Or is she..."

She smiled. 'That's what the bestfriend's there for,' she said to herself. But, having Sango around didn't do much on getting rid of her worried thoughts. "Hey, Sango?" she asked with a grin. "Pick a color."

"Red."

'I knew she'd pick that color!' she said to herself, as she sighed. "You're only saying red because it's InuYasha's favorite color, aren't you?" she asked with a small smile. She was wearing a pair of simple blue jeans and a red shirt, covered with a white jacket. She didn't think she was wearing something that would get InuYasha's attention, and she was okay with that.

"Yes and no. Yes, because I want you two to have fun on Saturday. And no, because there's more to it. You actually look real nice in red." Sango grabbed the zipper to Kagome's jacket, and brung it down. "There. Now, if InuYasha happens to be brave enough to show his face here, he'll have something to talk about with Miroku and Kouga later on."

Kagome blushed and rolled her eyes. She pushed Sango into the open elevator. Checking to make sure nobody was following them, she got in herself, and waited for the door to close. 'Just a few more seconds... come on!'

"Hold the elevator!"

"Damn."

Sango gasped and turned to her left. "Kagome?" she said, as she put her hand inbetween the closing doors. "What's gotten into you?" she asked, as the metal doors started to open. "It's not like you to curse," she said with crossed arms, as the person stepped inside. She wanted to shout damn herself, since the person that had stepped inside was someone she definitely didn't want to see.

"Sango, _Higurashi_."

Still, she was going to do her good deed of the day and say something back. "Kikyo, hi. I thought you got your dress already from the city?" she questioned. She slightly grinned and waited for an answer.

"I thought so, too," Kikyo responded. The elevator doors closed, and the three began to rise. "Third floor, right?" she asked. She was ready to push the level she was going to if Sango and Kagome were going elsewhere. When she got two nods, she relaxed and leaned against the cool rail. Inside the elevator were mirrors, so she checked her hair and make-up. "I was going to get this gorgeous white dress at a store in the city. I forgot the name. Anyway, it was the prettiest dress I've ever seen. But when I went to get it, someone bought it."

Sango scoffled. "I'm terribly sorry," she said in a muffled tone like there was food in her mouth. "So you're here to get a dress?"

"Afraid so," Kikyou replied. She stood up strait, and leaned against the mirror. "Higurashi, why so quiet?"

Kagome's head shot up. "None of your-"

"Breakers!" Sango shouted, as she covered Kagome's mouth. "Sure! You can have an ice breaker!" She dug into her purse, and pulled out the orange container. "Just make sure you don't steal the coconut ones. Steal them and I'll kill you," she said with a smile, as she gave her attention to Kikyo. "Kagome here is looking for a dress herself. We're going to story three first, then story four."

"Interesting." That was the only thing Kikyo could say. 'But story four has the most expensive dresses in here!' When the elevator finally got around to opening, she stepped out without a word. "I assume I'll see you two at the dance? If so, then I won't say goodbye at the moment."

"_Bye_, Kikyo."

Turning, she rolled her eyes at Kagome Higurashi. "Have it your way." With that, she took a left, and went down an aisle with extremally short dresses. 'Maybe I'll find a dress like that black one that someone also bought...'

"Kagome?" Sango asked, as she stepped-out of the invention. "Kagome Higurashi?" she repeated. This time she added the last name to show that she was serious. When she didn't get an answer again, she gritted her teeth. "Kagome Shiin Higurashi?!" She was probably sounding like an overprotective mother, but she didn't care.

"Yes?"

"Where's a bar of _soap _when you need one?"

Kagome sighed. "Shall I go find one?"

"Nope, not this time. Right now," she pointed to all the dresses, "I could use some help from someone more experienced."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"That's the best one. It's beautiful," Mrs Higurashi said with a gasp. "That's it; you're getting this one." She had to admit that the dress she had picked out from all the others was the best thing for her daughter to be wearing when she was around InuYasha. The black lace around the red silk made it look stunning, and put on Kagome's body, made her look radiant. "All we have to do is get your hair done, and something to go around your neck since the dress is sleeveless."

Sango nodded in agreement, even though her thoughts were elsewhere at the moment. 'He said for me to put a sock in it... and _he's_ the one with the sock in his mouth at me in a pair of pants and a bra! The lecher! But... he didn't have to storm out of my room like that. I wonder where he is?' she said to herself, as she smiled. "Your mom's right," she said, as she took the five dollar bill the woman slipped her. 'He had better be thinking of a way to apologize. Until then, it's Kagome's time to shine.'

"She's right," Mrs Tashio said with a giggle. She didn't know why Kagome's mother had asked her to come along, but she was glad she did. She knew exactly how her son would react to seeing Kagome in such a dress... and that was generally a _bad _thing. InuYasha had inherited his father's blood; that was also another bad thing. He had a taste for human women, and a taste for seeing them in something like Kagome was wearing; perfect.

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror of the dressing room. The dress went past her feet, so that told her that she needed to get a pair of heels. It was a bloody rose color that she was sure would knock InuYasha off his feet. With alittle tweaks here and there, she could make it look just like the one from the mall. She didn't really care for the one she was wearing, taken that the black lace going across her bare chest had started to itch. On top of that, so had her neck. "Can I eat now?"

"No!"

"You'll get fat!" Sango added.

She rolled her eyes at the three women. "I haven't eaten today," she bickered. If she were complaining to InuYasha, she would have already won the short battle. "Please?" She didn't want to fall so low, but they were deadly; and she meant _deadly_. Her mother: she had the power to ground her. Mrs Tashio: she had the power to... she didn't know. All she knew was that the woman had the power. And Sango: she'd rather not say. "I promise I'll just go get a soda."

"Car keys," Mrs Higurashi said with a smile. "Sure you can. In fact, bring us all a pretzal while you're at it. We'll stay here and pay for the dress." She couldn't help it. One of her babies was hungry. "Hurry. We have to get Souta and Shippo at five."

Kagome nodded, and dashed into the dressing room.

Mrs Tashio smiled. "Car keys?" she questioned. "Why on earth would you steal her car keys? That's something I would normally do with InuYasha," she said with a giggle. When she got two glares as a responce, she put her index finger on her chin. "You're not saying that-"

"Of course she'd try to ditch!" Sango hollered. "InuYasha does the exact same thing when I'm fighting with Miroku and need a shopping partner! That idiot! His idiotic scent or something's rubbing off on our little Kagome! Before you know it, she'll be walking around with hair past her waist and strange, long nails!"

"Claws," Mrs Tashio corrected. "He's a half demon, remember?"

"Yes!" Sango blurted. "I forgot about that. InuYasha the _hanyou_. I hear he gets his attitude from his father's side? Well, what the hell does he get from you besides the blood? Sorry, but you two only resemble in the eyes."

Even though the dressing room had been open for the past thirty seconds, Kagome chose to make her escape unnoticed. She slipped out of the room, and avoided the three women that didn't seem to cognizance her existence. Before she knew it, she was standing infront of the elevator. She wanted to take the stairs, but when she took one look down, she decided against it. She would have to hold someone's hand... and that was all but too childish. And then the door opened.

Kagome smiled and stepped inside. "Hi again," she said in an emotionless tone. She waited for the doors to close before actually thinking about starting a conversation. "So... what did you get?" she asked, as she pointed to Kikyo's pink bag in her right hand.

"Something," was all Kikyo said. "Floor one?"

Kagome nodded.

And then the elevator started shaking...

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Check the profile for updates ( :  
Reviews are nice to get!  
R&R!  
Thank the birthday reviewer!

****

**xXBRiXx**


	40. Can I Call you Kitty?

**School of Love-- Chapter 40**

**Can I Call You Kitty?**

&&&&&&&&&&&&

For awhile, Kagome was silent. She didn't want to state the obvious. Was it just her who felt it? She shook her head from side to side and rolled her eyes. 'It can't be,' she said to herself, as she giggled. She soon started to doubt herself, and she was sure that the woman next to her had noticed. What kind of fool was she? So, gathering the little courage she had, she opened her mouth. She closed it, and thought about how possible it was for an elevator to drop. 'It's been on TV!' she thought, as she bit her bottom lip. "Kikyo? Did you... feel that?" she asked in a plaintive tone as she gulped. "It was like we dropped."

Kikyo's eyes blinked in her direction; she didn't look all the happy about being interrupted from her thoughts. "You mean the pressure of the brakes either stopping or breaking loose?" she said as if she'd be in this situation before. "Which would give you the sickish, lazy feeling. You might want to turn the other direction when you throw up."

Kagome smiled. "Don't worry about it, I haven't eaten today." That morning when her mother had taken her out to breakfast, she couldn't find herself to chew the hot food that had been sitting infront of her. She had promised to eat it later, and was right now sitting in the backseat of her mother's car. Now, she felt even more foolish and wanted to climb in a cardboard box with a can of beans. She slapped her forehead. She wished again that she would have taken Dr Tofu's advice: getting rest. Speaking of Dr Tofu, she had called the eye doctor and insured that she be tied to a chair.

Smart.

All she did was squirm and demand to be untied, anyways. It was going to happen sooner or later, and after going threw all the pain of having lights flash in your eyes, had a nice pair of frames in her pocket, which she would be blaming Kirara for in the meantime. According to the weird doctor with the curly gray mustache, she had gotten her cornea scratched by a feline. She asked if it was from a dog, but the shape of the wound proved to have been from a cat; which left InuYasha out of it. What kind of reward was that? Information wasn't even food! Still, she gave her respects and was given in return a doctor's appointment with Dr Tofu _again _on Sunday; which was the day she was leaving.

When would there be time for anything?!

A minute went by in complete silence. Kikyo took her attention away by staring at her watch. She counted the seconds and minutes that went by. 'Someone should have told us that everything's okay by now,' she thought. Even though she and Kagome Higurashi were on opposite sides of the elevator, she could hear the girl's breath hitch as they fell another foot.

Kagome leaned against the metal rail. She felt light headed, and was hoping that her lips wouldn't say, "I'm afraid of heights." She was, and had been keeping it a secret since she was very young. She looked at Kikyo's brown eyes that were staring at her with annoyance. "What-"

"You're weaker than most people, aren't you?" Kikyo asked, as she pointed to the rail she was holding. "You can't take falling? You should be used to it. Without InuYasha around, you'd be falling on your face all the time." She smirked. "Don't think I haven't noticed."

Kagome didn't say anything. She simply looked down at her feet. It was true!

Kikyo continued without an answer from the only companion she had in the isolated elevator. "I can see that look in your eyes," she spoke in a cold tone. "You're tired—you want to go to sleep—you want to watch cartoons and get your life over with, don't you?" She was only stating the truth. It was something about her that she liked the most; she knew how to dig deep into people. She had also learned how to glare at people with such intensity that she sometimes reminded herself of InuYasha. She felt her voice rise as she continued her lecture; that was a good sign. She was getting somewhere. "We both know what you want the most—you want your boyfriend here to hold you, tell you that everything's okay, and—I don't know, hold your hand since you're too much of a _coward _to walk down four flights of stairs by yourself."

Kagome gasped. "What are you getting at?" she asked, as she stood strait. She felt herself puke the nothingness out of her stomach that was filled with nothing. "What do you want?" She fought the urge to chew on her nails, just like she had done with Hojo.

"InuYasha, of course," Kikyo instantly responded. "But, it doesn't seem like you're going to hand him over easily." So, she was going to break Kagome's heart the hard way. A normal heart break for her was probably just a random picture of her making out with whoever she was trying to torment's boyfriend. Then, when they run away and said how foolish and idiotic they were under their breath, she felt.. happy? Yes, she felt happy to hear others say how stupid they were. Was that really the true meaning of happiness? 'For some,' she thought.

_"Attention. There's a slight problem with elevator 66 in __Spice's Dresses__. Please remain calm, the fire department is on the way. If you have a cell phone and are in the elevator, please call us at 985-1124 immediately. If you don't, as I said, remain calm. Thank you for your cooperation."_

Kikyo snickered at the intercom on her side. "Scared?" she asked, as she stepped forward. Making Kagome suffer was somewhat fun, taken that she couldn't remember the last time they had had time alone together. Since their little kiss in her house, she had the urge to do something even more extreme right now. Little did Kagome know, but she was highly vulnerable. "Higurashi," she spoke with a light tone of evil, "how have you been handling him? I hope you've been keeping him away from chocolate."

Kagome's eyes widened. "He's alergic to chocolate?" She looked to the side like a fool. Why was Kikyo doing this? Did she really enjoy messing with people? 'InuYasha,' she said to herself as she gulped. Kikyo's eyes wouldn't stop watching her. She could feel them scan her face, scan her body—her mind. Now, of course she thought she was acting ridiculous. But... she was scared—scared of Kikyo Shikon—scared that she was going to die. All she wanted was InuYasha near her. As she thought of having his strong arms wrapped around her, she neglected the idea. Having InuYasha stuck in an elevator with herself and Kikyo wouldn't end pretty; and she was sure that Kikyo felt the same way. She gathered more of the little courage she had within her. "From the way you're staring at me, I'm guessing that I should have already known this?" she asked in a whisper. 'How pathetic!' She would have gotten an _A_ for honesty, but an _F- _for sneakiness; not an _F_, but an _F-._

Kikyo laughed. "Senseless girl. Do you know how long it took me to realize that he was _imune _to chocolate?"

Kagome's cheeks flushed. 'So... she's just messing with me, then?' she said to herself, as her cheeks turned redder. She desperately needed to change the subject. Hello Kitty, maybe? "Ohhh, so you're saying that even though he's alergic to chocolate, it's okay that he still eats it anyways?" she asked. She was catching on fast; or rather slow in Kikyo's perspective. She put a finger on her chin; she was doing her best to remember if he had ever said anything about himself and chocolate in the same paragraph before. "He never told me that."

Kikyo laughed again. "That just tells you how much you know about him." With that, she took her attention away from Kagome for awhile. She turned to the mirror that was behind her, and checked her hair. "I might as well make myself look good for him when he comes."

That caught her. She didn't know if it was right to ask, but she wanted to. "When who comes?" she asked with shrugged shoulders. 'She could have atleast said a name... now, she's going to just get mad at me for asking—but, that's a good thing.' She smiled slightly and felt like laughing. She didn't consider herself evil, but it felt good to act the part every once in a blue moon. "Naraku?"

Kikyo shook her head. "Of course not. Not Naraku, but... InuYasha." She smiled, and took her hair out of its high ponytail. Her black locks went down her back, and almost past her waist. "I know him well, unlike you. The second he finds out that you're trapped here, he'll do anything he can to get to you—and, as you know—he get's very overprotective when he doesn't know where his special woman is."

"Special woman?" Kagome echoed while pointing to herself. 'Since when am I a woman?! I've always been a _girl _for as long as I can remember...'

She nodded. "Yes, you're his special woman," she said with a glare towards the mirror. She trailed off, and let a lazy smile form on her face. She leaned against the mirror, and slowly slid to the crimson fluffy floor. She put her legs to the side, and closed her eyes.

Kagome didn't think it was best to say anything, but her clever thoughts weren't going to stop her from doing her best to find out exactly what kind of relationship Kikyo Shikon and InuYasha Tashio had. She had known them both since the 7th grade, and they had always been close to each other—that was even before they started dating. To her, it was more like the two were some sort of bestfriends. She doubted the idea after thinking of Miroku. Where would he be in the mumbo jumbo?

When she had started high school was when Kikyo and InuYasha had officially been declared a "couple." With the dances, and all those other gatherings Shikon Academy students attended, it wasn't that hard to spot the two doing something dirty. Why didn't InuYasha treat her the way he had treated Kikyo? 'Am I just his play thing?' she said to herself, as she considered the thought.

It was then that she noticed that Kikyo was humming something.

That nagging feeling came back—she had the nerve to ask what was wrong. So, being gentle as to not move the elevator an inch, she slowly sat on the crimson carpet. She folded her legs, and set her hands in her lap. Her hunger was getting the better of her, and when her stomach growled, she clutched her wrist to hide the pain of her vibrating tummy swirling threw her body. "Sorry about that," she said under her breath. She wasn't expecting a reply.

Kikyo opened her tired eyes, and for the first time, had a look of happiness on her face. "Higurashi... I can remember the first day InuYasha and I started dating. We were at the 'welcome back' dance." She could remember it like it was yesterday. "I asked him if I could call him Kitty, and you know what he said?"

"No?" Kagome said with a sigh. Since when in a rat's mind would InuYasha agree to be called Kitty?!

Kikyo giggled. She couldn't remember the last time she'd shown such emotions. "Actually, yes. He said yes." She folded her arms across her chest, and leaned back farther. Her cruel intentions were gone by then. "The first time he told me that he loved me—dear god—I thought I was in heaven. He seemed to sweep me off my feet just right... and I liked it." She put a cold hand on her neck, and let it fall. Her smile fell as well. "He loves you too, doesn't he?" she asked. "I know I'm in a long line of women, but he made my heart sing. What I mean is... he was the first person that said that I was the most beautiful girl on the planet—my right man."

"What went so wrong if you don't mind me asking?" Kagome asked in a whisper. There was a tone of anger in her voice. Did Kikyo think she didn't give a hoot about InuYasha? What have these past three months been, then? "You and InuYasha were always the talk of the school... so why did you end the relationship if it was going so well? Did something happen?" She knew that InuYasha was the mastermind—the king, of weird things, and she knew that some of these weird things effected people; physically and emotionally. But, after dating him all summer, she got to meet his soft side. In general, to her, he was a big polar bear with scary wolf eyes. She enjoyed the feeling of being held in his arms, to know that he would never leave her.

This all wasn't true.

Kikyo's face turned red. In an instant, she was sitting up with perfect british posture. She seemed like she hadn't heard the question; but boy had she... _boy had she._ She let her eyelids flutter shut. "You wouldn't have a cell phone on you?" she asked. "I'm not sure about you, but I'd like to get out of here as soon as possible."

Kagome shook her head. "Sorry. It's with my brother."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"No!" Sango yelled, as she slammed her fists against the metal doors. She had heard a shaking sound from the dress aisle. And, being the bestfriend, she was onto the thought that Kagome was scared of heights. Now, having heard the elevator drop and make a cling sound twice, she knew something was the matter. 'Kagome... why'd you have to get food at a time like this!'

She slammed her fists until they turned red from all the pain and pressure she was putting on herself. "Kagome Higurashi! You get out of that elevator right now! I'm telling InuYasha if there's a man in there with you!" She didn't know why, but she felt like crying. She gradually sank to her knees. Her fists were still pressed against the cool metal. "You get out of there!" she continued yelling. She flinched when someone put a hand in the middle of her collar bone and her neck.

She sniffled and sighed. "I guess I should stay calm. Kagome has a better chance of dying in a car with InuYasha _driving_, then dying in an elevator." She didn't know how, but she had started talking to herself; she didn't notice the people that had started forming around her—chatting about something she wasn't listening to. "Yes... that has to be it. Kagome's going to be alright then," she proclaimed with a smile. "She's going to be alright!"

Mrs Higurashi seemed the calmest of the bunch. With InuYasha's mother setting a comforting hand on Sango's shoulder, it was up to her to stay collected. "Sango, dear. What if I said that Kagome's going to be alright? Would that make you get off the ground?" she asked with a smile. After all, she was the mother. "Kagome's not your average seventeen year old. You could tie her in a chair and lock her in a room, and she always manages to get free. She did that a few hours ago, actually." When the two stared at her, she blushed. "It was a game she'd play with... her father." She didn't wish to say 'her father', but she was a candor woman.

She sighed when a man stepped infront of her. He was wearing a red leather jacket with the words _Tokyo Fire Department_ written across the chest and down both arms. His duck yellow hat said it all. She scanned for a name tag. "Gai, is it?" she asked. "How's Kagome doing?"

The man wiped the blackness off his face. He looked to be about fourty-five, but he wasn't going to offer an autobiography. "Gai Yutaka. If you're talking about the _two _girls in the elevator, they're doing fine; just as long as they're not afraid of heights. If so, they'll be scared to death." He sighed at the look he got from Mrs Higurashi. "But, never fear. They'll be out in no time."

"Exactly how long?" she asked with crossed arms. 'Kagome.. you're scared to death of heights!'

The man rubbed the back of his head. He had a head full of dark brown hair. "About... let's see.. it's 5:00 right now... oh yes," he lifted his head so he was standing tall. "As you know, the nearest fire department is atleast a thirty minute drive. And, as you also know... it's rush hour at the moment."

"A time would be nice," Mrs Higurashi said with another sigh. "I have to get my son and his friend from the park."

Mrs Tashio stood from the ground. It was obvious that Sango wasn't going to get up anytime soon. She shook her head, made her way towards the fireman, and tapped him on the shoulder rather nicely. 'Dear god,' she said to herself, as she rolled her eyes at the way the man was looking at her. "Can't you just cut the cable cord? They shouldn't be that far from floor one," she concluded.

"Yeah!" Sango shouted from her perch. "You get my bestfriend out of this mess!"

Gai laughed. "Little lady, just what do you suggest we cut the cable cord with? We can't just use a pair of scissors! The cable cord's four feet thick. And: wrong! They're in the middle of floor three right now. It's impossible to stop them without the rest of the fire department here."

Mrs Tashio rolled up the sleeves to her cotton shirt. "Little lady?!"

"Stop it!"

Mrs Higurashi, Mrs Tashio, Gai, and the rest of the crowd, gave their attention to the shouter. "Listen!" Sango yelled. She put a finger on her lips. "I can hear the elevator dropping some more." When she had noticed the mystery fireman, she was sure that things were going to be okay.

Wrong.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Miroku sighed in exasperation, and rattled the can of beer sitting on the table. He had drunken only half, and wasn't scared of getting intoxicated. His so called 'purified' blood would purify the alcohol in a matter of minutes. But, his holy powers won't help him forever, he realized. This was how he ended up sitting across from Kouga, wondering about if he should or shouldn't say anything. He didn't think he had to, taken that he had just told Kouga everything. InuYasha would have been his first choice, but the hanyou was still probably mad at him; even better, he wasn't home. "Feel free to talk whenever you want."

Kouga crossed his arms, and leaned back in the chair he was sitting in. After all, the two were in a bar. He would just _love _to stay home, lay on the couch, and watch the morning's football game on the telly, but Ayame just had to kick him out. "I think you should-"

"That won't work!" Miroku yelled. He didn't mind the bar tender that was staring at him with wide eyes. He heard something along that lines of 'crazy head,' before the man disappeared behind the white push-threw door that led to where ever he was going. "Sango hates me! And... I hate her, too."

Those words literally made Kouga jump from his seat. The look in his friend's eyes... the eyes that were usually filled with kind words... were scary? Plus, the strange thing was: he was scared himself. "L-Listen, Miroku. You're just mad. Sorry to break it to ya... but she loves you." He took two gulps of beer to calm his nerves. His friend was silent. "Um... you know, she cares about you alot?"

Miroku shook his head. "You're wrong."

"Am not," Kouga said with a glare. "If she didn't love you, then why would she go threw all the trouble of sticking with you for the past six years?! Sorry, but it wasn't for her health! Get off you ass and talk to her!" He fell quiet after, and put a claw on his chin. 'What the hell did I-'

"Seven," Miroku spoke in the quietest voice. "Seven years since May 17."

Kouga grinned. "And what's on May 17?" His grin got wider at the question. "At exactly 11:27am?"

Miroku thought hard. Well, yes, he knew what the day was... but was there more Kouga was letting him onto? Was he even supposed to get the question being brung upon him? He tipped his head back, and drank the rest of his beer. "Um, my birthday, I guess?" he said with shrugged shoulders. "What are you getting at?" He sat strait, and tossed the empty can in the trash that was four feet away from him.

"And, just what did little Miroku want for his birthday?"

'Okay,' he said to himself, 'I didn't come here to get embarrassed.' He hoped that he wasn't blushing... he _really _hoped he wasn't blushing. Why on earth would Kouga Wolf bring this topic out of the grave he had personally made and put in his backyard? He had the pictures to prove it. He flinched when someone tapped him on the shoulder. Turning, he came face-to-face with a glass of cold water.

The bar tender slapped him on the back. "You okay, sonny? I thought you were on fire at the way your face was turning red so fast." When he got a nod from the wet monk, he sat another can of beer infront of him. He turned towards Kouga, and smiled. "I thought he could use another one."

Kouga nodded. "I was thinking the same thing," he said with a wave, as the man went back behind the counter. Don't get anything wrong, of course he knew never to talk to strangers (childhood lesson). Hakkaku wasn't. He was a great friend of his father's, and him, being Kouga Wolf the VII's son, he was proclaimed "privlages." Like... the fact that his right-hand man Hakkaku.. was his son. "You wanted Sango Higuracous as a birthday present," he said for Miroku. "We even convinced her to wear a purple ribbon thing on her! If that's not love, then I can't help you."

It was then that Miroku felt his insides crack. His violet eyes gazed towards his friend shakily. "Sorry," he said with a smile, "I just don't want to talk right now." He somehow made his way to his feet, and squeezed the water out of his low ponytail. "See you tomorrow, alright?" he said as he turned. Raising his hand with his back towards Kouga, he waved and made his way towards the door.

Kouga bit his lower lip, and had to remember to sock himself in the face later. He quickly glanced at the clock. It was 5:15pm, and he happily wasn't expected anywhere. So, feeling like being the good guy, called out Miroku's name. "Hey... you were saying something about a bra with monkey's?" He rolled his eyes when Miroku turned around; a nice smirk was plastered on his face.

"Did I mention that I now know what size she wears?!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome rubbed the sweat off her face. Just being in the presence of Kikyo Shikon frightened her more than being stuck in an elevator. She constantly didn't know what to say to the woman's questions and remarks. All she could manage to do was either nod, or stay still. Anything else, she figured, was not needed. Kikyo Shikon was the kind of girl that was self obsessed, she realized, and didn't think of anything but the money in her pocket, the man she's dating, and her skanky outfits.

She almost felt _sorry _for Naraku.

"Higurashi?"

Hearing the cold voice call her made her snap from her thoughts. "Um, if it's okay with you, go ahead and call me Kagome." She fiddled with her hands that were resting in her lap. She knew Kikyo would reject her. What was wrong with her?! When would she get threw her thick skull that Kikyo didn't like her?

Kikyo rolled her eyes. "Don't act like we're friends; we're not. But, for now," she sat up strait, "fine. Kagome?"

Kagome smiled. Hearing Kikyo say her name didn't sound all that right to her. It was sounding like a preppy person saying _y'all_ for the first time. "Yes, Kikyo? What is it?" she asked with cheerful eyes. "Something I can do for you?"

Kikyo's face turned a reddish shade. "How's InuYasha?" she asked, returning the smile. "Is he alright? He isn't hurt or anything, is he?" she asked, as she bit her lip. "If he's not, just tell him to-"

"He's fine." What was going on?

"Ohhhh," she said with another smile. "I was just wondering." She got down on her knees, and made her way towards Kagome. "I'd like to see something, if you don't mind." Without a reply, she shoved her face into Kagome's. Her hand went to her collar, and pulled it down, revealing a chain bra strap. "Tell me, Kagome. What do you see?" She pointed to a spot on her neck. "What does it look like to you? Does it look familiar?"

Kagome shook her head, and got closer to Kikyo's neck. "Well, I've never seen anything like it, but it looks like a hickey." She rubbed her chin. "Either that, or someone must have bitten you," she said, as she pointed to two marks in the middle of the quarter-sized bruise. "It looks like it says something like a tattoo? Is it one?" She didn't know it was legal to get tattoo's so early in age. What has she been doing for the past seventeen years?!

Kikyo shook her head. "Of course not. It's something that I'm guessing InuYasha never covered with you." Grinning, she let go of her shirt, and pulled on Kagome's collar. "Let's take a look," she said with a laugh, as she pulled Kagome's shirt down. Her laughter got louder when she saw only a small beauty mark on her neck. "It looks like you still have a chance to get away."

Kagome shook Kikyo off her. She quickly got on her feet, and took three steps back. "Get away?" she questioned, as she sat where Kikyo had been sitting previously. "What do you mean by that? Almost everyone in Tokyo knows that I'm leaving on Sunday."

"Of course," Kikyo said again. "It's just that.. you have a chance to get away. To do whatever you want and have InuYasha _not _know what you're doing." She pulled on her collar, and showed the mark a second time. "Once you have one of these, the bond never dies. He knows what I'm doing even before I decide to do it. He knows when I'm sleeping, he knows when I'm awake... he knows," she stated with a huff. "It's not all fun and games being InuYasha's mate."

Kagome had a confused look on her face. "What do you mean mate?" she asked with curiousity.

Kikyo said nothing. She leaned back against the mirror, and sighed. "Being his mate was the best time of my life," she said with a giggle. "We did everything together. With me calling him Kitty and all, it only made people think of me as a goody-goody. But, that wasn't the case. InuYasha and I caused more trouble than anyone." She closed her eyes. "We even got ourselves arrested a few times."

"Oh," was all Kagome could think of to say. 'What does that make me, then? I mean, if Kikyo's telling the truth, she and InuYasha are still mates...'

"We were also somewhat bestfriends," Kikyo stated. "Even before we officially started dating. We parted when Sango came into the picture, that made her the female bestfriend. As for me, I had to become something greater than her. The girlfriend was the next option. I never thought I'd have so much fun..."

Was Kikyo Shikon just saying that she had _fun_?

"Oh," Kagome said again. She looked down into her lap. She felt uncomfortable talking about InuYasha Tashio. From Kikyo's perspective, he was the ultimate bad boy. Was she taking that part of him away? She had noticed that they spend time together. She knew that all couples did, but with InuYasha—it was different. He could block the entire world out of his mind, just to have an occasional conversation with her. She knew she should feel like a spoiled princess, but she didn't. "Is there anything else you and InuYasha did?" she asked in a whisper. She figured she might as well get ot over with. 'Besides,' she smiled at the thought of sitting InuYasha into infinity later, 'I wanna know.'

"Well, I got my mark a special way," Kikyo said with a grin. "I believe it was the night of the spring dance this year."

Kagome's face turned red at the thought. "Interesting," was the best thing she could think of. "Out of curiousity, but did you get pregnant?" she asked, as her face turned redder. When she got two wide eyes staring at her as a reply, she sighed. "Just a question."

"Yes, it is," Kikyo spoke. "Of course I'm not pregnant." Her eyes filled with hatred after. "It was then that I realized that InuYasha Tashio was a hanyou. I didn't want anything more to do with him. How could he keep something like that from me, Kikyo, his girlfriend?" She clutched her hand into a fist. "Then, it was at the end of the school year that he decided to confess that he was only half demonic."

"But what about his mother?" Kagome asked without control of herself.

Kikyo sighed. "Let's just say that I was rather foolish back then," she said with a glare. "Now that I've become a smarter person, I figured that he was ashamed of his nationality, and chose not to tell me. So, being me, I dumped him." She crossed her arms. "It's what he deserves."

"Oh," Kagome said with a sigh. "So, with me here, you're just going to confess everything to me that you did with InuYasha, huh?"

Kikyo's eyes narrowed. "Not in your-"

"Please?"

Another grin formed on her face. "Why is this, Kagome?" she asked. "Why would you actually _want _to know everything InuYasha and I did over the past four years? Does it make you jealous?" she questioned with a smile. She realized that she might as well. She had nothing else better to do. "Where should I start?"

Kagome's face showed no sign of happiness, nor sadness, but fascination. "Freshman year."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Sure, mom," Souta said with a smile. "Tell Kagome I said she's a loser." When he got a giggle from his mother, he bid farewell, and hung up Kagome's cell phone. He wanted to laugh until he cried from the news brought upon him. 'Kagome... stuck in an elevator?' he said to himself, as he stuck Kagome's cell phone in his pocket. "Shippo!" he called over towards the slide. "Mom says Kagome's stuck in an elevator and InuYasha's coming to get us!"

Shippo nodded and sat on the top of the slide. "Why?" he asked. He knew that his brother hated doing things unexpectedly, and coming to get him and his bestfriend was one of them. 'InuYasha you idiot! You and Kagome are probably just fighting or something!'

In five seconds, he was at the bottom of the slide. He kicked his animal-like legs infront of him. "It's getting dark." He pointed to the sky. The two had been waiting for someone to get them for over an hour. It was 6:30pm.

As if on cue, a car pulled up in the parking lot.

He held his arms out like a small child, not that he was one or anything. He smiled when he was lifted onto Souta's shoulder. It had become his perch. He almost never walked when the two were together. It felt nice to let his short legs rest every now and then. Without saying anything, he relaxed and looked at the clouds while Souta walked towards his brother's car. Before his friend had a chance to open the door, he did it. It was the least he could do. Besides, he had to talk to InuYasha first. "Hi!" he said in his regular cheerful tone. He sat down, and buckled his seatbelt.

"Hey."

Souta got in as well and grinned. "I bet you're just mad because Kagome went out and told you to stay away. That's probably the reason why you're hiding your mad eyes behind sunglasses." He pointed to the back of the hanyou's head. "I bet you don't even know what happened to her!" he said with a laugh. "To me, she's just a loser, but to you... I'm not sure." He put his arm down. "You know, she's just like dad. They both have bad luck."

InuYasha turned around, and eyed the boy. "Just what do you mean when you say 'bad luck'?" he questioned. "Bad luck as in cutting your finger, or falling off a cliff?" He found the conversation slightly informational and entertaining. Not seeing Kagome had of course put him in a sour mood, but the other part... was that Sango wouldn't stop calling him. She had been calling for eleven minutes strait, and he had started to wonder why.

"Both," Souta said with another laugh.

InuYasha smiled and turned around. He tossed a bag from _Burger King_ behind his shoulder for the boy to catch. "Your mom said for me to feed you two," he said, as he put his car in drive. He eased out of the curb. Driving was something he normally did, but now, he didn't want to look at the road ahead of him; as well as look at his steering wheel. "Where's Kagome?" He couldn't help it, he snapped. "You're talking like she's in trouble or something."

Shippo grinned and stuck a french frie in his mouth. "Stuck in an elevator's more like it."

InuYasha shook his head at the thought, and did his best to focus on the road in front of him. He noticed that the more he paid attention to driving, the more his worry vanished. 'Yeah,' he said to himself with pride, 'nothing's wrong.' He was so busy thinking of happy thoughts, that he didn't notice his cell phone ringing in the cup holder. Reaching over to it, he picked it up and scanned the flashing square on the contraption, 555-4563. He gasped and flipped the top half of his phone open. "What?" he asked, as he balanced the phone on his shoulder. "What do you want?"

"That's no way to talk to me," the voice on the other line retorted. "You know where I am, don't you?"

InuYasha looked threw the rear-view mirror. Souta and Shippo were happily eating their food. "What's your point?" he said with a smirk. "It's not like I care that you're stuck in an elevator." He looked out the window as he passed the mall. The person on the other line seemed to know he was trying to avoid the topic.

"But, don't you-"

Without another word, InuYasha flipped his phone shut. Tossing it in the passengers seat, he looked back at Souta and Shippo again. He had a nagging tumor on his back that was getting bigger by the second. He had a duty, and if he didn't fulfill it, he'd be breaking the demonic law. He cursed in his own defeat, as well as the stupid rules he was forced to follow. "Hold on," he said with a sigh, as he pressed the break pedal. He rolled his eyes when a burger came flying across the windshield. 'Damn,' he said to himself, as he made a u-turn. 'Dammit all to hell.'

Screw pride.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sango sighed and checked her watch. She gasped when she realized that it was already 7:00pm! She had vowed NOT leave the position she was in until Kagome was safe (and not in an elevator). What was her position, you ask? Crouched on her knees like a two year old learning to walk. She was leaning against the metal door of the elevator so she could hear the mild conversation going on. She couldn't hear much, but she did occasionally catch InuYasha's name coming into the light. She also heard something along the lines of "Kitty" and "mate" something..

Checking her watch again, she watched as the blasted thing changed to 7:01pm. It was official. Kagome Higurashi had been trapped in elevator 66 for two hours and one minute. What if she was hungry? Not that she cared.. but she was on the worried side at the moment. 'Wait,' she thought. She literally jumped at the thought of her running out of oxygen.

She grabbed the first person in blue to walk past her. When he stared at her with a confused look on his face, she remembered to be calm and soothing. "Just how long is my friend going to be in there?" she asked as she bit her bottom lip. She pointed to the elevator. "I've heard her drop three times."

The man shook his head. "We're going to have to cut the cord... with _them _inside." He looked away when Sango's mouth dropped in a dumbfounded way. He tried to think fast. After all, he was a police officer. "If it makes you feel better, they're estimated to be about fifteen feet in the air. When the fall... it won't be that bad," he said with a grin. When Sango's mouth started to drool, he took that as his leave.

Sango rolled her eyes at the answer she got, and tried to focus on the elevator doors. She figured that if she meditated and concentrated hard, the doors would bend like a spoon would.

Who knew she'd be staring for so long?

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome listened as Kikyo's watch clicked at ever second. Every second... every second... every second she was sitting in this elevator! She couldn't stand it. Before she knew it, she had started singing strange songs, and Kikyo had been warning her about keeping quiet. She didn't know about anyone else, since there wasn't anyone else around, but she wanted to live to see her children come out of her. So, as she came to realize, keeping quiet was the best solution. Besides, she had other things on her mind besides Kikyo Shikon and her bossy ways. What a jerk.

She sighed and rolled her eyes when she counted the ticks that went by. 'Only sixteen?' she said to herself, as she literally kicked the first thing that came into sight: the air. She knew she was acting like an infant that wanted a diaper change, but she had to remember that InuYasha was twice as worse when he didn't get his way. She laughed slightly. Thinking of him made her heart sing. She wanted to be held in his arms, for him to tell her everything was going to be okay... for him to have onion rings with him!

The thought of food made everything worse.

She stared at the mirror tiles on the ceiling that were staring at her. She was laid on the crimson floor, with her legs up against a wall. She looked like she had fallen off a camel, but she would live. It was getting extremally hot being stuck with someone that was stealing her oxygen, but she didn't have a choice. 'Argh,' she thought, 'Kikyo's right! Just look at her!' Her eyes scanned Kikyo upside down. She was holding a cell phone in her hand, and looked normal. She was sweating alittle bit, to her dismay, and the rest... the rest was unknown to her.

"Is there a reason why you're staring at me?" came a cold voice.

She ignored her. Kikyo Shikon wasn't the person she wanted to deal with at the moment. She had InuYasha on her mind, and a reason on how to punish him for all the generally weird and dirty things he did with Kikyo. 'She told me everything,' she said to herself. She felt tears coming on. 'She told me... everything! And I mean everything! What's wrong with him?!' She pleaded to get an answer. All she got, was the elevator dropping a whole foot.

Her entire body lifted in the air. When she hit the crimson carpet once again, she grabbed her stomach that was threatening to let out a growl. 'Come on, Kagome. You can get threw this without Kikyo around!' As she glanced at the girl, she was still seated in her perfect british posture. She gave her attention to something else, like, for instance, the mirror on the ceiling. She tried to get in the position she had previously been in, and once she had it, stared at her reflection. Her cheeks were flushed and starting to turn a light shade of red. Her short brownish hair had fallen out of its low ponytail by then, and was laid around her head on the floor. Not that appearances mattered, but Kikyo looked perfectly normal... to her atleast.

She gasped as they fell another foot, and as she lifted in the air and hit the floor again, she got smart and sat strait. If this was going to keep happening, she wasn't going to be the one going threw all the pain of having your back smash against hard carpet. Once she was seated across from Kikyo, she scooted back to the nearest wall of glass, and tried to relax with her, as Kikyo calls: _weak body_. "Where'd you get that phone from?" she asked, as she pointed to the invention in the girl's hand. 'Then why go threw all the trouble of asking me for a phone in the beginning?!'

"My pocket," was all Kikyo said, as she gave her attention to the black screen of her dead phone. She only had enough power in it to call one person. Now it was dead, and she wished she would have asked InuYasha to get her cheese fries! She slapped her forehead at her stupidity. Maybe she was still foolish after all... "I called someone and let them know that we're in here," she said under her breath.

Kagome nodded, and dug into the pocket of her jacket. She pulled out two dollars, a piece of paper with scribbled handwriting on it, a stick of gum, and a mint. She smiled, and took the mint and the gum. "Which one do you want?" she asked, as she held both in her hand. She put the two dollars and the paper back in her pocket. When Kikyo took the mint and mumbled a small thanks that couldn't be heard by the human ear, she smiled and said your welcome. After that, there was a short silence. She looked at the stick of gum in her hand, and peeled off the wrapper. She grinned when it was original flavored. "You want half?" she asked. "Now that I'm looking at food, I'm not all that hungry anymore."

Kikyo nodded, and caught the stick of gum Kagome threw at her. "Thanks," she said again in a whisper, as she broke it in half so the two were identical. She tossed one half back, and put her half in her mouth with the mint. It had a strange taste, but all in all, it was food—and she was happy to eat it.

Kagome put the piece of gum in her mouth, and started chewing. She crossed her arms over her chest, and sighed when they fell another foot. "You think they're gonna leave us here?" she questioned.

Kikyo shook her head. "Of course not. They'll be dead by the time InuYasha's threw with them," she declared with a smile.

She groaned as ten pounds covered her chest. 'That liar,' she said to herself, as she considered crying. 'Just go ahead and keep Kikyo for all I care! Stupid idiot! Stop being so stupid!' She felt like slapping herself in the face for her behavior. She was acting like Kikyo... why? Was she that jealous of her? She looked across the elevator at Kikyo, and couldn't help but smile. She was staring at her as well.

Kagome stared at Kikyo's revealing top. It was navy blue with sparkles on it. She was wearing a pair of black pants that showed her hips perfectly. Her hair was down and tangled, and her makeup was smudged; compared to her makeup less face, she was the queen of england. When she heard a watch loudly ting at the start of the new hour, she blinked and tried to remember how many times she'd heard the sound.

Kikyo sighed at Kagome's idiotic looking face. "Nine o'clock," she spoke in her usual tone. When she got a confused glance in return, her face turned red. "Nine o'clock! It's damn nine o'clock! And guess what? We're still in here!" she shouted. "If these damn doors don't open in five seconds, I'm cutting my hair off!"

Kagome cheered on the inside. 'Three... two... one-' Her thoughts were ruined when the elevator jerked. The lights flickered on and off. When they turned off five seconds later, the two were in complete darkness. The next thing she knew, she was in the air with Kikyo for about ten seconds. It was fast, like a movie in black and white. You see all these people rushing threw the city; this was the same for her. As Kikyo's hair got in her face, she confessed all the stupid things she'd done in her seventeen years of living.

And then they stopped.

Kagome's body slammed against the carpet. When she felt someone about ten pounds heavier crash against her, all the air was knocked out of her lungs. For awhile she laid there, with Kikyo's body on top of her own. She had trouble breathing, but waited for her companion to regain consciousness—if she was even unconscious. All she had gotten was a blow to the head. But Kikyo... she wasn't sure.

Ting!

She heard the doors to the elevator shake, and gently slide apart. The light from the store filled the darkened semi room. She felt Kikyo's weight and warmth come off her. Her face was plastered against the carpet, and she didn't feel like moving anytime soon. Kikyo could take care of herself, the same for her. But, it didn't seem like the person tapping her was going to let her die in peace. "Go away," she managed to get out. Her two simple words didn't do much in keeping the person away. They had started poking her by that time.

"Kagome, dammit, get the hell up!"

She smiled at the sound of the voice. When she didn't hear anything else, she knew his ears were drooped and that he was thinking of the thought of her dying. So, not wanting to hurt him anymore, she slowly sat up. She sat with crossed legs on the floor, and caught a brown bag he tossed at her. "What's this?" she asked, as she somehow looked into his eyes. She hid the rage of Kikyo being in his arms.

InuYasha smiled and held his claw out. It was hard for him, taken that he'd done nothing but worry for the past four hours. He made his way to his feet, and tried to balance Kikyo's weight that was in an arm. "Your mom told me to feed you," he said again, as he made his way towards the exit.

Kagome was still seated in the elevator. She scanned her surroundings. The lights to the store were out, so the only color that was visible was dark blue from the windows. She could see dark shadows of aisles and other big things that looked like giants. She looked down at her hands that were gripping the bag. She opened it, and smiled. Quickly scrambling to her feet, she chased after her boyfriend, and laced her arm with his free one. She leaned towards him, and kissed the blushing hanyou on the cheek. "Where's my mom?" she asked with curiousity, as she let InuYasha lead the way towards the mall exit. All the stores were closed, and it was dark as well. 'I thought I'd be on the news by now. Why's everybody gone?'

"Bailing mine out of jail," InuYasha lightly responded. "When I got here three hours ago with Shippo and your brother, she was just getting arrested." He put on a puzzled look. "I was supposed to go with her, but your mom said for me to wait for you. She took Sango with her," he said with a grin. "I'm not sure what mom got arrested for, but it was something about somebody saying something to her about 'little lady'? She attacked him or something like that."

Kagome nodded, and glanced at Kikyo's still unconscious body. What was taking her so long to wake up? She looked to where the woman had her arms. One was wrapped around InuYasha's neck, while the other was gripping his shirt. She scoffled and turned away. Her face was turning a pretty shade of red. 'Whatever,' she managed to think, as she looked back. A dark brown eye was staring at her.

In an instant, Kikyo's eye closed; there was a smirk planted on her face. She never wanted to get out of his arms. They were so strong, so warm, so... everything. 'These arms will never change,' she said to herself. She missed being in them dearly. She hadn't had the pleasure of being near InuYasha in so long. She remembered his hair that would tickle her face at every step he took when she was standing near him. She even remembered herself thinking three years ago that he needed to cut the locks off. She never wanted to get out. She'd rather-

"Kikyo!"

InuYasha and Kagome turned, to see Naraku running towards them.

She cringed at the voice, and did her best to look lifeless. 'Go away... go away,' she pleaded, as she gripped InuYasha's shirt. She couldn't care less that Naraku cared enough about her to come and get her, she wasn't going to get out of InuYasha's arms. His shirt would prevent that.

It took Naraku about ten seconds to catch up to them. He panted alittle, and held his arms out. "The security guard told me that you two took her." He grabbed Kikyo's arm that was wrapped around InuYasha's neck, but the other one was proving to be a great challenge. 'Let go!' he said to himself, as he pulled on her arm. He had her whole frame in his arms by that time.

Kagome watched as InuYasha and Naraku tried to get Kikyo's "unconscious" body to let go. Little did she know, but a bit of jealousy had become of her. Never in her life had she been as jealous; what was even worse, was she was jealous of Kikyo. 'What am I saying?' she thought, as she smiled. 'InuYasha always carries me.' She gasped when she noticed Kikyo's leg starting to curl into a C shape... it was also near her boyfriend's waist. She clutched her fists in the arms of her jacket. Gritting her teeth didn't seem to help.

Naraku's hands were red by the time he called it quits. "InuYasha, you don't mind taking your shirt off, do you?"

Her eyes widened at the request. Hell no! Well, just... as long as she was around, it wasn't going to happen—ever. Without control of herself, she grabbed Kikyo's hand, and easily pried it off of _her _InuYasha. She wasn't in the mood for sharing. When Kikyo grabbed her arm, she jolted the feeling off of her. She quickly waved, and took off to the mall exit; she left InuYasha and Naraku wide eyed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"That idiot!" Kagome yelled, as she kicked her legs at nothing. She was about sixty feet from the exit, and wanted to get there as fast as possible. The sooner InuYasha would catch up to her, the worse would come of him. He was in for about a million sits, she figured. She tried to think of something else, but sitting him was the best she could think of at a time like this; a time when she didn't want to talk to a single soul. She gripped the bag in her hand. "InuYasha Urusai Tashio, you're so stupid!"

"Don't call me that."

Her face immediately turned red. 'Go away!' she said to heself, as she rolled her fists into balls. "Why should you care?" she spat out, as she spun around to face the hanyou. She tried not to drool at the amber orbs staring at her with such passion and intensity. He looked so cute, and she was actually afraid to admit it. She didn't want to risk sounding so childish when Kikyo was somewhere lurking about. What she didn't seem to notice, was that there was a huge hole in his shirt. She turned around, and took off towards the exit sign that seemed to be getting farther away by the step. "I'll call you whatever I want! Leave me alone!" she shouted behind her back.

She was glad when she didn't hear footsteps running after her. She needed time to cool off, and was glad that InuYasha was giving it to her. She had to get around to thanking Kikyo in the future... at her funeral, maybe? The woman had given her useful things on InuYasha that she knew he was never going to tell her. When she felt something grab her wrist, she found herself to stop. She slowly turned, to see those same eyes staring at her with ten times as much passion and intensity. She felt all her anger vanish in an instant. "Let me go!" she yelled, feeling more like a nincompoop as the seconds went on. Why was being mad at InuYasha something she couldn't do?

InuYasha managed to raise an eyebrow at her, and scan her for a virus in her system. Was it the lack of food? He was pretty sure she was mad at him, but he couldn't tell for sure... something must have happened. Feeling the pressure on him from not knowing what was wrong with Kagome, only made him grip her wrist tighter. "Don't you know that Shiin means silence?" He released her, and swiftly walked towards the exit. "Sonna."

Kagome thought her ears had exploded. She felt the color drain from her eyes as she turned and pierced threw her so called boyfriend's back. "How noble of me, huh?" she gritted between her teeth. "You're an idiot!"

InuYasha turned to face her. "You already cleared that when you thought I wasn't following you!" he yelled back at her. "Stop being so stupid and let me take you home before your mom kills me!" He was telling the truth. Mrs Higurashi had threatened to kill him if he kept Kagome out a second past ten o'clock. He checked his watch. He had about thirty minutes; that was perfect timing. "You coming or not?"

"InuYasha sit!"

It took him a few seconds to realize what she was saying _sit _to, but when he realized it was him, it was far too late. He was laid against the concrete that thousands of people walked on everyday. He wanted someone to walk across him that very moment. He managed to mumble a "damn you," before flipping over to have Kagome sit on him.

"Did you just say something?" Kagome threatened. She set the bag on his chest, and dug threw it for her onion rings. She didn't really seem to care that she was using him at her dinner table. Besides, security guards weren't around to arrest her for harassment. "Hope you know that I hate you," she mumbled, as she placed a onion ring in her mouth. She savored the flavor of fat filled goods she was longing for.

InuYasha glared up at her. He didn't have a choice but to lay on the floor and watch her eat. "Doke!" he screamed, as he sat up with his elbows.

Kagome shook her finger in his face. "Don't you 'get out of the way' me!" She pushed him down. "I'm eating!" With that, she continued eating her food. The silence wasn't very comforting, but it was worth it when she was with InuYasha. A moment of peace was something she would have to put on her _christmas list_ when she was with the hanyou. "You won't believe all the stuff I talked to Kikyo about!" She shoved an onion ring down InuYasha's throat to keep him quiet. "I never knew that you and Kikyo were that close, isn't that weird?" she asked with a smile.

For awhile, InuYasha stared at her smiling face. He knew right away that it was a façade, and that he had to watch his mouth around her. Who knew that speaking in plain out japanese would tork her off this much? He enjoyed it greatly. "Jealous, much?" he asked with a grin.

Kagome quickly scrambled off of him. "Sit boy!" When she felt satisfied, she kicked the air again. "Stop being such a jerk!"

InuYasha somehow made his way to his feet. "Just what the hell gave you that?" He glared down at her. He felt like he was losing his touch when she wasn't covering her face in fear. He could do this to just about anyone, even Sango. Never in his day had he even thought of Sesshomaru as a possibility. "Why do you keep bringing Kikyo into everything?! I used to date her, and that was three damn months ago! Get over it!"

She cringed as his words came into effect. It seemed like she wasn't ever going to move from her spot. She would remain a statue, and have a plaque made that would say _NEVER DATE IDIOTS _written in huge bold letters. "Get over it, you say?!" she shouted, as her face turned red. "Just what do you mean by that?! It's not my fault that you did every dirty thing I've ever heard of with her! You're a real-"

"A real what?!"

Kagome's face was by that time the color of the elevator floor. "A real jackass, that's what!" She slammed the onion rings on the floor, and pushed the hanyou aside. "I'm going home before you even ask where I'm going!"

"Where-" He paused and clutched the part of his shirt that wasn't torn from Kikyo. He thought about burning his shirt from her touching it. "Fine! Do whatever the hell you want, stupid wench!" he called after her. He felt like a complete jackass, but wasn't going to admit it. His pride was back, and he wasn't in the mood to lose it. He felt his pride start to fade again. He was replacing his pride with his obsession for Kagome. Who knew that pride, Kagome, and humility would all fit together?

Kagome stopped and gave him a last glare. "Whatever, InuYasha! Leave me alone for the last time!" she hollered. "As a matter of fact, just go see Kikyo! I'm sure she'll be happy to see you!" She was letting her jealousy get the better of her, and she was glad. "I hate you so much!"

InuYasha felt this cracking feeling. He'd never felt it before, but he thought it was this thing called his... heart? He was always told from his friends and some family that he didn't have one. But now—he knew he had one. He lowered his tone in voice. "K-Kagome?" Since when did she start hating him all the time? Since when did she start calling him a jackass? Usually her calling him a bastard would be all he'd get. But this—this was alittle too much. He couldn't compare to her in this battle. Reason number one: she was female. When he didn't get an answer, he cleared his throat. "Hey-"

"What?!" Kagome yelled. "I suppose if I asked if I could call you Kitty, you'd say no?!" she screamed. She completely ignored everything the hanyou had said up until now. "What don't you get?! Go away!" She opened the exit door, and slammed it behind her.

InuYasha watched as her shadow disappeared, with a broken heart.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

··**Bri Note-** Yola! How's everybody doing? Thanks for the reviews and I'm sorry for the late update! I remember somebody asking 'how come InuYasha and Kagome are never alone?' or something like that, so I did it! I also remember someone asking for a fight? Here ya go! It's not a very good one.. but I'm proud of it! It took two weeks to do it, though! Next chapter's graduation (gasp)! Can't wait, taken that it's already done! Please review and be nice/mean about it!

: D

****

**xXBRiXx**


	41. Declassified Preparations

**School of Love-- Chapter 41**

**Declassified Preparations**

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome moaned and forcefully opened her eyes. She glanced at her flashing alarm clock to her right, _didn't notice it was going off_, ignored that it was 11.00am**—** and that she was still sleeping. She felt rather foolish from her "controversy" last night; it was something she had to add to her "it's my fault" list. What was wrong with her? No way would InuYasha agree to her calling him Kitty like he had let Kikyo, and she knew this from the start.

Why did she have the nerve to ask, then?

Kagome felt her face turn red in embarrassment. "Jealousy, I guess," she mumbled, as she stared at her white ceiling. She had exactly fourty-five minutes before she was expected to be at Mildberry Park, which was all the way across Tokyo. The thing was, was that she didn't even want to get a foot near InuYasha at all. She didn't want to hear herself yell at him, hear herself scream at him**—** to hear herself being just as jerkish as InuYasha himself. She had never yelled at anyone so much in her entire life, and wanted to kill him for it. Instead, she covered a hand over her face in shame. At least he knew she cared for him, and with that, she would be able to make it another day... and the day after that.

Her dull eyes dashed to her clock again when she heard the shower start somewhere in the hall. She gasped when she realized it was 11.04am, and that she still had the nerve to stay in bed. There was so much to do, with so little time! She had to find a way to shove six things to do in fourty-five minutes. As well, she had to think of things to say to try to get out to InuYasha. She wanted to know how he felt about all this**—** to know that he was thinking about her leaving just as much as she was. She felt at ease knowing that someone was also trying to think of a plan for her college life, and it made her feel special on the inside.

'No chocolate,' she said to herself, as she rubbed her temples. Was she not supposed to eat chocolate around him or something? Was she not supposed to put chocolate ten feet near him? Her face turned red in anger, for chocolate was her delicacy. But, she knew deep down that she was acting selfish, and that she needed to quit it. She would be on her own in a matter of hours... and boy was she counting them.

She started to drift off, and forget that her clock was still flashing. She did her best to think everything out. Who was going to get Kaede up every morning? She gasped at thought of the woman passing to another place with her gone. Kaede was the only elderly person besides her grandfather that was considered _normal_. All the other old people she knew, sorry to say it, but they were considered normal, as well. Actually, Kaede and Gramps were the strangest old folk she'd ever met, and was glad that their genes were inside her. Although it didn't show in her parents, she considered herself the one that would have to inherit the holiness someday.

Then there was her mother. She was the greatest woman Kagome had ever known. She had started acting when she was six at a local talent show in some abandoned town in Tokyo, and was now a mother of two, and all those other things she didn't know. All she knew was that her mother worked at some dress shop and was thinking about retiring. Her mother was very mysterious. Why had the woman taken all summer off from acting scouts? Why had the woman brought Souta into their lives? She didn't think her mother would be pleased having another kid in the house, but god forbid, she had caught her and Souta playing video games once or twice at 2.30 in the morning; Souta would always be winning, of course.

She mentally cringed at the thought of leaving her brother she had only known for a total of two months behind. She loved him, and still wanted him to show her how to skateboard before she would leave. He reminded her so much of her father: handsome, talented at video games, and resourceful. She had seen him break a video game disk in half and fix it with duck tape... the strange thing? It worked. Last but not least, both of them knew how to handle her when she was in one of her missy fits. Souta seemed to know how to talk to her just right, and her father had his own methods. For example: when she was a child and felt like pouting, he'd hold her upside down and say, "You can see your pretty smile now." Then, when he'd mumble to himself that it wasn't a very good metaphor, he always seemed to cheer her up just right.

Speaking of him, she had been getting up extra early to check the mail for his letters. She had five, counting the one she had opened, to her collection she didn't know she was collecting. Thanks to him and his attitude, she had opened another. What shocked her, was that it was written on a computer this time, and written over and over... and over, was the same message.

_I'm sorry._

That 'I'm sorry,' was written so many times that she had to stop and rest her brain, then get ready to count more. She didn't know what he was sorry for, taken that what he did was over and done with, and she didn't want to risk feeling emotions for him anymore.. that was too much at a time like this. There was so much going on, and she didn't know how to handle it; that was what Sango was for.

Staring at her ceiling again, she tried to think of anything she had to do before leaving. Speaking of leaving, she had to be at the airport at 1.15am... how wonderful! That meant that she actually had a full day before leaving!

While calling herself a loser for analyzing it as the greatest thing ever, she figured she might as well think of a plan to jog her memory into gear. She didn't think of much, but she invented a plan that seemed right in her head.

11.06-- Stop thinking and get out of bed.

11.11-- Get in the shower before her mother wakes her in a naggy way.

11.27-- Try to do her hair with trembling hands, as well as get dressed in a shocking four minutes.

11.31-- Eat at least something, even if she wasn't hungry, which seemed impossible.

11.34-- Get the family into the car, and try to get her mother to leave her mini-van sized camera at home.

11.45-- Mildberry Park!

'It's possible,' she said to herself, as she slightly smiled. After all, she had lived threw falling over fifteen feet by a cord that was breaking every twenty mintues. To add on to her 'great long list of things she wouldn't remember in two days,' she had lived threw being trapped with Kikyo Shikon. 'Wow,' she thought. What was the world coming to?

She rolled her eyes, and pierced at her alarm clock again; 11.07am.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Sneaky Sisters-- Souta**

Souta sat in his empty kitchen. He looked from side to side, and hoped to see a female face come from somewhere. He had been waiting for someone to come downstairs since eight o'clock, and everyone in the house knew he was an early riser. He looked at his feet that were dangling from the wooden chair he was sitting in, and sighed. His stomach was churning loudly, and he wanted food to settle him. His arms wrapped around his stomach when it growled again. 'Kagome!' He literally jumped when he heard footsteps running down the stairs.

Turning towards the push door, he smiled when it was Kagome. Her hair was in wavy curls that he liked. They framed her face well. By meerly looking at her, he knew she was nervous. Even though he had no clue what a high school graduation was, he imagined it as something big. "Morning!" he said with a cheerful grin. "You look nice." He pointed to her denim skirt that went to the middle of her thighs, and a red shirt that he also liked.

Kagome stretched her arms, and smiled at her brother. "Thanks," she said under her breath, as she made her way towards the fridge. She put her hand on the door, and slid it open. "What do you wanna eat?" she asked, as she took out two eggs for Kaede. She took two more out when Souta wanted the same.

"None for mom."

She raised an eyebrow at the command, and stood strait. "Why?" she squeaked. "Is she not home?" she almost choked out. She tried to squeeze time to find her. 'Let's see: Mom's gone, Kaede's upstairs, and Souta's here! That's not all bad.' Her eyes softened, and she closed the fridge. "Is she getting home anytime soon?" she asked in a shaky tone. She set the eggs down on the counter, and brung out a pan.

"Nope."

She dropped the metal on the floor at the reply. She bent down to pick it up, to clash into two brown eyes. They were full of confusion and were looking for answers. "What is it?" she whispered, as a finger was held in the air.

Souta glared at his older sister. Getting down on his knees on the kitchen floor to corner her wasn't very smart, but it had worked in the situation she was in. He reached into his back pocket, and pulled out a rectangle. He held it in front of his sister, and nodded when she gasped and tried to steal it from him. He couldn't help but frown. "Don't let Mom find it," he said in a cold tone. "You're lucky that she's in jail with Shippo's mother, or else she would have found it by now."

As the story went, his own mother was with InuYasha's, thanks to perverted police officers and the woman's outbursts saying that she could take all of them on. So, it was up to him to have the atmosphere light. He knew that today would be a special one, and he wanted Kagome to recongnize this as well.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**InuYasha and Sango--**

"Get up!" Sango hollered with a glare. Her many attempts had gone by as nothing for her dreary friend. She had her hands around her mouth to make her voice echo in the darkened room. She exhaled, and prepared for the biggest shout of her eighteen years of living. "Get up, InuYasha! Guess what today is?!" she shouted/asked with a smile. She waited. When she saw the body under the covers stretch out, she gave heself a pat on the back. He was waking up. 'Or maybe not,' she said to herself, as she rolled her eyes when the form froze.

"The day you talk to Miroku and leave me alone?" a tired voice retorted. After the whole Kagome thing, all InuYasha wanted to do was sleep and hope it was all a dream; he didn't think Kagome would take it that easy, yet alone Sango. Speaking of her, maybe if he kept quiet, she'd go away...

Kagome was another story. It didn't seem to him that she was going to pop out an "I'm sorry" anytime soon. That was what he was waiting for by the way. No way was he going to apologize to her after all the crap she had to say about him. Why was she acting like this? The hanyou wanted to know this answer the most. He didn't know if he'd done anything wrong.. but he was pretty sure he had, and was now positive that Kagome was mad at him; he was a good fourteen hours late on that.

Under the blanket, he pinched the top of his nose in confusion. He didn't do anything, at least he hoped, and didn't know how to get himself on Kagome's good side again. He could always try strait talking to her, but he knew he wouldn't last a minute with his damn rosery. He could try sending someone else to talk to her... yeah, that was it! But, was he willing to risk a friend _dying_?

He gulped at the thought. Another aspect occurred to him: leaving her alone. Letting her walk around and glare at every person to step in front of her was the best solution, but it wasn't the most wise. For he loved her, and didn't want himself to cause her such agony. Yet alone, he didn't want to risk his life himself. He knew that a random person he didn't know would have thought he was overreacting, but he wasn't when it came to Kagome.

He groaned, and blinked in an attempt to wake from this nightmare. He never knew that graduating was such a bad thing..

Sango could feel his orbs glaring at her threw his pillow. She tried calling out his name several times, but got no reply to any of them. She tried poking him in the ribs, but he didn't budge. She even socked him in the arm, which she was sure would leave a mark, and he didn't even seem to notice. 'What the?' she said to herself, as she crossed her arms. She was getting angry. So, she did the civilized thing. She turned around, lifted the bottom of her shirt like a regular lady would, and sat on his back. She put one leg on top of the other and checked her nails with help from the little sunlight coming threw the window. After hearing his spine crack and a "What the mother fucking hell are you doing?," she rolled her eyes and sharply inhaled. "You should be happy to have me around since Miroku's mad at you and Kagome thinks you're a jerk." She expected to get a major threat, and she prepared herself for one. She set a hand on her chin and waited. Her nails were horrible. She had to get them done right after graduation. She wasn't even going to stick around to find Miroku. She had to make herself presentable and stunning!

When she felt him cringe in his own misery, she laid down across him so they both together made a lowercase t. "...What are we gonna do, InuYasha?" she asked, as she felt the first tear of the day coming. "I'm scared." She stared at the ceiling. "What are we gonna do about Miroku and Kagome? It's not like we can act like we're happy they're gone."

InuYasha's eyes snapped open. Sango was right, he realized, and they had to do something. He knew that Sango had to gather her pride and say sorry to Miroku. But him? He didn't know what he had done to make Kagome so upset.. but he had a pretty good idea of who had. 'Damn,' he said to himself. He cursed himself even more when he realized that he spent too much time around women. Sango was in one of her moods, and wasn't going to leave him alone until she got what she wanted. It was time to give in. He smelt the tears the minute Sango had entered his room, making his youkai senses go haywire. Any other demon would have chose to ignore her from the start, but he had the position of the male bestfriend. It was his job**—** his duty, and he had to do it.. even at the an outrageous time of 6.32am when she had arrived. Ignoring her had worked up till now, and right then, he had to get up.

He lifted his blanket, and peeked at Sango's trembling form on top of him. She didn't look so good, and he felt like it was his fault as well. His eyes started to flicker, and he was sure that he was on the urge of tears. Why had his life been turned to upside down? He desperately wanted an answer, since Kagome was worth it. No matter how much he dearly wanted to shout, "Stop being such an idiot!," he knew it'd only give her the impression that he was annoyed with her, which he was, which meant that he had to find another way.

Sometimes he felt like he was in some sort of chick flick. You know, when the two girls fight, and the guy friend is responsible for seeing both of them secretly after getting threats from both to stay away from eachother. Even though the thought had absolutly _nothing _to do with anything... he missed the other girl.

"Stop it," he managed to say. His ears twitched when he felt Sango's weight and warmth lift off of him. Taking this as his chance before she would clash on him again, he sat up. He chose his words carefully, and did his best to rid of anything foul and cruel. "Sango, I can't feel sorry for you, because I feel too sorry for myself." He looked at her threw the corner of his eye. Soothing words weren't his thing. She looked confused, just _great_.

He set a claw on her cheek, smiled, and wiped the tears away like he'd normally do with Kagome. Now that he thought of it, he couldn't remember the last time it'd been just him and Sango. Now that he really thought of it, he and Sango almost never spent time alone... and that meant one thing. He looked down, and cursed himself for being so naïve. He slowly opened his mouth, and formed words. "Promise we'll go shopping tomorrow, just the two of us."

Sango gasped and stared at him with confusion. "Huh?" she echoed, as she poked him in the arm. The fake InuYasha didn't inflate and fall on the bed. Was this the real thing? She couldn't remember the last time it had been just the two of them either, but this**—** this was plain wrong. InuYasha Tashio wasn't supposed to suggest things to do, was he? It was usually her who would suggest, and then fall for it when he would say he had to use the bathroom. She looked down, gulped, and slowly lifted her head so she was staring at him. Her eyes lightened at the way he was looking at her. Was he finally ready to enter her world of shopping, boys, and makeup? She jumped and wrapped her arms around InuYasha's tired body when she comprehended that he was serious. She squeezed him tight, and giggled when she heard his back crack again. "Thanks so much! I can't wait!"

InuYasha, by that time, was blue faced. "San-"

"Oh, I can't wait!" She squeezed him tighter. "We're going to have so much fun!" she said with a squeal. "Get your credit card boyfriend, we're gonna be gone all day!" Her eyes grew at her words, and instantly remembered that he was Kagome's pet, and not her's. She glanced at the rosery around his neck. 'So this is InuYasha's rosery up close?' She realized that she was putting great pressure on him, and that was Kagome's job. Tonight, the seniors would party in style. But, she would have to wait till later to spend time with him, since Kagome was leaving tomorrow and all. It was the least she could do. "...no. It's okay."

It took InuYasha quite awhile to take in her three words. His first aspect was the check her for drugs. Sango**—** rejecting shopping?! He smirked and shook his head. "It's okay. I'll even buy you something."

Even if she could never resist the offer, she still did; it wasn't for her, it was for Kagome, her bestfriend. She shook her head at him, and held out a finger like she was a school teacher. "InuYasha, you know just as much as I do about who and what's leaving tomorrow."

InuYasha grinned. "And?" He motioned for her to continue.

Sango gasped. She didn't believe her ears, yet alone her eyes. How could InuYasha be so calm about all this? "And?" she echoed. "Don't you give a damn that Kagome's leaving tomorrow? Don't you care that you won't see your girlfriend for god knows how long?" she asked in a whisper. When she got laughter from her friend, she socked him in the chest. "What's the matter with you, InuYasha Tashio? Why are you so different?"

InuYasha put a claw on her shoulder, and made his way to his feet; his destination was his shower. "Not sure, Sango. All I do know, is that we're going threw hell, and I'm sick of it. So, I'm not doing anything about it. I'm not sure about you, though." With that, he swiftly walked towards his shower, and silently closed the door behind him. He fell to the floor, and buried his head in his claws.

It was easier said than done.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Dull Dummy- **

"Stay still," Miroku hissed, as he allowed for Kagome to lace her arm with his own. He was in for a beating for even considering getting so close to her, but he could use the excuse that she had asked him to stay near her. Besides, he was dizzy and he had the right to tell Kagome to stay still, taken that she was fidgeting in his grasp. Yeah, that was it. Either that, or he was delusional.

What was he saying?!

Sighing, he looked down at his feet as he walked with Kagome. As it turned out, over seventy-five percent of the students that were graduating from Shikon high... hadn't even _bothered _to get out of bed yet. With the high partying and intense drinking, it was a miracle that the students made it threw the summer; he was included, and was some what proud. He had gotten rid of his depression! Don't get him wrong, he still wanted Sango back just like the next guy... but in some ways he didn't. It felt good to open your eyes in the morning and only think about yourself. "Damn, why'd I have to go out with your ex?" he whined, as he used his free arm to shield his eyes from the blazing sun.

Kagome's head snapped up so she was looking at him square in the face. "He's drunk too, isn't he?" she said under her breath. Since she had met him at the playground twenty minutes ago she had known. It was something she had learned from her father. Still, she kept her voice low about it. Oh well, she was used to it from Kouga. "You're so helpless." She playfully socked him in the arm. Her raid of anger could wait until after she was officially a high school graduate. For now, of course she was wearing a façade.

"Owwwwww," Miroku groaned like a child that wanted a cookie before dinner. When he felt her staring at him much like Sesshomaru, he looked the opposite direction. "We just went out for awhile**—** drinking**—** more drinking**—** and strippers." He cursed himself for letting himself fall so low in his own pity. "And yes, young Kagome. The strippers were _actually _stripped." He grinned at his own pleasure.

"Interesting," was the best Kagome could think of. Her being a girl and all, of course she cared. "Wow. Looks like you two had fun," she said with another glare. "You expect me to keep this to myself, right?" She had by that time stopped walking. She swatted Miroku's arm away from her, and crossed her own across her chest. She felt guilty when he immediately fell on his knees. 'His purified half hasn't kicked in,' she realized.

Before she knew it, she was squatted in front of him and staring into his gorgeous violet eyes. She smiled and pushed him on his rear. "We're a mess, Miroku Kazzana." She put a lock of hair behind her ear. "Don't try to deny it. We're both miserable," she managed to mumble. She soon found herself on her rear as well, but this time, he was staring at her. Talk about déjà vu...

Miroku grinned and wished he had a picture of InuYasha for Kagome to gawk at. After all, he knew what tomorrow was. "You know what, Kagome Higurashi?"

Kagome's blueish-black eyes blinked in bewilderment. "What?" she asked with a smile.

Miroku didn't know how, but he managed to make it to his feet with his unsteady legs. With his unsteady hands, he pulled Kagome up so she was standing as well. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders to prevent himself from falling. He had finally lost it; he declared himself drunk. "We're going threw hell," he mumbled as he stared at the sun. "What a pretty blue..."

Kagome nodded, taking the hell statement offensively. "The sun's yellow Miroku, you're thinking of the sky," she said with a smile, as she dragged the monk back towards the balloons floating in the sky that were hung on strings. They had gotten a little off the trail. "So, gonna talk to Sango anytime soon?" she asked as she glanced at the monk. "I think she misses you."

"Fuck off," Miroku spoke without realization. "The sooner you get over that jackass of a boyfriend you're dating, the more you can start acting like me; as free as a turtle." His eyes trailed off to the worm to his right. "It's my damn life."

"Don't you mean _bird_?" Kagome questioned. "You can tell me that all you want, but you don't even believe it yourself," she simply said, as she lifted Miroku back onto her when she sensed that he was slipping. She noticed that he was trying to pick a worm off the ground. "Why don't you just talk to her? For me?"

Miroku didn't seem at all fazed to what she had just said. "No!" he shouted, as he pouted like a child when they passed the pretty worm. "You're just like my Mom, you know that?" he said with crossed arms. "Oh well, least mine's not in jail for my graduation."

A light blush crossed Kagome's face. 'Wonder how InuYasha's dealing with the fact that his mother won't be able to watch him graduate.." She soon started to doubt the idea. InuYasha was the type that never wanted others to know what he was feeling. Some of these emotions didn't apply to her, but there was more to him than meets the eye. To her perspective, InuYasha Tashio was a no good, dirty rotten, heart stealing, weirdo. She sighed for thinking these thoughts, but they were true, espically about the heart stealing part. "Hang on just a little longer. We're almost there."

Miroku nodded and rested his chin on her right shoulder. He looked at her with some what gratitude. 'Without her I don't know where I'd be.' Yes, he had taken the oppourtunity to purify himself while being close to someone who also had holy powers deep within her. Oh well, it was fun while it lasted. "You must be really strong, since you're carrying me," he said with a smile. When he got a nod as a reply, he huffed at how hard it was to start a conversation with women. "You do know where my hands are?"

"Sango's too important for you to risk your life by groping me." She didn't mind. His hands were hanging in front of her. They were right where she wanted them.

"You think we can _not _talk about InuYasha and Sango for a little bit?" When Kagome turned his way and nodded, he wanted to get drunk again. 'I wonder if I can find Kouga?'

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Ayame?" Kouga asked, as he looked at her threw the corner of his eye. Never had he been in a car with Ayame without her talking about something. Whether it was gossip, how much she wanted to go shopping, or how much of a good person she thought he was turning out to be, he still found it inside him to listen. "You okay?"

"Fine."

He hoped that he'd get a longer answer, giving him the right to talk some more. Something was bothering her, and he knew it wasn't his fault. "Is there something you have to tell me?" he asked with a smile. 'Why's it taking the park so damn long to show up?!' he said to himself, as he pressed on the gas pedal harder. Being late to his graduation was something he was expected of, but he wanted to prove all his friends wrong. "Hey Ayame?" he said while keeping his eyes on the road. "...Do you think I'm stupid?" His mood started to lift when he felt Ayame's eyes land on him. 'Ha! She can't resist me forev-'

"Very."

He couldn't believe his ears. "Ayame?" he asked with a sigh. "What'd I do now?" he said in a whisper. He dearly thought he had done something wrong, and he wanted to know what the hell it was before he was forced to hurt someone; InuYasha was always his first choice, but for some reason, he didn't have it in him to pound the hanyou. Why? 'Because there's something different about his scent.' Oh well, it didn't concern him. Ayame was his top priority right now. After all, he had to get around to asking Sango and Kagome to talk to her in the meantime.

He smiled at the thought of being together with his friends one last time. Monday morning at 1.15am, they would all officially be going their separate ways. But, until then, he was going to do.. something? Yes, something! Until it was time for Kagome to step onto that plane of hers and leave, it was kid time yessire. He knew it was going to be hard to get InuYasha and Miroku to take his side with their girlfriends and all, but Ayame was actually more like his sidekick more than a girlfriend. The only difference was that they lived together, and her mother dispised him; it may not be a fairy tale with white roses and a knight in shining armor, but at least _his _fairy tale had hot women and beer! "It can't get any better than that."

Ayame's head whipped her boyfriend's direction when she felt the silence awaken once again. 'Can't he get it threw his thick skull that I don't feel like talking?!' She squeezed her claw, and gasped when her knuckles started to turn white. 'Am I really that mad at him?' she said to herself, as she looked at Kouga's right pool of water. Smiling, she leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll just have to ask Kagome about it," she whispered into his ear, as she socked him in the arm. 'My neck hurts like crazy.'

For the first time that day, Kouga looked her strait in the face. "What the hell was that for?!" he shouted over the radio Ayame had turned on when they had gotten on the freeway. "I didn't do anything!" He felt like crossing his arms and blocking the gorgeous demon out of his mind, but he had to remember that she knew Miroku, a monk.. who just so happens to know how to purify frogs and InuYasha... BAD combination.

"Kouga, I know it's hard for you to understand, but I just don't feel like talking to anyone right now! Espically not you, unless you decide to generate breats and wider hips!" the female wolf demon yelled. "And while you're at it, come down to earth about eleven inches, and shrink those muscles!" She buried her face in her claws, and started to wonder what it was she loved about Kouga Wolf. "Look, just drop it and leave me alone," she managed to mumble out, as her left claw reached out to the volume button. She pressed it until it could reach no more. She and Kouga were demons, and their hearing was above the average human.. which meant that both of them were thinking right then that a typical song was the scratching of a cat's nails on a mirror. 'As long as he doesn't talk to me.'

Kouga's eyes widened at his so called _life long partner's_ attitude. For a second, he actually thought he was attempting to have to conversation with InuYasha. Not getting reactions or even responces was expected almost every time they would counter each other. 'Wow,' he said to himself, 'never knew how much time I spent with the mutt.'

He suddenly felt this good feeling in the pit of his stomach. The mutt**—** InuYasha**—** was his friend. So what if he was his arch nemeses and his friend? They were still friends, and he was pretty sure that InuYasha knew this too, since he had started warming himself up to him like he would do with Miroku. 'Besides,' he thought, 'life's always interesting when you find out all the things him and Kagome fight-'

"Kouga! Look out!"

He quickly shook his head, and glared at the woman. "There's nothing in front of me!" he shouted over the loud music. If Ayame could do it, so could he. He grinned when she only turned away from him as a responce. "Hope you're happy; we're here!"

Ayame squealed and hopped out of the car. "Let's see: I have to find my mother, my family, and Kagome all in.." She checked her watch. "Oh my gosh! Twelve minutes!" She gasped and had to remember to blame Kouga for ruining her graduation by driving like an old lady once she was officially out of high school. Speaking of Kouga, she had completely forgotten about him.

"Later," she said without acknowledgement. She quickly waved to him without looking, and took off running when she caught a glimpse of Kagome dragging Miroku on the trail. "Argh! Would you stop being so slow! Getta move on!"

Kouga rolled his eyes. 'Whatever you say your majesty.'

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Useful Advice-**

A drop of sweat rolled down her face as she silently looked over at the demon driving the expensive car. 'Damn, why'd InuYasha have to fall asleep at a time like this?!' she said to herself, as she had to remember to beat the half demon to a pulp when he would wake up from the backseat. 'And why'd he make me sit up here anyway?!' She knew she didn't fit in with all these demons, and she was almost sure they all knew about her coming from generations of demon slayers. "Thank you for the ride," she said while looking at her hands that were rested nicely in her lap.

Sesshomaru managed to peek her way while driving. Even without intentionally looking at her face, he could smell the salt, the sweat, coming from it. He reached over, and turned the air conditioning vent on her side so it was hitting her face and not her shivering left arm. "Not a problem," he said in a semi nice tone, as he returned his claw to himself. 'Gods, how much hairspray and perfume can this girl possibly put on?' he thought, as he rolled his eyes; it was obvious to him that Sango was trying her best to impress someone... and it wasn't just because he could smell it in her scent.

Love.

He grinned and gave his attention back to the road. "Why not forget about what InuYasha's been telling you and just talk to Miroku instead of choking us good civilians to death?" When he got a glare as an answer, he decided that he was going to continue anyway. "If it makes you feel better, it smells... _nice_."

Sango checked the mirror of the car. She didn't consider herself dressed up. All she was wearing was a black silk skirt with a matching silk button-down top, her vans, and a white tank top under. She was currently pressing down on her bottom lip, tasting the flavor of strawberries mixed with blood. She had on pink eyeshadow, light eyeliner, and enough blush to catch Miroku's attention. She had her entire head curled nicely thanks to sitting with curlers in her hair since 4.14am to 5.45am. With a plain silver necklace and matching hoop earrings, she considered herself... fine. "Too much?" she asked, as she quickly dug into the pocket of her light sweater for her lipgloss.

"Gods no," Sesshomaru immediately replied. He eyed Shippo threw the rear view mirror.

"Um, he's right!" the kitsune said with a grin, as his small hands dug into InuYasha's gray hair. He eyed his brother back. 'Why'd this have to happen today?!' he said to himself, as he grabbed the camera from the black bag on the floor. Taking a quick photo, he grinned again. 'I call this one _'InuYasha thinking about Kagome in his sleep'_.' He mentally thanked Sesshomaru for letting him catch all the action that was going to go down at his brother's graduation. Like Souta, he didn't know what a graduation was either, but hey, he'd figure it out. "Miroku will really think you look nice."

"You think so Sesshomaru?" Sango asked with a smile. "I'd ask InuYasha, but he'll just yell at me to let him sleep," she said with a huff. "He's so immature sometimes." She crossed her arms and looked out the window. It was such a beautiful day to graduate! 'I'm officially a high school graduate once I take that piece of white paper.. how exciting!'

"Don't get off subject," Sesshomaru said with a wink. "Just talk to him; corner him and do everything to get him to keep his ass still." He smiled when he got a giggle out of the girl. He never knew how much teenagers fell in love these days..

It wasn't long before his thoughts were stopped by Sango's squealing; they were there. By the time he found a parking space, took his car key out of the ignition, and stuck his head out the window to get a breath of fresh oxygen, Sango was already outside hopping like a bunny. 'Dammit,' he said to himself, as he looked back at the lifeless InuYasha. 'Why'd it have to be _tonight_?!' Shaking his head, he popped open the lock to his door, got out, and went to the backseat. He opened the door, and placed Shippo on his shoulder. "Stay close, okay?" he said, as he ruffled the kit's hair. "Your mother will kill me if I lost you in a place this big." Besides, he wasn't in the mood for running away from Tokyo at this rate.

Shippo smiled and nodded, pointed to the sleeping form in the car, and snapped another photo. 'I can call this one _'InuYasha, still asleep and dreaming about Kagome'_.' He rolled his eyes when he felt Sesshomaru's muscles flex, his claw slowly formed into a fist; his brother was going to wake his other brother the easy way.

BONK!!

"Hey!"

"Sesshomaru? Should I wear the heels I brought with me or not?" Sango asked as she bit her fingernail. She smiled when InuYasha got out of the car after exclaiming a "Hey!" and rubbed the red bump on his head. "Finally, you're up!" she said with a glare. "We have to get in our robes! Let's go!" She grabbed the half demon's claw, and started dragging him threw the grass of the park. On the way, she turned her head and smiled at Sesshomaru. "Can you believe it InuYasha?"

InuYasha gave her a questionable look, before getting out of her grasp. "You're just over excited because you wanna find Miroku," he said with a grin. "You almost killed Sesshomaru and Shippo back there!" he said with a laugh. "Just find him, tell him how you feel, apologize, occasionally slap him, dance with him tonight, and don't push him away when you think he's getting too close."

Sango shook her head. "No InuYasha, the only way he'll forgive me is if he _does _touch me," she replied with a sigh. "You know, sometimes I wish I hadn't dated him so long. He knows I have to say sorry, and... so do you." She stopped walking, and eyed InuYasha square in the face. "Say sorry or I'll just have to make you. As long as you and Kagome stay together, I'll be happy."

"Bull-"

"You know, I'll even go find her for you!" Sango said with a squeal. "The sooner you two get it out of your systems that it was your fault, the sooner you two can enjoy the dance tonight," she spoke with much wisdom. "And don't you worry, she still loves you."

Even if InuYasha wanted to shout at the top of his lungs at the dillhead before him... a small smile crept on his face at her words. 'Hmph. She never bothered to say she stopped anyway,' he said to himself with a cough. 'She'd tell me, right?' Oh god. Not on his graduation would he even consider himself the caring type. He crossed his arms and glared down at Sango. "What makes you say that?"

"InuYasha!"

Turning, he met a pair of green eyes and a head full of orange hair in two low pig tails with the ends curled inwards. 'Oh great, just fucking great,' he said to himself, as he looked behind Ayame. Kouga had his arms crossed in front of his chest. What bothered him the most, was the grin plastered on the wolf demon's face. 'What the hell is that bastard staring at?'

"I see you haven't apologized to Kagome yet?" the wolf demon said with a laugh.

If it weren't for Sango moving Ayame aside and grabbing his claw, then he would have already lashed Kouga to bits; what a cruel word he was living in. It seemed to him that he never got to have any fun. "Thanks," he lightly mumbled, as he let Sango lead the way towards the green balloons hanging in the air.

'Is graduation really this bad?'

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Bri Note-** Are you all mad at me? Yes? No? I'm well aware that this isn't the graduation that some of you have been threatening me about, and I'll do my best to make it worth your while. During half of my wasted summer, my labtop has been broken and has been at this shop place for five weeks. Since I'm only a meer teenager, I'm afraid I don't have the power in me to beg my mom to take me to get it! Oh come on! My day will come! But until then, I just thought about adding a quick chapter right here. You don't have to appreciate it _at all_, even if I've been secretly typing this at my friend's house while she sleeps at night.. I needed the exercise.

Anyway, happy summer! If some of you are waiting to hear from me again, just... um.. go see a movie! I hear that Ratatouille is good! If not, then.. go to the park! I hear those places have... green grass?

I really am sorry and hope you aren't mad at me. I've been pepping my writing skills if that makes you happy. The next chapter is sorta hard for me to come clean with since it's supposed to be _intense _and **long **and dramatized and probably the greatest thing I've ever written, but as you can see, I don't really type like that! Think of every character that has ever guest stared on my story; they're all coming back for the dance! While I figure out what to do, take this in: beware of skin cancer.

As for the name change, I figured that it's time to listen to my friend Lisa and be a grown-up. It also occoured to me that I don't watch the fresh prince of bel-air anymore too :D.

Questions or comments? I'm always free.

O.o

****

**xXBRiXx**


	42. The Greatest Night, Yeah Right: part 1

**School of Love-- Chapter 42**

**The Greatest Night, Yeah Right: part 1**

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Miroku's Wisdom-**

"Congratulations you two!" Mrs Kazzana said with a smile, as she wrapped her arms around Miroku and Kagome. "I'm so sorry your mother and InuYasha's couldn't make it, but they called and said they're getting out in a few hours to pep for the dance." She nodded up at her son when she noticed that there wasn't any sign of happiness on Kagome's face.

Miroku smiled and wrapped an arm around the depressed girl's shoulders. "We're going to find Kouga and Ayame now," and when he ushered for his mother to go and do something to entertain herself, he led the way threw all the graduates in their black and green robes. "Planning on celebrating with me?" he casually asked with a raised eyebrow. "Or are you planning on confronting InuYasha anytime soon?" He could feel her eyes on him, this wasn't going all that well. "...Kagome? Everything okay? You want me to leave you alone for a little bit?"

Kagome's big eyes looked up at him. She had to admit that he was fairly tall for his age, let alone InuYasha himself. She didn't even want to think about how tall Sesshomaru was. "No." She shook her head to prove her point. Letting a small smile grace her face, she laced her arm with Miroku's the same way she had previously done in the park. "I'm sorry Miroku, it's just that there's so much going on," she quietly said with much fatigue being noticed in her voice. "But I have to say thank you for sticking near me."

Miroku grinned. "Being with you does make me rather famished, and I think a _kiss _will rid of that," he said with a chuckle. 'Wait for her to slap you, call you a pervert and storm off to find InuYa-' He gasped when he felt two soft lips grace their presence on his cheek. He was glad that his diploma was in Kagome's grasp, or he would have dropped it right then. The fingers of his right hand reached over and tickled the place where she had kissed him the second she pulled away. "W-Wow."

"You said you wanted a kiss."

"But I didn't think you'd actually risk getting that close to my face!" he said in amazment. 'Wait till I tell InuYasha and Kouga!' He grinned like a child and led the way threw the crowd. "You just love taking risks," he said with a smile, "Just goes to show how lonely you get in such a short amount of time."

Kagome nodded. "I guess so," she said in a whisper, as she looked at her left hand. There in it, was Miroku's diploma. Since he didn't want to let his mother hold it and photoshop it to every living relative of his, he had trusted her to hold it until he wanted it back. Her's was with Kaede and Souta, who were off somewhere chatting with Sesshomaru and Shippo. 'Is this silly piece of paper really worth it?' She knew all along that she was going to be the first of the Higurashi kids to complete all four years of high school without dropping out or missing more than five days, but this just didn't seem right. She couldn't help but feel that there should be fireworks, and it wasn't because some were going off right now, it was that.. emotional fireworks were what she was looking forward to.

"That one's pretty," Miroku said with a pointed finger. "Girls like _pretty _things, right?"

"Sure," Kagome answered in a modest way. Her eyes gave their attention to the blue firework Miroku was talking about. In just seconds, at least ten different shades of blue faded to ashes and prepared to either blend into the air or hit the ground. 'There's gotta be more to it than that.'

She knew she was digging into simple things a little too much, but it didn't seem like her life was going to get interesting, so she figured she might as well get some knowledge into her. By this time they had stopped, and were standing on top of a huge hill in the field half of the park where the graduation had been held, and were currently looking down at all the humans and demons, but as hard as she tried, couldn't find a certain half demon.

She didn't have to mention half demons being at her graduation, since InuYasha was the first hanyou to ever attend Shikon Acadamy. She found that fascinating, since he even got an award for it. Now she knew why he was adored by all so much. 'I though it was just his cute looks!'

"Sorry Kagome, I can't find him either."

"Thanks anyway."

They stayed that way for awhile. All they did was stare out into the horizon, and wish the day would never end. "Kagome, I know it's hard, but take it from someone that's been separated from his girlfriend before," Miroku spoke, breaking the much appreciated silence. "Just give it time, and everything will be fine." He peeked at Kagome, and was satisfied when she looked his way, letting him know that she was actually listening. It took him some time to get over the fact that he was talking to Kagome and not InuYasha about this. "I'm sorry that all this is going on at such a bad time, but you've got to get over it." He hoped that he wasn't sounding too harsh. He was talking to a _girl _after all. "If things aren't going well between you two, my best advice is to get threw to him the hard way," he said with a smile. His hand reached to his left, and twirled his fingers around the necklace that she was wearing. "If you know what I mean."

Kagome giggled and nodded. "I get it," she said as she swatted Miroku off of her. Sitting InuYasha was always an "option", but she didn't think that sending him crashing was the best choice at a time like this. 'Oh well,' she said to herself, as a black head that was running towards her caught her eye.

"Kagome! Mom and Mrs Tashio just got out!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"You can do it InuYasha," Sango encouraged with a smile. "The sooner you talk to Kagome and admit that you were wrong, the better you'll be making Kagome feel about all this." She grabbed his hand as they walked back towards Sesshomaru and Shippo. Sesshomaru was on the phone for some reason.

"No way am I talking to her after what she had to say," InuYasha defensively said threw black sunglasses. "I don't have anything to say to her." He was telling the truth. He had absolutely nothing to say to Kagome at all. All he could even think about talking to her about was what Kikyo said while they were stuck in the elevator. And just by asking that question alone, he'd be bound to the ground. He sighed and looked out in front of him.

Sango shook her head in disappointment. "Please InuYasha, swallow your macho pride and say something to her that doesn't have anything foul in it!" she said with a pointed finger. She looked down and lightly smiled. "...I've been thinking about doing just that. I have to get over the fact that Miroku's a pervert. I still accept him and love him just the same." She set a hand on her cheek. "It feels like he's real close."

InuYasha looked over at her. She blushed at him, and he quickly turned away. Sure he could smell a small trace of Miroku's scent, but that was it. Tonight was the night... "You still mad at him for seeing you half naked?" he asked, returning the smile. "It was gonna happen sometime, just not when you wanted it." He dodged her fist and laughed. He laughed even more when Sango's cheeks turned pink. "You should stop trying to get me to talk to Kagome and do some apologizing to make up for it. Besides, you don't know what'll happen." His claw untangled Sango's, and his arm made it around her shoulders. "The sooner you get over the fact that your boyfriend knows what you look like, the sooner you can get to beating him to a pulp. Sounds good, doesn't it?"

Sango nodded into his shoulder. "But don't you think I'm a little hard on him sometimes?"

"All the time," InuYasha corrected. "Sango, he's the type of guy that cries when I trap spiders with plates and cups. You have no idea how many I had to throw out my window when we were kids."

She lightly laughed. "InuYasha, you're making him appear to me as a big baby. I've been dating him for seven years, and I've never seen him crawl away in fear because there was a itzy bitzy spider on the wall. You're overreacting," she said between laughs. 'How pathetic.' Her eyes traced threw InuYasha's sunglasses for any signs that showed he was only kidding. When she found none, she socked him in the arm. "Why'd you have to go and tell me that?!" she shouted. She socked him in the arm over and over until even her mighty fist had to take a break. "You're such a kid, you know that? I'm not sure how Kagome always knows how to put up with you."

"That's because she can make him fall with Dad's rosery!" Shippo shouted from Sesshomaru's shoulder about ten feet away. "Come on Sesshomaru, we might as well go help him since Sango's fist will probably end up killing him before he can get the chance to say sorry to Kagome for whatever he did." He huffed after, and accepted the pat on the head from his brother. "Who was on the phone?"

"As it seems, your mother just got out of jail," Sesshomaru replied with a grin. "Which means I've got just enough time to get him ready."

Shippo nodded in an understanding way. "Make him look real nice so Kagome will take him back," he whispered as InuYasha walked towards him. He was rubbing his right arm badly. "InuYasha, we have to go get Mom from jail. Are you coming with us?" he asked in a cheerful way, as he quickly snapped another picture of his brother. 'I call this one _'InuYasha in pain'_,' he thought as he noticed that InuYasha's hair had gotten slightly darker. He knew by heart that his brother's natural hair color was a silverish white, previously it was gray, and was now taking on a shade that he didn't know existed in his coloring box.

InuYasha smiled. "Sure, let's get outta here," he said while looking to his left. He snarled at the group of what looked like mothers that were staring at him. Looking back at his older brother, he was happy when his claw was formed in a fist. At least he knew that he was looking out for him. "_Now_."

"InuYasha!"

He cringed. He was almost there, well not really, but he was in the process of leaving to rescue his mother. He knew he never had to worry about someone trying to do something to her in jail, since he knew for a fact that his mother had a hard backbone, and didn't let anyone push her around. It felt good to know that her attitude was still in the family. "Dammit," he said under his breath, as he saw yet again, the red head demon. "What is it Ayame?" It seemed to him that she found him either informational or irresistible. Either way, she was friends with Kagome, and the girlfriend of Kouga... it was expected of him to listen.

Ayame took time to catch her breath and smiled at him. "I thought it'd be wise to look for you since I can't find Kagome, but now I can see that it was a mistake," she said with shrugged shoulders. She could feel Kouga chasing after her threw the ground below her, which meant it was only going to be a quick visit. "Did she just leave?" she asked with hope. "Where? Which direction?" She only saw her friend once that day, and it was when she had taken her diploma from their principal's grasp.

Sango again stood in front of the hanyou, and shook her head at Ayame. "Sorry, we haven't seen her all day." She managed to glance behind her and was glad that InuYasha was wearing sunglasses. 'Poor him,' she said to herself, as she once again grabbed his hand. "We're in a hurry getting somewhere, but call me in an hour so we can get our nails done."

Ayame hopped like a rabbit and nodded. "Can't wait! I'll even call Kagome and see if she wants to come!" With a wave, she snapped her head around to see Kouga running towards her. 'My neck!' she set a claw on the right side of her face, and let it fall down to about an inch above her collar bone. This spot hurt like crazy and was starting to turn a color between bloody red and burgundy.

'Damn him for marking me.'

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Three Months- Worth It?**

"Why isn't their more to this?" Kagome said with a huff, as her eyes landed on her diploma in her right hand. She hadn't opened it yet, and was still wrapped in its original green strip that would normally be seen on a birthday present. As she found it in her to hold the piece of paper that would mollify later in life, she still thought that there would be more to this than it led on. 'Argh! ...Guess I'm being stupid again,' she said to herself, as she let a smile grace her face.

It faded when her attention was given to outside. The graduation had gone by great, but it didn't look like the dance was going to go well. It was gray outside and the clouds didn't look all that promising.

Her eyes fluttered shut, and her ears perked as she listened to the sound of the wind whistling threw her open window. Nothing seemed right, but she knew one thing: she was going to talk to him. That was her goal for the day. She didn't realize why she didn't just go find him during graduation. She was considering being afraid of InuYasha, but then again, she had the power to control him like Miroku had told her. She knew this herself, but she figured that InuYasha knew that a rosery wouldn't prove anything. She sighed. Times were getting harder, but she guessed that growing up was a part of it, and also had something to do with it.

She couldn't believe that she was this serious about a boy. She hadn't even gone all the way with him, for she didn't want anything bad to happen to them if they were to end their relationship. It wasn't like she was waiting for him to pop the question, because she wasn't, it was just that... she was glad that she was friends with Kouga after they had split up. What if she and InuYasha decided not to be friends? 'He wouldn't,' she said to herself. She shook her head in an attempt to get herself to look on the brightside; she soon came to figure out that there wasn't one at all.

If she and InuYasha split up, then he would be free to any woman he chooses. She knew herself that she was the jealous type, and he knew she knew. Would he put off all women until they were a good enough distance away from each other? Would he really be willing to do that for her?

She let go of her diploma, and turned over on her bed so her face was dug into her pillow. Wrapping her arms around the soft material, she let out probably one of the longest sighs of her life. "We haven't even broken up yet," she spoke into it. "Besides... who said he even will?" she said in a whisper, as her eyes stung. "Or will I do it _first_?" She literally felt like slapping herself for this, but it wasn't like she wasn't aloud to think these sorts of things. The one thing InuYasha didn't control was her mind, and what she thought in it was her business, and occasionally the person she would tell it to.

Right now, she wished with all the power in her that InuYasha would appear on the spot and yell at her for being so foolish. She could imagine his stunning eyes staring either ahead of him or at her when she would try to apologize. They were always so tender and loving. She didn't have it in her to say sorry to a face that innocent, for she was afraid that she would ruin it. 'Come on Kagome! Stop being such an idiot.. InuYasha's not that bad,' she said to herself with a slight smile. The thought of InuYasha's smiling face made her chipper in the inside.

'I just don't get it,' she thought. 'I've only been dating him for about three months now. Why am I so serious about him?' She desperately needed an answer. InuYasha was a very complicated person who almost never understood anything you said unless it had something to do with food, or it just really interested him. Nothing was better than watching the look of confusion come upon him. "It's not like we're Miroku and Sango. They've been together for seven years. I can't compare myself to them," she mumbled against the pillow. Somewhere she could smell the faint scent of InuYasha from when he had first told her about his "transformations".

The half demon's cologne seemed to help, and she found it somewhere in her to sit up strait. With the pillow still to her face, she scrunched herself into a ball, and let the first tear fall. She hadn't realized that she was crying so bad, because when her fresh tears hit her pillow, she felt a cold feeling quickly rush over her. The tears soon started to tickle her face, and she lifted her head. Her mirror was directly across the room, and as she looked at her red eyes, red lips, and red cheeks, she felt like a total idiot. Crying over InuYasha Tashio wasn't going to help anything or anyone, action was! "Why am I still sitting here?" she asked herself with a smile.

The original plan she had come up with was to not bother going to the dance at all, but then she figured that she wanted to spend her last night with InuYasha in the same room as him. If she got near him great, but if she didn't... she'd be okay with it. Just the fact that she'd get to see him made her heart sing. The only time she'd seen him that day was when he had taken his diploma from the principal of Shikon. It wasn't much, but at least it was something.

She soon started to picture the dance without her going. She didn't want to because of InuYasha, but she also wanted to go for the fun of it. You only get to go to your graduation dance once, and if she chose not to go, she'd be missing out on someone spiking the punch.

Slowly as to not trip over anything and ruin her happy hour, she made her way towards her mirror. She wanted to get a better look at herself. She smiled whenever she would take a step, for her body in the mirror would grow until she was standing directly in front of it. Her left hand grabbed a strand of hair. She figured she had about an hour of pep time. She had to re-do her hair since the waves had by that time fallen, take a shower, somehow come up with a dress, think of a way to say sorry to InuYasha, get _ready _for InuYasha, and just plain out make sure she looked good for him.

Her blueish eyes gazed at her body as she slowly turned around in a circle for herself. She may not have a Kikyo Shikon form, but she could work with it. Even with her robe still on, she couldn't fill in all the blanks. She'd grown hardly anything since junior year, and was pretty much used to being able to fit into clothes she'd had for quite awhile. "Oh well, at least they're not clothes from _way _back," she said under her breath with a sigh. She realized that InuYasha was a hundred percent right: she was jealous of Kikyo Shikon, and she was positive that she always would be.

She stared at her face, her face that extremely looked like Kikyo's. "Does InuYasha know that I sorta look like his ex?" She got closer to the mirror, and the only difference between them was that she was slightly darker compared to Kikyo's pale skin. They basically had the same eyes and everything... except the same bodies. "How come I haven't noticed this before?" she asked herself, as she lifted her robe over her neck, and tossed it over onto her computer chair. She wrapped her arms around the bottom of her red t-shirt, and peeled it off her body so she was staring at her shirtless self and her yellow bra with pink polka dots.

"Guess I'm self conscious," she said with shrugged shoulders, as she made her way across her room again to her bathroom door. Not being like Kikyo didn't bother her at all, since she knew that there was at least one person that liked her just the way she was, and she'd rather _die_ than having him not look at her. As she wrapped her hand around the cold doorknob, she noted that it was shaking; someone was running up the stairs. Before they could see her in her undergarment, she swung the door open, and glanced at herself once more.

But, little did she know that the door to her room would swing open and hit the wall from the pressure. She watched as it wobbled for five seconds, and sighed when the top door hinge clinked like a chain, and fell to the floor. Looking up, a look of panic struck her face when it was her mother. She had something wrapped in black in her hands, and it wasn't long before InuYasha's mother showed up at the door as well with a transparent cosmetic bag with makeup she'd never seen before. They looked old and expensive. "What are those for?" She zipped her lips when her mother held her finger in the air.

"Kagome Shiin Higurashi," Mrs Higurashi said in a whisper. "Is it honestly true that you're not going to the dance, _just_ because you're fighting with InuYasha?"

Kagome gasped at her mother's tone. The only person she told that she wasn't going to go to the dance was Miroku, when they were sitting in the backseat on the ride home from Mildberry Park. She told him it was only an "option", and that she wasn't sure yet. Also, she made him promise to keep it a secret. She was surprised at how fast gossip spread. 'That jerk,' she said to herself, as her mother set the black thing on her bed. Mrs Tashio simply smiled at her, and closed the door the best she could.

Mrs Higurashi found it in her to smile as well. "Kagome, we don't really care if you're fighting with InuYasha right now; you're going," she said in her normal motherly tone. "As soon as you get out of the shower, you'll be under our care." She grabbed Mrs Tashio, and laced her arm with her's.

Kagome gulped. 'There's no way I can get out of this one.'

She was right; she wasn't able to get out of being pampered by InuYasha's mother and her own. An hour later, she was sitting in her mother's bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror as Mrs Tashio flat ironed her hair. She couldn't move much, since her's was doing her nails. They were red... just great. Her plan to make InuYasha fall for her must have gotten around too, she realized. She was only going to talk to him, not make him jump on her. He was special, and not some other regular guy she only liked threw the years. She was positive that there was a ray of sunshine ready to come out of him all the time, and this made her happy to be there to witness it. She didn't notice that a shade of crimson was forming on her cheeks. She ignored the laughing coming from the women.

"Kagome," Mrs Tashio spoke between giggles, "stop worrying. I know how InuYasha feels about you. He'll have to deal with me if he even thinks about anything rash." She set the flatiron down on the counter when she was done pressing the last piece of Kagome's hair. "You'll be fine tonight," she insured. She reached over Kagome and grabbed the cloth that was sitting in warm water. She squeezed out the fluid, and put it on the girl's face. She took it off two minutes later, and was satisfied when she noticed there wasn't a trace of a blemish on her. Giggling again, she reached for the bag on the floor to her left.

"What's so funny?" Kagome asked with a smile, as she looked at herself in the mirror. She had to admit that she liked strait hair. She couldn't wait to see the final results. She was only wearing a big white t-shirt, a bra, and panties. The more she watched what was being done to her, the more she wanted to see what her dress would look like.

Mrs Tashio shook her head. "My son just has good taste," she said with a smile, as she pulled out a golden tube that looked like lipstick. She pulled out many other things, and set the bag back on the ground. She stood behind Kagome, and tilted her head so she was facing the ceiling. She gave the tube a few shakes, and turned it so a stick came out with a brush at the end. "It's liquid eyeliner," she spoke, once she got the drift that Kagome didn't wear makeup very often. "I find that it looks much better." She closed an eye, and nodded when Kagome's eyes closed.

Kagome felt the cold feeling of the liquid eyeliner going in place, and felt a brush hit her cheeks. She guessed that it was blush, and tried to relax. Her heart was beating like crazy, and she wanted InuYasha near her. She needed to feel his chest smashed against her's in a hug. She needed to feel his warm mouth against her own...

"You can open your eyes now."

When she felt something touch her lips, she almost jumped out of the chair she was sitting in. She thought for a second that it was InuYasha, but doubted it when she smelt strawberries; it was only lipgloss. She looked up at her mother and InuYasha's as they did her makeup. Mrs Tashio was putting eyeshadow on her, and it was her mother was the one putting the lipgloss on her. '...I miss him so much,' she said to herself, as she tried to picture his beautiful face. "Can I ask you two a question?"

Both women stopped what they were doing, figured a question wouldn't hurt, and nodded. "Sure," they said at the same time, as they went back to their work.

Kagome's face turned pale behind all the makeup. She sighed and closed her eyes for better access to them. 'It's either now or never,' she thought as she imagined she was in InuYasha's strong embrace. "How long... did you wait?" She wasn't surprised when she felt both of the utensils hit either her face or the floor. She didn't want to open her eyes, for she knew exactly what kind of look would be on their faces. The 'tell me she's not serious' look. As she popped her left eye open, she tried not to smile at the looks that were on their faces.

"...I was 21," Mrs Higurashi said with a normal smile. She took the brush to the lipgloss off her daughter's face. "In fact, if I hadn't had done it with your father back then, you wouldn't be here." She twisted the brush back on its tube, and set it on the counter. She pulled the door to her pull mirror to her right, and dug threw the contents until she found a white bottle with a picture of a cream colored pill on it; her first midlife crisis.

Mrs Tashio nodded at her friend when she took out one from the bottle. She on the other hand, seemed a little apprehensive about the topic. "I had just turned 20," she said with a plain face. "InuYasha's father had turned 21 a few weeks before, and he wanted to wait to make sure my father wouldn't kill him for it if he would ever find out." She looked away when Kagome gave her a questionable look. "We did it anyway; more than once, actually. It wasn't until about seven months later when I realized that I was a month pregnant with InuYasha," she said with a smile. "_But_, what his stupid father didn't bother to tell me, was that demons with canine blood develop faster than humans." She rolled her eyes at the light laugh that came from her friend. "I thought I was overreacting when I first found out. I went to bed two weeks later, and when I woke up, I could only see my toes!" she spoke with no signs that she was kidding. "InuYasha scared me when he was born two weeks early, but he turned out healthy," she said with a small smile.

Kagome smiled. What she wanted to ask more than anything was if this would ever happen to her. 'Stop it Kagome! What are you saying?!'

"I wasn't worried at all about having his children," Mrs Tashio went on. "I didn't care that InuYasha was a hanyou. All I knew was that I loved them, all three of them." Her husband had told her about Sesshomaru long before they had even started seeing each other.

Kagome noticed that Mrs Tashio was quiet after that. As much as she wanted the story to continue, she didn't pressure the woman to speak. 'Wow,' she said to herself, 'how interesting.' She stretched her arms when they ushered for her to stand. As she stood, she didn't take her eyes off the mirror. She looked like a different person. She had on enough eyeliner so it was noticeable, but also so that it didn't stand out. Mrs Tashio had put gray eyeshadow on her so that it blended in, but again didn't stand out. With the blush and pink lipgloss, she didn't want to stand out anymore than this. She squealed and pulled them both into a hug. "Thanks so much! I can't wait!"

Both women looked at each other again. Nodding, Mrs Higurashi grabbed the pill, and Mrs Tashio grabbed the bottle of water to the left.

Mrs Higurashi grabbed her daughter's hand, and gently stroked it. "Kagome," she said while looking into her eyes. "I don't think of InuYasha as any danger at all, so don't take this offensively." She looked towards her left as she placed the pill in Kagome's hand. She took the water her friend held out to her, and also put it in Kagome's hand. "Take the pill and drink the water." She grabbed Mrs Tashio's arm, and stood back about two feet.

Kagome stared down at the pill. "You two think I'll need this?" she almost choked out.

Mrs Tashio grinned. "Sweetie, deep down, we wish that _all _girls going to this dance take that pill in your hand."

Kagome nodded. She lifted the small pill, and placed it in her mouth. 'Might as well get this over with,' she said to herself, as she took the cap off the water bottle. She was shocked that in five seconds, it was all over. She took her mouth away from the bottle, and rolled her eyes when both of them were smiling at her. "Can I put my dress on now?" she asked with a pout. When she got two nods, she set the bottle on the counter, and watched as they ran out of the bathroom, threw the room, out the door, and disappeared down the hall to her room.

She took this as her chance. She quickly closed the door and leaned against it. She brought her hand to her mouth, and spit the pill out. It was wrinkled and soggy, and she knew better than to throw it in the trashcan. So she trotted to the toilet so she wouldn't ruin her toes, and lifted the lid. 'This isn't worth it,' she said to herself, as she dropped it. As soon as she dropped it, she felt her vision turn black and white. She gasped when it hit the water, and she stared at the floating pill. She slammed the lid and flushed the toilet.

"Kagome, you alright in there?" she heard her mother call from the door.

Kagome almost jumped to the door. 'Act like nothing happened,' she thought, as she looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't look guilty, but mothers almost always knew when their children did something wrong or sneaky. She was just now noticing that her hair was parted so it covered her left eye. She liked it. She looked at her feet before opening the door. Her eyes fell out of their sockets at what was in her mother's hands. "You expect me to wear _that_?!"

Mrs Higurashi giggled. "Surprise!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**The "Dating" Experience- 4.58pm**

Kagome managed to look at Miroku occasionally as they silently drove to the place she didn't want to go to anymore. She never knew how awkward it was to be with him. She expected InuYasha in the car when she opened her front door at exactly 4.54pm. Now that they were on their way to the dance, she didn't want to have anything to do with it anymore. Her mind was constantly telling herself to toughen up, be a man and talk to InuYasha, but the threats weren't helping much. She put a hand on her cheek when she felt the tears coming again. Shaking her head, she gave a small smile to the beautiful orange sky. "M-Miroku.. I don't think I can do this," she choked. "What if he's already got another girlfriend?"

Miroku said nothing. He chose to ignore that he was currently wearing a tuxedo that made him look like a penguin. He also chose to ignore that Kagome was sitting next to him and not Sango. He sighed and tried to keep a strait face. "Kagome... he wouldn't," the monk simply said with shrugged shoulders. "He just... wouldn't. He loves you too much for that bullshit. Besides, if he wanted to break up with you, he'd date someone younger. They're more vulnerable and don't disagree with what he says like women our age do."

His stunning face looked at the sun threw sunglasses as he continued on his way. He thanked the heavens when Kagome managed to keep herself entertained by looking out the window of the passenger's seat. It seemed to him that Shikon was taking forever to appear at the corner of Shikon Avenue. "Hey Kagome?"

"Yes?"

Miroku nodded. "Who's... more aggressive between you and InuYasha?" he casually asked with a smile. "Is it wrong for the woman to be more aggressive? Does Sango think of me as nothing but a pet, much like you think of InuYasha?"

Kagome giggled. 'I've never thought of it like that,' she said to herself, as she looked at Miroku right in the face. He wasn't blushing much, but you could tell that it was there. "I don't like to think of myself as aggressive, but I do get that way when there's another woman in the way," she said in a whisper. "Inuyasha's mainly the one that decides what we do and when we do it. And if he doesn't get his way, he always finds a way to make things go his way."

Miroku nodded. "I guess that's true," he said with a sigh. The rest of the drive to him, seemed like he was running from a man in a mask in a horror movie. He could see Shikon perfectly, but it seemed that it was taking forever to grow at every foot he drove. "You look nice," he said with a smile, hoping to get Kagome to take off the black trench coat that was covering her attire. "Feel like displaying to me personally what you're hiding under that?" he asked, as his hand pulled on Kagome's left sleeve.

She had to admit that she was sweating, but was told by her mother not take it off until she was at Shikon. She knew it wasn't a required command, but she was up for anything. She had never felt this way in her life. She wanted him back, and she was sure that he still had feelings for her from Miroku's helpful advice. 'Hope sweating like a pig helps,' she thought with a shaky look on her face, as her worst nightmare came true.

They stopped on the side of the curb; they were there.

"Hey, you sick or something?" Miroku asked with a look of worry on his feautures. "...You wanna just forget this?" As he asked this, his eyes looked to the full parking lot in search of InuYasha's car. He gasped when he found it. 'So he came.. he must be here with Sango,' he said to himself with little confidence. 'Just great; perfect!'

"Fine," Kagome replied with a sigh. "I'm just insecure I guess," she mumbled, as her hands balled themselves into two small fists. 'This is it; this is what you've been waiting for! InuYasha will be mine!' She gasped and felt her heart stop. She shook her head and smiled. 'Phew Kagome, don't ever let that happen again! You're starting to act like-'

"Kikyo," Miroku hissed, as he pulled his car key out of the ignition. She was getting out of a black sports car and wasn't wearing something that he, with his strange but darling mind, would ever consider calling appealing. But, he did let his eyes wander to her short black dress that was only a meer two inches below her rear end. He couldn't see that far away, but he did detect a red thong. "Red? ...She wouldn't?!" he shouted, as he slammed his hands on his door. He pulled them back, and slammed them again hoping that the door would open. 'Oh yeah,' he thought, as he pulled on the handle that was held together with gum. His door swung open, and so did he.

Kagome watched as the monk slammed the door. She quickly unbuttoned the trench coat, and took one last look at herself in the mirror. Just as she did, she noticed that the sky's color changed from its beautiful orange, to an ugly gray again. She slightly shivered and opened her door. She jumped out and closed the door behind her. Miroku was leaning against the backseat door on her side with his arms crossed. "What's the matter?"

Miroku temporarily ignored her and watched every step Kikyo took. He knew very well that the person that hopped out of the drivers seat of the car and chased after her was Naraku, and it wasn't long until a man with light brown hair climbed out and ran like a duck after them; Hojo. "Kagome," he turned to his left to look into her eyes and warn her of the dangers of entering the dance, and gasped at what he saw. "You wouldn't!" he yelled with a pointed finger. "You're just as bad as Kikyo!"

Kagome gasped and looked down at herself with a confused look on her face. "I am not!" she whined. It wasn't like she first wanted to wear the dress.. but after giving it a good look upside down... it looked great! "Let's just go."

Miroku nodded and reached for her arm. He wound it with his own, and looked ahead of him. "Think of this as the greatest day of your life Kagome," he said with a grin. "This is the last time we have to show our faces around here till our kids get some sense!" He hopped with glee.

Kagome's eyebrow raised. "I thought you liked art?"

Miroku's eyes watched as Kikyo's long, curled hair bounced at every step she took. She looked like a giant with the pumps she was wearing. All in all, it was worth to look at her body occasionally. He suddenly came to find that she wasn't even fully clothed even though she was wearing a stripper's dress. There was a huge hole in her back that was showing off beautiful pale skin. He looked down, and watched as a drop of drool fell to the ground. "Dammit," he mumbled.

Kagome looked up at him. Now, it was Miroku that didn't look so well. She knew why, for he thought that Kikyo looked amazing. She, on the other hand, was thinking if it was best to go with strait hair. She loved it, taken that her hair had grown plenty since her "potion" issue, and was two inches below her shoulders. But, she didn't have a clue about what kind of hair InuYasha liked... "M-Miroku? You ready?"

"Can I have a kiss first?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Sango's Questionable Status- 4.58pm**

'Where is he?' she said to herself, as she paced back and forth on the second floor of Shikon. The dance was in the gym in the first floor, but she figured she might as well know if Miroku took Kagome to the dance or not. She prayed with all her might that Kagome would be with him. She could use some advice, and she needed her bestfriend to do a little eavesdropping on him so that she knew where his soft spot for her was.

She didn't move when she heard echoing footsteps. She could tell they were coming towards her, and knew they weren't Miroku's by a longshot. She sighed; she knew him all too well. Still, she smiled and turned the direction to where the footsteps were coming from. She was happy to see that her friend had a cup of punch in their hand. "You know," she said with a giggle, "you don't look too bad transformed." She smiled when she got a blush as a reply. "Don't worry, secret's safe with me," she crossed her fingers to prove her point. She had asked Sesshomaru about why InuYasha's hair was turning darker earlier throughout the day, and right now she was guessing that he still had the big red bump on his head that she gave him for being so stubborn. She realized that she should have asked Shippo about it, since she knew the kitsune very well.

"Here," InuYasha said with a smile, as he held out the cup of punch. Running errands for his depressed friend was really worth fighting for. The second his foot came in contact with the ground of the gym, it was all over. He was baffled that almost every girl in the place stopped and looked at him. First he felt like giving them the finger, or even better, an insult, but he came to assume that they were staring at him because of his looks. He felt better about it when he could hear the short chatter of them asking who the hell he was, and he figured he'd be safe. "When are you gonna make your move?"

Sango looked down and shook her head. "I don't even know if he's coming InuYasha," she said with a sigh. "If he doesn't, I'll be knocking him upside the head and dragging him somewhere where we can talk without anyone getting in our way." She took the punch, and whirled it around to savor the flavor. "I'm determined that he'll take me back," she said with a giggle.

InuYasha nodded. He watched as Sango's eyes lit up at the fact that the sky had just turned gray. But, little did she know that the dull gray made her white dress stand out more than ever. It had a cut going up her left leg, and was strapless. Going down to her feet, he was shocked at the white pumps she was wearing. The height of them scared him to death. He was led on to think that he was shrinking the minute she had opened the doorof her house. What made him raise an eyebrow was the purple toe ring on her left foot. 'Is this why they went shopping in the rich part of town?' he thought as he said, "Don't worry; he will."

Sango nodded and pressed her hands on the glass of the window. She set her forehead against the cold mineral as well, and smiled when she saw a purple car pull up on the curb. "You shouldn't worry either. She'll take you back too," she said in a whisper.

InuYasha's eyes flickered as he scoffled and turned to the side. "Dammit Sango, why do you bring Kagome into everything?" His, by that time, violet eyes silently thanked her for bringing up the name of his current lover. Hearing her name made him think that he actually had wiiings like on the commericals. A small smirk came across his face. 'Hmph. Wonder what she's wearing,' he thought, as he wished this night was over with so he'd have his senses back. He always had to know Kagome's exact location or else he found that he wasn't as watchful of her as he'd like to be.

Sango giggled. "Believe it or not InuYasha, but you're not the only one that misses her." She reached for her left hand, and grabbed her pocket purse. She dug threw it, and pulled out a photo. "I've been taking this with me when I go shopping so I can imagine what Kagome would say about an outfit," she said with a slight blush. "She's become a part of my everyday life, and I'll be just as sad as you are when she leaves. She's like the little sister I begged my mom to have." Before InuYasha could grab it, she shoved it back in her purse. This was her only copy, and she knew once the half demon got a grasp on it that he'd never let her see it again, for he would cherish over it like a lifeline. Even though it _was _a lifeline to her... she just wasn't in the mood for sharing. She looked down at the drink in her other hand, and drank the whole thing in one gulp.

The hanyou's senses were dysfunctional by the time Sango put the photo back in her purse. He hated being in his human form, and on this day nonetheless. He found it incredible that he had the worst luck he'd ever heard of. His one chance to make Kagome his, all gone because he didn't have the fangs to do it with. He looked down at his hands. He wished that they would generate into claws, his hair would turn its normal silverish white, his eyes would turn sharper and amber, and his ears would shift to the top of his head. The only thing anyone could recognize him for was his golden earring in his right ear. He considered this a good thing, since he didn't want anyone else to find out his secret. He was positive that Kouga had told Ayame sometime in the process, but he hadn't heard anything from anyone else yet saying they heard rumors.

Would sharing a dance with Kagome cause these rumors to skyrocket?

InuYasha shook his head free of the thought, and settled on shoving his hands in his pockets. "You ready Sango?" he asked, as her arm wrapped around his right one. "Or are you gonna stand here forever?"

Sango took one last look out the window. She couldn't see much, but the shimmer of his earrings hitting the dim light caught her eye. 'So it really is him,' she said to herself, as she nodded at her friend. "InuYasha, for the time being, I thought we could arrange who gets to spend time with Kagome tomorrow at what times." She looked away when InuYasha shot her a glare. "I get her from 6.30am to around 3.00pm, deal?"

"Hell no!" InuYasha retorted. "That's eight hours!"

Sango shook her head at him. "Tsk tsk, InuYasha. She has somewhere to go and I'm going with her as a support team," she said with a grin. "You'll have her from 3.00 to 5.00. From then, she's going to be with me so we can do some last minute shopping before all the stores close since it's Sunday." Most stores closed around 7.30pm on Sunday's. "From _then_, I'll be staying over at her house so I can say my last goodbye at the airport; you can squeeze 'Kagome time' into your busy schedule right?"

InuYasha rolled his eyes. "...Fine," he said under his breath.

The rest of the walk to the dance was consumed with still silence. The only sounds came from the clicking of Sango's pumps hitting the ground, and the echo of InuYasha's shoes. It seemed to them that the closer they got to the slow music, the slower they would walk. It was until it seemed like they were walking in slow motion did they decide to pick up the pace. Sango's heartbeat sped up when she noticed the gym's green doors at the end of the hall once they reached the first floor.

"You alright?"

She found it in herself to nod. She tried to forget about Miroku's _"I said for you to put a sock in it"_ comment, and decided that she needed to let him be controllable sometimes. Being the controlling one in the relationship was indeed hard work, and she could use a small break from it. In seven years, she'd be happy to take the position back, but right now, she needed to know how controlling Miroku Kazzana was. She was at least hoping that he knew how to choose between paper or plastic...

Squeezing his hand, she pressed her other one on the metal bar that would let her enter into supposably the best gathering of her life. "Let's do it," she said with a grin, as she pressed the cold bar. The music came into her ears fully, and she blushed when there were about ten girls in a circle to her left. They were whispering something about a mystery hottie, and realized that they were probably talking about InuYasha. She elbowed him in the stomach, letting her know that she wanted him to keep quiet. "Ladies, this is my date.. Urusai."

InuYasha rolled his eyes as all of them either blushed, gapped at him, or reached into their purses for a pen and paper so they could write down their numbers. He couldn't help but feel special. Even if he and Kagome had only been separated for a total of 19 hours, he found it heartbreaking that her usual happy face wasn't staring at him and blushing when he'd catch her. Better yet, she had made him feel what heartbreak really felt like. Nothing compared to this when Kikyo had dumped him for Naraku. He wanted to hug Kagome till no end, and at the same time, he wanted to scream at her and give her a piece of his mind. Nobody had ever had the guts to yell at him like that except his older brother. She had scared him on the inside and out, and to top that off, she hated him. Of course he had to take it offensively, she had said it more than once! 'She said it twice,' he said to himself, as his eyes drooped.

The more he came to think of her eyes red, her cheeks turning pink from lack of oxygen, and her small hands formed in fists, he came to realize that her little conversation with Kikyo must have really been that bad. 'But she'd at least tell me about it, then leave,' he convinced himself. He had to admit that seeing Kagome in a sour mood was a sight for sore eyes. He considered her hotness level needed a touch up, and he found her pink cheeks simply adorable, but he'd rather kill himself than admit these secrets to anyone.

He especially liked the way her hair and hips seemed to sway just right as she stormed out of the mall exit. He was in awe when the door slammed behind her, and he was pretty sure that she had broken a door hinge from being so upset with him.

As much as he wanted this to happen again just to see her in her outrageously sexy anger mode, he figured that he could do it all on his own in a matter of minutes. He wanted to hold her in his arms... stroke her arms in his own way of letting her know he loved her more than anything... kiss her honey tasting lips and occasionally lipgloss... have her chest crushed against his without realization; god how he missed this, _all _of this.

He felt like a ghost in a shell. He felt clammy and needed time to sit somewhere. He tried to block the female voices out of his mind. They weren't helping much in his situation. He had the need to push the small blonde two feet away against the nearest wall and claim her as his. He needed to feel a body close to him; if she could manage to get closer than this he'd kill himself from the inside. He could feel his face losing its color, and could also feel the erection coming on threw his pants. The more he stared at her with her startling green eyes, hair the color of the sun, light freckles on her face, and _zebra _striped dress, a groan escaped him that he hid under his breath, which was misled by Sango as a cough.

"We'll talk to you later ladies!" Sango said with a perfect smile and wave. She tugged on InuYasha to guide him in the right direction even with them holding hands. "Let's go find someone new that I can lie to," she spoke with a hint of happiness.

InuYasha's head turned and watched as the blonde waved at him. 'What the hell's happening to me?!'

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Bathroom ****Mayhems****-**

She felt it again. That cold feeling going threw her stomach as she found it in herself to watch the two girls in the corner of the bathroom chat. 'It can't be him,' she said to herself, as she tuned into what the girls were talking about. They weren't in her class, and she figured at first that they were excited about being to a graduation dance early since some guys couldn't find dates and asked any pretty face that was younger to walk by, but after hearing about this "mystery charming man", she couldn't help but scream at them to get their own boyfriend. 'It's not him Kagome.'

_"Did you see him?!" _

_"He's so cute!"_

_"I wonder if he's got a girlfriend!"_

_"Why's he here with Sango the tomboy? Isn't she still with Miroku?"_

She gasped, and was pretty sure the two younger girls heard her. One glared at her with a possessive look on her face, while the other was too dazed to notice her exclamation. Miss Possessive didn't look all that happy with her. She smiled and nodded when the nicer one returned the gesture. "What's his name?" she curiously asked as she heard a toilet flush. Two seconds later Ayame poked her head out of the stall. She noticed that the demon's ears were perked.

Miss Possessive said nothing at first. "What's it to you?" she asked with a snarl across the bathroom.

The nicer one was quick to apologize. "His name's Urusai," and with that, she grabbed her grumpy friend and left the bathroom in a flash.

Ayame waited for the bathroom door to close before stepping out and flattening out her pink dress. "Wow. Aren't they chatter boxes?" she said with a grin, as she made her way towards the sinks across the room. "You see Kagome, this is why young people aren't aloud here," she mumbled, as she pressed on the soap dispenser to get some soap. Turning the water faucet, she waited for the water to get hot. She nodded when Kagome lifted her rear into the sink to her left. "You think it's him?" she asked. She knew Kagome was going to ask it first, and when she got a smile from her friend, she was glad that she had asked it first.

"I know it's him," Kagome responded as she leaned the back of her head against the cold mirror. "And from what I just heard, he looks cute tonight," she said with a giggle. She knew she was acting like Miss Possessive and the nice girl, but she couldn't help it. InuYasha looked cute in pretty much _everything _he'd leave his house in. And those ears of his threw everyone away by how innocent they made him look. 'Don't even get me started about his cologne...'

"Day dreaming Kagome?" Ayame asked with a giggle. "Why not _stop _day dreaming, and go find him already? Prom's been going on for half an hour and I haven't seen you and him lock eyes yet," she complained. "Besides, you have to give him some attention, since I'll be needing help with Kouga for most of the night."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Oh no, don't tell me that you and Kouga are fighting too?" she asked with a gasp.

Ayame nodded. "Afraid so," she said with a sigh, as she grabbed a paper towel from the side. "We can talk about my love making problems later. Right now, are you ready to face your true love?" She smiled when Kagome's face turned a pretty shade of red. She had to admit that her friend looked ravishing in her dress, and the silver bracelet and necklace didn't help much to keep her from getting most of the attention from the men.

The girl looked at her hands that were folded in her lap. "...Yeah."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Now It's His Turn-**

Her hair... he didn't care that it was only a couple of inches below her shoulders, it still smelt the same as the shampoo she always used. Her eyes... full of confusion, love, anger, and all those other emotions humans experienced. Her lips... small and desirable, puffy and pink after he'd work his magic on them. Her ears... he couldn't describe them very well, but he wanted to be able to feel them between his teeth. Her hands... so small compared to his; they touched his ears just right. Her legs... not fully developed, but a creamy milk shade and also desirable. He loved absolutely everything about her, and he felt as if he'd die any second if he didn't touch her soft face.

Oh how he needed her with him. He was about to piss in his pants at the fact that he didn't know where she was. Kouga had told him that she went with Ayame to the bathroom... but this was ten minutes ago; _ten _minutes ago! Listening to Miroku and Kouga chat about how they were going to get their girlfriends back wasn't helping him get over his worried motherly fit. 'Where the fuck is she?!'

When he didn't get an answer, he clutched a fist and cursed himself under his breath. He needed her... so bad she didn't realize. He needed her with him, for her to stare at him with those big ass eyes of her's. She always seemed to stare at him with a passionate look in her eyes. Never in his days of living had he felt more comfortable than when he was with her. She fit perfectly in his arms and lap all the time even though she was so small, and always seemed to make his insides melt with her smiles.

Her kiss was like nothing he'd ever experienced or eaten. As soon as her juicy lips would crash against his own, he'd feel sparks fly around in his head. They didn't stop until she would pull away from him, then he'd end up pulling her back because he missed the feeling. She tasted so exotic and great that he never wanted to break the kisses they'd share... not even for oxygen.

"Yo mutt, you okay?"

He blinked a few times. His vision had gone blurry, but not from having the need to cry. It was like there was a thin layer of clouds covering his eyes. He felt sick and needed a hug like on little kid shows when their parents come to pick them up at the end of the day. "Fine, I guess," he mumbled. This simple question didn't seem to stop his mind from wandering to the blonde, and back to his marvelous thoughts about his love over and over, and then over to his friends that were still talking about ways to get Sango and Ayame back.

Her lips... _god_... those lips...

Where was she? He always knew that women took more time in the bathroom for "personal" reasons, but this was just too much. Why did she need this long? He was starting to think that she was ignoring him, and he was tempted to go find her and wrap his arms her slim waist... to whisper in her ear that he loved her... and to let his hands cup her cheeks in a undeniable kiss. Yeah... that was it. But what if she pushed him away? What if she still hated him? ...What if she didn't love him anymore? What if... she decided to ditch him for someone like Hojo or something?!

Just as he thought this, he gave his attention to a brown haired monk that was waving at him. Did he know his secret? He was sitting at a table for three with Naraku and Kikyo. "Damn bastard," he said under his breath, as he hid his violet eyes under his bangs. He wanted to go, oh how much he'd like that, but he knew he couldn't; he refused to leave without Kagome either holding hands with him, being in his arms, or the least obliging... carrying her unconscious. Yes, he was _that _determined to get some alone time with her. He knew it was all his fault for feeling these human emotions, but he couldn't help it. For the time being, he was stuck in a plain mortal body. If he was in his regular demon form, he'd only be able to feel these things if he wanted to, he never forced himself. But with this body, the feelings came pouring out like tears from Kagome's eyes.

Her eyes... _god_... those eyes...

He felt like smacking himself, he really did. His vision had turned red for some reason. He knew it wasn't anything that had to do with his demon half, since he was in his human form. He did have a headache, but it wasn't as bad as he thought it was. Thinking of Kagome so much was considered a headache for someone like him, but it did help soothe his lonely self. Looking at Miroku and Kouga, he started to wonder if they'd notice his existence again sometime soon.

He flinched when he felt someone set a hand on his shoulder, and he once again cursed himself for being in this body. His eyes turned and met a smiling Sango. She was done talking with her friends already? He turned so Miroku didn't even have time to acknowledge who was behind him, and came down to her level. "What is it?" he asked as he heard a whistle coming from somewhere. 'Probably lowlifes that are staring at the prettiest girl here.' The second whistle caught him off guard. The third one made him actually stop and think of who almost all the guys in the gym were gawking at that would soon be coming threw the gym door.

Sango noticed the look of agitation on his face after the fifth whistle. "Urusai... I don't know how to tell you this, but-" She clapped her hands over her ears when almost every guy ran to the enterance of the gym. The stomping hurt her sensitive ears.

"Kagome's coming!" someone both of them recognized from their homeroom class shouted, as they ran right past them.

He was close... _so close_ to grabbing the tiny man and crushing him till no one would be able to concede in who he was. He was close... so close. The second he had his fist in the air, two arms wrapped around his waist, preventing him from taking a step closer. He couldn't take it anymore. Kagome was driving him way past his own level of insanity, and he couldn't stand it. He wanted her; now. He wanted nothing more but to grab her hand and lead her away from all of these dirt bags, and somewhere where he could sit her down and actually attempt to talk about their little dispute over Kikyo without losing his mind. "Let me go... dammit," he whispered, as his long braid fell over his right shoulder. His eyesight was given to the gym floor when Kouga dipped his head that way.

"Sorry InuYasha, it's for your best," Miroku said with a smile, as he looked down as well. Sango was staring at him with such odd eyes...

Kouga grinned. "Alright mutt, if you really wanna see her," he said with a small laugh. He was sure that Kagome Higurashi had opened the gym door the minute he heard shouted phone numbers come to his ears. He lifted his friend so his back was pressed against his chest. "Take a _good _look at her Urusai."

Her everything... _god_... her _everything_...

He didn't know how red his face was, and the weird thing was that he didn't bother to want to figure it out. He didn't know how bad he was shaking. He couldn't take it,_ he couldn't take it_. He watched as the crimson dress on her body showed off all her curves, and made her look drop dead gorgeous. His eyes fluttered shut as he tried to think of this as nothing more than a fantasy. He opened them two minutes later; she was still there. Her black pumps made her about an inch taller, which wasn't a problem at all for him. Her strait hair framed around her face beautifully, and he wouldn't have it any other way. Her makeup blended perfectly into her face, and it was hard to tell if it was there or not. She was wearing a silver necklace with a matching silver bracelet, and teardrop earrings that he wanted to rip off right then.

The dress went all the way down to her feet, and dangled just above them so he could get a glance at her _red _nail polish. The top half was a V neck and wrapped around her own neck nicely. He never really knew how she had managed to hide this from him for three months, and he had to find out her secret, because he was simply baffled.

...He was jealous; hard core jealous.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Bri Note-** I don't have much to say. From the "part 1" in the title, you've probably guessed that there's going to be a part two huh? Smart readers. Yes, there's going to be a part two, and I'm doing my best to make these last few chapters worth your while. As it seems, InuYasha has transformed at the worst time. While taking on his middle name as an attempt to hide his true identity, how close will he be able to get to Kagome without giving himself away? Everything in this chapter has a reason for it. So think of a question you might have. The answer should be clear... promise! As always, please review. Questions or comments?

Next Time- The Greatest Night, Yeah Right: part 2

O.o

****

**xXBRiXx**


	43. The Greatest Night, Yeah Right: part 2

**School of Love-- Chapter 43**

**The Greatest Night, Yeah Right: part 2**

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"_Kagome's coming!__"_ a deep voice called.

She felt her face light up the minute Ayame pushed open the double doors to the gym. Her breathing hitched, her brain began to flame, she felt like her head had fallen out of her butt, and she could feel all eyes on her. The _pressure _was all on her, and she couldn't take it. She was sure that her face was as white as snow, and was also sure that almost every boy in the gym was staring at her, which she assumed was the reason why her heart was beating so fast. What caught her attention, was that there wasn't any music playing at all; it screeched to a deadly halt. Did she look that bad? What she came to realize was that in the _whole gym_, her mind meant the four dateless boys to her right wearing polka dotted ties.

It was then that she turned away to run, but froze when a claw wrapped around her wrist. She thought it was InuYasha's, but came to grasp onto the idea that his claw was never so small. She heard something along the lines of "You're going to talk to InuYasha, and _stop _being afraid he'll reject you," before she was pulled into the gym. But, little did she know that things weren't as bad as they seemed.

At first, everything was normal. A light smile crossed her face when she noticed that all the graduates and younger girls were slow dancing together. She gasped at some of the dresses girls were wearing. 'They're... beautiful.' She started to think that _she _was under dressed, and wanted attire to appear on her tiny body that looked like Kikyo's. But, after her ears caught the sound of someone whistling, she dropped the thought, spun her head towards the direction of the outburst, and let her cheeks take on a pretty shade of crimson when the boy smirked; Hojo.

'Phew, looks like I'm safe for a little longer,' she said to herself with a smile, as Ayame led the way to where they were going. She figured that the demon wanted to stay as far away from her boyfriend as possible. She didn't know for what reason, but she did know that Ayame didn't wish to talk about it, and she respected this by staying quiet. Was trying to make her talk to InuYasha Ayame's attempt to make her move on Kouga?

Three steps into the dance, and another whistle came towards her direction.

Being the committed girl she was, or thought she was, she ignored the outburst again, and grabbed onto Ayame's arm for potential use incase someone were to touch her in the wrong area. She knew that some of these boys were just as gorgeous as InuYasha was, but he was the only one she wanted to be admired by like this, let alone touched by. His occasional stares and smiles were about all she could take, and she had gotten used to them. The cuteness was all too much to bare without either giggling or blushing. She didn't know why, but she could sense more eyes on her. 'Was this why Mom said not to take off the coat?' She wanted to steal Miroku's car keys and go back to get it. She only wanted InuYasha to be like this around her. To have his lips kiss hers so lovingly... to have him touch her... Why did her mother have to pick such a rotten time to say something for her well being?

As all of this was going on, her stomach didn't know whether to throw up her breakfast or manage to hold it in. She couldn't take it; so many humans and demons were staring at her like they wanted to claim her right on the spot. The strange thing was that she somehow felt special about all of this. She wondered if InuYasha's eyes were about to fall out of their sockets at the way they were all staring at her. Did he now know how it felt to be jealous?

'Kagome, stop it,' she thought, as she considered slapping herself to get the evil thoughts out of her mind. Making her boyfriend angry wasn't going to get her anywhere, and once again, action was! She was practically stuck onto Ayame and being dragged somewhere to have even more eyes on her. 'Wow. Nice _action making_.' She felt like a paper towel that was being thrown away. She wanted to be dug out of the trashcan and prove that she was still worthy of being re-used... to prove that she was still worthy to wipe your face with.

This specialness didn't last forever, and after about thirty seconds, she felt morbid and tired. Her arms started shaking, she felt seasick, her body felt as cold as ice, and she wanted to burn the dress she was wearing. It was supposed to catch InuYasha's attention and his alone, and she wasn't some prize. She figured that she had lost all her female friends in the gym except for Sango and Ayame.

All around she could hear voices coming into her ears. She had heard someone yell "_Kagome's coming!,__"_ threw the double doors, and figured that all would be hell from now on. As it turned out, they really weren't that thick. She paid no attention to the chatting and whispering. She figured a smile and a nod would be all, but as it turned out, men at Shikon were possessive just like Miss Possessive... that was probably glaring at her from a corner with her nice friend. She sighed. 'What a disaster,' she thought, as she tried her best to listen to what the boys were saying. Wait, when did they show up? She couldn't detect much because she didn't want to break loose from her thoughts, but she did hear numbers... what were they for? 'Numbers... numbers? What do I need numbers for?' She knew she could count, she wasn't a blonde.

She looked down at herself; she wanted the long trench coat to cover her entire body more than ever. In fact, she wanted nothing more to do with herself anymore. She wanted to evolve into someone with bad body odor and a beer belly. Being like this would appear to most as torture, but she was desperate, and found this quite appealing at the moment. 'If only everyone else felt this way too,' she thought, as Ayame started to tug her somewhere in the opposite direction they had originally been going. She hoped that it was away from every living soul and thing on the planet except for InuYasha and a tub of rocky road.

She giggled. InuYasha holding a tub of rocky road sounded so good right then, but she knew she had to complete her semi mission. She knew that the minute she swallowed her dignity and confronted her boyfriend, that Sango and Ayame would return to Miroku and Kouga; all would be good and return to normal. It was all up to her, even if it was better said than done. Nonetheless, she didn't complain or bother to say anything. She knew Sango needed Miroku, just like Ayame needed Kouga. She had noticed the mark on her friend's neck. He really cared about her... all Ayame had to do was figure this out.

She came to find that she was really growing up, in fact, all of them were. She couldn't imagine what they'd be like in perhaps the next ten years or so, but she could predict happiness, which was always wanted in relationships. Right now she didn't have it, and wanted it back so she could plan out her future with InuYasha. That was, if he would still stay with her even though he knew about her jealous misfits and short temper.

She was happy when she found a familiar face. It was Kouga. Kagome was a little curious as to why he was holding her boyfriend in such an odd position, but as she caught the eye of a short man from her class run past him and Sango, she knew that he was about ready to strike till no end. 'Is he... jealous?' she said to herself, as she felt her cheeks turn red. All this time she thought he was mad at her for being jealous, and now that she was looking at him, she could tell right away that he felt the same way she felt when she was storming out of the mall. She didn't know why, but a small smile came forth onto her face at the fact that she had realized this. It made her feel... special, once again.

Her eyes looked in front of her. Ayame's shoulders were hunched over as she dragged her body to where they were going. She was glad to know that there wasn't anyone shouting strange numbers at her anymore. Her mind felt at ease, peaceful, and finally ready to move in. The special feeling was by this time gone now. She wanted him back.

She was serious.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Forceful Actions-**

'Okay,' she said to herself with a sigh, 'looks like I have to wait awhile...' Don't get her wrong, she was determined to walk up to InuYasha, grab his arm and ask him for a dance so they could get a chance to talk _alone_, but little did she know that Sango would appear and drag her away to a table for three. She was currently not listening to her bestfriend babble on, and instead staring at InuYasha's back so hard she was scared two holes would inflect in his perfect skin. She could see him, but only from a distance. Right now she didn't care how far he was away from her. She still found him... sexy. 'Watch it Kagome. There's someone else staring at him,' she thought, as she eyed the girl with the zebra striped dress.

She watched as the girl chewed on her left index finger as she tried to give her friends and InuYasha's body her attention. Kagome felt offended by this. She could feel her hands turning into fists. She wanted nothing more than to tackle the girl that she knew was younger, and go wild kingdom on her. She didn't like the way the girl would grin at him every time his eyes would happen to land on her. She could tell that the girl was nervous, and was letting her striking deep green eyes pierce into InuYasha's back just like she was. Her hair was gorgeous like corn fields. She started to hyperventilate at the fact that she didn't know what kind of girls her boyfriend was interested in. For all she knew, she could be everything he _wasn't_ looking for.

"Kagome, hello? Earth to Kagome?"

A drop of sweat rolled down the side of Kagome's face when the girl's eyes shot her way. At first she didn't know what to expect. She had been caught staring at her boyfriend's― Urusai's back. She had to remember that she wasn't supposed to spread his secret around... So, she chose to stare right back at the girl. She didn't care that Sango and Ayame were gapping at her. She could imagine them thinking "What the hell are you doing?!," but she found it in her to ignore their thoughts. She didn't like it at all that this girl was probably thinking of InuYasha as a piece of fresh meat.

She didn't come to break her gaze when the girl slowly made her way across the gym; she was coming for her. The innocent angel on her shoulder told her to look away, apologize, and forget there wasn't even someone clogging their way towards her. The devil angel on her opposite shoulder was telling her to take charge, actually attempt to get a backbone, and realize that she couldn't depend on InuYasha all the time.

Everything was blocked out of her mind except the girl that was walking towards her. All she could think about was if she was either an ex-girlfriend of InuYasha's, she hated her, or she just needed something to stare at. She could understand why she would choose to stare at InuYasha, but this was just all too much. Somehow, someway... she felt like he belonged to her. She came to realize that Miroku was right: she did think of InuYasha Tashio as her pet, another reason of her jealousy. She loved him so much, and loved the chemistry they had, which almost always caused them to fight. She liked to fight with him. Most of the time she knew he was toying with her, and she knew this herself, but it felt so good to let out all her anger on something, that she didn't seem to care much. She guessed he didn't care either, which was a reason why he would yell something back at her, and all their friends knew what would come next...

"_InuYasha sit!__"_

"_InuYasha, sit boy!__"_

She started to wonder what it would feel like for him to have control over her. The whole situation happened on accident, and of course it didn't turn out his way, but instead, he had to give himself to a girl whenever she would open her mouth and yell a certain word. She wanted to take the thing off, but to her the rosary brought out his eyes and face. She didn't have it in her to take if off, because after all, it originally belonged to his father... she just happened to put a curse on it. Actually, she didn't know if she could take it off or not! She had watched him at times pull on it and yank it when he would go down, and she wanted to know why he didn't just destroy it.

She sighed in agony. 'Why did I have to fall in love with him?' she thought with a blush, as she set her chin in the palm of her hand. The dance was starting to get boring without a special someone. She had come back to reality by then, and realized that the girl was standing right behind Ayame who was sitting in a chair to her right. The mystery girl's face was red, but all in all, she was still beautiful. 'What?' she said to herself, as she figured that she wanted her to say something first. "Yes?" she casually asked, causing Sango and Ayame to stop chatting and raise an eyebrow at her. The girl didn't look all that happy to get such a simple question from her, which reminded her of Miss Possessive yet again.

The girl smirked and flipped her hair like in shampoo commercials to show how silky it was. She put her hands on her hips, not aware that she looked like a squatting zebra. "What are you staring at him for? Don't you know that Urusai came here with a date?"

Kagome almost shook at her deep voice. She was only about an inch or two shorter than her, but her voice was draggy and sounded slightly like a voice of a man. Still, she was polite and pointed to Sango who was sitting to her left. "Yup. They're having a _blast_," she retorted with much sarcasm in her tone. She was already tired with the conversation, for her thoughts were immediately being drawn back to InuYasha the second Miroku grabbed his shoulders and turned him towards her direction. At first she thought the monk had turned him only to look at the mystery girl's rear end, but when his gaze landed on her, she felt like someone had poured a kettle full of boiling water on her face. As soon as Kagome saw him she was captivated by his looks.

His everything... _god_... his _everything_...

His eyes... so majestic and cute looking; they were big and round, and a shade darker than Miroku's. His hair... was a shock to her. She'd never seen it braided, but all in all, made him look handsome either way. His skin... tanned from being outside so much, and with him in the gym with its dim blue lights, made his skin glow like the moon reflecting on water. His lips... his lips that were catching her attention most of all; she had the need to touch them, the need to feel them against her own. His ears... his human ears that were on the sides of his head like a regular person; his golden earring caught her attention. He looked slick and very tempting with it. She was somewhat surprised in what he was wearing. She knew him well, and getting him into a suit was something he simply wouldn't do, then why was he dressed up? She had to admit that he _did _look cute in his silk button down shirt and pants. His outer jacket wasn't buttoned, and because it was black, made him look stunning.

Too bad that the mystery girl blocked her view with her big butt...

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**To Withstand the Power-**

He could feel his body slowly crumbling. He was sure that his face was purple from lack of oxygen, but he didn't have it in him to breathe. He first thought that Miroku turned him to look at the blonde's unmentionables, but froze when the monk pointed to Kagome. She didn't look all that comfortable having someone stand in front of her and probably glare down at her as if she were a mouse. He kept telling himself that she would kill him until there wasn't anything left. She would grind him into the smallest particles and crush him under a rock. She'd simply tell his family that he ran away to America, and that he left her because she was pregnant or something, and had already gotten the abortion.

Sadly, if it weren't for Miroku holding him, he would have fled by then.

He didn't wish to stick around for the fight, if there was even going to be one. He watched as Kagome's face turned red on and off. One second, she'd be staring at the girl with the blonde hair without a care in the world, then the next thing he knew, she was staring at him with such intensity that he found it confusing. She was supposed to be mad at him... or so he thought. If she wasn't, this would be a great thing. He was planning on stealing her away sometime around 6.30, and it was 6.15. He had to make sure everything was perfect, and right now it wasn't.

Once again, he felt the erection come on as he watched the blonde put her hands on her hips. 'What the hell's going on?' he thought, as he cringed in his friend's grasp. He wanted to go so bad, but he knew he couldn't without Kagome. So he watched her. Occasionally her eyes would land on him, and she'd freeze. It was as if she was trying to remember what he looked like the first time she had seen him like this; even if this was her second time, he could at least imagine her remembering his missing features, black hair, and human hands. Was he that forgettable? He chose to give her slack, since she had seen him in the dark in his human form. Miroku and Kouga were already aware of his transformations and what he looked like, so it was easy to go out with them to a movie or pizza on such nights.

Somehow, he thought of him turning human on his graduation day as a good thing. It gave him the chance to express emotions he didn't feel safe about saying in his demon form. The night was still young, and he had plenty to do in a short amount of time.

"Feel like making your move _now_? I'd really like to dance with Sango soon."

InuYasha found it in himself to breathe. It felt good to let his lungs get some fresh air. 'They're... waiting for me?' Even if he wanted to yell at them no, he knew that his friends were just as desperate as he was. After all, he had a few questions for a special girl. Like... why was he suddenly seeing her as a woman instead of a girl now? Why was he starting to notice every detail of her body and her figure? The question he was dying to get an answer for, was how her face had managed to get imprinted in his mind. Either way, he wasn't complaining about having the power to think about Kagome Higurashi whenever he wanted. 'Least it's a pretty face,' he said to himself with a sigh. He knew just as all people knew that sometimes a visual wasn't enough. He had to have the real thing. And just like the real thing, he wanted to hold her in his arms and never let go.

He looked over his shoulder. Miroku was smiling down on him like he was a child. He nodded when he got the drift that his friend was serious; he missed Sango.

He shooed Miroku off him, and gave his attention to Kagome's mouth. He couldn't read what she was saying, but by the look on her face, she looked like she didn't care what the girl with the blonde hair was saying to her. His first aspect was to think that they had been friends during school, but it wasn't likely by the blonde's body language. His second aspect was that the blonde was mad about something; this explained her body language, but not why Kagome was so calm. Without any more choices, he had to trust his instincts.

He looked back to his friends a final time. He wished that there was a marching band with them to encourage him to see Kagome. Instead, they were happily talking as if nothing was going on. Even he knew what was going on, and he had to stop it before it would turn ugly. Risking his life to get his girlfriend out of trouble was worth fighting for, as well as keeping his identity hidden. He didn't care anymore, not while Kagome was fixated in his mind.

He glanced at Miroku and Kouga, and took a large step away from them. When they didn't notice his movement, he slowly turned around... and caught her staring at him again. With a smirk, he swiftly walked over to her without hesitating. He had completely gone insane by then, and wanted her ten times more than when he had seen her for the first time in her dress.

He figured that all would go well once he could get a smile out of her. It would be smooth sailing after that, for he knew she couldn't resist him forever like she was right now. She was on a roll, and he wanted this to stop. He couldn't stand to see her like this, he wanted her to be cheerful and happy like she always was. He wanted to know that she would always be blithe when he'd come along, then gradually get provoked at him. This method seemed to turn out better in his head, and he was glad that it had come out that way.

'You can do it InuYasha,' Sango's voice rang in his mind. He knew that she was only looking out for him, but she had started to get all his nerves. Kagome was his problem, not the whole student body of Shikon's. He'd get back together when he felt like it... or when she would smile and wrap her arms around him in a hug. Either way, he tried to keep his mellow. He was the man in this situation... or so he thought.

The closer he got, the redder her face turned. He now knew that she was watching him, he just had to make it look as if he didn't have any acknowledgment in who the hell she was. This was hard for him, since he felt like a jerk for doing this. She would be sure to kill him... but he didn't care. He had to touch her, _he had to._ It was like if he didn't touch her creamy skin sometime soon, that he'd be forced to drag her away and set a finger on her shoulder or something.

"_Keep away from him while he's here. You've got a better chance of getting a date with a box of rocks rather than Urusai.__"_

Once again, he felt his insides freeze. It was his turn to let his eyes pierce threw the blonde's back now. How could someone talk to Kagome like that? Did girls talk like this all the time, but he wasn't familiar with it? She was talking to her as if she were Kikyo or something... and he didn't like it. Nobody ever talked to her like that as long as he was around, and he was going to fulfill this even if no one was supposed to know who he was. He owed it to her, and he loved her.

He acted as if he heard nothing, and flinched when the blonde turned his direction when she was finished with her short speech. He was about two feet away, so he knew she wouldn't be able to jump in his arms and make a scene in front of Kagome or anything. Her face immediately flushed, and she balled her hands into fists from embarrassment. He caught something along the lines of, "Don't worry, I was only telling her the truth," before a smile was sent his way and her name was introduced. Now that he was looking at the girl who went by Yurika, she didn't look all that appealing. In fact, she was nothing compared to Kagome, and had a strange voice that made him question her sexuality.

Still, he was polite about it. He could see very clearly that this girl was staring at him like he was a scrap of meat ready to be chopped. 'Might as well get it over with,' he thought, as he looked down at her. "Hi, I'm Urusai," he casually said.

Yurika didn't let her gaze leave his mouth once. "You already know my name," she replied casually as well. "I can tell by your smile that you've come to ask the prettiest girl here to dance," she spoke with a giggle.

InuYasha nodded. Leaning over Yurika, he grinned at his obsession. "Hi, I may not know your name or have seen you in my entire life, but I think you look absolutely beautiful tonight. Wanna dance?" he asked with a held out hand. 'She can't ignore me forever,' he thought, as he considered buying himself ice cream later as a prize for being so forward.

He felt Sango and Ayame's eyes stare at him; he didn't care. If Kagome were to reject him in public, she'd get the 'I don't dance with people I don't know' image. You didn't want this image when you were in high school... or college. His eyes watched as a drop of sweat rolled down her face. His insides did somersaults when she slowly rose to her feet. He figured he was in the clear and all would be forgotten, but he had to remember that there were people around; she couldn't kill him in public. They hadn't even "talked" yet about the future... or their lives... or anything yet.

He was completely clueless about what he was going to do at 1.15am on Monday. He'd be alone; Kagome would be gone and away from him for god knows how long. All he did know, was that Kagome was temporarily his until they were alone. He knew she had a few questions that had been buried deep inside her soul and were just waiting to get out, and to tell the truth, so did he. He found Kagome fascinating.

He watched as she seemed to walk towards him in slow motion. Once again, he felt the erection and the pain of seeing her like this. She was everything he ever wanted in a girl, and he was lucky to have her as his. Now that he thought of it, if Miroku hadn't thrown them into his car accidentally, they wouldn't have ended up friends and so on... he had to get around to thanking the monk. Without his stupidity, Kagome would probably be in Hojo's grasp and she wouldn't be friends with her ex and his girlfriend. Kagome would have never met Sango, and their lives would be dull and boring.

He thought about this more, and at the same time watched as Kagome's hair and hips swayed as she walked towards him. 'There are good things to me not dating her too,' he said to himself. 'If I hadn't had dated her, she would have never gotten poisoned, she would have never cut her hair off, and... she wouldn't have to fight over me so much.' He felt a hundred percent guilty about everything he had put her threw.

It wasn't long before he was leading her to the dance floor. He could feel some eyes on him, but not all of them. Most of them were women gossiping and questioning if he was dating Kagome or something. Turning, he wrapped an arm around her waist, and grabbed her hand. He smiled when her arm fit perfectly around his neck.

Kagome couldn't take her eyes off him. She could tell that he was trying to be happy, and was failing miserably. She could see into his jewels them like open doors, and she immediately knew that he wanted what she wanted; they both wanted to hold each other, and never bother to let go for anyone. But, she had to wait until he'd yell. She shook her head, and smiled at him without knowing. 'He wouldn-'

"What the hell's your problem? Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

She sighed. 'He would,' she thought, as she gulped. She found InuYasha strange when he was in his human form. He looked different, yet the same all at once. He had invented a new kind of handsome, and she found him luscious in both his forms. Human or not, he was still InuYasha deep down in his black heart, and she knew he was only looking out for her. She felt comforted by this, and let a smile grace her face.

It finally occurred to her that InuYasha was staring at her like he was waiting for her to say something back at him. "Um... yes?" she said with a blush. It wasn't just his looks that were distracting... _everything_ about him was. As one hand was in InuYasha's, her other one was twirling his hair with her finger behind his neck. She missed him so much.

InuYasha watched her movements with a blank expression on his face. She was slowly getting closer to him, and he could feel his hair being played with in Kagome's right hand. Her other hand would steadily grasp his own tighter and tighter. He wanted to ask what was wrong, but the look on her face said it all; she missed him. Every jealous boyfriend would obviously say this to get his girlfriend back, but he could sense it― even if he was human. He could feel her need to get closer, her need to press her hand against his face. He blushed when she got even closer. He didn't know how smashed against his body she was, but he liked it. His arm tensed over her waist, and he blushed even more when she got even closer. 'I wonder what going on in that head of hers?'

Kagome looked into his pools of darkness. 'He looks so... confused?' she thought, as she noticed that he had a cocky smile on his face. She quickly turned away, and got even closer to him. "Uh... Urusai?" she asked, hoping not to give him away. "...Can I talk to InuYasha?" she ceaselessly said in a whisper. She didn't know how, but someway her face got laid against her boyfriend's shoulder, and she listened to his steady heartbeat. She felt herself freeze when she heard doors swing open, and slam against a wall.

"Where is he?!"

She broke her gaze, and looked towards the entrance of the gym. There, were two girls. They both looked gorgeous and outstanding. She instantly recognized them as Naomi and Kimiko. She had started to wonder when they were going to show up. InuYasha was supposed to pick Naomi up at 5.00, but she guessed that he had already forgotten about the whole date thing... she was happy about this. Naomi's makeup was smudged from what looked like crying, and she pulled a random boy from the entrance door and dragged him to the dance floor.

InuYasha looked down at her. He wasn't hesitating at all, and he pulled her closer. Not caring how close he was to her or who was around, he lightly kissed her on the neck, which would be mistaken by most as a strong hug. Even if he was still in the clear, he wasn't going to break apart from Kagome for even a second, for fear of a random guy sweeping her off her feet and taking her from him. "Sure," he mumbled, as he placed another kiss on her neck. He had her, she, _Kagome_ was in his arms. It felt so good, so right, just like dying and coming back to life. Pulling away, he watched as she lifted her head and made a large gap between them. He tried pulling her back towards him to get the warm feeling back, but she resisted.

Kagome shook her head at him. '...I have to know,' she said to herself, as she considered running away, fear was what she was afraid of, not InuYasha. Now that she had him right where she wanted him, she sighed and looked down. "InuYasha," she said quietly so eavesdroppers wouldn't hear. "Why?" she asked. Her bangs were hiding her eyes without realization, and little did she know that her hanyou was grasping onto the idea that she was crying, which she wasn't. She was so confused, and needed answers before she could find it in her to go to sleep with a smile on her face.

InuYasha's face was full of confusion. "Why, what?" he asked with shrugged shoulders. The song had ended, and a new one had started with neither one realizing this. Again, he tried pulling her closer, but she pulled away from him repeatedly, and as he tried this four more times, he found her body to be getting stiffer. This was a bad sign. He wanted her to be close to her again...

She felt so foolish. She could feel someone's dark brown eyes on her from her left. She didn't have to even look that direction to see who it was. She was positive that it was Kikyo, and right now she didn't care. She was ready to make her move, all she had to make sure of was if he was ready for her. Kikyo would have no choice but to wait and hope she never saw her again. But, her curiosity slowly got the better of her, and before she knew it, she was looking at Kikyo Shikon's glaring eyes and red face.

InuYasha noticed where her eyes were located, and sighed in a irritated way. He coughed to get her attention, and rolled his eyes when she stared at him like he was a stupid dolt. "Get something strait Kagome," he said while looking right into her beautiful eyes. "I don't give a damn that I'm not your favorite person right now, and I don't care if Kikyo's watching us, so listen." He nodded when her eyes told him that he had her full attention span. "Look. I want _you_ and _only_ you, so stop bitching at every girl that happens to stare at me. You should know that you do it twice as much," he said with a small shade of crimson crossing his face. 'Not that I mind.'

Kagome raised an eyebrow at him. He looks like InuYasha, he talks like InuYasha... he _is_ InuYasha! Her eyes became heavy and she could have sworn that he was on the verge of tears as well. With his final attempt to get her body to touch his, she allowed it, figuring that he deserved it. She leaned her head to the side on his chest, and fluttered her eyes closed. "Do you really mean it?" she mumbled with a blush. She had no idea how red her face was. Never in her life had she blushed so much. Her eyes were as wide as an owl's, and they weren't going to get any smaller anytime soon.

She felt her insides melt when she got another kiss on the neck.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Giving Back Loving-**

InuYasha sighed in exasperation as he grabbed the foam cup of hot coffee from the cashier at Starbucks. She was staring at him, and the emptiness in the coffee house made him nervous. Mumbling a thank you, he hurriedly made his way to the door and slipped out. 'I can't believe this,' he said to himself, as he considered yelling at Kagome four minutes ago that he refused to leave her alone at the pier just because she wanted him to get her coffee. The only good outcome was that the pier was across the street, which also meant that he didn't have to leave her by herself for so long.

Sighing at his ability to not refuse her, he didn't bother to look both ways before crossing the street. It was deadly silent, and the only sounds were the waves crashing together, a lightbulb flashing on and off in the distance, and the slight breeze. It wasn't cold or anything, but you could feel it.

He didn't care that the beach was closed, and walked right threw the sand when he noticed that he didn't see Kagome's shadow twenty feet away. He covered his free hand with his face, and let out an aggravated sigh. He took his hand off with a determined look on his features. Exhaling, he looked out into the darkness. "Kagome!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. "If you value your coffee this damn much then you'll get your ass over here!"

His eyes snapped to the left when he saw a microscopic dot a great distance away from him. He figured she was all the way to the sand formed in huge hills where motorbikes were raced during the day. She was sitting at the bottom of probably the biggest one in a sitting position. He heard a faint, _"__Did you get whip cream?,__"_ before deciding that this really wasn't worth it...

He shouted back a yes, and was on his way. He could tell that she was at least ten minutes away, and she must have run all the way over there. Did she want privacy or something? His eyes narrowed, and he sighed.

Shaking his head free from the thought, he looked down at her footprints that led towards his destination. He chose to ignore that it was 8.02pm on a Saturday night... and he was walking threw a closed beach. If he were ever to be single again in his life, he'd put down on his resume for some dating website that he absolutely hated long walks on beaches. In fact, he'd give advice to single men to _not_ leave a girl alone on a beach while you go to get her coffee. "Because they run away from you when they get the chance!" he yelled to nobody in particular.

It took him quite awhile to get to her. When he thought he was there, he was a quarter of the way there. When he thought he was there a second time, he was only half way there. After the third time he thought he was there, he looked down at the watch on his right wrist. He had been walking in a slow pace for about twenty minutes, and Kagome's footprints in the sand had actually turned to _feetprints_; she had cheated and taken off her heels.

He lightly smiled when her skin was visible. It glowed against the night sky, even if there wasn't a moon to be seen. Her arms were wrapped around her legs, her pumps were gone, and she was rocking back and forth. He stopped, a mad blush on his face. She looked so cute, so adorable. He shook his head, and plopped down next to her. They were about thirty feet from the water, and this was a good thing, because winter, spring, summer, or fall, the water was still freezing at night. He managed to glance at her, as he held the now warm foam cup to his left. Her eyes looked completely focused on the water, and he found her fascinated look quite young.

"Thank you," she said while looking his way. She took the coffee from his hand, and dipped her finger in the whip cream. She looked to the side and held it out to him. She felt her face light up when she felt a tongue wrap around it.

After dancing some more, the two had managed to sneak away without any of their friends noticing. Even though both of them had their cell phones on, no one had bothered to call them yet and ask where they were. They decided to let them sort their differences out as they had. Dancing seemed to help a great deal.

As it turned out― InuYasha Urusai Tashio was charming. Having him take her out to eat when they were still fighting was a complete shock to her. She had offered to pay, but he simply held his finger out to her, his own way of letting her know that he didn't want to hear a word about it. With plenty of glares going both ways and argues on everything they'd talk about, they figured that both had forgiven the other. Holding hands while walking back to the car almost made her certain that they had settled their differences and could start acting like a couple again.

She looked his way. He had taken his tongue off her finger, and had slipped his arm around her shoulders without her knowing. She smiled and leaned into him. She smiled even more when she felt the side of his face fit snuggly on her head. "Urusai?"

"InuYasha," InuYasha corrected in a mumble. He felt like he was in trouble for something every time someone would call him by his middle name. His mother always called him by his middle name when he'd get in trouble as a kid, and he didn't wish to go back to the good old days.

When he got no reply, he didn't worry about it. He simply thought that Kagome was at a loss of words. After two minutes, he looked down at her, and gasped. There were tears running down her face, and she had dropped her coffee. Before he could even ask what the matter was, she stood and knelt down in front of him. He was extremely confused. 'She wouldn't cry because of spilt coffee... or would she?' he said to himself, as he looked her up and down. She wasn't _that_ pathetic. He watched as her eyes stared at him, and he stared at her right back. But this time, she didn't look away.

"Why?"

That dreaded question again. It caught him off guard, and as he held his arms out to her, she scooted away from him. It took him some time to realize what she was saying why to... and when he couldn't think of an answer, he spoke from deep within him and hoped it was the right thing to say at a time like this. "...Kagome," he said, "Why, what?" he asked in a sincere tone. "Please tell me."

Kagome looked at him. 'How do I know?' she said to herself, as she felt like running away. Her knees were bucked, and all she could move were her arms. The way he was staring at her made her want to wet herself. He was so handsome... so cute, and everyone liked him. She didn't feel like she deserved him. "Would you ever leave me?" she asked in the smallest voice possible. "What about Kikyo, Ukyo, and Naomi?"

InuYasha put a hand on his cheek. He had forgotten all about them. All he cared about was her, and he had to find a way to prove it to her. She meant everything to him, and he wasn't ever going to stop caring about her. If they would break up, he'd kill himself. Kagome meant life, and without her only left death and a slow recovery. Looking down at his feet, he felt his voice get deeper.

Kagome noticed his motions. Clearing her throat, she felt her face turn white when he looked at her with fierce eyes. "Why _me_?" she curiously asked. "Why do you want _me_ so much? There are plenty of pretty girls in Tokyo... why me?" she choked out. "I don't understand why," she honestly admitted. She had nothing compared to Kikyo, Ukyo, and Naomi, and she was greatly confused as to why InuYasha would bother with a girl as plain as her.

But, she was glad that he had botherd anyway.

"I thought it was obvious," the hanyou quickly replied. He sat up strait, and grabbed his girlfriend's wrist. "I love you," he said while looking right into her pools. "You should know better than to think that I'd care about Kikyo again. We used to have a thing, but that was three months ago, and I've moved on." He didn't care anymore. He was tired of this. He let his thumb stroke the palm of her hand. "Besides, I wouldn't have ever dated a girl like you if we hadn't had broken up," he said with a small smile, while not looking at her. He didn't want his insides to explode at the pathetic look on her face. He knew by now not to touch her face, and she was getting used to him touching her hand from the way she was letting him hold it so tight. "I never set up to get engaged to Ukyo, and you know that," he spoke with much seriousness in his tone. "And I never liked Naomi, got it?"

Kagome's heart squeezed painfully at his broken voice. Never had she heard him so helpless, so vulnerable. She wanted to jump into his arms, she really did, but she was afraid to. She could tell that she had made him upset with her wondering, and had also killed the mood, but her mind kept spinning. Kikyo, Ukyo, and Naomi's faces kept circling her brain. She looked up to the now clear sky, and wiped the fresh tears from her face. "InuYasha," she cried, probably making some birds freeze in mid air. "I'm so sorry."

It was his turn to be curious. Looking at Kagome Higurashi, he could tell that she was serious. All he wanted to do was be with her, and by the look on her face, he knew that she wanted the same. He was happy about this, but at the same time sad at how terrible she looked. He was terrified that she would walk away from him, scared that she would reject him. "Wh-"

"I'm sorry that I'm a jealous spaz when it comes to Kikyo, and I'm sorry that I can't cook better than Ukyo," she mumbled as she covered her face with her hands. She was threw by then, and wanted nothing more than to run away and never come back. They were completely isolated, and she wanted this. She wanted nothing more than to feel him on top of her, to have him touch her. 'No,' she said to herself, as she looked at him. 'He thinks of me as a girl, not a woman.' Even as she said this over and over in her mind, she did feel better knowing that InuYasha respected her. "I love you too, it's just that... I'm scared."

It finally happened; he felt all his blood drain from his body. He knew what was coming, and he was prepared for it. "A-Are you dumping me?" he asked as he clutched a fist. If she were to break up with him, he would understand why. "I don't care if you dump me or not," he spoke up when he got no answer back, "just as long as you can promise me that it's not because I'm a half demon, and I'll be fine with it." He added a small smile to his statement. "Kagome, it's okay." He released her hand, but didn't take it out of his own.

Kagome swiped her hand away from him, and rolled it, as well as her other hand, into a fist. "No," she murmured. 'Don't show him that you're weak,' she said to herself with little courage. It wasn't long before she was punching the half demon over and over in his chest. "I'd never do that! How could you even think such a thing?!"

"Stop trying to cheer me up. I'm used to rejection," he managed to get out threw her beating. He still sat tall. To tell the truth, he was a little overwhelmed. He had expected her to dump him, and now that she wasn't, he had the need to take her as his. But when she pulled away and started crying even more, he knew he'd made a mistake. He got on his knees and once again tried holding his arms out. "Shhh, come here," he spoke. "That was my fault, I'm sorry."

It didn't take long before he landed on his back with all the breath knocked out of him. Acting on instincts, he wrapped his arms around the crying form on top of him. She looked so small, so innocent. Kissing her forehead, he held her close to him. "It's okay, don't cry," he whispered in her ear at least ten times. Rocking back and forth seemed to help, and before he knew it, she had stopped crying and had her hands balled into his silk shirt. He noted the small smile on her face. 'Never knew being with her was so tiring,' he thought, as he considered passing out that very moment. He had gotten himself into a sitting position again, and had Kagome sitting on his legs and nestled in his arms. Figuring he might as well get some pleasure of his own, he nuzzled his nose in her hair and inhaled the sweet aroma of her shampoo.

She felt like such a baby. Crying in InuYasha's arms wasn't going to do anything, _once again_, action was! She felt so wanted... so needed, and she loved every minute of it. "I like you just the way you are, hanyou or human or demon," she murmured into his shirt. "I don't care, and I never have."

He finally felt the constant on and off fighting cool down. He lifted his head from her neck, and looked her strait in the face. He found it amazing that he hadn't kissed her yet; on the neck, but not on the lips. He didn't want to rush things between them, and looking at her now, he wished he had rushed things when they danced together threw four slow songs. "Thanks," he said with a hint of love in his tone.

Kagome raised her head to look at him as he was of her, but instead, crashed into two lips. It took her awhile to figure out what was going on, but knew that it was only InuYasha being InuYasha. She instantly responded by wrapping her arms around his neck.

There was no holding back now. InuYasha was fully confident that Kagome was his, and she would always be. He wanted to make her his forever until all eternity. He let an arm unwrap from her back, and slowly fall to her waist. He pulled her closer, and tilted her head to deepen the kiss. Even in his human form, he could still sense arousal without actually smelling it. He held her body close to his frame, never wanting to release. She was his... all his... _forever..._

He somehow let kissing Kagome get the better of him, and before he knew it, his other arm unwrapped itself from Kagome's waist and found it stroking her thigh. He smiled in the kiss. No way was he going to move it, he wanted it there.

Kagome didn't have a clue what was going on, and she didn't care. She didn't want him to stop, she wanted him to explore her body. Hanyou or not, he was a thousand times better than her father and Hojo.

'Hojo?' She felt her face light up, and she snuggled deeper into InuYasha's chest. She felt safe knowing that he'd always be there, and she wasn't afraid of him anymore; she was afraid of pretty much all men out there. They all wanted one thing, and every girl knew what this thing was. All the guy had to do was slip a sleeping pill in her drink, or attempt to get her drunk. She didn't know if the second method worked, but she had seen it in a movie once or twice. She didn't think InuYasha was attempting any of these, and felt her love for him grow at how modest he could be, and at the same time harsh.

She felt herself moan, and blushed. Little did she know that her small moan would turn her boyfriend on so much. In just seconds, she was crushed against his chest. You couldn't fit a piece of paper between them even if you wanted to. She found herself falling for him, and her hands slid down his neck... and pushed his black outer jacket down his arms.

InuYasha quickly took his arms away from her body, letting her slide his outer jacket down his arms and onto the sand; he found it odd that they didn't part for air at all. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as her hands ran up and down his arms, and stopped at his hands. She grabbed them and wrapped one around her waist, while putting the other one back on her thigh. This felt so right. She was the only one he could imagine doing this with, but at the same time, he didn't wish to do it at all.

He thanked himself for getting some sense, and forcefully shoved her off of him. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her and never let go, but he had to know something, he simply had to. He looked into her eyes. They glowed just like her skin, and he knew that she loved him. He slowly reached for her hand and stroked it. He cringed when she tried coming towards him, but he wouldn't remove his hand from hers to let her. "I need to know something," he said while looking towards the left. "You don't mind, right?" He knew that as soon as he and her would mate that she would be his and only his, but he also had to consider the fact that she'd be labeled as the woman that slept with a hanyou... and he didn't want to break this, for he felt she didn't deserve all the shame.

Kagome didn't know what to say. If she were to say yes, she'd be willing to stay with him; but if she said no, that'd only tell him that she was unsure about all this. Smiling, she set her free hand on his cheek before he could grab it, and turned his face so he was facing her. She lightly pressed her lips against his, and slightly blushed when his hand engulfed hers. She was about an inch away from him, and noticed that he was trying to get closer, but it was her time to toy with him. She pulled back some, and giggled at the growl that escaped him. "InuYasha, for the last time, I don't care that you're a hanyou. I love you just the same," she hoped her words would get threw his thick skull. She wanted nothing more than to be with him, and she was tired of saying it.

Then in a flash, her world went upside down. The next thing she knew, both her arms were being held over her head, and she was staring at the night sky. She shook her head a few times, and was glad when she met violet. For awhile, he stared at her with so much intensity that she didn't think this was her InuYasha. 'He's waiting for me,' she thought, as she nodded. "Yes, InuYasha."

InuYasha grinned and made them bump foreheads. He had her body laid on the sand with him straddling her, so she had nowhere to go. "I love you," he mumbled once more, before devouring her lips in a passionate kiss. He could already feel her tense under his care, and he enjoyed it. He could tell that she was wet, but she had no choice but to hold it in until he was ready. He licked her bottom lip, demanding entrance.

Kagome easily granted his wish, and opened her mouth for him. She had already started squirming, and now knew why he had her wrists cuffed in his left hand. She gasped when his tongue plunged into her mouth, and let out a high pitched moan. Another one came when she felt his body clash on her own.

Both of their tongues danced in a roll of dominance. In the end, Kagome ended up giving into him when he let her arms free. Neither wanted this experience together to stop, nor end. InuYasha wanted nothing more than to be with Kagome, while Kagome wanted nothing more than to be with InuYasha. They both found this fascinating and astounding.

InuYasha groaned into the kiss, before running his tongue threw her entire mouth. Kagome tasted sweet, and with her taste being mixed with whip cream, made him crave for more. He found it in him to give her now swollen lips a break, and pulled away. Smiling, he placed a butterfly kiss on her nose and trailed the tip of his tongue down her neck. Her skin was just as ravishing as her lips. He trailed lower, and stopped when a particular spot caught his attention. His eyes snapped open, and immediately his youkai senses started going crazy, even in his human form. There was something about a spot on the left side of her neck between her shoulder and collar bone. He sucked on it tenderly before raising his hands to the back of her neck. While still kissing her skin, he untied the knot to her dress, and lifted himself off her body.

He lifted himself higher, wiped her bangs away from her forehead, and kissed her. "I want you Kagome... I want you," he mumbled against her smooth skin. Without an answer or acknowledging her at all, he brought down the top half of the dress to her hips without vacillating.

He gasped at her striking creamy skin and strapless blue bra. Bending over her, he lifted her back some so he could get the contraption off of her. With a successful clasp sound, her chest popped up, revealing two plump breasts. He shivered when he felt her small hands start to unbutton his shirt. He was quick to devour her right breast in his mouth, while using his free hand to massage the other, and groaned when her fingers tickled up and down his chest. He felt the erection killing him, and he sucked on her nipple, causing the form below him to squirm.

Smirking, he gently bit down on her, before pulling away and giving the other delicacy his attention. He could feel her losing herself under him, and he enjoyed every second of it. He let his right hand slide down her flat stomach, and stopped it when he began to feel the material of her dress. He easily had it at her feet in seconds. Without thinking, he gazed down at her blue panties. This was it, he realized. If she had wanted to reject him, she would have already done so a long time ago.

It seemed like he had to wait awhile, because he felt his world spin...

He felt a chill go threw his spine as he was slammed onto the sand. Looking up, he grinned when he met a pair of blueish eyes. He felt her put her body on him, and his arms immediately wrapped around her skinny waist. He could tell she was aroused, and this was a good thing. He pulled her closer and kissed her on the cheek.

She had him right where she wanted him. She didn't seem to stammer as she placed a light kiss on his lips, and slowly trailed down to his jawline, nipping at his skin ever so often. She placed her hand on his bicep and traced each and every part of his chest in awe and excitement. Replacing her hand with her mouth she felt her heart leap in joy when InuYasha let out a grumble. Her mouth paused above his nipple and she lightly blew on it, and flinched when he grumbled again. Attaching her lips on it she let her tongue ravish it, her teeth nibbling while sucking on it.

Her hands went down to his waist, and started to unbuckle his belt. He had on too much clothing, compared to her in only a pair of panties and her dress dangling at her feet. She watched as his eyes snapped shut when she slipped her hand inside his pants.

"Kagome," he groaned out as he saw light blue. He could feel her squeezing his member in an attempt to make him get lost in himself. Shaking his head from the thought, he pushed her arm deeper into his pants. For how he'd enjoy the feeling.

Kagome used her left hand to pull his pants down, and met two long legs. Smiling, he was left in only his boxers with his silk shirt half way unbuttoned. He was perfect. He was muscular but not too muscular, and had extraordinary biceps. She blushed when he caught her staring, and squeaked when she felt something press against her womanhood. She felt herself spasm a little, as her head was cocked upwards. She stared into InuYasha's eyes before she was taken by with an impulsive kiss that sent radars threw her entire body.

She winced when she felt him break the first barrier. She arched her body to grant him better access. "More," she whined in a husky tone. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head when she felt her skin catch fire. As she wanted, he had plunged another finger into her. She gave out a cry when his long fingers curled and clenched inside her.

In one swift movement, her panties were off, and InuYasha had her right where he wanted her. He broke the kiss, and put a fingers on his love's lips before she had the chance to say anything. He dipped his head, kissed the spot that turned him on the most, and slowly made his way down. The whole time, he had his two fingers inside her pushing in and out, and from her wet panties, knew that she was pleasuring it. He sucked on her navel, and felt himself grin when her hips bucked. Going down lower, he was graced with the presence of her wet womanhood. He gulped and hoped she wouldn't kill him for this, before taking her numb in his mouth.

"Inu... Yasha!" Kagome screamed as she sat up with her elbows. Her entire body was on fire, and she wanted to feel like she had been thrown into an erupting volcano. She screamed when his hot tongue clashed inside her folds. She could feel the orgasm coming, and reached down to pull him up on top of her. She lifted her head and kissed his adam's apple, letting her hand grab his member, while using the other one to stroke it.

InuYasha collapsed on top of her, hearing a smacking sound as their bodies met. He laid his head to the side on her stomach, and planted soft kisses all over her tender skin. He could feel it coming from both of them, and he lifted his head and looked into her eyes. He got off of her, and grabbed her legs without letting himself spasm all over her. "Kagome, you sure about this?" he asked in the quietest voice that even Kagome could barely hear him.

Kagome stared at him. From the look on his face she knew he wanted this, but he was scared. She found it in her to nod, and before she could even get out a happy word or two, she screamed when he plunged into her. Small tears fell from her eyes, but she trusted InuYasha more than anyone at the moment. The tears stopped after thirty seconds, and after that, all she felt was pure pleasure of having a handsome man shove his penis between her flaps of skin. It felt so right, so good.

Her back arched when she felt her eyesight turn blue. Her fingers dug into the sand, and she rocked her hips with InuYasha's. She shook her head back and forth in an attempt to get the rush feeling out of her system. Her breathing started to get heavier, and before she knew it, his member went deeper inside her. More tears fell from her face and onto the sand.

InuYasha couldn't believe it. She was so tight, and this turned him on. Her extremely wanted nothing more than to release his seed in her and hear her scream his name again, and he was going to accomplish this. He pulled his member out of the layers of skin, and positioned it directly above her entrance. He stared down at her, silently begging.

Kagome smiled and nodded.

This was all the hanyou needed, and with her okay with it, he plunged into her again, but this time, he shoved his member into her with ten times more pressure. He instantly broke threw her second barrier, and felt his body start shivering. Letting out a loud groan, he gripped her waist to hold her down. He could hear her screaming, and he knew that she was reaching her highest peak as well.

"InuYasha!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs. Her whole body was reacting at the same time. The tears had completely stopped, and all emotions and thoughts that were going threw her head were pure pleasure. She loved this feeling. InuYasha was inside her. She lifted her body slightly, and wrapped her legs around his waist. She brought herself up some, and gripped his strong shoulders. Her nails dug into his skin when she felt herself flush. She heard a quick "Hold it in," before she let her eyes roll to the back of her head. She pleaded for him to hurry, and dug her nails into InuYasha's back harder from the pressure.

He could feel it coming on again. "Fuck," he murmured in a deep voice, as his body got hot. With a last plunge into her tight folds, his orgasm came like a tornado.

"I'm sorry InuYasha!" Kagome yelled as she released as well. She knew why he had wanted her to wait, and she was glad he had told her so. The feeling was incredible. She felt like she had been pushed off the tallest mountain with a full bladder. She felt him pull his member out of her, and her back hit the sand. "I love... you," she whispered with a small smile, as she slowly closed her eyes. She grabbed his hand and laced it with her own.

InuYasha's violet eyes traced over her body with glee. He couldn't help but grin like a child getting Halloween candy. He reached for his outer jacket, and laid down on top of the sleeping beauty's sweating body. He lightly kissed her, before covering the two. His eyes fixated on Kagome's closed eyelids, and figured he'd let her sleep some.

He had her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Without Realization-**

_"When you are with me, I'm free**―** I'm careless, I believe_**―**_ Above all the others, we'll fly_**― **_This brings tears to my-__"_

"Dammit," InuYasha grumbled, as he snuggled into Kagome's chest. "Go away," he pleaded, as the ringtone to his phone died down. He could sense that she had fallen asleep from her heartbeat, and this made him somewhat sad. Even if she was naked and underneath him, he still missed her presence like the next guy. He lifted himself and kissed the left side of her neck. He inhaled her scent, enjoying the way she always smelt nice.

He lay on top of Kagome, covered with his outer jacket. His head rested to the side on her chest, while his left hand was entwined with her right, as it had before she had fallen asleep. He looked up at her, a smirk on his face, and ran a hand threw her hair. With her parted and swollen lips, tear stained face, shaggy hair, and exhausted look on her face, any other man would have thought she was nothing more than a good come and go girl; she was an angel in his eyes, and she always would be. They laid in silence, with InuYasha listening to Kagome's heart beating, the slight breeze, and waves coming ashore and falling down.

_"When you are with me, I'm free**―** I'm careless, I believe_**―**_ Above all the others, we'll fly_**― **_This brings tears to my eyes. My sacrifice.__"_

He closed his eyes tight, and exhaled deeply. No way was he going to give up the feeling of having his chest clashed against Kagome's for anything. He let his eyes fall on his pants that were two feet away, and didn't bother to reach for them. He sucked on her skin, and gently bit down on her. As it turned out, he didn't have it in him to wake her up and demand what had gone on between them at least an hour ago. She had been sleeping since then, and he felt like falling asleep himself.

He gave his attention to the sky. He couldn't see the moon, but he could see a big black circle in the air. He guessed that by the next day that there would be a small portion of the moon showing by then. He'd have his senses back and all would be well. 'Except that she's leaving me,' he said to himself with a snarl. He considered getting down on his hands and knees and begging her to stay with him, but decided against it. Now that he had claimed her, he wanted her more than ever, and getting on a plane to go to _school_ was supposed to get in the way of this?

He sighed, school was supposed to get in the way of his good relationship. He had to force himself to let go. Kagome was one of the smartest girls he'd ever met, and had a unique and special gift that some prayed at night for― she knew art. Even better, she was a landscape artist that had a high school graduation and a few good words put in from Shikon. She had the power of the hand, and he wasn't going to screw her life by telling her she couldn't go to college because someone like him would miss her.

She had the looks of a model, but didn't like to look model material. She had the brain of a scientist, but chose not to show it off. She had the attitude of a bull, but kept it bundled up... just for him. He loved her so much, and he never wanted to see her leave him.

"_What's the worst that I can say? Things are better if I stay. So long and goodnight, so long and goodnight.__"_

He looked to where he had found Kagome when he had brought her the coffee he had gotten her. Framed in the sand was her ringing cellphone, and the ringtone rang threw his brain. He winced and nestled close to her warm body. Their friends were calling to ruin his perfect moment, and dammit, he was actually considering getting up to yell at them to go away. He didn't care if Sango wanted Kagome so she could tell her about all the details of dancing threw two songs with Miroku and walking threw the rich part of Tokyo. Of course he knew the monk bought her something as a way of saying sorry, and he knew better than to do that with Kagome.

Once again, he heard his cellphone ring. His head shot up, before he forced himself to climb off Kagome. He wrapped the jacket around her form, and made his way towards his pants. His heart cringed when she started to mumble his name in her sleep. He knew exactly what he was going to say. The person on the other line had to be ready for him though. He grabbed his pants and angrily dug threw them and pulled out his black and red phone. The caller ID caught him by surprise, and he quickly answered it before he missed them. "Hello?"

_"Hello, Mr Tashio. I'm calling about the locket you ordered. How soon can you pick it up?"_ a kind voice replied. _"__You've picked an excellent choice, and I'm sure that the girl you're going to give it to will love it. We're open till 11.00, so feel free to come by when you get the chance. Have a nice day.__"_

Before he could reply, he heard the woman on the other line disconnect, and couldn't help but feel like he should have done it first. Standing, he looked at his cellphone's main screen. His missed call sign was flashing, and next to it was the number two. Gasping, he flipped it open, and scrolled threw his extremely long list of previous missed calls and new ones. When he found it, he recognized the number as his mother's cellphone. He gulped when there was a voicemail sign next to the seven digits. He pressed the sign, and prepared for the worst.

_"InuYasha Ususai Tashio! You had better have Kagome home with her mother and I at exactly 10.00! Not in your car on the curb, not in the driveway, but in her house! Don't you try anything or-"_ He heard Kagome's mother in the background say something, so he gave his attention to her. _"__Have fun InuYasha! Miroku called and said that you stole her away from him! ...She likes fish!__"_

'So that's why she ate it tonight!' She had ordered fish when he had taken her out to dinner. Slamming his phone shut, his eyes pierced threw the black screen; it was exactly 9.30pm, and he had a half hour to get Kagome home. He bent down for his pants, picked his boxers up in the process, and made his way towards her. This wasn't fair. "Nobody's home on Saturday's at 10," he mumbled, as he slipped into his undergarment. He got into his pants, and zipped and buttoned them. He sighed in irritation, and grabbed Kagome's dress, panties, and bra. He didn't want to wake her, so he decided to dress her himself.

The sleeping Kagome was quite restless. Her hands constantly came towards him, and he had to stop his thoughts from making a knife appear so he could cut them off. When her left hand managed to grab his shirt as he slipped her dress over her hips, he almost dropped her. He had her fully clothed in seven minutes. Her shoes were nowhere to be found, and he didn't have the time to go searching for them. He had twenty-three minutes before he had to have his love home... he knew how serious his mother was, and he was glad he hadn't listened to her. But, in a way, he wished he would have; the pain of seeing Kagome leave would be stronger now.

He gently laid her back on the sand, and buttoned his shirt. He gasped when her shoulders started to shake, and he temporarily let her wear his jacket. He wasn't cold, and he didn't want the slight chill in the air to cause her to stumble from her slumber.

He guessed that he looked knocked up. Strands of hair had fallen from his braid, and hung over his face. He didn't care much, just as long as Kagome didn't look too bad. He couldn't stop smirking, and held her unconscious body close to him as he bent down to pick up her cellphone. Curiosity got the better of him, and he flipped her phone open. She had a missed call from Sango, and another one from an odd number:_ 1-612-TKO-JAIL._

He ignored it, and slipped it into his pocket with his own. He was wasting more time, and hulled Kagome into his arms so she wouldn't fall. He was carrying her bridal style, and he figured that he would reach his car in about eight minutes if he hurried. He didn't know why, but he started talking to Kagome even though she was sleeping. He didn't care much, but it got lonely after he thought he heard something, but it turned out to be a beach ball scraping against the sand and rolling towards the water. Leaning down, he kissed her on the lips. "Guess what tomorrow is?" When she squirmed under him, he laughed and continued on his way. "It's gonna be all about you, just promise me that you'll stay with me as much as you can." He knew that he wouldn't even get to glance at Kagome in a few hours. Sango and Ayame felt they had to spend every waking moment with her since she was leaving and it was her-

"Mmmm?"

Glancing at her, he smiled when she rested her head against his chest to get more warmth. He had to admit that it had gotten slightly colder. He brought her closer to him when she gripped his shirt.

Nothing could ruin his life. He had all he wanted in his arms. All he needed was to shout it to the world that Kagome Higurashi was his, and that she accepted him even thought he was a mixture of human and demon. He was neither, and she didn't seem confused nor frightened by anything about him. She didn't care that his ears changed with all thought about him, and she didn't seem to care that other women were fixated with him anymore. She had come a long way, and he was overjoyed to be happy to call her his girlfriend― his lover.

She was clashed against him by accident three months ago, and look where she was now.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Next Time- A Little Less 18 Candles

****

**xXBRiXx**


	44. A Little Less 18 Candles

**School of Love-- Chapter 44**

**A Little Less 18 Candles**

&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**Sunday Night- 12.30am**_

_'I can't believe it,' she said to herself, as she blinked back her tears. This did nothing, for the water had already been falling from her eyes for quite awhile. She shook violently, and let her eyes look upwards. "I'm sorry," she mumbled into his chest, as she clutched him for dear life, fearing that he would vanish if she even attempted to let go. "I'm not going anymore... not while you're like this," she said, hoping that he would beg her to stay so she wouldn't have to leave her family, her friends—him._

_InuYasha wanted to retort that **she** was the one crying... but he didn't respond when he felt his eyes start to sting; 'Damn it all.' Nothing compared to how he was feeling. He felt like he was going to pass out any minute if he let go of Kagome. 'No,' he said to himself, as he possessively held her close to him. He could smell it still, the sweet honey-vanilla scent that he had just gotten used to. He had just gotten used to everything, and some "college" was going to tear it all away from him; damn it all for screwing him._

_He could tell that she was waiting for him to say something—anything—but he couldn't. The airport wasn't crowded at all, and no way was he going to waste his last minutes with her around others; that was what the pills were for. Clutching her tighter, he buried his head in the crotch of her neck, and did his best to form words. "...Kagome, I swear if I smell anyone else's scent on you-"_

"_You'll kill him, and never forgive me," Kagome whispered into his shirt, as she felt a tear slowly make its way down her cheek. She wanted to inform that they had argued over this discussion on the way to the airport, but ignored it and slightly smiled. Hearing his voice was all it took for her heart to sing, as well as make her feel better. "And if I even look at anyone else, you'll rip them to shreds and put them back together so I can't figure out who the are anymore." Lifting her head from his chest, she smiled and nodded. "I'm not supposed to go out to pizza with anyone that even sounds male, and I can't walk around past 9.00 by myself."_

_He didn't know how, but he let a smirk grace his face. "Nice to know you were listening." He cupped her cheeks in his hands, and lightly kissed her. Pulling away, he used his right thumb as an attempt to get her heartbeat to slow down. He could hear it, and the way it was pumping assured him that she was about to have an emotional breakdown. "But, seriously, I'll kill em' if they even think about getting near you, alright?" She was his everything. He knew better then to be asking her such questions since he trusted her, but he was a guy after all._

_Kagome sighed and nodded again. They had talked about this too, actually shouted about it, over the music she had turned up in the car to get him to leave her alone. Even if she was getting irritated with his threatening threats, she knew that he was only being InuYasha, and the InuYasha she knew was always overprotective. She felt the special feeling return, and when he leaned down for another kiss, she wrapped her arms around his neck and made his lips crash against her own. Oh how she was going to miss this; always. He would be away from her for god knows how long, and she could barely take standing a foot from him because of the day's adventures. She truly felt safe when she was with him._

_She let a hand fall from his neck, and let it trail to the chain that she was wearing around her own. "What about you?" she said with a glare. "I've got Sango and Ayame spying on you, so don't think about doing anything." She rolled her eyes at his laughter, and once again buried her head into his chest. Inhaling his original scent, she let her eyes close when his chest started to move slowly. She knew he was tired and wanted to go to sleep, but she couldn't find it in her to tell him to leave—to go home and try to forget about her._

_She wanted to thank him for making her sit down when they first got to the airport, for her legs felt like jello and she couldn't move correctly. She assumed that this was because they hadn't talked since she threatened to sit him while he was driving if he didn't shut up. She let her finger twirl a few strands of his hair, and smiled when she felt a pair of lips press against her forehead. "I promise I'll be back," she spoke. "Just don't go and get another mate, and I'll always love you."_

_InuYasha found it in himself to nod, and held her close to him. "...But what happens when you don't come back?" he quietly asked, as he felt the form in his arms shift so he wasn't holding her. His orbs looked down, and smiled at her position. Her small hands were formed into fists, as she sat sideways in his lap. Her eyes were hidden in her bangs, and he knew that he'd said the wrong thing. Forcing her to look at him by placing his hand on her chin and turning her, he used his free thumb to wipe her tears away. "You're gonna come back... right?" He found that he was acting totally idiotic, and when she socked him in the arm, he considered the sharp pain as a positive answer._

_Kagome looked at the chain around her neck. Attached to it... she couldn't help but smile at the heart shaped locket that rested nicely on her body. "InuYasha... you think I won't come back, and risk you having a heart attack?" She giggled when he blushed and turned away, and she gladly wrapped her arms around his back. She tightly squeezed him, and kissed him threw his shirt. "If it makes you feel better, I'll be back for Christmas just like you."_

"_...It doesn't."_

_She used her fingers to tickle up and down his back this time, before giving in and kissing the pouting demon once more. "How often?" When another smirk crossed his face, she scowled at him and crossed her arms over her chest. _

"_Everyday."_

_She let her hands trail to her face, and she gently wiped the tears away that had come without her acknowledging them. When she looked at him, she noticed that he was staring at her with those same eyes that he had throughout the day. She sighed, and got into his arms without a care in the world. She thanked god that InuYasha was here with her. Sango and Ayame were supposed to take her, but... let's just say that she put them to bed early. With InuYasha doing the same with Miroku and Kouga, it made things go by fairly easy without any knock-outs or explanations. It was quite simple... she wanted to spend her last hour with the one she had come to fixate._

_They left her house "supposably" secretly and went to the Starbucks near the pier where they had... gotten closer. She had offered to pay, but got the finger of silence yet again. She was glad that she had her last hour in Tokyo with the one that she cared about most of all, and was also glad that their issues were finally resolved. She leaned up, kissed his neck, and blew on the spot to enjoy the feeling of her mate shivering. "I wish I could see you everyday, too." _

_After all, why would she want to be apart from him after everything that had happened to her in only fifteen hours?_

_&&&&&&&&&&&& _

**Sunday Morning- 5.00am**

"No," she moaned out, as she held her hands out to nothing. She was freezing, and felt like she was alone. A lifeless hand touched all over her stomach to feel the familiar feeling of her love on top of her, and when she didn't feel the sensation, she gasped. "Where... are you?" she questioned, as her eyes slowly opened. They widened in shock at where she was, and she shook her head to see if it was a fantasy. "How'd I get here?" She searched her entire room; there wasn't an InuYasha in sight. She was a little confused as to why there were balloons covering her whole room. She couldn't see her ceiling at all, for it was covered with different shades of colors. Some of the balloons had words, and she blushed at one that said _"Congratulations! It's a boy!"._

She laughed nervously. 'Obviously a joke...'

She sat up strait on her bed, and trailed her hand down her stomach again, noticing the numb feeling. She was sore some, which told her that last night had actually happened. Smiling, she tried once more to find him. When she didn't, she thought she smelt him. It was a different scent from the one on her pillow, and she sighed in agony when it was his outer jacket that had wound itself onto her. This worked as a replacement for the real thing, and she hugged herself. She missed him so much already, but, her being happy had to wait until she found out why balloons were in her room. 'Today... what's today?' she thought. 'I know it's something special... but I don't know what!'

Kagome shrugged her shoulders, and realized that she was back in her dress. She looked herself up and down to try and imagine that the red covering her body was blood, with no such luck. It was her dress alright, and she didn't remember putting it on herself. Gasping, she shook her head from the thought that InuYasha would violate her. "He's too sweet to do that," she said with a giggle, as she pictured his hands touching every part of her body... his lips kissing her lovingly. She was convinced that everything was well, and if it wasn't, she'd simply die of embarrassment after last night.

She flinched when she converted that she could hear something that sounded like... she didn't know. Looking to the right in her bed, she lightly laughed at Sango and Ayame that were piled on top of each other; it was Sango's snoring that rang threw her four walls. Her friends looked exhausted, and she immediately knew that neither had bothered to make up with Miroku and Kouga. She shook her head in disappointment, and kicked her legs to the side of her bed, watching as they lifelessly fell to her carpet. She couldn't move the bottom half of her body very well, but she managed and made it to her feet. 'Morning's just started,' she said to herself, as she noticed that the sun was just rising over the city. She looked to her clock, and smiled when it was 5.06 in the morning. She had just enough time to take a shower and allay her sore body, before being forced to face the day.

'I wonder what he's doing,' she thought with a titter, as she walked to her window. She made sure it was unlocked for him as it mostly was, and punched the balloons out of her way as she made her way to her dresser. Looking at herself in the mirror, her lips weren't swollen anymore, her hair was a mess, and she could tell that she had hickeys on her body from last night's second dinner session. She shook her head; it wasn't his fault.

She pulled open the first drawer, and dug threw it for a pair of clean panties and a bra. When she had a suitable outfit ready in her hands, she took a last look at the window before punching more balloons to get to her bathroom door.

She quickly opened and closed it, deciding that she would not wake Sango and Ayame. They needed their rest, and so did she, but chose to get over it and be a big girl. Besides, she had to have the energy to listen to them babble about what things they did at the dance, and more importantly, why she had left the dance with InuYasha early.

Setting her clothes on the toilet seat, she pulled open the door to her shower, and turned on the water. She slowly got out of her dress, undergarments, and InuYasha's jacket, and gasped as she looked at herself in the mirror. "Id-idiot!" she said with a clutched fist. "I'll kill you!" she swore with a glare sent her direction from the mirror. She had hickeys all over her stomach and thighs.

Coming to the conclusion that it was her day, she shook beating him to a pulp later, and silently combed her hair. She could hear the sound of her bed springs threw the running water, and decided to keep more quiet; Sango and Ayame would wake up if she didn't keep her anger for InuYasha to herself. She set the comb down when she was satisfied with herself, and got into the shower. Her body lit up, and a moan escaped her at the feeling she was getting. It felt nice to let her tense muscles expand.

'InuYaaasha,' she sang to herself, 'you should be coming soon.' As much as she wanted to see him like the next girl, she found it impossible to part with him now. She wanted him the minute she opened her eyes to cover her body and hold her close to him; she wanted him to kiss her, and at the same time, whisper in her ear that he loved her. She found that he was quickly becoming her new obsession, and she liked it. Was this how other girls felt? She gritted her teeth at the thought, as she grabbed her wash cloth and put a large amount of lavender scented liquid soap on it. She slowly found herself pepping for him, and she liked this as well. It felt nice to know that she had someone to dress up for now, to know that there was someone always there to kiss her on the cheek, and to know... that someone was there for her.

Girlfriends were always there for her, but she really meant _there_ for her. She recalled hours ago when he spoke softly in her ear that it was okay, and for her to not cry. The feeling made her stand on her toes, she felt so loved. Nothing compared to him being so forward with her. She felt that she had broken a shield covering his heart for her, and she liked it. After all, it wasn't everyday that InuYasha would hold her so close with his massive arms.

'Oh god,' she said to herself, as she used her left hand to tickle up and down her right arm. 'His arms.' Even if he was a giant compared to her own body, he was still InuYasha... Then why had he been so gentle with her? It was as if he was trying not to touch her, but he had anyway, and she was glad at this. His touch made her skin burn with desire, and she wanted to feel this all the time, but knew that she couldn't have this. "I still love him," she said with a smile, as she reached for her shampoo. She used a lot on her hair, for she again wanted to impress him. She didn't know if he liked the smell, but still had the need to use a little extra that day.

She dropped the bottle when she heard Sango scream, but chose to ignore it. She lathered her hair, and washed it out. For the rest of her shower, she let the steaming water hit her body to get her heartbeat to slow down. She could feel the muscle pounding threw her chest, and she wanted to know why. Did having him not near her cause this much stress all the time? How had she not noticed this before?

Or was he close?

"_Get out! Today's Kagome's day! You can see her later!"_

She gasped and turned the water off as soon as she heard Sango's voice break her peaceful semi silence. Her eyes widened at the possibility, and shook her head. It was too early to even consider thinking that InuYasha would get out of bed just to talk to her. This would be a perfect thing if they were married and she had an early day job, but for two confused teenagers, this was a blur. She sighed at his romantic doings, and wrapped her soaked body in a towel. Curiosity got the better of her, and before she knew it, she was opening her door to see if her eyes were true.

"Knew it," she said under her breath, as she noted that Sango had her hand rolled into a fist, and was standing in front of her window. "What happened?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, as she started punching balloons to get to her bed. Sango's face was red, and she assumed it was a nightmare she was having, so she didn't mind when the girl didn't reply. She sat down on the bed, and felt a chill go threw her when she noticed that the window was open. 'Inu... Yasha?'

Sango crossed her arms, and let a lazy yawn escape her. "Showed him who's boss," she said with a grin, as she plopped her head down on Kagome's pillow. "Oh yeah, _you know who_ just came by," she mumbled threw it. "He was still human, but his hair was starting to turn silver again." She stretched her tired arms, moaned when she felt them crack, and slowly closed her eyes. "Oh yeah, happy birthday!" She pointed to the wrapped pink box on her nightstand.

Kagome nodded with a blush. 'InuYasha?' she said to herself with a light hint of worry in her tone. 'Did he need something?' She scanned the entire oasis. "Where did he go?" she asked with sadness. She wanted to see him one last time in his human form before she'd leave. She was determined to memorize his face in both forms incase she were to see him or "think" she was seeing him but actually wasn't. Coming to find that she was letting her obsession get out of hand, she sighed and cursed him for being so handsome. She had started to see his face in her mind... like when she was in the shower.

Sango sat up with her elbows, letting herself plop on top of the still passed out Ayame. "Did something happen between you two?" she asked with concern. "Even though he knew I was in here, he still walked to the bathroom..." She perked her lips in a 'spill it' motion. "Did he _know_ that you were in the shower? It was like he didn't care that you were _naked_..."

Kagome was quick to almost lose her balance while standing, so she was looking at her open window. A few balloons flew out before she noticed her room looked rather empty without them. She closed the two pieces of glass together, and wondered how her hanyou could climb two stories in his human form. 'Poor him... should I go find him?' She turned around, and let her eyes grow five sizes when her bestfriend was staring at her with a curious look on her face.

"Kagome... you can tell me what happened, right?" Sango asked with a smile. "You don't have to get graphical on me, but I'm curious. It's pretty obvious that something happened when you two left the dance together two hours early." She giggled at Kagome's tomato face, and let her giggles turn to laughter when the girl sighed. "Details! Details! Details!" She clapped her hands. "Kagome's finally been declared a woman!"

"S-Sango!" she yelled, as she protectively held her towel against her trembling form. "So what if we... erm..." She found it extremely hard to say, and she was baffled at how hot her face felt. Looking down at the small puddle of water at her feet, she put a strand of hair behind her ear, and felt the chill from the air hitting her soaked ear. "Um... we... me and InuYasha-"

"Can you at least tell me if it was any good or not?" Sango questioned with a curious face. "I mean, he was in his human form, right? Did you feel bad about sleeping with the human InuYasha, or were you expecting to become intimate with him in his youkai form? Oh! If you sleep with him when he's in his human form, will the baby not look like him? How sad!"

Kagome's head lowered again. "...Dunno," she honestly said with a sigh. "But we got a chance to talk... and we fought some," she admitted. Her eyes became hazy as she set a hand on her cheek, instantly feeling the hot feeling die down. "Then... he kissed me and held me close to him."

Sango's eyes widened, and looked at Kagome's towel. 'What is that?' she said to herself, as she carefully stood so she wouldn't wake Ayame. She slowly made her way closer to Kagome. "K-Kagome... stay still."

The girl watched as two chocolate colored eyes trailed down to her stomach that was covered with the towel that stopped at her thighs. When she called her name, she froze in concern. Instead of answering, she let Sango stare... and when her staring went down to her legs, she knew she had been caught.

"Kagome..." Sango said with a pointed finger. "You're bleeding."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Hot Child in the City-**

"Yo, mutt," Kouga said with a grin. "Get your head out of you ass. Can't you see what's in my hand?" he asked, as he motioned to the hot cup of ramen in his claw. It was starting to get warm. He had been shoving it in his friend's face to get him to eat it for the past fifteen minutes. It was 9.30 in the morning, and he hadn't recalled InuYasha eating anything. So being the nice one that he was, decided to tempt the half demon with his favorite delicacy... while Miroku sits on his couch and consumes the nothingness of _daytime television_.

"Keep trying," the monk said with a sigh from the living room. He cocked his feet on the coffee table, and flipped threw the channels. "He'll give in sometime soon. Either something's on his mind, or he's delusional; he never turns down a cup of hot ramen."

"Well, he is now," Kouga retorted, as he set the ramen down in front of InuYasha. The hanyou was sitting down in a slouched position in his island, and he held his breath when he smelt the worry coming from his scent. "I-InuYasha?" he called for perhaps the first time in his life. "What's the matter?" He sat down across from the demon, and put his elbows on the table, mimicking the look InuYasha had on his face. He looked so lost... so out there. Without letting his companion know this, he examined him. No cuts or bruises, no fractures, no nothing; he looked normal, except for his drooped ears that would twitch when he would blow towards them to snap him out of his fairy tale.

He covered his face with his claw, and let out an aggravated sigh. "Kagome," he spoke after a few seconds. "Whatever's got your tongue's got something to do with Kagome, doesn't it?" When InuYasha flinched, he nodded and smirked. "What happened _now_? Did she sit you into infinity when you tried to make your move on her?" he asked rather childishly. It was far too late to call her to come get the demon.

InuYasha's eyes snapped open. His head dashed from side to side, and when he recognized Kouga, gave a sigh of relief. Where was he, and more importantly, why wasn't Kagome with him? He could detect the faint smell of blood, and it was slowly getting stronger. He needed to see her right away, but was forced to wait because of two temperamental women... "Dammit," he growled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"So, InuYasha," Miroku called from the couch. "How did it go last night?" he asked with a perverted grin. "Did you get past first base?" He ignored the glares he got as answers, and returned his eyes to the screen. "Keep this in mind InuYasha, and you too Kouga while you're at it," he said with a sigh. "The _woman_ always gets her way, and do you know why?" He lifted himself off the couch, and looked back at his friends. They both eyed each other, before giving their attention back to him. "Because, my friends, _they_ have the power." He clutched a fist and shook it to prove his point. "Without them, our lives wouldn't be worth living, nor would we be here. You two may think of Ayame and Lady Kagome as nothing more than girls with smiling faces that snuggle with you, but there's more... so much more." He spoke with complete power in his tone, and fell over anime style at the fork that was thrown at his forehead.

And as he fell to the floor, he muttered how under appreciated he was, before sitting up with his elbows. "Anyway, InuYasha, how did it go last night?" he asked with a goofy grin. "I assume that _something_ must have happened after you stole my date from me." He motioned with his hand at all the possible things to do with a woman, which weren't meant for men to do by themselves. "Let me guess, you tried making a move but got caught at the last moment by your friend and his mate?!" he said with fake amusement. "Thanks a lot, Kouga."

"Hey!" The demon's cry caught him by surprise. "I said sorry four times already!"

"Well I still haven't forgiven you! I was close, so close to getting Sango, but the door to my damn car had to open!"

"Whatever!"

"Fine!"

InuYasha watched in utter disbelief as his friends crossed their arms, and turned the opposite directions they had originally been sitting in. At first this was amusement to him, but it was slowly turning into agony. Would this be him if he hadn't had talked to Kagome? Would he be feeling so lifeless... so alone, without her? She was so energetic and jumpy when he was in the sourest of moods, and this made him happy. He just had to swallow his pride and tell her that she was his everything... and that he didn't want her to go.

Under one circumstance did the hanyou choose to not beat the living hell out of his friends. The reason: Kagome wouldn't like it. Didn't they know how terrible it felt not knowing what was going to happen tomorrow? Did they not come to realize that.. that... they weren't kids anymore? Today changed everything about all of them, taken that it was a special someone's specialist day of their life... and he was sitting in a stool, pouting, and wanting nothing more than to swoop her in his arms and take her away to a place they could call their own.

He sighed, catching Kouga's attention, but he ignored it. He slammed his ears against his head as he stretched his arms, letting his muscles get some feeling after being cramped in the same position since he had managed to make it to the demon's apartment. When he caught him looking at him, he lightly smiled. "...Why not talk to her? You know, actually hold her and say you love her?" He had absolutely no idea what he was saying, but it felt right, and after saying what felt right to him to Kagome, he felt a lot better in the end; he did this time as well. "She'll eventually come back..."

Kouga shook his head. "You don't know anything," he said with a scowl, as he at the same time took in everything the hanyou had to say. 'Is he serious?' he said to himself, as he looked InuYasha strait in the face. "She was real pissed at me."

InuYasha laughed. "So! How the hell do you think Kagome reacted when I talked to her?!" he lied. Deep down, he didn't think his friend needed to know the truth about what had happened between he and Kagome, and by simply looking at him, he could tell right away that the wolf demon detected something different in his scent. So did he, but it wasn't every day that he decided to smell himself. "She was madder than hell itself, and didn't talk to me at first," he mumbled, this was the truth part, as well as what he was going to say. "But, I guess I got around to saying the right thing somewhere along the lines..." He trailed off, and rolled his eyes as he heard Miroku hop over the couch and crash into the stool next to him. He looked terrible, and knew that he had spent the night from his tussled hair that wasn't in its usual ponytail, shirtless self, and pants sagging around his hips. As much as InuYasha wanted to yell at the monk to bathe, he kept this to himself... really to himself, and instead, noticed the steaming cup in front of him. "Oh look," he said sheepishly, as he grabbed the fork Kouga held out to him.

"Now what?" Kouga asked threw InuYasha's slurping. "The mutt's got his senses back, and it doesn't look like he's willing to help us, since he'd _rather_ eat the planet from its ramen existence," he casually said, as he reached for his cellphone in his back pocket. Pressing the usual number from when they were still dating, he smirked when InuYasha took his eyes away from his noodles in curiosity. As soon as the line connected, he spoke into it before the usual "Hello?" was announced. "Where's Ayame?"

"_..."_

"What do you mean you don't know?! And where's Kagome?!" He gulped at his outburst, and rose to his feet. He ran to his room before InuYasha could catch him, and locked the door. Taking the phone away from his mouth, he shoved the left side of his body against the door to silence the half demon. "Shut up! I can't hear Sango!"

"_..."_

"N-no! Nothing's going on that you should tell Ayame _or_ Kagome about, I swear!" he honestly confessed. "The mutt's being a dumbass, happy?"

"_..."_

"Don't worry, I hate that about him too," he said with a sigh, as he yelled at the hanyou once again to pipe it down. "Now, where were we? Oh yeah, where's Kagome?"

"_..."_

"Really?" he asked in almost shock, as he leaned down and hit his rear on the floor of his and Ayame's bedroom. "That's interesting. What's she at a hospital for? Hope there's nothing wrong with her," he said with light concern, as he felt his back arch forward from InuYasha's punches into the door. 'That mutt's really starting to piss me off...'

"_..."_

"What do you mean you can't tell me?!"

"_..."_

"Sango! Don't hang up!"

"_..."_

"Hey-" He pulled his face away from his phone when he noted that Sango had by that time hung up, and he could hear the phone beeping. Cursing himself for not getting his last words out, he stood, and slowly opened the door. He instantly felt the pressure of the side of the door bitch slapping him, and he flew all the way to his bed. "Damn mutt!" he yelled, as he shot his head up. Putting a claw on his chest, he got up with a growl. "Just what in the hell's wrong with you?!" he asked, as he could hear InuYasha's heart beating a million times faster than normal. This caught his attention ten fold. "In-InuYasha?" he choked out. He took a step back when the hanyou started walking towards him. "J-just what happened last night?"

"Keep the fight down!" Miroku yelled from his same place.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Nosy Friend, and her Scan-**

Once again, she found herself staring at the square tiles of the hospital. Besides the freezing air conditioning and her light breathing, it was deadly silent. She felt like she had no purpose in saying anything, for she was alone, and wanted her hanyou to be with her—to stay with her. The more she was without him, the more she felt pain; the more she was with him, the more this pain seemed to cease. Shaking her head, she watched as the woman with the unnaturally blonde hair raised an eyebrow at her, before gathering an envelope with her photos, waving, and telling her that she would return shortly with the photos blown up so she could see them.

She found it in herself to nod, and watched as the door to the dark room opened and closed. She hated hospitals. They smelt of nothing but death and loneliness when you didn't get visitors, and occasionally blood and soap mixed together. It was still breakfast in the building, and it felt good to smell the food being mixed with all these horrible scents. She stared at the ceiling again, and grabbed the stuffed animal that was in the shape of a dog that she had taken from Dr Tofu when she had first arrived. The final tests she had to endure involved having a microscopic camera attached to a cord shoved up her... _private area_... and she was glad that she had something to grasp onto. She was told that she could cry whenever she felt like it, but she refused. She was questioned about the tearing from Dr Tofu, but she was silent about the topic. InuYasha wasn't at fault whatsoever for her pain.

She sighed in her own way of being depressed. "I miss him... so... much," she breathed out as her eyes fluttered shut. She desperately needed his body warmth against her own, and right then, anything was better than being forced to lay in a bed in nothing but a gown that felt like it was made of paper. Smiling, she tried to imagine his rough but gentle hands sliding down her body... so tempting.

She ran a hand threw her dark hair, and sighed when she pulled it back so she was staring at it. Taking this as her chance to sit up the best she could, she looked down at her plain, small, ordinary, "human" hand. "How do I know if he wants a demon?" she asked nothing. She was a ningen after all, and when she and InuYasha had first started being intimate friends after Kikyo had dumped him, he had been so awkward around her. It took him time, and them running down the street holding hands, before he started warming up to her. She figured this had something to do with their lips locking, and let her finger tips lightly touch her bottom lip. She felt the tingle, noting that she was still a little sore there.

It wasn't long before the doctor returned. Her eyes were wide, which made Kagome raise an eyebrow in wonderment. "I'm better... right?" she asked with hope. "I really wanna see someone."

Dr Tofu lifted her glasses that had been perched on her nose, and shook her head. "You should be thanking your friend for barging in here two hours early because you were bleeding," she said with a light smile, as she took her large scans out of a manila envelope. She put them behind a square light-lamp attached to the wall, and blushed when Kagome turned away. "This isn't too awkward for you, is it? After all, it's your body." When she got a nod, she pulled a pen out of her hair, and pointed to the damage. "Your uterus is still damaged, but for some strange reason... the skin's been widened from the first time you came." She put a finger on her chin in confusion. "I know you've been taking the pills and medication from the blood and tissue samples... but it's just so bizarre," she admitted. "I do know that the tearing is the cause of your bleeding, since you're not menstruating."

Kagome tried looking away, but couldn't help but gaze at her blown up uterus. "Am I gonna get better?" she asked in worry, as she looked down. "I mean... are you saying that I can't have sex?" she asked with the reddest blush she'd ever had in her years of living. Of course she wanted to see InuYasha... but some parts of her body would jitter at every thought about him.

Dr Tofu smiled. "Ah, I see. There's a boy involved," she said with a giggle. "Swallow your embarrassment until our meeting is done, alright?" She set a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "You're going to be fine." Pulling away, she went back to her scans. "You have slight tearing inside your walls and legs, which is normal for all women when they loose their virginity," she didn't bother to look at the girl as she pointed to her photos. "And the markings on your thighs are nothing more than hickeys."

Kagome found it in herself to nod, and looked at her scans once more. "...I wasn't raped, I swear," she said in a whisper.

She laughed. "I wasn't going to ask. The first time you came out and said you were raped, but this time, I know it was worth it." She pointed to Kagome's stomach. "Have you thrown up at all yet?" she questioned with a giggle. When she got a girl shaking her head as a reply, she nodded. "Good. Can't have you going off to college with a baby in your tummy!"

Kagome joined the woman in laugher. "Can I go home now?" she asked, as she put a hand on her cheek. It was almost 10.00 and she was sitting in a hospital. She had so much to do in so little time, and InuYasha was her top priority. 'Do I have to tell him about this?' she thought, as she looked between her legs. 'Or would he even notice?' After the two bid farewell and hugged, she was given another prescription to get pills and medicine to close the wounds. Hers were more intense than a regular woman's from... three months ago, but all in all, she was declared healthy.

Sighing, she quickly dressed before Sango would start to get worried about where she was. Dr Tofu had said that her break started as soon as she was finished with her, and the cafeteria was right past to waiting room, which meant that the two would have to come in contact somewhere along the lines...

She slid her backpack purse around her shoulders after slipping into InuYasha's large jacket, before making her way to the door with a piece of paper in her hands. She gave the stuffed animal a last stare, wondering if anyone would mind if she were to steal it. Shaking the thought free, she opened the door to find Sango leaning against it with her ear cuffed so she would be able to catch a good conversation. "Did you hear anything that interests you?" she whispered, once realizing that Sango didn't have a clue that she was standing right in front of her.

Sango yelped and jumped a good foot in the air. "Sorry... about that," she shyly said with a smile. "How'd it go? Are you going to be alright?" she asked, as she ushered the two towards the flight of stairs. She assumed that her bestfriend was afraid of elevators, so she laid off on the gloating until later. "I hope you're... you know... not mad at me for dragging you here and holding you up to the counter lady and pointing to your legs..." She put a hand behind her neck, and laughed nervously. "Forgive a horrible friend like me?"

Kagome smiled and shook her head. "Don't worry about it, Sango," she assured. As the two walked down the first flight of stairs, they both thought to themselves that it was oddly quiet. "Where's Ayame?" she curiously asked, as she opened the door for her bestfriend. "It feels weird without her here," she admitted. Sure, at first she hated Ayame for stealing her ex-boyfriend, but now it was all in the past and she considered Ayame Wolf a good friend. 'She and Kouga make such a cute couple!'

"Oh, don't worry," Sango said with a grin. "She just went home to change... I'd say that she's yelling at Kouga to let her take a shower in peace right about now." She had gone home to change and shower after rushing Kagome to the hospital, and was back in a shocking eleven minutes. "Anyway, she'll be back shortly so we can go out to an early brunch. Since your doctor's appointment got pushed threw our shopping time... there's a whole hour left before InuYasha can take you." Wrapping an arm around the girl's shoulders, she looked to the sky with her chocolate eyes. "I g-guess... that you can see him from _2.00_ to 5.00," she said under her breath with a defeated sigh. "Ayame and I will leave you two alone—we promise."

Kagome gasped in complete and total shock. "Sango... it's alright. I don't mind if I spend time with you and Ayame; you two are my bestfriends, and I'm not sure when I'll get to see you again." She had by that time stopped walking, and wrapped her arms around her friend that was on the verge of tears. "I'll be alright," she spoke with gratitude. "But thank you, I appreciate it. And besides, it's only an hour."

Sango shook her head. "No, you're going. I've got to admit that I've been quite the bother to him for the past day. It's the least I can do for him," she said with a smile. "Oh yeah, Kouga called." She reached into her pocket, and pulled out Kagome's phone. "There was someone else as well, but I'm not familiar with the number," she said in confusion, as she held it out to her friend. "You know them?"

Kagome took her phone, and flipped threw it until she found her list of missed calls. There was Kouga four times, but the number after him caught her by surprise. "W-what?" Her eyes turned cold, and she shoved her phone in her own pocket. "Sango, let's just go."

Sango nodded, making sure to glance at Kagome to see if she was still conscious. She didn't know why she didn't want her to tell her mother, but all in all, had agreed to it. She almost passed out at all the blood soaked in the towel Kagome was wearing that morning. After waking Ayame to tell her where she was taking her friend, they both decided to pick a restaurant to eat at before noon. "Kagome-chan... how was it?" she asked with a giggle. "It must have really hurt that bad?" When she got a red blush as an answer, she turned away. "Gosh, Kagome! I thought we were bestfriends!" she said in a fake hurt tone, causing Kagome to bite her index finger. "Kagome."

"Sango! Forget about my love life!"

"Kagome."

"N-nothing happened!"

"_Kagome._"

"Why are you so interested about what happened, anyway?!"

"Kagome!"

"Sango!"

Sango giggled again, and wound their arms together. "If you don't wanna talk about it, I'm guessing that it was everything you dreamed about?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, and smiled when Kagome nodded. "Aw, Kagome, I'm just looking out for you. You do know that if he breaks your heart, I'll kill him?" When Kagome nodded again, she grinned. "Now that we've gone over the basics... you sure you're not taking something of his with you?"

Who knew that the two would continue this discussion all the way to the restaurant?

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Females and their "Emotions"-**

"_For the last time, leave me alone!"_

"_Why?!"_

"_Because I don't feel like talking to you! Get out of the way!"_

"_No way in hell!"_

"_And why not?! Because you put some rancid mark on me?!"_

Miroku and InuYasha stayed silent, as they listened threw the walls of the living room to catch the conversation going on between two demons. Neither had the guts to speak, well, InuYasha had the guts, but he was too busy staring at his hands to care about what was being screamed.

'What did I do?' he said to himself, as he stared down at his huge hands. All he knew was that he had been chasing Kouga for his cellphone, and the next thing he knew, he had Kouga slammed onto his back on his bed. He didn't know what came over him, but just by mentioning Kagome's name made him shiver in bewilderment and fascination. He had all his senses back, and he felt terribly ill. He had a stomach ache, his head hurt like crazy, and he couldn't get Kagome's face out of his mind. She had become annoying, and he wanted her to disappear for a short while so he could meditate and take time to think strait. He had been called by Sango and informed that Kagome would come looking for him around 2.00 instead of 3.00 like she had originally planned. His heart thought of this as the greatest thing ever, but his body told him otherwise. His body didn't want to see her; he felt clammy like he had at the dance when he first saw her. She was drawing his attention more than Tom chasing Jerry on the television, and he had started to wonder why.

"Everything alright in there?" Miroku shouted over the commotion going on in the bedroom a good twenty feet away from him. He guessed that Kouga was blocking the door, and Ayame was starting to get agitated with him for it. "Why not go find Kagome right now? Surprises never hurt a girl."

"_What do you mean it was meant to be a surprise?! You bastard!"_

InuYasha raised an eyebrow, and glared at the monk. "_That's_ what happens when you surprise a girl, and I don't know about you, but I'd like to live a good ole happy life," he retorted with a sigh. His eyes flickered when the door slammed open, and a red faced Ayame stormed out. He thought it'd be best to ignore her, but when she grabbed onto the collar of his shirt, he had no choice but to look into her fierce green eyes that resembled a cat's. "What'd I do now?"

Ayame came down to him so their noses almost touched. "...Congratulations," she said with a smile, as she threw him on the couch, laughing when she knocked the air out of him. "I thought your intentions last night were pointless, but they came threw in the end, and I think Kagome's happy about them." She patted him on the shoulder, and rolled her eyes when Kouga stormed out of their room with a large bump on his head. "Ya know, it wouldn't kill you to be modest and open like InuYasha is," she said with a glare. "In fact, you too, Miroku."

InuYasha lightly smiled, and dodged the fists that came his way from his friends. 'Might as well get over it,' he said to himself, as he settled himself on the couch a good distance away from Miroku, for Kouga had moved so he was standing in front of his mate. He had seen the mark... he knew what it meant. 'Three days of her hating him.'

For demons with canine blood, claiming a woman was much like holding her hand during childbirth. She was tempted to say things that she didn't mean without realization, much like after you inflect your fangs into the spot on her body that attracts you. The woman's expected to scream, and this causes her blood to boil over the top, much like having a pup. This can also cause her to think that it's freezing in a room when it's actually 110°F, or hot when it's -21°C; her senses go haywire. The blood boils over for about three days, but after, it's all worth it, and InuYasha could tell that Kouga was looking forward to when Ayame's semi "heat" stage would be over.

"Bye," he said with a smile, as he leaned over Kouga while still in the couch. "Say hi to Kagome for me." Again, he dodged the fists, and decided that standing was the best way to get them off of him.

Ayame nodded, and gave Kouga a last punch in the head, before sprinting to the door. "We're going out to _Crystal Jewels,_ so we'll be back later!"

Miroku waited for the door to click shut, and to hear footsteps running down the two flights of stairs, before falling over and bursting into tears from holding in his laughter. "You... and _her_!" he yelled with a pointed finger. "She's more violent than Sango and Kagome put together when she's like that!" He let his laughter get the better of him, and before he knew it, he was knocked upside the head like his wolf demon friend had been previously.

Kouga rolled his eyes and turned to the side. Plopping in his couch between Miroku and InuYasha, he stole the remote from the monk, and flipped threw the channels. "Thank god that this'll be over tomorrow," he said under his breath. "Never knew that showing her I cared would be so painful, ain't that right mutt?" he casually asked. "I assume that you've marked Kagome since she's leaving. I _also_ assume that you trust her, but you feel you have to mark her to prove to all demons and some humans that she's taken, right?"

InuYasha took in all the information and facts Kouga had to say. He agreed with all of them, it was just that he didn't want to have to put Kagome threw all the torture of hating him for three days, since for two of them, she wouldn't be around to witness them with him. Biting her for his own satisfaction showed that he was a real jerk... but he considered it, _deep_ down. "Hmph, I guess," he said while looking down. "I mean, do I have to?"

"Course not."

InuYasha smiled. "Good. I don't feel like making Kagome go threw the pain and misery of seeing my face for seventy-two hours," he said with a grin, as he noticed that Miroku had made his way to his feet, and had slammed the apartment door. Feeling like he was missing something, he scratched his head in confusion. "Did we hurt the cupcake's feelings?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Gifts and Kisses-**

'He... had... _better_... be here or... else!' Kagome panted, took time to catch her breath, and reached for the cool metal bar to her right. She refused to take the elevator because of obvious reasons, so she decided to run and not walk up the two flights of stairs to her destination. She had been searching for him for over an hour, and now it was 1.00, which made it completely pointless of the fact that she left her friends a whole hour early to be with him. "InuYasha, stupid idiot," she growled, as she moved her bangs to the side of her face.

'Almost there,' she said to herself with a small smile, as she read the numbers on the white doors. She stopped in front of the one with an eleven on it, and didn't bother knocking, since Kouga had always allowed her in his apartment even if they weren't dating anymore. She was considered close family to Ginta, who she recently heard was up and on his feet again.

She swung the door open, and was greeted with the scent of InuYasha himself. Even if he wasn't in sight, she could still smell the faint smell of his cologne, and also, she could detect major sadness. Shaking her head, she chose not to announce herself, and silently closed the door behind her. 'InuYasha?' Turning around, the place looked like it always did. She didn't see a form with triangles on top of his head anywhere.

Kagome sighed and stepped into the apartment. It was silent, and not even the television disturbed anything. She could hear swift movements, but chose to ignore them. She first decided to walk to Kouga's room, and when she turned the corner that led to that said room, she froze and disappeared behind the corner. She blushed when she found a form leaning against the door with their eyes closed. She didn't dare let a sound escape her as she gulped when his ear twitched. 'Is he... sleeping?' she thought, as she shyly smiled. The sleeping face of InuYasha was priceless; the cuteness was all too much to bare.

She let her fingers free from their grip on the wall, and stood in the middle of the hallway. His left ear twitched at her movements, but other than that, he stayed quiet and nonactive. Kagome smiled at this, and slowly walked towards him. 'He's so pretty,' she said to herself, as she stopped in front of the sleeping hanyou. 'I mean... handsome.' His arms were lazily crossed over his chest, and one leg was crossed over the other as he leaned on the left side of the wall, his backside depending on the bedroom door to hold his body in place. Kagome didn't think he realized that if the door were to open that he'd fall on his back. 'Anyway...' She stared at his face, and suddenly had the urge to touch it. She was somewhat curious as to why he hadn't smelt her scent, let alone noticed her standing less than a foot away from him. 'Tired, huh?'

His amber orbs were covered, and she didn't like this. His eyes were the most beautiful she'd ever seen. She blushed when his body flinched, and held her breath. When he relaxed and mumbled something she couldn't understand, she gently touched his arm, and noted the silverish white hair that stood like he had goosebumps.

Smiling when she was certain he had fallen back asleep, she carefully unwrapped his arms, and grabbed both of his claws. She stared down at them in her own, and was glad to see that his sharp inch-long nails had returned, as well as everything else about him that she had become accustomed to seeing. 'He really is back to normal,' she said to herself, as she blushed when he flinched again in his slumber. She held his hands against hers much like Tarzan and Jane, and noticed how big his were compared to her own. 'Would they be bigger if he was a full demon, or is it just a guy thing?' Without realization, she soon found her lips pressed against the knuckles of his right hand, while letting his other one drop. Kissing all five of them, she let her eyes close, as she pressed his unknowingly comforting embrace against her cheek. She had so many questions about demons... so many. Right now, they were all forgotten. She had her demon right in front of her.

"I had fun today," she said as if she were talking to Sango or Ayame. "I went shopping and got to eat really expensive food." She entwined their fingers together, and gave his hand a squeeze. She looked at his face, and was glad when it still looked innocent. Giving her attention to the ground, she felt her cheeks light up, and closed her eyes once more. "I-I missed you," she spoke, as her heart began beating extremely fast. He didn't know how much she had actually missed him. After all, he was charming in some ways more than others...

She finally blushed when she felt something squeeze her hand in return.

Her eyes flew open, and she felt her insides fall out of her rear end when she saw two stunning eyes staring at her. She figured he had been awake the minute she had entered the apartment, and she felt foolish for doubting him. A darker shade of red crossed her face when he playfully winked at her, which made her feel even more foolish. The smile on his face said it all, and she knew that she had just gotten _fooled_. She tried throwing his claw off of her hand, but soon came to find that he had a tight grip on it. Deciding to give up without even considering picking a fight, she felt her heart sing when he pulled her towards him and wrapped his free arm around her waist. She leaned her head to the side on his warm chest, and giggled when he kissed her neck. "Sorry I woke you." She didn't feel nervous at all being in his arms. She realized that becoming "intimate" only made their bond stronger, and she liked it. Besides, she liked him this way.

InuYasha pulled away, and inspected the form before him. Her white tank top made her form perfect for him to see, and he had the nerve to rip it off. Her black school girl's skirt made him sigh in agony, before resting his chin on her head, pulling her even closer. He was surprised that she was wearing his jacket with the saying "Fuck Off." written on the back, around her waist. "Since when did I start becoming so interesting to you?" he curiously asked, referring to her messing with his hand.

Falling asleep in a hallway was something he didn't expect anyone to understand, but when you had a friend that gets ticked off easily and throws you out of their room for asking "Why?" too much, you've got no choice when you're tired but to lean against a wall. And looking at Kagome, he knew better than to say this to her; a lie would be better. He smirked when she had the look of confusion written all over her, and then it came down to a plain embarrassed look.

Kagome blushed and apologized again. After all, he was right. She found him interesting in every way possible. Snuggling deeper into his warmth, she felt him grip her hand tighter, and she lifted her head to look at him. He look so happy... so wanting. "I hope you know what you put me threw _Urusai_," she let the Urusai roll in her mouth, causing her hanyou to whine like a puppy. "I've been trying to find you for over an hour." His eyes flickered, and she knew she was in trouble. She didn't hesitate when she was shoved against the wall, and his face came an inch away from her own. Calling him would have only given her his location... not this, which made her lightly smile. If it weren't for Kouga in his room, she didn't know where exactly this would go. 'As long as I'm with him.'

He laughed when he heard a whimper escape her, and he touched her forehead with his own. Inhaling her sweet scent, his eyes went to his pocket, and he pulled out a white box with a pink ribbon on it. He held it above his head, and grinned when Kagome tried reaching for it. He laughed when she pouted, and kissed her on the cheek. "Happy birthday!"

Kagome's face was full of confusion yet again. She knew that his birthday was on February fifth... but she couldn't remember if she'd ever told him her own. Taking the box that was finally held down to her level in shortness, she hugged and thanked him. "Hmph. Looks like I'm old like the rest of you." Pulling away, she tackled him to the ground in a loving kiss. They both hit the floor with a thump, and she was pretty sure that this was how her sits felt. She released her lips from his, got off him and brought her legs to the side Indian style, noted the look of disappointment on his features from breaking the kiss so fast, and blushed when his arm wrapped around her waist, bringing her so that her back rested against the side of his body.

She held the box to her ear, and gently shook it. She heard a slight jingling, and found herself shaking in excitement. "What is it? What is it? What is it?!" she repeated like a child, and shook it again. "What is it, InuYasha? What is it?!" Her eyes were beaming with glee, and before InuYasha could get a word out, she ripped off the top of the box.

Her body froze.

InuYasha sat up when he got no reaction from her, and rested his chin on her left shoulder, letting his arms wrap around her stomach and pull her so her back crashed against his chest. He glanced at her. Her eyes were wide and she looked like she was on the verge of tears; her left hand was frozen in the air with the top half of the box in it. "You hate it, don't-" He gasped when he felt her rosy lips clash against his, and a groan instantly left his mouth. Setting a hand on her cheek, he tilted her head to the side and plunged his tongue into her mouth, craving for the taste he got hours ago.

"Mwa!" Kagome broke the kiss, and stared down at the locket in the bottom half of the box. It was formed in a heart shape, and had swirls imprinted on it. But, what caught her attention most of all, was that it was gold. "InuYasha, you shouldn't be spending this much money on me!" she shouted, as she grabbed his claw and shoved the box in it. Crossing her arms, she looked to the side. "I'm not taking it." As she said this, she winced and watched as he stared at her with a raised eyebrow. "I mean it!"

InuYasha smiled and took the locket out of the box. He held it out in front of her, and placed it around her neck. "That's a damn shame, since I happen to think that you look beautiful in it," he hissed in her ear, which by all means, caught her attention and made her look down at the locket that she was now wearing. "Keep it, really, it's no problem." Sure, he spent $213.99 on a locket to give to a girl for her birthday who turned around and said she didn't want it, but he wasn't complaining. "Keep it before I _make_ you keep it," he got around to saying, once he knew thoughts were going threw Kagome's mind about whether she should keep it or not.

He didn't have to think twice when he was tackled to the ground and kissed to death. The kiss he didn't mind, but when she got up and sprung to the bathroom, he considered grabbing her ankle to make her stay with him. Turning his head to the left, he watched from a sideways angle as she slammed the door, and opened it three minutes later with a high-pitched girl scream. Her smile was odd to him, and she was bouncing up and down like a four year old.

He found it in him to sit up strait, and sighed when his back met the carpet once again. Looking down at her, he lightly blushed when he found her staring at him with such pretty eyes. Smirking, he wrapped his right arm around her waist, sat up without getting pushed down again, and scooted over so they were leaning against the wall. During this whole time, he noted that she never bothered to look away from him, nor take her hand away from the grasp it had on the heart shaped figure around her neck. "...You were supposed to get it this morning," he mumbled in her hair. He buried his nose in her neck, and inhaled the honey-vanilla scent. For some strange reason, he could smell more of it then he usually could. And because his senses were six times better than the average humans, the scent came stronger to him than to her, and it somehow soothed him.

Kagome let her grip go on the locket, and stared at it in the palm of her hand. Smiling, she leaned into his chest and enjoyed the silence. Sure, the rambling was still going on inside the room, but the sounds of feet striding inside didn't concern her. "InuYasha," she said in a whisper, and nodded when he stroked her hair. His touch helped, but not fully. "Does this mean that we're not breaking up?" She didn't protest when she was forcefully turned to face him. His eyes were staring at her as if he was trying to read her mind. They were wide, which told her that he was concerned. "So you're not?" she said first, hoping to get something out of him before she had to leave.

"Kagome, why the hell would I?" Trying to keep his voice down, he looked to her body for comfort. "If you've got a reason to, sure go ahead, but I don't have any reasons except for the fact that you claim to be a jealous spaz." Cupping her face, he kissed her forehead and smiled. "I'd like to see you try and break up with me," adding his clever grin, he laughed when she collapsed into his arms. His effect on people was getting better...

She slightly pulled away and looked at him. 'Everything's the same; thank goodness,' she thought, as she smiled when he caught her looking at him. Poking him in the chest, she repeated this until he dared to ask what the matter was. And when he did, she stopped. "Why are you so tired?" she asked with a glare.

InuYasha peeked at her threw the corner of his eye. "Do you have to ask?" Don't get him wrong, he loved what had gone on between them the night before, but he was exhausted. He understood completely that she wasn't, and he considered this his own fault for not sleeping at all throughout the hours of darkness. It took some adjusting to get used to his demon form, and by the time he had gotten acquainted again, he was ready to pass out. No way would he consider falling asleep when Kagome was right next to him, smiling, and staring at him with those amazing blueish eyes. But, he had to admit... that her shoulder looked mighty comfy.

Kagome blushed when she immediately knew what he was talking about, and got out of his arms. She settled herself to his right, and grabbed his hand. "Go to sleep," she said with a giggle. "I was tired this morning, too."

"No way!"

"_InuYasha,_" she gritted between her teeth in an 'oh so threatening' way. "Go to sleep. It's my birthday and you have to do what I say." She knew this wouldn't work, and she knew better to say this, but she was surprised when his eyelids slowly fell right after her mouth shut. When she was sure that they were closed this time, she waved her free hand in his face. His eyes didn't twitch or make an attempt to open, and she was happy at this. She released his hand, and set hers on his forehead, while putting her other one on the back of his head. She pulled him down, and set his head on her shoulder. She was satisfied when she heard nothing, and once again grabbed his hand to get some warmth.

'InuYasha, you... idiot.' Her face had a scowl on it, and it wasn't going to leave anytime soon. Half of her wanted to believe him, and the other half wanted to sit him to hell. Which half was she supposed to trust? Most importantly, which half did _she_ trust? '...How can you honestly tell me that you're willing to stay with me?' she thought, as she clutched a hand into a fist. '...Do you love me that much? Or, is it just some silly plot of yours?' She didn't consider this at all, but it was the first thing that came to mind in a paranoid girl's mind.

Her head snapped down to her midsection when she felt something lay soft there, and smiled when it was only his arm. It slowly curled into a C shape, and wrapped around her waist, pulling her towards him.

"InuYasha," she tiredly said with a sigh. When she noticed that he didn't move, she liked this. She now knew that he was fully asleep, which made her feel better about talking to him. "No responses" meant "no fighting". She rested her chin on his head, and softly blew in his ear. He soon started purring, and she let her left hand grasp the silver triangles with major delicacy. She quietly rubbed them, while whispering that she loved him more than anything occasionally.

"Guess who called me this morning?" she continued from when she had thought he was sleeping the first time. "You won't believe it. It was Kikyo!" she whispered with a smile. "I'm not sure what she wants, but I think I might go visit, you know, to make sure everything's okay... or, I think I'll try to find her tonight."

Or so she thought...

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**The Attack-**

"I'm so late!" Kagome shouted over what looked like a party going on, as she coughed from still being tired. She was fifteen minutes late meeting her friends so they could go to Yutaki's Spa. Her mother had gotten her reservations for five, but when she told her that she only had two close girlfriends, the woman raised an eyebrow in wonderment. She gave her the extra two. 'I have a social life...' she convinced herself. 'Who cares if I spend almost all my free time with InuYasha?'

She made her legs pump faster, and turned a corner in the park. Meeting at such a place was considered idiotic to her, for she had to steal InuYasha's car keys to get to her destination. Kouga had taken Ayame's, so she had no choice but to return home, so the sleeping hanyou was her last resort. 'Heh, hope he's not too mad at me.'

Her face turned red at the thought. 'InuYasha,' she said to herself with a small smile, 'you're so cute when you're sleeping.' Little did she think anyone else observed, but he was quite a looker when he was asleep. He looked so peaceful, so determined, so caring. Even if he had a pretty tight grip on her while he was sleeping, it was nice to know that he was always watching her... even with his eyes closed. Her hanyou... her InuYasha. She knew it wasn't right to refer to him as her own, but it just felt so right. 'Look at him! He gets jealous from a few whistles and numbers being shouted at me!'

She smiled when the playground came to view. When her friends weren't in sight, she cursed herself and checked the watch that she had also stolen from InuYasha. She stopped when she realized that she couldn't check a bouncing watch, and reached into her pocket for her new glasses when she couldn't read what she was seeing. 'It's 5.45. I was supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago! Some friend I am!' she scowled with a sigh, as she came to see that Sango and Ayame had left her because of her tardiness.

'Guess that's right,' she thought with a smile, and instantly took it back when it occurred to her that she was taking advantage of her friends—Sango and Ayame—her sister-like soul mates. She was nothing without them, and they were the best shopping partners. "If it weren't for Ayame's discount eye, I'd be broke," she said with a giggle, as she kicked a pebble with her foot. "And if it weren't for Sango's advice on everything, I don't know where I'd be."

When she felt a chill cover her, she reached around her waist and pulled off InuYasha's red jacket. She hadn't stolen this item, for she had grabbed it out of her closet that was half way stuffed with such jackets. She decided on the red one for not only because of the catchy slogan on the back, but because it was red—InuYasha's favorite color. She looked down at herself, and smiled when the jacket covered almost her entire outfit. You could see only a mere inch of her school girl's skirt. She zipped it up, and put the hood on when she felt a raindrop.

The sky had turned gray extremely fast, and she quickened her pace before InuYasha would start to think that she'd get electrocuted or something. 'Now that I think of it.' She put a finger on her chin and smiled. 'He _would_ think that sort of thing.'

Looking ahead of her, she smiled at the couple coming towards her. They were giggling and laughing like she imagined lovers would. 'How cute,' she said to herself, as the rain began to pour harder. What better way to play in the rain, than to hold hands with your lover in it... As the couple got closer, she felt her hands tighten into fists.

"_Come on!"_ the boy encouraged in a playful tone.

"_Coming, Hojo!"_

She brought the hood of InuYasha's jacket up so it was covering her eyes, hoping that it would hide her identity. 'It'd be better if I were a hanyou,' she said to herself with a sigh. She waited for them to pass her, and she gasped at the girl holding hands with Hojo. 'So _this_ is where's she's been all the time!' She watched in shock and fascination as _Hojo_ and _Ukyo_ ran past her. 'No way! They're a couple! How can this be?' She was onto the thought that there was something in the water, and when both of them turned and stared at the back of her head when she didn't move, she knew her theory was correct. Trying to come up with her best man voice, she mumbled a "Nice weather," before taking two steps. The couple's chatter caught her attention, and she stopped again.

"_Hojo, my stomach hurts."_

She heard a laugh and a, _"That's Hojo Jr. crying for his mommy."_

It was silent for awhile, before she heard a squeal. _"I can't wait for the baby!"_

"_Me neither. Junji men **always** get the woman pregnant on the first time."_

Kagome's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. She spun around, nearly getting whiplash, and glared at the monk and woman. "If you don't mind, I'd like to continue my walk in peace before I kill someone," she said while eyeing Hojo. "_Banzai_," she added, referring to the baby inside Ukyo's belly. Her eyes traced the girl. She had gained a few pounds, and there were rolls under her neck, but she first thought that all this was simply depression. Ukyo looked awfully tired, and she felt sorry for the girl, and at the same time, happy for InuYasha. She quickly waved without saying anything more, and caught the last thing Hojo called to her: She was a great distance away, but could still hear it clearly.

"_Looks like you've gained a few pounds! ...And there's a bee chasing you, look out!" _

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**He's got a Soft Side-**

His ears twitched nervously as he gave his attention to the television, the fighting going on in Kouga's room, and the rain outside. Switching wasn't a problem, that was, until he caught the scent of salt nearby. He raised an eyebrow and flipped the channel, figuring that it was nothing, and waited for Kagome to call. It wasn't like he could go anywhere, since the little trouble maker had stolen his access. He wanted her near him, for he was afraid of her getting electrocuted by lightening if she was outside.

He sighed in agitation and confusion, and scratched his head. Nothing was going right. Thirty minutes ago he was woken up with a bump on his head, and before he could get a word out, he was being attacked for apparently _losing_ Kagome since Sango and Ayame had no idea where she was. His first response would to say nothing, get up and run away like a coward, but he soon came to find that his car keys had disappeared, as well as Kagome. A small shiver escaped him, and he thought of all the possible things that could happen to a girl when she was by herself. 'Dressed like she was? No way in hell!' He found her strikingly sexy in her outfit, and was almost positive that the entire male population of Tokyo thought so as well.

"Alright?" Miroku asked with concern, as he snatched the remote. "Where's Kagome?" Sango and Ayame had stormed in half an hour ago to find her, and when she wasn't with InuYasha, they jumped into yelling and screaming saying that "he" should be watching her since Kouga's a dolt, and InuYasha's too busy "thinking" to care about Kagome's whereabouts. Shaking his head, he gave his attention to Sango who was sitting at the island. She was staring at her open phone and tapping the table impatiently with a pink fingernail.

He felt his usual cheerfulness slowly slip away, and turned around when her head snapped up. He could feel Sango's eyes glaring at him from behind. Following Ayame to the restaurant that she and Sango had planned to take Kagome out to lunch was one thing, but getting yelled at to go away by her when he got there was a shame. After much fighting, Kagome stepped in and pulled him into the seat in the booth they were sitting in. He was glad that he was sitting next to her and not Sango, since... she was currently going threw a 'lunatic' stage. Hearing his friends talk about their girlfriends made him feel left out, for he had nothing to talk about that involved his brown haired beauty. They were both angry at each other, and he didn't feel that he was the one to apologize.

InuYasha nodded, and growled when the remote was taken from him. He sighed when he realized that nothing was on, and gave his attention to his mind; Kagome. Where was she? Did she know that she was starting to actually make him get worried? If she was hurt, he'd kill himself. If she was okay, he'd be glad and put off killing himself until later. Either way, he wanted to get a chance to talk to Kagome about her, him, them, and their relationship... sooner or later.

He didn't know how to tell her that they weren't-

"InuYasha."

He gulped, stopped his thoughts, and turned around to where the voice had come from. "Yeah?" he tried to ask in a casual tone, but it came out more fear-like, much to his dismay. "Has she called yet?" His eyes were full of concern and worry, and he was sure that Miroku and Sango knew this as well.

Sango glared at him. "I first thought you had sent her away somewhere, but now I can see that it's not a possibility anymore from the way you're acting," she concluded with a smile. "Do you smell anything yet?" she asked with her own bucket of concern. Kagome was starting to make her flinch. It was dark, it was late, she had to go home to open her presents, and her mother had started calling and asking when she would be able to bring Kagome home. '...If she even comes back.' Was it stress? "InuYasha, did you do something that would make her run away? Did you push her into staying with you?"

"Just why the hell is everything always my fault when it comes to Kagome?!" InuYasha retorted with a pointed finger. "If she were to run away, both of you damn know that I'll find her," he said with no control of himself, as he stuck his tongue out at the gapping girl. Turning around, he chose to ignore her and cross his arms over his chest rather childishly. Another growl escaped him when his heart began to speed up. 'Stupid human emotions,' he said to himself, as he sulked in his own defeat. He admitted it to himself; he was officially worried about Kagome Higurashi.

"Damn her," he scowled. 'Why's she gotta make other's worry so much?' he said to himself, as he sniffed the air to catch a whiff of her sweet scent. He smiled with relief when he got a small trace of it, since it was mixed with the stench of rain, and it was coming his direction fast. Grinning, he rubbed his hands together evilly, while making Miroku glance at him threw the corner of his eye and question what was wrong with him. The half demon was overjoyed. He missed her warmth, even better, he missed her comfortable shoulder. He slept like a newborn pup with her around, hence the reason why he didn't detect her leave him.

And when the door whipped open and hit the wall, he didn't hesitate when it slowly closed. "Cough up the keys and the watch, Kagome," he said with a glare towards the television. When he didn't get an answer of some sort or a gesture even though he wasn't looking at her, he found it in him to slowly turn around in the couch. He felt two holes burn in his cheeks and go threw his head. "K-Kagome?"

He was scared.

Her eyes snapped up from the small puddle of water at her feet. She pulled the hood to the jacket down for better access of him. She didn't want him to know that she had been crying since she didn't want him to worry; the rain provided a good cover up. Still, she wiped her face with her already soaked sleeve, and ignored Sango's question as to where she had been. "You liar! I hate your guts! Sit!" she shouted, and rolled her small hands into fists. She felt better when his neck turned pink, and he fell to the ground, but not good enough. "You could have told me, you idiot! Sit boy!"

When she heard the second crash, she blocked her friends' laughter out of her mind, and made her way towards him. As she walked past Miroku, he stood and ran to Sango, before dragging her out the door of whence she came, making sure to leave it open some so they could watch.

She felt satisfied to have InuYasha all to herself. "Sit boy! Sit boy! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Why are you so hardheaded?!" She looked down at his form, and noted that it didn't look like he was going to move from his position. "...Sit," she mumbled, and when she heard him wince, she knew that he was still conscious. She knelt down beside him, and poked his ribs. "I feel to stupid," she said in a whisper. She sat down with crossed legs, and put her hands in her lap. She seemed to find that playing with them made her feel better.

InuYasha opened an eye, and felt his insides freeze at the look on her face. He moved his arm, and when she didn't seem to notice, used his elbows to sit up, and flipped over so he was on his back. "And why's that?" he asked, completely forgetting why he was mad at her. She looked so confused, and he felt responsible for her. "You think that sitting me helps you?" he tried to say in a tone that didn't show that he felt offended, and he did by the way.

Kagome wiped her face again, and straddled the hanyou. She grabbed his collar similar to what Ayame had done previously, and looked him strait in the face. "InuYasha... am I..." She paused, and looked into his soft eyes that were begging her to continue. "...fat?"

InuYasha felt time stop, and he blinked a few times to see if Kagome was serious. Here she was, straddling him, crying, and looking terrible, and she had the nerve to question him about her personal life? Better yet, her _weight_? His amber eyes scanned her up and down, and when he found no signs of injury or large bumps anywhere, he sighed when it came to him that she was serious, though, he was glad to know that the blood scent had disappeared from her. He tried looking away, but couldn't take his eyes away from her wet form. She looked incredibly... sexy, yet again, and he was proud to admit it. His jacket wasn't zipped to the top of her neck, which gave him the access to look at her shirt that was glued to her body. Her parted lips made him cringe, and her hair stuck to her face was about enough to send him to his grave with a smile. When he finally came back, she was still staring at him, and had clutched his collar tighter in her grasp. "Ka... gome," he breathed out, and he made their foreheads touch. It was hard for him to talk to her like this, but he was going to give it a shot. He tried to choose his words carefully.

"No, really," Kagome said in a whisper. "It's okay if you think-"

"Course not! If anything, you need to eat more!" He knew that he had obviously used a harsh tome on her when she pulled away from him, which made him wrap his arms around her back and pull her towards him again. Staring into her eyes, he knew that she hadn't been kidding, and neither had he. When she glared at him and pushed him away, he let out a huge sigh and decided to lay on the floor. He knew what was coming.

"You're a bad liar!"

She was leaning directly over him, which gave him _better_ access to her white shirt that was stuck to her skin. While trying not to let the blush leave him, he wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist in the flash, and slammed her so her body was crushed against his own. He lifted her up some, and ignored her rambling insults. "Kagome, either you tell me who called you fat so I can kick their ass and let you go, or you can try and convince me that you think you're overweight, which you're not." His face showed no signs that he was going to forget her question and let it go, for he was concerned. He was onto the thought that she forced herself to perch...

Kagome lifted herself so they were an inch apart, and looked into his eyes. She smiled when she didn't sense he was lying, and hugged him close to her. 'Hojo... he... we... no, he... could I be?' Her thoughts were going threw her head like mad, and inhaling again InuYasha's unique scent seemed to do the trick in making her feel better, but not when she got a stomach cramp and collapsed on top of him. She brought her hand in between their stomaches, and dug into his jacket and ran a hand down her flat stomach. 'It's only been three months... could I be?' She shook her head violently, and tried to get comfortable being wet and laying on a dry body. Her eyes were hazy and she couldn't see correctly again even with her glasses on.

"InuYasha... can you... take me home?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**More Emotions- 11.30pm**

'Bye guys.' Kagome looked down at her friends. They were happily fast asleep in her bed thanks to... she'd rather not say. After tucking both of them in, she felt her eyes tingle, and it wasn't long before tears were pouring from her eyes from trying to hide them throughout the day. Covering her face with her hands, she peeked threw them and stared at her floor. Her room was basically empty except for the bed, computer to the right, herself, and two friends. She felt sad at this. 'You two are lucky! We made it just in time for the spa!'

She flinched when she heard a noise come from downstairs, and instantly knew that it was her mother doing some of 'the day's almost starting again' chores. Slightly smiling, she made her way to her feet, and gasped when Ayame's ear twitched when she tripped over herself. She landed on the floor with a large bang, and now she knew how it felt to be InuYasha. Her face hurt, but she didn't think this applied to him since he was part demon.

Blushing, she let her hand raise up to the left side of her neck. 'It hurts like crazy.' As it turned out, she had fallen asleep somewhere along the lines when they were together, and he brought her home and put her to bed. She didn't think it was fair to him to have him watch her nap for two hours... But in the end, it was worth it to have him occasionally say things to her when he knew she was starting to wake up. She heard certain things like "Don't hate me for doing this," and "I love you... please don't hate me." A cry of pain was all she let out when she regained consciousness, but felt better that he was holding her hand in the process, and with his soft touch, she generally she felt almost nothing. Of course she sent him crashing a few times and rolled from side to side in her bed in anguish, but other than that, she was normal about it. She listened for about ten minutes after about him telling her that she was going to be upset with him for about three days.

'I don't feel anything yet,' she said to herself, as she pushed her tiny body off the ground. Dusting off the invisible dirt and punching the balloons that still existed, she walked to her door and closed it behind her. She had stirred Ayame some, and needed to make a fast getaway before being noticed.

She smiled when the hallway light was still on, letting her know that her mother was still awake. She was usually the last one to go to bed. She wrapped her arms around herself as she walked down the cold hallway that would lead to downstairs. Once she was there, she looked at her living room. She wished that she was taking some of it with her, but declined the claim when she heard a loud crash come from the kitchen. Kicking her legs into gear, she quickly opened the door, and sighed in relief when her mother stared at her with sweet eyes. "What happened?!"

"Don't worry, dear. I'm alright," Mrs Higurashi said with a smile, while pointing to the tiny drop of blood that was slowly getting bigger on her left ring finger. "What are you doing up so late?" she curiously asked with a giggle. "Don't tell me that you snuck my pills on them, because hours earlier they were chatting about staying up with you." She had tried looking for them to try and get stress off her, but found that her blue bottle of sleeping pills had disappeared. Shaking her head, she ran her finger under the sink tap water. "Anyway, would you like to finish off your cake before you leave?"

"Be careful, Mom!" Kagome warned, unaware of what her mother had just said, as she bent down to pick up the numerous pieces of glass. She hated the sight of blood more than anything. "You sure you're okay?" she asked, as she made her way to the trash with the glass pieces. She had cut herself, but currently didn't care. Her mother was more important. "I don't have to call 911, do I?" She giggled when the middle aged woman splashed her. 'Nice going Kagome.' She looked down at the small slit in the palm of her hand. 'InuYasha's gonna kill me!'

"Nonsense, Kagome. Higurashi women may bleed, but we're still strong in the end," she said with a smile, as she turned the water off. Taking the paper towel her daughter held out to her, she wiped her hands and also her face. "My little girl is leaving me, and on her birthday too." Pulling Kagome into a hug, she noticed right away that her neck was sore. "Did the spa not help you?" she asked, as she moved the hair away that was covering her neck. She smiled when Kagome blushed, and laughed when she got out of her arms and scurried as fast as she possibly could to her cake. "Azula! Azula, get up! My new son in law finally did it!"

Kagome froze when she felt two brown eyes pierce threw her back. Whipping around, she hadn't noticed that the woman had fallen asleep at the island. She blushed when her mother filled InuYasha's mother in on all the details, and slowly a smile spread across her face that resembled InuYasha's. She ran strait to her cake, and grabbed a fork from a magical place. Digging into the chocolate cake with white coffee flavored frosting, she watched as both women huddled, chatted, glanced at her repeatedly, and finally parted with both of their arms crossed over their chests.

She glared at them when they rubbed their hands together, and she held her fork out with a piece of cake on it. "Don't make me use it." A fork wasn't the _best_ weapon, but it was the only thing she could think of to get hers and InuYasha's mother off of her.

Before she knew what happened next, she was bombarded with questions and told by both of them that she wasn't going anywhere until they got answers. She heard questions such as "When did it happen?" and comments such as "What kind of cruel child did I raise? Didn't I tell you to come to your mother when things like this happened?". She chose to answer the first one, for she didn't have a very good reply to the second one. "A-a... few hours ago?" she squeaked out, and raised an eyebrow when both simultaneously stared at each other. 'InuYasha... why'd you have to leave me? Now I have to face them alone. Sit!' She hoped her curse worked in her mind.

Five minutes later, she exclaimed a "Gross! I was eating!," before dropping her fork and covering her ears. Hearing the process of how pup's are born was the most disturbing thing she'd ever heard! 'InuYasha! Please come get me!' she pleaded, and wished that she had never said all the things that InuYasha had told her about being his mate. She felt special because she was no longer his girlfriend, and from what she was told just now, they were practically conjugal. She also learned that InuYasha's mother and father were never really married.

"Being mates can turn a relationship upside down," Mrs Tashio said with a smile. "I had to respect some of InuYasha's father's traditions, while he had to respect some of mine." She held her hands out in front of her, and shook them. "You two aren't mates until... you actually... mate," she said with a slight blush. "Not that I'm saying that you two have had intercourse yet or anything... it's just that-"

"It's just a fun fact!" Mrs Higurashi filled in with a smile, while elbowing her friend in a 'leave my baby girl alone' matter.

Kagome had by that time uncovered her ears, and was listening to what the women had to say. InuYasha had told her only the basics, and when Mrs Tashio told her that it was part of canine demonic traditions to change her last name to his, she felt her insides flutter. She truly felt connubial with him, and from the facts she was getting, felt better about everything. But when she was told that she didn't have to, she put a finger on her chin. "Kagome Shiin... _Tashio_?" she said out loud, causing both women to squeal with joy.

Kagome Shiin Tashio; she liked the sound of that.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_**12.58am- Continued...**_

_InuYasha sighed once more, not wanting to let go of Kagome for anything. His eyes traced some of the faces he remembered from school. He questioned whether they were waiting for someone by the looks of it, but when his ears caught someone saying goodbye to their loved one, he froze. He felt slightly better when he knew that others were going threw the same thing, and he had the nerve to get up and ask them how they were dealing with it. They were all human, so he knew that they couldn't declare a person theirs by biting them. 'Dammit,' he said to himself, as he felt his eyes sting once more. Was it alright for him to... cry? He sighed and held her tighter to him, afraid that his human heart would explode from all the feelings Kagome was making stir beneath it._

_When he detected that her breathing was getting softer and slower, he gently shook her, watching as she lifted her head and stared at him with unfocused eyes threw her glasses. "Sorry your birthday was so crappy," he mumbled, as he lightly kissed her. He could smell the scent she was giving off; she was ill. No way was he going to let her go when she was in no condition to sit in a plane, but knew he had to. Her mother would simply kill him for it! He was sorry to steal Kagome from her, since he wasn't originally supposed to take her to the airport, but he couldn't resist those big eyes filled with tears, fluttered eyelashes, and flushed cheeks for more than ten seconds. So here he was, feeling terrible, as well and holding Kagome to death._

_Kagome shook her head into his chest, and choked on her saliva. "No... it was perfect." Saying goodbye to her family and grandfather at the shrine was all too much, but saying goodbye to InuYasha? Was that even possible? She lifted her head and looked at him. Her mind was clouded and spaced, as if nothing was going on in it. She tried looking into his eyes, but they were covered by his bangs. He would shake occasionally, and she instantly knew that he was fighting his own tears. She couldn't remember the last time she'd seen him cry, and it was shocking to her that he would try to hide it. 'Why is he crying over someone like me?'_

_Slowly lifting her hand so she wouldn't alarm her hanyou, she set it on his cheek and used her thumb to swipe under his eye. She gasped when she felt water—a liquid—tears. A few fell from her own eyes at his soft side, and she lightly kissed him back. "InuYasha, please don't cry," she whispered in a soothing tone, and smiled when he gripped her hand that had been loosely in his own for quite some time. _

_InuYasha found it in himself to nod, and let Kagome wipe away the unshed nuisances. He growled when she pulled her hand away from his face, and snapped his head her direction with a raised eyebrow, in a silent attempt of saying "Put your hand back"._

_Kagome wholly granted his request, and caressed his cheek with her hand that was starting to feel cold. Looking down, she tightened her grip on the strap of her backpack purse with her free hand. 'It's almost time,' she said to herself, as her eyes glanced at his watch on his wrist that he had forced her to give back, as well as his car keys. "...I'll miss-"_

"_Don't be ridiculous," the hanyou snapped. He wasn't in the mood for her to tell him how much she was going to miss him, for he was going to miss her ten times more. He glanced at her, and was shocked to see a smile on her face. She was either on something, or knew that he wasn't all that happy with the fact that she was leaving him for pedestrians that would just love to make her their play toy. His face turned red and he stopped breathing, only to let out a stuttered sigh when he felt Kagome's fingers peck his lips._

_She nodded up at him, and still kept the smile on her face. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him. 'This is how he acted after Kikyo left him...' She felt her face light up at the thought, and tried to hide it without InuYasha noticing. 'Is it really this hard on him?' she said to herself. "B-but I'll still miss you... even if you don't wanna hear it."_

"_**Central City 11. That's Central City 11. Your plane's loading and will be off in the next half hour."**_

_Without looking at him, she let her hand slip down his face, and let it go down until she had both of his claws in her grasp. 'B-bye,' she thought, as the tears came uncontrollably. She looked at his watch again; it was 1.00 in the morning—it was time for her to leave. She shook her head and hoped that the thought would go away, and when it didn't, she swung their hands from side to side. 'I can't look at him... it's too much.' She gasped when she was forcefully pushed to her feet, but liked the fact that they were still holding hands. Her grip tightened on them, and she coughed to get his attention._

_She gasped when he let go of her hands, and flipped her onto his back. She heard a quiet "We're taking the stairs," and she nodded into his back. She wouldn't have disagreed with him at all, for they were two floors down near the food court for easy coffee accession. She tightened her hold on his neck, and rested her head to the side on his back, letting a tear fall at every step he'd take. "InuYasha," she said in a whisper, "...please don't make me go."_

_InuYasha stopped dead in his tracks. His foot was an inch from stepping onto the first of fifty steps. He felt a hundred pounds leave him, and he turned around so he could get a look at her. He sighed when she was trembling. For the first time, he was noticing a blemish on the right side of her face. It looked painful, and he instantly knew that it was bad from its shade in red. This was exactly why he didn't want her away from him. He could smell the pain... which told him that it wasn't a zit. "Kagome... you... and me-" He paused, and started walking up the stairs when a man in a suit passed them with a glare, saying that he didn't have time for youngsters and their childish romances._

_'...Romances?' His eyes widened, and he continued on his way. 'Childish... romances?' He felt like he had to puke. The strange man was wrong, dead wrong. Kagome was so much more to him than a regular girl who was about to leave him. He felt vacant already... even though she was on is back. He thought hard, and when he had the right words formed in his throat, his mouth opened to let them out. How could she entrust him with her future? Was she really that stupid? "I-I won't force you... but I want you to stay."_

_Kagome's heart lifted. "Then I'll-"_

"_But, I also... want you to go... in fact... you have to," InuYasha said in a whisper. He had no right to tell her that she was forbidden to leave and go to Tokyo's sister city. He had to think positively. He'd be gone to Tokyo's other sister city, as well. Syoko and Kyoko were a good five hours away from each other, and that didn't include stopping for gas and rush hour in the heart of Tokyo. It would be all too much, and if she were to stay, it wouldn't exactly be easy for her to get transferred. "You've gotta go, k'?" _

_He almost rushed up the flight of stairs on the second floor when he got no answer. He could tell that she was crying, but she had to suck it up, much like he was. Did she think that he wasn't going to cry at all? Did she think that he wouldn't probably starve himself and refuse to sleep for a few days, until he knew she was alright? Did she know... that he loved her?! He let a growl escape him, and when he got to the second floor, he sighed when he spotted more people that he knew. "Kagome, you're damn going."_

_Nodding, she knew he was only looking out for her. She detected the harshness in his tone, and knew that this was hard on him as well—perhaps greater. When he got down on a knee, she slid off his back and stood before him. Never had she felt so small, so lonely. 'Kagome... he's right there!' she said to herself, as she swiped a tear away from under her eye. She shook her head, and tried to act more her age. She was eighteen now; all her other friends had been eighteen for quite awhile, and she couldn't recall them crying like she was now. "Alright," she said with heavy eyes, causing InuYasha to flinch. "It's just that-" She stopped, and lightly smiled when a hand raised in the air. She leaned into the feeling when the hand landed on her cheek, causing her bee sting to hurt. When he took it off, she lifted her hand to the feeling._

"_Please tell me that you'll go," InuYasha said, making sure to keep his voice low. "I'll be fine; I'm half demon," he insured her, also adding that he only turned human once a month to boost her extremely low-confidence. She was trying to hide the fact that she knew all of this, and he smiled at how bad she didn't want to go. "If you were gonna act like this, I would have never dated you." With the smile still on his face, he engulfed the hand that was on her cheek, and grabbed her other one._

"_InuYasha," Kagome said with a pout. "I'm cold." Her eyes were directed to the black and silver jacket he was wearing._

_The air conditioning made their feet rumble, and he noted that she wasn't wearing anything to cover her arms. He sighed, figured that another missing one wouldn't matter, and took off his jacket. He put it around her shoulders, and cursed himself for giving in so fast. "Is there anything else my mate wants before I turn around and go home?"_

_Kagome's face turned red at the 'mate' comment, and quickly got into the jacket, hoping to hide her embarrassment. She eyed his gorgeous body a last time. She was glad she was wearing part of his outerwear, and for now, she had the chance to stare at his tight red shirt... 'Is that a six-pack?' she said to herself with a grin, and instantly giggled when InuYasha raised an eyebrow at her. "InuYaaasha," she sang, much like she had that morning, while motioning to his wrist._

_She smiled when he held out his watch to her._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&_

**Bri Note-** Yes; it's over. Okay... not really... but let's just say that the story's DONE, understand? Alright, now's where the "epilogue" begins. See? The story ends, and another one begins? I wanted SOL to end like this, it's confusing yes, but at the same time not enough, you know? Word.

I thought that this chapter was somewhat OOC, but that's just my opinion :D which I don't think you care about! I can't say that I exactly "worked my ass off" to write this, because I sort of did, but I didn't want it to end like this—you know—sad and so forth. Don't get me wrong, I enjoy a good "bad" ending story every now and then, but... I never expected it from me! I promise for the _last_ time that all your questions will be answered! Talk about aggressive pm's or what?! Thank you "the COMMENTER" so much for your... erm... questions and comments, even if you refuse to give me your e-mail address so I can say thanks in an e-mail!

_On with the story..._

Now that Kagome is basically going threw a "stage" that she hasn't started yet, is it really necessary to put more stress on her by her boyfriend confessing what he did with Kikyo for four days? Better yet, let's leave it to Kikyo herself to tell the long-awaited tale. Promise that questions will be answered... just not now, because you must wait till the end, which starts... _now_! Questions or comments? I can answer one from the pm's I've been getting, and I'm tired of giving the people the same answer. Can you call it laziness?

"_Mystery" person: "thx fo duh summariez on yo page, now im all caught up. h__ow manni mo chapterz ru plannin on doin anywayz? Dis iz sum LONG shizzle! Itz duh bomm!"_

_Answer: __**About two, actually, for sure... I hope! I tend to "slack" sometimes!**_

****

**xXBRiXx**


	45. Aquarians

**School of Love-- Chapter 45**

**Aquarians**

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Let's get a move on," I scowled to my so called boyfriend. I couldn't believe that I, Kikyo Shikon, was tardy for my plane. I had to pay my body guard for all his hospitality at my party, our encounters, and just for looking out for me. I left my mansion to him until I return in four years. It was hard to say goodbye to him... After all, he was the only one there for me besides InuYasha when my parents past away. 'Take care, dear man.'

"Sure, Kikyo," Naraku easily replied, as he balanced my bags in his arms, while managing to have a few people stare at us. Ah, how I could always count on him to help me when I was in need. But, looking at him now, and all the other people and demons staring at us, I felt embarrassed to have a man that was so weak.

I sighed, and took four of my bags from him. I was a strong woman, and not many people knew this. Leaving him with the smallest two, I looked at my feet as I walked into the warm airport, compared to the chilly air outside. "Naraku, are you sure that you're going to be alright by yourself?" I was careful with my tone in voice. Naraku was my boyfriend, as well as the one I was bound to spend the rest of my life with. I've gotten quite used to being around him, and the same for him. In fact, he's been the only boy I've been seeing for over a month, that I haven't thought about ending my relationship with. "I can easily get transferred if I wanted to." I didn't want to. I needed my space, my time to shine. I was going to prove to my dead parents, and everyone, that I was going to fulfill the family name; to become the world's greatest miko, like my ancestor Lady Kikyo the first.

My eyes looked back and forth, and I sighed in irritation when there was no one around to assist me. There was a man behind a counter that I could smell from thirty feet away, and by all means, I'd rather die than ask him for directions. But, I had to go to him, for I had to check in and confirm my ticket, and he was the only one with his post open. His grin said it all for me, and I knew that I had to be alert. For all I know, I could have dated him.

Shaking my head in pure disgust, I held my breath as I walked towards him, making sure that Naraku was near in case this man was up to no good; he had to pay me first. He had orange hair, deep brown eyes, and a smirk on his face, as he watched as my breasts moved up and down as I walked closer. He wasn't my type whatsoever, and I suppose that I had better get used to men that I didn't find appealing, munificent, and winsome, if I wanted to survive in Kyoko; Tokyo's second-sibling sister city.

His arms were crossed lazily over his chest, and I started to wonder if there was a closet nearby...

I snarled when he winked at me, and I immediately knew that the closet cogitation was out of the question. When I was clearly standing in front of him, he simply gazed down at my glorious beauty. Rolling my eyes, he still didn't look away, and I cleared my throat. "Kikyo Shikon; departing; Central City 11," I casually said, and dropped my bags to the floor. His gaze was intoxicating me, it was cruel and disgusting, yet again. My eyes pierced at his name tag. "Ichigo," I spoke as if I had just caught Naraku and that woman, Kouga Wolf's mate, Ayame, elapsing themselves in a kiss; I let my voice get colder and more intense, not caring if I had pronounced his name incorrectly. "Get me my ticket, and make sure that I have a row to myself." When he froze, a look of fear on his long face, I lightly smiled and let a dreaded giggle escape me. "Please?" I said, while putting my finger on my chin, and trembling my lower lip. "As you can see, a woman like me needs her beauty rest."

Naraku gapped at me, knowing that I only referred to this face when I was in an extreme hurry. When Ichigo nodded and pressed his long fingers on the computer's keypad to his left, I nodded in approval. "Naraku, go and fetch me a soda." I didn't have to tell him what kind, nor if I wanted anything else, and when I turned around, I was satisfied when he was gone, and sprinting to the food court on the other side of the airport. He was expected to know what I wanted, when I wanted it, and how I wanted it presented to me.

"Yes, Kikyo Shikon," Ichigo said to me with ultimate respect shown in his tone. "You're the second to last person to get here." He noticed the look of irritation on my face, and I motioned for him to continue. "Central City's almost done going threw the scanners. You need to hurry. The most I can delay the flight is fifteen minutes." When he noticed my belligerent filled face, he gulped. I wasn't in the mood for such arrogant ningens.

He ripped off my ticket from a small printer to his right, and held it out to me. I snatched it from him, and grabbed the pen that was in his other hand. I signed my name on the ticket, and gave it back to him. He quickly held it to the light to check for any fraud, and nodded. "Have a nice flight, Miss Shikon," he said to me again with respect, and printed out a final copy. I took it, bent down, and picked up my bags, making sure he saw something he wished he had in his hands.

Once I had my bags, I nodded at him before relinquishing. I had just enough time to obtain Naraku, and get to floor two. I was pleased when he was walking towards me with a large soda in one hand, and a chili cheese dog in the other. I glared at him in utter disbelief when he held out the nourishment to me. "You know I only drink _medium_ sodas, and that I like more _cheese_ than chili." My stomach growled, and I let myself quietly thank him for being cordiality.

We got around to achieving a cart, and it was easier to consume food and not have to worry about holding onto bags; expensive bags. "Naraku," I said threw a mouth full of chili on the side he had gotten; just how I like it. "How do you feel about us?" I asked, and bit into the hot dog. I nodded when he gave me the soda, and I sipped some, remembering that the soda was large and not medium. I would rather fall off a cliff, than drink two-hundred and seventy-six more calories than I should be. "Do you think InuYasha will be here with the wench?"

"Absolutely," he assured me, which was what I wanted to hear, and let a smile grace my face. I motioned for him to continue, and as well, finished off the last of the hot dog. "From the rumors that have been going around, she and InuYasha will try to continue their-" My eyes glared at the side of his face, and he instantly closed his mouth, knowing right away that I wasn't happy. "Kikyo, I thought that you were over him?" he asked me with a hint of anger in his tone, which I also wasn't happy about.

He knew my feelings for InuYasha; he knew. We've gone over the same conversation numerous of times already. He knew... that the way I feel about him will never die. Yes, it was true that I was done tormenting him, but that wench, Kagome Higurashi, was a beg to differ. She was so free spirited, so irritating, so... everything that I wasn't, which let me know that InuYasha always had his hands filled when it came to her; this concerned me. The InuYasha I knew never liked stress, and used his attitude and his mouth to get rid of it, even if he tried with all his might not to. I knew him better than anyone, and I wouldn't let someone like her get in my way. I wanted some kind of relationship with InuYasha, for I was nothing without him. I had started to dress more appropriately, and looking down at my strapless white shirt that clung to my body, I felt under dressed. "Forget it," I said with a sigh, and blinked when I heard the ticking of a clock.

I grabbed Naraku's wrist, and looked at his watch that went off every five minutes. My eyes widened, and I grabbed the cart from him, pushing it up the stairs with all the power in me, not caring that there was an escalator to my left. Naraku shoved the people that were going up it to keep a steady pace with me. I had ten minutes to find my gate, say goodbye to Naraku, and manage to get a glimpse of InuYasha.

If I could accomplish this, this would be wonderful.

Stepping onto the stairs of the second floor, I sighed again when there wasn't a gate in sight, and instead looked ahead of me to find a directory. "Take two rights, a left, and I'm there." I memorized my directions, and decided to walk the rest of the way there. Naraku had caught up to me, and I was glad at this. Not saying goodbye to him would garrote me. When he asked me what the matter was, I looked at him.

He was indeed handsome. His hair was about the same length as InuYasha's, but the only problem was that it was black and wavy, and not silver and thick. They both had so much in common, minus the fact that Naraku was a full demon, and InuYasha wasn't. My face turned red in anger, and I calculated their similarities. Naraku had red eyes that could look deep into my soul, and so did InuYasha; it was just the colors that ruined their twinship.

It occurred to me that he was waiting for an answer, and I nodded at him. "Thinking," I simply said, and watched as he stared at me like I was Kagome.

"Since when do you think like that?" he asked, as he pointed to my furrowed eyebrow, glistening eyes, and clutched hand that was holding my carry-on bag. He was very concerned for me, and this was something that he and InuYasha didn't have in common. Naraku was willing to do anything for me, and with InuYasha, he wouldn't bother to make sure there was more cheese on my chili cheese dog than chili; Naraku took the criticism lightly and went to fix my food, while InuYasha would do unequivocally _nothing_ about the chili covering the hot dog more than the cheese. He didn't think of this as a life threatening issue, and it was.

I shook my head, and put a cold hand on my cheek. "I'm... not sure," I said in shock, as we turned right. We were instantly greeted with the awful smell of cigarettes and alcohol. The sounds of the slot machines seemed to help some, and we walked past the people that by all means, should be in bed. The cigarette smell I was used to, for during my relationship with InuYasha, he was still on it. Now a days, I don't see him smoking at all, and I'm guessing that Kagome's had an influence on him. I scowled. She can't change InuYasha, for I had tried, and failed.

She was nothing more than a girl in my eyes, a small girl that was looking for a man to take care of her... that belongs to me. She's doing exactly what she did with Kouga Wolf, which is why I think he dismissed her as his girlfriend. They were nothing more than close friends that would kiss occasionally, and it was very obvious in my eyes, as well.

What did she have that I didn't? We look fairly alike, and I was just starting to notice this. I was a few inches taller, smarter, and a better person. I have seen her at Shikon, even if we had never intentionally spoken. We had history and math together. I smiled. Something that I knew that she didn't, was how to play the tuba; this was how I met Sango, who was playing her trumpet in the corner of the classroom on the first day of eighth grade, who connected me to InuYasha.

What did he see in her? What did he find so appealing about her? Was she really that special to him, that he'd want to even consider not getting back together with me? I gasped, and covered my mouth with my hand. He wouldn't... I hoped. We never fought when we dated, something that he and Kagome seem to have a Grammy for.

Still, I stuck by Naraku's side; in fact, I chose to stay by his side. It had come to my intentions that InuYasha had known for quite awhile that I was seeing him while we were still dating, but he hadn't broken the relationship. It was like I was waiting for him to say that it was over, that he wanted another girlfriend, and that he actually cared that I was bisexual. By the end of senior year, I was content on dumping him, but I never knew that he would take it so bad, and go to Higurashi for comfort... Did he really care about me that much? How could I have not seen this? Is there still even an us?

I let out an aggravated sigh. "He's in love with her," I said in disgust, and I felt nausea swarm over me after. How could he? In fact, how could I? I let my eyes trail to my right, and there was Naraku. I didn't understand anything about my life, and I knew that neither did InuYasha. We had all too much in common for this to slip by unnoticed. I missed him, I still cared for him, and I still loved him. He knows my feelings for him are still active, but he still chooses to ignore me for the wench. I don't understand this, either. We were meant to be, and I'm starting to wonder if we've both made mistakes in our partners. "In fact," I said, while rubbing my chin, "we have. They're both mistakes." I looked over to Naraku, who was staring at me as if I just announced that I was pregnant. "We shouldn't have gotten involved," I said under my breath, hoping that Naraku didn't hear me. "The same for him and the wench..."

I didn't notice that we had already turned our second right, so I chose to let Naraku lead me to the scanners. I didn't have anything that I shouldn't carry. I've been carrying a pocket knife since as long as I could remember, and I'm not going to allow anyone to take it from me. I needed it for survival, and also... it was a gift from InuYasha on my birthday. It was made of expensive pink wood, and had pink metal in it, which made me think that he had spend at least $200 on it. It was my most prized possession, and also... just from it being from InuYasha, made it all worth while.

We were so much in love. I could remember the day he asked me out on a date like it was yesterday. The moment was imprinted in my mind. The way his lips formed into a smile when I said yes, and the way he held out his hand to me...

"_So you'll do it?" I asked with a gleam in my eyes. This girl was going to be very useful to me, for she knew him. Of course, I was too nervous to talk to him, but with help, I could be all he wants. "What kind of movies does he like? Who's his favorite actor? What's his favorite color?!" I asked with determination. "What's his last name? What's his favorite show?!"_

"_Whoa, slow down," she said with a smile, as she took off her baseball cap, letting long brown hair fall down her back. "You don't even want to be friends with me, do you?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. "It's sorta obvious." She pulled on her jersey, and I was starting to question if she was really female or not. Either way, she was my source to him, and without him, I'd die. My obsession would never cease... his everything turned me on so much. "I don't think he likes girly-girls like you... sorry."_

_Then, why had he just broken up with a "girly-girl"?_

_I glared at her. "No, I **don't** really wish to be acquaintances with you at all," I honestly said with a pointed finger. "Look at you. Is that mud on your jeans?" I asked, as I pinched my nose. "You could use a shower. Now, tell me what he likes in a girl." I didn't understand where this girl, Sango, was getting at. I've known InuYasha since elementary school, and even back then, he was always spotted with a girl's hand in his own. I've been asking around, and I knew that he liked girls that wore tight clothes... or so I heard. I looked down at my tight pink shirt, and then at Sango's loose pink jersey. A smirk crossed my face; I was correct. If I was wrong, InuYasha would take total interest in this girl before me, for she was actually pretty under all that tomboy exterior._

_Sango looked confused. "Well, I haven't known him for a long time, about a year now," she said with a smile. "He doesn't like action movies, he likes comedy. Sorry, Kikyo, but I don't know who his favorite actor is, or his favorite show. His favorite color's red, though." Why was she smiling about this? Did she like him, too? "That's all I know about him, except for that he curses a lot, he's best friends with Miroku Kazzana, and hates Kouga Wolf and his girlfriend. I don't know her name, but we're all supposed to stay clear of her. He and Miroku think she's a spy."_

'So much for that,' I said to myself, as Naraku grabbed my hand. I lightly smiled, and squeezed his back. Did InuYasha really think of Kagome as a threat? From Sango's point of view, it seems to me that she was the enemy, just like Kouga was. Now, the hatred is demolished, for I've heard that InuYasha and Kouga have settled their differences, and are friends. I felt angry about this, for I had been kept clear of the wolf demon threw all four years of high school, and he was quite the looker. I could have gotten him behind Kagome's back, if it weren't for InuYasha's possessive behavior towards me.

I was never going to say this out loud, but I, Kikyo, was confused. I wasn't understanding anything that was going on, and I wanted to. Kouga and Ayame are mates now, or so I've heard threw the gossip. I've also heard that Sango's expecting from her attitude towards Miroku. They're all so interesting, and I wish that we all were still a "group" like we used to be. It seems to me that Kagome's taken my place, and with her dating InuYasha, that makes her automatically in with his crowd. I'm assuming that the rumors are true; InuYasha has made Kagome his, and there's nothing I can do about it.

It all started when they left the dance early. Of course, there were others watching them as they opened the double doors. What caught my eye, was that they weren't holding hands or looking intimate. I wasn't concerned, and I didn't care much, since I wanted to enjoy my time with Naraku, and also, I didn't want to hurt his feelings. InuYasha and Kagome would cross my mind ever so often, but I'd shake their faces off. But, I couldn't help but be curious. Where did they go? Did they do something? ...Was this "something," something that no one should know?

I clutched Naraku's hand, and nodded when he looked down at me. He thought that I was trying to hold back my tears since we were at the place where we had to part, but I was trying not to kill something at the sight before me. "Naraku, transform," I commanded with a glare. I was about to cry at what I was seeing. 'He... them... together?' I said to myself, as Naraku unlaced our hands. He transformed into some man in a suit, and I nodded approvingly. I watched as he smiled at me, and took off to cause mayhem.

I slowed my pace, and watched as Naraku ran up the stairs of the second floor, passed InuYasha carrying that wench on his back, and said something that I couldn't comprehend from how far away I was. I felt better when InuYasha glared at him, and I smiled when I saw his lips move, but all in all, he looked terribly mystified. When Kagome nodded into his back, I tightened my grip on the strap of my purse. It wasn't fair. Nothing was going my way. I sighed in agony, and shook my head at Naraku who was waving at the top of the stairs. I somehow got up there, and we followed InuYasha and Kagome from a distance.

"_So, I'll see you later?" InuYasha's not yet developed voice asked. "Call me?"_

_I nodded my head slowly, and waited for it; the kiss. His mouth started moving, but I couldn't hear what in the bloody hell he was saying. I felt like an idiot. He nodded back at me when he was done, and grabbed my hand. When I gripped it, he slightly blushed, and tugged me so my back wasn't against my locker. "Where are we going?" I asked, once I noticed we were going in the opposite direction of our next class. Mrs Hakatoki wasn't going to like it if we were late._

_He laughed, which made butterflies flutter in my stomach. "I wanna get to know you more." _

_Sango had been right. She had set us up together, and I loved her for it... But, the strange thing was that I didn't consider her a friend. She was more like my supplier in knowledge. Telling him to meet her under the God tree in the field was a genius plan. Out I popped from behind the massive thing, and we started a conversation. We've been hanging out ever since... These have been the best three hours of my life._

"These have been the worst two minutes of my life," I mumbled, and nodded at Naraku, letting him know that he could change back. Having a shape shifter for a boyfriend had its ups and downs, but all in all, it was entertaining nonetheless. "Did you say something to get into his head?" I asked, as InuYasha and Kagome stopped outside a gate that said "Departure". InuYasha got down on one knee, and the wench slipped off.

She looked so awkward, so afraid that he was going to say it first. I smirked when she opened her mouth to say something, but simply gazed in stupidity when InuYasha put a hand on her cheek. There was a smile on her face, and there was one on his as well. He said something along the lines of "Please tell me that you'll go." What was he saying? I could hear his voice clearly from the corner Naraku and I were hiding behind. He had never, and I mean _never_, said please to me... Her innocent face smiled widely, and I rolled my eyes when she said she was cold. Cold? Who cares? How about I put her in a grill? I shook my head, and pulled Naraku out of the shadows when InuYasha gave her his silver and black jacket, as well as his watch. I was threw. He was treating her like a child, when it was clear to me that she was mature now.

But, it was understandable that he would give her something to remember him by, since they were ending their relationship. I felt better about this when Kagome jumped into his arms, and he pulled away slightly so he could look at her directly. This was it. He looked so serious, and when he opened his mouth, my world was taken over by the football team running past me that were going to Kyoko as well. I saw green and white jerseys fly by me, and the next thing I knew, they were apart, and there were tears pouring down the wench's eyes. InuYasha was halfway threw a turn two feet away, but what caught my attention, was that he was waving slightly. This was nonpulsing. I could comprehend nothing, and when she waved back, it came to my attention that she wasn't looking at him.

Excellent.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**My Plane Ride- Holy Hell**

I nodded, when the flight attendant smiled and introduced her name. I instantly forgot it, and gave my attention to the nine football players that were tossing a ball with each other. They were all huddled together in five rows of two, and the spare seat was occupied by a gym bag, which looked like it had more balls in it in case they were to get the one they were tossing taken away. I tried to cover my face with my hand, but they saw me alright. I had dated all of them, the quarter back, Tessai Tsukabishi, twice. I saw he and InuYasha at the same time, and I was never disappointed, especially when he would lose a game... The association was over when he threatened to beat InuYasha to death, and since I knew that InuYasha could take him down, I ended it first. I loved InuYasha, and InuYasha only at the time; I wasn't ready for anyone else to enter my life.

The flight attendant was still talking, as she ripped off the bottom half of my ticket, nodding towards the curtain that led to my seat. I thanked her, and took the top half back. It said where I would be sitting, when meals would be served, and when the lights turned off, which was in ten minutes.

She pointed me towards my destination, and I thanked her again. All the football players were staring at me like I was a scrap of meat. I felt like InuYasha last night at the dance. I, as well as Yurika, had been staring at him with such intensity that I didn't think there would be enough room for Kagome. This was a good thing, but when they shared those blasted four dances together, I thought I would have to pry them apart with my nails. She was too close to him for my liking, and my liking was so that they were thousands of miles apart, not less than an inch. InuYasha was quick to deliver two kisses on her neck, but of course, I noticed. I was close, so close to smacking him upside the head. We were still mates, so how could he just forget all about me? Did he know that I was thirty feet away from him? Was this how he felt when Naraku was around me? I was sure that my short black dress would catch his attention, but it seemed that Kagome's red dress caught his attention more. Classy, yes, but attention getting, no. She wasn't dressed _that_ amazing...

I ignored the slap on the ass I got from one of the football players, and walked threw the curtain without a care. I was greeted with the faces of women, and I was glad at this. I checked my ticket. 'Row sixteen, seat two,' I said to myself, as I nodded when some of the girls I knew waved at me. At least I saw a few familiar faces. I passed two of my friends, twin sisters, Kagura and Kanna, and they ushered to the form slouching two seats behind them. I checked my ticket; damn. "Whatever you hear, choking, screaming, I swear, don't look back at us. It'll get graphical."

They both nodded.

I sighed in agony. I might as well get it over with, I insured myself, hoping to get my confidence level to rise. It didn't raise a finger, and I sighed again. I gripped the seat to my right, and didn't care that my nails were digging into the material. The girl stared at me with a raised eyebrow, and I growled at her. She knew I wasn't happy, and went back to reading her Cosmo magazine.

I rolled my eyes, irritated that the person I had to sit next to for the next four hours didn't notice my existence. I coughed, and when she looked up, her face turned red. She apologized in a whisper, and I sat down next to her. "Higurashi," I said, not caring that she said I could call her Kagome when we were in the elevator. When she opened her mouth to reply, I held my hand out. "I think it's best that we don't talk."

"Oh... erm... alright," she said sheepishly, as she returned her eyes to the locket around her neck. It caught my attention ten fold, and I had the urge to touch it. I shook my head, and looked at the seats across from me that weren't occupied with any rear ends. I looked from side to side, and when no one else was coming threw the curtain, I got up and sat across from the girl. She didn't notice my movements, and I could care less at the moment. I leaned into the warm seat, and looked out the window. We hadn't left yet, and I could imagine Naraku in his car, leaning his head on the steering wheel and pounding his fists into his thighs. I felt terrible for leaving him like this, but it was for the best, and I was glad deep down that he understood how important this was for me.

I glared at Kagome when I caught her staring.

What was the matter with her? Didn't she see that he was clearly a demon, a person that could tear her to shreds with a single slash? Hanyou or not, he could still accomplish a good killing if he wanted to. Did she not understand that it just _didn't work that way?_ Demons and humans were meant to be separate, not together. His mother and father were some of the brave ones, and tried to share their love, but didn't turn out as planned, and months later, InuYasha Urusai Tashio was born. Did I have to draw a picture for her? It... just... wasn't meant to be, and look how great I turned out. Her quiet voice caught me off guard, and my head snapped her direction. Before I could retort that I said there weren't going to be any conversations between us, she smiled at me, and I soon found myself asking her to repeat what she said.

"Is it hard for you, too?" she asked, while looking down at the locket grasped in her hand. I understood why it was so hard for InuYasha to refuse her requests for his belongings, since she looked pure innocent sitting in front of me. I nodded my head, and when her eyes widened, I shot her a glare, my own way of telling her that I didn't wish to talk about my personal life.

Yet again, she opened her mouth. "How do you deal with it?" she asked. She seemed baffled to me, and I enjoyed this greatly. She didn't seem like the courageous girl that was willing to be with a demon, she looked more frightened. "Has InuYasha ever cheated on you?" caught my attention even more than the mysterious locket. My first response was to shake my head, and she lightly smiled. "Just asking." And her eyes returned to the locket.

My knuckles were turning white from all the pressure I was putting on them. She was acting so clueless, so naïve, as if she didn't have a clue that demons were different from humans. "Why did you two leave the dance early?" I got around to asking, and her face flushed out all its color. Rolling my eyes at how immature she was, I set my hand on the right side of my neck. It had been aching since about nine o'clock last night. I noticed her hands pry away from the locket, and her left one went to the left side of her neck. I assumed that it was only that the plane was taking off, so I overlooked the thought. We were fully in the air in about five minutes, and I looked out the window at the purple clouds. It was dark, and I picked out the small figure that was the moon.

"_Where are we going?" I asked with a giggle, as he squeezed my hand. We were leaving the dance early, and I blocked the whistles out my ears that were being hollered at us. Nothing mattered, except for the boy holding my hand. He looked so excited, so determined, and I liked him like this. I didn't care where we were going, as long as we were alone to be with each other. I had been with him for four years now, and we were as happy as could be. Nothing would tear us apart, we were a team. After all, you can't have Pooh without Piglet._

"_Somewhere," was all InuYasha said with a grin. Oh, how mysterious he looked. He squeezed my hand back, and brought me in front of him, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing me on the right side of my neck. We rocked back and forth slowly, and I leaned my back into his chest, craving warmth in the newly spring night. _

_I raised an eyebrow, and looked back at him. His amber eyes were gleaming, and I couldn't move correctly. I tried to glare at him and call him a pervert, but all I could do was smile. "S-somewhere?" I said, while brushing my body against his. "What are we waiting for, then?" Smirking when he groaned, I got out of his arms and ran for dear life. "Try and catch me! We'll go "somewhere" when you do!"_

"This "somewhere" was my bed," I whispered with a sigh, and let my hand fall to my right thigh; it had happened five months ago. In my bed was where I had gotten my mate mark, and it didn't feel as special as it was meant to be. That same night was when I discovered that he was a half demon, a hanyou. This was the thing Sango failed to tell me four years earlier. I was terrified when I awoke the next morning. I couldn't stop thinking that I was pregnant... with a half demon inside me. I brought my family shame that night, and all because someone spiked the punch. "Damn wolf demon." Kagome's head snapped my direction at this, and she looked confused. "Nothing," I said with a glare, and crossed my arms when she nodded. She was staring at me as if I had just grown a third arm. "Higurashi," I said while sticking my nose in the air, letting her know that I didn't care about what I was going to ask. "Are you... _happy_?"

Kagome giggled, and my eyes widened in shock. "Why do you say happy with such agony in your tone?" she asked with a smile. "Being happy is a... happy thing," she spoke, still keeping the smile on her face. "I'm happy, well, I think I am, but I'm not sure about InuYasha. He's still sulky sometimes..."

Look at her, smiling like she didn't have a care in the world. She and InuYasha had absolutely nothing in common, compared to he and I. We were both born in February, in fact, we're only three days apart. We both have the same birthstone, the same zodiac sign, the same everything, and look at her. Nothing! All she did was smile and wave, keep her anger inside her, she knew this herself, but tries too hard to please others, tries too hard to make others _happy_... Who was she, anyway? Did InuYasha know anything about her? "Did you know that his father's actually alive?" I asked with a quivered eyebrow, causing her to somewhat glare at me.

"He's dead."

My lips were formed in a strait line. 'So... he... doesn't trust her?' I said to myself, as the corners of my mouth formed upwards. It wasn't long before I was smiling, and this soon got turned to laughter. "I-idiot!" I yelled threw my laughing, which caught almost everyone's attention. "The man's as good as alive as he'll ever be!" I shouted with a pointed finger, and wiped the tear that came down his eye. "You know nothing." I said this with my real tone, getting rid of my laughter like that. "I suggest you get out of the relationship while you can."

_'There he is,' I said to myself, as I popped my head out from behind a tree. I had been following him for over half an hour. He had been circling the park, and his face looked expressionless like his older brother's. I wanted to ask what was wrong, I really did, but I didn't know how. I was only seven, and I had almost no experience with men except for my body guard my parents entrusted me to before they died. Today was his birthday, I knew this for a fact, and I smiled. My birthday was coming in three days. Maybe I could invite him over if he wasn't busy..._

"_I know you're there."_

_'Finally,' I thought, as I tugged on the corner of my yellow dress. I crept out from behind the tree, and watched as he turned around. His yellow eyes looked me up and down, not letting a smile cross his face, nor any signs of a "hello". He looked so sad, so lonely. I slowly found myself walking towards him, and he didn't move. "A-are you alright?" I asked, as I put the back of my hand on his forehead. "You're not sick... Would a hug make you feel better?"_

_When he nodded, I didn't know what in the hell I'd just said. How was I supposed to hug him? Was I supposed to hug him first... or was it the other way around? I didn't know how, but my arms wound up wrapped around his neck, and I pulled him close to me, whispering that it was going to be okay. My left shoulder was getting wet, and when I looked down, his head was buried in my neck. His breathing was hitched, and I was really worried. I gasped when a shadow draped over us, and I lifted my head. I nodded when it was his older brother, with a small ball of fluff in his arms. I guessed that this was his baby brother, and noticed that they both looked sad. In fact... they all did._

_I listened to Sesshomaru's words, since it seemed to me that InuYasha wasn't going to talk anytime soon. All I understood was fighting, parents yelling, their father leaving, and on InuYasha's birthday._

_How sad._

My eyes widened. I hadn't thought of that day in such a long time. I looked over at Kagome, and as usual, she looked clueless. I didn't understand her and InuYasha. How could he not tell her this? Was he afraid that she would reject him because we were more intimate? Was that it? Was he... scared that I'd come back?! I shook my head, and glared at the wench. "Never mind what I said, alright?" I said, and I took my purse off of my shoulder. My neck was throbbing, but I couldn't find it in me to think of a conclusion. I was tired, I was stressed, and... I was late.

I had been late when I was dating InuYasha before, but never had I been this concerned. I felt "happy," and at the same time embarrassed. How could I let this slip by? I was three weeks late, and all I could think about was InuYasha? I shook my head again, and found a bag of ponytails I had packed. I put my hair up in a tight bun, and put my hands in my lap. Without my body and good looks, I was nothing. How was I going to make a living in Kyoko? Regular jobs weren't for me, and they never would be. I don't work well with others, and demons, nonetheless. "Higurashi..." I trailed off, when I felt an extreme burst of energy leave me. I slouched in my seat, and started scratching my neck. It was boiling over, and it felt like hot water had been poured on it. "Come here... let me see something."

She looked like she was going to have a panic attack, but obeyed my orders. She set her backpack purse to the seat I was originally sitting in, and was careful to sit next to me. I wouldn't blame her after our "encounter" in my room, but my sexuality was the least concerning at the moment. I sat up the best I could, turned her head to my left, and moved the hair covering her neck out of the way. There, was an almost black circle, with two slits in the middle. How could he... do this to me?! I shoved her back forcefully, and turned to the right so I was looking out the window. "Get away from me! I never wish to see your face for as long as I live!"

She didn't take my words offensively or harshly, and when she got up and sat in her seat like nothing had happened, I felt a smile make its way on my face again. "The _last_ thing you want to be right now is his mate. Besides, you two aren't even truly mates until you... mate," I said with another pointed finger. "You'll go threw nothing but pain when you find out all about him, such as I did." I heard a hushed "I'm not you," and I rolled my eyes. "Well, excuse me for caring!" I crossed my arms over my chest, and waited for Kagura and Kanna to fill in the two extra seats that were available. They were told not to look back at us, and I was glad that they had obeyed my orders, but at the same time, lonely.

I didn't expect two girls that I didn't know to fill in the seats.

The one with the yellow headband was glaring at me, and I instantly knew what she was so mad about. I had been seeing her boyfriend, Bankotsu, when I had been seeing InuYasha. He was so attractive. His long black braid, his dark tanned skin, and the tattoo he was brave enough to get on his forehead, not afraid that he could get expelled for having it visible while attending an art school. I glared back at her, Eri, as I heard Kagome address her.

I was threw. I wanted nothing more to do with any of this, and from what I was listening on, the other girl, Yuka, wanted to know what it was like to be with one of the school's hotties. Whatever. I had better things to do. I made my way to my feet, and gasped when the lights flashed off. I hissed loudly. Things weren't going my way at all, and I had a slight migraine. Shaking my head at my bad luck, I tuned in when the speakers came on.

"_Attention passengers. You are no longer permitted to move from your seats. If you wish to get up, ring your bell that's in your armchair's right arm, and we'll have your flight attendant come to you. Have a goodnight! We should reach Kyoko a little past 5.30 this morning."_

I closed my eyes tight, and plunged into my seat. It wasn't worth waiting five minutes for someone to assist me, for I would be asleep by then. I leaned into my seat, and tried to get into a comfortable position. I was tired, yes I was. I had been thinking like crazy, and a good night's sleep was what I needed. I looked at Kagome once more, before closing my eyes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**He Still Loves Me-**

"Eh?" My eyes flew open, and I gasped when sunlight hit my face. I had only meant to doze off for a couple of minutes, and now that it was morning, the clouds were no longer purple, and instead a mixture of pink and orange. I blinked the sleep out of my eyes, and looked at Kagome. Her friends had left, probably because they got caught by a flight attendant. She was nestled in a ball, while at the same time clutching the jacket InuYasha had given her; what a brat. I cocked my feet up on the edge of her seat, and rolled my eyes. "How pathetic."

Just as I said my words, a woman in a navy flight attendant's uniform walked past me. She stopped, turned, and smiled. She looked tired, and there were bags under her eyes. I nodded, my way of saying "hello".

"Hello, I'm Rukia. Would you like something to drink?"

She held out a tray to me, and I scanned the items. I took an orange juice carton, and a walnut muffin. She bowed and left. She was... nice? Taking a bite out of my muffin, I looked around my area. There were only two boys that were awake, and they were engaging themselves in a game of cards. Everyone else was asleep, much to my dismay. I turned in my seat, and rolled my eyes at my friends. Kagura was asleep on Kanna's shoulder; damn. I sat back down, and eyed the girl sitting across from me. What was going on? Why did she and InuYasha have to become mates? They were mates, yes, but I wasn't sure if they were the real thing. Like Kouga and Ayame, they had to engage in actual "mating" to be considered "mates," and so forth. InuYasha and Kagome were only going threw puppy love, not the real deal. I lightly laughed. She should have asked Ayame about being mates before she left...

InuYasha and I were the real deal. We were actually mates, until now. He had released me from our bond, and I was pissed off. The least he could have done was talk to me or acknowledge me about it, but no, he didn't. Now, I'm going threw hell, and he's probably having a good laugh about it all. The pain was killing me, and it was going to last for three days. The only good part, was that she was going to hate him as well.

My eyes scanned her. What was so _special_ about Kagome? The girl who was named after a basket? All I saw, was a girl that looked similar to me, and has InuYasha Tashio as her right hand man. I was so baffled, so... confused. Nothing was making sense. InuYasha... What had happened to him? He had marked a girl that was six hours away from him. Was he even thinking? The bond would only grow, which would cause him to die in sanity. He'd have the need to touch her more than ever now, and he was an idiot for marking her. I stuck out my tongue, and right when I did, her eyes fluttered open. I stuck my tongue back in, and took a huge bite out of my muffin, hoping that she wouldn't say anything to me. I could tell that she was sore from where I had shoved her, and I wasn't sorry at all.

_I watched from my room. His car was in the driveway, and he had his head on the steering wheel. What was he doing? Was he trying to think of something to say to me? Was he trying to think of something to say to Kagome when he would return to her, as to why he was at my humble home? Either way, I rubbed my hands together, and sprung to my feet. It didn't take long to find something to wear, and do my hair. _

_Two minutes later, I returned to my window. He had gotten out of the car now, and was leaning against it, as if he knew I was watching him. I took a step back, and ran to my door. Swinging it open, I came face to face with my lovely body guard. "He's here. It's alright. I don't wish for you to hurt him." He gave me a quick hug, and I patted him on the back. With his approval, I ran down the pink hallway, which led to the other pink hallway of the second floor, which then led to the pink hallway of the first floor. The place was still cluttered from my party, and I hadn't had the time to call someone to clean it. It was just me in the house. Not having parents had its ups and downs, but it felt nice to have someone around to watch over me._

"_InuYasha," I casually said, as I swung my front door open, ignoring the fist that was about to knock on the wood. "How can I help you on this grand day? Would you like to come inside?" I dragged him inside when he nodded. There seemed to be something on his mind, and I raised an eyebrow in wonderment. I was sure that he was trying to avoid my short black skirt, and tight red shirt. Why? He always liked when I dressed like this when we were dating. Was this "Kagome" that special to him? _

_After leading him to the kitchen, or what was left of it, I sat him down at the island. I released him, and shook my finger at him, my way of telling him not to move. He nodded, and I scurried to the fridge, while grabbing a bottle that had been sitting on the counter; Still. 'This will work,' I said to myself, as I grabbed a soda. I poured it into a cup, as well as the contents in the bottle. "So, InuYasha, why have you come to see me? Was it about the party? I know, it was great." Throwing the can in the trash, I made my way towards him, noting that the carbonated drink was bubbling more than usual. 'Excellent,' I thought, as I set it down in front of him._

_InuYasha stared at it for awhile, before finally looking me in the face. He looked tired, confused, and lonely. "...Why do you hate Kagome so much?" he asked in a hoarse tone. He was either ill, or was actually desperate for an answer. "Did she do something? Is that it? I don't get you, Kikyo." The next thing he said, caught me off guard. "I came... to take your mate mark off."_

_I laughed, which caught him off guard this time. I ignored his raised eyebrow. His statement was tearing me apart on the inside. "What's there not to get?" I asked him, as I sexily walked behind him. Placing my hands on his shoulders, I smiled when a groan escaped him. He mumbled for me to stop it, but I knew what turned him on. I leaned my head down, making sure to press my chest against his back. "I still love you," I whispered in his ear, as I gently bit down on it. "The sooner you realize this, the better." I had InuYasha right where I wanted him, and I used my right hand to grab the cup. I brought it up to his mouth, and tipped his head back. His lips were slightly parted from his groan, and this was just enough to shove some of it down his throat._

_He shook his head, and I wrapped my arm around his chest, pulling him into me. When he was content, I poured some of it into his mouth, and was satisfied when I heard him swallow it. "Good boy," I cheered him on, and patted his chest. "Be a sweetheart, and try to move your arm," I instructed, and when he tried moving it, his eyes widened in shock when he couldn't._

_Perfect._

_I set the cup down, and gladly got into his lap. I wrapped my arms around the bottom of his shirt, and easily pulled it off. His body was slipping down, and I wrapped my arms around his waist again. My head was laid to the side on his chest, and I kissed his strong bicep, noticing that he hissed at my touch. My brow flattened, and I sighed. "Why are you trying to resist me? Why won't you let me love you?" As I said this, I brushed my body closer to his own. He had no choice but to stay still, and I was glad at this. He was the only man I've dated that always smelt nice, and took the time to bathe daily. He was a real work of art, and I grinned at this. _

"_...I've got Kagome," he said in a husky tone._

_Using my thumbs to rub circles into his chest, I sighed in agony. "Yes, Kagome." He knew the tone I was using with him, and I didn't care. "InuYasha, she's just a girl; a girl that's looking for a man like you to love her. When you think about it, there are lots of other men out there in the world. Has the reason she chose you ever crossed your mind?" I exclaimed, as I looked up at him. His eyes were hazy. "That's right, it has. What do you think will happen when she finds out that her theory is correct? That you're a hanyou, then what?" I poked him in the chest. "The relationship will be over, that's what," I answered for him. "Trust me, InuYasha, I'm the only one that's stuck with you this long, and you want to go and ruin it all for one girl? Last time I checked, I knew you better than this." I gasped when I felt two strong hands grip my arms, and the next thing I knew, he was holding me up so I was staring directly at him. He said nothing, and sat me to the side. He made his way to his feet somehow, and fell to the floor._

_I tried helping him up, but he shoved me away, and grabbed his shirt that lay a foot away. He made it to his feet successfully this time, and held onto the counter of the island for support. Perhaps I should have made him drink more... after all, he was part demon._

_He walked to the exit of the kitchen like he had two broken legs, and no crutches. He used the wall to get there. He looked back at me with eyes I was sure I'd used on him before. "...Stay away from her."_

_And he left._

Stay away from her, he says? I can't exactly do that, taken that his so called "lover" was sitting across from me, and had a fierce glare on her face, that I instantly returned. I smiled when she blushed and turned away; I was victorious, just like I always was. Still, I watched her movements. Just like hours ago, her hand was gripped onto the locket. What was so special about it? Was it from InuYasha? I soon came to ask this, and when she nodded her head, I growled. He wasn't supposed to be doing this! What in the hell was wrong with him?! He knew that we were still mates when he decided to mark her, and it wasn't fair! Don't I get any saying in this?

"K-Kikyo?" she called, with a hint of fear in her tone. I liked this. The girl before me was supposed to be strong, wise, and lively. "Um... we're here," she said, while pointing out the window.

I leaned to the right, and looked out the window as she instructed. She was right; we were in Kyoko now. We were going to go to school, and hopefully get our final diplomas. Some were going to become doctors, lawyers, journalists, and all those other things. I sighed, and realized that I had to pick my major soon. I was an adult now, and it was time to suck up my anger for InuYasha, as well as Kagome. I looked her way, and nodded when she smiled at me.

Time to grow up!

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Bri Note-** I'm sorry if the "plane scene" was bad, it's just that I've never been on a plane before! A helicopter, yes, but not a plane. Anyway, this chapter's new to me, you know, first person's view, and I thought that it would be based on Kikyo's anger for InuYasha after she found out about Kagome's mate mark. Also, I'm sorry that the last chapter was so long. I wanted it to end that way, so... that's that! The flashbacks were just to show that Kikyo has a soft side, and a strong heart when it comes to her ex true-love. Believe it or not, but I don't think Kikyo's _that_ bad, just heartbroken! Reviews are always nice! All of you kick ass for your support! Thanks, yet again, "the COMMENTER," for your questions and comments! Questions or comments?

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Bleach characters! Kinda wish I did, but I don't!_

****

**xXBRiXx**


	46. Epil: Act Your Age, not Your Shoe Size!

**School of Love-- The End!**

**Epil: Act Your Age, not Your Shoe Size!**

&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**Four months later...**_

"_I'll see you later."_

"Fine! Be that way!" Inuyasha shouted into the phone, without noticing that the contraption was already ringing off the hook. He flipped it shut, and stared at its face, hoping that it would start flashing. When it didn't, he knew where this was going; another fight. A growl escaped him, as he shoved his cell phone into his pocket. He shoved his hands in them as well, and shivered. It was terribly cold, and he needed a certain someone's company, as well as her shoulder and body warmth. He lightly smiled. Heaters were so _when she was his girlfriend..._

It felt nice to say that. She really wasn't his girlfriend anymore, they were mates now. The only people that knew of this were his and Kagome's mothers, but they had been quiet about the subject, since they knew that their mothers had big mouths. The women knew about the mate mark, but still, after four months, weren't sure if he and Kagome were the real thing yet. They indeed were, and were now considered married, hitched, and conjugal, but would never admit that they had actually slept together.

He didn't really mind. He knew that his mother would be pleased to know that Kagome was now his "wife", since he knew that she liked her. The woman had never liked Kikyo, and when she found out that they were mates, she didn't talk to him for a few days, and refused to come in contact with him. He thought it was a faze, but this continued until he promised to take it off... which he didn't do, and which also got him a good whack in the head, as well as an "I can't believe you're my son!", before she stormed to her room with tears in her eyes.

A small smile came onto his face again, and he looked all around him. When the coast was clear, he skipped down the street like a fruity boy. Everything was so... right! He had his friends, Kagome, and his family behind him, and it felt so... right! He was overjoyed, blithe, and all those others words that meant happy.

Then, he remembered the phone conversation...

He stopped mid-step on the sidewalk of his street, and scowled. "Damn her!" he yelled, as he kicked nothing. "If you weren't so damn _right-_!" he shouted with a huff, as he kicked a light pole this time. "-I wouldn't be so damn pissed off!" He got around to stopping his raid when a woman walking her dog passed him, while staring at his ears in the process. He shot her a growl, and she pointed to him, reminding him yet again about his nationality. He had gotten over being a hanyou, as well as all those other things people would call him; that was what Kagome was for. If only she was with him. He needed to feel her body against his, her lips covered with his own...

Shaking his head when he felt a throbbing feeling come from his pants, he continued on his way home, hoping to get Kagome out of his mind until he got there. He didn't understand why his mother sent him to the store to get her cheese, but all in all, ended up doing it anyway. He had nothing else better to do, so he took running errands as a privilege. Besides, it got him out of the house.

He took a last look at the gray sky, before twisting the doorknob to his home. He was instantly greeted with the scent of food, dozens of women, and the presence of baby belongings all over the place. He rolled his eyes at the "He's not the father" comments, as well as the "It's alright. It's only Azula's half demon son" criticism. How insulting. He shook them off, and walked threw the baby gifts, hoping not to trip over any of them and fall on his face. He made his way to the kitchen somehow, and gasped when his mother's face came in contact with his own. She was staring at him with a quivered lip, and he knew that if he got the wrong thing, that she would send him packing. In other words, she would kill him. "Did I forget something?"

"_Please_, tell me that you got the right cheese! Ukyo's family only eats cheddar!"

The bag was snatched from his left hand, and he sighed when his mother hugged him. He figured he got the right cheese, and plopped his cold body into the stool in the island. He spun around in circles, hoping to entertain himself. "Why's the damn baby shower here, anyway?" he questioned, as a wooden spoon was thrown at him.

"Language," Mrs Tashio scowled, as she poured the bag of shredded cheese into a pot of cooked shoulder macaroni, while immediately accepting her son's quiet apology. "If Ukyo's baby hears you swearing, it'll catch on," she said with a small smile.

"No fair," the hanyou sulked. "The dam-... _darn_, kid's not even born yet!" Folding his arms across his chest, he knew that his mother wasn't going to respond. So, there was only one logical thing to do in his situation. "Mrsssss H!" he said with a grin, and caught the banana his mother chucked at him. "When's Kagome getting back?" he asked with a sigh, and caught the wooden spoon that was also thrown at him. This question was ringing in his mind, and was getting fairly old. "When? When? When? When? When? Wh-"

"Impatient, are you? Well, I supposed the only thing I can tell you is when she gets back," the cheerful woman answered with a smile, as she continued cutting her vegetables, hoping with all her heart that Inuyasha would leave her alone. 'Don't kids have friends these days?' she said to herself, as the hanyou started poking the banana with the spoon for regalement. 'Suppose not.'

"_I know,_ but when's that?"

"When she gets back."

Inuyasha blushed when both of them burst into laughter at his lack of a response. Crossing his arms over his chest, he sulked some more. He didn't know when she was going to get back, for Sango and Ayame made her promise not to tell him. They, after four months, were still mad at him for taking his mate to the airport. So, he was told to stay clear of her until they had a chance to talk about "female things", shop, and chit chat some more. He wanted her more than anything at the moment, and once again felt a throbbing feeling from his pants. But, he found it in him to raise his head when his mate's mother set a plate in front of him. His eyes scanned the piece of raw chicken on it, and his stomach gave a low growl. Now that he thought of it, he couldn't remember the last time he'd eaten anything. Kagome's face that was implanted in his mind, had driven him from functioning correctly.

"Eat it," Mrs Higurashi said with a pointed finger, while managing to smile at how helpless Inuyasha looked. "I'm positive that Kagome won't fancy you dead. Your mother told me that she's only seen you eat once since you got home three days ago," she spoke with mild concern. "Human, demon, or _mixed_, it's not healthy."

His amber eyes scanned the bloody scrap of meat, and he smiled. He favored raw meat compared to cooked meat. Flexing his claw, he had the chicken consumed in one swallow, similar to a snake. He wasn't shocked at all when the woman whacked him upside the head, warning him that he could die from choking in the future. He felt special to have a second mother around. She was just as nagging as his own when she wanted to, and also had a hint of Kagome's sweet scent mixed with her own. This soothed him. He figured that it ran in the family.

Nibbling on the bone, Inuyasha flinched when the kitchen door opened, and a woman entered. She looked identical to Ukyo, except for the fact that she had light wrinkles, and had gotten a face lift, as well her breasts done... not that he was looking. "Yes?" he asked, when he caught her staring at him for a long time. She sat down across from him in the island, and he took his mouth away from the bone. He'd have to wait to chew the marrow out later. He sighed at the looks his mothers were giving him. They wanted him to be nice.

"...You're _Inuyasha_, correct?"

His eyes widened, and he could smell Ukyo's scent inside her. This was the mother goose alright, or she was a close family member. "Yeah?" he asked rather awkwardly, and gasped when she started to lean over the island, letting her breasts grow bigger from the pressure she was putting on them. She looked incredibly nasty, and he wanted to tell her to cover herself up, but, remembered his mothers' glares. They had stopped cooking, and were watching the mysterious woman with questionable looks on their faces.

The woman pulled away, satisfied that she had found the right boy, and clapped her hands together. "Great! I knew it was you the minute you walked in the living room!" she said with a smile. "...I just wanted to apologize for my daughter's foolish behavior with that monk boy. I know how you feel... you know, having your love fall for _someone else_." She set the back of her hand on her forehead, showing curly armpit hair in the process.

Inuyasha watched as Mrs Higurashi opened her mouth to defend her daughter, and turned pale when his mother wrapped her arms around her friend, preventing her from killing the woman. He couldn't find the right words to say to her. It was deadly confusing... yet fun. Sighing, he flipped his hair dramatically. "I know, I cried for three days strait," he said with a quivered lip, and got a smile from his mother. "I was just _devastated_ when I realized she was pregnant. I, for one, knew I wasn't the father, because we hadn't... discussed... _children_," he almost choked out. Sango was at the kitchen door with her arms crossed with a "You're in real trouble with Kagome now" look on her face.

The woman put a hand on his, and squeezed it with intensity. He growled deep in his throat. Only Kagome was aloud to do that. Still, he looked at her with a sad look in his eyes. "I've moved on."

"I understand your pain, young hanyou."

He waited for her to leave, before bursting into laughter, and dodging Sango's fist. He was free! The only woman he had to get rid of was Kikyo, then he and Kagome could live in peace without anymore interruptions. "Yes, Sango?" he asked, as he caught her circular formed hand. "No, I haven't seen Miroku anywhere, and no, I won't help you find him." He sighed when an orange was thrown at his head.

Sango's eyes widened, and she looked down. She smiled when Inuyasha pulled out the stool next to him, and she sat. "Not Miroku, but Kagome."

The hanyou raised an eyebrow, letting his concern run like faucet water. "What do you mean? You're saying that you don't have a damn clue where she is?!" He could feel his heartbeat quickening. Damn her for making him care so much! "When'd she get back?"

"A few hours ago," all the women answered, and he fell over anime style.

"Why am I the last one to know?!" he shouted, and caught another banana his mother threw at him. A small smile formed on his face, and he gave his attention to Sango with an open heart. "When'd she get back?" he asked again, hoping for a specific time. He looked her up and down, and hoped she had juicy secrets she wasn't supposed to tell him inside her. "What color's she wearing? Where is she? Was she tired? Where is she? Did she look mad at me? Where is she? Does she look alright? _Where is she_?" He was an inch away from Sango's face. "Well?!" He sighed when she pushed him back into his stool, and grabbed his bone. "Alright... I don't care if you don't tell me the basics. But, where is she?" Her going somewhere without him knowing tore him apart. He needed to know her exact location all the time, and this was one of the reasons they fought so much, even if they hadn't seen each other in so long.

Sango fiddled with her hands on top of her medium sized belly, that was quickly getting bigger by the day. "...We're not sure," she squeaked out. She clamped her eyes shut, and waited for him to start yelling. Ayame had originally picked Kagome up at the airport, and had taken the girl shopping. But, she had fallen for it when Kagome told her that she had to use the bathroom. She had gotten called twenty minutes ago to be informed that there was a runaway school girl on the loose, so here she was now, confiding in Inuyasha, who hadn't seen Kagome anywhere, who now looked like he was going to cripple up and die any second. "Don't worry! It shouldn't be hard to find her! All we have to do is look for a girl in a green university uniform," she insured, once Mrs Higurashi's face turned a deadly white.

Squirming out of his seat when the woman held a spatula over his head, ready to smack him, he held his hands out in front of him. "I'll go find her! Happy?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Thirty Minutes Later: She's back!**

"So, Ukyo still lives with you?" Kagome asked with a sigh. She was still under the weather about her argument with Inuyasha, but felt slightly better when she walked into her home for the first time in four months, and was greeted with two smiling faces. After many hugs and being tackled, the two boys had told her that her mother was with Mrs Tashio, preparing for Ukyo's baby shower, and that Kaede was over at the shrine with Gramps. When she was told to get to Inuyasha's house right away by them, she was confused. Shippo had told her that Ukyo said she wanted her at the party herself, and she couldn't refuse, for the girl had "connections" with Kikyo, and Kikyo Shikon was the last person she wanted to see.

"Yep," Shippo said from her shoulder. "She goes to the school here, and not the one with Inuyasha in Syoko, just in case you were wondering..." He grinned when his new sister blushed, and patted her on the cheek. "Don't worry. There's not anyone else's scent on him." He laughed when she smiled, and bent down to high five Souta. "Kagome, why are you dressed like that?"

Kagome stopped looking at the sidewalk, and eyed her attire. 'Oh yeah...' She sighed, and tried pulling her skirt down to cover her freezing legs. Her flight home left right when Christmas finals were over, so she didn't have time to change. Right when the bell rang, she had fifteen minutes to get to the airport, check in, go threw the scanners, and get to her seat before the flight attendant would scowl and call her tardy... which she was. Her green school girl's uniform was sure to make Inuyasha groan, and she felt flattered by this.

But, they had to start talking more...

She remembered their phone conversation clearly, for it was a mere half an hour ago that she was proud to call him her mate. He still was, but she was tired of his sexual needs! He was starting to turn her on with everything he seemed to do over the phone. One minute they were fighting, and the next thing she knew, he wasn't responding to her and was groaning out her name. After almost all their dialogues, she would end up taking a cold shower, while trying to fight the urge to touch herself, and failing miserably.

Covering her face with her hand, she let out an aggravated sigh. "Pervert," she mumbled, as Shippo sprung off her shoulder, and ran threw his lawn on all fours. He reached the door when she was just hitting the grass, and jumped to grasp the doorknob, for he wasn't nearly tall enough. Hearing Souta yell a "Kagome's home!", and hearing a faint _"Really?! My little girl's back already?! Come to mommy!",_ she was hugged to death by a middle-aged woman. She smiled, felt the tears coming on, and wrapped her arms around the woman, while fearing that she would pop her mother like a balloon from her impact. "Hi, Mom," she mumbled into the woman's shoulder, and cringed when a tear trailed down her cheek. She missed home almost more than Inuyasha.

"Oh, Kagome!" Mrs Higurashi said in awe, as she pulled away, her arms still wrapped around her daughter's back. "You've really filled in, and," she said with shock and wide eyes, "you've gotten taller!" Kagome had grown about an inch, and had also grown in her bust size. "I can't wait to take you bra and underwear shopping!"

Kagome blushed, and pulled her mother back into a hug. "That's great, Mom," she said, hoping to hide her embarrassment, and blocked Souta and Shippo's laughter out of her ears. "How have you been?" Right now, all she wanted to do was catch up on old times.

Mrs Higurashi sighed, and broke the hug. "Old," she said with a frown, as she ushered to the door. "We need help in the kitchen, and Ukyo says she's expecting you. Inuyasha's mother and I took the liberty of getting you another dress for the occasion. Feel up to it?" she asked with clasped hands.

The girl nodded, and put her hands on her hips. "Sure!" she said with a cheerful smile. "Can't wait!"

"Oh... and Kagome?"

"...Yes?" she asked nervously. Mrs Tashio was now standing next to her mother, and they were both staring at her with questionable looks on their faces. She took a large step back, and noticed that they were staring at a specific place on her body... "Hey!" she yelled, as she covered her mate mark with her collar. "You two still haven't figured it out?"

Both women stared at each other, and shrugged their shoulders. "We just think that it'd be rather hard for you and Inuyasha to have intercourse with the time you used. You left the dance at 6.30, the car ride was from 6.35 to 7.02, the restaurant from 7.05 to 8.00, and Starbucks," they simultaneously said, as if they had rehearsed the whole thing. "We got that much out of Inuyasha, but he refuses to talk about the rest."

Kagome's face turned red. She smiled when Souta pulled her past the two, and into the house. She was shaking terribly from the cold and embarrassment, and was sure that her brother had noticed this. "Thank you!" she mumbled once he released her.

Souta nodded with a smile. "Kagome... what's _intercourse_?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Dreams _do_ come true-**

"Inuyasha..." Sango gritted between her teeth. "...You mind... telling me... just... what in the hell you're doing?!" she yelled, as she put her hands on her aching hips. "We came here to look for Kagome, not for you to sulk in your own damn misery! Get off you ass, now!" she commanded, as she hit him upside the head with a throw pillow. She gasped when he didn't seem affected by her actions, and she knelt down next to him. "What would Kagome do?" she said in a whisper, as the half demon's head snapped her direction at the name.

"Whoa. Slow down, Inuyasha," Miroku said with a grin. "Killing my fiancée won't get you anywhere," he spoke, and blushed when Sango looked down. They had been engaged for two days, and had barely said anything to each other. The plane ride home consisted of him holding her hair back in the bathroom, telling her that she wasn't fat, and letting her sleep on his shoulder. Ah, the life of a _pregnant_ woman was a beg to differ...

He lightly laughed when Inuyasha directed his attention to the television in Kouga's apartment. 'Just like old times...' Sighing, he wrapped an arm around the half demon's shoulders. "Cheer up," he said with another grin. "It's not my fault that Kagome came here... and just happened to hug Kouga and I." He pulled on his shirt, and pretended to inhale the aroma. "She always smells like vanilla for some reason, wouldn't you say?"

Inuyasha let a growl escape him, and hid his eyes in his bangs. It was true. He could smell Kagome's scent clear on his friends, and it was turning him on. Constantly, he felt the erection coming on, and his mind was close to exploding. He needed her... so bad. He coughed, which caught both of his friends' attentions. "When did she leave?" He sounded so vulnerable, so lost, and so confused. He was all of these things without her, even if they had been dating for a total of seven months. He was in love with her! 'Isn't that enough for a man to show some goddamn emotions?!'

He wanted nothing more than to super-glue her body to his, just to keep her with him. As it turned out, he couldn't go a day without her, and his friends proved to like mocking him daily about it. The derisions included things such as "You miss her, don't you?", as well as "Aw! Inuyasha actually cares for Kagome!", and he couldn't forget the dreaded "She called _me_ and not _you_!". The bastards. Why were they trying to vex him?

Just to prove them wrong, Kagome was the last person he wanted to see at the moment, for their last "intelligent" conversation was a fight. He hadn't heard of her in two hours, and her final words showed that they would settle their differences when she would return. _"I'll see you later." _A smile crossed his face at her sentence. After eleven minutes of pure fighting, that was the last thing she said before hanging up. It was expected that they were going to fight even more when he would see her, but by the way she said her four words, he was considering that she was over it. 'Who cares, anyway? It was her damn question.'

Though he would never admit it... but he was scared out of his mind to get near Kagome Higurashi. Miroku had gotten around to telling him that he claimed Sango the same night he had claimed Kagome. He found it odd that Sango wound up getting pregnant, while Kagome didn't. He shook his head, and let a growl escape him. Was she hiding it from him? If she were pregnant, deep down, he'd be thrilled. He always wanted a girl, and she would have Kagome's eyes... Her beautiful eyes that could manipulate him to do anything for her, such as giving her his jacket and watch.

Her everything... _god_... her _everything_...

He soon found himself to be doing what he had done when they weren't speaking at the dance. He was admiring everything about her more than usual, and he needed her close to him... to feel her body warmth.

All in all, he had gotten used to being "single". After many phone chats, hearing Kagome cry threw the line, and arguments that would keep him awake all night, they decided to stay together. He wasn't going to let her end their relationship, since he would rather die than remove her mate mark. She was his until he decided to break the bond, or choose a new mate, which would never happen. She was his everything, and planned on keeping her for a long time...

Rubbing his temples, he tried to pretend that he wasn't getting over a hangover. It wasn't fair! He needed Kagome with him now more than anything, but also, wanted her to stay away from him. Their last phone conversation wasn't a shocker to him. Even with them not being able to see each other, they still managed to fray like the next couple. Apparently he was a "pervert" and, "just as lecherous as Miroku". He growled. She had no evidence of that! It was her fault that they were fighting in the first place! She had asked him if he was horny when he started mumbling her name into the phone rather whoreish, and he was mute on a reply.

Miroku put a finger on his chin. "Oh, yes." His lips curved upwards when he felt his best friend flinch. "She came here, told us not to tell Ayame where she ran away to, ate, stole my car keys to go home, and that's pretty much it," he said with a raised eyebrow. "I'm guessing that she's either with family, or is really determined to get away from you." Patting Inuyasha on the back, he made his way to his feet as soon as he heard the door to the place slam open. "Look who it is now..."

"Inuyasha!" the hanyou heard from the entrance. He heard Ayame take her shoes off, and squeal. He heard something along the lines of, _"He's right here! I'll put him on!",_ before gulping. He was in for it...

His mind stopped mid-thought, and flinched when the door clicked shut. It wasn't long before a orange headed demon was running towards him.

"Inuyasha!" Ayame said with a smile, as she held out her yellow cell phone. "It's Kagome!" She shoved the phone in his hands, and put her own on her hips when he didn't look excited or happy. "Hello? You know, Kagome Higurashi? Don't tell me you forgot about her, already? Your girlfriend?"

'Mate,' Inuyasha corrected to himself. He knew the minute Ayame screamed his name that Kagome had hung up, which told him that she was pissed, and was waiting for him to apologize. Just like at the dance, this quarrel wasn't his fault! He tossed the phone back to Ayame, and didn't move when she pointed a deadly finger at him. "What?" he casually asked, and ignored Kouga's laughter. The wolf demon knew something he didn't... and this "something" was confusing him. Ayame's face was red, and her hand with the cell phone in it was formed into a fist. Oops...

"You stupid... dog! It's almost Christmas, and you've got the nerve to still go and pick fights with Kagome?! Argh! You really need to grow up, you... you idiot!" she yelled, and this reminded him of his lover dearly. "In case you haven't noticed, there's a lot of... _things_... going on in her mind, that she's been talking to Sango and I about daily! You, of all people, should know what these... _things_... are! Say sorry, hope she forgives you, and be happy!"

'For being horny?' he said to himself, as he scratched his head. His phone conversation with Kagome wasn't forgotten at all in his mind, and never had she mentioned anything about these... _things_... Or had she?

"_So, I'll see you in a few hours?"_

"_...Kagome..."_

"_Inuyasha? You alright?"_

"_Kagome..."_

"_Inuyasha! You're not horny, are you?! You're not even listening!"_

"_...Kagome..."_

"_Inuyasha!"_

"_..."_

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Beautiful-**

Once again, he was greeted with the smell of food, dozens of women, and the presence of baby belongings all over the place. He let his eyes roll, and sighed when Sango and Ayame tackled him to get inside. He heard things such as "Baby stuff!" and "It's a boy!" from the balloons all around.

The stuff was indeed cute, but was nerve wracking at the same time. He thought it was a guy thing at first, but soon came to find that he was slightly shaking. She couldn't be pregnant... could she? He growled, and closed the door behind him, feeling slightly better when the heat in the house hit his freezing body, as well as Miroku and Kouga giving him a pat on the back. For all he knew, Kagome could be planning their baby shower in her head. The bibs, the bottles, the diapers... the misery! Was he even ready to be a father? As he looked at all the things Ukyo's infant would be likely to destroy, he gulped. He was considered an adult in the demon world, but in the human world, he was still a "growing boy". Now that he thought of it, if Kagome were pregnant... it'd almost be her due date.

He suddenly felt out of place. There were at least thirty women in his living room, and looking down at himself, he lacked the large ass, breasts, the short bodies, and the loss of what made him a man; Miroku and Kouga were long gone. He gasped when one of the women winked at him, and he made his way to the kitchen, hoping to get his mind off things. His search had been unsuccessful. He had checked everywhere he could think of. He looked at Shikon, Starbucks, the pier... and their special place. She wasn't anywhere, and he was officially worried. He hated when she did this to him. All he went threw was pain, for he had to block the visuals of him killing the male to touch her from his mind.

Had someone touched her while she was in Kyoko? His eyes turned fierce, and he clutched a fist. No way! He would have sensed it, no matter how far away he was. Kagome wouldn't be the one to betray him... would she? She was his mate... or so he thought. Did she not understand the concept of being this? It was basically like the birds and the bees, just worded differently! It wasn't that hard!

He stopped his thoughts, when his mother and Mrs Higurashi stepped in front of him. His amber eyes looked down at them to see... smiles? The next thing he knew, their arms were wrapped around him in a hug. His ears twitched as he tried to catch onto what they were saying. He heard a "Congratulations," and "You've waited long enough," before they released him, and pushed him forward to get his legs moving. He didn't move. Something was off... not off, but odd. Leaning down to their level, he sniffed Mrs Higurashi, ignoring her giggles in the process. "Y-you guys... smell like-" He flinched when they scurried away from him, and disappeared into the crowd of brown haired women.

He heard a faint, _"We're going back to the grocery store! As it turned out, women really can eat!",_ before he lightly smiled. They could make up all the excuses in the world, but none would compare to trying to hide Kagome's scent with gags of perfume. That's right. He could smell Kagome's scent on them, and it was still strong. Her scent caught his nose greatly, and he turned to run into-

"S-Ses... shomaru?" He said with the widest eyes. He grabbed a piece of his brother's shirt with a gasp, he inhaled the scent that covered the top of it. "You, too?!" he said rather offensively threw the women's chatter. Releasing the material, he shook his head, hoping to get out of this nightmare. Kagome... hugging _Sesshomaru_?! Kagome's hugs were meant for him and him only! So far, everyone had gotten their fair share of her except him! Besides... Sesshomaru never let him, or anyone else, hug him! Why was Kagome so special?! His cheeks turned red, and he lifted his head. Looking past his extremely tall half brother, he could smell her... everywhere. Her scent was covered by everyone else's! He snarled. How could she waste giving hugs to every woman in the room?! Was she _still_ that mad at him?!

Maneuvering past Sesshomaru, he inhaled the air. Kagome's scent was everywhere, and it was driving him crazy. Looking back and forth, he quickly went to the place where no one except his mothers were aloud in; the kitchen.

He sighed with relief, and made his was there, making sure that he wouldn't fall to the ground by the way the erection was taking over him. He had to have her so badly... as if he was addicted to sex. He had only mated with her once, and one time was enough to get a dog hooked. It had happened to his father and Sesshomaru, and look how they turned out?! His face showed no signs that he was kidding, and wrapped an arm around his stomach, hoping to calm himself down.

Putting his hand on the door, he made sure that no one was looking. This was hard, taken that there were women all around him either chatting, eating tons of food, or gathered around Ukyo in the living room. He pushed it, and was greeted with the scent of food. 'Still?' he said to himself, as the person in front of the stove didn't notice his existence. He didn't expect them to, for the stove was positioned so it was facing the wall to his left. Just from the person's backside, he knew that they weren't his mother or Kagome's. Her hair had been curled, which made it go down in sexy curls, and stopped in the middle of her back. He couldn't see the front of her dress, but he could tell that it was beautiful from the back. It went down to the middle of her legs, letting creamy skin fill his eyesight.

What caught his attention the most... were the sighs that would leave her occasionally. He raised an eyebrow, and silently took a step towards her. He smirked when she didn't notice him, and took another step. He instantly felt a hot sensation from the pit of his stomach, and let out a loud sigh when he inhaled her scent.

She was aroused—perhaps more than he was.

Setting the back of his hand on his forehead, he found that it was slightly getting hotter. He wasn't sick, for his scent told him he was healthy. A low growl escaped him when the girl's hips swayed as she moved to the right, tending to the pot on the other stove. Who the hell was she? Her arousal covered her entire scent, which told him that she was... horny. A shiver of desire came over him, and he dug the nails of his right hand into his left wrist. He couldn't be acting this way just because he missed the company of a female... could he? After all, he had needs too... right?

Pausing mid-step when she giggled, he felt his insides melt. Her voice rang threw his ears like a volvo. It reminded him of his mate's, if she were a few years older. He heard a "He was so cute!", and "Those ears!", before blushing madly. Running behind the mystery woman, he snatched the pictures out of her hands. Exclaiming a "What the mother fucking hell?!" as well as a "Dammit!", before dashing out of the kitchen to find his older brother. "Sesshomaru!"

The woman's eyes widened, and she touched her shoulder where Inuyasha's arm had reached over her from behind. She gasped when she felt a liquid, and she pulled her hand so she was staring at it. "B-bl... blood..."

Turning, she watched as the kitchen door closed. "I-Inu... yasha?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**A Game of poker-**

"Ha!" Kouga's grin only grew bigger, as he laid down his pile. "That's right! I've got twenty-one! Cough up the cash!" he said with the widest grin, as he held his hand out. He watched as his friends looked at each other, sighed when they realized he was correct, and dug into their pockets. While dodging their fists, he collected his money. "Looks like you boys'll be eating at McDonald's for a _loooong_ time!" He held the money in front of him, and inhaled the aroma. Ah, the sweet smell of new, lipstick kissed money. "How's about another game?"

Miroku chose to speak, since the eldest Tashio brother was glaring at the wolf demon like he was going to pour lighter fluid on him. "This'll be fun," he said with a smile, as he laid down forty dollars in the middle of the circle, Sesshomaru doing the same. Gathering all the cards, he shuffled them and handed everyone a fair amount. Looking at the cards he got, he sighed. He had six. 'Why'd I have to get all the ones?!'

Sesshomaru let out a sigh, and placed down his hand. "I'm out."

Two turns later, the monk laughed when the dog youkai took the money in the middle this time. He grinned when Sesshomaru tossed him his crumpled money back. "Ha!" he said this time, causing Kouga's face to turn red. "You just lost an extra twenty-seven bucks! Hand it over!"

The wolf demon let a growl escape him, and he stared at his money... the precious money that was supposed to buy him lobster that night. "You guys are all dumb asses," he mumbled with a whine, as he gave them an equal amount, making sure to keep the extra dollar for himself. It may not be lobster money, but at least it'll get him a piece of really good bread! "So what's it now, old man? Bring it on!"

Sesshomaru grinned, and held out sixty dollars. Don't get him wrong, he didn't enjoy hanging out with his brother's friends in the comfort of his room, but he actually had nothing to do. Besides, he was over a hundred dollars richer, and he was sure he could get more out of the talkative demon...

He let yet another sigh escape him, and took a card. He had eighteen, and needed a three. He considered it a sorry ass miracle when he picked a four for his next card, and cursed himself for being so stupid.

"Is today not your day, Sesshomaru?"

Lifting his head, he eyed the monk. "Hmph. Today, no, but it seems to me that it's never been your day lately." He laughed when she monk sulked, while leaning his back against his bed. He couldn't help but feel sorry for him. "Suck it up. You've got five more months to go!" he semi congratulated.

"I thought you didn't do anything with Sango?" he asked later, as he grabbed a card from the pile, and tried to conclude that he was screwed. He had gone way over twenty-one. He had been filled in with late night phone calls from his brother asking if anything had changed with him gone. He didn't intend to listen, but the conversations of teenagers were quite interesting. Mostly they involved he and Kagome fighting, and he found it amazing that two people could engage in combat when they weren't even near each other.

"No fair!" Kouga yelled, as he grabbed a beer from the six-pack at his feet. "I never recalled you saying that you slept with Sango that night! You said that I ruined the moment by opening your car door, bastard!" he said with a pointed finger. "That proves that you _did_ do something with her! Either that, or there's something in the water!"

Sesshomaru and Miroku shook their heads, and glared at one another. They both held a hundred dollars in their hands. "Do you plan on giving that to me anytime soon?"

Miroku grinned. "You're mistaken," he said, as he shuffled the cards.

Ten seconds later, he was rolling his eyes at the smirking demon. "You're no fair to play with! Cheater!" he accused with a frown, which slowly formed into a smile. It wasn't long before he was laughing. It was either from the alcohol, or the actual pleasure of losing to Inuyasha's brother. He and Sesshomaru had gotten closer, and he enjoyed it. Now, he knew who to turn to when he needed advice on something, anything, since the demon had promised to always keep his phone on him when he left for Syoko. He had so many questions on fatherhood... and, since he had no father, he looked up to Sesshomaru. He sighed when he heard footsteps charge up the stairs. "Uh-oh, Inuyasha's com-"

"Alright!" the hanyou shouted, as he burst into his older brother's room. Rolling his eyes at what he saw, a grown man playing blackjack with his friends, his eyes pierced threw Sesshomaru's back. "Where'd you get the pictures from, you bastard! I told Mom to burn them a long ass time ago, and she said she did!" Taking them from his hand, he got a good look at himself as a little kid. Big eyes, undeveloped everything... naked rear end... "That's just damn embarrassing!"

"She lied," Sesshomaru easily replied. His lips formed into a smirk, as he stole the money in the middle of the circle. "Would you care to play?" he questioned, as he counted the loot. He was seventy-five dollars richer, in a measly two minutes. This was fun. Sighing when Miroku pouted, he gave the man half of his cash. "Or, are you going to try and seduce your mate?" he asked with a grin, and dodged the photos that were thrown at him.

"Mother!"

"_Stop whining! I'll be back in a little while!" _

When he heard the front door of his house shut, Inuyasha knew that his mother wasn't lying, and that she was actually going to get more food. He could hear complaints downstairs. The women were hungry... very hungry by the sound of it. Glaring at his brother when he smirked, he pointed a deadly finger at him. "Keep the fuck out of my... ass!" he said rather sheepishly, referring to the picture of his three year-old naked hyde chasing after a ball. Sulking, he took a seat next to Miroku on the floor. "What are you guys playing, again?" he asked, as Kouga gave him five cards. He needed to free his mind from stress... and perfume. Looking down at his cards, now knowing what they were playing, he smirked and took the money in the pile. He had a strait twenty-one; score.

His friends gapped at him, and he only looked at them innocently, before showing them his cards. "Bastards," he mumbled, as he put the eighty-five dollars in his pocket. He now had money to take Kagome out to dinner... he just had to get around to asking her if she was doing anything that night, and if she was, he could always just get her a frappuccino and call it a day. 'She'd like that,' he said to himself, as he put a finger on his chin. 'Yeah... that's it.' It was obvious to him that he wasn't "aloud" to do anything with Kagome until she had been home for about three days. There was the shopping... the talking... the shopping... the more shopping... and the talking. He sighed. He sucked it up, and sighed again in defeat. He had to hold in his need to claim her until later.

He covered his face with his hands when he felt the erection come on, and shook slightly. He needed her so bad... more than when they first made love. Damn her... _again_! She was killing him!

It wasn't long before he gave up playing, and watched in boredom as his friends challenged his brother. He knew they didn't have a chance against Sesshomaru, and after watching him win eight times in a row, decided to open his mouth. He instantly shut it when his brother flicked him fifty dollars, and he added the money to his coffee savings to spend on Kagome. A small smile came onto his face... instantly sending him into a trance. 'Kagome...'

_His eyes traced her flushed body, as he drove down the quiet street. He was five minutes behind because he had to stop and get gas, and his eyes happened to trace her body for an extra seven minutes... He was sure that her mother would kill him, but he didn't care much. As long as he would still be able to see her._

_Shaking his head, his left hand gripped the steering wheel. His other one reached over and caressed her cheek, wiping her hair out of her face in the process. She really was "hot", as he had heard others call her after Kouga had dumped her. She was beautiful, and his face took on a red shade when she leaned into his small embrace. When the light from the streetlights hit her gorgeous face, he thought he was staring at an angel. Everything about her was perfect... so beautiful._

_He could still sense her arousal, and had the need to stop the car and claim her again. Even in his human form, his mind was spinning like he was in his demon form. The youkai side of him was more dog-like... more wanting. He was lucky, he came to realize, that he had made love to her when he was human. The inner demon would have surely taken over if he was demonic, and he didn't want that, for he was scared he would hurt her severely._

"_In... Inuyasha?"_

_His eyes widened, and he pulled his hand away. He watched as she squirmed, and tried reaching out to him, with little success. Her hand landed on the dashboard with a bang, and he felt his heart stop when she hissed. Her eyes were closed the entire time._

_Pulling over in the lane where you could stop and look at cars without getting out, he turned the car off, and reached over to her. Unbuckling her seatbelt, he brought her into his arms, cradling her in an attempt to get the silent tears to stop falling. Running his hands up and down her arms, he smiled when she seemed to settle herself, and he took the time to look at her injury. She seemed fine, and when she buried her head into his chest, he flinched in pleasure. _

_It wasn't long before her fingers started tickling down his stomach, and he forcefully pushed her away, watching in sadness as she curled herself into a small ball in the passenger's seat. Did she know what she was doing? A smirk crossed his face, as he turned the car back on. "So rude," he mumbled, referring to her forgetting about him. Apparently "sleep" was more important than his perverted ways. Looking to her, he lightly laughed when she had a scowl on her drowsy face. Leaning over, he nibbled on her ear lobe, and almost collapsed on top of her when she whimpered. "Still love you, though."_

_Her face lightened, and a small smile crossed her._

_Finally positioning himself in the driver's seat, he turned up the radio, hoping to get Kagome off his mind until she was home. His eyes were full of shock when he looked at the flashing red numbers. It was 10.01pm, and he was sure in for a "What have you done?! Did you **molest** my daughter?! We thought we told you to have my daughter home at exactly 10.00?!" talk from Mrs Higurashi._

_Sighing, he made a U-turn, and headed in the direction of the beach, deciding to take the short way home, for he was tired, and felt as if he had a hangover. Raising an eyebrow at Kagome when she laid her head on his right thigh, he ran a hand threw her hair, mumbling how beautiful she looked. "We're not dating anymore!" Once again, he grinned like a child getting Halloween candy._

His eyes looked down when he felt something poking his pants, and he instantly grabbed the nearest pillow. Setting it in his lap, he felt worse. His erection was causing his member to become visible. Damn her! Why was she doing this to him?! His whole body was on fire from thinking about her... from thinking about one of their last encounters together...

"_What have you done?! Did you **molest** my daughter?! We thought we told you to have my daughter home at exactly 10.00?!"_

_Inuyasha's violet eyes traced Mrs Higurashi's lips. He could tell that she was trying to say something to him, but all his thoughts were blocked away, for he was too busy staring at Kagome's body laid on the couch across from him. She looked much like Rose from Titanic, with her arm behind her head and a leg raised, giving his full access of her creamy pale skin. Her heels had magically returned to her feet, and he figured that they had been in his car the whole time. One of them had only the top half of her foot in it, which made her look like a bored business woman with her legs cocked up on her desk. He sighed, which was fully noticed by her mother._

"_Uh huh," he said in a mumble when she finished, his eyes still focused on her sexy body. Resting his elbow on his thigh, and putting his chin on his palm, he watched as her chest slowly inhaled and exhaled, while giving her breasts the same attention they rightfully deserved._

_A foggy film covered his eyes when she turned, almost falling off the couch, but quickly catching herself so she was on her stomach. The hot feeling came to him when she turned her head so she was facing him, and felt his eyes get foggier. 'Damn you! Stop being so sexy!' Much to his dismay, but he caught something she whispered. He knew that his mother and Mrs Higurashi hadn't heard it, for they were yelling at him, and looked like they weren't going to stop._

"_More..."_

_He observed as her nails dug into the couch cushion, the slight whimpers that would leave her occasionally, and her flushed face. She was... turning him on? He saw red when he felt something smack him, and he lifted his head. His mother's hand was formed into a fist, and Kagome's mom had a pillow in her hand. She chunked it at his head again, and he fell back in the recliner, their own way of letting him know that they were done with their speech.  
_

"_Understood, Inuyasha?" both said at the same time._

_He cringed when he heard her say it again, and he finally lost his sight. He couldn't see anything but fog, as he pushed the pillow off of his face. He shakily made his way to his feet, and gasped when he crashed into the ground. Cursing himself, he sat up with his elbows, and felt the women lift him up, as well as hearing them asking what the hell was wrong with him._

_He was in heat._

He felt his face turn red, and he buried his face in his claws. "That was four damn months ago," he mumbled, and felt his satisfaction die when Miroku socked him in the arm. "I... can't still be.. can I?" he whispered, hoping that no one would notice.

Sesshomaru had heard though, and raised an eyebrow in wonderment, fascinated about what his brother was thinking about. He had been moody and shallow since he had returned home from Syoko. He knew it wasn't another woman, since he couldn't smell another's scent on him anywhere. Shaking his head at Inuyasha's friends, he once again collected the money in the middle of the circle. His eyes widened when the hanyou started calling himself a worthless idiot, and he felt ashamed for him. _He_ was the only one that was aloud to call him that!

"...It must be his time," he said with a smirk. "Menopause."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**A Pathetic Reunion-**

"_-and then there's nine inches. This size is mostly preferred by women, because they really get inside them, giving them the most pleasure. Any other size would cause pain, for nine inches is the most suitable to get to the G-spot."_

Sango's eyes widened, and she tried with all her might to turn away from the television, but the information, as well as the man's member, were catching her attention. She was so busy watching, that she didn't seem to realize that Ayame was clutching her arm. 'Is Miroku that big?' she said to herself, as a blush crossed her face. 'No... he's more around the seven inches man,' she made herself think, as she gave her attention back to the television. The model was styling his member, shaking it ever so often. "W-wow."

"_Thank you for showing us that, Kenshin," the host said, as the male model left the stage. "Then, there are the giants. Ten inches is preferred as well, but not as much as the nine inches. Ten inches can cause light pain and tearing."_

Prying her eyes away from the man with the purple member, she looked at the women in the living room. They were all gathered around the television, watching with much intensity, and she was tempted to inform them that there were at least five men in the house, including two boys that were playing in the backyard. She set her hands on her belly, and felt her baby kicking. Letting a smile cross her face, she pulled her shirt down, trying to hide the fact that she was pregnant as well. Her back and feet were extremely sore at the moment, as well as her swollen ankles. It all started about a month ago... when she was first finding out that she was carrying Miroku Kazzana's child.

Telling her mother was what she wasn't looking forward to, and when she turned the doorknob to her house, she was stared at with wide eyes, and then congratulated by getting whip cream splattered all over her. It was such a coincidence that her mother was making a banana split at the time... 'She was happy about it,' she said to herself in shock, as Miroku Jr... or... Sango Jr, kicked her again. 'Why is that? Is Mom that excited to be a granny?' She soon found herself glaring down at her oversized stomach. 'You listen up, whatever your name is that I haven't chosen yet! Don't turn out like your dad! Those kind of men are... evil!' she scowled... but this soon got turned to a happy smile. 'It would be great if you could look just like him, though.'

"_Thank you for showing the viewers your member," the hostess said, as the man left the stage. Turning to face the camera, she looked aroused, and wiped the layer of sweat off her face. "Now, which size do you think **your** lover is? If you think the man you fancy's bigger, send in your name and his "picture", and you'll be entered to win twenty-thousand dollars at the end of the year! This is Yuka Juytiarase, goodnight all." She waved, and disappeared behind the blue curtain of the stage. When it drew back, she was in a convertible, and was waving like a queen would. As for the driver... the nine incher man, Kenshin, was waving as well._

She thanked god that the end credits were the usual black and white, and turned to the stairs when she heard a person slide down the rail. "MAN!" she yelled, and instantly, all the women stared at Inuyasha, and the television snapped off. She felt better when Ayame patted her on the back. She had been given the "lookout for men" position, since she had the loudest voice compared to Kagome. But, Kagome wasn't anywhere around... She was tempted to check the kitchen, but was told to stay out of it.

Inuyasha stared at all the women with wide eyes. After the "MAN!" shout, he was considering that they were watching "The Cock is Right!", but soon came to realize that he was correct, when they started whispering numbers to each other. 'What the hell?' he said to himself, as Ukyo's mother pointed to his midsection.

"_I think he's a ten incher."_

His face took on a red shade at the woman's comment, and soon enough, almost every woman in the room was nodding at him with grins. Shaking his head, he wanted to mumble that his member was only nine inches, and made his way towards the kitchen. He heard things such as "Don't go in there! Your mother will kill you!" and "Foolish boy!", before he put his hand on the door, ready to push it open without a care in the world. But, he didn't expect a boy with light brown eyes to dash out in a flash, causing the door to smack him in the face. "What the hell?" he said this time out loud, and rubbed his eyes to see if what he was seeing was true.

It was Hojo alright. His eyes were hazy and weird looking, and he was tempted to think that he was in heat as well. He looked out of place, and side tracked. It wasn't long before the monk noticed his presence, red right cheek from the pressure of the door, and irritated look on his face.

"Oh, hi Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, and put his hand on the door again, to have it taken off by Hojo. His eyes turned a fierce red. He could smell Kagome's scent, and it was near. Why was Hojo holding him back? Glaring at him, he raised an eyebrow. "What the hell do you want?" he snarled, his attitude getting worse by the minute. "I've got things to do."

Hojo simply smiled. Pulling on Inuyasha, he whispered, "The slut in the kitchen's looking slightly bigger, if you know what I mean." With that, he trotted over to his girlfriend with the big belly.

He growled, and put his hand on the door yet again. He was glad when no one shoved him away or did anything to stop him, and pushed it open. The scent hit him like a hand slapping his cheek, and he instantly felt the throbbing feeling again. He looked around. He couldn't see her anywhere, but could hear slight whimpers. His eyes widened, and he inhaled the air. "K-Kagome?" he called out, suddenly getting frightened that she wasn't okay. "Kagome!" His hands shook, and he scanned the entire kitchen. He couldn't see her, but he could smell her, and he needed the mystery woman's assistance at the moment.

"...Inuyasha? Is that you?"

His heart lifted, and his head snapped to the dining room table, hoping to hear her voice calling him again. And sure enough, there sitting in a chair, was a long haired girl**—**woman, staring right back at him, waving slightly. He became concerned when he saw her glassy eyes, as well as her swollen lips. The next thing she said caught him off guard, and he gave her his attention, afraid to do anything else at the moment. "Say it, again?"

She smiled a small smile, and held out white squares to him. "Sesshomaru made me copies... you want them, too?" She looked down at her lap, hoping to hide her fear for the opposite sex. Weren't all men supposed to get lost during a baby shower? Hojo had first come into the kitchen looking for something to drink, and snuck up on her by surprise. His lips crashed against hers, and her hand wound up against his cheek immediately. She knew he would have come after her, if it weren't for Sango screaming "MAN!".

He ignored her question, and scanned her attire. This woman was his Kagome? He was suddenly glad that she hadn't grown at all during junior year. She looked amazing! Thoughts such as 'Dammit!', 'Hell no!', and 'Why me?' went through his head, as his eyes flickered. Her dark red dress clung to her perfectly, and he wanted nothing more than to rip it off right then. It wrapped around her neck, similar to how the last one had, the only difference was that this dress stopped in the middle of her legs. He didn't know how huge his eyes were, and he didn't care. Kagome was his, all his.

In seconds, he was knelt at her side, and had his face inches from her own. Her swollen lips caught his attention. He snarled at the scent that lingered on them, as well as her own scent. Her face had fear written all over it, and she was trembling. The whole point of marking her was so that he was the only one who could smell her arousal. He could smell it clearly, but he wasn't in the mood to make love to her anymore at what he was seeing.

Kagome's sad eyes stared at him. He was gorgeous! His features had gotten sharper, more handsome, his skin was slightly tanner, and he had gotten taller as well, much to her dismay, for she could tell that the top of her head still only reached his shoulders. Her eyes traced his biceps that she could see threw his red shirt, and blushed. She jumped into his arms, and clutched him for dear life. 'Hojo... he...' She trailed her fingers to her lips, and instantly felt the tingle. 'He's nothing like Inuyasha... nothing...'

"Kagome." Inuyasha pulled away slightly, noticed her eyes that were welling up, and smiled down at her. "You can't cry just because you get to see someone like me... you'll ruin your makeup," he said while looking to the side. It was a crappy excuse, but he really needed her to get off of him. Her legs were in between his, pressing against his-

"Uh huh," she mumbled, as a blush took over her face. Looking down, she smiled at his ability to not be able to control himself, and kissed him on the neck. "Someone's excited about something," she said with a light giggle, and felt him flinch.

His grip on her shoulders released, and Kagome saw something that she thought she would never see in a million years. His shoulders shook as small whimpers fell from his mouth. He was... "Inuyasha." She reached out, and ran her thumb under his eye, and to her dismay, she felt water. "You're crying," she said in shock, as a tear trailed down his left cheek. She smiled, and patted him on the head, rubbing his ears in the process. "I'm fine," she insisted, referring to her swollen lip. "Please don't do anything to him, at least not now."

Inuyasha's hand caressed her cheek, and he kissed her lightly, knowing very well that she was sore from Hojo's over expressive passion to have her. It wasn't fair, she was his! Moving his hand to cup her chin, he turned her head to her right, and smiled. Her mate mark was as dark as ever, which told him that she felt nothing while being with him.

He had so much to tell her, so much to talk about, but could think of nothing but his throbbing self. Pushing her to the side, he made his way to his feet, and looked down at her. 'Oh god... stop it!' he said to himself, as he held his arm out to her. "H-here," he said while looking away, and she grabbed his hand. He pulled her to her feet, and noticed that she was quite nervous. What was she waiting for? His eyes softened, and he looked her up and down. He knew right away that his mothers had supplied her with the dress, for she wasn't in a school girl's uniform that Sango had described. Everything about her turned him on, and he was sure that she was aroused as well, now that he thought of it, she was by far, more aroused than he was.

Kagome instantly missed his warmth, and launched herself into his arms. "I missed you!" she cried into his chest, and wrapped her arms around him. She almost passed out when he placed loving kisses on her neck, and the tears finally came. "I love you," she said without control of herself.

His eyes widened, as he watched her fight to get out of his arms, and shyly turn away from him so her back was facing him. She was walking towards the kitchen. He laughed and walked behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzling her neck, while feeling her mate mark get hotter. She really did love him... she really did... "I love you, too," he said with a smile, as he felt the tears come back. Kagome was the only one he wasn't ashamed to cry in front of, and he didn't understand why.

"...Sit..."

And then he hit the floor face first.

He growled evilly and turned over on his back, to have Kagome straddle him. He looked up at her, and was shocked to see that she was looking him over. His eyes looked to where she was looking at him, and gasped. 'Dammit,' he said to himself, as he wished he was wearing a long sleeved shirt. His wrist. He had five moon shapes in it, and dried blood surrounded them. The last thing he wanted to do at the moment was scare her, for he had only had her with him for six minutes. He didn't know when his mothers, Sango, Ayame, and everyone else would get back to take her from him.

"A-are you alright?" she asked him with worry filled in her tone. "When you leaned over me to get the pictures, your blood got all over my shoulder." Her eyes finally gave way, and she stared at her hands that were bundled in his shirt. "...Then he came."

"It'll be alright," he said, pushing back a strand of her hair so it rested behind her ear. "I promise..." He lifted his head, leaned towards her, and rested his forehead against her own. "I'm here," he cooed against her lips, and felt her tense in his care. He let his head fall, his hair scattering around him, and became hard when she smiled and kissed his adam's apple. She was so tempting... yet cute at the same time. Throwing his head back, he tried to fight the urge to let out a groan, and when she nibbled on his flesh, it came out, loud and strong, and her fingers slid down his stomach.

Her eyes traveled down when she felt something bump against her thigh, and she smiled. "You really _are_ excited," she said with slight shock, while holding in a moan. His hand had touched her side, making her shiver. His hand trailed down, and fiddled with the bottom of her dress, pulling the material up and down ever so often. At first, it was nothing but fun to make her mate want her, but she felt as if she was dying. She wanted him more, so much more...

Inuyasha looked down at her, and smirked. She was trying to hold it in, he realized, and he didn't want this. What he wanted was for her to scream his name, for her naked body to touch his perfectly, for her lips to attack his skin... His eyes became hazy, and he shook his head. He could hear laughing, faint laughing, coming from somewhere near. He knew it was physically impossible for Kagome to hear it, but he could. A low growl came over him, and he held Kagome close to him. He counted the tiles on the ceiling to calm himself down, and when he was confident that he wouldn't pin her against a wall and tear off her clothes, he sat up, wrapping his arm around her waist in the process. Another loud groan escaped him, as he looked down at her. She was toying with him; damn her. Her leg was in between his, causing major pressure to hit him like a baseball coming in contact with his face.

He fell forward, collapsing on top of Kagome. Her back his the floor with a bang, and he buried his head in her neck, kissing her sweet tasting skin, while at the same time, inhaling her sweet scent. "I love you," he said passionately, as he trailed his tongue over her mate mark. He was sure that Hojo's scent was off her now, and replaced by his own; the bastard wasn't going to get his way. Besides, his own scent covered half of Kagome's all the time now from the mate mark, warning demons that she belonged to someone, and that he was capable of kicking their ass if they even considered getting too interactive. Kouga had gotten the message, and had only come close to Kagome only to hug her; perfect. He sighed, and turned to her body for comfort. If only humans were that easy. They had to have the whole "ring" thing. 'Wait.' His eyes traced her left hand, a special finger was catching his attention. 'Did she _want_ the "ring" thing?'

His ear twitched when he heard another moan leave her, and he lifted his head, planting his lips against her strawberry lip gloss tasting ones. She was sweaty, this was a good sign. He crashed his tongue into her mouth when her fingers trailed over where his member was poking out of his pants, causing his youkai senses to become active. He was close... so close to taking her, but pulled away when the laughing became louder. Pecking her on the lips, he ignored her pout, and rolled off her so his stomach was to the cold tiles of the floor.

Kagome looked to her right, and sighed at his antics. Sitting up with her elbows, she used her hand to massage his ear. Opening her mouth, she hoped that she wasn't nagging him. "Inu-"

"Stop whining," came the low, slightly amused growl, as his arm snaked around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "Unless you plan on making two eight year olds spying on us threw the backyard go blind, as well as killing me, then I suggest you stop it."

A smile came onto her face, and she reached for his hand with her free one. "What ever do you mean?" she asked possessively, and got a shiver as a reply. "I thought all this time that I wasn't doing anything wrong," she hissed in his ear, and he groaned yet again.

Inuyasha lifted his head, and grinned. Oh how cute she was. He had the nerve to ask what the hell she was doing because she still had clothes on, but had to remember the two boys that were staring at them with wide eyes threw a glass door. He sighed when he knew he wasn't going to get his way, and sat up strait, glad that the cold floor had calmed him down some. To be more exact, he was still horny. "K-Kagome?" he said rather pathetically. "...You're not doing anything tonight, right?"

"_Kagome Shiin Tashio, I can't take it anymore! Just where in the hell are you?!"_

...T...Tash... T-Tashio?...

His eyes widened, and he noted the blush on her cheeks. When had someone told her that it was okay to change her name to his? He looked her up and down. Did she even want to, or was she forced? He watched as a delicate smile crossed her face, and he nudged her.

Kagome tried with all her power to look away from him, but couldn't. His eyes held an emotion that she didn't know of. Was he happy? Sad? Did he fancy her with his last name? She did, and that was all that mattered, she tried to tell herself, but failed easily. After all, it was his name that was lingering on her. She didn't expect him to raise an eyebrow at the changed last name, and before she knew it, a smile was slowly making its way onto his face. She soon found her own face clashed into his chest, and a whimper escaped her. 'Note to self... _kill_ Sango later!' Lifting her head, she was shocked to see two amber orbs staring down at her, as if he was checking to make sure she wasn't ill. "You don't mind, do you?" she asked, as he kissed her forehead. "I can always change it-"

"No," the hanyou mumbled against her smooth skin. "I won't let you." Yet again, he couldn't stop grinning like a child getting Halloween candy. She had gone all the way! All the way, as in completing the final step to making their semi "marriage" legal... she changed her name! He was so proud of himself, and it only took one-hundred and twenty-six years! Not that he excused his language, but it was about damn time he found a mate he could finally settle down with.

But, she was a human.

He sighed, and pulled her close to him, this time looking for her mate mark to comfort him. His eyes scanned it. It was nothing more than a purplish mark that made her his, but it was more in his eyes. Pushing her away from him slightly, he looked into her eyes. How did she feel about all this? She was a ningen, and he was almost sure that she had made a life plan when she was with Kouga, that didn't involve him. Was she changing her entire career just to be with him? He smiled when she looked concerned for him, and he ran a hand threw her soft hair. "...Change it if you-"

"-I don't want to!" Kagome said without control of herself, as her hand swiped against his face, immediately regretting it when he winced. "I changed it because I wanted to! Don't try and tell me that I should change it back because you think Tashio will taint me!"

'Damn! I was gonna say that nex-'

"-and another thing!" she yelled with a pointed finger. Her eyes instantly softened, and her hissy fit was over. Wrapping her arms around the half demon, she inhaled his cologne, feeling safe and collected. "I love you, too." She smiled when his arms freely wrapped around her, and held her body close to him so that she couldn't breathe correctly. She set her head to the side on his shoulder, and slowly closed her eyes. "Hold onto me for a little longer..."

"But you have to go soon."

"I don't care," she said with a lawn. "I'm tired, which means that you can't go anywhere until I'm awake." She giggled when he nibbled on her neck. "I promise I'll make it up to you. Just give me... three hours?" She needed time to rest before having to rest again. She hadn't slept on the plane ride at all, for she wanted nothing more than to see Inuyasha, and looking up at him, was glad that she hadn't had. He was pouting like a child that wanted a cookie before dinner. "Unless you're _that_ needy..." she said with a grin, and gasped when his lips crashed against hers. He pulled away, and she felt his arms tense around her. She was sure that he wouldn't let anything happen to her, and closed her eyes. She didn't open them again.

Inuyasha looked down at her neck, and was happy at the chain that hung over it. She had kept the locket, and he was tempted to ask if she had ever taken it off yet. 'I love you...' he said to himself, as she cuddled into his body warmth.

Satisfied when he heard her light breathing, he looked around the kitchen. The laughs had stopped, and were replaced with small chatters as to what he was doing. Rolling his eyes, he whispered that he loved his mate more than anything, and looked at his watch that she was wearing on her left wrist. It was four o'clock... four o'clock? Something was supposed to happen at four o'clock, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. 'Dammit! I know it's something important!'

"Oh yeah," he said like a total idiot, as the kitchen door swung open. In a few swift movements, Kagome was snatched from his arms, and he received a good kick in the head from a pregnant woman. "Just what the hell, Sango!" he yelled. "I said that you could have her at four o'clock! And guess what time is it?!"

"4.0_2_!" Sango yelled right back at him. "Honestly, Inuyasha! If I knew that she was in here from the start, I would have stolen her a long time ago!" She stuck her tongue out at him, and called for Ayame. She handed the wolf demon the sleeping Kagome, and smiled happily at Inuyasha. "You'll get her... later."

Dammit.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**An Odd Ending- The End**

His eyes dashed to his alarm clock that he set to go off at the start of the new hour. He sighed when only two hours had gone by. Sango had said that she would have Kagome until at least seven o'clock. He was going to protest, but he didn't want to lose his life to a pregnant woman, and he smiled. Only an hour to go; wonderful.

Kagome had really blown up during four months. She was already grown, but not blown, and he meant that in a good way. She was gorgeous, beautiful, and still the same loving girl that he had fallen for. She was plain and simple, but it wasn't like he cared. She was everything Kikyo wasn't, and he was confused as to how he had managed to get someone like her under his wing. He was a demon, a demon that could kill her if he really wanted to, and he was almost positive that she knew this. Why hadn't she left him?

"Because she loves me," he mumbled, as he stared at his ceiling. He had been tossing a baseball in the air he found in the backyard for half an hour, and he was greatly bored. Kagome's company was worth waiting for, though. "Why is that?" he asked no one in particular, as he caught the ball. His grip on it tightened, and he threw it back in the air.

She was far from him. Not that he cared where she went, it was just that he always had to be able to smell her scent, to watch over her, even though he was in his room, looking to a baseball to entertain him. The only trace of her was his clothing that had her scent covering it. Her hair smelt of honey-vanilla, and her skin smelt of lavender body wash. He smirked; she was the same as she always was, just miles away from him.

His head raised when he heard footsteps running upstairs, and he knew that they were Souta's, who was probably carrying his brother on his shoulder. Laying his head down on his pillow, he continued playing with the ball. Now that he thought of it, a life without Kagome wasn't worth it. He needed her to program him, for her to tell him when to eat, for her to tell him when to sleep... He depended on her so much, and was seconds away from shouting that he didn't want her to return to Kyoko. She was home for two weeks, as was he. These were going to be the best fourteen days of his life, and also the worst.

His amber eyes flickered when the footsteps came in the direction of his room, and he clamped his ears on his head. He wasn't in the mood for explaining what he had been doing with Kagome on the kitchen floor. Lying and saying that she had a stomach ache seemed to work, but he knew it was only time before they would catch on. He was starting to think they knew what "horny" meant...

"Inuyasha!"

He turned his head to his door, and watched as it shot open. There, revealed two boys, grinning at him with evil looks. He looked to where they were staring, and blushed; their ball. "H-here," he said sheepishly, as he tossed it to Souta. He guess that giving them their ball wasn't enough, because in seconds, they were sitting next to his laid down body on his bed. His eyes slowly closed, and he whined childishly. "Can I help you two with something?" he asked rather tiredly.

Souta and Shippo blinked at each other, before one departed, and went to the other side of the hanyou. Readying their fingers, they nodded at each other, and poked him in the thighs, hoping to see the button poke out of his legs that they had previously seen. "How come Kagome can do it?" they asked with curious eyes.

Inuyasha immediately flinched, and shot up. "Just what in the hell are you doing?!" he yelled, as he took time to catch his breath. Too late; he was horny again. His eyes were quickly covered with a familiar film, and he held his head in his hands, hoping that he would be able to calm himself down. He soon came around to lifting his head, and was met with a pair of green and brown eyes. He was coming to find that he was indeed desperate for Kagome's touch. His mother's advice to not mark her was starting to kick in.

"Can we stay with you?" they asked with pouts. "They're doing weird stuff downstairs."

His eyes became hazy at the "weird stuff" comment, and laid back down, taking the ball from Souta's grasp in the process. "Sure, why not," he said with a smile, as they both hugged him. "But _no_ poking me," he warned, and got two grins as an answer. He didn't mind them near him, but Kagome's scent was now mixed with their's; dammit. "So... bored," he said dramatically as if he hadn't eaten in days, and he got laughs as a reply. Souta's cheerful voice calling his name made him lift his head. "What is it?" he asked, as Shippo curled into a ball. He noting that the kitsune was sleeping, which just left him and Kagome's brother to socialize.

Souta's eyes seemed to smile at the hanyou's questionable look on his face, and he clapped his hands together, hoping to lighten the dark room's atmosphere. "Happy intercourse!" he said with a grin. "Banzai!" he added, as he patted the demon on the back. "It's about time!"

"What?!" Inuyasha choked out. "Who the hell told you what that was?!" he yelled, still taken aback that an eight year-old knew words that he shouldn't know until later... much later...

Now it was Souta's turn to look confused, and he took his hand away, noticing that there was a red tint coming across his new brother's face. "Well," he said with a smile, as the bedroom door opened, and a girl with a fist stood in front of him. He pointed his index finger at her. "_Kagome_ told me that intercourse happens whenever you two are together! And look!" The boy pointed to his cherry faced sister. With the smile still on his face, he grabbed both of their hands and joined them together. "You're together! So intercourse!"

Inuyasha's lips twitched into what looked like a smirk. "Oh _really_?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Bri Note- **Ha! In your faces if you thought that I'd end this with something going terribly wrong! Yes, it may be corny, but it's my corny story! Besides... happier endings make me feel happy in my stomach when they're over! As for the porno... O.O

Please review and tell me what you think! My goal is to get 300 reviews! School of Love's a lot longer than Hidden Emotions, and I thought it was worth it, because I feel good inside!

Thank you to those of you that reviewed for my first one-shot, Bad Blood!

...that's a wrap!

Excuse me while I go do a victory dance in front of the television!

****

_**brijustme**_


	47. You Haven’t Changed

**_You Haven't Changed_**

**Summary:** Oneshot to School of Love: What happened after "Oh really?" It's summer vacation in Tokyo, and Kagome's remembering a special day that cannot leave her memory. Taking a child, she sets out… without Inuyasha's watchful eyes. "You haven't changed."

_**Disclaimer: Sorry kiddos, but owning Inuyasha goes to Rumiko Takahashi.**_

* * *

-Were you irritated when this story ended? Did you feel like sneaking into my bedroom and killing the lights out of me? Are you upset that I left this story on a bad note? If you're one of the unfortunate souls that _is_, and is basically tired of throwing rotten vegetables at my imaginary car you all keep finding, check out the oneshot-sequel!

…Please?

_**Much Love,**_

_**Brijustme**_


End file.
